Race Against Time
by Ayeesha
Summary: What if someone can’t let Mike go and wants him to suffer. What happens when Mike finds himself in a race against time to save the lives of those he loves?
1. Not Over Him

**Title: **Race Against Time

**Author:** Ayeesha

**Timeline:** Season 1 of DH. Spoilers up to episode 20 'Fear No More'

**Pairing:** Mike/Susan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mike and Susan and others mentioned throughout this fic. They are the property of ABC and Touchstone

Television. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary: **What if someone can't let Mike go and wants him to suffer.What happens when Mike finds himself in a race against time to save the lives of those he loves?

**A/N:** This will be a mildly violent fic and will include slight mentions of abuse. Please don't read if this offends you.

**Chapter One: Not Over Him**

Susan Mayer was sat with Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle on Bree's front porch. The girls were in full conversation about the latest gossip.

"So Bree how are you holding up. Has Andrew changed since his time at the rehabilitation center?" asked a sympathetic Lynette.

"Honestly everything is still the same. He still hates me and refuses to talk. I can't seem to get through to him. Rex has tried but I keep wondering when did I become this bad mother? " whispered a sad Bree.

"Oh honey you are not a bad mother. Parenting is a lot of work," exclaimed a supportive Susan.

"Don't be so hard on yourself " Gabrielle answered placing her hand on top of Bree's.

Bree offered a small smile to them. "Wasn't Zach Young sent to a rehabilitation center" asked Gabrielle

"Oh my God. Yes he was and speaking of Zach. Me and Edie broke into Paul's house a few weeks back…" revealed Susan.

"Hold on. You and Edie broke into Paul's house" asked an intrigued Bree

"Well not really broke in. Edie had a key. Anyway we found a tape labeled Angela's Award Ceremony." replied Susan.

"Angela wasn't that Mary Alice's real name. The one she revealed to Dr Goldfine in the tape Bree took" Gabrielle asked curiously.

"Yes. She did say that" remarked Lynette." So what was on the tape?"

"I don't know. We didn't watch it Paul came back and we hid behind the couch. I dropped it somewhere," sighed Susan.

"Wait so how did you manage to get out of the house without Paul seeing you" inquired Bree.

"Well Edie got up and kissed him while I escaped" laughed Susan

"Good old Edie" laughed the girls.

Just then Edie walked up to them "I heard my name being mentioned. What's up?" she asked.

"Oh Edie, Susan was just telling us about the night you broke into Paul's house" said Lynette.

"Oh that night where little Miss Susan here was drunk and mourning her doomed relationship with Mike" smiled Edie

"I was not mourning over my relationship with Mike" Susan remarked defending herself.

"Face it Susan, you were even Bill said pretty much the same." Said Edie looking at the girls.

"What Bill, as in the contractor. I thought you fired him" asked a shocked Susan.

"Why did you fire him?" enquired Gabrielle.

"Because he betrayed me. Susan here went on a date with him after I specifically asked her not too. He told me all you did that night was talk about Mike." replied Edie looking at Susan.

"Well Bill certainly knows how to exaggerate that is not what happened at all" replied Susan defending herself.

"Oh really the way I see it Susan. You need to get over this deal with Mike and the best way to do that is to have one night of wild sex with him and that should do it, bang he is out of your system" smirked Edie.

"I am not going to have sex with him" replied a stunned Susan.

"Why not?" smiled Edie "Some men deserve one last test drive and Mike definitely looks as if he knows how to please a woman. Although if your refusing I could go over there and see for myself" said Edie.

"Don't you dare" yelled Susan

"Why its not as if you are dating him. I thought you were over him" spoke Edie.

"I am" lied Susan. The girls watched the interaction between Susan and Edie. Susan was definitely not over Mike, not by a long shot. Susan looked up and saw Mike parking his truck in the driveway. As he got out of his car, he looked in Susan's direction sadly. Susan held Mike's gaze and longed to run over there and tell him that she forgives him and she loves him. Susan saw Edie and the rest of the girls watching her and moved her gaze away from Mike, who dejectedly went inside his house.

"Oh right, you are really over him" smiled Edie "Come on Susan I'm not a fool. Either you sort out this deal with Mike, if not let him go. I'm not kidding I will take him from you just like that."

Lynette looked at Edie shocked then offered Susan a sympathetic glance "What are you going to do about Mike" she asked.

"I don't know. God I can't think about this. I mean how can I have a relationship with him when he broke the trust between us." Sighed Susan.

"Plus the fact that he could have killed Mrs Huber" spoke Bree.

"He's didn't kill Mrs Huber. Mike is not to blame for that" defended Susan.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Gabrielle

"He was with me the night of the murder" Susan replied gently.

"I also don't think Mike did it. Whoever set him up must have done a really good job, the cops are all over him." revealed Lynette.

Susan looked at all the girls sadly, and then once again glanced in the direction of Mike's house. Susan sighed to herself could she ever have a normal relationship with Mike again. She missed him so much. It hurt not having him in her life. She missed the little things like the way he would hold her when they fell asleep at night, how safe she felt in his arms, the way he smiled at her when they talked about their day, the way he kissed her full of love and passion and the way he made love to her. Her mom had tried to help by setting her up with random men. The only guy she ever wanted was across the street from her. Susan lost in her thoughts didn't hear Gabrielle asking her a question.

"Susan are you ok" they asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine. No actually I'm not. I can't do this anymore" replied Susan.

"Do what?" asked Bree.

"This act like everything is ok and fine. I have to talk to Mike. I have to know." she smiled

"Great honey, you can call him and ask him to meet you somewhere" smiled Lynette.

"Oh God, what if he doesn't wanna talk to me. What if he tells me its too late" asked a worried Susan.

"Trust me he will talk to you. The least you can do is try."

"Right. Thanks you guys." Susan offered them a small smile.

Half an hour later the girls all separated and headed home with Susan promising she will let them know how things go with Mike. Susan walked home thinking of what she was going to say to Mike.

Elsewhere in a dark room stood a lone figure looking at a wall pinned with pictures of Susan, her house, her friends and he smiled to himself "Soon It will be payback" The figure picked up a picture of Mike Delfino "You won't know what hit you" the voice sneered before tearing it into little pieces.

TBC


	2. Can We Meet?

A/N: The second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please RR. All feedback is appreciated. The parts in italics represent flashbacks. One more thing if I haven't said it before. I'll say it now Mike Delfino is gorgeous. LOL.

**CHAPTER 2: CAN WE MEET?**

A couple of days had passed since Susan had decided that she needed to talk to Mike. That was easier said than done. Every time she picked up the phone, she lost her nerve and immediately hung up before she had the chance to hear his voice. Instead she watched as always from the distance and mourned her loss. Susan put the coffee machine on and sat down flicking through a magazine in the hopes that she wouldn't think about him again.

As usual Susan found herself wondering about Mike. How could things have gone so wrong between them, he was the perfect guy or so it seemed. She had been devastated to learn about his past from a stranger. She felt humiliated and stupid for believing him. He had pleaded with her to listen that there was more to his past that she needed to know, but she didn't want to know. It was too late.

The night was still fresh in her memory, the hurt and betrayal still rose to the front of her mind each time she thought of Mike, but so did the wonderful moments they spent together, their first meeting at Mary Alice's wake, the first kiss, the night they had made love, just like she told Mike she would never forget that night, the first time they said 'I love you'. Susan missed being looked after, she missed Mike's passionate kisses, the way he held her in his arms she felt safe there nothing could ever hurt her as long as Mike was with her. She missed all the times they made love, each night was always passionate, Mike would pay attention to all her body, gently sucking and kissing till she could take no more of his playful teasing.

Susan couldn't think about it anymore she got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. As she was about to go back into the lounge she saw Mike going into his house. Susan was pulled out her thoughts by the phone ringing. She was in no mood to talk to anyone so she let the machine pick it up. Lynette's voice came through the machine.

"Susan, come on Susan I know you're at home, pick up the phone otherwise I am coming over with the terrors from hell and I don't mean Edie Britt and her breasts." laughed Lynette. Susan groaned inwardly and answered the phone.

"Hey Lynette" she spoke with false enthusiasm.

"Susan where were you?" enquired Lynette. "Err… I was in the bath" lied Susan "So what's up?"

"Well me and the girls were wondering why you weren't at poker last night. Did you speak to Mike? Have both of you sorted things out?" she asked intrigued.

"No Lynette I haven't spoken to Mike. I was busy last night working." Replied Susan.

"Oh so you are going to see Mike soon then" "No I can't do it anymore. I give up on Mike, I mean I have to its better this way." Susan replied biting her lips and wishing the tears wouldn't come.

Lynette could hear the false tone of Susan's voice. Her heart ached for her friend

" But honey you have to talk to him. I'm sure…"

"What am I supposed to say" interrupted Susan. "Hey Mike I'm sorry for being such a stubborn bitch but I think we should talk now" she yelled into the phone, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Honey don't get upset… call him, arrange a meeting" offered Lynette.

"He'll say it's too late. I've had my chance and I threw it away. I lost my one chance at happiness" Susan whispered softly.

"You don't know that unless you talk to him. Susan I have to go the kids are out of control. I will talk to you later."

"Bye Lynette" Susan replied politely. She placed the phone back on the coffee table and curled up on the couch wiping away the tears that had made their way down her face.

Susan reached under the coffee table for her bag and pulled out a set of photos. She looked through hazy eyes at the happy, smiling faces full of love and devotion and found it hard to believe that was her and Mike.

They had taken Julie to the mall to meet up with some friends and Susan had led Mike to a photo kiosk.

"_Susan I am not having my picture taking" he sighed._

"_Oh come on it will be fun. You could have one for your place and I could keep some with me and look at your handsome face all day. Please Mike" she smiled._

"_No and don't think I'm going to change my mind" he stated firmly._

_Susan had moved closer to him and started to rub her hands across his chest. "I'll make it worth your while" she moaned softly._

"_Oh" Mike asked raising his eyebrow "How might you do that?"_

_She smirked and whispered, "It involves, you and me, a bed, handcuffs and some sexy new lingerie. Don't you wanna see me in my new silk black teddy? She pouted taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking on it gently._

That was all it took. Mike had relented and agreed to take the photos. Susan glanced at the photos displaying their love and passion for each other. In one of the pictures they were smiling at the camera, in another they were looking lovingly at each other and in the final two pictures they were kissing, oblivious to anything but each other.

Susan wrapped her arms around herself and cried. " Why can't I let you go Mike? Why am I hurting so much? Why can't I hate you?" Susan spoke aloud. Julie had seen the way her mom had glanced at the pictures. It hurt to see her mom walking around each day, empty and looking like she lost her best friend. Julie wished there was something she could do but her mom refused to talk to Mike and went about each day pretending she was okay. She was far from okay Julie heard her crying each night and her heart ached for her.

"Mom" she asked softly. Susan jumped up " Oh god Julie. You scared me. How long have you been there?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Not long, mom can I talk to you" she asked sitting down next to Susan.

"Of course you can baby. What's up?"

"I think you should talk to Mike" Julie stated directly.

"Julie…I" Susan began.

"Mom please hear me out. You and Mike have to talk. Otherwise you will never get over this pain you're going through right now. You have to let him explain everything. You'll regret it if you don't" Julie got up and kissed her mom on the cheek "I'm gonna go do my homework."

Julie left and Susan sat alone pondering over her daughter's words and trying to make a decision about what she should do.

* * *

Mike was at the construction site of Edie's new house. Edie had called him over asking if he could stop by. He didn't mind it took his mind off Susan and the constant brooding he seemed to be doing. He looked over the blueprints and saw Paul Young leaving his house. Mike felt a deep hatred and rage for the man who seemed to be responsible for Deirdra's death. He was relieved when he had found Susan and warned her away from Paul. He was certain that Paul was behind the fire at Susan's house, and was thankful that she wasn't in it at the time. He couldn't cope if something happened to Susan.

"Mike" Edie called coming over to him. "So what do you think about the plans. Will everything go smoothly" Edie eyed up Mike Delfino in his figure hugging gray t-shirt and jeans. She was determined after all this time to get Mike in her bed, after all he certainly looked like he knew what to do. And she would love nothing better than to console him over his breakup and then brag to Susan about what they got up to. She could just imagine her broken face right now and smiled. Edie was confident Susan Mayer was no threat to her.

"I don't think there should be a problem with it" spoke Mike.

"Edie smiled at him "Great because I am desperate to get this finished as soon as possible. Maybe we could….." Mike's cell phone started ringing cutting off Edie's conversation.

"Hey Mike here" No answer came "Hello anyone there?" Mike was getting impatient and was just about to hang up.

"Hi Mike.." Mike's heart filled with hope as he immediately recognized Susan's sweet voice. A lot of questions started running through his mind. Was she all right? Why was she calling him? Did she want to give them another chance? He silently hoped that she did. After what seemed like a long silence Mike spoke "Susan are you alright?" he asked gently.

Edie ears perked up 'Damn Susan Mayer' intrigued she moved closer to where Mike was stood.

"No I'm not okay" she whispered. Mike's heart ached at the hurt and sadness in her voice. The hurt he had caused. He looked towards Susan's house and longed to go over there and hold her in his arms where she belonged.

"Mike…. Mike.. Are you there?" Mike was pulled out of his thoughts "Yeah I'm here so what's up?"

"I was hoping we could meet somewhere to talk….I mean …Err if you want to… and are not busy" Susan stuttered.

Mike's face lit up and he smiled as Edie watched on in disgust. "No" he said almost forcefully. "I'm not busy… when do you want to want to meet"

"I was thinking tomorrow say at 2pm" she responded.

"Great. Your place or mine?" asked a hopeful Mike.

"Neither could we meet in the park on neutral territory. I don't think it's a good idea for us to meet at each others house" she spoke nervously.

Mike was disappointed but agreed. He was just looking forward to seeing Susan again. They said their goodbyes and Mike turned back to the blueprints, his mind hopeful and wondering what Susan wanted to talk about. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

Edie had heard the whole exchange and was outraged. There was no way in hell she was going to let Mike get back with Susan, she was determined to put a stop to the reunion before it even began.

TBC


	3. Broken Again

Chapter 3 is up. Sorry it took so long been busy with finishing assignments. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review for more.

**CHAPTER THREE: BROKEN AGAIN **

The following day Mike woke up early after a restless night, as he jogged around the peaceful neighborhood and early serenity of Wisteria Lane his mind drifted to Susan's phone call. She had been going out of her way to avoid him, even going as far as dating some guy who had been working for Edie. He still remembered that day Edie had come up to him and told him that Susan was moving on, she was on a date with Bill, her contractor. Mike had felt like someone had taken out his heart and walked all over it. He had spent the entire day thinking about Susan and Bill. He wondered if he touched her or if he had kissed her soft lips? The very same lips he longed to touch, kiss and tease.

So that's why it came as such as shock to him when he received the phone call, his heart once again filled with hope. He was anxious to see her again. In his heart he hoped she was ready to listen to him and to forgive him. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

Mike slowed his pace as he neared Susan's house. He looked sadly towards it. Was Susan awake? Was she just as anxious to see him? Questions raced through his mind ones he desperately needed the answers too. Mike took one last look and jogged back to his house.

* * *

A few hours later Susan was looking through her clothes, which she had strewn across the bed. She picked up a pale blue skirt, sighed and threw it back on the bed. Susan fell back on the bed and placed her hands over her face. 

"Mom what happened in here?" asked Julie entering the room. Susan sat up and looked at her daughter.

"I'm deciding what to wear," replied Susan.

"Why where are you going?" Julie replied intrigued. She made some room and sat down facing her mom. Susan looked at her daughter's curious face and wondered if it would be best to tell her.

"I….I called Mike," Susan mumbled.

Julie smiled at her, "You did mom that's great. When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. I have to know and I can't go on with seeing Mike everyday, without knowing the truth," Susan answered.

"So Mike is coming over here?" enquired Julie.

"No… I'm meeting him in the park at 2pm, but now I'm not so sure a part of me wants nothing more, than to be with Mike again but another part is left questioning what if he hurts me again? I'm not sure if I would be able to handle it. I don't think I would be able to cope," confided Susan running her fingers through her hair. Julie took her hand.

"Mom Mike loves you anyone can see that," reassured Julie. Susan looked at her daughter and managed a small smile.

"Thank you for being here and saying the right thing," she whispered. She placed a kiss on Julie's head.

"Now what I'm I going to wear?" she asked.

* * *

Edie walked towards Mike's house, she pulled a small mirror out of her purse and applied some lipstick. Confident with her appearance she knocked on the door. Within seconds Mike opened it. 

"Edie, what's up?" he asked surprised at seeing her standing there.

"Mike I was just on my way over to the construction site and was thinking that we need to go over the plans for the house. So if you could stop by today that would be great," she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I can come over now," responded Mike.

"Actually, now is not good for me. I have an appointment. What about this afternoon?" Edie asked pursing her lips together.

Mike looked at Edie, "I can't sorry" he replied.

"What's happening? Something important?" she asked.

"I've got a meeting," replied a distracted Mike.

Edie forced a smile, she knew just who he was meeting Susan Mayer. She hated the idea of Susan and Mike getting back together. Ever since Mike had moved to Wisteria Lane, Edie had done everything in her power to get him to notice her, she flirted, wore revealing clothes, but he only had eyes for Susan. It made Edie sick. She was going to stop at nothing to get Susan out of his life and him into her bed.

"Oh well, that's okay no harm in asking," she smiled. Mike offered a small smile but his thoughts were elsewhere.

"I'm sorry Edie, I really have to go" apologized Mike.

"That's fine. I will see you later" Edie started walking back to the site. If Mike wasn't going to compliment her, the builders certainly would. Edie grinned to herself it was only a matter of time before Susan's life came crashing around her.

* * *

Susan looked at the clock for the hundredth time that morning. She had cleaned the house, in an effort to make the morning pass by quicker. As she glanced at the clock again the phone started to ring making her jump. What if it was Mike? What if he decided he wasn't going to come and meet her? All of a sudden Susan felt a strange fear grip the inside of her stomach. She was somewhat relieved when Julie picked up the phone. 

"Mom.. It's Mrs Scavo," she yelled from upstairs. Susan sighed with relief and picked up the phone.

"Hey Lynette," she smiled.

"Susan, so guess what the kids are on a playdate and I have the house looking as neat and tidy as it's going to get. The girls are coming over for poker and we think you should come and join us," enthused Lynette.

Susan bit her lip and hesitated, "Err.. I'm sorry Lynette I have plans."

"Honey if those plans include moping around the house all day then I will be strongly disappointed," laughed Lynette.

"I'm sorta meeting Mike," clarified Susan. "Mike as in Mike Delfino," asked Lynette shocked.

Susan laughed at the shock in her friend's voice, "How many other Mike's do you know," she laughed.

"Oh that's great and we expect to know what happens. Hope it goes well," Lynette spoke sincerely.

"Thanks Lynette, say hi to the girls for me.. speaking of I better go. Bye." Susan placed the phone back on the receiver and picked up her bag.

* * *

Edie watched as Mike came out of his house wearing a figure hugging gray t-shirt and jeans. He got into his truck and drove off. Edie started her own car and discreetly followed him. She smiled wickedly to herself "It's show time."

* * *

Julie came down the stairs "Mom I have something that belongs to you." Julie handed her the photograph Susan was looking at last night. Susan traced Mike's features on the photo with her finger, and turned to her daughter "You be good," she spoke. She picked up her car keys and sighed, "It's now or never."

* * *

Meanwhile Mike was waiting in the park for Susan. He had arrived a few minutes ago; so far Susan hadn't shown up. He was growing more nervous by the second. He wasn't sure that when she showed up he would be able to resist going over to her and kissing her. To taste her sweet lips and every inch of her soft skin. Mike remembered every part of Susan. The nights alone he would think of her, of the things they had done and the way she made him feel. 

Someone calling out to him interrupted his thoughts.

"Mike… Hello Mike.." He looked in the direction the voice was coming from, to see none other than Edie Britt smiling at him wearing a pair of tight fitting jogging shorts and a tank top to match. He paused unsure of what to say.

"What a surprise," replied Edie breaking the silence.

" Edie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She smiled at him "What does it look like I'm jogging" Mike caught her eyes "In the park?" he questioned.

"Yes Mike it's not unheard of. I love the fresh air and the peaceful calm," she whispered gently. "In fact jogging always makes me in the mood for a little bedroom action"

"Uh huh, good," Mike replied distracted.

Edie placed her hand on Mike's arm rubbing it up and down "Someones has been working out," she cooed. Mike looked at her before pulling his arm away. Edie looked around the park and saw Susan pulling up in her car. Mike was too preoccupied to notice.

"Mike I just wanna say thank you for helping me with the house," purred Edie moving so he was standing directly in front of Mike. He looked at her and offered a small smile "Its no problem Edie"

"Most guys would have refused but not you" she smiled brightly.

Mike looked at his watch then Edie "It is my job," he murmured. Edie let out a small laugh and placed her hands on Mike's chest. She slowly moved up to him and trailed her fingers down to the top of his jeans.

"Edie what are you doing," he asked shocked.

"Come on Mike, don't tell me you haven't fantasized about this," she whispered moving closer. Mike moved away, "Edie I don't think of you in that way," responded Mike.

Edie moved closer and placed one of her legs over Mike's, "Come on Mike. I just wanna thank you."

Before he knew what was happening Edie placed her lips against Mike's. She slowly kissed him, Mike tried to push Edie away but she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Oh my God," yelled Susan. She had just arrived seconds ago to see Mike and now he was here kissing Edie. She let out a hysterical and pain filled laugh. Mike managed to pull away from Edie only to see Susan standing there, tears forming in her eyes.

"Susan, this is not what it looks like," pleaded Mike. Edie stood smirking behind Mike watching the scene unfold. Susan looked at them both, "How could you," she cried her body shaking with the sobs now threatening to consume her.

"Susan, I didn't.." Mike moved towards her but Susan turned and ran off. She had to get out of there. She ran as the tears now poured freely down her face, her heart aching with pain. He had broken her again.

"Susan WAIT…" Mike yelled running up to her. He caught her arm as she reached to open her car door. "Susan let me explain…please". He spoke his voice on the verge of tears. Susan harshly pulled her arm away.

"Let go of me," she yelled. Mike reached for her arm again "Susan.." Susan pushed Mike away "Don't you dare touch me… I hate you. I wish I never met you," she cried fumbling with the car door.

"Susan you don't mean that" he whispered.

Susan opened her car door and turned to Mike. " I guess…. I was nothing to you. Did you agree to come here so you could hurt me again? Well congratulations it worked. You've broken me again… the one person I thought that would never hurt me has done," whispered Susan her tone faltering, the tears now steaming freely down her cheeks.

Susan looked at Mike through tear filled eyes, her lips quivering as she spoke. "This means nothing to me anymore" She tore up a piece of paper and got in her car. Mike pounded on the window. Susan ignored him and sped off in her car.

Edie watched smugly 'That's the end of those two' She looked in Mike's direction and decided to leave. Now would not be a good time to get in his way, there would be plenty of time later. She whistled to herself as she ran back to her car.

Mike watched the space where Susan had been stood. How could everything have gone so wrong before it even had a chance to begin? He looked around for Edie but she was nowhere to be seen. Mike bent down and retrieved the paper that Susan had ripped up. He looked at it and recognized the photo immediately, the one she had made him take at the mall. Mike collapsed onto the ground next to his truck as the tears slipped down his face.

TBC


	4. Confrontations

**Here it is guys chapter 4. Enjoy and don't forget to R+R. The song used in the fic is Kelly Clarkson's' Beautiful Disaster'. I do not own it i am merely using it for entertainment purposes.**

**CHAPTER 4: CONFRONTATIONS**

Julie sighed wistfully and placed the cup of coffee and sandwich on a tray preparing to take it upstairs for her mother.

Earlier that day Julie had been sat at the table finishing off her homework, when she heard Susan rush through the door and run up the stairs never once glancing in Julie's direction. Julie had feared something terrible most have happened and followed her mother upstairs. Reaching her mothers bedroom Julie turned the handle only to find that the door had been locked from the inside. Julie had knocked on the door till her fists hurt and pleaded with her mom to open it, unfortunately all Julie had gotten in return were uncontrollable sobs coming from her mother. As each second passed Julie had started to get more and more concerned and went to retrieve the spare key from the kitchen.

She had gently opened up the door and saw her mom lying curled up on the bed, tears masking her entire face, her eyes swollen a deep red from crying. Julie found herself in shock, She had never seen her mother like this before and her heart ached for her. She had approached her mom softly sitting down on the bed. Julie wiped away her tears. This made Susan cry even more. Julie had pleaded with her mom to tell her what happened and through broken sentences, Susan had told her about how she thought her and Mike would get back together only for her hopes and dreams to be shattered when she saw him kissing Edie in the park, her arms all wrapped tightly around him. "I…. Thought….God I'm so stupid," snivelled Susan.

Julie had sat with her mom and let her cry. Eventually Susan was fresh out of tears and her body claimed its much-needed sleep, much to Julie's relief. Julie was angry with Mike for hurting her mom, How could he? And with Edie Britt of all people, the neighborhood slut. Julie looked at the clock it had now been at least 3 hours since Susan came home. She took the tray and headed upstairs. Julie entered the room to see her mom staring vacantly at the wall.

"Mom I made you a sandwich," she spoke placing it on the bedside cabinet. Susan looked at her daughter through empty eyes, "I'm not hungry."

"Mom, please you have to eat something," begged Julie looking at her mother.

"Julie please I just wanna sleep and never wake up," mumbled Susan softly.

"Mom, don't you dare say that. I know that you're hurting right now but…" There was a loud knock on the door. Susan turned around with her back to Julie "Could you go get the door. I really don't feel like talking to anyone," she replied dismissing her daughter.

Julie walked down the stairs and opened the door to see none other than Mike Delfino staring back at her.

* * *

Mike had got in his truck after Susan left and drove around looking for a bar, he needed something to numb the pain he was feeling. Mike found a bar and was sat with a beer. He realized that nothing could take the pain away and so he had got into his truck once again and sped to Wisteria Lane intent on taking to Susan, to make her understand. He couldn't lose her because of Edie. Now he stood at her door looking into the angry eyes of Julie.

"Mike what are you doing here," she asked harshly. Mike was surprised at the tone of her voice.

"Julie. I need to talk to Susan," Mike requested. Julie looked at him her anger coming to the surface for what he had done to her mom. She had never seen him like this. He was always so well put together, his hair was dishevelled and his eyes were red almost as if he had been crying.

"Where's your whore?" she spat out. Mike stared at her in shock. "WHAT?""

"I know Mike about you and Edie," she replied. Mike moved forward trying to reason with her, "Julie, Edie… is.. Please I need to talk to Susan. I know she's in there." Julie rose up on her feet not willing to let Mike's height intimidate her. "I don't think so," she commanded.

Mike looked at her in bewilderment "Julie, you don't understand."

"What I understand Mike is that my mom loved you, God Mike she loved you and you just threw it back in her face. I thought you cared about her.. Hell I guess I was wrong," she yelled.

Mike flinched at her words, "I do care about her, more than I care about anyone," he defended.

"Stop lying, if you cared about her you wouldn't have hurt her like that. My mom wouldn't be upstairs sobbing her heart out. There's nothing there anymore her spirit has gone all she's been doing is staring at the wall. Is that called caring Mike is it?" she bellowed.

Mike moved towards her "Stay away from us Mike. My mom doesn't need you." Mike looked at her "I can't do that Julie," he replied.

"I'll call the police if you don't go away right now," threatened Julie.

"I'm not going anywhere till I talk to Susan," he growled. Mike moved down the porch and looked up at the bedroom window "SUSAN, SUSAN WE HAVE TO TALK, " he yelled. "SUSAN I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE PLEASE TALK TO ME." Mike was causing a commotion with his yelling. Julie looked at Mike and saw his refusal to give up. She saw a familiar car stop at her house and sighed inwardly as her dad walked out looking at Mike.

Karl saw the plumber stood on Susan's porch and looked at Julie who was kneeling against the door.

"What's the matter? Your mom and the plumber had a lovers tiff" he asked amused at the turn of events.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Julie asked surprised to see him.

"I came to drop of your camping gear. You left it at my place," he responded looking up at Julie "Dad I could have got it at the weekend," she replied.

Mike moved towards the door again and was stopped by Julie. "Please Mike I told you to go away. Don't make this any harder than it has to be," she spoke.

"No I need.. I have to talk to her," refused Mike. Karl looked at Mike and wondered again what the hell did Susan see in this guy.

"I think you better do as she says," he interrupted grinning smugly at Mike.

Mike faced Karl "Mind you own business," he spoke his tone angry. He yelled again for Susan.

"Plumber I told you to leave," snapped Karl.

"Mike sized up his opponent. There was no one he hated more than Karl, especially after the way he treated Susan "Since when was this your house?" replied Mike through clenched teeth.

"Well plumber, its not yours either and I take it you're not welcome here," hissed Karl pushing Mike.

"Don't touch me," snarled Mike coming upto Karl.

"Look around you plumber, you're causing a scene." Mike turned to see Bree, Lynette, Tom and a few of his other neighbors staring in his direction. Mike couldn't care less. "SUSAN… I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE TILL WE TALK. I'LL STAY HERE ALL NIGHT IF I HAVE TOO," he yelled once again.

"Are you stupid plumber, get lost," taunted Karl moving down the porch next to Mike.

"Dad please..," pleaded Julie hoping to avoid a confrontation.

"Julie he hurt your mom. How can you defend him" spoke Karl staring softly at his daughter.

Mike stared at Karl amused "You don't know what's going on between me and Susan. So stay out of it," Mike threatened glaring at him. Karl refused to back down and stared at Mike both of them engaging in a silent battle of wits. "And speaking of hurting Susan, you have pretty much got a first class degree in that subject what with all the times you hurt her, sleeping with your secretary and countless other women," Mike replied with disgust.

* * *

Susan had crept quietly down the stairs, she looked at the clock it was 7.15pm. She didn't want to see Mike but he refused to go away screaming at her to at least listen to him. She didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. She stood at the bottom of the stairs looking outside to see Karl standing on her front porch with Mike 'I must be dreaming,' she thought. She pinched herself 'No definitely not dreaming. What the hell was Karl doing here? And why did he and Mike look like they were just about to throttle each other.

* * *

Karl looked at Mike and out of his own foolishness couldn't resist taunting him, making him crack. He moved closer to Mike and whispered gently so that only he would hear the next set of words that came out of his mouth. "I think I'll go inside and check up on Susan. Don't worry plumber I'll make sure she forgets all about you, as I pound into her and taste her sweet flesh as she screams out my name…"

That did it for Mike he bought his fist up and punched Karl squarely on his face. "Don't you ever talk about her like that," exploded Mike. Karl unexpectedly stumbled backwards before smiling and rushing towards Mike. Karl bought up his right fist and punched Mike in the face splitting his lip. Karl reached back to blow another punch to Mike's face; Mike managed to deflect the blow and stared at Karl rage and anger consuming his body, his eyes void of any emotion. He pushed Karl back, who stumbled onto the ground and knelt over him punching him repeatedly in the face. Karl struggled against Mike's strong muscular build and tried to push him off.

"STOP MIKE, STOP," yelled Julie trying to pull Mike away from her dad. Mike carried on regardless and punched Karl his face bloodied and bruised. Karl managed to land a blow to Mike's eye, before he knew what was happening Mike was pulled away. He looked around and saw Tom holding him back.

"Let me go," snarled Mike struggling against Tom's hold. He looked around and saw his neighbors looking in their direction.

"Is that all you got plumber," yelled Karl advancing on Mike. Mike moved forward but Tom kept a vice like grip on him " Don't Mike, its not worth it," he whispered, hoping Mike wouldn't go for a repeat performance.

Mike sighed freeing himself from Tom's hold. He ran his hand through his hair and licked at his lip tasting the coppery taste of blood upon them. What shocked him next was seeing Susan stood behind Julie looking at him in disbelief and shock. Mike moved forwards and gently sighed, "Susan."

Susan looked at his face, his lip split open trickling blood and she could see the faint outline of a bruise forming beneath his eye. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Since when did _**her** _Mike become so violent? She sighed loudly disappointment filling her heart; he wasn't her Mike anymore he never was. She saw Edie walking towards her house and her mind flashed back to that scene in the park. Mike's lips on Edie's, her hands wrapped around him. Susan shook the memories still fresh in her mind; she silently willed the tears not to come. Mike was now stood at her door again. She looked at him with her big trustful eyes

"Susan…. I…" he started.

She reached towards him standing centimeters away from his lips, those perfect full kissable lips. She ran her fingers across his cheek and then traced them softly across his lips. Mike shivered at her warm and gentle touch. Susan moved up on her toes and ever so gently placed a soft chaste kiss against those lips tasting the sting of his blood. Mike responded softly and felt tears from those perfect hazel eyes run down his cheeks. As quickly as it had began Susan pulled away. Mike opened his eyes at the loss of contact and saw Susan's hand strike against the side of his face. Mike felt his face sting from the blow and looked at Susan in astonishment.

"How could you? How could you come here and hurt me all over again? Stay away from me Mike. We're not friends. We're nothing to each other. I never want you in my life ever. As… hard as.. it may be we have…. To…to…. say goodbye… to each other," she cried.

"Susan please.. I know you felt something in that kiss. Please listen to me. I'll explain everything," he begged looking at her his eyes tearing.

"I can't.. I was willing but you let me down. I don't trust you. Have a nice life with Edie. Maybe you can love her, you certainly didn't love me," she sobbed.

Mike reached for Susan but she moved away turning towards Karl. "I have some bandages in the house. You need to get cleaned up," she spoke before fleeing into the house. Julie ran after her mom. Karl stood at the door smirking at Mike " You lost plumber" and with that he shut the door.

Mike stood there in shock. Tom came up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Mike maybe you should go home" he spoke gently.

Mike looked at Tom before getting into his truck. Tom ran after him "Hey buddy, you're in no condition to drive," he explained trying to get his friend to see sense.

"Who cares? I have nothing left to lose," Mike replied in a sombre tone before speeding out of Wisteria Lane.

"Tom sighed before heading back towards Lynette, Bree and Edie who looked on amazed at what just happened across the street.

"What happened between them?" asked Bree.

"I don't know Mike didn't say," replied Tom sitting down.

"It must be so hard for Susan, she was only going on a few days ago about how she was hoping her and Mike would sort things out," explained Lynette. "Do you know anything?" she asked looking at Edie.

Edie looked at her sweetly "Not a clue," she smiled before leaving happily.

"Whatever it is I hope they can sort it out," sighed Bree taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Me too," chorused Tom and Lynette.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and Susan was moving around again trying to piece her life back together. She was doing the laundry, getting the shopping, and even attending the girl's weekly poker games, which Edie had decided not to show up to. Susan was glad for that one little miracle at least. Julie had pressured her into living her life again. Susan felt lucky to have a daughter like her; she didn't know how she would cope without her. An involuntary shudder ran through her. It didn't even bear thinking about. "Speak of the devil," spoke Susan as her daughter arrived in the kitchen. Julie looked at her mom, she still hurt deep inside it was going to take her a long time to get over Mike Susan had tried to put on a brave face for her sake and those around her, pretending she was okay but Julie knew her mother still cried at night in her bedroom whispering Mike's name. Her mom hadn't seen Mike ever since that day where he came to blows with her dad. Julie had seen Mike a few days after the incident drunkenly stumbling into his house with a bottle of whisky in one hand. Ever since then she had not heard a peep out of him.

Julie looked at her mom, "What are you thinking about?" she enquired.

"Just that I'm very lucky to have a daughter like you," smiled Susan softly.

"Well I have a pretty great mom," Julie smiled back hugging her. "Speaking of we have a few hours to get ready then head over to Mrs. Solis' house."

"Why, what's happening?" asked a confused Susan.

"Ughh Mom. Don't tell me you have forgotten it's the BBQ party tonight," sighed Julie.

"Must have slipped my mind," she replied absentmindedly. Suddenly she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Mike would be at the BBQ. Gabrielle had mentioned that Carlos had invited him a few weeks ago. Susan sighed and if Mike was going to be there, then so would Edie. Susan was in no mood to watch them together. She had to back out of this BBQ.

"You know I have a ton of work to do and I think I'll skip it," she replied hoping it didn't sound too false.

Julie eyed her mother, "Mom you can't back out now. Its been planned for at least a month. Mrs Solis is your friend she would be disappointed if you didn't show."

"I just don't …." faltered Susan unsure of what to say.

"Look, he probably won't even show up," replied Julie knowing that this sudden nervousness must have something to do with Mike.

"Who won't," asked Susan playing dumb.

"Mike," responded Julie bluntly. "I wasn't even thinking about him," lied Susan.

"And if that bitch Edie shows up, then …"

"Okay… okay.. I'll come," Susan replied interrupting her daughter's tirade. "How about we put together a fruit salad. At least I can't burn that," smiled Susan. Julie smiled joining her mother, "Deal."

* * *

Mike was sprawled across his couch with Bongo sitting next to his feet. He looked at the picture in his hand and took a drink of his beer. Radiant sparkling eyes looked at him from the picture. He hadn't seen Susan since that fateful day when his whole world came crashing down around him. Even now if he closed his eyes he could still see the way her heart broke into pieces when she saw Edie kissing him in the park, taste the softness of her strawberry flavoured lips as she had kissed him and told him they were nothing to each other, he could still taste and feel the saltiness of her tears as they fell from her eyes running down his face. It was all because of Edie Britt. Mike knew Edie was keeping a low profile and was probably keeping out of harms way. He sighed it wasn't just Edie that was to blame. If he had told Susan when he first started dating her about his past, they would still be together. She would be sat with him now, instead of a bottle of beer and a photo he would be holding her, kissing her and sucking gently on her neck an act that drove her wild with desire.

Mike sighed if it wasn't for Noah and his involvement in Deidra's case then he would have left Wisteria Lane weeks ago, nothing was here for him, nothing except her. At times Noah kept pestering him asking him if was any closer to finding out who killed Deidra. Mike sympathized, he really did but there were times he wanted to tell Noah and the rest of the world to 'Fuck Off, Why did they have to continue bothering him?' Mike got up heading towards the kitchen as he reached for the fridge he saw a post-it note stuck to it,_ **SOLIS' BBQ 5PM **_He looked at the date 'damn' he thought that was tonight. He ran his hand across his face he was in no mood to go to a BBQ and be all cheerful but he had promised Carlos he would turn up. 'Carlos will manage after all there will be plenty of people there' he thought to himself. 'But so will she. Susan will be there too' the other part of his mind acknowledged. Mike sighed loudly as Bongo joined him in the kitchen. His mind was made up, "Sorry buddy. I have a BBQ to get to." Mike ran upstairs to shower and clean himself up.

* * *

"Julie come on are you ready?" Susan yelled up the stairs to her daughter. Julie came down the stairs after five minutes, "Yeah mom. I'm all set," she replied.

She looked at her mom wearing a knee length white tiered skirt and a lilac halter neck top, her hair cascading down her face in gentle waves. " See didn't I tell you that outfit would look great," asked Julie.

"Okay, Okay. You were right," Susan replied smiling at her daughter. 'I might as well look sexy, even though I don't feel it' Susan thought to herself sombrely.

Susan took her daughters hand and they slowly made their way over to Gabrielle's house. Susan didn't notice the car and the camera taking her image as she walked across the street.

* * *

Susan and Julie entered the house and joined everyone in the back. Julie spotted Danielle and a few other kids from her school and made her way over to them leaving her mother to her own devices. Susan sighed inwardly 'This is it' she said before making her way over to her circle of friends.

"Hey Guys," she greeted warmly.

"Susan I am so glad you came," smiled Gabby pulling her friend into a warm hug.

"You look gorgeous," exclaimed Lynette.

"Thanks, so do you guys. Wow it's a big turn out," smiled Susan. She felt lucky that she had these women as her friend. They talked about Lynette's kids, Bree's kids, the latest gossip, they talked about anything and everything except what happened between Susan and Mike that day. Susan was enjoying herself and gently bit into a burger Gabrielle had offered to her.

"Mmm this is good," she moaned.

"It's a recipe that Carlos' mama used. I figured she might as well be good for one thing," replied Gabrielle smiling.

Susan laughed and heard a shriek coming from the other side of the garden. The teens had apparently decided to jump in the pool.

"Its okay. We'll throw them out later. You going to go for a swim" smiled Gabrielle.

"Err.. I think I'll skip it," laughed Susan.

"Hey Gabby, enough gossiping. How about some burgers for us hungry guys," exclaimed Carlos coming behind her and placing a kiss on her cheek. Gabrielle playfully tried to push him away.

Susan looked up and saw Mike stood next to Carlos. He looked gorgeous as usual. He was wearing a figure hugging black t-shirt, showing the strong muscles beneath and a pair of jeans hugging his long legs perfectly. She looked up at him and his hair was in its usual style and the right amount of stubble framed his face. She quickly turned away to face Gabrielle. Mike was mesmerized, she was stunning sat there the wind blowing against her face. He always knew she was beautiful but to see her again after so many weeks bought forward the rush, heat and desire he felt whenever he was around her. He watched as Susan's tongue came out of her perfect mouth to unconsciously lick her lips. The same tongue that did wonderful things to his body. He groaned softly.

"Here you go Mike," spoke Gabrielle offering him a burger. Mike looked at her "Thanks," he replied softly. He turned back around but Susan was nowhere to be seen. He walked off with Carlos thoughts consuming his mind.

* * *

Susan was in the kitchen she swallowed down her second glass of wine and was preparing to fill it up again when Bree saw her.

"Susan are you okay," she asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine just needed a little time out," replied Susan.

"Susan about Mike.."

"Please Bree. I don't wanna talk about it. I thought I was strong enough but after seeing him out there and not being able to…. I can't please understand," stammered Susan.

"Honey, that's okay if you ever feel ready to talk about it you know where to find me," she replied sincerely.

Susan was touched by her friend's affection and hugged her thanking her softly.

"Well, well if it isn't Susan Mayer," shouted a voice interrupting the quiet moment.

"Karl what are you doing here?" Susan asked irritated. She did not need this right now.

"Well I came to check up on you," he replied "Gosh Susie you look amazing," smiled Karl.

"Gee I didn't know you cared so much," responded Susan sarcastically. "You wasted your time. I'm fine and I certainly don't need you checking up on me."

"Why are you so angry Susie? The plumber still on your mind," he asked. Instead of giving him an answer Susan poured herself another glass of wine.

* * *

Outside Mike was sat alone at the far end of the pool with only his thoughts for company. He took a mouthful of his beer and looked around for Susan. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Edie smiling at him dressed in a tight figure hugging red dress.

"Mike what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Trying to be alone so if you don't mind," he responded coldly. He looked at her angry that she had ruined his chance with Susan.

"Why did you do it?" he asked

"Do what?" asked Edie feigning innocence.

"You know damn well what I am talking about," Mike seethed becoming angry.

"Want a repeat performance do ya," smiled Edie. She coyly moved her hand up his leg towards the zipper of his jeans. Mike grabbed her hands. He looked into her eyes and moved closer. Edie smiled finally he was going to kiss her. She waited for his lips to join hers. Instead Mike pushed her back and stood up " Stay the hell away from me," he growled before moving away.

* * *

Susan sighed this was not her idea of fun. She was at a BBQ with a guy she couldn't get out of her mind and her ex- husband who insisted on sticking around much to her dismay. She had managed to get away from Karl and made her way towards Lynette. She sat down greeting her friend.

"So Susan, I noticed Karl was here. What's the deal," she asked curious.

"I don't even know the answer to that, sighed Susan.

"Has Mike seen him? I mean after what happened last time they were together," Lynette queried.

"I don't know. God I hope not. I just wish I wasn't here. On the one side there's Mike who I don't wanna see or speak to and on the other is Karl who insists on driving me insane," sighed Susan running her hand through her hair.

Susan looked up and spotted Mike talking to Tom and Carlos. He met her gaze and stares at her. His eyes full of longing and sadness. Susan looked away. It was getting darker and the kids had put on some music, which played loudly throughout the garden. Susan spotted Julie who was with Danielle and Andrew. Just then a song came on and Susan listened thinking of how perfectly the lyrics fit Mike.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

_Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Susan got up. She needed to stop thinking about him. He was out of her life. What was the point in hurting herself with these thoughts?

"Lynette I'm gonna go and get some ice-cream. Do you want some," she asked.

"Sure. You want a hand," Lynette smiled.

"No I'm fine. I'll be right back," Susan said running as fast as she could into the kitchen. She wouldn't break down in front of him. She just couldn't.

* * *

Mike looked around the Solis' backyard, the kids were in a corner laughing and joking around with each other. The adults sat generally chatting to each other. He stood up " I'm gonna go take a walk," he mumbled to none in particular. He saw Susan in the kitchen wiping at her eyes and absentmindedly filling up a bowl with ice cream. Mike started to head for the kitchen when someone stepped in front of him.

"Plumber," Mike looked up immediately recognizing the belittling tone. Karl stood there looking at him sharply.

"What are you doing here," he asked angrily.

Mike glared at him, "I was invited which is more than can be said for you."

Karl let out a small chuckle. Mike looked towards the kitchen Susan was still there. He moved around Karl getting impatient. Karl refused to budge.

"Get out of my way," snarled Mike. Karl stood there motionless. Mike had a feeling Karl was testing him, trying to goad him into a fight. Mike sighed he didn't want to fight Karl not while Susan was here. He had already hurt her enough. Instead he once again moved across from Karl.

"Plumber if I were you, I'd stay out of Susan's life, he yelled.

"Mike glared at him refusing to give into his provoking.

* * *

Elsewhere Susan was heading back towards Lynette with the ice cream when someone stepped in her way. Susan mumbled a short sorry not bothering to look up till she heard the voice of the person stood only inches from her.

"Susan my, don't you look different," smirked Edie. Susan looked up wearily and saw the face of the woman she despised, the woman who got to hold Mike, the one who got to kiss him and make love to him. Instead of giving Edie a reply Susan started to walk away she needed to get away from her. Edie smiled and pulled at Susan's arm making her drop the ice cream.

"Susan, you don't have to be so rude," she spoke annoyed. Susan looked at her she couldn't get the image of her and Mike kissing out of her head. "Edie leave me alone," she stated sombrely.

"But Susan we are friends," smiled Edie as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Friends, don't betray each other in the back," yelled Susan.

Edie scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Are you still mad about the whole Mike thing. God Susan you need to get over it." Susan realised it was no use talking to Edie and walked away. What Edie said next made her stop in her tracks.

"Susan… Mike is just an amazing kisser. Don't you think? The way his tongue slowly enters your mouth and how he playfully nibbles at your lips," retorted Edie knowing that was going to hurt Susan and she was right Susan had turned around and was looking at her, hurt masking her entire face.

"And the things that man can do with his hands… I mean.." continued Edie, enjoying Susan's mind playing tricks with the thought of her and Mike.

Susan couldn't take it anymore. Images flashing through her mind of Edie and Mike kissing, making love in his bed, the very same bed she fell asleep in night after night. Susan willed the tears not to come but it was too late. She ran towards the door she had to get out of there. Edie once again stood in her way.

"Where are you going Susan? I haven't told you the best part yet," sniped Edie.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," yelled Susan. Everyone turned to stare at the sound of Susan's painful cry. They saw a tearful Susan stood next to a smug Edie. Mike had heard Susan' voice and moved away from Karl to see Susan trying to get past Edie.

"Face it Susan," replied Edie coming closer. "Mike needed a real woman, you couldn't even hold onto Karl, did you really think Mike would fall in love with you," she whispered laughing.

Suddenly Susan reached forward and slapped Edie across the face, momentarily stunned Edie didn't realise how close they were to the pool and fell in dragging Susan in with her. The crowd gasped in amazement each wanting to know what was going on. Mike and Karl ran towards them. Mike looked at Susan and reached to pull her out of the pool. She pushed his hand away " Just don't Mike, just don't touch me," she cried pulling herself out of the pool and running as far away as she could. Mike left Edie in the pool and ran after her.

* * *

Once outside Mike saw Susan running towards her house. He yelled for her, but she refused to look back.

"SUSAN.. SUSAN.. WAIT." he called. Upon reaching her Susan turned around. Mike saw her tear streaked face.

"Susan, please. What happened?" he asked softly.

"Your girlfriend told me everything Mike. How much… she … enjoys.. kissing..you. That.. you never… felt for anyone.. what .. you feel for her. Was I just a game to you? Did you feel sorry for me? Is that why you started dating me… the lonely divorcee… god I feel.. so stupid," she spoke brokenly.

"Susan, how can you say that. You were not..." he argued.

"I don't know anymore. I never knew you. Go Mike, your girlfriend is waiting," she replied turning away. Mike placed a hand on Susan's shoulder "Please Susan,"

"Just don't Mike… I don't' want you to touch me ever. Just go," she yelled harshly.

"Susan we need to talk.. Please," he begged desperately wanting to make things right. Susan started to walk away. He pulled her back into his arms; she looked up at him and felt the heat from his skin and the closeness of his lips. " I don't trust you," she confessed sadly.

"I know, but I want to explain everything to you," replied Mike. He gently took her hand in his. Susan protested stubbornly as Mike led her to his house.

TBC…


	5. The Talk

Hi Guys. Sorry about the lack of updates. I was in Australia most of the summer visiting my cousin who had a car crash, but she's all better now. I have the next few chapters ready it's just a matter of typing them up. Enjoy this chapter and as always feedback is appreciated.

As always I own nothing. This fic is written purely for entertainment purposes.

**Chapter 5: The Talk**.

Mike had finally managed to get an unwilling Susan into his house. He held firmly onto her hand as she struggled to get away but Mike wasn't about to let her go. Susan reluctantly followed him into the house as he opened the door. She looked around the familiar surroundings as Mike told her to sit down.

"I'll just be back in a minute," he said softly. Once Susan was left alone all thoughts and emotions raced through her mind. The happy memories once shared now seemed so far away. She sighed loudly. 'What was she thinking coming here with Mike?' She couldn't stay here it was too much. She knew she wasn't strong enough. She slowly inched her way towards the door.

"Susan what are you doing?" asked Mike coming down the stairs. She cursed inwardly and turned around to see him standing next to her. She sucked in a deep breath as he smiled at her.

"Please Susan don't go. We need to talk." His words were met by a stony silence. Mike handed her a towel in his outstretched hands. Susan chose to ignore him it was easier that way.

"Come on Susan don't be so stubborn," he argued, "You'll catch a cold."

"Like you care so much," she snapped becoming irritated by his kindness. She ran a hand through her wet hair, her clothes were wet and she was starting to feel chilly.

"Please Susan," pleaded Mike trying once again. Susan took the towel from him as she did her fingers came into contact with his hand. She let her fingers linger on his soft masculine hands. She looked up at Mike and saw something in his eyes, passion and lust. She quickly pulled her hand away much to Mike's disappointment. Susan rubbed the towel through her hair drying it as best she could. She was feeling claustrophobic at Mike's sudden nearness to her body and moved away to the table placing the towel on an empty chair. Both stared at each other in silence neither knowing what to say. Mike looked at Susan's wet clothes and noticed that she was rubbing her arms trying to keep warm.

"I can get you something to change into," he offered.

Susan looked at him, "Don't try to change the subject Mike. Say whatever it is that you dragged me here for so I can go home. I'm really tired and you are keeping me up."

Mike chose to ignore her remarks he knew she was hurting and she had every reason to lash out at him. After he didn't say anything for a while Susan was beginning to get annoyed, "What the hell do you want from me Mike? Do you want me to fall at your feet, forgive you and play the happy boyfriend and girlfriend act?" Mike's face filled with shock and confusion, Susan was pleased she did not want to make this easy for him not after he hurt her so much.

"Susan I know you are angry with me and what you found out about my past," he began. Susan took a seat on the chair, "But this was my problem and I'm the one who should carry the weight of it not you," he explained.

"That's still not an excuse to keep it from your girlfriend," Susan bit back slightly raising her voice, "God Mike I **_was _**your girlfriend. You have absolutely no idea how I felt when the cop told me all about your cheery little past," she continued sarcastically.

"You said before that there was never a right time, how about the times we went out for a meal or the times we were just lying in bed talking. What about then Mike? Did you just forget? No because you can't forget something like being in jail. I'm guessing it was just an excuse," snapped Susan.

"Susan that's not how it was I wanted to tell you…but…"

"But what Mike, what? " she asked shaking her head in disbelief, "Do you not understand the sharing concept of a relationship? Wait. Why even bother asking I already know the answer is NO!" she yelled.

Mike moved away from the wall he was leaning on and tried to get closer to Susan but she moved the chair away making sure that they were a safe distance apart.

"I understand the concept. It's just something I'm not used to," explained Mike. Susan blatantly refused to give him the benefit of the doubt, "Well you have done a great job," she scolded.

"Susan when are you going to stop with this act and just listen," he asked growing frustrated. He moved into the kitchen to get himself a beer. He opened the bottle and bought one out for Susan handing it to her without a word. Mike took a long swig of his beer and looked at the woman sat across from him. There was so much pain in her eyes.

"So what are we having a friendly drink now?" she asked laughing morbidly.

"Susan don't you think we should talk?" asked Mike.

"If you really want to know. I think I need to go home and forget you ever existed, forget that Mike Delfino entered my life," she responded meeting his gaze.

"You don't mean that," he replied.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN OR WHAT I FEEL?" yelled Susan throwing the towel at him, "Last time I checked you moved on."

"Susan I want to explain everything to you. I want to tell you the truth," he spoke gently.

Susan laughed bitterly, "The**_ truth_**. Are you actually familiar with the word Mike? I would have thought liar, cheat, betrayal were more fitting. "

"Susan just listen to what I have to say and if you want to leave after that I'm not going to stop you," reasoned Mike.

Wrapping her arms around her middle Susan was still seething with anger but nevertheless she couldn't help some insecurities filter through, "I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I just want you to listen," whispered Mike.

Susan looked into his eyes, the eyes she once loved, truth be told she still did. Could she listen to what Mike had to say? Did he deserve a chance to explain? She looked into his pleading eyes and before she had a chance to think her heart won over her brain.

"Okay I'll listen," she spoke warmly.

* * *

Back at the BBQ everyone went back to their own business after the commotion between Edie and Susan had settled down. Julie watched from a corner as Edie dried herself off cursing her mom to everyone that walked by. Julie made her way towards Edie determinedly.

"Gosh Ms Britt it's such a shame your dress is all ruined. Gee what a disaster although it did tend to show off the lumps in your figure," smirked Julie with a hint of satisfaction.

Edie turned around to the voice of Susan's daughter who was staring daggers at her.

"Well I hate to brag little girl but it was worth it to see the look on your mom's face. I mean poor Susan having to hear all that about Mike and me. Her reaction was priceless. I can just see her face right now," smirked Edie coldly.

Julie sneered with hate, "Don't talk about my mom like that. I wish you drowned in the pool, you stupid slut," she yelled. Karl and Bree heard Julie's outburst and made their way towards her.

"Julie don't use that language," scolded her father coming to stand beside her.

"You should hear what she said about mom," replied Julie defending her actions.

"I'm sure you just misheard," responded Karl looking at Julie.

"I'm not deaf," she yelled. "You and Mike should leave and stay the hell away from my mom. Mike certainly hit the jackpot if he wanted a slut," yelled Julie.

"JULIE MAYER, " yelled her father.

"Excuse me but I will not be called a slut least of all by you," snapped Edie.

Bree stepped in placing a comforting hand on Julie's shoulder, "Honey maybe we should go and look for your mom," she spoke in a gentle tone.

"That's a good idea. Did she leave?" asked Julie.

"Err yes. She ran out of here, but Mike also went after her," answered Bree.

"WHAT?" yelled Edie and Karl in unison.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Susan, who the hell does she think she is. There is no way she is getting Mike back not if I have anything to do with it," snapped Edie leaving the party in a huff.

Julie moved away from Bree, wanting to get to her mom.

"Honey are you going to be okay?" asked a concerned Bree.

"Thank you Mrs Van de Kamp but I just have to go find my mom," she responded leaving the party followed by Karl.

"What was that about?" asked Lynette heading towards Bree with Gabrielle by her side.

"Mike and Susan," replied Bree.

"Do you think we should do something?" asked Gabrielle.

"Honestly. I think they need to sort it out between themselves. Lets go and enjoy the rest of the party," responded Bree. The three friends headed back to the garden hoping things would turn out all right.

* * *

"So I came to Wisteria Lane to try and find out what happened to Diedra, Noah trusted me and I felt like I owed him. I never expected to fall in love. I was here to do a job then leave. I know I should have been honest with you from the start but I didn't want to put you in any danger," finished Mike sitting back a sigh escaping his lips.

Susan sat there and listened for the past half an hour as Mike told her everything. He told her about his unhappy childhood, how he met Diedra who was suffering from drug abuse, how he tried to save Diedra from a cop that was going to rape her but in his act of self defense the cop had died. He told her about his marriage and how he lost his wife. He told her about how Noah had found him asking him to look for his daughter, but it was too late as she had been dead for almost fifteen years. She realised it now Mike wasn't a killer he acted in self-defense. A lone tear escaped her eye running down her cheek. Maybe if she had not been so foolish and stubborn. If she had listened to him in the first place, they would still be together instead she had lost him to Edie.

"Is there anything else?" she asked in a soft whisper. Mike looked at her sad face. He moved closer leaning in, "Yes I…I." he began only to be cut of by a sharp rapping on his door.

"Mike…Mike are you there?" yelled the unmistakable voice of Edie. The moment had vanished as Susan moved back from Mike and turned away breaking eye contact. Outside Edie continued banging on the door and Susan stood up suddenly not knowing what to do and feeling very alone. There was no way out of the house. Mike stood up to answer the door and get rid of Edie as soon as possible.

"I'm not going anywhere till you open the door," demanded Edie.

"He gently opened the door and Edie sauntered in and gave him a hug. She gently placed a kiss against his cheek, "I think I left my red bra here after the other night," lied Edie. Mike pulled away horrified but it was too late Susan had heard every word and ran upstairs. Julie and Karl ran into Mike's house to hear the sound of the bathroom door being locked angrily.

"What did you do to her?" accused Julie looking at Mike and Edie.

"Julie I swear I did nothing," claimed Mike. He angrily looked at Edie, "I thought I told you to stay away from me," he growled. Edie laughed lightly, "Oh I thought you would have cooled down by now," she smirked.

"Get out of my house," snapped Mike.

"Mike…" Edie protested. Mike glared at her, "GET OUT."

"Tell your mom not to dwell on it too much," she spoke looking at Julie before leaving, annoyed that Mike threw her out.

"I'm gonna go get mom," spoke Julie heading towards the stairs. Mike went up to her, "Julie please let me," he asked.

"Mike I really don't think that's a good idea. Please don't make it any worse," she responded softly walking upstairs.

" Well Plumber you just can't help screwing things up can ya," laughed Karl.

"Get out of my house before I personally throw you out," snarled Mike.

"I'm not leaving here without Susan," he answered.

"What makes you think I'm going to let her go with you?"

"Last time I checked plumber you and Susan were not together anymore," smirked Karl folding his arms.

"Neither were you," Mike gritted through clenched teeth his fury coming to the forefront.

"I have more right than you after all I married her," smiled Karl.

Mike had enough of Karl's taunting and lashed out punching him squarely on the face. Karl smiled this was exactly what he wanted for Mike to respond to his taunts. Without enough time to react Mike ran into Karl sending him into the banister of the stairs. He applied another blow to his cheek and Karl responded sending a blow to Mike's face splitting his lip open in the process. Mike was better built than Karl and retaliated by punching Karl in the chest.

Susan was making her way down the stairs wanting to go home when she saw Mike and Karl beating each other into submission. She ran down the remaining stairs and placed herself between them pushing them apart as best she could.

"STOP IT, JUST STOP," she yelled at them both. She turned to look at Mike whose lip was bleeding leaving a crimson trail of blood down his stubble-covered chin. Karl however appeared to have taken on the brunt of the beating as he struggled to stand and had a nasty deep bruise forming beneath his eye.

"Susan…. I…" began Mike.

"I don't want to hear it Mike. I don't want to listen to your excuses or reasons that could possibly justify what you have done. I just can't deal with this not now not ever," she whispered softly.

"Susan please I'm sorry, stay we need to talk," pleaded Mike trying to maintain eye contact but failing.

"We better go. Come on Julie," spoke Susan making her way towards the door. Mike stood in front of her gently grabbing her arm.

"Please Mike don't make this any harder. Just let me go," she begged feeling the onset of tears approaching.

"No Susan I am not going to let you walk out of here. I know you felt something earlier. Don't walk away from it," he whispered. His sad blue eyes searching for her soft brown ones.

"What do you want me to do Mike?" she cried freely.

"Stay with me. Don't go not yet," replied Mike stroking her cheek. Susan sighed looking at her daughter, "Julie would you be alright going home. I need to talk to Mike," she asked.

"Mom are you sure. You don't have to listen to him if you don't want to," responded Julie looking fiercely at Mike who had his gaze set on her mom.

"I think we need to finish things, get them over with. I'll be home in a little while," she remarked giving her daughter a soft kiss on the cheek.

"What. You are not staying here with him are you?" asked a bewildered Karl.

"Go home Karl, I told you earlier I don't need your help," she sighed.

"But Susie what about Julie?" he complained.

"Dad I can take care of myself," supplied Julie coming to her mother's aide. She left the house Karl grudgingly following her but not before having another go at Mike, "Remember Susie he has Edie now." Mike sighed and closed the door. Susan threw her hands up in desperation and knelt against the wall. Neither spoke both distracted by the awkward silence between them. Minutes passed and not one word was spoken.

"I don't know Mike." Susan began running her hands through her hair, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Mike met her eyes, "What was?"

Susan looked at him holding his eyes with her own, "Us. Our relationship was a bad idea."

Mike could hardly believe that she was thinking this, did she not have any feelings for him at all? He shook his head, "No don't say that. You're wrong."

"Am I wrong Mike?" she yelled her fury coming to the forefront yet again, "You couldn't even tell me about your past. I'm not surprised though look how quickly you moved on from our relationship," she took to pacing the room.

Mike also let his own anger come forward, "Move on Susan. I moved on. What about you? Two weeks after we break up and you go after the next guy," he yelled jealously consuming his entire body.

"Don't you dare try to turn this on me," she yelled. "If you had been honest with me from the start then we would not be here. I never thought the one guy I trusted in my life could hurt me so much."

"Susan I… "

"You want to know why I went on that date with Bill," she interrupted. "To get you out of my mind. To hurt you just like you hurt me. It didn't work though. I talked about you all night, even getting into an accident."

"Hold on you had an accident," Mike interrupted shocked at the new piece of information.

"Yeah it was no big deal I'm still here aren't I, although I wish I wasn't," she confessed for the first time. Mike was shocked and angry with her. He grabbed her by the arms pulling her towards his face, "DON'T YOU SAY THAT EVER," he yelled.

Susan pushed him away harshly, "Why because you care so much? Don't make me laugh."

"I care Susan, more than you know," he shouted refuting her statement. Susan eyed him angrily, "Care lets see. Is sleeping with Edie caring? God Mike if you didn't want to meet me in the park you should have said so, instead of flaunting your relationship with her. You have ruined me for every man. I mean I can't be with anyone because all I can think about is how they are not you or they don't hold me like you did or even have the same little quirks. The way your eyes light up when you talked to me, the way your smile fills my heart."

"Susan there…"

"Was it good Mike, kissing her? Is she better in bed than me? Did you enjoy hurting me?" she cried.

"Susan you have to believe me when I tell you that there is nothing going on between me and Edie," his voice was desperate.

"Why because you're so honest," she laughed bitterly, "Have you been having sex with Edie?" she asked suddenly.

"NO!" Mike reacted without hesitation hoping to leave no doubt in Susan's mind that his answer was the truth.

"So why would you kiss her when you knew I was coming to see you?" she whispered sadly.

"Susan I know what it looked like but Edie turned up at the park and kissed me before I even knew what was happening. I was an idiot for falling for her act," he explained.

"So Edie kissed you. You didn't move on. Am I supposed to believe you? To trust you?" she asked confused.

"Susan how could I move on? The answer is I couldn't. Everyday we were apart all I could think about was you. I missed you so much I still do," admitted Mike.

Susan felt her eyes tearing as Mike admitted his feelings for her, "She told me that you said our relationship was a mistake. That you regretted it," she whispered softly. She held her face up looking into his eyes.

"Susan I will never regret anytime I spent with you. You make me feel like I have never felt before," said Mike.

"It was so hard for me Mike finding out about your past from a complete stranger. Why didn't you trust me? I would have listened," she spoke her voice hitching as sobs, threatened to overcome her.

Mike moved to her and wrapped her in his embrace. That did it for Susan she finally broke down as gentle sobs racked her entire body. Mike felt her tears make a wet patch on his t-shirt. Susan's arms clung around his back. Mike felt his own eyes start to fill with tears and tears coursed down his own cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to upset you. I wish we didn't lose these past few months," he whispered gently stroking her back. Susan looked up at him through her soft brown eyes. He gently dried the tear rolling down her soft cheek, "Please don't cry," he spoke. He continued to whisper comforting words in the shell of her ear, content to hold her at his side while the rest of the world faded into a dark abyss.

Susan shivered at the soft touch of his thumb tracing her cheek and without a seconds thought reached her fingers to touch his face. She traced the cut of his lip, a few specks of blood lingering from earlier. She gently ran her fingers across his beautiful face, his smooth forehead, his perfect nose, across his cheeks and his stubble-covered jaw finally arriving back at his soft kissable lips. Mike closed his eyes as her fingers moved across his face basking in her perfect touch. He silently prayed that this was not a dream and she was really here. He gently opened his eyes looking at her with lust, passion and most of all love, "I never stopped myself from loving you," he expressed.

"Neither have I," replied Susan softly smiling at him. Mike smiled widely at her, the smile she thought she would never see again, "Can I kiss you now?" he asked gently looking into her eyes. Her face widened into a grin, "Yes."

He leaned into her, their faces almost met. She could feel his breath on her face. They were both aware of their need for each other, they knew in their minds that they should try to take things slowly but they could not deny the passion between them caused by a simple touch of the other's hand.

Susan tried to speak but only a soft moan came out. He murmured her name full of wanting and need before swooping down joining his lips against hers. Susan sighed a warm feeling waking her insides. It had been months since she felt something warm against her skin, since she felt Mike.

Slowly, teasingly Mike opened his mouth slightly and brushed his lips against her soft ones. She still tasted the same; he never thought he would get a chance to taste her perfect soft lips again. Susan strengthened her hold on Mike as she passionately kissed him back tasting the soft copper sting residue of dried blood. He was still the best kisser. She missed his lips against hers as they travelled across her body. Susan allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Mike's hands continued their discovery on her lower back where her top had exposed a small patch of soft supple skin. His hands roamed the small of her back, creating soothing circular motions that made Susan want to melt.

In one swift motion Mike lifted up Susan, she wrapped her legs around his strong chest as he continued kissing her. He moved backwards and pinned her against the wall, his thigh between her legs. Susan felt her whole body responding and grinded her body against his. He took her arms and held them over her head. His hands joined in hers. Mike pulled away from her lips and placed soft kisses against her delicate neck. Susan moaned loudly as he used his tongue to pleasure her. He kissed her collarbone moving towards the top of her chest. Susan grabbed his head for a searing kiss that left both of them breathless. Mike freed one of his hands and sensitively started to stroke Susan's leg. He gently moved his hand up her damp skirt, her moans of pleasure driving him on. His soft hands played with the top of her thighs creating circular motions as she buried her face in his neck kissing every part of it. Susan was going crazy by his teasing; she had forgotten how talented his hands could be. She moaned as he gently pressed against her lace knickers. She bucked into him holding onto his neck.

"Please Mike…. don't torture me anymore. I need you," she managed to rasp out.

Mike smiled at her seductively, "Impatient are we?" Susan responded by taking his earlobe into his mouth sucking on it gently, "Only for you," she moaned breathlessly.

The pair managed to make it upstairs despite stopping at various intervals to playfully kiss, nibble, bite or suck the other person. At one point Susan had managed to push Mike into a wall and proceeded to rip his t-shirt off. As she marvelled in his beautiful physique, Mike pulled her closer and led her into the bedroom.

Susan lay on her back in his bed, the bed they both shared as Mike hovered over her placing open mouthed kisses along exposed patches of her skin.

"Are you sure? We can wait," he whispered looking into her eyes and stroking her face.

"I can't wait," replied Susan moaning as she ran her hands through his soft hair. Mike slowly untied the strap of her top kissing her as he did. He slowly peeled it away marvelling in wonder as she lay on his bed. He proceeded to gently roll down her skirt leaving her looking at him in her bra and panties. Mike was at a loss for words. He had seen her naked plenty of times but she still managed to take his breath away. Susan looked at him and instinctively tried to cover herself up.

"Don't Susan, you're beautiful," he revealed truthfully. He knelt down and kissed her covered breasts. Susan sighed, "You still have too many clothes on," she said pulling off his pants and boxers at the same time. Now it was her turn to become speechless. Mike undid the clasp of her bra as her breasts fell free only to be replaced by his mouth and hand. Susan ran her hands across his naked back, her nails gently scraping against his skin. She moaned loudly and arched her chest towards his talented mouth wanting to feel more of him. She could feel his stubble graze against her chest as he tasted each inch of her skin. His hands exploring the parts of her body he knew so well.

"Please Mike…now," she begged. Mike kissed his way up her body meeting his lips with hers in passion as tongues dwelled with each other. He joined their hands together, fingers intertwining as Mike thrust into her, their bodies finally joined as 'one' once again.

Later that night Susan was lying in bed with her head on Mike's chest listening to his heartbeat. They had made love several times and now Mike had not said anything since. She turned onto his chest to look into his eyes searching for some clue as to what he was thinking. His face betrayed no emotion.

"Mike are you okay?" Susan asked worriedly hoping that he didn't regret what happened. She knew she wasn't strong enough to handle the rejection. Mike could sense the fear in her voice, "I'm fine. I was just thinking of these past few months. If I had been honest with you from the start then…"

"Shhh, Mike," whispered Susan placing a finger against his lips, "What happened is in the past. We have to look to our future now. Besides Mike Delfino, I love you," she smiled kissing his chest. Mike laughed at her "Oh," he asked.

"Uh huh, must have something to do with your tattoo. I'm a sucker for those things," she smirked tracing it on his arm. Mike laughed warmly pulling her towards his lips for a gentle kiss, "I love you Susan. I always will. I promise I will never let anything hurt you," he declared truthfully. Susan lay in his embrace sated and content until sleep finally overcame the two lovers.

* * *

TBC 

Feedback appreciated. Next chapter up soon.


	6. New Threats

**A/N:** Thank you for the feedback esp my faithful reviewer Skylinechick07. I'm glad you all liked 'Goodnight'.Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always let me know what you thought of it.

**A/N to Mary615:** If you are reading this i appreciate it if you would not take my work that i spent alot of time on and passsing it off as your own. If this continues i will have to stop writing because i do not enjoy my hard work getting used like this. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Threats**

The following morning Susan gently stirred and opened her eyes to see her beloved Mike lying fast asleep with one arm stretched across her body. He looked so peaceful and serene. He always was beautiful to Susan not just because of his amazing looks but also because of his warm heart. The way he cared about her, the way he loved her. She watched him intently as he slept, her heart filling with joy at being with this remarkable man once again.

Susan wistfully ran her fingers through his soft hair. She wished they could stay like this forever in each other's arms, but morning came and with it came responsibilities, she knew she had to go and check on Julie. Unwillingly she moved from under Mike's hold and searched for her clothes. She hastily looked for a piece of paper and wrote Mike a note saying that she would see him later.

Mike gently moved on the bed his arms instinctively reaching for Susan, but feeling strangely empty. 'Oh Please don't let it have all been a dream,' he begged silently. He cautiously opened his eyes to see Susan placing something on his cabinet and sighed with relief.

"Morning beautiful," he mumbled sleepily watching her. Susan startled by the sound of his voice jumped up in shock. She turned around to see Mike watching her with a small smile on his face. His beautiful blue eyes doing a lazy perusal of her body.

"Morning," she replied almost shyly, "I missed saying that to you," she confessed a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Where are you going?" asked Mike gently.

"I'm going to go home, have a shower and check on Julie," she replied kissing his cheek.

Mike pulled her back onto the bed, his lips joining hers for a hot kiss. Susan melted into his embrace and placed her hands on his chest.

"You could have a shower here with me," spoke Mike gently sucking on her neck. Susan arched her head to the side offering him more access.

"But I need a change of clothes too," she moaned. Mike expertly slipped his hands up her top caressing the smooth skin underneath.

"Trust me you won't need clothes for a while yet," he murmured huskily kissing her lips.

Susan moved so that she was on top of Mike. She gently took his earlobe into her mouth sucking on it. "Haven't you had enough yet?" she teased.

"Not when it comes to you," replied Mike grinning at her suggestively.

"I would love too baby but I should really go and check on Julie. You eat some breakfast and get changed. I'll come back in an hour or so," reasoned Susan.

"Okay, okay. I'll miss you," sighed Mike reluctantly.

"Me too," she whispered giving him one last kiss. Mike once again pulled her closer the kiss getting more and more passionate till something jumping on the bed startled them both. Susan and Mike looked towards the end of the bed seeing a happy Bongo wagging his tail.

"Bongo off," yelled Mike.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," laughed Susan. She got off the bed glancing once more at Mike pushing Bongo off the bed before running towards her house a happy spring in her step.

* * *

Susan walked into her house to see Julie in the kitchen eating breakfast and glancing at the paper. Julie looked up at her with a smug expression.

"So I take it from the smile on your face, you and Mike are back together," asked Julie.

"What smile?" asked Susan innocently.

"The smile that says I just had sex with the plumber I'm madly in love with," laughed Julie wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay okay stop with the innuendos," responded Susan, "Last night after you left Mike told me everything, about his past and why he got arrested. It turned out it was self-defence and he told me that he still loved me," beamed Susan sitting at the table next to her daughter.

"What about Edie?" asked Julie bluntly.

"There never was anything between them. Edie lied about everything and she played on my insecurities, she made it look like her and Mike were together this whole time," she replied a hint of anger in her voice.

"Wow I never knew Ms Britt could go that low," marvelled Julie placing a comforting hand on her mother's arm.

"I know, what I regret though is losing all those months with Mike. He tried so hard to explain but I refused to give him a chance," she whispered sadly.

"Mom you shouldn't dwell on the past. What did Mike say about this?" she asked softly.

"He said that it wasn't my fault, he didn't blame me. He said that he should have been honest with me form the start," explained Susan.

"And what's the problem, Mike loves you mom and you love him, that's all that matters," she spoke reassuringly.

Susan offered her a grateful smile, "How come you're so smart for a 13 year old?"

"I learnt from the best," answered Julie.

"So are you okay with me and Mike getting back together?" she asked.

"I think it's great mom. Mike makes you happy. Although I didn't except to see you for at least another day," teased Julie

"Stop it young lady," laughed Susan.

Karl Mayer was stood in the doorway listening to the conversation. Both Julie and Susan unaware of his presence.

"So Susie Q, you back with that plumber," he asked startling Susan from her seat.

"God Karl what are you doing here?" she asked her tone unfriendly.

"Well Susie, I waited for you to get back from the plumber's house and when you failed to turn up last night I fell asleep on the couch," he explained smugly.

Susan turned to her daughter, "You forgot to mention your dad was here," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Julie looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry it slipped my mind."

Karl turned to look at Julie then Susan, "Susie don't blame the girl. I was worried about you," he began.

Susan glared at him. Her happy mood slowly disappearing, "I was not blaming Julie for anything and stop calling me Susie," she threatened.

"Why not Susie?" asked Karl liking the fact that Susan was getting annoyed from his actions. Susan threw her hands up in despair, grabbing the newspaper from Julie she absentmindedly flicked through the pages.

"So Susan, are you back with the plumber? What's his name Mitch? Mike?" he asked curiously.

Susan stood up facing him, "Mike, his name is Mike and yes I am. Why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Gosh Susan, how can you be so stupid?" spoke Karl in a condescending tone.

"Excuse me," laughed Susan.

"Are you really going to go back to him, after he lied to you. He betrayed you," argued Karl.

"Newsflash Karl, who was it that begged me to take them back, telling me that they had changed," she yelled becoming angry.

"What when did this happen?" asked Julie interested.

"Julie, now's not the time," yelled Karl and Susan in unison.

"Susan he'll just end up hurting you again. Do you really want to go through that pain again?" he asked. He utterly despised the plumber and hated the idea of him and Susan getting back together. He wanted to stop it in any way possible.

"Mike will never hurt me Karl. You don't know him," whispered Susan.

"And you do," he asked. "You know all about his past."

"Dad please, Mike has told mom about his arrest. It was all…" began Julie.

"WHAT ARREST?" yelled Karl. Susan turned furiously towards her daughter. Julie knew she had given Karl more reasons to use against Mike. She mouthed a regretful sorry to her mom.

"The guy is an ex-con and you are back together with him. You are allowing him under the same roof as your daughter. Great parenting skills Susie," mocked Karl.

"Don't you dare talk to me about my parenting," yelled Susan. Julie tensely watched the unfolding drama between the two.

"Mom, dad just stop it. STOP," she yelled hoping to get their attention. It worked and they both turned to face her.

"Come on Julie pack your bags. You are coming with me," ordered Karl.

"What? Why?" asked Julie and Susan at the same time.

"I am not letting my daughter stay in the same house as a criminal," he replied firmly.

"Dad just stop it. I am not coming to live with you and your girlfriends. I like it here," she retorted determination on her face.

"Julie the plumber is dang…"

"No dad, he is not dangerous. He acted in self-defence. Mike adores mom, he would never let anything hurt her and I like him too. I like having Mike around," she declared firmly standing by her mother's side.

"Julie Mayer, you think about what you are doing," yelled Karl.

"I know what I am doing dad. I want to stay here with mom," she whispered.

Karl looked at them both sighing in defeat, knowing that it was useless he wasn't going to get Julie to change her mind. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door not before leaving a few parting words, "Susan you'll regret this and when he breaks your heart don't say I didn't warn you."

Susan sighed in annoyance. She gave her daughter a warm hug.

"Thank you sweetie. I know he's your dad but that man can drive me crazy," she moaned.

"I know mom but he was out of order," smiled Julie. "And now I'm late."

"Late, what for?" asked a confused Susan.

"I said I would go to the mall with Danielle, is that okay," she asked.

"Sure sweetie, you go and have a nice time," she said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks and mom if you and Mike can actually manage to restrain yourself and have a normal conversation, tell him I expect to see him come over for pizza," smiled Julie winking at her mom before leaving the house and an embarrassed Susan behind.

* * *

Later that day Susan looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It had been almost four hours since she last saw Mike. 'Damn Karl for interrupting and ruining her mood.' She had showered, eaten a little not feeling up to much.

Susan looked at her reflection in the mirror, feeling pleased with what she saw. She looked different her skin was positively glowing. 'I guess that's what love does to you.' She smiled leaving the house on her way to see Mike. She was anxious just like a teenager ready to meet her boyfriend for a secret rendezvous. She couldn't help it Mike made her feel like the most important woman in the world.

She knocked on his door softly, only for it to be opened and Susan dragged firmly inside. She was about to protest when soft warm lips came into contact with hers covering them in a searing kiss. She slowly opened her eyes to see Mike kissing her, seeking entrance to her mouth. She softly parted her lips allowing him the access they both desired and kissed him back with equal fervour. After a few minutes Mike gently pulled away.

"What happened to I'll be back in an hour," he asked breathlessly kissing her neck.

"I know I'm sorry. Karl was there and you know how he can get," moaned Susan stroking his back.

Mike looked into her eyes and pulled her towards the couch. He sat down and she willingly sat in his lap.

"So how did Julie take the news?" he asked concerned. He knew the mother- daughter bond that they shared was special. It was important for him to be accepted by Julie. Susan noticed his anxieties.

"Hey don't look so worried. She's fine with it and insisted that you come over for pizza," she replied comforting him.

Mike placed a quick kiss against her lips, "Good I know how important she is to you."

"You are too. You and Julie are my life," she whispered. Mike smiled lovingly at her confession.

"So what are we up to today?" she asked changing the subject, a smile on her face as she moved on his lap adjusting her position. She moved so that she was facing him fully. Mike wrapped his arms around her back as she played with his hair.

"Well I have booked us a reservation at this new Mexican place," he answered.

"Oh great I heard about that place. What times the reservation?" she asked nipping softly at his neck.

"In a few hours," he replied creating soothing circular motions on her back.

"I need to get changed," she declared looking him in the eyes.

"You look beautiful," grinned Mike. Susan smiled at him, "You're sweet but I am not going to a restaurant in jeans and a top," she replied.

"If you don't stop moving around we won't be going anywhere never mind the restaurant," he moaned.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" whispered Susan into his ear.

Mike slowly started to move his hand underneath her top as she moved closer to his lips, he could feel his heartbeat increasing as she slowly drew closer to him, inch by inch. She licked her lips in anticipation finally joining their lips together each desperate to fell the other. Mike pushed her towards his chest the heat from her body mingling with his own. Susan was the first to softly pull away watching as Mike's eyelids fluttered open. He watched her confusion masking his entire face as she moved from his lap.

"Susan…"

"I better go and get ready for our date," she said.

"What now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, how about you pick me up in a few hours," she asked kneeling over him, "And don't worry there will be plenty of time for dessert later she whispered into his ear before leaving a bewildered Mike sat on the couch.

* * *

"Wow this place is definitely classy," spoke Susan in a joyful tone walking into the restaurant her arm entwined with Mike's.

"I thought it would be nice," he replied glancing at her.

"You think I'm not too overdressed," she asked him worriedly seeing the glare of the other diners around the room. She had finally decided on a soft silk blue dress; whilst Mike wore a white shirt, black pants and a smart jacket.

"I think you look amazing forget about everyone else," he replied trying to reassure her.

"But Mi.." Mike cut her off placing his lips against hers. He allowed them to linger against hers for a few minutes before pulling away.

"I…uh..wow," stammered Susan trying to gain focus.

"Feel better?" he smirked at her. His soft eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Uh..Yeah," she managed to speak out, a deep blush covering her face.

"Can I help you?" asked a middle aged smartly dressed man.

"Reservation for Delfino," answered Mike distracted by the sight of his girlfriend. He didn't know if he would be able to keep his hands of her throughout the meal.

"Right this way Sir," spoke the man leading them towards their table in a secluded part of the restaurant. Mike ever the polite gentleman held the chair out for Susan as she took her seat.

"So have you had anymore trouble from Karl?" he began watching her face for a reaction.

"No I think he was just annoyed that I got back together with you. I don't think he likes you much," she laughed.

"The feelings mutual," responded Mike. Susan looked at her menu and frowned.

"What are you going to order?" asked Mike.

"I dunno. I'll let you pick," she replied warmly. A waiter appeared to take their order. They both made small talk and exchanged flirty glances till their food arrived. After they finished their meal both of them sat back in their chairs.

"It will take forever to work off all that food," sighed Susan.

"I can think of an extremely fun way to do that," teased Mike. Susan reached forward gently swatting him on the arm.

"Do you ever think of anything else?" she asked.

"Hey its your fault for getting me so worked up earlier," he laughed a teasing glint in his eyes. Mike looked at her tenderly watching as she drew small circles on the table with her fingers. He knew he had to be honest with her, he couldn't risk losing her not again. He nervously cleared his throat unsure of how to begin.

"Umm Susan there's something I need to tell you," he began suddenly the restaurant seemed too small. It felt like they were in a tight confined space. She sensed his discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"What is it Mike?" she asked concerned.

"When I told you about my past, about Deidra I wasn't entirely truthful," he confessed. As quickly as she placed her hand on his arm she moved it away. Mike was hurt by her actions.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"I was… given a list. Noah found out that Deidra had been killed and stuffed inside a kid's toy chest. Anyway Noah asked this cop to give me a list of people who purchased the exact same toy chest she was found in. One of the names turned out to be Paul Young," he explained.

"Oh God," she responded aloud. "Mike you know how Edie told you about me and her breaking into Paul's' house."

"Susan." he began only to be cut off.

"I know it was stupid, but somehow Paul found out and he came over one night, warning me to stay away from his business. He seemed different, really malicious," she confided in Mike.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Mike worried.

"No I managed to get away, but he really freaked me out and now when I see him he seems cold," she replied a shiver running down her spine.

"Susan I want you to stay away from Paul Young. He's a dangerous man. I don't want you to get hurt," warned Mike.

"Oh come on Mike," protested Susan.

"Please Susan, promise me that you won't go near him," he asked an urgency and sense of fear in his voice that Susan had not heard before. She placed her hand firmly in his.

"Okay Mike. I promise I'll stay away from Paul," she whispered kissing his knuckles lightly.

"So have you told Noah about Paul?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah I told him today. I also told him I don't want to be a part of his investigation into Deidra's death anymore," he answered looking her in the eyes.

"What why?" asked Susan shocked at this new piece of information.

"I just got you back Susan. I don't want to put you or Julie in any danger and if that means saying no to Noah then that's what I'll do," he whispered lovingly.

Susan stared at him tears forming in her eyes, "I can't believe you'd do that for me," she cried.

"I would do anything for you Susan. All I want, all I need in my life is you," he responded gently using his thumb to wipe away the tears residing on her cheeks. She smiled at him brightly.

"How about we get out of here?" he asked standing up. Susan took his offered hand.

"Let's go after all I did promise you dessert and I intend to keep my promise," she murmured. Mike laughed gently and followed her out of the restaurant.

* * *

Outside the lone figure in the car watched as the two lovers got into the car. He saw Mike Delfino place a kiss against Susan's lips as she held his car keys out of his reach. The man took a few pictures with his camera rage building inside him. He watched as the two drove off home. Revenge was his target and he was going to get it no matter what the cost was.

* * *

**One Month Later**

"So Susan how are things going with Mike?" asked Bree folding down her cards on the table. It was a Thursday afternoon and the girls had gotten together at Lynette's house for their weekly game of poker.

"It's going really well," sighed Susan.

"That's all you're going to tell us. Come on honey spill," demanded Gabrielle.

"Its great Mike is just so sweet, attentive and loving. The other day he made me a romantic candle-lit dinner, complete with roses and everything," she said beaming, getting a far away look in her eyes.

"Oh that is so sweet. You know I can't remember the last time Tom and I had a romantic date. These days its always 'Honey did you change Penny?' either that or the boys running riot again," moaned Lynette.

"Well at least he gives you romantic dates. Ever since Carlos and I got married. We haven't been on a romantic date let alone had a romantic evening in. He thinks it will demean his macho side in some way. It's all work, work, work with Carlos," revealed Gabrielle.

Although she knew she got plenty of romance form her gardener John. He knew how to treat a lady. He is always showering gifts on Gabrielle not materialistic possessions. But things he put a lot of thought into, like a book of poetry, some beautiful flowers or even a simple card. Gabrielle pulled herself out of her daydream, hoping no one noticed anything.

"Well all Rex and I tend to do is argue these days," said a sad Bree. Susan placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. She knew she really was lucky having a man like Mike Delfino in her life.

"Enough about guys, what about this formal dinner and dance evening you have planned Bree?" asked Lynette.

"Oh yes, well it's in two weeks as you know and the proceeds will go to the children's ward at Fairview General," responded Bree brightly.

"I can't wait. I actually told Tom a month in advance so he has no excuse," laughed Lynette.

"Well Carlos has bought me the most amazing gown. By that I mean he has but doesn't know it yet," smirked Gabrielle taking a sip of her drink.

The girls all laughed at Gabrielle's comment imaging how Carlos would react to the news.

"So Edie has not been around much," spoke Gabrielle. Susan looked at her and Gabrielle suddenly felt bad at bringing up her name.

"It's fine Gabby you can say her name," reassured Susan placing a chip in her mouth.

"Well last time anyone saw her was at the BBQ, she said she was going to go and visit some friends," supplied Bree.

"Yeah I remember her saying that," confirmed Lynette.

"Oh well, if she stays away the night of the dance then we can be sure that the evening will go without any problems," stated Bree.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Susan can you get that while I go check on Penny?" asked Lynette.

"Sure," Susan said standing up to answer the door.

"Hey if that's loverboy tell him we're not finished yet," grinned Gabrielle earning a shocked glare from Bree. Susan gently opened the door, only for none other than Edie Britt to march straight through.

"Here you are ladies. I'm back," she announced cheerfully sitting down at the table.

"Edie, what, when did you get back?" asked a shocked Bree.

"Just an hour ago," she replied inspecting her nails. Susan stood behind her, hands firmly place inside her jeans as she watched Edie settle in like the carnivore that she was. Susan's life would have been much more easier if Edie had decided to stay away.

"Susan aren't you going to sit down and ask me about my holiday?" asked Edie smugly. Lynette reappeared just as shocked as the others at seeing Edie sat in her kitchen.

"No thanks I think I'll pass," replied Susan.

"Oh come on don't tell me you're still mad about that night at the BBQ," she asked a hint of pleasure in her voice.

"Edie trust me I couldn't care less," began Susan

"Because Susan move on. It's not healthy," she answered back. "Whilst I was away Mike could not stop calling me. I mean he was ringing all the time asking when I was going to come home," she continued watching Susan's face for a reaction expecting to see her cry and not smile at her.

"Oh really," asked Susan leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I had to practically beg him not to call as much," smiled Edie.

"Mmm I bet you did," responded Susan looking at Gabrielle.

"Well apart from the times he came to visit," lied Edie.

"Gosh Edie how long did it take for you to plan all that in your head?" asked Susan getting annoyed of her rambling.

"What are you talking about?" asked Edie feigning innocence.

"Well the night of the BBQ Mike and I got back together. As in we are a couple again. I don't see how he could have called you when he was in my bed or rather I was in his," declared Susan satisfaction showing on her face.

"Well you're not with him every…" stammered Edie.

"Just stop Edie okay. I know you set out to come between Mike and me since the very beginning. I know all about that orchestrated stunt you pulled at the park that day. I am never going to believe your lies again," yelled Susan.

Edie was at a loss; she didn't know what to say she didn't expect Mike to go back to Susan.

"Well ladies, thanks for the game but I'm off to see my boyfriend," spoke Susan emphasising the word boyfriend as she looked at Edie.

The girls mumbled their goodbyes trying to control their laughter at the situation Edie had gotten into. Susan smiled at them all leaving a fuming Edie behind.

* * *

**Later that night**

"So Edie was there?" asked Mike as he placed the cartons of Chinese food on the table.

"Yeah the devil herself turned up," replied Susan watching as Mike laughed at her answer.

"So what did she have to say?" he asked placing some food in his mouth.

"Nothing interesting just being Edie as usual," smiled Susan. "Anyway I don't wanna talk about her, the dance is coming up," she said smiling.

"Don't worry the amount of time you have spent talking about it. I haven't forgotten," he grinned.

"Good," she replied reaching for his hand and accidentally spilling her glass of wine.

"Hang on, where do you keep the dry towels?" he asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Umm in the top drawer," she replied distracted.

Mike went into to retrieve something to dry up the spilt wine. He opened the drawer shocked at what he encountered, his mind going into overdrive. He could hear Susan calling out to him.

"Honey if you could hurry up before the floor gets covered in wine," she said. Mike walked back towards the table. Susan noticed his solemn expression.

"Mike what's wrong," she asked concerned seeing his face turn white.

Mike soundlessly placed the envelopes and papers on the table looking her in the eyes. Susan cowered away from him moving back from the table.

"What's this Susan?" he asked shock registering within his voice. Susan remained quiet choosing not to say anything. Mike was becoming angry by her silence.

"When? How long has this been happening?" he yelled picking up the photos and throwing them on the table. Susan glanced at him wanting the words to come out but only a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"ANSWER ME," he yelled banging his fist on the table. It was enough to make Susan crack and she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry…Mike. I'm so…sorry for not telling you," she cried sobs racking her entire frame.

Mike crossed the distance between them and took her into his arms, "I'm sorry baby, shhh I didn't mean to upset you," soothed Mike as she cried into his chest. He softly walked towards the couch gently pulling her down next to him. As her sobs began to subside. Mike gently lifted her face to meet his.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked gently.

"Almost two months," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked concerned.

"The first time I got a picture was a few days after we had broken up. I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I didn't think it would matter. I thought it would stop," she murmured.

Mike felt guilty for this. Susan had been going through this pain with no one to support her. He looked at the pictures feeling sick at what he saw, pictures of Susan's house, Susan with her friends, pictures of Susan and Julie. He drew in a breath as he came across the pictures of him and Susan. These set of pictures had been tampered with. Susan's face was circled in a deep red color and his image was furiously marked over in red. He looked each picture was the same.

"Baby this one was from the Mexican restaurant. Someone followed us there," he spoke furiously looking at the picture. They were in the car park. He remembered that Susan wouldn't give him his car keys until he gave her a kiss.

Susan looked at the picture fear coursing through her entire body.

"Have you told the police?" he asked softly as she lay curled in his embrace. Susan lifted her head up sharply.

"NO," she yelled pulling away from him.

"No, Susan we have to do something about this," explained Mike.

"No Mike please I don't' want to put you in any danger," she stammered.

"Susan I can take care of…" he protested.

"No Mike please," she pleaded. Mike gently pulled her closer to his body once again.

"I think…. Paul..is behind this," she confessed.

Mike stiffened, "Paul Young it makes sense. I'm going to kill him," he threatened.

"No Mike. You said so yourself he's dangerous. I don't' want you in any danger. I…I don't want to lose you," she cried looking into his eyes.

"Susan," he spoke softly tracing her face with his fingertips.

"Promise me Mike. Paul will get bored eventually. Promise," she asked.

"I promise," he replied kissing her forehead.

* * *

"_**Mike" Susan called looking for him. It was so dark she couldn't see anything. She blindly fumbled for a light eventually finding one. She saw Mike stood in the corner of the room.**_

"_**Susan?" he questioned.**_

"_**Yeah Mike what's wrong?" she asked.**_

"_**Susan come on we have to get out of here," he said urgently.**_

"_**Mike calm down you're not making any sense," she replied getting worried.**_

"_**Susan go..get out of here," he yelled.**_

"_**Mike?"**_

_**A gunshot rang out and Mike stumbled forward blood seeping through his t-shirt as he fell onto the floor. Susan looked up to see a dark figure smiling at her menacingly.**_

"MIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEEE NOOOOOOOO," she screamed in terror.

Mike awoke with a jolt seeing Susan thrashing around on the bed mumbling his name. He held her by the shoulders and gently shaking her awake. Susan woke up fighting against his hold.

"No…no let go," she yelled.

"Susan, Susan baby you were having a nightmare," he spoke softly. Susan saw Mike looking at her worriedly and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck sobbing into his shoulder hysterically. Mike's fingers stroking her lower back.

"Shhh baby you're okay it was just a bad dream," he whispered into her ear.

"Mike…I….I.. thought I lost you," she cried. "You were…there and…and," she stopped unable to continue.

"I'll never leave you Susan. I'm here forever," he replied softly kissing her on the lips, tasting her salty tears. He gently lay back down on the bed holding her in his arms.

That night even with Mike's arms wrapped tightly around her Susan could not find comfort in them, her nightmare running through her mind. She could not find herself going to sleep, her fear keeping her awake.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? I will try to get chapter 7 up soon. 


	7. The Dance

**A/N: **Here you go chapter 7. Thanks for all your wonderful feedback. Big Hugs to all Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

The song used is 'From This Moment' and it belongs to Shania Twain. I do not own it and I am merely using it for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Dance**

A week and a half had passed on the quiet suburb of Wisteria Lane. Most of the residents were making the final preparations for the dance. People were rushing about getting the perfect dress; babysitters were being booked for their unruly children. Appointments were made for manicures and facials.

Things had started to calm down in the Mayer residence too. Ever since that night Susan had the horrific nightmare, she couldn't sleep for days every little thing made her anxious. Julie was beginning to notice a change in her mother's actions but Susan didn't tell her about the threats. The last thing she wanted was to worry her.

Mike was her foundation of strength. He stayed with her all the time, being very protective towards her. In all honesty Susan knew that if she didn't have Mike, she would have broken apart by now.

Luckily in the last week Susan had not received anything new and she firmly kept out of Paul Young's way. She hoped he had given up and things were starting to settle back down. She looked at the piece of paper in front of her 'So much for getting some work done' she sighed. Her publisher was adamant that she produced something within the next few days but her mind remained at a loss for ideas.

Susan stood up and headed towards the kitchen pouring herself another cup of coffee. She noticed the flyer for the dance and smiled at the thought. She was looking forward to a night of dancing in Mike's arms. His arms protectively circling her body, nothing could be better.

"Mom we're home," yelled Julie entering the house with Mike. Their arms full with grocery bags. Susan greeted them cheerfully with a smile.

"Hey, geez what did you guys buy out the full store?" she asked with a smirk. Mike set his bags on the counter gently kissing Susan on the lips.

"Miss me?" she asked softly stroking his face.

"Always," replied Mike returning the smile. Susan knelt back into his chest liking the feel of his scent surrounding her. His arms encircling her waist as they moved up and down her bare arms.

"So which of these bags are yours and which ones are ours?" she asked pulling out items.

"Actually all of these are yours," he replied.

"What?" asked Susan looking at Julie who smiled at her sheepishly and hurriedly put the shopping away.

"Julie there's peanut butter, redi-whip and every kind of chocolate bar imaginable in here," said Susan.

"Mom it was Mike's fault he bought them. Besides Mike said chocolate is good for you now and then," replied Julie defending herself.

"Julie there's enough here to feed the whole street and then some," retaliated Susan. A knock on the door interrupted her tirade. "I'll get it," yelled Julie running out of the kitchen. Once they were left alone Susan looked up at Mike as if to scold him. He grinned at her gently kneeling down.

"Don't be mad baby. The redi-whip is a treat," he whispered. Susan looked up at him confusion showing on her pretty face. He took the can of redi-whip gently squirting some onto his finger. He placed a small dab onto Susan's neck. Before she even had a chance to ask what he was doing, Mike's lips covered the cream gently licking it off with his talented tongue. Susan moaned quietly at his actions.

"See it's very sweet. I can't wait to eat it off you later," he whispered huskily. Susan could feel his warm breath beside her ear as his fingers found his way towards the small expanse of her stomach shown by her top.

"Stop it," she hissed rather unconvincingly lightly poking him in the chest.

Mike looked at her mischief gleaming in those blue eyes that she loved. "Don't tell me you're not even willing to give it a try," he pouted.

"I didn't say that, in fact you have found yourself a very willing partner," she replied breathlessly. Mike grinned at her. He gently pushed her against the counter before scooping down and placing his lips against hers. Susan placed her leg in between Mike's as he continued his sweet torture against her mouth.

"Mom, Mike," spoke Julie clearing her throat loudly to get their attention. Susan gently pushed Mike away her cheeks turning red. Mike also turned around to see Karl stood next to Julie.

"Mom, dad came early so I'm gonna go grab my stuff," said Julie heading upstairs. She left the three of them alone. Mike was stood next to Susan his arm around her waist. Karl stood there glaring at them.

"So are you and Julie doing something special?" asked Susan breaking the silence.

"No, no I finished work early and decided to come and pick her up," he relied bluntly staring at Mike. "Although I didn't expect to see you and the plumber humping in the kitchen."

"Oh here it goes," yelled Susan throwing him an exasperated look.

"Come on Susie. You really should be more careful around your daughter," he continued.

"Shut up Karl. We were not humping as you put it," declared Susan furiously. Mike squeezed Susan's hand. "Just leave it baby," he responded.

"Keep out of this plumber. It's none of your business," demanded Karl inching closer to Mike.

"No but you're attacking Susan, so I'm thinking I'm going to make it my business," threatened Mike.

Karl scoffed at the situation, "What the hell do you see in this guy?" he asked looking at Susan.

"A lot more than I ever saw in you," replied Susan frankly. Julie had come down the stairs to see her dad giving Mike a hard time yet again. She wished her dad would give it up. It was getting tiresome.

"Dad I'm ready," she announced making her presence known. Karl turned to look at her as Mike went and helped her bring her bags down.

"Come on Julie let's go," he scowled. Julie hugged her mom goodbye and much to the distaste of Karl gave Mike a warm hug as well. Karl sneered as Mike affectionately ruffled Julie's hair. They waved goodbye one last time before a furious Karl followed Julie out of the house.

Susan sighed loudly and offered Mike a small apologetic smile. "Trust Karl to ruin a perfectly good moment."

"That is what he seems to be good at," offered Mike with his trademark smirk. He walked back into the kitchen and started to put the remaining groceries away. Susan softly crept up behind him; she stood on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around him. She gently nipped the side of his neck before laving the mark with her tongue.

"If I remember someone promised to give me a sweet treat," she whispered in his ear shaking the can of redi-whip in front of him. Mike turned around a beautiful smile gracing his face, "I did promise."

He captured her lips in an urgent kiss. Susan pulled away a teasing gleam in her eyes. "Catch me if you can," she challenged running away from him squealing in happiness as Mike playfully ran after her.

* * *

**A few days later**

"Mike I have to go," murmured Susan.

"Stay a bit longer," he protested as she started to move off his lap. Susan looked at him caressing his stubble-covered jaw.

"Gabby will be waiting," she replied. Mike hesitantly let her go. She kissed him sweetly.

"It'll be worth it. I can't wait till you see me in my dress. You'll be knocked off your feet," she announced joyfully.

"I don't need to see you in a dress to be knocked off my feet. Just being with you does that," he answered

Susan was awed by his words tears began forming in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go before I lock you in here with me," he joked. Susan waved him a goodbye before leaving for Gabrielle's house.

* * *

Susan stood near the changing rooms as Gabrielle tried on her tenth dress of the day. She waited patiently as Gabrielle came out in a hot pink dress twirling around gleefully. 

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I think it looks great as did all the others," smiled Susan. Gabrielle pleased with the comment added it to her already enormous pile. They had been shopping for almost four hours now. They already had a manicure and facial in preparation for the dance on Friday.

"You want all of these?" asked the assistant behind the till marvelling in amazement at the amount Gabrielle had purchased. Susan tried to suppress her grin as Gabrielle looked at the assistant as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"Yes honey charge it to this card," she replied handing over one of Carlos' credit cards.

"So what next?" asked Susan looking at Gabrielle as she applied a coat of lip-gloss.

"Honey we have to go and pick up our dresses. I can't wait till Friday. Its going to be so much fun," exclaimed Gabrielle.

They both walked towards the store excitedly talking about the upcoming night and how much they were looking forward to it. Susan was excited at the prospect of seeing Mike in a tuxedo.

"Hi we're here to pick up a dress for Susan Mayer and Gabrielle Solis," she told the clerk. A while later she reappeared with two gorgeous gowns.

"Oh my god, they're so pretty," smiled Gabrielle running her fingers over the delicate material. Susan stared in wonder at her dress it was perfect.

"Susan it's gorgeous Mike won't know what's hit him," sighed Gabrielle.

"I know," Susan replied dreamily smiling as she thought about Mike's reaction. They paid for their purchases and happily made their way home.

* * *

**Friday Night**

"Mom are you ready yet?" yelled Julie up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," came the reply. Julie looked at Mike. He was dressed in a black tuxedo complete with a tie, his face was clean-shaven and his hair in its usual style. He was nervously playing with his fingers. He looked at Julie who was wearing a pretty pink floral dress with her hair tied up in a bun. Julie smiled at him.

"Don't worry Mike. My mom and Mrs Solis have been up there all day and she's still not ready. I'll be surprised if we ever get there." Mike smiled at her expression.

"I'll have you know I am ready," spoke Susan. Mike turned around to watch her slowly descending down the stairs.

He was speechless she looked so beautiful, he didn't think it was possible for her to get anymore gorgeous yet here she was looking like an angel. Susan offered him a small smile as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She watched as his eyes seductively roamed over her body. She was wearing a cream-colored halter neck gown with a detailed slit up one side. Her hair was pinned up with a few loose tendrils framing her soft face. She in turn looked at Mike; she could have sworn he got sexier everyday. He looked amazing standing there.

"Mom you look beautiful," sighed Julie giving her a hug.

"Thanks sweetie so do you," replied Susan. Julie noticed Mike's reaction and decided to give the two a moment alone.

"I'll wait in the car," she said grabbing the keys from Mike's hands and heading outside.

"So you hate it?" asked Susan getting a bit worried that he hadn't said anything in a while. Mike came to his senses and pulled her towards his body.

"What…no…I..you..look..wow," he stammered.

Susan laughed at him. "Thanks I think." Mikealso laughed at his reaction.

"You look gorgeous," he spoke placing a lingering kiss against her lips. Susan's face reddened as he pulled away.

"Thanks so do you," she softly said.

Mike offered her a grin; "I've got something for you." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a long velvet box, handing it to Susan.

"What's this?" she asked surprised.

"Open it," he whispered. Susan gleefully opened up the box sighing in wonder at the beautiful piece of jewellery. A diamond bracelet with two intertwined hearts in the middle.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Look on the back." Susan lifted out the bracelet and read the inscription on the back, her eyes filling with tears.

**Susan, You will always have a place in my heart, Love Always Mike.**

She looked up at him a few soft tears strolling down her cheek. "Thank you. It's beautiful." She kissed him softly on the lips a kiss to show how much she loved him. 'How did she ever get a man as considerate and as beautiful as him?' Mike put the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Hey no crying," he said wiping away the fallen tears. "Besides I don't want to be waiting for another hour while you fix your make-up," he joked trying to lighten the mood. Susan laughed with him and he took her hand leading her to the car.

* * *

Susan and Mike walked into the hall hand in hand. The hall had been transformed brilliantly, soft fairy lights were draped across the walls creating a romantic glow, the tables were set perfectly in a corner for the meal. Julie saw Danielle wave to her and went to join her. 

Gabrielle came running up to Susan, "About time you guys arrived. What took so long?" she asked.

"Hi Gabby, you look gorgeous," smiled Susan kissing her friend on the cheek. Gabrille blushed at the compliment. She was wearing a stunning pink two piece gown.

"Thanks so do both of you," she smiled. Mike returned the smile gratefully.

"Come on," asked Gabrielle pulling Susan from Mike.

"Where are we going?" asked an amused Susan.

"We are going to join the rest of the girls. I'm sorry Mike you're going to have to part with her for a while," grinned Gabrielle.

"I'm sure I can manage," laughed Mike heading over to join the guys.

Susan arrived with Gabrielle and greeted Bree and Lynette with a warm hug. Each looking just as beautiful in their gowns. Lynette was wearing a satin blue gown, whilst Bree opted for a shoulder-less dark green dress.

"Bree this all looks wonderful," remarked Susan in awe.

"Thank you Susan. It's been a great turnout," smiled Bree. Lynette spotted Susan's bracelet.

"Honey where did you get that beautiful bracelet?" she asked intrigued. Susan held it up for the girls to see.

"Mike gave it to me tonight," recalled Susan fondly. The girls all marvelled in wonder at the gift.

* * *

The guys were sat huddled in a corner making conversation. 

"If I didn't turn up tonight. Lynette warned me that I would be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future," laughed Tom.

"That's nothing you should see the dent Gabrielle put on my credit card for tonight. Apparently she just had to have the new manolos and she's not even wearing them," sighed Carlos.

Mike took a sip of his drink, "Do any of you guys know much about Paul Young?" he asked.

"Paul Young, why do you ask?" inquired Rex.

"I dunno something about him seems weird," responded Mike.

"Let me tell you my friend you are not the only one to think that. I don't see him around much but when I do the guy just gives me a weird vibe," declared Carlos.

"Lynette said the exact same thing," agreed Tom.

"So did Bree," responded Rex

"Why, what's he done?" asked Tom.

"Nothing I was just curious," replied Mike.

* * *

"If everyone would please take their seats, the meal will now be served," announced Bree into the microphone. She left the stage joining her friends once again. 

"Oh Susan, you and Mike are over here at our table," she said.

"Wow this all looks great," replied Lynette. "Makes a change from fish sticks and peas."

The girls laughed at her frown. Lynette saw Tom waiting for her and took the seat next to him. Mike came up behind Susan taking her in his arms.

"So are you enjoying yourself," she asked playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm a bit jealous though," he responded

"Jealous, why?" she asked.

"Because every guy in here seems to be ogling my girl," he smiled.

"Well tough because they just have to deal with the fact that I am with a man who I completely adore and am insanely in love with," whispered Susan kissing him quickly on the lips.

They turned around to take their seats at the table. Gabrielle was doing an impression of Carlos when he found out the price of her gown. Everyone laughed at this.

"Before everyone begins. I say we raise our glasses to Bree for making this an enjoyable night and for raising money for the children's ward at Fairview General," exclaimed Rex.

They all raised their glasses and toasted Bree on her success. Susan took a bite of her food smiling at Mike,who was in a heated debate with Tom about whose football team was better.

"Sorry I got stuck in traffic," spoke a voice. Susan looked up happily at the sound of the voice only to drop her fork in shock. Paul Young was here and he was sitting opposite her smiling smugly at her reaction. She felt sick. Mike looked at Susan worriedly and noticed Paul sat there. Everyone heard the clanging of the fork hitting the table and looked at Susan.

"Honey are you okay?" asked a concerned Bree. Susan remained mute. Mike gently touched her arm. "Susan?" he asked.

"Hmm I'm fine. I just don't feel very well," replied Susan planting a false smile on her face. She picked up her fork once again silently willing her hands to stop shaking.

"You should see a doctor it might be life threatening," spoke Paul morbidly. Susan ignored him and started to eat once again. Mike tenderly squeezed her hand in reassurance. She could feel Paul watching her she gentlylooked up. His steely grey eyes joining with her soft hazel ones, he glared at her maliciously. Susan shivered and broke the contact but it didn't help. Her nightmare reappeared at the forefront of her mind playing over and over. She dropped the utensil once again and pushed her chair back sharply.

"I'm…I'm sorry..I… need some… air," mumbled Susan before running outside leaving behind her shocked friends.

"Someone should go and check on her," spoke Bree concern lacing her voice.

"I'll go," stated Mike. He stood up his eyes looking at Paul's in rage before leaving to find Susan.

* * *

Mike was on his way outside when Julie stopped him. 

"Mike why did my mom run outside?" she asked curiously.

"Julie don't worry. She just didn't feel very well. You go ahead and join your friends," he replied with a smile. Julie felling pleased with his response went back to her friends.

* * *

Mike eventually found Susan sat on a bench her head resting on her knees. He gently sat down besides her placing his hand on her lower back she jumped up in fear. 

"Susan it's me Mike," he spoke calmly. Susan looked at him and immediately wrapped herself in his arms. He held her tightly, tenderly stroking her back whispering words of comfort in the shell of her ear.

"Baby it's okay, he can't hurt you," he whispered.

Susan glanced up at him. His heart broke at seeing tears in her soft eyes andthe underlying fear that lay within them. "I couldn't sit ...there..not with…him next to…me," she sobbed.

"Baby I will never let him hurt you. I promise," declared Mike softly raising her head up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Why..did he have to…turn up? All I could…see was the nightmare again. It was so real…. I lost you," she whimpered her voice hitching with uncontrollable sobs.

He stroked her face, "It wont happen. I promise. Now the girls are worried about you. Let's go inside and show Paul he won't win."

"Promise that you'll…" she began.

"I promise Susan. I will never let anyone hurt you." He took her hand leading her back inside the hall.

* * *

Susan joined her friends at the table each looking at her concern evident on their faces. 

"Honey are you okay?" they asked.

"I'm fine. I just felt a bit nauseous," she replied gently squeezing Mike's hand for comfort. "I'm sorry Bree for ruining the meal," she said looking at her friend.

"Honey don't worry about it, as long as you're okay," smiled Bree giving her a hug.

Susan smiled, she watched as Julie waved at her from the other side of the room. A song softly played throughout the hall and people paired off onto the dance floor. Susan turned her head to look up at Mike. "Dance with me?" she asked. He looked at her lovingly beforeleading her onto the dance floor.

The rest of the girls watched as the two lovers danced in the room.

"I don't know about you two but Susan did not look sick to me," declared Lynette looking at Bree and Gabrielle.

"It's weird how Paul Young came along and Susan freaked out," responded Gabrielle. "Something's going on she looked really scared."

"Well Susan did tell us about how Paul was hiding something," replied Bree. The friends looked at Susan who was wrapped up in Mike's embrace. They all were worried for their friend and wondered what was happening.

Susan lay with her head resting against Mike's shoulder. His arms protectively placed around her body.

_From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness _

_And for you're love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you._

Susan snuggled in closer to Mike, his scent surrounding her. In his arms she felt safe and at ease. She knew Mike would protect her. Her chest was pressed against his strong body as they gently swayed to the music. She could feel the heat from his body and gently drew her hand to the nape of his neck playing with the back of his hair. She closed her eyes forgetting about her worries, contentment surrounding her.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers form up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you. I promise you this_

_From this moment on_

Susan gently moved her head from Mike's shoulder as the song ended. She slowly opened her eyes looking into his trusting ones full of love and dedication. He gently leaned down and kissed her full of promise and reassurance. Susan pulled away her eyes sparkling with love.

Julie walked up to them placing herself in between them.

"Hi guys, mom can I stay over at Laura's house tonight?" she asked.

"What's happening at Laura's?" asked Susan looking at her daughter.

"She's having a sleepover. Please mom, Danielle's going too," pleaded Julie.

"If her mom is okay with it then go ahead," smiled Susan.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow," grinned Julie giving her a quick hug before rejoining her friends.

A few hours later and plenty more dancing the guests had started to make their way home. Susan was sat with her friends laughing and drinking. Mike came up to her, "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Susan nodded her head. She thanked Bree for the night and gave each of her friends a warm hug promising to meet up tomorrow afternoon at Bree's house for the night's gossip. She took Mike's hand as they drove back home a car following them discreetly behind.

* * *

Susan opened the door to her house as Mike followed her in closing the door behind him. 

"Thank you for a great night," she spoke looking at him.

He grinned at her, "Thank you for coming into my life."

Susan walked up to him pulling her hair out of the clip, the soft waves falling down her neck. Mike looked at her breathlessly before swooping down and placing his lips against hers. Susan responded just as eagerly and bit at his lip playfully drawing his tongue into her mouth. Mike slowly backed her up towards the door, his body firmly pressed against hers.

Susan placed her hands inside his jacket swooping it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. She hurriedly pulled his shirt out of his pants. Mike pulled away, scooping her up in his arms. Susan giggled at him. He smiled loving the way she laughed as he carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

Susan nipped at his neck lightly sucking on the sensitive spot just below his ear. Mike had somehow managed to get the door to her room open gently stumbling inside. He softly lowered Susan onto the bed, watching, as she looked at him thorough hooded eyes filled with passion. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks before joining her on the bed. He ran a finger across her soft face before running it across her bare arms. He slowly kissed his way down each arm. Susan shivered at his touch; she needed him so much her body was throbbing with desire. He joined their lips together once again needing the taste of her.

She slowly moved closer to him and he ran his hand across her back. He looked at her affectionately before untying the strap holding her dress in place. The dress pooled around her waist, revealing her breasts to Mike's eyes, he covered them with his hands gently kneading them. Susan moaned loudly as he pushed her back onto the bed his body on top of hers. He kissed her neck then moved towards her collarbone before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Susan arched her body upwards as he continued to inflict this pleasure on her. He continued his journey further down her body placing open mouthed kisses on every inch of skin available. He pulled the remainder of her dress of leaving her only in her panties. She looked beautiful.

Susan smiled at him and kissed his lips urgently. She rolled over so she was on top and pulled his shirt off. Mike grinned at her eagerness. She licked his neck softly before moving her lips across his perfect strong chest. She kissed his chest inflicting the same pleasure he had on her. Mike moaned her name under her touch and she rubbed her naked chest against his delighting in his hiss of pleasure. She straddled his legs seeking his lips once again; she kissed him as he stroked her lower back. She pulled off his pants and boxers in one fluid motion staring in amazement at the sight beneath her. He rolled them over kissing her neck as he pulled off her panties, the final barrier separating them.

Their eyes locked together. Susan ran her hand over his back.

"Now Mike," she rasped out.

Mike took her hand in his and united their bodies and souls together in love.

* * *

Susan looked at Mike as he sat at the table the next morning sipping his coffee and reading the sports section of the newspaper. She smiled her heart filling with joy. She joined him placing a kiss against his cheek. He smiled at her, "Aren't you going to eat something?" he asked. 

"No I'm too nervous. I've already been sick this morning. I hope the meeting goes well," she replied.

"You'll be great," responded Mike kissing her hand. He stood up joining her as she picked up her sketchpad and bag. They both walked out of the house towards Susan's car.

"Are you sure I can't give you a lift?" he asked.

Susan placed her bag in the backseat, "I'll be fine, besides you have that job you need to get to," she spoke kissing him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied smiling. Susan glanced at him once more before driving off to her meeting.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Mike was in the kitchen, feeding Bongo when a knock on the door interrupted him. He looked at his watch. It was 8am, maybe it was Susan. He smiled happily Bongo following him. He opened the door to see Julie stood there

"Hey Mike. Can I speak to my mom?"

**TBC**

* * *

So what did you think? Feedback appreciated. I will try to get chapter 8 up as soon as I can. 


	8. Gone

**A/N: **Thank you skylinechick07 and MikeSusanFan for your reviews. I already had this chapter typed up and thought I would post it for my loyal readers. Thanks to everyone who reads this fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Italics represent flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gone**

Mike looked at Julie confusion on his face, "What?"

Julie smiled at him brightly walking into his house. Bongo greeted her warmly and Julie petted him affectionately. "My mom, Mike brown hair, hazel eyes. About this high," she spoke gesturing with her hand.

"Julie she's not here," he replied.

"Right Mike. I know you want to keep her for yourself but I need to speak to her," laughed Julie.

Mike looked at her, the look in his eyes was starting to scare her. "She's not here Julie," he spoke softly.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where is she?" she asked worried.

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Mike his tone urgent.

"Yesterday afternoon. She said she was going to Bree's then coming over to see you," responded Julie.

"She never came here," he replied fear consuming his entire body. He knelt against the wall for support.

"No she must have, she said so. When she wasn't at home this morning I assumed she spent the night," argued Julie.

Mike ran into the kitchen picking up his cell phone he dialled Susan's number, "Come on baby, pick up, pick up," he repeated.

He got the answer phone and furiously snapped his phone shut. "SHIT," he cursed loudly. Julie jumped up in shock at his actions.

"Mike what is it? What are you not telling me?" she demanded.

"Julie," he spoke. He walked up to her. "Sit down," he whispered.

"NO MIKE TELL ME," she yelled pushing him away. Mike walked to a cabinet and pulled out the photos Susan had received.

He handed them to Julie who looked at them, her eyes widening in terror at the images. She dropped the photos on the floor, her legs giving way beneath her. Mike rushed to her side and managed to catch her before she fell to the floor. He sat her on the couch and got her a drink of water.

He looked at the girl who he considered a daughter as she stared in shock at the wall in front of her. She finally turned to Mike tears streaming down her face.

"Who would want to hurt my mom, Mike?" she asked crying.

Mike took her in his arms letting her cry. His own emotions overtaking him as huge tears made their way down his cheeks. Julie pushed him away.

"Why didn't she tell me Mike? Why?" she wailed.

"She didn't want to worry you," he replied sadly.

"Who would do such a thing?" she asked confused.

"I don't know," he whispered. "But when I find out I'm gonna make them pay."

Julie grabbed onto him once again crying softly onto his shoulder.

* * *

Julie had fallen asleep and Mike gently covered her with a blanket. He called the police telling them Susan was missing. He left Julie a note in case she woke up and mutely made his way towards Susan's house.

He entered quietly his heart breaking at the emptiness. She wasn't here. Her beautiful laugh wasn't radiating through the room. He looked around the house, there didn't seem to be signs of a struggle. She must have been taken while she was making her way to his house. Mike took her phonebook and ran out of the house not wanting to be there any minute longer. He searched through the little book. He decided to go and see Bree and ask her what time Susan left her house.

He knocked on the door, it was opened a minute later by a surprised Bree holding a plant in her hand.

"Mike. What are you doing here?" she asked shocked. It was fairly early and Mike never came to her house unless he was with Susan.

"I need to talk to you," he replied sombrely.

"Okay sure, what is it?" she asked brightly.

"What time did Susan leave your house yesterday?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"She didn't turn up," stated Bree confused.

"What?" asked Mike. He felt sick knowing Susan must have disappeared during that time.

"Yes, we thought she was still not feeling well after an hour," replied Bree softly, sensing Mike's concerns. "What's happened?"

Mike looked at her; the redness of his eyes and his pale face said it all.

"Susan's gone…she's missing," he spoke. The words sounding like a punishment to his ears.

"What?" responded Bree shocked at the news. She lay a soft hand on his arm. His skin was cold. "Sweetie you're freezing," she whispered. Mike pulled back harshly.

"I'm sorry I can't do this right now," he spoke running back to his house.

* * *

That day news had spread through Wisteria Lane of Susan Mayer's disappearance, a neighborhood meeting was called by the detective in charge of the investigation to determine any clues to her whereabouts.

Mike watched from a corner of the room as people piled into Susan's house each finding somewhere to sit or stand. They looked at him sadly almost as if hope was gone of ever finding Susan again.

Lynette, Bree and Gabrielle watched the 'broken'Mike from a distance, his face full of anguish and pain.

"Poor guy," whispered Lynette, her voice sad at the thought of one of her friends being in trouble.

"I've never seen him like this, he seems drained likehe'sready to give up," remarked Bree sadly.

"Under the circumstances that's understandable," replied Gabrielle.

"Him and Susan were just back on track and now this happens," said Lynette sympathetically.

They watched as Julie walked up to Mike giving him a bottle of water. Mike sat down on the stairs accepting it gratefully without a word. Julie sat next to him sadly as he wrapped one arm around her. She knelt her head on his shoulder as he continued to stare blankly at the door.

The girls all took their own seats the meeting beginning to take place.

"Good evening, thank you all for coming. My names detective Copeland and I will be in charge of the investigation."

Mike recognized him as the one who questioned him about Mrs Huber's murder.

"I understand that this must be very hard for you all, but rest assured that we are doing everything possible to solve the situation," spoke the detective looking at Julie and Mike who were staring at him intently. The detective had earlier took the photos Susan received sending them for examination. He asked people when they last saw Susan the general reply being two days ago at the dance.

Except for Julie who told the detective that she saw her mom yesterday afternoon heading to Mrs Van de Kamp's house. The detective took notes of what everyone had to say. He held up a clear bag to the residents.

"Has anyone seen this before?" he asked. Mike looked at the bag seeing the diamond bracelet he bought for Susan inside it.

"It's…Susan's," he spoke his voice dry. Julie looked up at the mention of her mother's name.

"Are you sure?" asked the detective looking at Mike.

"Yes…I gave it to her…the night of the dance…it …has an..inscription on the back," he replied.

"This was found with traces of blood outside on the road. We have to analyze it. It could be the blood of the person who attacked her," explained the detective.

At the mention of blood Julie broke down crying on Mike's shoulder. He could feel her tears creating a wet patch and ran a gentle hand down her back.

"How long is it going to take…to identify the blood?" asked Mike.

"A day or so," replied the detective. Mike was angry at his bluntness. He blamed himself. If he had taken Susan to her meeting that day. If he had stayed with her, she would still be here. She would be sat on her couch animatedly talking to him about her day. Instead she wasn't here complete strangers were stood in her house. Mike eyed each of them suspiciously. Could they have been the ones who kidnapped Susan? He couldn't bear the thought of her in pain, somebody harming her body. He clenched his fists tightly, the knuckles turning white with the pressure.

"With the discovery of Martha Huber's body we have to be sure that," began the detective.

Mike jumped to his feet. "What are you talking about?" he yelled. "Susan's not…she's not dead." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Mr Delfino, I understand that this may be hard to hear but we have to be prepared for the worst," explained the detective.

"Why are you talking like this? Why don't you do your job and look for Susan. She's probably out there scared and alone. And all you can do is sit here and talk about her death," argued Mike.

"Mike please," spoke Julie trying to offer him some comfort.

"Mr Delfino. I would urge you to,"

"NO. YOU LISTEN TO ME. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY SUSAN IS NOT DEAD, SHE'S NOT," yelled Mike leaving the room in anger.

* * *

Mike found his way outside andsat on the porch. He couldn't take it anymore. The detective was talking like there was no hope. There had to be hope. Mike knew Susan was alive. He knew she was strong and wouldn't give up without a fight. He had to find her for his and Julie's sake. He knew that his life didn't bear thinking about if Susan wasn't going to be a part of it.

"_Mike. Can I ask you something?" asked Susan playing with his chest as she lay on top of him wearing just his shirt._

"_What is it?" he asked looking at her. His blue eyes meeting her hazel ones._

"_Have you always wanted a child?" she spoke softly looking into his eyes for a reaction._

"_I would like to but Susan I know you don't want any more children," he began._

"_What would you have liked? A boy or a girl?" she continued._

_Mike looked at her confused. "It doesn't matter. I have you that's all I need," he whispered gently._

"_But Mike what would you prefer?" she asked stroking his face._

"_What's the point of this Susan?" he asked exasperated turning his face away_

"_Just tell me?" she whispered bringing his face back towards her seeking his eyes once again._

"_I wouldn't mind either way," he whispered honestly._

_She looked at him reaching to place a kiss on his soft lips. He responded softly his hand on her face._

"_Mike I…I.. want a child with you," she said lightly._

"_WHAT?" he asked sitting up. He looked at Susan who was smiling at him brightly, hereyes gleaming with happiness._

"_I want to have a baby with you. I want us to have a family. I want to see you become a dad," she explained joyfully._

"_Are you serious?" he asked smiling at her brightly._

_Susan nodded her head in response, "Yes at the dance tonight I thought about it. I know you are going to be a loving dad, devoted, kind, generous.I want to share that gift with you."_

_Mike laughed loudly and grabbed her pulling her into his arms. Susan laughed with him. She saw pure joy and happiness on his face. He rolled her over on the bed pinning her beneath him. He kissed her passionately as she held onto his neck._

"_So shall we start practising," whispered Susan winking at him. Mike pulled his shirt off her and proceeded to do just that for the rest of the night._

Tears slipped past Mike's eyes at the memory. He looked at the sky even the stars weren't shining tonight. "Where are you Susan?" he cried. As if feeling his pain the heavens opened and the rain crashed down over Mike joining him in his misery.

* * *

Mike looked at his watch, ten minutes had passed and now people were coming out of Susan's house each talking about what they think happened and how dreadful it would be for young Julie Mayer when she learns of her mother's fate.

Mike silently walked into thealmost empty house. His clothes were soaking wet from the rain and droplets of rain were running from his hair cascading down his face. He stared blankly at Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle who were silently clearing up the room. He picked up a photo frame from the coffee table and ran his finger across the image of a smiling Susan. His eyes watering at the sight that she wasn't here, in this room, in his embrace placing kisses against his lips.

Julie ran into the room startling Mike. He didn't have time to respond as she angrily pushed him backwards. Mike momentarily stunned lost his balance and stumbled into the side of the couch watched by a shocked Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle. Julie continued to beat Mike with her tiny fists pouring as much rage and energy as she could into each blow.

"Why did you go Mike? Why?" she cried loudly. Mike let her act out her frustrations on him. He grabbed her arms gently and pulled her into his arms.

"I can't…lose you…too..I..can't..Mike," she sniffed against his chest. Mike let the tears fall past his eyes the ones he tried to keep at bay.

"Julie you are not going to lose me and I promise you I am going to find your mom," declared Mike stroking her back.

Bree walked up to Julie placing a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Julie sweetie, I think you should come with me. You can stay with Danielle," she said gently.

Julie shook her head in protest, "No I want to stay here."

"Sweetie I don't think that's a good idea," explained Bree.

"No, please Mrs Van de Kamp. Mike will look after me," she said looking at him softly.

Mike silently nodded to Bree that he was okay with this. Bree glanced at them both sadly.

"Mike we are going to go now but will come back tomorrow morning. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to call," she offered kindly. Mike nodded his head in gratitude as the girls said a soft goodnight to him leaving him and Julie alone in the empty house.

* * *

Mike had managed to get Julie to go to sleep after she stubbornly refused for hours. He sat alone in the kitchen looking at a piece of paper in front of him, an empty beer bottle at his side. He had written down Susan's last known whereabouts, trying to come up with any clue that the cops might not have picked up on. He rubbed his forehead with his fingers wondering where she was right now? If she was scared? Mike knew that when he found the person responsible he was going to kill them for ever thinking that they could hurt Susan.

A knock on the door startled him form his seat. He looked at his watch it was almost 2 am, he wondered who would be calling by at this hour. He silently walked to the door only to see Sophie Bremmer stood there smiling at him.

"Oh my Mike. Are you and Susan back together? That is great news," beamed Sophie pulling him into a hug. Mike continued to stare at Sophie as she walked into the house placing her bag on the floor.

"Listen I know it's late, but I thought Susan may be awake." She noticed Mike's dishevelled state and jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"Oh don't tell me I interrupted something," she laughed lightly.

"Sophie," began Mike.

"Where is Susan?" she asked. She walked up to the bottom of the stairs. "Susie…Susie, It's Mom," she yelled out.

Mike grabbed her pulling her away from the stairs so she wouldn't wake Julie. Sophie noticed the pain masked on his face.

"Mike what is it?" she asked concerned. Mike looked at her and gently whispered, "Susan's gone."

* * *

The following morning Julie walked down the stairs seeing Mike sat in the kitchen with her grandma both vacantly staring at their cups of coffee. Sophie saw her granddaughter enter the kitchen and tearfully pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Julie dear, how are you?" she asked.

"How do you think grandma? My mom is gone. She's out there somewhere all alone," whispered Julie sadly.

"Oh Julie, we'll get her back," declared Sophie trying to remain positive. Julie sat down next to Mike. His eyes were red, his face looked drained and he was still in the same clothes from last night.

"Mike didn't you get any sleep?" she asked gently.

"No..I stayed up trying to look for some clues," he admitted.

Julie looked at him sadly, "Mike you can't make yourself sick."

"I'll sleep when Susan's back," he declared sombrely.

"At least change out of those damp clothes," said Julie.

"I'M FINE," he yelled getting annoyed instantly regretting his actions as he saw the hurt look which passed Julie's face.

"I'm sorry Julie..I,"

"It's okay Mike. I understand," she replied taking his hand gently.

Sophie walked into the house with the post. "It's just bills and some mail for Susan," she said sadly dropping them on the table.

Mike's eyes widened in horror as he saw the distinctive brown envelope among them. The bold red handwriting staring back at him. Julie followed Mike's gaze and recoiled back in fear.

"Mike..it's not..what I …think..is it?" she asked shakily.

"Julie honey what is it?" asked Sophie concerned at her granddaughter's actions.

Mike took the envelope in his hands, his fingers shaking as he slid it open. His warily reached inside the envelope pulling out the piece of paper dropping it in shock. Sophie and Julie looked at the picture. An image of Susan handcuffed to a chair, her eyes closed and a gag placed firmly in her mouth. Julie screamed in terror whilst Mike read the chilling words scrawled on the bottom.

**HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE HER?**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think.Feedback please. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try my best to get chapter 9 up by the end of the week. 


	9. My Fault

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all your awesome feedback. You guys are the best and I'm just happy you like the fic. I didn't mean to upset you but this fic makes me cry also. So you're not alone. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The Italics represent flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 9: My Fault**

Susan wearily opened her eyes, her head was throbbing with pain and she felt sick. It took her a minute or so to gather her surroundings. She looked around the empty dark warehouse and it all came flooding back to her.

She had been on her way to see Bree and the girls as promised when suddenly out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist. She kicked and screamed against the invasion but they must have drugged her because the next thing she remembered was waking up handcuffed to a chair, a gag pressed firmly in her mouth.

She softly gazed around the room. She realized that she was still handcuffed but thankfully the gag had been removed from her mouth. Her throat was dry and it hurt to breathe. She pulled at her hands trying to set them free but it was no use, they had been secured tightly around her delicate wrists. She looked down in horror at the cuts and bruises covering her arms. Areas of them covered in blood, which had now dried.

She looked at her wrist and noticed her bracelet wasn't there anymore. She frantically searched on the floor around her. The bracelet was gone. The one Mike had given her the night of the dance. The night where she didn't have a care in the world, she was safely wrapped up in the arms of her lover. Her beautiful Mike. A tear slipped past her eyes as she thought about how he would be coping? How her precious daughter Julie would be coping? Fear ran through Susan as the nightmare came back to haunt her 'Oh God Please Mike be okay please' she begged silently.

She moved her chair slightly scraping it against the cold stone floor. It's hinges squeaking loudly. Susan cleared her throat loudly.

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE," she yelled into the surrounding atmosphere. She continued yelling and her throat was beginning to feel hoarse.

"HELP," she cried collapsing tiredly against the chair tears soaking her warm cheeks. She looked up startled as she heard the loud clanging of the door.

"SHUT UP," came the harsh voice. Susan flinched in fear looking for the person who spoke but all she could see was darkness. This was the first time anyone had been in the room since she had been locked in.

"LET ME GO," she yelled. The voice laughed bitterly.

"You see something. I can't do that not until I get what I want."

Susan couldn't recognize the voice. It sounded distorted she guessed that they were using a machine of some sort to disguise their voice.

"What do you want?" she cried softly. "Who are you?"

"You'll see soon enough," laughed the voice before closing the door and locking Susan in once again.

* * *

"Mr Delfino. I got your message," spoke Detective Copeland entering the house. He silently followed Mike into the kitchen. Once there Mike handed him the photo. The detective took it and grimaced at the image.

"That came today see I told you Susan's still alive," spoke Mike quietly.

"What time did this arrive?" asked the detective. Sophie bought them both a cup of coffee and sat down next to them.

"It came with the post this morning," he replied getting annoyed at the question.

"Well there's no postmark so the kidnapper would have had to come early this morning to place it amongst the rest of the letters," explained detective Copeland taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's your point?" asked Mike wishing he would get straight to it.

"I'm going to install a surveillance camera outside, if he shows up again we'll have got him," responded the detective.

Mike nodded his head solemnly. Sophie placed a comforting arm on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. He couldn't take people's comfort or their pity. If he allowed himself to accept their kindness he knew he would completely break apart. He stood up as Julie walked into the house with Bree and Bongo. After receiving the photo Julie was inconsolable for minutes. Sophie had suggested that she take Bongo for a small walk to get some fresh air. Julie had screamed and protested till Sophie explained to her that they had to stay strong for Susan's sake.

"Any news?" she asked hopefully looking at Mike who nodded his head sadly. Bongo sat down at Mike's feet sensing his grief.

"You can take this back to the station and fingerprint it for clues. Can't you?" asked Julie looking at the detective.

"Don't worry kid we are doing the best we can to get your mom back," he replied gently. He took the photo telling Mike he would come by later on with the news. Mike gaped at the space in front of him not responding to a word.

Bree was in the kitchen with Sophie making everyone something to eat. Mike had gone back to his investigation, his frustration getting the better of him. He was nowhere close and was getting angry, as everyone seemed to be getting on with everyday housework. He knew they were hurting in their own way and were coping in the way they thought best.

"I just need to go and get something from my place," he spoke leaving in a hurry. A puzzled Julie watched him go.

She sat on the couch idly stroking Bongo as she glimpsed tearfully at the photo albums. She smiled slightly at her dad's head neatly 'cut' out in each picture. Only her mom would think of something like that. Julie looked at the other album; her mom had got it a month ago. She had said that she was going to capture every moment that they shared. The album was empty she never got a chance to put the photos into each slot.

"I'll make them look nice for you mom," she spoke aloud getting to work.

* * *

Mike returned ten minutes later to see Lynette and Gabrielle had joined Bree, Sophie and Julie. They were all sat near the couch talking about Susan.

"Remember the fashion show when Susan lost half of her dress and still managed to get on the catwalk and do her bit," smiled Gabrielle. They all laughed happily at the memory.

Mike joined them sitting on the floor in a far corner. He unfolded his map of Wisteria Lane studying it carefully marking crosses in certain areas.

"How are you holding up?" asked Lynette sympathetically sitting next to him.

"I…I'm fine," he replied not looking up.

"It's okay if you want to let it out. If you want to scream or shout. We'll listen," she continued seeing the stoic image on his face.

"Lynette apart form these marked. What other areas do you know that contain abandoned warehouses? Old factories? Anything that's been deserted," he asked looking at her.

"Err.. I think you have it all covered," she answered confused at his request.

"Thanks," he replied numbly. He stood up about to walk away when he saw Julie pick up a photo showing it to Gabrielle.

"Julie where did you get that picture?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Danielle was taking pictures at the dance. I thought I could make up an album so when mom comes back she can see it," she spoke trying to remain optimistic.

Mike took the photo wordlessly. He glanced at the faces on the image, two lovers with their eyes closed satisfied in each other's embrace. They didn't have a care in the world; nothing mattered except the two of them. Mike traced the image lightly with his finger. She was so beautiful he missed her so much. He looked up his eyes shining auspiciously as he tried to hold back the tears. He continued his loving gaze at the picture.

"_I couldn't…sit..there. Not with him looking at me."_

"Paul Young," he said aloud. The occupants of the room turned to look at him.

"Mike, what is it?" asked Julie standing up.

"It's him," he replied simply. Julie looked at him confused, "What about him?" she asked.

"That bastard is the one who took Susan," he spoke fury radiating off his body. He passed the picture back to Julie as he ran out of the room intent on finding Paul.

"MIKE WAIT," yelled Julie making him stop in his tracks. He turned around looking at her.

"We should call the police, he's dangerous," explained Julie.

"No Julie. I am not waiting for them to get here," he argued running out of the house towards Paul's.

He ignored the calls of Susan's friends. He reached the house banging his fists furiously on the door. "OPEN UP PAUL," he yelled. He was getting more worried by the second. "OPEN UP YOU BASTARD," he yelled over and over. The skin on his hands was starting to bleed softly as he pounded on the door. The noise making the neighbors look at him in disbelief.

"MIKE, MIKE LISTEN TO ME," yelled Julie. Mike turned to her rage in his eyes.

"Paul's not here, Mrs Scavo saw him leave with a bag yesterday," she whispered.

"What?" asked Mike collapsing against the large door in front of him. He looked at Lynette for confirmation.

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't think much of it at the time but he seemed in a hurry," she said sadly.

Mike stood up again. Julie noticed the blood on his hands. "Mike you're hurt," she spoke softly taking his hand.

Mike looked at her dejectedly. "Julie give me your hair clip," he asked. She looked at him and saw the pleading look in his eyes. She silently pulled it out of her and watched as Mike expertly picked the lock to Paul's house.

"What are you doing?" she asked shocked.

"Seeing if Paul left any clues as to where he might have gone," responded Mike simply. He looked at Julie worriedly.

"Julie go home with your grandma."

"Mike no I want to help you," she argued stubbornly crossing her arms in defiance.

"Julie please just go. I don't want you to get into any trouble," he explained touching her face gently.

"Mike's right sweetie. We'll go and wait for him at home," spoke Bree guiding her away from the door.

"It's not home without my mom," whispered Julie sadly walking back with the girls.

* * *

Mike walked into Paul's house. He made his way towards the lounge frantically looking through boxes for anything that could give him an idea of where Susan was. He threw items out of the cabinets seeing nothing he silently walked up the stairs only the soft sounds of his footsteps being heard in the empty house.

There was nothing there either. Paul did a very good job covering his tracks. He angrily kicked the drawers and cursed loudly. He glared around the room bitterly and saw a photo of Paul on a nearby table. He picked up the frame throwing it furiously against the wall. He was going to make Paul Young pay with his life.

* * *

Mike walked across the street back to Susan's house spotting a distinctive red sports car parked in the driveway. He immediately recognized it as Karl's and sighed loudly. He did not have the patience or the energy to be dealing with him right now. He stood near the door hoping to get inside without seeing him however fate was not on his side. He had barely closed the door and Karl was stood beside him.

"Karl…" he began.

Karl pushed him into the door putting his hand around his throat fury evident in his eyes.

"You bastard. How could you let this happen?" he yelled as Mike's face reddened form the pressure on his neck. He tightened his grip as Mike struggled to push him off.

"DAD, STOP IT…STOP," yelled Julie running into the room. She tried to pull him off Mike but he was too strong for her.

"HELP BREE, LYNETTE, PLEASE SOMEONE," she yelled screaming. Soon enough the women pulled Karl off Mike. Mike crouched against the door gasping for breath.

Julie looked at her dad in horror. Her stricken face said it all. She looked at her dad, disgust showing in those tender brown eyes of hers. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water for Mike. He took it appreciatively swallowing it down. Julie noticed a nasty red mark forming on his neck.

She walked towards Karl angrily and without thinking about the consequences struck him against the side of his face.

"How could you dad? Why did you hurt Mike like that?" she yelled angry with the man who was supposed to be her father. He was meant to be offering her comfort not attacking the people she loved.

"How can you sit there and defend him. He's an ex-con. He is the one responsible for your mother's kidnapping," snapped Karl.

"No he's not. Mike did not offer her to the kidnapper. Mom is missing dad. She's alone and frightened. All you can do is attack Mike. You're supposed to be my dad. Why don't you act like it?" she asked.

"Julie.."

"Save it dad. I don't want to hear any sad excuses. I want my mom back and Mike is looking for her," she spoke angrily walking back towards Mike's side.

"He's right," whispered Mike.

"No Mike, he's not," argued Julie shaking her head in protest.

"Julie I promised…I promised Susan that I would protect her. I looked her in the eyes and she believed me," he responded the tears marking their way down his cheek.

"Mike that doesn't make it your fault," she quarrelled

"Of course it does Julie," he replied his voice cracking with pain. "It's all my fault."

Julie looked at him sadly crying for his pain. He wiped away her tears tenderly with his thumb.

"I don't blame you Mike," she whispered.

"Well you should," he answered back. He silently walked out of the room heading upstairs. The ladies watching him with their own misery each feeling his pain.

* * *

Mike walked into the warm room. He felt like an outsider. It had all of Susan's possessions but lacked the warmness she bought to it. He sat on the soft bed noticing the set of photo albums, Julie was looking at earlier placed on the bedside cabinet. 'Julie must have bought them' he thought. He gently reached out and took it in his hands holding it against his chest.

He slowly opened the first page a picture of Susan and Julie laughing at the camera. He turned the page his eyes tearing at the images of him and Susan. They had spent a day a few weeks ago at the beach with Julie, the Scavo's, Van de Kamp's and Solis'. Gabrielle and Carlos had planned a celebration to celebrate a promotion Carlos received.

He looked at the photos staring back at him. On one of them Susan was on his back as he carried her into the water. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

"_Don't let me go Mike," she squealed loudly._

"_I'll never let you go," he smiled back._

He looked at the next photo they were in the ocean. Both were playfully splashing each other.

"_Mike stop it," laughed Susan._

"_Do you give up?" he asked laughing as she tried to dodge the water._

"_Okay, okay I give up," she smiled. Mike stared at her lustfully. She slowly walked towards him standing a few inches apart. She kicked her foot up in the water soaking Mike's bare chest._

"_I lied I don't give up," she laughed running away as fast as she could as Mike playfully chased her._

His gaze landed on another photo they were sat near a small fire kissing tenderly.

"_Mike…what was your plan?" she asked._

"_What do you mean?" he asked looking at her._

"_I mean. You came to Wisteria Lane to find out what happened to Deidra."_

"_That was the general plan," he agreed._

"_Oh so you were not here permanently. You were going to move away?" she asked._

"_Yeah I was. I was only here to do a job Susan. That was it," he replied bluntly._

_Susan moved uncomfortably in his arms looking away. She turned her gaze to the ocean seeing Julie, Andrew and Danielle playing in the water. He pulled her towards him turning her face to his._

"_That was it but I never expected to fall in love," he whispered gently. Susan looked into his eyes seeing the true extent of his feelings. "It should have been a simple job, get in and get out."_

"_Why wasn't it?" she asked gently._

"_Because I met you. You captured me from the very beginning. I guess your bad macaroni and cheese won me over," he smiled. She blushed burying her face into his arm._

"_The more time I spent with you, the more I fell in love," he continued. Susan looked into his eyes running her fingers across his forehead._

"_Thank you Mike, for making me believe in love again, for loving me," she said smiling. He looked at her, his eyes radiant with joy and happiness._

"_I never loved anyone…as much..as I love you," he admitted warmly._

"_I love you so much," she spoke back. Mike kissed her softly. She drew him in making the kiss more passionate with each second as he carefully moved his body on top of hers._

Mike felt wet droplets silently fall onto the album in front of him. The tears silently falling from his eyes and flowing onto his cheeks. He closed the album placing it back on the cabinet. He gently lifted his feet onto the bed and curled up into a tight ball. His body wracking with sobs as he finally let out his pain and anguish. The pain he was trying to keep hidden.

"I'm sorry Susan, its all my fault," he whispered into the air. "I promised…I..promised and I let you down. I'm so sorry," cried Mike felling her scent surrounding him. He didn't want to live if she wasn't with him. There was no point. He cried his sobs filling the room. Later that night sleep eventually overtook his exhausted body.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Feedback appreciated. Don't you just want to give Mike a big hugand tell him everything will be alright. Poor guy.

I will try to get the chapter 10 up soon but i'm busy with work so it might take a bit longer.


	10. Old Faces, New Enemies and Goodbyes

**A/N:** Here it is guys. Here it is chapter 10. Sorry about the long wait work has been really busy lately. Thanks for all your wonderful feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter. The italics represent flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Old Faces, New Enemies and Goodbyes**

Much later that evening Mike walked down the stairs of Susan's house tiredly rubbing the back of his neck. He saw Julie sat in between Bree and Gabrielle. He was so grateful that Susan's friends had gathered around to support them. It was good for Julie that she was safe and she didn't feel alone. He walked into the room making his presence known Julie immediately walked up to him offering him a soft smile.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked looking at her.

"I thought you could use the sleep," she whispered warmly. Mike kissed her on the head thanking her silently. He took a seat on a nearby empty chair. Karl was glaring at him from the corner of the room but Mike chose to ignore him, his hands instinctively reaching for the red mark on his throat.

"Where's Sophie?" he asked looking at Bree. Almost on cue Sophie entered the house a large bag in her hand.

"Mike you're awake. I bought some of your clothes over," confirmed Sophie. Mike took the bag from her, "Thanks."

In the corner of the room Karl was seething with anger. How dare Mike saunter into the room and get everyone's attention.

"Mike try and eat some of this," spoke Bree placing a plate of food in front of him. He looked at Bree sadly, "I'm not hungry."

"Sweetie, Susan would not want you to get ill. Please eat a little bit," encouraged Gabrielle.

"I…ca..," he began only to be interrupted.

"Please Mike for mom," whispered Julie taking his hand. Mike looked at her and placed a bit of chicken in his mouth. They all sighed in relief; it was the first time Mike had eaten something in three days.

* * *

Bree and Gabrielle were in the kitchen putting away the dishes silently offering each other support at this turbulent time. Lynette walked into the house slightly out of breath dressed in her blue robe. They all looked at her concern evident in everyone's eyes.

"Lynette what's wrong?" asked Bree placing a hand on her shoulder. Lynette offered her a reassuring smile. She looked at Mike who was slumped on the couch looking at some papers.

"Mike I can't stay long. I left the kids with Tom but I was thinking about what you said earlier about any abandoned warehouses."

Mike stood up and looked at her confusion and eagerness on his face.

"Anyway I was talking to Tom about it and he knew of some old warehouses that are just outside of town. Here is the list of the possible ones we could think of," she spoke handing him a small folded piece of paper.

"Thanks for this Lynette," replied Mike genuinely. Lynette offered him a sad smile.

Gabrielle and Bree decided to leave for the night, giving Mike and the others a chance to get some sleep. Mike thanked them all for their support and they told him that they would come by tomorrow.

Mike silently walked back into the lounge. Karl was sat watching television whilst Sophie was hastily tidying up the room. He looked towards the couch where Julie had fallen asleep; a look of sadness mirrored her face. He hoped she wasn't having a nightmare. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over her.

"I could have done that," snapped Karl looking at Mike with hatred. Mike refused to give him the pleasure of an answer and walked silently into the kitchen. He sat down at the table.

"You should get some sleep," he spoke looking at Sophie.

Sophie smiled at him softly, "Look who's talking. What are you going to do?"

"I have to go over this information, try and pin down various locations," replied Mike sombrely.

Sophie stood up gently rubbing his shoulder. "Try to get some sleep," she whispered leaving him alone. He looked at the map in the silence and murkiness of the room.

* * *

The following morning a tall figure walked into the grim room. He smiled sadistically at the sleeping form of a woman in front of him. Her face streaked with blood and dirt. He smiled inwardly and placed a glass of water and a sandwich next to her. He reached out silently pulling the handcuff off one wrist.

Susan moved gently her arms were wrapped around Mike's strong body as she listened to the soft beating of his heart 'Thump, thump, thump.' It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She sighed slightly calling out for him "Mike."

"Sorry to disappoint darling but no," she heard the gruff reply. Susan opened her eyes the harsh reality of the situation coming into place. She wasn't in Mike's arms. She was in fact somewhere she did not know. She looked at her bleak surroundings her whole body ached. It hurt to even move.

"So now that you're awake. Eat the food," demanded the voice. Susan forcefully pushed the tray away. "Go to hell." She was hungry but there was going to let her tormenter know.

"I don't want you to die. At least not yet," snickered the voice relishing in Susan's pain. He left her alone and against her better judgement Susan took the glass of water and drank it.

* * *

Mike walked into the kitchen tiredly pouring himself another cup of coffee. He gently took a sip of the hot beverage glancing out of the window.

_Susan stood in her kitchen washing the dishes and daydreaming about Mike. A happy smile covering her face. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her tiny waist and kneeled back against the strong figure sighing contentedly. _

"_That feels nice," she moaned as soft kisses were placed against the side of her neck._

"_Mmm hmm," moaned Mike softly in response. Susan turned around looking at him for the first time that day. She never got tired of seeing him everyday. No matter how much time they spent together it was never enough for them._

"_What took you so long?" she sighed as he placed his hand up her soft top. _

"_I'm sorry the job took longer than I expected," he replied kissing her. She responded passionately drawing him even closer to her body. He picked her up gently placing her on the counter._

"_Mmm I missed you," he murmured. "How bout we go away for a while just get away from here."_

"_Go where?" asked Susan smiling at him. _

"_Anywhere as long as we're together, on a beach I can't wait to see you in your bikini," he answered suggestively roaming his eyes up and down her body._

_Susan laughed lightly pushing him away. "I have got to go and meet my publisher. We'll talk about this later."_

_Mike kissed her again rubbing his hands across her back. "I just got back. Are you sure you have to go?"_

"_Mmm baby I have too," she moaned as he slid his hands up her skirt pressing against her panties as he drew her mouth in for a searing kiss._

"_Are you sure?" he asked once again darting his tongue out licking her neck gently._

_Susan stood up of the counter and smiled taking his hand and leading him upstairs._

"Hey Mike," spoke Julie entering the kitchen jolting him from his thoughts. Mike looked at her before turning back towards the window. His eyes darted across the quiet suburban neighborhood. People were waking up heading towards work, saying goodbye to their families. He placed his coffee on the side and saw something he never expected to see Paul Young was walking out of his house a box in his hands. Mike ran out of the house not hearing the voice of Julie as she called out to him.

Mike was besides Paul within minutes pushing him into a nearby wall. Paul dropped the box.

"You son of a bitch. Where is she?" he growled. Paul laughed bitterly at him.

"Where's who?" he asked feigning innocence.

Mike glared at him fury evident in his icy blue eyes. He tightened his hold on Paul's shirt. Julie, Karl and Sophie ran towards them watching Mike pour out his anger on an amused Paul.

"You know exactly who. WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled hitting him against the wall

"Susan?" asked Paul looking him squarely in the eyes. A hint of satisfaction appeared in his voice as he pushed Mike away laughing gleefully. "Is Susan Mayer missing?"

Mike moved towards him once again. "You know damn well she is," he growled.

"Mike please," pleaded Julie from behind. Karl silenced her with a look. Paul shook his head and started to walk away only to be pulled back by a furious Mike who punched him on the face. Blood poured from his nose, which Paul found slightly amusing. Mike was beyond livid at his actions. He tackled him sending them both sprawling across the lawn. Paul managed to land on top of Mike; he firmly placed a kick on Mike's chest as he moaned from the pain. Mike rolled over managing to overtake his enemy.

"Where is she?" he yelled punching him on the face. He could hear Julie asking him to stop but he couldn't not until Paul gave him some answers.

"I know you threatened her. Where is she? Answer me…or I swear I will kill you right now," spat Mike punching him with each word. He saw blood on his hands and Paul's face was all bloodied and cut. His mind wandered to the photograph image of Susan, each cut and bruise on her body. His rage came forward as he repeatedly attacked Paul.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled throttling him. Paul sneered beneath Mike laughing maniacally.

"Dad stop him," begged Julie looking at her father. Karl stood there refusing to do anything much to Sophie and Julie's disgust. Mike found himself being lifted off Paul his punches hitting the air around him. He looked confused as he saw Tom and Carlos pulling him away determinedly. He struggled wildly against their grip. "LET ME GO."

"Mike calm down," spoke Tom trying to get him to see some sense.

"NO I SWEAR TOM YOU BETTER LET ME GO," threatened Mike.

"Not until you calm down," replied Tom calmly.

"How can I…he knows where Susan is," answered Mike softly.

Paul got to his feet wiping his face with his hands. His pristine white shirt was covered in his blood.

"I wouldn't' tell you where she is even if my life depended on it. You have no proof that I have her. Just to let you know I'm glad Susan Mayer is gone. It will stop her from putting her nose into my business. She deserves everything that's happened," sneered Paul a vicious smile on his cold face.

Mike moved towards him struggling against the firm hold Tom and Carlos had on him. He watched as Paul Young got into his car and drive out of Wisteria Lane. Tom and Carlos let Mike go after a few minutes. He collapsed onto the soft ground beneath him. Sophie walked up to him "Mike?"

Mike looked at her and she could see the onset of tears forming in his eyes. He stood up quickly running towards his truck getting in.

"Mike where are you going?" asked Julie running up to him.

"To see detective Copeland," he replied before speeding out of Wisteria Lane.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Susan woke up later that day to see someone watching her. She cowered back in fear pushing her body against a nearby wall. The voice laughed at her reaction. She whimpered as she saw a pair of legs kneel down in front of her. Susan closed her eyes tightly hoping to erase the image.

"Open your eyes," smiled the person running a cold finger across her wet cheeks. She refused to do as they asked. "OPEN THEM."

Susan gently opened her eyes seeing his face for the first time. She looked into his cold- hard eyes. She recognized him from somewhere but couldn't quite remember. He smiled at her confusion and decided to enlighten her.

"Are you thinking where do I know him from?" he asked.

Susan stared at him blankly. "Let me introduce myself. I'm detective Greg Sullivan." He offered her his hand laughing hysterically when she didn't take it.

"Detective?" she replied confused.

"Yeah we met when you came to the police station that night giving Mike Delfino an alibi regarding Mrs Huber's murder," he explained.

"I…I don't understand," she whispered softly. "Why am I here?"

"Let me explain it to you then," he responded taking a piece of her hair between his fingers. She flinched away in disgust.

"You see I was a 16 year old boy. Like many others my age I had dreams for the future. I had a brother I doted on. He was older than me but we were so close that it didn't matter. He was a cop just like me. He was smart and fun. One day I came home from school and my mom was sat in the kitchen crying hysterically. My brother was dead, he had been killed," he spat out bitterly.

"I didn't know your brother," replied Susan.

"No you didn't. But your precious boyfriend Mike Delfino did. That bastard killed him," he yelled. Susan's face paled in shock remembering what Mike had told her about his past.

"No he didn't Mike didn't kill your brother," she argued.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" yelled Sullivan getting angry.

"It was self defense, your brother was blackmailing his girlfriend Deidra," she retorted. "Mike's not a killer."

"Manslaughter it was murder plain and simple,"scoffed Sullivan.

"No you're wrong. Your brother was a nasty piece of scum." Sullivan slapped her harshly across the face. She winced in pain as the tears fell from her soft hazel eyes.

"Delfino is going to pay for what he did," he snarled. Susan stared at him wide-eyed in fear for Mike. "I am going to make sure he knows what it is like to lose someone he loves and then I'm going to kill him."

He pulled Susan to her feet powerfully. "No let go," she screamed. He pulled her roughly to his face she could smell the alcohol on his breath and see the true evil lurking in his eyes.

"We are going to send Delfino a little surprise," he smirked.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that Paul Young is responsible?" asked detective Copeland looking at Mike.

Mike started at him in disbelief. He had arrived at the police station demanding to see Copeland and much to his frustration and anger they kept him in a small room till he arrived. Now an hour had passed and he explained to them on numerous occasions that Paul had Susan but he was getting nowhere.

"Yes, how many times do I have to say it?" he growled running his hands through his hair.

"What evidence do you have to support this accusation?" asked the detective.

"EVIDENCE, WHAT THE HELL KIND OF EVIDENCE DO YOU WANT? HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT HE WAS LAUGHING AND GLOATING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND'S DISAPPERANCE ALMOST TWO HOURS AGO," yelled Mike leaning forwards on the table towards the detective.

"Mr Delfino I would suggest that you calm down."

"Paul Young murdered Martha Huber and now he has Susan," stated Mike.

"I assure you we are doing our very best to find Susan Mayer," spoke the detective

"What exactly are you doing? You're no closer to anything. You blatantly refuse to go after Paul Young because of lack of evidence," yelled Mike slamming his fists on the table.

"Mr Delfino I already warned you," yelled the detective.

"No forget this if you won't help me, I'll find someone who will," stated Mike leaving the station. Once outside Mike pulled out his cell phone dialling a familiar number. "I need your help."

* * *

Julie hung up the phone in frustration. "His phone is still switched off," she said looking at her grandma.

Sophie gave her a reassuring hug. "I'm sure he's fine. He'll come walking through the door any minute now."

"Typical of the plumber to do a disappearing act," retorted Karl from the corner of the room. His remark earning him an icy glare from Julie. "He's not done a disappearing act. He just needed some time alone."

"Let me ask you Julie, why do you trust him so much?" asked Karl.

"Because I do, because he's always been here and he loves us," she answered confidently. Karl decided to let it go after all Julie was just a child. She didn't know much. Sure he loved her but she had a tendency or seeing the good in everyone especially the plumber.

"Grandma do you think we'll find mom?" asked Julie sadness echoing in her voice.

"I'm sure we will," replied Sophie although she had her own doubts.

"Mike said that we are going to go away just the three of us on vacation," spoke Julie her eyes gleaming with the memory.

"How about we look on the internet for some nice places?" asked Sophie hoping to distract Julie if only for a little while.

"I'd like that," smiled Julie walking away with her grandma.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me" spoke Mike taking his seat in a corner of the small café. He looked at Noah Taylor who was silently eating a piece of cake and looking at him intently.

"What did you call me here for?" asked Noah. "I'm a busy man."

Mike looked at him unsure of how to begin. A waitress appeared at their table to take their order. She flirted openly with Mike who refused to even give her a smile. Noah ordered a coffee and once they were left alone he turned back to Mike. "So what is it?"

"I need your help. It's important," began Mike looking into his eyes.

"With what?" asked Noah taking a forkful of his cake.

"Noah I helped you with Deidra. I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you had hoped but now I need you to do something for me," asked Mike. Noah pushed his plate aside giving Mike his full attention.

"I need information on Paul Young. Anything you can dig up, past friends, any records he might have."

"Paul Young. Why him? Who is this guy?" asked a confused Noah.

"Someone who has the woman I love," replied Mike sadly. The waitress reappeared with Noah's coffee.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything handsome?" she asked looking at Mike.

"I'm fine so if you don't mind," he glared back. The waitress annoyed at his rudeness walked away leaving them alone once again.

"The woman you love?" asked Noah taking a sip of his coffee. "Who is she?"

"Susan Mayer," replied Mike idly playing with the salt shaker.

"I thought you two had split up," replied Noah.

"We did but had gotten back together and now she's disappeared."

"And you think this Paul Young has got something to do with it?" asked Noah.

"I know he has but the police refuse to do something unless they have hard evidence," whispered Mike

"The police are good for nothing," replied Noah. "When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?" he asked looking at Mike's tired face and bloodshot red eyes.

"The last time Susan was in my arms," answered Mike honestly.

"I will get the information for you, get my men onto it straight away. It's the least I can do after all you have done for me. Mike you need to protect yourself," he said concerned.

"I still have my gun," replied Mike. "Thanks Noah."

Noah nodded his head softly and watched as Mike walked out of the café heading back to Wisteria Lane.

* * *

Mike walked into the quiet house once full of laughter and happiness now resembled anything but that. It was eerily calm and a subdued atmosphere surrounded it. He walked into the lounge seeing Julie sat in the soothing embrace of Bree. She looked up as soon as she heard his footsteps and ran towards him.

"Mike," she cried grabbing onto his arms and placing her face against his chest. He looked at the other occupants of the room they refused to meet his eyes each looking away sorrowfully.

"What's wrong?" he asked each word coming out painfully. No one answered and he was starting to get irritated by everyone's silence.

"Julie? What is it tell me," he asked as she looked at him tears glistening in her eyes. She walked towards the table and picked up a small brown package handing it silently to Mike. He recognized the distinctive red writing on it. His hands suddenly felt cold and his heart lurched with an unmistakable fear.

"When…when did you get this?" he asked no one in particular.

"It came about 40 minutes ago," explained Sophie. "We wanted to wait for you."

Mike tore open the package pulling out a videotape and a note simply saying **'FOR MIKE DELFINO'. **He looked at Julie softly.

"Julie maybe you should go upstairs," he said gently. Julie shook her head in disagreement refusing to move knowing that no one was going to able to change her mind Mike silently walked towards the video player and inserted the tape.

He watched as a black screen came onto the television. What he saw next was shocking beyond belief. A pair of hands were pulling Susan into a small room, her eyes widened in fear and her struggles increased as the guy pulled her off the floor seating her roughly on a nearby chair. He slapped her across the face as she screamed in pain.

Mike clenched his jaw tightly at what he was seeing. Sophie has started to cry in the corner of the room as Julie stared at the screen in shock.

"Delfino." Mike looked at the screen at the sound of his name being mentioned. In front of the camera was a man he recognized but in his haze he could not remember from where.

"I bet I know what you're thinking where the hell do I know this guy from. How about the car park the day you came to me for some information for Noah Taylor wanted. Remember me now? Detective Greg Sullivan. Do you remember this?" he asked bitterly holding up a newspaper article in front of the camera.

Mike looked at the article a picture of himself being led out of court by armed police. The headline reading: **_Cop Killer Found Guilty of Manslaughter._**

"So you do remember," spoke Sullivan angrily. "The night you killed my brother, Alan Sullivan. You took away his life. Ever since that night I vowed to get revenge. Now I'm finally getting the chance it angers me that scum like you are left to walk around like nothing happened," he spat out harshly.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Mike. He could feel their intense gazes upon him. He watched furiously as Sullivan stood up and walked towards a whimpering Susan.

"I thought to myself what better way to get revenge on you then to go for someone you cared about, someone you loved," sneered Sullivan standing behind Susan. "You see it's a shame because she's so pretty." He ran a finger down her cheek. Mike watched as Susan grimaced at his touch. Her body was cut and bruised in various places.

"What would you do to save her? Should I start by cutting off each off her fingers? That's bound to cause her some pain or maybe I will take her against her will," he laughed maniacally. Susan moved in her seat Mike could just about make out her soft whimper. "Please let me go."

He looked at Julie who was quietly sobbing in Bree's arms who also struggled to hide her feelings along with Gabrielle, Lynette and Sophie. He turned his attention back to the video. His eyes widened in shock as Sullivan picked up a large knife. He looked at the camera his eyes cold and void of emotion. He turned back to the horrified Susan and plunged the knife into her leg. Susan howled and cried out loudly in pain as Sullivan smirked gleefully for the camera.

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMM," screamed Julie her terrified yell chilling the entire room. She cried loudly in Bree's arms. Mike kicked the table over in anger.

"Don't worry I didn't puncture a main vessel. She won't die, at least not yet. She will be in a considerable amount of pain though." Mike clenched his fists breathing hard.

"The question is Delfino, Can you save her? It's your race against time," smiled Sullivan. He took the camera making sure he got a shot of Susan's tear- streaked face before turning it off.

Mike ran into the garden he threw up the contents of his stomach, sickened at what he saw. He stood there motionless. He was upset and furious vowing to exact an even harsher revenge on Sullivan before this was over. He walked back into the house determinedly opening up a cabinet ignoring the curious glances coming his way.

He threw papers, books onto the floor in his haste. He took out what he was looking for his colt.45 semiautomatic pistol not caring what everyone thought at this moment. He checked to see if it was loaded.

"Why the hell do you have a gun in my daughter's house?" asked an angry Karl.

"I come prepared," he replied bluntly placing it in his pocket. Julie moved away from Bree. "Mike where are you going?"

"To get Susan," he responded distractedly picking up his maps and keys.

"We'll call the police," supplied Lynette hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I'm not waiting for them." He looked at Julie sadly. "I can't lose her. I just got her back." He kissed Julie softly on the forehead.

"I'm going to get your mom back, promise me you'll take care of her in case something goes wrong," asked Mike.

Julie looked at him tearfully. "Mike…"

"Promise me Julie." She nodded her head yes. Mike gave her a small smile, "Be good Julie you're a beautiful young girl," he whispered walking out of the house colliding into Tom on his way. Mike ignored the desperate pleas of the others asking him to wait. The screeching of tires was all that could be heard in the silence.

"What's going on?" asked Tom looking at Lynette. She looked at him urgently. "Tom, Mike is going for Susan and they guy who took her. I'm afraid the guy will kill him. Please go after him."

Tom looked at his wife seeing a deep sense of fear within her. He went to get his own car hoping he could get to Mike in time.

* * *

Mike was parked at the side of a deserted road at a gas station. It had been almostfive hours and he was still no closer to finding Susan. Every lead was a dead end. He was stood outside the cool night air blowing against his face. He gazed at the map placed on the bonnet of his truck marking off places he had already been to. He ran a hand over his face blinking rapidly hoping to clear his mind in some way.

"Can I get you anything?" asked a strong voice invading his thoughts.

"No I'm fine," he responded. The old man stood next to Mike looking curiously at his map.

"Where are you off to at this time of night?" he asked. Mike looked at him not bothering with an answer.

"Look son you don't want to go here," he offered pointing to an area on the map Mike had marked.

"Why not?" asked Mike turning his attention towards him.

"It's completely abandoned there's no access to it. The only people that can go up there are the police and even they don't bother that much," he explained gruffly.

Mike looked at the place his mind in thought 'If only the cops have access to it then Sullivan should have no problem getting there' he declared silently. He looked at the man stood beside him "Thanks."

The man smiled unsure of what he was thanking him for. He watched as Mike got into his truck speeding off towards his destination.

* * *

The girls and Karl were sat nervously awaiting any news. Each minute adding to their already fraught anxieties. They all jumped nervously as the phone rang.

"It might be Mike," spoke Julie. Bree stood up and answered the phone. "Hello."

She looked at the others, "It's Tom." They all looked at her hoping for some news.

"Yes Tom okay be careful," she replied warmly placing the phone back on the table. She looked at the anxious faces in front of her.

"What is it? Did they find my mom?" asked Julie.

"No sweetie that was Tom. He lost track of Mike a while back. He's going to go ahead and look in some of the areas that Lynette mentioned to Mike the other night," explained Bree.

Julie looked at her sadly as Gabrielle did her best to comfort the shattered young girl.

"Sophie, Tom also said we should call the police. What is the name of the detective in charge of the investigation?" she asked.

"I don't I think…" stammered Sophie.

"Detective Copeland sniffled Julie wiping at her eyes. "But Mike said that we shouldn't call the police."

"Honey we need all the help we can get. We need to call them before Mike gets hurt," reasoned Lynette.

Julie nodded her head in agreement as Bree picked up the phone dialling the number.

* * *

Mike parked his truck silently at the side of the harbour. He picked up his gun and silently got out of the car. He looked at his surroundings. It was completely abandoned there were no ships or ferries in sight. He saw the tall broken down warehouse in front of him and cautiously made his way towards it.

Once he got there he saw a black car parked in front of the building. He looked through the windows seeing Susan's blue and white striped scarf on the passenger seat. He had the right place. Mike tried to find a safe way inside. He came towards a clear opening and with all of his body strength pushed the steel door open. The door creaked softly and Mike carefully walked into the dark room the stench of blood and oil filling his senses.

He reached towards his back pocket pulling out his gun holding it in front of himself as he walked around the room. The only sound being his soft footsteps. His heartbeat quickened as he moved stealthily across the room looking for some sort of door that would give him access to where Susan might be.

He opened a small door quietly. His eyes widened at what he saw. A soft feminine figure lying on the front of her body, her soft brown hair tumbling around her face. It was Susan he had found her. He made his way into the room his loud footsteps startling Susan from her position on the floor. He raised his gun down and ran the rest of the way towards her as she struggled to get her bearings.

Mike took Susan in his arms as she thrashed around wildly beating at his chest.

"Susan…shhh. It's me baby you're safe. It's Mike," he whispered. Susan looked up at the sound of the voice she yearned to hear the one in her dreams, the voice that kept her going. She saw him sat there. He was here, her Mike.

"Mike?" she asked questionably fear in her eyes.

"It's me Susan," he whispered tears running past his eyes.

"My Mike?" she asked once again her voice full of disbelief and uncertainty. He nodded his head in assurance seeing the tracks of her dried tears marking her face. She collapsed against his chest holing onto him tightly her tears soaking his t-shirt.

"Mike, Mike, Mike," she whispered over and over. Mike cried with her it had been so long since he held her in his arms.

"Shhh baby everything's going to be alright," he whispered. She looked at him and he saw the blood and bruises on her face. He tenderly stroked her cheek with his fingers. Susan flinched in pain.

"What did he do to you?" he said sadly kissing her forehead and covering her beautiful face in gentle kisses.

"Mike…he's…he's," she began.

"I'm going to kill him," declared Mike. Susan shook her head in protest. "No Mike, please we have to go. Please take me away from here," she cried in terror. Mike nodded at her sadly and held her up. He saw the wound to her leg and his heart broke at the misfortune she had suffered. Susan kneeled onto his shoulder as they made their way out of the room towards the exit.

Susan struggled to move but insisted that they didn't stop.

"This way," spoke Mike turning left. He held onto Susan as she moaned in visible pain. They heard the trigger of a gun being pulled.

"Not so fast," demanded a voice. Mike and Susan halted in fear and turned around. They saw Sullivan glaring at them maniacally.

"Sullivan," hissed Mike angrily. He moved his body in front of Susan's shielding her.

"Delfino I see you remembered me," he smiled.

"How could I forget you? You sick bastard," growled Mike.

"Lets not get touchy Delfino. I see you managed to find your girlfriend," he sneered. "She was a lot of fun always screamed when I was torturing her."

Susan tensed behind Mike at hearing Sullivan's voice.

"You bastard I'm going to kill you," threatened Mike.

"Ah, ah, ah. Which one of us has the gun?"

Mike pulled out his own gun pointing it towards Sullivan who laughed at him. "Looks like both of us."

Sullivan laughed bitterly. "You continue to amaze me Delfino. You're smart but not smart enough. You see I couldn't have pulled all this off without a willing partner. He insisted on helping me with my revenge. Come on out mystery man."

Mike looked at him confused. His face registered with shock, as he saw none other than Paul Young come around the corner.

"You son of a bitch. I knew you had something to do with this," he yelled moving forward.

"I enjoyed every second of it and now I am going to enjoy watching you both die," sneered Paul looking menacingly at Susan who moved back in fear colliding into a pile of boxes.

Sullivan laughed in wonder at the look on Mike's face. "Give Paul the gun," he demanded.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you both right now?" threatened Mike raising his gun.

"Because before you know it I will have put a bullet through your girlfriends face," sneered Sullivan

Paul walked towards Mike and took the gun from him. He punched Mike firmly across the face. "That was fun," he laughed.

"Okay now let Susan go," demanded Mike.

"Why would we do that?" asked Paul looking at Sullivan.

"Look you've got me. Let her go," yelled Mike becoming angry.

"You see Mike we can't do that," smirked Paul hitting him across the face once again. Susan screamed in fear at the blood coming from his face. Paul turned away and Mike took the opportunity and ran towards him. He tacked Paul sending them both sprawling across the floor. They both grappled fiercely for the gun that fell in front of them, Mike sent a kick to Paul's stomach and punched him repeatedly with rage. Paul lay in front of him unconscious as Mike took the gun pointing it to Sullivan. "Let her go."

Sullivan smirked at him, "Fine the girl can go. I want you anyway."

Mike turned to Susan looking at her sadly. He handed her his keys. "Susan take these my car is outside and drive away from here. Please," he begged.

Susan looked at him, "No Mike I'm not leaving here without you."

Mike looked at her his composure breaking. "You have to baby."

"Please Mike don't leave me," she cried grabbing onto him tightly.

Mike touched her face and looked tearfully into her eyes. He placed his lips against hers for a gentle kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

Out of the corner of her eyes Susan could see Sullivan raising his gum towards Mike's back. She looked at him in fear. He captured her gaze and smiled viciously before pulling the trigger. In that split second Susan pushed Mike out of the way as the bullet tore through her skin.

Mike's eyes widened as Susan slumped towards him. He caught her in his arms both of them silently falling to the cold hard floor. He grabbed his gun looking for Sullivan who had disappeared. Susan looked at Mike, her eyes full of sadness and fear. He watched horrified as blood freely flowed from her stomach soaking through her top. He took his hands and frantically applied pressure to the wound. Susan moaned in pain. Mike lifted his hands seeing them covered in blood. Susan's eyes were slowly drooping.

"Susan, Susan," he spoke shaking her gently.

"Mike I'm bleeding," she replied quietly.

"Hold on baby. I'm going to get you to a hospital. You're going to be okay," he replied urgently.

She wearily looked into his sad blue eyes, wishing the pain would go away from them. "It's…too.. late," she whispered.

Mike shook his head. "No don't say that. Don't you dare say that."

Susan coughed and winced as she felt a sharp pain go through her body. "I want to sleep."

"No Susan, stay awake. Remember we said we were going to go to Paris for a vacation. You said that you wanted to try out the little French boutiques. Remember baby," he cried. Susan nodded her head sadly at the beautiful memory.

"And remember we said that we were going to try for a baby. We have that to look forward too. We need to go shopping and buy our child some of those cute little clothes and a cot and some toys," he continued trying to keep her awake.

"You are going to make a wonderful husband for someone…. and an amazing dad," she cried freely knowing her dream to have a child and family with Mike was fading.

" I don't want anyone. I only want you. I want to have a baby with you," sniffled Mike stroking her face. "Please baby, don't leave me. I'm nothing without you."

Susan reached up and touched his face one last time.

"Mike," she whispered hoarsely. He looked at her the tears running past his cheeks dropping silently onto their intertwined hands.

"Kiss me?" she asked softly. Mike placed his lips against her soft ones, both tasting the other wanting to make the memory last. He softly pulled away; Susan's face was beginning to pale.

"Mike…don't blame yourself for this…I don't…want…you…to…the times…I was….with you. Our….relationship was ….the best…thing that…ever happened to …me, " she cried out pain overtaking her body.

"Susan don't.."

"Mike promise me that…you'll look after…Julie. Please…I know..you love her..please make sure she has everything she needs….take care..of her..of yourself..and tell…her that I was proud…to have her…as my…daughter..and I love her," she pleaded softly.

"Susan please, you're going to be okay," argued Mike.

She shook her head. "It's too late." She looked at him the tears pouring down her face. "I love you…Mike Delfino. I always…will never forget that."

"I love you Susan don't leave baby fight. For me, for Julie," wept Mike.

She took his hands softly kissing them. "It's time for me…to..go..I love..you," she rasped out painfully as her eyes closed shut. Mike held her lifeless body in his arms as he crouched over her in agony; his heart wrenching sobs filling the silence of the room.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think. Please review. I will have the next chapter up soon. 


	11. Wake Up

**A/N:** Thank you guys for your awesome feedback. You guys are the best and it's what keeps me writing knowing that people like this fic. Sorry it took so long to update but i have been busy with work. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wake Up**

In the calmness of the house Bree, Lynette, Gabrielle, Sophie, Karl and Julie were sat around nervously twiddling their fingers hoping for some good news each looking wistfully into the distance. It had been almost twenty minutes since Bree phoned detective Copeland, she had given him all the details of where they presumed Tom and Mike were believed to have gone. The detective had hung up promising to call if there was any news.

Julie looked anxiously at the clock it was almost 10:30 pm. "Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" she asked loudly frustrated that as each minute ticked by there was still no news of her mom and Mike.

"I'm sure we will hear something very soon," soothed Lynette trying to keep a fidgeting Preston and Porter in one place. There was a small knock on the door. Julie ran to it excitedly 'she was here her mom was back.' She opened the door deeply disappointed to see Danielle Van de Kamp stood there with her brother Andrew.

"Hi Julie, I'm sorry bout your mom," whispered Danielle sadly. Although she knew she didn't like certain things her own mother did, she knew she wouldn't want her to disappear like Ms Mayer. Julie smiled at her appreciatively and Andrew pulled her into a gentle hug. "Don't worry she'll be okay."

They silently walked into the house a relived Lynette looked at them both.

"Andrew, Danielle, thank you both so much for agreeing to take the kids."

"It's no problem Mrs Scavo," replied Danielle picking up a sleeping Polly. She handed Andrew the diaper bag as the twins and Parker stood next to them wearily rubbing their eyes.

"Mommy what's happening?" asked Parker.

"Danielle here is going to look after you so don't give her any trouble," replied Lynette in a menacing tone.

"But mommy we're in our jammies," responded Porter yawning.

"That's okay. You are going to be spending the night at Danielle's house. Be good." She gave each of them a goodnight kiss. Bree smiled at her own children and looked at Julie who was sat curled up in a chair staring sadly out of the window.

"Mom, dad said he will come by after he has finished work," said Andrew seeing his mother's sad gaze towards Julie.

"Thank you Andrew," she replied watching them as they made their way home with Lynette's kids. Bree joined Julie and wrapped her up in a blanket sitting next to her as the girl looked sadly on.

* * *

Mike lay sobbing over Susan's body, his own wracking with uncontrollable pain and anguish. That's it she was gone, the woman he loved had died and it was all his fault. There would be no more laughter coming from her soft mouth. No more of her beautiful hazel eyes sparkling for him with love and passion. No more soft kisses from her perfect lips. No more dreams of the future. No babies or wedding. There would be no one to hold in his arms each night, talk to or cuddle up with on a cold winters night. Without Susan his life had no purpose. There was no point to his existence. Mike cried freely over his loss kissing her cold forehead as he held her in his arms.

"Mike. Mike Get up," he heard someone calling his name urgently asking him to get up. What was the point? He lifted his head up to blurrily see Tom Scavo stood in front of him.

"Tom?" he asked confused. Why was he here?

"Yeah Mike I followed you then I heard a gunshot," he explained seeing Susan's limp form in Mike's arms. He looked around seeing an unconscious Paul Young in the far corner.

"Oh my god," he breathed.

Mike looked at him heartbroken. "I've lost her," he whispered the tears making a trail down his cheeks. Tom knelt in front of him the floor was covered in blood as was Mike's arms. He took Susan's wrist.

"Mike get up we have to get her to a hospital," he demanded. Mike stared at him confused.

"There's a faint pulse, it's really weak we have to go now," explained Tom standing up.

Mike immediately stood up cradling Susan gently against his chest. He ran towards the exit, Tom following him closely behind.

"Mike this way we'll take my car." Mike nodded his head in agreement placing Susan softly in the back of the car being careful not to disrupt her wound he got in the back taking her hand.

"Hold on baby. You have to live please," begged Mike as the car sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

Sophie was making her way back to the others a cup of coffee in her hand. The phone stared ringing startling everyone from their seats. Sophie picked up the receiver gently.

"Hello…. No. Please…no.," she whispered incoherently dropping the cup of coffee and phone in shock.

Julie stood up quickly. "Grandma what is it?" She got no response. "Grandma." Sophie remained staring mutely in front of her. Julie picked up the phone with shaky fingers.

"Hello…no…no. It's not true," she cried placing the phone back and looking into the enquiring eyes of the others.

"Julie?" asked Gabrielle gently.

"Mom's been shot," she cried collapsing against the wall.

* * *

Mike ran into Fairview General. Susan cradled in his arms. "HELP SOMEBODY HELP," he yelled loudly unsure of what to do. A doctor ran towards him signalling for a nurse to get a gurney. 

"What happened?" he asked looking at Susan's body, bruises on her arms, cuts on various parts of her body. The wound to her stomach was freely releasing blood.

"She's been shot, please you have to help her," begged Mike. The doctor looked at Mike's bruised face and cut lip. He had a small laceration next to his right eye.

"Where did the bruises come from?" he asked indicating towards Susan.

"I don't have time to explain just help her," demanded Mike.

"Did you hit her?" asked the doctor looking at Mike's actions. Mike flinched in horror at the accusation. How could he think that? He would never hurt Susan. She was his life.

"What. No I would never hurt her," he argued looking at the doctor determinedly. The doctor was unsure of what to believe. Mike turned to Tom who had joined them. "Please Tom tell him I didn't do this," he asked desperately.

Tom told the doctor exactly what had happened these past few days and they immediately placed Susan on a gurney wheeling it rapidly towards the operating theatre shouting out medical jargon that Mike didn't understand.

"I'm sorry you're not allowed to come any further," sympathized the doctor.

"I'm going with her," argued Mike.

"Sir if you want us to help her then you will have to let us do our job," responded the doctor.

"Come on Mike she's in good hands," said Tom placing a hand on his shoulders offering him a semblance of comfort. Mike reluctantly walked back towards the waiting room.

* * *

Sullivan limped into the dark room holding his leg firmly. He collapsed onto a chair screaming loudly in pain. Mike Delfino had gotten away. He smiled maliciously as he replayed the moment in his mind. The moment he shot Delfino's girlfriend and she collapsed against him. His eyes widening in fear as both of them crumbled to the ground. He had been successful and now Delfino would see how it felt to lose someone that he loved.

Sullivan wished he could see the grief stricken look on his face as she took her last breath. He laughed morbidly in the blackness of the room. He wouldn't stop there; no he was going to go for Delfino once things had settled down. That was a promise.

* * *

Mike was sat in the waiting room his head resting on his knees tiredly. He looked up rubbing his swollen eyes. Various nurses had come byregularly asking him to get his wounds checked and treated. Mike had refused treatment not wanting to be away from Susan. He even yelled at one nurse making her cry. He felt bad but he wished they would leave him alone. He wasn't the one who was fighting for his life on an operating table.

He heard the sound of hurried footsteps getting closer and closer. He started to get ready and explain yet again that he was okay. He lifted his head up to see Julie running towards him with Bree at her side.

He stood up wordlessly as she reached him his legs felt numb and he searched her brown eyes. Julie took one look at him and collapsed into his arms. Mike stumbled to the floor taking the young girl with him. She cried freely into his shoulder grabbing onto his arms tightly. Their heartbroken friends and family watched the scene.

Mike in turn held onto Julie just as much his own tears caressing his warm cheeks as he mumbled "I'm sorry" over and over. They stayed like that for a few minutes offering each other some reassurance, some chance of hope.

Julie was the first to pull away. "What happened?" she asked. The other girls looked at Mike hoping to get some insight or understanding.

"She…moved.. in front …of the bullet..to protect..me," he confessed. He looked at them all expecting to see disgust on each individual's face but they looked at him sadly full of sympathy as they hugged him sadly in turn or place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Why weren't they shouting at him? Yelling at him for letting down the woman he loved?' He knew it was all his fault he wished someone would tell him instead of offering him compassionate hugs and soothing words.

Tom came back surprised to see everyone at the hospital. Lynette gave him a relieved hug. He looked at them all sadly unsure of what to say or how to react.

"So do you think the police have got him?" he asked turning to Mike who nodded lightly.

"Got who? Sullian?" asked Bree taking Julie into her arms once again.

"Paul Young," replied Mike bitterly clenching his fists.

"What, Paul was in on this?" asked a shocked Lynette looking at her husband for confirmation who nodded mutely.

Julie was shocked beyond belief at this new piece of information. Her mom had been right all along. How could he walk around the neighborhood everyday acting like nothing was wrong when he was involved all along? He took her mom away and hurt her. Julie shivered at the thought of what her mom must have gone through at the hands of someone as sadistic and inhumane as Paul and Sullivan.

Mike sat down on the chair his legs beginning to give way underneath him. He ran a hand through his hair looking at his watch. It had been almost 30 minutes since they took Susan away. He wished someone would come out and let them know what was going on instead of passing by regretfully every few minutes.

"Mr Delfino," spoke a voice. Mike looked up to see detective Copeland standing in front of him with two officers at his side. Mike looked up at him his blue eyes confused and intrigued at the same time. He was livid with them for not going after Paul when they had the chance. Had they listened to him they could have gotten Susan away and she wouldn't be in the hospital fighting for her life.

"So did you get him?" he enquired.

Detective Copeland looked at Mike who stood up kneeling against a wall his arms folded across his chest.

"We found Mr Young at the warehouse. He's been taken in for questioning. What we also saw was a lot of blood on the floor," explained the detective.

"What about Sullivan?" asked Mike bitterly.

The detective looked at him confusion clearly showing across his face. Mike looked at him coldly.

"Let me make it clearer for you. Detective Greg Sullivan, Fairview Police."

The detective looked at him. "I don't see what my partner has to do with this."

Mike scoffed loudly. "You're partner is the one who kidnapped my girlfriend, the one who's been following her, torturing her and the one who shot her," sneered Mike. "All because he has a sick vendetta against me."

"Paul Young says different," replied the detective.

"Well he would wouldn't he?" snarled Mike moving forwards.

"I have no choice but to ask you to come down to the station," demanded detective Copeland.

"WHAT?" yelled Julie and Mike in unison. Mike looked at him furiously. "I'm not coming anywhere with you."

The detective looked at him. "It would be better for you if you cooperated with us."

"I tried to cooperate with you. Hell I came down to the station to tell you about Paul Young but you didn't want to know," yelled Mike angrily. "I told you I am not leaving this hospital. You're gonna have to arrest me if you want me to move."

The detective moved forwards with the officers. Julie ran in front of them, "YOU CAN'T MIKE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING," she yelled loudly disturbing the onlookers who suddenly seemed intrigued in the commotion.

"Officers please have some sympathy. It's a hard time his girlfriend is in surgery," explained Bree.

"You can't storm in and here and arrest people for no reason," exclaimed Gabrielle.

The detective ignored their pleas and moved towards Mike who turned away. The officers pushed Mike forcefully into the wall pulling his arms behind his back, handcuffing a struggling Mike's wrists together.

"Mike Delfino you are under arrest for refusing to cooperate in a police investigation." The detective read him his rights.

"NO LET HIM GO," yelled Julie trying to pull them away from Mike.

"Julie let them do their job," demanded Karl advancing towards her. Julie looked up at Mike tears glistening in her warm eyes.

"Mike my mom needs you here. She's gonna wake up and want you to be here. I need you here," she whispered sniffling.

"Hey don't cry Julie. I'll be right back. I promise." He wished he could hug her but his wrists were tightly cuffed behind his back. "Look after your mom okay tell her I'll be back in a while," he whispered softly before being led away by the officers and detective Copeland.

* * *

Mike had been kept at the station for almost an hour. As each second ticked by Mike was getting more and more annoyed. He walked around the tiny room it was hard to keep himself occupied. He should be at the hospital ready to see Susan after her surgery. To kiss her soft lips and hold her in his arms. Instead he was stuck here for no apparent reason. He saw the camera pointing at him in the far corner of the room.

"I want to see detective Copeland now," he yelled towards it.

Almost on cue detective Copeland entered the room a folder in his hands. Mike watched him as he coolly strode into the room sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to see you," he explained placing the folder on the table.

"What the hell am I being kept here for?" asked Mike angrily.

"Why don't you sit down?" asked the detective pointing to the chair opposite him.

"You don't need to worry about my health. Now why am I here?" he responded placing his hands on the table and kneeling forwards.

"We need to go over what exactly happened."

"What's there to go over? Paul and Sullivan are responsible for everything," argued Mike.

The detective picked up the small folder. "What I have here is Paul Young's statement. He said that he doesn't know anyone named Sullivan."

Mike's eyes widened in anger, the icy blue eyes glaring menacingly at him. 'How could they believe Paul?' "He's lying."

Detective Copeland looked at Mike suspiciously. "He also said that you had attacked him in view of your neighbors."

Mike looked at him incredulously. "What has that got to do with anything? Yes I did hit the son of a bitch because I knew he had Susan. If you had done something when I told you then my girlfriend would not be in the hospital. If anything happens to her then I swear I will make Paul and Sullivan pay with their lives," he threatened.

The detective looked in amazement at the sheer anger and fury radiating of the man in front of him.

"Now are you gonna let me go?" glared Mike.

"The detective nodded his head no. "I can't not yet. I have to make sure we go over everything on account of your past record."

"You know that was in self defense," replied Mike bitterly.

"Maybe so but you're gonna have to wait for a little while longer," responded the detective leaving the room. Mike watched as he shut the door on him once again. He kicked the chair over in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital Julie was sat with Sophie quietly sipping a glass of coke. They were all silently pondering what was happening. Karl noticed a doctor heading towards them and stood up.

"Doctor what's the news?" he asked.

The doctor looked at him confused. "Where is the man who came in with Ms Mayer, her boyfriend?"

"At the police station where he belongs," scoffed Karl.

Julie made her way towards the doctor. "I'm her daughter and this is her mom. What's happening?" she asked softly.

The doctor looked at her sadly. "I know it seems like she's been in surgery for a long time but with the depths of the wounds it's taking a lot longer then the procedure usually does. I thought I should let you know," he explained. Julie nodded her head thankfully as Gabrielle, Lynette and Bree surrounded them.

The doctor headed back towards the operating room and Julie turned dejectedly to Bree.

"Where's Mike? We need him. Mom needs him," she said on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey he'll be with us soon," reassured Bree.

"Yeah he'll walk through the doors with Carlos and Tom very soon," supplied Gabrielle. Julie turned to them hoping they were right.

* * *

Mike was sat on the floor his legs stretched out in front of him. His head resting against the wall he looked up staring blankly at the ceiling. 'Was Susan awake? Was she wondering where he was?' He yearned to go and see her and get out of this place. He heard the door opening loudly and heard booming footsteps against the cold hard floor.

"You're free to go," he heard the voice of detective Copeland say. Mike looked at him confused. "What?"

"You're lawyer Mark Nicholls has come by to demand that we release you."

"My lawyer?" asked Mike. The detective nodded. Mike stood up following him out of the room. He looked in front of him to see Tom and Carlos stood next to a smartly dressed man, which he presumed to be the lawyer.

"Hi Mike," spoke Carlos pulling him into a hug. Mike pulled away looking at both Tom and Carlos gratefully.

"Thank you for this," he spoke. Mike thanked the lawyer for his help.

"Is Susan awake?" he asked curiously looking at Tom.

"She was still in surgery last time I heard," stated Tom. Mike nodded forlornly.

The three of them startedmaking their way back to the hospital.

* * *

Karl was sat next to Julie who was idly flipping through a magazine occasionally joining in the conversation with Bree, Lynette, Gabrielle and Sophie.

"Remember that time where she told us about Mike finding her locked outside her house naked?" smiled Bree,

"What? When was this?" asked Julie putting her magazine down intrigued at the conversation.

"Oh it was that night I hosted the dinner party. The look on Mike's face said it all," laughed Bree warmly at the memory.

"If Susan can hold her head up and get through that then I'm sure this surgery will be a breeze," remarked Gabrielle.

They all nodded in agreement. Each of them spent the time telling stories about Susan, ones that made them laugh and some that made them cry.

"The first time I saw my mom with Mike at Mary Alice's wake I knew that the liked each other," smiled Julie.

"Honey you should be there at our poker games, the amount of times she spends talking about him," exclaimed Lynette smiling lightly.

"Mike really loves mom plus he treats her so well," replied Julie happy that her mom had found someone who loved her like she deserved to be.

"But what you're all forgetting is that he is an ex-con," snapped Karl sick of hearing about the wonder that was Mike Delfino.

Julie stood up looking behind him. "Mike," she proclaimed happily running into his arms. Mike stumbled back a bit at the force of Julie pushing herself into his embrace he hugged her back warmly kissing her soft hair tenderly. She pulled away smiling at him. "I'm glad you're back."

Mike returned the smile with one of his own. "So where is your mom?" he asked.

"She's still in surgery," replied Julie sadly. The smile on his face faded. The rest of the girls welcomed him back sombrely.

"Mike you're hurt," exclaimed Sophie noticing the cut near his eyes. Mike's hand instinctively reached towards his face. "I'm okay."

Karl scoffed loudly from where he was sitting. "Of course you are. You're not the one who took the bullet plumber."

Mike chose to ignore him knowing that if he retaliated Karl would try to provoke him some more. Julie looked at her dad disgusted that while her mother was fighting for her life he was trying to pick a fight. "Dad stop it."

Karl looked at Julie then Mike. "What plumber can't you defend yourself? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean you couldn't even defend your girlfriend. Makes me think you don't love her as much as you say."

That did it for Mike he stood up pinning Karl against a nearby wall.

"Don't you ever say I don't love Susan. I love her more than you ever did during the entire time you were married to her," growled Mike.

He let go off Karl moving back towards the chairs before he had a chance to react Karl hit a blow to his back. Mike turned around punching him on the face, the two men trading furious blows.

"STOP IT," yelled Julie loudly. Carlos and Tom pulled them apart a livid Mike struggled against their grip as Karl smiled bitterly.

Karl expected his daughter and Susan's friend to turn on Mike so he was disgusted when they went and sat next to him leaving Karl alone.

* * *

Mike looked at his watch. It had been almost five hours now and still no word. 'What was taking so long?'

He watched Julie she was so tired and quietly drifting off to sleep. He felt badly for the young girl. She looked up to her mother so much, the bond between them was special and unique like nothing he had ever seen before.

The doctor approached Mike slowly. Mike stood up immediately recognizing him.

"How is she?" he asked urgently.

"Mr Delfino, I suggest you sit down," replied the doctor.

"I'm fine please tell me." The girls stood up standing next to Mike. Julie stood next to Bree anxiously awaiting the news. The doctor looked around the room before beginning.

"Ms Mayer has suffered a lot of bruising and wounds to parts of her skin. She had been dangerously dehydrated and her body refused to respond to the antibiotics we gave her." He looked at Mike before continuing.

"The bullet wound punctured her just above the stomach leading her to lose a lot of blood. We managed to give her a transfusion and eventually stopped the bleeding."

The girls gasped in pain and shock. Mike looked at him blankly.

"There was a complication we came across when we were treating the wound."

Mike looked at him. "What complication?" he asked his voice full of fear.

"Ms Mayer is pregnant?" replied the doctor.

"What?" asked Mike in disbelief. The others were in shock at the new piece of information.

"Mom is pregnant?" asked Julie looking at Mike.

Mike turned to the doctor. "We had been trying but I don't think Susan knew."

The doctor nodded in sorrow. "Ms Mayer has slipped into a coma and is not responding to the medication. It's essential that she wake up soon. Otherwise her life will be in danger and with the amount of trauma her body has experienced there's a strong possibility that she may lose the baby."

Mike collapsed against the wall the information too much to take in. 'Why couldn't things work out. Why was Susan still suffering?' He noticed Julie quietly sobbing on Bree's shoulder and blinked back his own tears.

"Can we see her?" he asked hoarsely.

"She's in room 510 down the hall. Only a few at a time though," he explained.

Julie made her way towards Mike. "Julie you go first with the others. I need some time alone," he responded watching as she made her way down the hall with everyone.

* * *

Mike sat in the chair watching as people walked by. Families comforting each other. Lovers wrapped in each other's embrace. He watched them enviously how he wished that were him and Susan.

He pulled out his wallet opening it to a picture he kept with him at all times. They had gone to the park with Julie enjoying a nice picnic. Susan was stretched across his chest and Julie was sat in front of them with Bongo at her side. They looked so happy and they were safe nothing could harm them.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up to see Sophie standing next to him.

"Mike sweetie you can go in now," she whispered.

Mike nodded his head and made his way down the hall towards the room.

* * *

Mike stood outside the door to room 510. He looked at the large door taking in a few deep breaths. He turned the handle slowly his heart clenching in pain at what he saw.

He made his way into the room his footsteps dragging against the floor. Susan was lying in the bed her body looked so fragile. IV's coming out of her arms and her head was wrapped in a white bandage. He let out a strangled sob the thought of her lying there in pain tugging at his heart.

He moved towards the bed and pulled a chair gently sitting in it unsure of what to do. He took her hand in his own and kissed it gently.

"Hi baby, I don't know what you are doing here in this bed. It should have been me. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I know I promised and I let you down."

Mike looked at her unmoving body and the tears spilled down his cheeks.

"You have to wake up baby, please for me. I don't know what I would do without you," he sniffled.

"I…love…you so much." He kissed her forehead gently tracing a finger down her face.

"I have some news…guess what baby you're pregnant. We're going to have a baby." He placed his hands softly against her stomach. "Hey kid hang in there. Your mom and I love you," he whimpered.

"Please Susan wake up our child needs you…I need..you. Remember all the things we said we were going to do. We have to go shopping and paint…a room…for…the baby. You can pick whatever you want. I…don't mind. All I want is you…back..with..me..where..you..belong."

Mike collapsed against her arms sobbing his body shaking uncontrollably. The tears from his cheeks, landing on her arms creating a soft trail. He looked up her eyes were closed. He wished he could see her beautiful eyes sparkling with warmth and joy.

"What do you think it is baby? A boy or a girl? I know that they will be gorgeous just like their mother. " He tearfully kissed Susan's lips. "Please baby wake up come back to me."

Mike laid his head against her arm quietly content in being near her and wrapping himself in her scent. He sat like that for a while crying quietly until sleep claimed his exhausted body.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? thanks for reading.I will have chapter 12 up soon. 


	12. Surprises and Shocks

**A/N:** Thanks to Sklinechick07, Miv226 and MikeSusanFan for your reviews. You guys rock. **Big Hugs to all** Here it is chapter 12. Hope you all enjoy it.

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Suprises and Shocks.**

"Mike? Mike? Wake up," hissed Julie trying to wake him up. Mike rubbed his eyes groggily remembering where he was. He looked at the bed in front of him expecting to see her awake, her beautiful bright eyes looking at him. He sighed defeated she was still asleep; her condition was still the same.

"Are you okay?" asked Julie pulling him into a hug.

"I'm fine. What time is it?" he asked quietly.

"It's nearly 10 am. You fell asleep here last night. I didn't want to disturb you," she replied kindly sitting down next to him.

They both sat in companiable silence for a few minutes looking at Susan and the machines connected to her fragile body. She seemed so different there was no spark radiating off her just emptiness.

Mike was the first to turn away breaking the silence. "Who bought you here?"

"Mrs Van de Kamp and grandma. They're getting some coffee," she answered. Mike continued his solemn gaze on the wall at the opposite side of the room. Julie noticed his expression and wished that there were something she could do to make him feel better. He was completely broken; the turmoil of the last few weeks was taking his toll on him. She looked at his pale face and placed her hand in his.

"How long have you and mom been trying?" she asked. Mike looked at her confused. "For a baby," she continued.

Mike showed a small hint of a smile and glanced at her warmly. "Since the night of the dance."

"What do you think it is?" she asked intrigued.

"Honestly I don't mind I just want Susan to wake up. I can survive without having a child but I can't survive without Susan," he answered his tone faltering.

"She will wake upMike. You have to stay positive my mom's a fighter."

Sophie and Bree entered the room, their hearts breaking at seeing Susan lying there the machines being the only thing keeping her alive.

"Mike you look like you could do with this," spoke Bree handing him a cup of coffee. Mike thanked her appreciatively taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"So what did the doctor say? Has there been any improvement?" asked Bree. Mike nodded his head desolately.

Sophie placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Mike why don't you go home? Get some sleep."

Mike refused determinedly. "I can't what if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

Bree sighed lightly. "Sweetie it's not going to do anybody any good if you make yourself ill."

Mike gazed at Susan taking her hand in his once again. Her fingers were cold and he delicately rubbed his fingers across the soft skin trying to warm her up. "I can't leave her. I promised I would protect her. I can't let her down not again," he argued.

"Mike you're not letting my mom down. You never have," remarked Julie with Bree and Sophie nodding in agreement.

"Julie's right, Mike we'll call you straight away if there's any change in her condition," responded Bree. Mike looked at everyone's concerned faces and knew that they would stay here and look after Susan.

"Okay I'll go home and have a shower. I'll be back soon," he relented. He got up half-heartedly and placed a kiss against Susan's forehead. "I'll be right back baby," he whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Four days had passed and Susan showed no signs of progress. The doctors had removed the bandage from her head and kept her under close scrutiny, regularly coming by to check on her condition giving her more medication and checking on her IV. Nothing changed much to everyones disappointment, the longer she stayed in the coma the riskier it got for her and the baby.

Mike had stayed by her side everyday not leaving for fear of her waking up alone. He refused to eat much to the pleas and persistence of his friends. Instead he spent every minute possible with Susan talking to her about their future and all the dreams he had planned for them. He hoped and prayed that she could hear him and it was giving her a reason to fight, a reason to hold on.

He sat next to her each day placing his hands on her flat stomach unable to believe that their child was growing inside her. He spent hours talking to the baby, telling them to hold on and sharing stories of how beautiful their mother was.

He relieved all of his and Susan's moments together. Moments that filled him with sadness but most of all moments that filled him with joy. Mike didn't know what he would do if Susan didn't wake up. He couldn't envision a future without her. She was the ray of light in his existence. His reason for living existed because of her.

Mike walked into the familiar hospital room wishing to see someone else there instead of his Susan however his wish was not met. The all too painful sight greeted him as he took slow agonizing steps into the room.

He looked around the room. Susan's friends visited everyday. The room was filled with bright flowers and cards making it less dreary and more like home. The police had come by various times checking to see if Susan was awake and could provide a statement. They had told Mike that Paul Young was in custody till they got Susan's statement. What shocked Mike was them saying that Sullivan was missing and they had no idea of where he had gone. Mike was livid with them for letting him get away and demanded that they find him. Detective Copeland had sympathized and put a 24-hour officer outside Susan's room.

Mike pulled a chair towards her bed and tearfully looked at his soulmate sighing loudly he placed a kiss against her cheek.

"Hey beautiful. I missed you again last night. I wake up every day in your bed expecting to see you sleeping in my arms. I would watch you content to hold you in my arms. Your warm body pressed against mine. I don't know if I ever told you this but sometimes when you're asleep you make the softest little sounds. Your perfect nose crinkles up when you're having a bad dream."

Mike looked at Susan and gently squeezed her hand.

"I wake up and you're not there. I hope that maybe you're..waiting..for me in the shower but when I get there it's empty and dark. Just like my heart iswithout you. There's no warmth coming from your presence or infectious laughter from your mouth to fill my day."

Mike rubbed the tears from his wet cheeks. He reached for the small bag besides him.

"So on my way over here. I saw this store and couldn't resist going in." He held up a pair of baby shoes and a cream colored bodysuit looking fondly at Susan. "Isn't it amazing that a little child can fit into something so small. I promise I am going to make sure that this baby, **_our _**baby grows up loved and happy."

Mike sniffled running his hands across the soft material. He pushed back the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"I can't wait to see you with our child. I know that he or she is lucky to have someone like you as their mom." Mike kissed her hand softly. "Julie went back to school today. She said that she would come by later this afternoon. Your mom should be here in a while, honestly that woman is clumsier than you," he laughed gently. "Gabby and the girls send…"

"Mike? Mike," interrupted the soft voice. Mike looked behind him to see none other than Edie Britt stood there. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Edie, what are you doing here?" he asked his tone unpleasant.

"I was outta town and I just got back and heard what happened. I'm sorry," she replied warmly.

Mike looked at her in disbelief. Here was the woman who did everything in her power to come between him and Susan and yet she stood showing a hint of compassion. "Are you really?"

Edie knew she deserved that after everything she put them through. "Yes Mike I genuinely am. I know I can't stand Susan and we don't get along but I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. Even if that does happen to be Susan Mayer."

Mike looked at her bitterly. "Why are you here?"

"I came to offer my sympathies and I hope that she gets better soon," replied Edie placing a small bouquet of flowers on the table. She watched as Mike glanced towards the flowers eyeing her skeptically. She saw the baby clothing and wondered why Mike had them.

She rubbed her hands up and down his arms gently. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Mike rubbed the side of his head with his fingers. "No Edie there's…"

The shrill beeping of the machine cut him off. Mike jumped back startled as the incessant ringing vibrated through the room. He watched as nurses and doctors ran into the room crowding around Susan's bedside.

"She's going doctor, her pulse is weakening," said the nurse. Mike watched stunned as they pushed a syringe into Susan's arm.

"Doctor she's not responding," yelled the nurse.

"Get me the paddles now," demanded the doctor. "Charge to 150." Mike watched as the doctor shocked Susan with the equipment. He moved forwards only to be pushed back by another doctor.

"Sir I'm afraid you have to leave," he explained calmly.

Mike stubbornly refused. " NO…NO..I AM NOT GOING SUSAN... SUSAN...SUSAN..BABY..WAKE..UP," he yelled. The doctor sighed in frustration. "Sir you need to give us some room to work."

Edie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on Mike, she's in safe hands."

Mike turned around incensed and ran a hand through his hair regretfully leaving the room. Once outside he collapsed against the wall his sobs echoing through the quiet hospital.

* * *

Mike sat next to Julie and Sophie. He had called Sophie and she immediately took Julie out of school and bought her to the hospital. They sat around nervously awaiting the news.

"Mr Delfino." Mike stood up hearing his name being called and came face to face with the doctor.

"What is it? How's Susan?" he asked urgently.

"Ms Mayer suffered a relapse. This is rare but can happen in certain circumstances. Her body stopped responding to the medication and we lost her. Fortunately we were able to revive her in time and she is now resting although she is still unconscious."

Mike looked at him concern evident on his face. "What…what about the baby?"

The doctor looked at him gloomily. "As far as we can tell at the moment. The baby seems okay but unless Susan wakes up it's not looking good to be honest."

Mike slumped against the wall as the doctor left them alone. He turned around punching the wall repeatedly in anger.

"MIKE…MIKE STOP IT," yelled Julie as he continued beating the wall. The skin on his fists started to peel away and blood was flowing from the wounds. Julie with the help of her grandma pulled him away from the wall. He turned around his face full of pain.

"Why is this happening?" he asked crying. "Susan doesn't deserve this. She has never hurt anyone in her life." Julie and Sophie both drew the fragile man into their arms, as he broke apart.

* * *

The figure on the bed stirred gently. Their arms ached and their throat felt dry. They felt a pressure on their arm, which was beginning to feel numb. They looked down to see a mass of soft brown hair and a strong arm encircling her waist.

Susan reached out wistfully running her hand through the soft locks. Her free hand caressing one side of his perfect face. She looked at his sleeping form, he looked gaunt and his face was contorted in pain. 'Was this a dream?'

"Mike?" she whispered her throat hoarse. That was all it took the gentle whisper and movement of her hands aroused Mike form his slumber. He softly lifted his head up and looked towards the top ofthe bed to see Susan. Her sparkling hazel eyes were looking at him. Mike blinked rapidly several times in amazement to make sure he wasn't dreaming and that she was really awake.

"Mike," she whispered tearfully.

Mike jumped up and moved towards her face. "Oh my god Susan," he mumbled over and over showering her face with gentle kisses. He placed a kiss on every bit of her soft face, his tears dropping from his eyes onto her warm cheeks. Susan's own tears escaped from her eyes as she placed an arm across his back pulling him closer.

"Oh Mike. I never thought…I wouldsee you again. I missed you so much," she cried. Mike pulled away. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. Their gazes connected. It had been so long. He ran a thumb across her cheeks wiping away the fallen tears.

"I love you so much," he declared placing his lips against hers and kissing her with relief wanting to taste every inch of the goddess in front of him. Susan moaned appreciatively as Mike drew her tongue into his mouth both passionately seeking out the other. He pulled away much to Susan's disappointment and sat down his fingers idly stroking her face.

"How…how long have I been here?" she rasped out.

"You've been in a coma now for five days," he replied sadly.

"Five days?" she suddenly remembered the horrific events of the past few weeks. The torture she had to endure at the hands of Sullivan and Paul. "What about Sullivan and Paul?" she asked scared.

Mike took her hands. "Hey baby it's okay. The police have Paul and are looking for Sullivan."

Susan relaxed a little knowing that something was being done about them. She eyed Mike.

"How long has it been since you had a good night's sleep?" she asked concerned at her boyfriend's dishevelled state.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," he reassured.

"Mike you look tired and it looks like you've lost some weight," she remarked clearing her throat loudly.

Mike smiled at her bashfully. "I'll sleep better now that you're awake."

"If I remember correctly you and me in the same bed doesn't include a lot of sleeping," blushed Susan. Mike smiled at her widely. "Well it looks like you have to refresh my memory."

She smiled at him watching his sexy grin. The one she thought she would never see again.

"I have something to tell you," spoke Mike happily.

Susan sat up lightly and flinched as pain shot through her. Mike saw her tense and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Could you hand me a glass of water? My throat is all dry," she rasped. Mike nodded his head and poured Susan a glass of water. He helped her as she thirstily drank it down. Mike placed the cup back on the table and Susan noticed the flowers around her room. "These are nice," she replied in awe.

"Yeah, your friends came over everyday," responded Mike distractedly. Susan noticed and ran a hand across his stubble-covered jaw.

"I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me?"

"We're going to…you and me. We.." he began suddenly nervous.

"What Mike? What is it?" she asked laughing lightly.

"We're going to have a baby," he replied grinning.

Susan looked at him in surprise. She sat there in a daze unsure of what to say. She looked at Mike who was beaming and looked at her stomach then back up at Mike. He was staring to get worried by her silence.

"Susan say something."

She looked at him in astonishment. "We're having a baby?"

Mike laughed and nodded yes. Susan's face lit up into a beautiful smile. "We're having a baby. We're having a baby," she repeated joyfully throwing herself into Mike's arms. How she wished for this so much and now she was going to give Mike a child. Their baby. She smiled at the thought. She pulled away worried searching Mike's eyes. "Mike the baby," she spoke instinctively reaching for her stomach.

"Susan, it's okay the baby is going to be okay," he reassured. Susan looked at him concerned.

"Mike I would feel better if a doctor..."

He understood her nervousness and went to call for the doctor.

* * *

Half an hour later the doctor had examined Susan and was surprised to see she suffered just a few minor injuries and bruises. He was now performing a sonogram to check on the baby. Susan held firmly onto Mike's hand. "Did you call Julie?" she asked.

"Yeah she's on her way," confirmed Mike. He felt Susan clench his hand and both looked at the monitor.

"Well Susan it looks as if everything is okay. You're according to this 12 weeks along."

Susan looked at Mike in wonder. "It must have been around the time we got back together."

She turned back towards the doctor. "With my other child I had a lot of morning sickness but nothing with this one."

The doctor nodded his head. "It's possibly because of everything you've been through."

Susan smiled at him. "But my baby, **_our _**baby is okay?" she asked looking at Mike.

The doctor smiled at her nervousness. "Don't worry the baby is fine. Just make an appointment with your OBGYN."

Susan promised that she would and turned to Mike. "So you better get used to becoming a daddy," she smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it," replied Mike kissing her softly.

The door was opened and an ecstatic Julie rushed into the room. "Mom," she screamed gleefully embracing her in a strong hug. Susan held onto her daughter gratefully gently pushing her hair back of her face.

"Welcome back," smiled Julie happily.

"Thanks I missed you," replied Susan. Her mother was the next in the room followed by her wonderful friends Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle. Each of them bounded into the room with even more flowers and chocolates. Susan hugged them all, glad to see every single one of them. She smiled brightly, each had a knowing grin plastered on their face.

"What?" asked Susan laughing.

"Oh don't be coy Susan," remarked Gabrielle.

Bree looked at her smiling. "We know about the baby. Are you both okay?"

Susan looked at the anxious faces around her. She took Mike's hand entwining their fingers together. "Baby Delfino and I are both fine," she smiled joyfully. Sophie squealed in excitement earning a glare from the doctor who was leaving the room. They all hugged Susan and Mike congratulating them on their news.

"We have to make a day of it and go shopping," spoke Gabrielle excited at the thought of an excuse to spend money.

"Say goodbye to your nights Mike," warned Lynette.

"I can't wait," he replied honestly. Susan looked at him in awe, happy that she was having a child with Mike. The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about babies much to the pleasure of a proud Susan and Mike.

* * *

**A few days later**

Mike walked through the front door of Susan's house. The doctor had discharged her providing that she take care of herself and contact the OBGYN as soon as possible. Susan was happy to get out of there she didn't like being cooped up there especially at night when Mike was forced to leave her side.

She walked through her house everything was still the same. She smiled at the flowers surrounding the lounge.

"Wow it looks like a florists in here," she smiled. Mike put down the bag he was holding. He went into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later to see Susan reading her cards. He stood behind her.

"So I guess you won't want these?" he asked. Susan turned around to see Mike stood there with a gorgeous bouquet of red and white roses in his hands.

"Mike they're beautiful," she cooed in amazement. He handed her the perfect roses and she took them eagerly.

"Only the best for my girl," he whispered. She looked at him her eyes shining with love and passion. He took her hand and quietly led her to the couch. Mike sat down and Susan joined him sitting in his lap her legs up on the couch. They sat quietly enjoying each other's company for a while.

"It feels good to be home," she spoke loudly. Mike placed his hands on her stomach gently stroking her through her soft top.

"It's good to have you back home," he whispered kissing the side of her neck. Susan turned her head to look at him. He grinned at her eagerly and ran a hand across the soft contours of her face.

"The girls said that they would come by later," he spoke watching her eyes close in appreciation as he ran his hands through her hair. He softly kissed her forehead, his lips lingering against the warmness of her skin. Susan murmured approvingly at the contact and tuned in his arms her body kneeling against his.

Mike looked at her dotingly before pressing his lips against hers gently. Susan moaned against his mouth before increasing the pressure on his lips. Mike responded just as willingly silently begging entrance to her soft mouth.

Susan parted her lips allowing his tongue to duel with hers. She moved on top of him suggestively as Mike moaned against her mouth. He pulled away from her lips and started placing kisses against her exposed neck. Susan arched against his talented ministrations and moved her hands towards his jeans slowly pulling the zipper down.

"I want you so badly," she moaned. Mike tenderly pushed her against the couch pushing up her top and exposing her stomach to his eyes. He watched her heated gaze before kissing her stomach in slow open-mouthed kisses. Susan ran her hands through his soft hair urging him on.

Mike smiled and joined their lips together once again. He wanted to taste all of her and make the moment last. It had been so long. His hand slowly inched up her stomach coming into contact with her covered breasts. He could feel her nipples react to his actions and he gently kneaded the soft flesh as Susan moaned underneath him.

She ran her hands across his strong back pulling at his t-shirt. Mike broke off the kiss as she managed to pull the t-shirt of him throwing it out of the way impatiently. She watched lustfully as his strong chest came into view and unconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

He kissed her delicate neck and started to pull down the straps to her top kissing each bit skin as it was exposed to his hungry eyes.

A firm knocking on the door startled him. "Ignore it," pleaded Susan running her hands across his chest.

The knocking persisted getting louder each second. Mike reluctantly pulled away. "It might be the girls."

Susan sighed. "I thought they were coming by later." The knocking continued.

"Okay okay I'm coming," laughed Susan. Mike grabbed his t-shirt off the floor pulling it over his head. He zipped up his jeans as Susan went to answer the door.

"You guys have the worst timing," she smiled opening the door expecting to see her friends.

"I'm sorry Ms Mayer did we come at a bad time?" asked Detective Copeland standing next to a police officer.

"Errr..no come in," replied Susan moving aside to let them enter.

"Susan. Is it the girls?" asked Mike coming into view. He wrapped his arms protectively around her seeing the cops stood in her house. They silently followed her into the lounge.

* * *

"So now that we have your statement. I'd like to go over a few things," asked the detective.

"Sure what is it?" asked Susan squeezing Mike's hand for support.

"Paul Young has said that this whole kidnapping was down to Greg Sullivan."

Susan recoiled in horror at the sound of their names expecting them to come out any second.

"Err..I…they both had a part in it," she whispered quietly. The detective nodded his head quietly taking notes in his book.

"Can you remember anything about any place Sullivan might have mentioned to Paul?" he asked gently.

"I dunno…I never saw Paul. Till the night…the night Mike came for me," she explained.

"Are you sure?" asked the detective.

Susan nodded her head. "Seeing as they kept me locked up in a small room. I'm pretty sure," she responded bitterly getting upset at the memory. She kneeled against Mike's shoulder for support.

"I'm sorry Ms Mayer. I know this must be hard but it's essential that we go over everything," sympathized the detective.

"I told you everything I know," responded Susan. The detective thanked her for her time. "Don't worry Ms Mayer we'll find him," he reassured. Susan stared at him blankly. The detective left and Susan tiredly closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" asked Mike coming to hold her in his arms. She accepted his embrace.

"I'll feel a lot better when they find him and he's in jail," whispered Susan.

Mike tilted her head up seeing the onset of tears blossoming in her frightened eyes.

"Hey they will find him. He is never going to hurt you again," he declared kissing her head gently.

She smiled at him thankfully. "Mike?"

"What is it?" he asked softly.

She ran her hand across his jaw. "Make love to me. I need to feel you," she whispered.

Mike swooped down and kissed her lovingly before picking her up in his arms and walking upstairs towards her bedroom intent on showing her exactly just how much he missed her and how much he loved her.

* * *

**Five Weeks Later**

Susan ran into the bathroom collapsing next to the toilet and throwing up the contents of her stomach. It was the tenth time that week. So much for no morning sickness. She moaned loudly wiping her mouth and kneeling her head against the bathroom wall. She looked towards the door seeing a sleepy Mike stood there in his boxers the moonlight through the window illuminating his tall frame.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized. Mike walked towards her. He grabbed a damp towel placing it against her forehead.

"It's okay you didn't."

She managed a small grin. "You just happened to be awake at four in the morning."

"What can I say I'm a light sleeper," he replied sitting down next to her.

"Hold that thought," she responded throwing up again. Mike held her hair back rubbing her back soothingly as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"I must look terrible," she moaned. Mike nodded his head in disagreement.

"Susan you're pregnant. You look beautiful," he whispered.

"I dunno what it is but I seem to be even more nauseous than I was with Julie."

"We have the appointment with Dr Connelly tomorrow maybe she'll be able to let you know what is happening," answered Mike stoking the visible bump underneath her silk nightie. Susan was showing more and he was amazed that a child they created was growing inside of her.

"Hey little guy don't be giving your mom any trouble. She needs her sleep," he spoke warmly.

"Little guy. You seem awfully sure that it's a boy," spoke Susan raising her eyebrow.

"Call it a guy's intuition," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Well it's going to have to be a boy with the amount of baby football and baseball merchandise you bought," she replied laughing.

"Hey even if it's a girl. I'm still going to teach her how to throw a good pitch," grinned Mike.

"Cute Mike, cute. Now help me up so we can get some sleep," sighed Susan. Mike laughed along with her and led her back to the bedroom.

* * *

The following afternoon Susan was sat in the kitchen waiting for Mike to come back from a job. She was sat flipping through a baby magazine that Mike had purchased. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. He was so excited like a little child in a candy store. He was constantly coming home with clothes and stuffed animals.

"Hey mom, what time's your appointment with Dr Connelly?" asked Julie coming into the kitchen.

"Mmm it's at 3 pm. I am just waiting for Mike to come back from a job," she smiled.

"Cool," replied Julie. "So Mike seems excited at becoming a dad."

Susan smiled brightly. "Yeah he's amazing. I know he's going to be an amazing father."

"Well I'm sure he'll do an excellent job unlike dad," replied Julie a hint of displeasure in her voice. Susan took her daughter's hand.

"I'm sorry Julie. You're dad does try in his own way plus he loves you."

"It's okay mom. Honestly when you were away and in hospital. Mike was totally there for grandma and me. I haven't told him but I sort ofconsider him as a dad," she smiled.

Susan's eyes filled with tears of joy at her daughter's confession. Julie was her life and it was important that she was happy. She knew Mike adored Julie like she was his own. "I'm glad you feel like that Julie."

Mike entered the house seeing both of them in the kitchen. "Look I'm sorry I'm late the job took longer than expected." He stopped seeing Susan's eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing these are tears of happiness," replied Susan wiping at her eyes. Mike looked at Julie who reassured him of the fact. Susan stood up placing a hand against her stomach.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Susan nodded taking his hand.

"Mom, I'm going to be at the mall with Danielle and the girls," spoke Julie.

"Oh okay have a nice time," replied Susan.

"Thanks mom. Hope it goes well with the OBGYN," she responded placing a quick kiss on Susan and Mike's cheek. They smiled at her before leaving for the doctors.

* * *

"So Susan how are things going with the pregnancy?" asked Dr Connelly looking over her files.

Susan looked at the middle-aged woman. Dr Connelly had been her OBGYN when she was expecting Julie and Susan trusted her. Something about her radiated warmth and kindness.

"I think it's going well although I am experiencing a lot more morning sickness than I did with Julie," she replied fiddling with her gown.

"Let's see. You're 22 weeks along now; the sickness should not be as much. We'll look at that in the sonogram."

Susan nodded and looked at Mike who smiled at her.

"Is this your first child?" asked Dr Connelly looking at the handsome man in front of her. Mike nodded his head proudly.

"So Susan if you could just lie back on the bed and we'll see what's happening," smiled Dr Connelly.

Susan did as she was told and pulled the gown up exposing her bump. Mike sat next to her holding her hand. Susan flinched as the cold gel was applied to her abdomen. They watched silently as Dr Connelly moved the transducer around her stomach.

The doctor took a few looks at the screen and sighed. "I think I know why you have been experiencing the extra nausea."

"What is it?" asked Susan suddenly worried at her expression. Mike stroked her arm delicately.

The doctor turned the monitor towards them. "Look here."

Susan and Mike looked at the monitor both confused at what the doctor was saying.

"I don't understand," mumbled Susan.

The doctor pointed at the monitor. "As you can see here is the foetus' head." Susan looked at her. Dr Connelly moved the transducer over her stomach.

"And here we have another head," continued the doctor.

"You mean…" asked Susan her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Congratulations you're having twins," remarked the doctor.

Mike looked at her stunned. "What? Are you serious?"

The doctor smiled warmly. "Sometimes it's hard to pick up on it in earlier scans but there's no doubt in my mind. You are expecting twins."

Susan looked at the monitor reaching towards it. "Oh my god," she mumbled over and over. She turned to Mike her eyes shining brightly.

"Mike we're having twins," she smiled. Mike returned the smile and laughed out loud joyfully kissing her on the lips. He looked at the monitor in awe.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" asked Dr Connelly.

Susan looked at Mike warmly then back at Dr Connelly both nodded their head in agreement. Dr Connelly looked at the screen closely.

"From the looks of it..you're going to have a girl..and a boy."

Susan turned to Mike crying happily. "One of each." Mike grabbed her hand and kissed it affectionately. He was going to be a dad to two beautiful children thanks to the amazing woman next to him.

"Our little princess and prince," he whispered. The doctor watched the proud parents to be, love and happiness radiating off both of them.

"I'm going to go and get you some information leaflets and a copy of the scan," she spoke leaving the two alone.

Susan watched Mike his eyes fixated on the screen in front of him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I just can't believe it. Twins," he replied looking at her.

"But you are happy right?" asked Susan suddenly insecure.

"I'm more than happy," he smiled. "Thank you."

Susan looked at him confused. Mike took her hand. "Thank you for coming into my life, for loving me and for making me a dad." Mike kissed her passionately drawing her towards his chest.

"I love you," sighed Susan.

"I love you too more than I have ever loved anyone," grinned Mike. They pulled away as Susan changed back into her clothes. Dr Connelly came back into the room handing Susan leaflets on how to care for unborn twins. She handed a beaming Mike pictures of the scan.

"So Susan you're going to have to take extra care now that you are expecting twins," advised Dr Connelly.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she does," exclaimed Mike.

"Great there's not much else to say. You will need to make an appointment for 4 weeks time. If you have any concerns do not hesitate to contact me," supplied Dr Connelly. Susan and Mike thanked her and blissfully left heading back towards Wisteria Lane.

* * *

Mike followed an excited Susan into her house. The journey home had been spent talking about plans for their babies. He walked into the house following Susan as she made her way towards the kitchen firmly placing the scan on the refrigerator with a magnet.

Mike smiled at her she was positively glowing and never look more beautiful. Susan took his hand. "I love you."

Mike smiled. "I love you too."

She stood on her toes kissing him quickly on the lips but as usual the kiss started to spiral out of control. Mike grabbed her and pulled her close against his chest. He followed her backwards till she was pressed against the wall, lips tangling together. Mike expertly ran his hand down her back and started kissing the hollow of her neck urged on by her soft moans.

"Mmm Mike, oh baby right there." She pulled his head up searching his soft lips once again. Just then the phone started ringing. Mike and Susan carried on kissing and he started to pull at her top. Susan pulled him forwards and rested her hands on his strong thighs. The phone carried on ringing and Mike grudgingly pulled away.

"You better answer that it could be Julie," he said moving away form the wall as Susan picked up the phone.

"Hello…oh it's you..what do you want Karl? No she's not here.."

Mike motioned to Susan that he was going to nip outside for a bit. "I'll be back in a while.

As Mike stepped outside he reached for his jacket pocket pulling out hiscell phone. He didn't see the car speeding towards him before hitting him frontally. Mike flew over the bonnet landing in the middle of the road with a loud thud.

Tom was on his porch when he heard the thud and loud screeching of tires. He saw Mike lying in the middle of the road unmoving. "OH SHIT!" he cursed loudly frantically dialling for an ambulance before running towards Mike.

"Listen Karl I have to go. Yes I'll tell her okay. Yes bye." Susan hung up the phone in frustration. Karl always knew how to ruin a perfectly good moment.

She walked towards her door going to find Mike. Opening the door she saw a huge crowd had gathered in the street. She wondered what was going on. And then her heart literally stopped as she saw Mike lying in the centre of the road a pool of blood surrounding him.

**TBC**

* * *

So what did you think? I am currently going over chapter 13 and will post it soon. Thanks for reading and Happy Thanksgiving to anyone celebrating. 


	13. Betrayal

**A/N: **Here it is guys chapter 13. Sorry about the long wait but I have been really busy. Thank you to Sklinechick07, Miv226, PiperPrudenceMatthews, MikeSusanFan, Nikola and Sarah for all your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the fic and hope you like this chapter.

**A/N:** The song used in this fic is James Blunt's 'Goodbye My Lover' It does not belong to me. I am merely using it for entertainment purposes. Song lyrics in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

Susan stood motionless next to her door. She was in a daze her eyes refusing to comprehend what they were witnessing. She watched in absolute dread as her neighbors surrounded her boyfriend's lifeless body. Each of them talking loudly and watching the events unfold. Her boyfriend was lying there. She furiously rubbed her eyes pleading silently to wake up form this nightmare. It was no use; her Mike was still there in the middle of the street. Her heart was pounding loudly.

"M…I.. I…I…I.KE." Her piercing scream made the neighbors turn around looking in her direction. Susan frantically ran towards Mike collapsing in a heap next to his body.

"What happened?" she asked looking at Tom who was applying pressure to a wound in Mike's stomach. Susan felt sick her heart lurching in panic. 'How could someone do this? Had they not been through enough already?'

"I….err…was in the garden when I heard the thud and screeching of car tires. I looked over and he was on the floor," explained Tom. He saw the onset of tears forming in Susan's eyes, his heart went out for her. Both his friends had been through so much turmoil. They didn't deserve any of this.

"Susan he's gonna be okay. Mike's a strong guy," he reassured.

Susan couldn't acknowledge what he was saying. She took Mike's hand and heard the hushed conversation between her neighbors.

"Oh God the poor girl is pregnant," exclaimed one seeing Susan's protruding stomach.

"It doesn't look good," agreed another. Susan tried her hardest to block out their thoughts. They were wrong they had to be.

"Mike? Mike wake up please," she cried. She looked at the blood running freely from his neck and the wound to his stomach soaking the ground around him. Susan could feel the warm crimson liquid soak through her white skirt. She looked at her hands in horror seeing her lover's blood upon them.

"WHERE'S THE AMBULANCE?" she yelled to no one in particular. Susan ran her hands across his cold forehead. "Mike…hold on dammit. Hold on," she cried her tears dropping past her face onto his blue shirt.

Lynette and Bree were coming back from a trip to the mall, arms laden with bags when they saw a figure in the street andpeople huddled around it. As they got closer they saw their friend Susan crouched over Mike's unconscious body.

"What happened?" asked Lynette in a state of shock.

"That nice plumber Mr Delfino got run over. I don't know what the world is coming too when we have hit and run drivers," exclaimed Mrs McCluskey.

"Oh my god Susan," whispered Bree running towards her friend. She gently touched her shoulders this only made Susan cry harder, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

Bree tried to gently prise her away unsuccessfully. "Susan honey."

The wailing of an ambulance echoed through Wisteria Lane. The paramedics urgently got out assessing the situation.

"Oh please help him," begged Susan tearfully.

"Let us through," said one paramedic. Susan would not move away from her place stubbornly refusing.

"Honey come on, let them do what they need to," spoke Bree gently.

"No..I'm…I'm not..leaving him," replied Susan. Just then Mike moaned softly moving his head.

"Don't move sir," ordered the paramedic asking his partner to get a stretcher.

Mike was bleary eyed and his chest hurt. "Susan?"

She softly stroked his face. "Shhh I'm here Mike."

Mike looked at her tear stricken face. "Hey baby don't cry," he coughed his chest hurting from the movement. His eyes widened in fear as he realized something was amiss.

"I…er..I can't feel..my legs," he yelled frightened. The paramedics assessed his condition. Mike looked at Susan in panic she grabbed tightly onto his hand and placed it against her stomach.

"Mike you have to fight…for our sake." She took his hand and placed it against her stomach.

"It hurts so much," he replied weakly his eyes closing from the pain.

"DAMMIT MIKE DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES," she yelled loudly trying to keep him awake.

Mike rubbed his hand across the expanse of her stomach his eyes lit up in astonishment. "They…they just kicked."

Susan looked at him proudly her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Our…beaut…beautiful babies," he whispered before drifting back into unconsciousness.

"No Mike..wake up..wake up…don't you dare…die on me...we…need..you…I…need..you," she cried loudly.

The paramedics moved forwards. "Miss we have to take him now."

Susan watched hollow as they placed her Mike on a stretcher taking him away. The loud wails of the sirens filing the silence. Susan stayed on the ground gently sobbing, her anguish watched by the residents of Wisteria Lane. Bree and Lynette sat at either side of their friends as she crumpled weeping into their embrace.

* * *

Susan stood nervously in the waiting room. Bree had bought her to the hospital where she had proceeded to throw up the contents of her stomach. She furiously rubbed her hands clean of Mike's blood, the reality of the situation sinking into place. She looked towards the doors to the operating theater wishing for Mike to some walking out of there and wake her up from this nightmare. She desperately wanted to seek comfort in his arms. 

Bree gently placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Honey maybe you should rest for a while."

Susan rubbed her stomach lightly. "I can't not till Mike's okay."

Bree guided a reluctant Susan to the chairs and she unwillingly sat down.

"So you're having twins?" asked Bree remembering Mike's words from earlier.

Susan looked fondly at her stomach. "Yeah we found out earlier today. One boy and one girl. They are going to be beautiful just like their dad."

Bree offered her a soft smile. "Of course they are. You two are going to make great parents."

Susan looked at her sadly. "Bree…what…if."

Bree understood her concerns immediatly cutting off her unspoken fears. "Susan, no ifs. You know Mike is very stubborn he will get through this."

Susan smiled at the thought of her boyfriend's determination and stubborn streak. A doctor came out of the operating theater. Susan stood up apprehensively.

"Doctor how is he? How's Mike?" she asked with Bree standing next to her.

"Are you family?" asked the doctor. Susan nodded her head 'yes' looking at the doctor for any clue as to what he was going to say.

"Mr Delfino suffered a severe impact to his chest. He broke a few ribs, which is why he stopped breathing. He also suffered a laceration to the back of his head. We managed to stop the bleeding and although he is not yet awake he is stable."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you can I see him?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Sure it's room 417 down the hall." Susan thanked him and turned to Bree.

"Go. I'll wait here for Lynette and Julie to come," smiled Bree. Susan smiled appreciatively and made her way towards Mike's room. Once there she saw him asleep on the bed, the soft beeping of the monitor being the only way of knowing he was alive. She sat on the chair next to his bed gently kissing his hand. She watched him in silence eventually sleep claimed her exhausted body.

* * *

"Mom? Mom wake up," hissed Julie gently shaking her mom's shoulder. Susan stirred and softly opened her eyes. She looked at Mike who was still asleep then to her daughter. 

"Oh mom are you okay?" asked Julie pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine Julie," she whispered. "Where's Bree and Lynette?"

"Mrs Scavo and Mrs Solis are in the waiting room with Mrs Van de Kamp," explained Julie. She handed her mom the picture of the scan. Susan took it and looked at the image warmly.

"So what I getting?" asked Julie. "I know its twins." Susan looked at her confused.

"A brother or a sister," clarified Julie. Susan smiled brightly. "One of each."

Julie gleamed with happiness pulling her into another hug. "That's great news mom."

A knock on the door forced them apart. Susan looked towards it to see her friends rushing in followed by detective Copeland.

"Oh sweetie, how are you?" exclaimed Gabrielle hugging her. Susan smiled lightly.

"Sweetie detective Copeland wants to ask you some questions," supplied Lynette. Susan looked at the detective and agreed to it. The girls sat around the room as detective Copeland offered his wishes to Susan.

"Ms Mayer, did you notice anything strange, something out of the ordinary?" asked the detective.

"No…I we had…just come back from the doctors," explained Susan.

"Did Mr Delfino talk to anyone outside?" he asked.

"I…errr..dunno I think he went outside to make a phone call. I was on the phone inside to my ex husband," replied Susan.

"We took Mr Scavo's statement and he said he heard screeching tires and saw Mr Delfino in the street. We're treating this as a hit and run," informed detective Copeland.

"Oh my god. Who?"" asked Susan rubbing her face tiredly.

"Someone with a motive. Greg Sullivan," he answered bluntly.

"You have to find him..before…he," responded Susan fear lacing her voice.

"Ms Mayer I assure you we are doing our best," said the detective.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH," yelled Susan getting aggravated. "He..tried…to kill me….and now..Mike. He's dangerous."

Lynette who was sat next to Susan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder drawing the nervous woman towards her.

"Ms Mayer, I'll be in touch soon," spoke the detective leaving the room.

"Honey, I'm going to go home now but I'll be back later to bring you some of my famous chicken soup," said Bree placing a kiss against her cheek.

"Thanks Bree but I'm not hungry," whispered Susan.

"Honey you have to look after the babies," responded Bree. The others nodded their heads in agreement and Susan half-heartedly gave in. the girls and Julie all said bye leaving Susan alone with Mike.

* * *

Mike gently opened his eyes to see Susan sat next to his bed reading a baby magazine and talking loudly to their unborn babies. He smiled warmly listening quietly to the conversation. 

"Geez kids you've both got a pretty big kick, " she smiled soothingly rubbing her stomach.

"Your daddy will be so happy. He's been talking about how he's going to teach you to play baseball and take you to the zoo. Honestly he's like a big kid."

Mike watched quietly as she smiled brightly her face lighting up beautifully.

"You're going to have a great daddy, the best in the world. I know he is going to look after you and he will love you so much. His little princess and daddy's boy," she continued her tone growing serious.

Mike was touched by her heart-felt words and decided to make his presence known. "Hey," he whispered hoarsely.

Susan jumped up startled at hearing another voice in the room. She looked towards the bed seeing a beaming Mike his eyes wide open sparkling with mischief. She joyfully moved towards him pressing her lips against his firmly. He eagerly pulled her closer breathing in her scent only pulling away when the need to breathe became an issue.

"You scared me, how long have you been awake?" she asked caressing his face.

"A few minutes," whispered Mike searching her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

"Terrible," he admitted. "When can I get out of here?"

Susan kissed him on the cheek. "The doctor said the surgery went well so you should be able to leave in a weeks time." Mike sighed dejectedly leaning his head back against the pillows.

" What's wrong?" asked Susan.

"Nothing I just hate being cooped up in here," he replied.

Susan smiled mischievously. "How about me being your own personal nurse?"

Mike pulled her to his lips nipping at her soft neck before drawing softly kissing her lips. The sensations of her hands on his face making him want more. She parted her lips gently allowing his tongue to mingle with hers. Susan moaned against his mouth, his good arm stroking her lower back. Mike nipped at her lips gently before pulling away. He looked at Susan who was crying quietly.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked running his thumb across her cheeks.

"I….thought..when…I…saw you lying there," she sniffled.

"Hey shhh..I'm not gonna leave you, our children," he whispered softly.

Susan looked into his eyes glistening with tears. "Promise."

"I promise," he whispered drawing her towards him for a soft reassuring kiss. He pulled away seeing her eyes closed in wonder.

"After all I need to teach them how to play baseball," he laughed.

Susan looked at him blushing furiously. "You were listening?"

"I couldn't help it you looked so cute," smiled Mike. The ringing of his cell phone disrupted their playful mood.

"Hey Mike Delfino." He pulled Susan into his arms gently playing with her hair.

"Yeah Noah…that's great…okay..thanks. I'll see you soon." Mike hung up the phone placing it on the table next to his bed. He was met with Susan's curious glare.

"Was that Noah, as in Noah Taylor. Deidra's dad?" she asked.

Mike looked at her unsure if how to explain. "Yeah it was."

"Why's he calling you?" she asked curiously. "I though you were finished with the whole Deidra investigation."

"I was. I mean I am. Noah is looking into Sullivan for me," he explained.

"What? Why?" she asked slowly moving away from him.

"So I can find the son of a bitch," replied Mike bitterly.

"Mike you can't," protested Susan.

"Why not?"

"Because he's dangerous Mike. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you," she responded becoming angry at his persistence.

"You're not gonna lose me," he stated sharply.

"I will if you keep doing this please don't…tell Noah that you're not interested," she whispered pleading with him.

"Susan this is something I have to do," growled Mike angrily. He was not in a good mood. The fact that Sullivan kept entering their lives was making him furious. He wished he could find the bastard and kill him

Susan got off the bed. "If you insist on doing this then I swear Mike I will walk away. I am not going to put **our** children's life at risk."

"Susan you can't," protested Mike nervously.

"I can and I will. When you decide what is more important finding Sullivan or me and your unborn children then let me know," sighed Susan giving him an ultimatum.

She headed for the door wiping at her eyes. Mike sighed following her. He got off the bed his chest hurting from the fast movement.

"Susan, Susan wait," he pleaded. He reached her and pulled her to his chest.

"Okay I don't want to lose you. You and our babies are what's important to me. I will call Noah and tell him to forget it."

Susan looked into his eyes seeking confirmation. Mike nodded silently kissing the top of her head tenderly as she wrapped herself in his embrace.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Susan was sat in her bedroom quietly reading a book. She was getting more and more tired each day and the extra weight wasn't helping. It was getting difficult to move around although she wouldn't change it for the world.

She smiled at the thought of her and Mike's babies coming into this world. Hearing a faint knocking on the door she sighed loudly getting off the bed and making her way downstairs. She opened the door softly to see a smug Karl stood there.

"Susie Q good to see you," he smirked entering the house.

"Karl I wish I could say the same," she sighed watching as he made his way towards the lounge making himself at home.

"So where is plumber boy?" asked Karl mockingly.

"If you have just come here to badmouth Mike then you can leave right now," snapped Susan touching her back tiredly.

"Relax Susie Q I am just making conversation. Are your hormones playing up?" he laughed.

Susan sat on the couch watching him stood next to the window. "Why are you here?"

Karl looked at her watching as she gently stroked her bump a look of satisfaction on her face.

"It's Friday Susie I came to pick up Julie." Susan looked at him and watched as he stared at her stomach.

"Geez Susie Q you're bigger than when you were expecting Julie. What is it? Have you been comfort eating?" he smiled.

"I'm surprised you can remember what I looked like with Julie. The amount of times you were never at home. This is what happens when you're eating for three," she responded getting annoyed at his rambling.

Karl looked at her in disbelief "Eating...eating for three," he stammered.

Susan smiled widely thoroughly enjoying the look on his face. She sat back contently. "Yes me and Mike are expecting twins."

Karl looked at her unsure of what to say. "Twins," he managed to mumble. Susan pursed her lips together and nodded. They heard the door opening and the unmistakable voice of Mike was heard.

"Susan baby the door was open."

Susan smiled as Karl squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "In here," she called out.

Mike walked into the lounge surprised to see Karl sat there. He walked over to Susan kissing her sweetly. He lingered on her lips gently drawing her closer to him. He knew Karl was here but he couldn't resist taunting him. Mike reluctantly pulled away as Susan moaned at the loss of contact.

"Hi," she smiled watching his gleaming blue eyes. Karl cleared his throat loudly getting annoyed at the display of affection between them.

"Oh Karl's here to pick up Julie," explained Susan. Mike sat down next to her.

"I told him we are having twins," she said happily.

Mike looked at Karl a smile plastered on his handsome face. "Isn't it great?"

Karl looked at him sourly, swallowing back his disgust and administered a fake smile "Super!"

Susan buried her head in Mike's shoulder trying to suppress her laughter. Julie walked into the lounge.

"Hi mom, hi Mike," she greeted them startled to see her dad stood in the corner of the room.

"Dad what are you doing here?" She looked at her mom and Mike who were grinning like little children.

Karl hastily came towards her. "Oh Julie about time. What took you so long?" he asked irritated.

"Dad you know I just finished school," she sighed loudly.

"Well come on. We have to get going," he demanded eager to get out of the house. He started pacing towards the door.

"Dad I have to go and get my weekend bag from upstairs," explained Julie watching him and getting frustrated by his actions.

Karl looked at Mike who was staring at him as smirk evident on his face.

"I'll wait for you in the car," he sighed leaving the house as Susan and Mike burst into laughter.

* * *

"Mike? Mike wake up," spoke Susan nudging him. Mike turned around sleepily facing away from her. Susan was beginning to get annoyed at him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mike baby wake up." 

Mike stirred gently rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Susan what is it? Are you okay? Is it the babies?" he asked quickly sitting up concern evident across his handsome features.

She offered him a small smile. "We're okay except I'm hungry."

Mike gazed at her for a second before turning back around. Susan sighed loudly as he pulled the covers back over him.

"Mike what are you doing?" she whined.

Mike turned on his side exasperated facing Susan. Her expression showing her obvious annoyance. "Susan you woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me you're hungry."

"But baby it's not my fault and I am hungry," she sighed.

"Go and get something to eat from downstairs and let me sleep," he grumbled.

"Mike I want some peanut butter and Oreo cookies."

"We don't have any peanut butter," mumbled Mike.

Susan inched closer to him and ran her hand down his chest. "Can you go and get me some?" she smiled sweetly.

"You want me to go out and get you some peanut butter at 3:30 in the morning," he groaned in bewilderment.

"Yeah that's it."

"Forget it." Mike turned around burying his face into the pillow trying to get some sleep.

Susan was disappointed and decided to try another tactic. She moved even closer to Mike pressing her body against his back wrapping one arm across his chest. Mike remained unresponsive and she softly started pressing kisses against the back of his neck slowly blowing next to his ear. She felt him moving and ran a hand down his chest placing warm kisses against his shoulder. Mike turned around meeting her determined gaze.

"So what you think I will give in after a few kisses?" he smirked.

Susan moved on top of him and started trailing kisses down his chest smirking to herself as she felt him move beneath her talented ministrations. She reached the top of his boxers and looked at Mike who was staring at her lustfully.

"I'll make it worth your while," she crooned watching his eyelids flutter closed. Mike was unable to comprehend reasonable logic and quietly moaned. Susan traced a finger across the top of his boxers looking at him seductively.

"Okay, okay I'll go and get you the damn peanut butter," he sighed.

Susan smiled and moved back up the bed kissing him deeply for agreeing. "Thank you baby."

Mike pulled on his t-shirt and jeans tiredly running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "I'll be back in a while."

When Mike retuned a while later he sleepily trudged into the bedroom handing Susan her food. She eagerly opened them.

Mike frowned watching her as she dunked the Oreos into the peanut butter. "That's disgusting."

Susan smiled. "It's amazing. You want to try some?" she asked holding out an Oreo towards him. Mike grimaced and moved away. "No thanks."

He moved back in the bed trying to gain some much-needed sleep. He closed his eyes and shuddered when he felt Susan's lips gently teasing his earlobe.

"Susan what is it?" he moaned.

"Mike I'm hungry," she whispered.

"Forget it I am not going to the store again," he mumbled turning over. She looked at him suggestively. "I'm not hungry for food."

Mike grinned pulling her to his lips. "Well I can help you there."

"I thought you might be able too," laughed Susan.

He kneeled over her body watching her lovingly before swooping down and joining their lips together in a heated kiss.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

"Hey Mike what do you think of this?" asked Susan holding up a set of twins baby clothing.

They had come to the mall after Mike insisted over and over that their babies were going to be here in three months time and they had barely bought anything clothes for them.

"It's nice Susan."

"You could show a little more enthusiasm," grinned Susan.

Mike kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry it's cute. What about this one?" he asked holding up a small baby blanket with footballs printed all over it.

Susan took his hand. "I should have known our babies are going to grow up sports mad just like their daddy. "

Mike grinned sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. They walked around the store. Mike led her to the baby cribs.

"Susan what to do you think of this?" he asked leading her to a beautiful handcrafted oak crib.

"Oh its beautiful," she marvelled touching it cautiously.

"I think we should get it one for our boy and one for our little girl," smiled Mike. Susan nodded her head. Mike took her hand and carefully led her to the counter to pay for their purchases.

"That's not all Susan we have to decorate a room for the babies and buy them strollers, baby monitors, diapers and toys," spoke Mike getting excited at the thought.

"Hey sweetie calm down," laughed Susan. "Any more toys and there won't be anywhere for them to sleep."

The middle-aged woman behind the counter smiled at the proud parents in front of her.

"So are you two expecting twins?" she asked. Mike and Susan turned to her.

"Yeah a boy and girl," responded a proud Mike wrapping his arm around Susan.

"Congratulations. My David and me have 2 boys and 3 girls. The youngest is 4 years old," smiled the woman.

"Oh wow how do you manage?" asked Susan amazed.

"I cope, David is a great support," replied the woman folding up a soft pink blanket.

"I'm Susan and this is Mike."

"Anne, it's nice to meet you both. How far along are you? Is this your first time?"

"I'm in my third trimester, 27 weeks along and no I have a 14 year old daughter Julie. It's a first for Mike," smiled Susan.

"How are you finding it?" asked Anne looking at Mike.

Mike's face and smile said it all. "I can't wait."

"You're lucky to have such a wonderful husband," spoke Anne turning to Susan.

Susan blushed brightly. "Err Mike and I aren't married."

Anne looked at the two feeling awkward. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were."

"It's okay," responded Mike. He smiled inwardly at the thought of Susan being his wife. There was nothing he would want more than be married to her. He looked at the beauty stood next to him. She was breathtaking and pregnancy suited her.

Susan looked at Mike who had a grin on his face. "What?"

Mike kissed her gently. "Can we also have two of those cribs delivered?"

"Sure I just need you to fill in these delivery forms."

Mike took the pen and filled in the forms handing them back to Anne. He paid for the items.

"Thanks it was nice to meet you," he smiled.

"You too. Hope everything goes well with the rest of your pregnancy," she replied.

Mike and Susan thanked her kindly before heading back home.

* * *

**That night**

Susan was sat on the couch her head resting against Mike's chest, both silently watching the movie with Julie.

"What time is it?" he asked

"It's almost 11 pm. Why?" replied Susan sleepily.

"I just need to go home and get a few things," answered Mike idly running his hands across her bare arms.

"I don't see why you don't just move in here," remarked Julie looking at them both.

Mike and Susan turned to look at her unable to believe that she had just said that.

"What?" smiled Julie. "Come on don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

Susan looked at her daughter then at Mike uncertain of how to respond.

"Oh mom, Mike you should just do it already. Mike's practically living here anyway and it makes no sense for him to keep the other house. It's fine with me so you don't need to worry about that," spoke Julie shrugging her shoulders.

She looked at both her mom and Mike both of them nervously twiddling their thumbs. "I'm gonna go to sleep. I guess you guys want to talk," she sighed. She wished them both goodnight before going upstairs.

Susan and Mike sat there in an uncomfortable silence, the movie long forgotten. After five minutes Susan finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Why don't we?"

Mike looked at her. "What?"

"Move in with me Mike. I want you to," she responded grinning.

Mike looked shocked at her admission and stayed silent. Susan was surprised at his reaction and was beginning to think she had rushed into the idea.

"I mean..you..that's…if you want to," she spoke trying to avoid any humiliation that might come.

Mike smiled at her nervousness and affectionately ran a hand down her face. "Of course I'll move in with you."

Susan let out a loud yell of glee and threw herself into his arms circling her own around his neck. Mike kissed her cheek lovingly and a contented Susan settled back into his lap.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Edie was sat in her newly constructed house reading the gossip section of a magazine when she heard a knock on her front door. She got up curiously and checked her reflection in the mirror satisfied with her appearance, she opened the door surprised at who was standing on the other side.

"Karl, what are you doing here?"

Karl held out a small plant for Edie. "I came to congratulate you on your new home."

Edie took the plant smiling sweetly. She pursed her lipstick-covered lips together eyeing him up and down. Karl was definitely an attractive man, Edie knew that they would never have a long-term relationship but it didn't hurt to have a bit of fun with each other.

"Okay now what's the other reason?" asked Edie standing aside to let him in. Karl took the invitation and walked through the house sitting down on the plush couch. Edie handed him a drink and settled down on the seat across from him.

"It's Susan and that plumber," he spoke bitterly swallowing his drink back quickly.

"What about them?" asked Edie coolly.

"I thought you were going to split them up?" asked Karl looking at her.

Edie sighed kneeling back. "What can I say I tried, it didn't work. Mike is insanely in love with her. God only knows why."

Karl ran a hand through his hair looking at Edie. "We're going to have to try harder."

"Newsflash Karl Susan and Mike are expecting twins. He is not going to leave her now and she will not leave him," laughed Edie amused at Karl's outrageous suggestion.

"Oh come on Edie, they have moved in together," snapped Karl.

Edie grimaced slightly. "I know I saw him taking some of his stuff over. It's sickening."

Karl nodded in agreement and looked at Edie. "I can't stand the guy."

Edie smile maliciously. "There's a party for Susan later on. I'll see what I can do over there."

"Have you been invited?"

"No but when has that ever stopped me," smirked Edie pouring them both another drink.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Susan got out of Lynette's car and looked at her friend. Lynette had come by this morning to take Susan out for lunch. Susan was feeling lonely and Mike had been gone since early morning on a job, so she happily accepted glad to get out of the house.

"Thanks for lunch Lynette," she spoke heading towards her house.

"It's no problem. I was actually glad to get out of the house," smiled Lynette following her.

Susan quietly opened the door.

"SURPRISE."

Susan jumped back in shock seeing a group of her friends stood there happily. She looked around the room seeing two banners hung up with the words 'It's a Boy' and 'It's a Girl' and pink and blue balloons all over the place.

"Oh you guys," replied Susan feeling emotional. She was touched by the trouble they had gone to.

"Come on sweetie lets start enjoying your baby shower," exclaimed Gabrielle pulling her towards the group.

"You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," sighed Susan.

"Oh honey we couldn't let you not have a baby shower," spoke Bree.

Susan hugged Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle in turn. She considered herself so lucky to have such amazing friends. She turned around seeing the beaming face of her daughter. "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah and so did Mike and grandma," grinned Julie.

As if on cue Sophie entered the room. "Susie congratulations. Oh I can't believe I am going to be a grandma again," she spoke getting all weepy at the thought.

"Thanks mom," replied Susan pulling away from the hug and following her friends into the lounge.

A few hours later Susan was enjoying herself having a great time with her friends, music softly playing in the background as they chatted about men and babies.

"So Susan, is Mike getting excited?" asked Bree intrigued.

"He is just wonderful. The thought of fatherhood is coming naturally to him and at night when he thinks I'm asleep he sits there and talks to the babies," revealed Susan tenderly stroking her stomach feeling the babies kick in response.

"Doesn't he feel trapped?" piped in a voice. Susan and the girls turned around seeing Edie stood there watching them smugly.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Susan.

"Susan don't be so rude I came here to congratulate you," smirked Edie.

Gabrielle looked at the woman then her friend. "Well now you have so you can leave."

Edie smiled taking a seat. "Don't you ever wonder if Mike is just sticking around for the kids?" she asked Susan who was obviously starting to get affected by her words.

"I mean it's no secret that you and Mike have only been back together a few months before you found out that you were pregnant," continued Edie enjoying the look on her face. Karl was right it was easy to get Susan worked up and mess with her head. What Edie had not counted on was Julie Mayer.

"Edie no one invited you here so get out of our house," she yelled coming to her mother's defense.

Edie stood up. "Don't blame me for stating the obvious," she smirked curling her lips into a smile before leaving.

Susan sat there in silence watching the people around her.

"Hey don't worry about Edie," offered Lynette.

"Yeah Susan you know she likes to stir up trouble," agreed Gabrielle offering her a small smile.

Susan smiled at their reassuring words. She knew Edie was trying to get to her and she wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction.

"Come on Susan time to open your presents," encouraged Bree handing her a beautifully wrapped box. Susan opened it eagerly to reveal a striking set of blankets.

"Oh Bree these are gorgeous. Thank you," exclaimed Susan hugging her friend. More presents were handed to Susan and she opened them each in turn touched by the thought of her friends' kindness. She was just about to open Lynette's gift when Bongo ran into the room whining next to her.

"Mom he's hungry and there's no food for him. Do you want me to go to the store?" asked Julie stroking the dog's head.

"Err.. no I think Mike still has a few tins of dog food over at his house that he hasn't bought over yet. I'll go and check," she informed standing up.

"Are you sure mom I can go and get it," supplied Julie.

Susan took the spare key to Mike's house of the top of the fridge. "It's okay I could do with some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes.

* * *

Susan walked over to Mike's house seeing his truck parked in his driveway. 'That's weird' she thought to herself quietly opening the door to his house. She made her way in hearing the distinctive voice of Mike. She was just about to call out to him when she heard another voice, a soft female voice talking to him. 

Susan walked over to the kitchen seeing Mike sat at the table with Kendra Taylor, Noah's daughter. Neither of them saw her stood there too preoccupied in their own conversation.

"So Mike you have the files on Sullivan," spoke Kendra. Mike opened the folder swiftly looking through the various documents.

"Say thanks to your dad for me."

Kendra looked at him. "Mike why are you doing this?"

"I can't explain it to you Kendra."

"Mike you're putting your life at risk. From what I've heard Sullivan is a nasty piece of work. You're expecting twins Mike. You need to be there for them," argued Kendra.

Mike looked at her steely eyed. "This is something I have to do."

"Why, what do you have to gain from it?" she argued. "What about your girlfriend?"

"Susan doesn't know," he responded flatly occupied in reading the file in front of him.

Kendra laughed. "So you're lying to her. What are you gonna do when you end up with a bullet in you?"

Mike was getting angry at her questions. "Look Kendra don't ask me questions if you don't like the answers," he growled.

"Unbelievable," spoke Susan out loud feeling more than hurt that Mike was still searching for Sullivan after he promised not too.

Mike looked up startled at hearing her voice. He cursed inwardly and stood up making his way towards her, tears forming in her hazel eyes.

"Susan?"

She moved backwards wanting to get away from him and his lies. "I cannot believe you," she cried holding up her hands.

"Susan…I….,"

"I trusted you. I gave you a chance Mike. You told me…that..you had stopped. You promised," she whispered sadly.

Mike looked at her his eyes asking for forgiveness. "Susan.."

"I am not going to stand around and watch you hurt yourself. You said you were going to be there for us," she sniffled crying freely now.

"I will be. I promise," he answered quickly, tracing his thumb across her cheek like he always did when she was upset.

"Stop Mike I can't do this anymore," said Susan moving away from the safety of his embrace. "You can't promise me something when you're still out there searching for him."

"Susan what can I do?" argued Mike desperately.

"Nothing it's too late," she cried running away from the house. Mike ran after her calling out her name but she refused to look back and let him see her break apart.

* * *

Susan tearfully ran into her house heading straight upstairs as her guests watched on, each wondering what had happened. Susan came back down a while later pulling Mike's unpacked bag behind her. Her face was red and eyes were swollen from crying. Bree, Gabrielle and Lynette had sent the rest of the guests home pretending that Susan wasn't feeling well. 

"Honey what's going on?" asked Bree soothingly.

Susan collapsed against the door painfully crying for her loss. It was over.

_You touched my heart. You touched my soul_

_You changed my life and all my goals_

_And love is blind and that I knew_

_When I was blinded by you_

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand_

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

_I know you well. I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you_

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

Susan stood up agonizingly opening the door to see Mike stood there. His own face unable to hide his pain and anguish.

"Susan please we need to talk."

"You know something Mike I never in my life….thought ..that you could…hurt me…I thought you…were the one..just shows…how stupid I was," she sniffled looking at him brokenly.

Mike reached out caressing her face. Susan turned into his touch. 'How could she live without him?' She knew she couldn't but he lied and put their life in danger. She hastily pulled away and threw his bag onto the porch next to him.

"How could..you..hold…me in..your..arms…and lie to me. Did you ever …love me?"

Mike looked at her tearfully. "Please baby…don't..don't walk away…there..must…be..someway." His voice was breaking and he watched her his tears running a hot trail down his face.

"There isn't…Just go," she whispered turning away and running into the house.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

Susan found her way upstairs and collapsed on her soft bed. She finally succumbed to her pain and her loud painful cried echoed through the room. She buried her face into the pillow Mike's scent enveloping her body. Her body continued it's pain filled torture as it wracked with painful sobs. Dreams had been shattered, the future, her and Mike's future was broken.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake_

_You can't break my spirit its my dreams you take_

_And as you move on remember me_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry. I've seen you smile_

_I watched you sleeping for a while_

_I'd be the father of your child_

_I'd spend a lifetime with you_

_I know your fears and you know mine_

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine_

_And I love you I swear that's true_

_I cannot live without you_

Mike dejectedly walked back into his house throwing the bag carelessly onto the floor. He numbly walked upstairs to his room falling onto his bed. It was so cold and empty without Susan. He knew he had messed up and she was hurt. He shouldn't have lied and just given everything up when she asked him. He closed his eyes blinking back the tears. She was only across the street but he had never felt so far away from her. Mike breathed in hoping to catch her scent but nothing was there. Everything was gone and he was broken.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? Thanks again for reading. Chapter 14 will be up soon. 


	14. Over

**A/N:** Hi all. Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate every single one of them.Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Over**

A week had passed and Susan was ignoring Mike's attempts to talk to her. He had come by the house everyday pleading with Susan to give him a chance. She had blatantly refused instead choosing to stay in her room much to the displeasure of her daughter.

Julie knew her mom was hurting but she refused to let her guard down and acted like everything was okay. It was crazy she knew her mom felt betrayed by Mike's lies but Julie knew that he was trying to protect them that was all he had ever done. Although her mom instead it was over, it was obvious that she was still in love with Mike. Julie would catch her on various occasions talking to her unborn babies about their smart and wonderful daddy.

Julie sighed loudly she wished her mom and Mike would work it out after all everyone could see they were crazy about each other. She was headed for the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She turned away from her destination and went to open it hoping it was Mike.

"Dad what are you doing here?" she asked stunned at seeing him there.

"Hey Julie I came by to see your mom. I heard she and the plumber broke up," answered Karl letting himself in.

"You mean Mike?" responded Julie bitterly. "Who told you?"

Karl smiled he had gotten a phone call from Edie a couple of days ago that Susan and Mike were finished apparently the plumber had lied to her. Karl and Edie were ecstatic at the news. Edie had told him that Mike was back to living in his own house and Susan refused to listen to him. Karl lost in his trance noticed that Julie was looking at him sternly.

"Edie," he replied aloud leaning casually against the wall.

Julie looked at him disgusted. "I never knew you and that tramp were so close."

Karl decided to let Julie vent out her anger. He figured she was probably upset after all Julie was always telling him how good Mike was for her mom and how much he appreciated them. Karl had to literally stop himself from throwing up; he hated the plumber with a passion and was glad he was out of their lives.

They heard Susan coming down the stairs. "Julie who was at the door? Was it Mike?" She had reached the bottom of the stairs to be met by her daughter and ex-husband.

"Karl what are you doing here?" she asked unfriendly.

"Ahh Susie Q I came by too see how you were," he replied reaching towards her but she flinched away.

"More like you came here to gloat," she responded harshly.

Karl tutted softly. "Oh Susie Q I would never do that."

Julie scoffed loudly at his words, both Susan and Karl turned to look at her.

"Like I'm supposed to believe you. I know you weren't exactly Mike's biggest fan in fact you hated him," replied Susan sitting down tiredly on the stairs. Her back was aching and her feet were tired and swollen. She looked at Karl expecting him to argue her point.

"Okay Susie Q I know I don't like the guy but I was genuinely concerned and came here to see you," responded Karl heading towards the door.

Susan felt bad at hurting him after all he did make the effort and came all this way to check on her.

"Karl… wait I'm sorry it must be the hormones playing up," she joked offering him a small smile.

"It's okay Susie and to show you how genuine I am I will start calling you Susan. I know how much you hate me calling you Susie Q," laughed Karl standing next to her.

Susan returned the laugh and held out her hands to Karl he helped her up watching as she timidly stroked her protruding stomach. Julie looked at the two of them unable to believe what she was seeing. 'Why were they acting like they were best friends?'

Susan turned to her daughter. "Julie do you want to join us in the lounge, watch a movie?"

Julie's gaze moved between them. She knew her dad didn't care he was just here to cause trouble.

"Come on Julie what do you say? It will be just like old times," smiled Karl.

Julie was unable to remember the last time they had done that. In reality they had never settled down as a family to watch a movie. Her dad was always away with one of his secretaries. However with Mike it felt more like a tradition. Each Sunday night he would get them a movie from the store and the three of them would sit down watching it like a real family.

Karl waved his hand in front of Julie's face laughing as she was snapped out of her daze. Julie looked angrily at his bemused face.

"What do you think?" he asked once again.

"Whatever," responded Julie angrily. "I am gonna go walk Bongo for Mike."

Julie called out to the dog and walked out slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Susan walked into Julie's bedroom. She was sat by the laptop ignoring the presence of another person in her room. Susan looked at her daughter as she typed determinedly and sat down gently on the bed unsure of how to begin.

"Julie what was all that about earlier with your dad?" she asked quietly.

Julie continued typing ignoring her mother. Susan was beginning to get annoyed at her silence. "Julie?"

Julie turned around looking at her mother. "Look mom I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Please Julie just tell me. I thought we told each other everything," pleaded Susan.

Julie joined her mother on the bed. "Mom you know I love you but how could you let dad in and act like we are one big happy family."

Susan looked at her surprised at the amount of disgust and anger in her voice.

"Julie where are you getting this?" asked Susan.

"I hate the fact that Mike isn't here and I know dad is just trying to cause trouble," argued Julie.

"Julie your dad came by to see how I was, nothing more we watched a movie," replied Susan. She knew her daughter had developed a bond with Mike and he had shown in more ways than one that he cared about her.

"Why won't you talk to Mike?" asked Julie furiously.

Susan sighed running a hand through her hair. "Julie it's…."

"What mom? What is it? Mike loves you so much and I know you love him," continued Julie.

"Julie you have to accept that it is over between Mike and me," whispered Susan sadly.

"But mom…"

"No buts Julie, it's over," she sighed. Julie angrily stood up and walked back to her desk opening up a random book ignoring her mother's protests.

"I'm really busy so if you can close the door on your way out," she stated simply. Susan dismally walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind her.

* * *

**A few days later**

Mike walked back to his house glancing in the direction of Susan's. He missed her so much it hurt not having her in his arms, talking to her, seeing her beautiful face everyday. She and been going out of her way to ignore him and his attempts to explain to her. He didn't know what he would do in a future without her.

He had called her only to have the phone slammed down on him several times. He went round but she refused to let him in the house. He had tried every desperate act he could think off to get her to give him a chance but all he got in return was her yelling at him telling him to stay out of her life and that she never wanted to see him again.

Mike sighed gloomily walking into his house an empty darkness surrounding him. His existence marred by sadness and pain. Julie had come by early that morning before school to see how he was doing. Mike was thankful for her presence she was his link to Susan.

Julie had talked to him about Bongo and how much emptier the house felt without him. She had hesitantly told him about how Karl was coming over regularly acting like he cared about Susan. Mike had to stop himself from going to find Karl and beating him up. That would do no good but it would certainly make him feel better. He had smiled as Julie told him about how her mom talked to the babies about him. He had thanked Julie for coming by and hugged the emotional young girl. He loved her as if she was his own daughter.

A gentle rapping on his door snapped him out of his reverie. He silently got up heading towards it. Opening the door he saw Edie stood there smiling at him a coffee in her outstretched hand.

"Hey Mike, mind if I come in?" asked Edie. Without waiting for a response she casually strolled into the house placing her coffee on a nearby table.

Mike looked at her wondering just why she was here in his house. She was dressed ina short pink skirt exposing her long legs and a figure hugging pink top that exposed her cleavage. Edie pursed her lips together eyeing the sexy man in front of her. He looked tired, he had even more stubble than usual covering his jaw and his hair was dishevelled. He was dressed in a casual blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Wow you look terrible," she declared.

Mike looked at her. "Why are you here Edie?"

Edie grinned. "I came to take you out to lunch. How about it?"

Mike shook his head refuting her suggestion. "Thanks Edie but I'm not interested."

Edie pursed her lips together and placed her hands on her lips. "Oh come on Mike, you can't mope around here all day."

"I'm not moping," argued Mike sitting down on the couch.

"Oh Mike I know you are hurting but you have to let go. After all Susan is moving on with….well with her ex-hubby," lied Edie smirking inwardly as Mike reacted to the news.

"What's happened between them?" he asked hurt at the thought of Susan back in the arms of her ex-husband.

"Oh Mike," sighed Edie sitting next to him. "They have been seen getting quite cosy. He has been showing up a lot, strange really I thought they couldn't stand each other," shrugged Edie running a perfect manicured hand down his arm.

Mike tried to hold back the pain he was feeling at that moment. 'How could this be happening? How could she be so far away from him?' Edie smiled watching the emotions on his face.

"Mike it's okay we don't have to go to lunch. How about I make you a sandwich," she offered sympathetically.

Mike nodded his head wordlessly he was unable to rationalize reasonable logic. Edie smiled brightly and walked into the kitchen. This was going better than they had planned.

A while later Edie sauntered into the room handing Mike his sandwich he took it numbly placing it on the coffee table in front of him. Ever since Edie had told him about Susan and Karl hissoul had shattered into millions of broken pieces. He took the bottle of beer swallowing it back greedily trying to numb the pain he was experiencing.

Edie sat next to him silently. "Where's Bongo?"

Mike took another sip of his beer. "At Susan's," he responded bluntly. He stood up waking into the kitchen returning a few seconds later with another beer, he handed one to Edie sitting down next to her quietly staring at the space in front of him.

"How come everything always goes wrong?" he mumbled.

"I dunno. Mike you will get though this," whispered Edie. Mike looked at her questioning her statement. Silence fell between them once again.

"So Edie how's your life?" drawled Mike finishing off his second bottle of beer and reaching for his third.

"It's great thanks. I have to say this has been the most fun afternoon I have had in a long time," she smiled turning to Mike and looking at him with a teasing expression.

Mike laughed lightly. "Oh yeah, it's been a real joy," he responded sarcastically.

Edie pouted running a hand on his thigh. Mike looked at her cautiously watching as she scooted closer to him on the couch her body inches from his own. Edie looked at him coyly batting her eyelashes and running her tongue lightly across her lips. Mike watched her actions and before he had a chance to respond Edie placed her lips against his, her hand resting firmly against his strong chest as she tried to get nearer to him.

Mike remained unresponsive and Edie increased the pressure on his lips running her hand and placing it against the back of his neck. Mike responded kissing her back tasting the warmness of her lip. He pushed her back on the couch as she ran a hand under his t- shirt tugging at it. Mike felt the contact of her hand against his naked flesh, an image of Susan ran through his mind and he pulled way harshly standing away from the couch and trying to gain control of his senses.

"Mike what is it?" asked Edie walking towards him.

Mike moved even further away creating space between them.

"I…can't do..this..Edie."

"Come on Mike. I know it's been a long time and you are desperate for some warm contact. I can make you forget all about her," she purred.

"You…can't..I…love her. I always will," protested Mike. "I think you should go."

Edie furiously picked up her purse heading towards the door. She turned to look at Mike. "She doesn't feel the same way Mike and when you realize that you know where to find me."

Edie slammed the door behind her leaving an empty Mike stood there.

* * *

**One week later**

It had been another long week and thankfully Edie had stayed away, the same could also be said for Susan he hadn't heard from her now in two weeks each day becoming more and more painful to bear.

The ringing of his cell phone broke his silent musings andhe hesitantly picked it up. "Hey Mike Delfino."

The silence on the other end was beginning to frustrate him and he was about to hang up when he heard the breathy whisper. "Mike?"

Mike's heart leapt at hearing Susan's voice once again. The soft caress filling his senses.

"Mike. Are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm still here. Susan are you okay? The babies?" he asked becoming concerned.

Susan nodded her head and then realized that he couldn't see her. "We're fine." She heard him sigh with relief and smiled at his genuine concern. "Mike can you meet me?"

"Yeah sure, when?" asked Mike stunned but happy nonetheless with the request.

"How about 1 pm in the park?" she asked. Mike agreed and hung up the phone wondering how he was going to pass the time.

* * *

Mike walked into the park seeing Susan sat on a nearby bench gently stroking her stomach. The soft breeze running carelessly through her soft brownlocks. He sighed in awe at the mesmerizing sight. 

"Hey sorry I'm late," he apologized sitting down next to her. Susan offered him a small welcoming smile.

"That's okay." She bent over clutching her stomach moaning gently.

"Susan, are you okay?" asked Mike worried.

"I'm fine they're just kicking a lot," she replied.

Mike's face widened into a beautiful grin. "Can I?" he asked gesturing towards her stomach.

"Sure they're your babies too," she whispered. Mike delicately placed a hand against her stomach feeling his babies, **their **babies' kick. Susan watched as Mike fondly looked at her stomach, his face lighting up each time he felt a kick. He looked gaunt and a sad presence surrounded him.

"Mike we need to talk," she whispered.

Mike looked up at her removing his hand. He watched her forlorn gaze. "What is it Susan?"

Susan opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "I…err…I," she looked at Mike sadly. His pleading gaze urging her on.

"I wanted you…I want you to know that. I want you to be a part of your babies' life. I am not going to deny you that right, after all you're their daddy," she explained.

"Oh," responded Mike looking at her sadly. "Susan what about us?"

Susan looked at him blankly. "Mike there is no us. What did you think I called you here because I wanted to give you another chance?"

"That's what I was hoping," he whispered brokenly holding her gaze for a tender moment.

"Mike I didn't mean to get your hopes up, there is no us at least not anymore," she spoke trying to remain strong but it was proving difficult.

"Susan don't' you think that…," disputed Mike.

Susan held up her hands in defiance. "No Mike, the only link we have is our babies nothing more. I have the final check up with Dr Connelly tomorrow. You're welcome to attend."

Mike looked at her his warm eyes pleading gently. She hated seeing the pain in them. "What time?"

"2 pm. I'll meet you there," she stated standing up. Mike stood up as well frantically trying to get her to stay a while longer.

"I'll give you a lift back home," he offered.

"No Bree is waiting for me. Thanks," she replied walking away.

Susan carried on walking only looking back after a few minutes to see Mike slumped on the bench his head resting on his knees. She looked away painfully wiping away the tears slipping past her own eyes making her way towards Bree.

* * *

That night Karl had once again turned up unexpectedly offering Chinese take out. Susan had let him in and they were all sat around the lounge a tense silence filling the atmosphere. 

Julie watched as her dad looked on a small grin plastered on his face.

"Mom can you pass me the remote control?" she asked ignoring Karl's degrading comments about Mike and turning on the television.

Susan sat back against the couch. "God I can't believe I ate all that food," she moaned.

"Well Susie I always knew you had a big appetite," laughed Karl.

"Mike says it's cute," spoke Julie loudly looking at her mom. Karl tensed in the corner.

"What? When did he say that?" asked Susan intrigued. Bongo walked into the room lying down next to Julie who began feeding him some of the leftover chicken.

"Yesterday morning," smiled Julie affectionately.

"When did you see the plumber?" asked Karl angry at the thought of his daughter being in contact with him. "And why is that damn dog still here?"

"I see **Mike** everyday before school," she responded. "And I like having Bongo here. I am looking after him till Mike moves back."

Karl laughed bitterly earning him a look from Susan and Julie.

Julie turned to her mom once again. "He said that he missed not being able to see you each night and morning and how he even missed your disgusting but cute cravings."

Susan smiled at the memory of some of the things she would ask Mike to get for her. He was so adorable even in the middle of the night he made sure she was happy and had everything she needed. She laughed gently at him complaining about her rather bizarre choice of foods and the small grimace that tended to spread across his handsome features.

Karl noticed the wistful expression on her face and cursed inwardly to himself. He was supposed to be driving a wedge between the plumber and Susan. He couldn't exactly do that if his own daughter gushed on about him all the time.

"Err dad," began Julie looking at him. "I won't be able to make it for our weekend."

"Why?" asked Karl. Julie had never missed a weekend away with him except when he had to go away on business.

"I have plans. Mom is it okay if I go to the mall this weekend?" she asked looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah Julie that's fine by me," smiled Susan yawning tiredly.

"Oh you're going to the mall. That's okay you go with your friend Davina and we can have next weekend together," offered Karl.

"My friend's name is Danielle," snappedJulie irritated that he didn't even know that much. "Besides I'm not going with her."

Susan looked at her daughter. "Who are you going with?"

"Mike," replied Julie stroking Bongo.

Karl jumped up in anger running a hand through his hair scratching his arm. "No way you are not going to the mall with a killer."

Julie stood up in protest her soft brown eyes gazing at him angrily. "He is **not **a killer and I am going."

"Mike didn't mention anything to me earlier," supplied Susan looking at her daughter.

Julie looked at her mom. "You saw Mike?" she asked a hint of happiness in her voice.

Susan nodded her head. "Briefly I had to tell himabout the appointment tomorrow."

"I told Mike I would go and help him pick out some baby strollers and he said that you still needed baby monitors," explained Julie looking at her mother who smiled tenderly.

"So you're just gonna let her go to the mall with him?" enraged Karl.

"I don't see any problem with it. Mike adores Julie, he will look after her," reassured Susan. Julie hugged her mom gleefully.

"But..but…he's an ex con..a killer," disputed Karl.

"His name is **Mike** and he is not a killer," defended Julie. The doorbell rang and Julie went to answer it needing to get away from the heated atmosphere.

She walked back into the room a few seconds later with detective Copeland in tow.

Susan saw the detective. "What's happened?" she asked immediately fearing the worst. 'Was Mike okay?'

"Hello Ms Mayer, I'm sorry about calling around so late. I was wondering if I could speak to you and Mr Delfino. Is he around?"

Susan motioned for the detective to sit down. "Mike and I aren't together anymore," she replied sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry," responded the detective. He wondered what had gone wrong they seemed so in love. He watched as Karl sat down next to Susan as Julie frowned.

"I just came by to tell you that we have a few leads on Greg Sullivan from people who have seen him around," explained detective Copeland.

Susan leaned into Karl's shoulder for support. "How long before you find him?"

"Hopefully if the leads are strong then not long. I would suggest that you and Mr Delfino stay aware and keep close together. He isless likely to attack if you're together," informed the detective.

Susan smiled nervously. "Thank you detective for coming over."

The detective stood up. "No problem. I hope you and Mr Delfino can work things out," he spoke before being led to the door by Julie.

Susan stood there scared and hoping that Mike wasn't in any danger. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him. Her mind flashing back to when he got hit by the car and how he was laying in the hospital bed fighting for his life. Those were the hardest moments in her life.

Julie walked back into the lounge hearing her dad telling her mom that she would be better off without Mike.

"Hey Julie how about we go to the movies tomorrow?" asked Karl noticing her walk into the room.

"No thanks I have a ton of homework to do," she responded sourly.

"Night mom," she whispered placing a kiss against her cheek. She walked up to her bedroom, Bongo trailing behind her.

* * *

Susan was sat in the waiting room nervously twiddling her fingers. It felt weird being here alone without Mike. She knew he was coming but that did nothing to ease the loneliness she was feeling. It used to be so different, Mike would sit by her side calming her fears and putting her at ease as he animatedly talked about his plans for their babies. She stroked her stomach in recollection. 

"Hey guys we'll be okay," she spoke aloud trying to reassure herself.

"Hi," spoke the unmistakable voice of Mike. She looked up to into his beautiful blue eyes so much pain laid within **her **Mike's eyes. Susan scolded herself she wasn't supposed to be thinking like this, he wasn't her Mike at least not anymore.

"Hi," she whispered softly in return watching as he sat in the seat next to her. Both sat in a fraught silence unsure of what to say to each other. Mike had wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he was sorry and he missed her more than words could describe.

"So…Julie told me she is going to the mall with you this weekend," spoke Susan clearing the tension between them.

"Yeah, yeah she is. I mean if that's okay with you?" he replied turning to look at her.

Susan nodded her head quietly. "Of course I know you care about her just like she does about you."

Mike looked at her she was so close and he wanted to hold her so badly. "Susan…I.."

"Susan, Mike nice to see you both again. If you'd like to come in," interrupted Dr Connelly.

Susan and Mike looked up at the doctor and walked into the office. The doctor noticed the subdued atmosphere between them. They were usually full of smiles. Mike would have his arm wrapped around Susan yet today they walked far apart like they were complete strangers.

Susan sat on the bed as Dr Connelly applied the gel to her stomach undertaking a sonogram. She looked affectionately at the screen. Mike instinctively reached towards her and took her hand in his. Susan looked at him and harshly pulled away noticing the hurt look that passed across his face. The doctor finished with the sonogram and Susan sat up on the bed.

"Well it looks like everything is great. You're 31 weeks along now so it won't be long," smiled Dr Connelly.

"I'll be glad when the day comes. I am so tired," laughed Susan.

"That's to be expected. Even more so with twins.Any other complications you're worried about?"

Susan smiled politely nodding her head 'no'.

"At least Mike here is on hand to sort out your cravings," winked Dr Connelly.

Susan looked sadly at Mike who was staring at the floor. "We're not..together anymore," she murmured.

"Oh I'm sorry," replied Dr Connelly seeing the obvious hurt on both their faces.

"It's okay, you're not the one who lied," responded Susan angrily.

Mike looked at her. "Susan not now," he growled.

Susan bitterly turned away from him. "So is that it?" she asked Dr Connelly.

"Yes any problems and you call me straight away."

Mike and Susan thanked her for her time before leaving. Mike followed Susan as she walked out furiously. Once outside he reached up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Susan what the hell was that about in there? If you have a problem then talk to me about it," he yelled.

Susan pulled her arm away. "Let go off me Mike."

"Susan why won't you let me explain," he pleaded.

"Because…because…I..can't let you in my life and risk getting hurt again…I mean lets face it Mike that is what you're good at," she cried.

Just then Mike saw Karl driving towards them. 'What the hell was he doing here?'

Karl got out of the car smugly looking at Mike. "Hey Susie Q, are you okay?"

"She's fine," yelled an irritated Mike. "Now leave us alone."

"You see plumber I bought Susie here and now I am going to drive her back," smiled Karl rubbing the news in Mike's face.

Mike looked at her. 'Why was she letting Karl come between them?'

"Susan please just stay and talk to me," he begged.

Susan stood next to Karl. "No Mike we have said all there is left to say. It's over."

She got in the car with Karl and Mike watched as they drove off leaving his shattered heart behind.

* * *

Susan kneeled back against the couch contently patting her stomach. 

"Thanks for dinner Karl. We enjoyed it very much," she smiled.

"Glad I could help," he answered back clearing away the dishes.

He came back in a while later with a glass of wine and a fruit smoothie for Susan silently handing it to her. She smiled and took a sip of the cool liquid.

"Mmm I can't wait till I am allowed to drink coffee and wine again," she moaned stretching her legs.

Karl laughed quietly watching as Susan wistfully ran a hand across her stomach.

"How come everything goes wrong?" she asked aloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Karl turning his body towards her.

"I mean everything in my life breaks apart, our marriage, coping as a single mom and now Mike," she sighed sadly.

Karl gently took her hand in his own caressing her fingers. "You'll cope Susie."

Susan frowned. "Oh Karl it's funny how you're here now but when I was pregnant with Julie you firmly stayed away."

"I know," mumbled Karl. "I regret what I did in the past."

Susan looked at him not believing the sincerity of his voice. "I guess our marriage ending was a good thing. If you weren't sleeping with your secretaries it was either Edie or someone you picked up in a club."

"Oh come on Susie Q I made a mistake," he argued.

"Several mistakes actually. Like you said it was just sex," responded Susan sombrely.

Karl did not want to take a trip down memory lane. He knew Susan had moved on and put the past firmly behind her.

"Can we change the subject?" he asked taking a sip of his wine. "So what are you going to do about taking care of the babies?"

"I am going to make sure that they grow up happy and loved. Of course Mike will be here. I told him that I am not going to cut him out of his children's life," she explained.

"Well I'm sure you will be great," offered Karl lightly swatting her on the arm.

Susan's lips quivered slightly. "It's…just…I…miss him..so much. I want Mike..here...holding me," she whispered her voice on the verge of tears.

"Hey Susie Q you will be okay," offered Karl in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks for being here," she whispered wiping at her eyes.

Karl smiled and moved closer. Susan watched him confused and he took the opportunity to place his lips against hers. The kiss lasted a mere couple of seconds before Susan pulled away shocked at the turn of events.

"Karl what are you doing?" she asked loudly wiping furiously at her lips. She moved to the end of the couch creating a barrier around them.

"What does it look like," sniggered Karl. "Come on Susie I know you want to."

"What could possibly give you that idea?" scoffed Susan.

"Look at all the time we have spent together these past few weeks," he replied confidently.

"I….you have been showing up here and out of politeness I have spent time with you although if I had known you had an ulterior motive then I wouldn't have bothered," she bit back angrily.

Karl unable to absorb what she was saying continued with his ridiculous rant. "Oh come on Susie Q. I will make you forget all about him."

Susan stood up needing to clear her mind and just get away from him. "I think you should leave."

Karl was not taking no for an answer. "Susie I will help you make the plumber a distant memory."

Susan flinched visibly at his spiteful words. "You can't okayHe is the only one. I LOVE HIM. I LOVE MIKE NOT YOU, MIKE. "

"Susie.."

"Just go Karl get out of my house," yelled Susan.

Karl left the house slamming the door behind him. Susan stood there motionless eventually falling against the couch and crying deeply for Mike and the loveshe had lost.

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Chapter 15 coming soon. 


	15. Making Plans and Important Questions

**A/N:** Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the best. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Making Plans and Important Questions**

The next day Susan knocked on Bree's door. It was their weekly poker game and she had promised them she would turn up even if it was the last thing she felt like doing. Susan had wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out into the real world. The door opened revealing an elated Bree looking as pristine and elegant as always.

"Susan come on in," she spoke letting her through.

Susan walked into the house seeing Gabrielle and Lynette sat at the table sorting out the game.

"Hey guys I bought chips and dip," she smiled in greeting. They welcomed her warmly and she sat on the chair joining them.

A few games later Bree turned to Susan. "So Julie told Danielle that Karl has been spending a lot of time at your house."

Susan nodded her head verifying their assumptions. "Yeah he was."

"Oh sweetie come on Karl seriously?" asked Gabrielle disgusted at the thought of him worming his way back into Susan's life. All the ladies knew he was no good for her and Karl was obviously trying to get to Mike.

"You sound like Julie," remarked Susan.

"Well honey I'm with them on this," supplied Lynette. "I mean Karl hurt you a lot."

"I know, I know," sighed Susan. She did not want to be thinking about Karl especially after what he did.

"So has anything happened between you two?" asked Bree curiously.

Susan moved nervously in her seat. She suddenly felt uncomfortable with the whole situation. She looked at her friends each one of them were so supportive and she trusted them so much.

"Last night….Karl kissed me," she replied in a flat tone.

"WHAT?" chorused the girls loudly turning their gaze to Susan. The game long forgotten.

"How could he? I swear men only have one thing on their mind," snapped Bree.

"What did you do?" asked Gabrielle curiously.

"I pulled away. I can't….I mean I don't have feelings for Karl. That part of my life was closed the day he left. I still…love.," whispered Susan unable to continue.

The girls looked at her sympathetically knowing how much she was still in love with Mike.

"Anyway lets get back to the game," smiled Susan bravely hoping to change the subject before she started crying.

"Okay Gabby deal the cards," spoke Lynette placing a chip in her mouth.

They all heard a gentle knock on the door and Bree excused herself to answer it. She returned a while later smiling to herself.

"Who was at the door?" asked Susan confused at the bright smile on her face.

"Oh it was Felicia Tillman, she just bought over a batch of freshly baked cookies," answered Bree.

"So where are they?" laughed Lynette.

Bree laughed lightly scolding herself. "Oh silly me I must have left them in the lounge. Would you mind getting them Susan?" she asked looking at her friend.

Susan looked at her with obvious confusion. "Err sure I guess. I'll be right back." She stood up walking towards the room.

"Bree I don't see no cookies in here," she yelled loudly reaching her destination.

Her heart literally stopped and time stood still as she saw Mike stood in the room staring at her.

"Umm what are you doing here?" she managed to squeak out.

"I'm here to do a job for Bree," he explained gently. "How are you?"

"I'm good, good. I should really get back to the girls," she whispered heading towards the door. They heard the door being closed loudly and the faint clicking of a key being turned. By now Susan was becoming hysterical and ran to the door pulling at it but it remained firmly locked.

"Bree Van de Kamp, open this door right now," she yelled.

"I'm sorry Susan but I cannot do that not until you and Mike figure this out," came the stern reply.

"Bree open this door," she yelled once again beating her fists on it.

"Sweetie me and the girls will be at Lynette's. We will come back in an hour or so. That should give you and Mike plenty of time to talk," spoke the calming voice of Bree.

"You two crazy lovebirds better sort this out," demanded Gabrielle.

"Bree I swear if you leave me in here with him. I will never talk to any of you again," threatened Susan angrily.

They heard the faint chorus of goodbyes and the door closing. Susan groaned loudly and turned awkwardly to look at Mike. She quietly walked to a corner of the room and sat down.

"Did you know about this?" she asked looking at him sternly.

"What you think I planned this? Oh come on Susan," he sighed exasperated.

"I wouldn't put it past you," she mumbled quietly.

"I cannot be dealing with this right now Susan," he growled. "I was here because Bree called me saying that she needed me to fix her drains although I guess that was just a ruse she concocted to get me here. I really don't care whether you believe me or not," he snapped still angry at the thought of her driving away with Karl yesterday.

"Okay I believe you. I guess," she whispered not liking his tone.

* * *

Edie was sat in her house with Karl. He had come by to tell her about how he kissed Susan and she was still in love with Mike. 

Edie had told him about her incident with Mike and how he refused to succumb to her advances.

"We just have to keep trying," she informed.

"The sooner they are out of each other's lives the better," agreed Karl raising his glass to Edie's both chuckling happily.

* * *

"Are you being careful?" asked Mike concerned. Susan had just told him about detective Copeland's visit. 

"You know me," she responded shrugging her shoulders.

Mike looked at Susan, he had to explain to her, tell her why he did what he did.

"Susan I'm sorry about hurting you," he began.

"Please Mike don't," she spoke looking at him pleadingly.

He walked towards her kneeling down in front of her. "I know I promised never to hurt you. I promised I wouldn't look for him but I had to do something. I couldn't let him come back and hurt you."

Susan looked at him tearfully searching his eyes for an inner comfort. "Mike you lied to me, you put your life at risk, our life at risk."

Mike met her unhappy look. "I know but I promise you never again will I hurt you. Not being with you these past few weeks have been so hard. I don't want to live without you by my side," he spoke his tone breaking.

Susan didn't know whether or not to believe him. 'Could she risk getting hurt again?' she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if Mike hurt her again. She eased herself off the couch and walked away creating some distance between them.

"What about the next time?" she asked quietly.

"There won't be a next time," he declared. Mike could see the conflicting emotions on her face. He didn't blame her for feeling this way.

"Do you love me?" he murmured advancing towards her so that they were only inches apart.

The question surprised her as did the husky undertone in his voice. She retreated backwards needing some distance to clear her mind. An emotionally fraught silence fell between them.

"Don't ask me that." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She studied his face as if attempting to discern both his motivation for asking and the truth in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked once again, his eyebrow quirked upward in question.

Susan looked away unable to meet his gaze. "You know I do that hasn't changed. It never will," she said on the faintest breath her voice quavering.

Mike took her in his arms and she freely collapsed into them kneeling into his chest breathing in his familiar scent. Mike held her sighing deeply he missed this so much, it felt like he was finally home and at peace.

"Whatever you want I'll do, whatever you need I promise," he quietly stated.

"I do need one thing," she spoke looking into his marvellous blue eyes and stroking his jaw.

"Anything," he whispered.

"Move back in with me. The house has been so empty. I miss waking up and going to sleep with you."

Mike's face lit up with the first genuine smile in weeks. "Of course I will. I love you."

He kissed her lips tenderly. It had been so long and he missed her taste. Susan responded eagerly placing a hand across the back of his neck urging him on. She pulled away after a few more seconds.

"I don't think Bree intended for us to have make up sex in her lounge," she said laughing lightly. Mike laughed along with her.

"I'm sure we can wait," he whispered raising his eyebrow. He smoothly led her to the couch both of them sat blissfully in each other's embrace.

* * *

An hour later Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle walked cautiously back into the house. They were met by a nervous silence, each glanced at each other in question. 

"It's so quiet, what do you think happened?" whispered Gabrielle.

"Only one way to find out," replied Bree silently opening the door.

They were all shocked to see Susan and Mike sat close together holding hands and wrapped within the comfort of each other's arms.

"See I told you this was a good idea," exclaimed Bree a little too loudly.

Susan and Mike looked up at the sound of hearing another voice in the room seeing Bree, Gabrielle and Lynette looking at them happily.

"Hey," mumbled Susan sitting up wearily.

"So does this mean that you guys are back together?" asked Lynette.

Susan turned to Mike then happily back to her friends. "Yeah we are."

The girls joyfully rushed towards them pulling a startled Susan and Mike into a deep hug.

"See we knew you guys just needed some time to sit and talk," explained Gabrielle.

"I know you were right," sighed Susan gazing blissfully at the man who had his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"So you're not mad with us?" asked Lynette remembering Susan's threat from earlier.

"No if anything we're thankful. We were both too stubborn to talk to each other and you guys gave us a push in the right direction," offered Mike.

Susan looked at him and he placed a warm kiss on her forehead. She blushed deeply at the display of affection.

"Well Mike and I are gonna go and move his stuff back in," she spoke brightly, elated at the thought off having him back where he belonged by her side and close to her heart.

"Oh so you're dumping us to spend some time with your man," winked Gabrielle.

"No it's not like that," protested Susan. "Mike is just moving back in."

"Oh right I believe you," smirked Gabrielle. Susan eased herself off the couch, her hand grasped tightly within that of her lovers. They both looked at each other then the girls.

"Umm we have a lot of packing to do," supplied Mike hoping Susan would get the hint.

"Yeah a lot of packing. I will see you girls later," she spoke hastily pulling Mike towards the privacy of her own house.

* * *

A while later Susan was sat snuggled up next to Mike. Her bare back pressed against his naked chest. She could feel his warm breath against her neck and his heartbeat resounding gently against her soft back. 

Mike ran his hands slowly down her back massaging her soft skin. Lately every time she moved her back ached causing her an immense amount of pain. Mike moved his hands soothingly massaging her lower back Susan moaned loudly as he hit the right spot.

"God Mike, right there," she moaned. "Harder…oh.."

Mike laughed slightly. "If anyone walked past your bedroom they'd think we were having sex."

"It's our bedroom now besides sex is what got us into this position," snickered Susan.

Mike stopped what he was doing and Susan turned to look at him seeing uncertainty within the eyes she loved.

"Mike, what is it?" she asked quietly.

"Susan are you happy about this? Us having the babies?" he asked his tone serious.

Susan looked up at him stroking his face. "Mike, why are you asking me this now?"

"It's just, I don't want you to feel that you have been pushed into this," he whispered turning away,

"It's a little too late to be worried now. I mean I'm almost ready to deliver these babies," she smiled.

Mike turned to look at her. "So you don't.."

"NO," interrupted Susan hoping to get rid of his fears. "I don't regret that I got pregnant. I can't because all I want is a baby with you. Well babies now," she said smiling. She took his hand before continuing.

"You're the love of my life and if I had to do it again I would within a heartbeat. I want to raise children with you and see you become the wonderful daddy I know you'll be."

Mike looked lovingly at Susan amazed at her words; he could not believe that he had such an extraordinary woman in his life.

"Besides I love you," she smiled kissing his hand.

Mike pulled her to his lips for a hungry kiss. She moaned softly letting his tongue tease hers before pulling away to catch her breath.

"I love you so much," he whispered kissing her shoulders moving his warm lips towards her neck teasing the flesh with his tongue.

"Mmm baby I think we should get dressed and go downstairs," spoke Susan breathlessly.

"Do we have to?" asked Mike sucking delicately on her neck trailing his fingers up her arm.

"Ummm…yeah…Julie…school..soon," rasped Susan enjoying the pleasure he was inflicting on her throat.

"Okay, okay," relented Mike pulling away carefully. He reached for his t- shirt pulling it over his head.

* * *

Julie walked around the neighborhood for the second time since finishing school that afternoon. She was trying to avoid going home and seeing her dad there belittling Mike in any way possible. 

She looked towards Mike's house and wondered what he was doing? If he was okay? Sighing loudly Julie opened the door to her house; ready to witness the false display her dad had planned for today.

"Mom I'm home," she yelled making her presence known.

Hearing no response Julie placed her bag on the table and walked into the lounge.

"Julie?" called Susan walking gently down the stairs.

"In here mom," came the timid response. Susan walked towards the lounge with Mike behind her. They saw Julie sat in the couch flicking through a magazine her brow furrowed in concentration.

"How was school?" asked Susan interrupting her reading.

"Oh the usual," responded Julie looking up towards her mother.

She looked startled to see Mike stood behind her. His arms wrapped around her body. Julie blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was true he was really stood there.

"Mike," she squealed happily running towards them and pulling the surprised pair into a hug.

"Oh my god, when did you?" she asked looking at her mother for answers.

"This afternoon," replied Susan gleefully.

"Welcome back Mike, it's been empty here without you," smiled Julie.

"Thanks Julie," he replied ruffling her hair playfully.

"So this is it right? No turning back?" asked Julie hoping that they didn't stay apart any longer.

"No this is it," enthused Susan looking at her boyfriend with adoration.

"That's amazing. So Mike have you moved back in yet?" Julie was anxious to get things back to how they were.

"Give me a chance Julie." Mike laughed at her eagerness.

"Okay you guys were probably busy with other stuff," winked Julie leaving the room a stunned Mike and Susan watching her.

* * *

Later that afternoon Mike began the process of moving his stuff back into Susan's house. She had wanted to help him but he adamantly refused to let her lift anything enlisting the help of Tom and Carlos and of course a delighted Julie. 

Mike led Tom and Carlos into the house, their arms full of heavy boxes.

"Gosh Mike do you have your whole house packed in here. I thought you bought some of your things over the first time," groaned Tom.

"I hope you haven't bought that horrible leather bean bag," grinned Susan watching them from the kitchen.

Mike laughed at Tom "It's just upstairs down the hall on your left. I'll be right there," he spoke.

Tom and Carlos walked upstairs with the boxes. Mike saw Susan laughing at him and went to join her.

"I'll have you know my bean bag chair is very popular," he scolded.

"Oh yeah with who?" smiled Susan wrapping her arms around him.

"Well there's me and…Bongo," he laughed.

Susan joined him laughing in amusement. "Well that dog likes anything."

Mike gazed at her watching as her eyes sparkled with love. He joined his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Susan moaned appreciatively running her fingers across his back.

"Hey I thought we were supposed to be moving boxes," smirked Carlos.

Mike pulled away from Susan who blushed furiously hiding her face against his chest.

"I guess we better get back to it," he mumbled joining a grinning Tom and Carlos once again.

* * *

**A couple of weeks later**

Susan was sat wide-awake in bed. She looked at Mike who was still soundlessly asleep. He looked so peaceful. She watched him in wonder gently tracing a hand down his naked chest.

Everything was perfect and she couldn't ask for anything more. Yet she couldn't stop the fear that resided in the back of her mind especially with the babies coming soon.

Gently reaching over she nudged Mike in the arm he remained motionless and Susan proceeded to prod him in the arm.

"Mmm what is it?" he asked sleepily turning towards her. He silently wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Mike, I'm frightened," she whispered quietly.

Mike sat up hearing the underlying sense of fear within her voice. He took her hand. "Of what?"

"I'm scared of Sullivan. I'm scared that he is going to hurt me again…like last…time," she spoke turning away. "I don't want…. him to hurt…our babies."

Mike took her face and gently turned it towards his once again. "Hey I am not going to let him hurt you or our babies," he declared.

"But Mike…what if?" she protested her voice trembling.

"Susan I promise you're safe with me," he replied kissing her in reassurance. She pulled away tears slipping past her face.

"I'm sorry I'm just being silly," she sniffled.

"You're not it's only natural being a mother and the babies will be here soon."

"They will be here soon," she smiled placing his hand on her stomach. He smiled widely at feeling their babies kick.

"Very soon," Mike said snuggling next to Susan.

"Are you excited?" she asked looking at him.

"Words can't even describe it," replied Mike. "I can't wait, I'm going to be a dad."

"I can't wait for you to hold them in your arms for the first time," smile Susan flashing back to when she held Julie. Her huge brown eyes looking back up at her own.

"They'll be gorgeous," said Mike kissing her belly.

"Just like their daddy," smiled Susan touching his cheek.

"Especially with their mommy's eyes," replied Mike kissing her nose. "We need to start thinking about baby names soon."

"Oh my god, you're right. I can't believe I forgot all about that," yawned Susan.

"You still tired?" asked Mike concerned.

Susan nodded her head. "Extremely. It's almost 6 am."

Mike kissed her forehead. "Sleep. You can get up later."

"Will you stay here with me till I wake up?" she asked.

"I'll stay with you forever." Susan smiled resting her head on his chest. Both of them drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Susan was sat next to Mike whilst Julie was on the floor looking intently through a book of baby names. 

"What about Alexis for a girl?" she asked looking at her mom who nodded in disagreement.

Susan turned to Mike who was reading the sports section of the newspaper idly drinking his coffee and lost deep in thought.

"Mike are you even listening?" she whined poking him in the arm.

"Hmm what?" he responded looking at her innocently.

Susan rolled her eyes and pouted looking at him irritably. "Mike!"

"I'm kidding baby of course I was listening," laughed Mike.

"Really?" asked Susan doubtful of his response.

Mike folded up the paper and placed it on the table in front of him. "Yeah especially since it concerns our babies. Wow those are two words I'll never get tired of saying," he smiled.

"So what do you think?" asked Julie looking at him.

"Well I like Jacob for a boy. What do you think?" he asked turning to Susan.

"Jacob Delfino. Our special little boy. I like it," agreed Susan.

She placed her hand on her abdomen. "Hi Jake we can't wait to see you."

Julie smiled at the pure happiness radiating off her mother and Mike. "Now all we need is a name for my little sister."

A determined knock on the door interrupted the carefree moment. Julie went to answer it leaving a contented Mike and Susan looking over names.

"No Mike we have to pick a name that she won't get teased about in school," spoke Susan.

"Okay what about Abigail?"

"It's okay."

"Meaning no," laughed Mike kissing her cheek.

Julie cleared her throat loudly getting their attention. "Mom."

Susan looked up at hearing her daughter's voice seeing a confused Karl stood next to her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked an enraged Karl pointing at Mike.

"What has that got to do with you?" responded Susan resentfully. She was still angry that Karl had a motive for being her friend thinking that she would willingly get back together with him.

"Susie, so you're playing happy families with **him **now," spat Karl disgusted at the thought.

"I love Mike and we are having a family together," replied Susan. "You need to get used to it."

"And what if I don't?" threatened Karl.

"Whether you do or not. It's not your choice," scowled Mike standing up and glaring at him menacingly.

"Why are you here dad?" asked Julie trying to ease the tension.

"I left my jacket here the other day," he replied bluntly his gaze never leaving Mike's.

"Julie could you go and get it? It's in the kitchen," spoke Susan. Julie walked away to retrieve the item. She returned a few seconds later to see her dad and Mike had not moved an inch both silently engaged in a battle of wills.

Julie handed her dad the jacket, he took it wordlessly leaving the house an angry scowl on his face. Mike was about to follow him when he heard Susan calling out his name.

"Mike what are you doing?"

"I'm just gonna go and see Karl to his car. I'll be back in a few minutes," he reassured.

"Mike…when you and Karl are together it usually results in a fight," she spoke raising her eyebrow questionably.

"Don't worry I'll be good," he winked leaving the house.

* * *

Mike saw Karl throw his jacket into his car and walked towards him. 

"Hey Karl…. wait up."

"What now plumber," sighed Karl. Mike joined him their bodies only inches away.

"I know what you did," glared Mike looking at him angrily.

"And what would that be plumber? Care to enlighten me," laughed Karl.

"I know you kissed Susan," responded Mike disgust evident in his voice.

"Oh plumber don't tell me you feel threatened," he sneered reaching for his car door only to be stopped by a furious Mike holding his arm in a tight grip.

"Threatened by you. Don't make me laugh. I'm warning you Karl stay the hell away from us."

"Or what?"

"You wouldn't like to see what," warned Mike letting go off his arm and walking back towards the house. "Oh and tell Edie too. I take it you're both in this together," he finished before closing the door.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Mike walked up the stairs as he stirred the cream colored paint in the can. He walked into the room they had decided on transforming into a nursery for their babies. He saw Susan softly asleep in a chair an exhausted look on her face. Mike smiled as he brushed her hair tenderly away from her face. He loved her so much and soon they would have a complete family. Susan stirred gently under his soothing ministrations.

"Hey," she mumbled sleepily. "You're back."

Mike grinned at her beautifully. "Yeah I got the paint."

Susan yawned loudly stretching her legs and holding her hands out towards Mike as he helped her stand up.

"You know you can go to sleep. I can do this myself," he spoke softly.

"No I want to help," she smiled taking a paintbrush. "I'll do the bottom part seeing as that's the only position I'm comfortable with."

Mike took the paint and expertly started painting the wall of his children's bedroom.

Much later that afternoon Mike had set up the two beautiful cribs and was bringing in drawers, chairs, changing table, diapers and a whole selection of toys filling the room with a vast array of goodies.

He was heading back up the stairs with a small rocking horse when a soft whimper caught his attention.

"Susan?" He walked into the nursery. Susan was sat on the floor her head kneeling against the wall. He looked at the zoo animal wall border, which had started out straight then slanted downwards. Susan was gently crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked crouching down next to her.

"I messed it up. I thought I could fix it but then it got more slanted and now it's ruined," cried Susan.

Mike chuckled helping her up. "Don't worry baby it's easy enough to fix."

"No it's not," she sniffled burying her head into his chest.

"Look." Mike peeled off the border and gently reapplied it. "See all done."

This made Susan cry even more. Mike knew it was her hormones that were affecting her. He pulled her into a hug till her crying ceased.

"It's okay baby. It's your hormones playing up. In a few weeks we will have the two most beautiful children in the world," smiled Mike.

Susan looked at him. "I won't be fat anymore."

Mike chuckled lightly. "Baby you're not fat. You're pregnant."

"I'm fat," argued Susan. "Maybe when the babies come you wont find me attractive anymore."

Mike looked at her tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"Hey don't be silly. I will always find you attractive. I will love you for the rest of my life," he declared hoping to reassure her doubts and fears.

"Promise?" asked Susan.

"I promise, just being in the same room as you. Kissing your beautiful lips affects me in more ways than one," teased Mike.

Susan blushed deeply at his comment. "I feel the same."

Mike gently kissed her forehead. "Now how about we finish setting the cribs?"

Susan nodded her head amazed at how lucky she was to have Mike Delfino in her life.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Susan was sat cuddled up to Mike reading a baby magazine. "So are you sure you don't wanna come?" she asked looking up at him.

"I would but I have that big plumbing job besides your mom and Julie will be there," he explained.

"But it won't be the same without you," she pouted batting her eyelashes.

"I'll make it up to you," smiled Mike kissing her cheek affectionately.

"Susie oh its so nice to see you," came the loud vibrant voice.

Mike and Susan looked up to see Sophie stood in the doorway giggling profoundly with Julie by her side.

"Hi mom, nice to see you too," replied Susan smiling at her actions.

Sophie ran into the room hugging her daughter and Mike.

"Oh my Susie you have gotten so big," exclaimed Sophie. "How much longer is there left?"

Susan took Mike's hand grasping it tightly. "Just over a week."

"Nine days," smiled Mike brightly. Susan looked at his gleaming face.

"Oh that is great news," yelled Sophie a little too loudly getting excited at the prospect of more grandchildren.

"So are we going to go?" asked Julie picking up her bag.

Susan stood up placing a hand on her lower back. "I'll see you later gorgeous," she spoke placing a kiss against Mike's warm lips.

He ran a hand across her face. "Be careful and buy whatever you need."

Susan smiled and walked out of the house with her mother elatedly telling her about some cute baby clothes she had seen.

Julie looked at Mike once her mom was out of the house. "Good luck. I'll try to keep her away till7 pm."

Mike smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks Julie."

Julie offered him a grin before leaving the house to join her mom and grandma.

* * *

Susan was looking through the rack of baby clothing smiling inwardly to herself as Sophie and Julie debated over what bibs they were going to get. 

"Mom what do you think of this?" asked Julie holding up a set of pink baby booties.

"Ohh they are so cute. We should get them," smiled Susan touching the soft material. It was amazing that her daughter's little feet were going to fit into this tiny thing.

Julie happily placed the item in the basket walking towards the toy section of the store. Susan followed her happily stroking her stomach. She suddenly felt weak and her stomach wracked in an uncomfortable pain. She doubled over grasping tightly onto a nearby chair.

"Julie," she hissed softly making her daughter turn around and rush towards her side.

"Mom what is it? Are you okay?"

"Sweetie what's wrong," asked a concerned Sophie soothingly stroking her back.

Susan gasped loudly clutching her stomach.

"Mom what is it? I'm gonna call Mike," replied Julie becoming frantic.

Susan nodded her head. "No…don't."

"But mom…he's," protested Julie.

"No..I'm okay," spoke Susan standing up after a few minutes. "It was just false contractions. I guess with the babies being here soon."

"Sweetie are you sure? We can call Mike," spoke Sophie.

"Yeah I'm okay. There's no point worrying Mike. He's got that job over in Greenwood," replied Susan calmly.

She saw Julie and Sophie eyeing her concerned.

"Come on we still have a lot more shopping to do," exclaimed Susan taking Julie's hand.

* * *

Mike was walking through Wisteria Lane when Bree spotted him and called out his name. 

"Mike, nice roses," she spoke looking at the perfect bouquet of red and white roses.

"Thanks Bree, nothing but the best for Susan," replied Mike warmly.

"So how is Susan coping? Not long now," smiled Bree.

"I know I can't wait," responded Mike returning the smile.

"So do you have something special planned?" asked Bree intrigued.

"You could say that," grinned Mike.

"Well Susan's very lucky," answered Bree. Mike said his goodbyes to her and walked back to the house smiling at how lucky he was.

* * *

Susan looked at her watch as they reached Wisteria Lane. It was 7 pm. They had spent a whole day shopping after Julie and Sophie kept insisting that they go into almost every shop. Susan didn't know what had gotten over them. It was almost as if they didn't want to come home. 

She got out of the car seeing Mike's truck parked in the driveway. He was home; she couldn't wait to show him what she got for the babies. Susan slowly walked towards the door reaching for her key when Mike opened it. She looked at him confused as he stood there looking at her. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants.

"Mike where are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere," he grinned kissing her softly. "Did you have a nice time?"

Susan nodded her head happily and started chatting to Mike about her day when she noticed the far away gaze on his face. She turned to look at her daughter and mom seeing the obvious grins plastered on their faces.

"Okay you guys are starting to freak me out. What's going on?" she asked looking at each of them suspiciously.

"Oh grandma didn't Mrs Van de Kamp say that she had something for you to pick up?" spoke Julie ignoring her mother's question.

"Oh silly me, how could I forget," responded Sophie slapping her forehead for emphasis.

"Grandma I'll come with you. I wanna see Danielle. Mike could you take these?" she spoke handing him the bags, which he silently took without a word.

Susan turned to her boyfriend who shrugged his shoulders innocently. Mike placed the bags inside the house before turning back to his beautiful girlfriend who was still stood outside.

"Mike?" she asked never being more confused than she felt at that moment. Mike silenced any further worries by placing a finger against her soft lips.

"Shall we go in?" he asked quietly.

Susan agreed reluctantly unsure of his motives. Mike led her by the hand into their house. Susan gasped loudly at the various candles set around the house creating a warm glow and the soft rose petals covering the floor.

She turned to Mike his face sparkling beautifully with the candlelight. "Mike, what's going on?"

"Nothing I thought I would treat my gorgeous, sexy girlfriend and soon to be mother of my children to a romantic dinner."

Susan's eyes welled up at the gesture. "You're so beautiful," she whispered caressing his face.

Mike smiled kissing her softly. "And you're absolutely breathtaking."

He took her hand leading her towards the back garden. Susan followed him joyfully. He opened the door to reveal a set table with two chairs and two lit candles placed on the table. Mike reached behind him and silently handed Susan the bouquet of white and red roses who now had tears streaking down her face at all the thought he put into this surprise.

"Hey, no crying," joked Mike wiping away the fallen tears. Susan managed to offer him a small smile. Mike took her hand squeezing it gently before leading her to the table. He pulled the seat out for her and she offered him a grateful smile. Susan looked at the food in front of her. Mike had gone to a lot of trouble for tonight.

"So this is why you sent me on a shopping trip?" she asked smirking.

Mike looked at her grinning at her deviously. "I had to get you out of the house and what better way then to send you shopping." The candlelight sparkled brightly illuminating her features. She was positively glowing and never looked more beautiful.

"This looks amazing," smiled Susan. "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"Nothings too much for you," replied Mike filling her glass with a drink.

Susan took her fork and began eating the delicious food. They both ate in companiable silence occasionally stealing loving glances at each other.

A while later they had both finished their meal and Susan looked up shying away from Mike's intense gaze on her body.

"This was wonderful. Thank you Mike no one has ever done something like this for me before."

"You're welcome." Mike stood up clearing away the dishes ordering Susan to stay where she was. Susan cheerfully obliged sitting back against the chair looking up at the twinkling stars visible in the sky.

"Susan? Susan?" spoke Mike bringing her back to reality.

Susan looked at him. He was kneeling on the grass next to her chair a wistful look on his face. "I love you."

Mike's grin widened at her words. "I love you too."

Susan noticed the worried look on his face and gently stroked his cheek. "Mike baby what is it?"

"Nothing I am just so happy. I don't think I can remember a time when I felt like this," he spoke inaudibly.

"Me too….I can't either," assured Susan.

"Susan the day you came into my life. I was instantly enthralled by you and as we spent more time together I started to fall in love with you."

Susan blushed deeply at his comment and turned her face away. Mike saw her embarrassment and tilted her face back to meet his.

"You know everything about me, my past and yet you still love me," he continued his voice on the verge of tears.

"Mike, what are you trying to say?" asked Susan unsure of why he was telling her this.

"That I have never met anyone like you. I love your joyful laugh. Your bright smile. Your cute nose. Your perfect warm inviting lips. Your soft hair. Your amazing eyes," he whispered touching each feature as he described it.

Susan ran a hand across his jaw feeling the soft stubble that lay upon it. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

Mike offered her one of his devastatingly handsome grins. "Everyday I fall more and more in love with you. And now you're giving me the most precious gift in the world. I'm going to be a father and there is no one else I would want as the mother of my children. I want to wake up and go to sleep with you everyday. I can't imagine a life without you by my side," declared Mike bringing his emotions to the forefront.

He looked at Susan who had tears pooling down her soft cheeks. He kneeled forwards kissing her softly. Susan held onto the back of his neck increasing the pressure on his lips both of them feverishly nipping, sucking and kissing each other's lips. Both wanting the moment to last.

Mike pulled away tenderly. He looked at Susan tears forming in his bright blue eyes.

"Susan I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." He reached into his pocket pulling at a small black box. Susan looked at him stunned. Mike opened the soft box to reveal a beautiful white gold diamond ring.

Susan gasped at his actions looking at him tearfully unable to believe what she was seeing. Mike captured her gaze intently.

"Susan, will you become Mrs Delfino. Will you marry me?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. I had originally planned only 15 chapters of this fic but its turning out longer than expected. Well as long as you're enjoying it. I shall keep writing.Chapter 16 should be up within the next week. 

Hope you all have a great Christmas and lots of fun.


	16. The Arrival

**A/N:** Happy new Year! Thanks to all my reviewers.Love you all. Here it is chapter 16. Sorry for the long wait. It's a bit shorter than usual. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Arrival**

Susan looked at Mike as the words slipped past his lips. He was looking at her anxiously awaiting her response the ring in his outstretched hand.

"What?"

"Susan I love you. I want you to be my wife. Marry me?" whispered Mike once again.

Susan continued her intent gaze on his face. She reached out tearfully to touch his soft face. "Mike I love you."

He smiled at her declaration as she basked in his beauty. A painful shock went through her stomach and she grasped onto it tightly.

"No…not…now," she whispered so quietly that if Mike had not been crouching next to her, he wouldn't have heard.

Mike getting the wrong idea closed the box firmly and put the ring back in his pocket. He stood up walking away. He knew this was a bad idea. Why did he actually think she would agree to marry him? She didn't trust him not thatheblamed her after all he had given her plenty of reasons not too. He ran a hand through his soft hair sighing defeated. He knew he had to turn around and face her sometime.

Susan was confused at his actions and wondered what was going on. She looked at the still form of Mike clutching her stomach; she called out to him softly. "Mike?"

Mike closed his eyes at the soft mention of his name. It was now or never composing himself he turned around, a forced smile on his face.

"Forget it Susan it was a stupid idea," he mumbled the words sounding like a lie to his own ears.

Susan's eyes widened at the realization of his words. Mike had thought that she rejected him. That she didn't want to marry him.

"No…Mike that's not what I meant," she spoke hastily trying to amend the situation.

Mike met her gaze confusion apparent on his handsome face.

"It's okay Susan. I understand," he began. He really did not want to be here talking about it.

"No," yelled Susan cutting him off. "Mike, my water's…" she sighed letting out a pain filled yell as another contraction hit her.

Mike stood there in shock. He looked at the pool of liquid surrounding her feet. "No…you can't there's still a week."

"Well they don't want to wait," interrupted Susan.

Without another moments hesitation he ran to her side carefully helping her to stand up.

"Susan we have to go to the hospital."

Susan nodded her head clutching onto his hand firmly as she felt another contraction coming on. She kneeled against his chest as he began to walk her to his car.

Susan felt terrible she tried the breathing exercises they had taught her in Lamaze class. It didn't help the pain was unbearable. Mike adjusted his passenger seat gently helping Susan into the car. He got in the driver's side ready to set off when Susan stopped him.

"Mike..did..you get the hospital..bag?" she asked.

Mike cursed loudly leaving the car and running back into the house. He returned a few minutes later to a bemused Susan.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked unable to contain the grin spreading across his face.

"Oh nothing just that. I'll be telling the children about how their daddy forgot the hospital bag," she smiled touching his hand.

"I guess I'm nervous," replied Mike.

"Baby I'm the one giving birth here. I should be the one who's nervous," laughed Susan.

Mike grinned kissing her warmly. "Not long now." He drove out of Wisteria Lane. Soon he was going to be a father and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Four hours later Susan was sat in the hospital bed pain wracking through her entire body. By her side sat Mike who was gently stroking her stomach in soft circular motions in an effort to calm her aching muscles. 

"Did you call Julie?" she asked grasping his hand.

"Umm yeah she was at Bree's house. They should be here soon," he explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone is pulling out my stomach," groaned Susan.

Mike grimaced at the vivid image. "It will all be over soon and then you will be holding your newborn son and daughter in your arms."

Susan doubled over in pain as yet another contraction hit her. She clenched Mike's hand tightly and looked at him fearfully.

"Mike…I…can't do …this," she yelled her voice trembling.

"Susan baby what is it?" he asked seeing her eyes widen in fear.

"I'm not gonna give…give..birth to these…babies. They're…not…it's not safe..for them in the world," she spoke gasping for air as each word parted from her lips.

"Susan it's going to be okay," reassured Mike tenderly stroking her face.

"No..it's not. What about Sullivan? They still haven't found him. What if he comes after our babies?" she protested tears slipping past her misty hazel eyes.

"Baby I am not going to let him come near us. If he does then I'll kill him," declared Mike bitterly.

"But…but.."

Mike silenced her fears by placing a kiss against her lips. Pulling away gently he saw Susan's closed eyes and a tear slip past them caressing her warm cheek. Using his finger Mike gently wiped the fallen tear away.

Susan opened her eyes looking at his warm gaze. "I love you."

"I love you and I am not gonna let anything hurt you or our children," he whispered pulling her into his mars.

Dr Connelly entered the room smiling at the two of them. "So are you guys ready?"

Susan looked at Mike then turned to her doctor. "Yeah although they were not supposed to come for at least another week. I guess they're stubborn like their dad."

Mike smiled shrugging his shoulders innocentlyat the accusation.

"You're not dilated far enough yet. It shouldn't be much longer," offered the doctor with a smile.

"Okay I want an epidural and the babies will be okay won't they? I mean with them being a week early."

"They'll be fine don't worry," reassured Dr Connelly. "I'll be back in while to see how we are doing?"

Mike and Susan thanked her warmly both elated at the thought of seeing their babies very soon.

* * *

"Grandma hurry up," sighed Julie. She was in Lynette's car with Lynette, Bree and Gabrielle. 

They had gotten a call form Mike half an hour ago that Susan had gone into labor. Sophie had stopped at the gift store so she could pick up some flowers and a card even though it was the middle of the night.

"I'm here Julie," spoke Sophie getting into the car. "Look isn't this cute?" she squealed pointing a cuddly toy towards Julie.

"Yeah grandma. It's cute but if we don't hurry the babies will be teenagers," replied Julie. Sophie noticed the sarcasm in her granddaughter's voice and smiled looking at the other women who were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Okay lets go," she mumbled much to the relief of everyone else.

* * *

Susan breathed in deeply. Mike was stood sat next to her holding her hand within his own as she squeezed it tightly. The pain was too much. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go through with giving birth. 

"Mike…I can't…it's too hard," she moaned.

"Baby of course you can," he replied warmly pushing the stray pieces of hair of her forehead.

"I can't," she protested shaking her head.

"Come on Susan. You're the strongest person I know. You can do this besides Julie is waiting to see her baby brother and sister," grinned Mike.

Susan smiled and then felt the urge to push letting out a loud yell to accompany her pain.

"That's it Susan push come on," encouraged Dr Connelly.

Susan did as she was told as Mike wiped her forehead with a damp cloth. She clenched tightly onto his hand and he winced slightly form the pressure. Susan let out an agonizing wail and breathed in deeply.

"Susan you're doing great. The head is crowning. Just one more big push," smiled Dr Connelly.

Susan pushed as hard as he could. At least she wasn't alone unlike when she was giving birth to Julie. Her agent Lonnie had driven her to the hospital but proclaimed that he was squeamish so Susan had to endure a six-hour labour by herself. Of course Karl had turned up two hours after the birth apologizing profusely and saying he was in a meeting so his cell phone was switched off. Looking back on it now he was probably fooling around with his secretary at the time.

Susan looked at the loving expression on her boyfriend's face. He truly was incredible and an amazing support to her. She didn't know what she would do without him. It didn't even bear thinking about.

She gasped loudly pushing with as much strength as she could muster screaming unbearably in pain. The wail of a newborn echoed throughout the room and Mike looked down at his child. She watched the doctor take the baby to be cleaned up.

"Okay Susan you have a beautiful baby boy," smiled Dr Connelly handing her the tiny bundle.

Susan gratefully took her son in her arms smiling widely at Mike. "Say hello to your son."

Mike looked at his son. He was so beautiful. "Hi, welcome to the world Jacob Delfino."

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Susan noticing the look of wonder on Mike's face.

Mike nodded mutely. He was in awe unable to speak. He had a son. A beautiful baby boy. Susan carefully handed him Jacob and Mike took him in his arms. He watched as his son unconsciously grasped his finger and tears welled up in his eyes at the image.

"Susan it's time to deliver your daughter now," interrupted Dr Connelly.

Mike handed his son to the midwife who took him for a routine check up. He turned back to Susan as she prepared to give birth to their daughter. He was the father of not one but two beautiful children. He couldn't believe it. It was like a dream that he was going to wake up from soon.

The piercing yell of Susan proved to him that it was not. Mike held her hand preparing her thorough the birth.

"That's good Susan keep going," persuaded Dr Connelly.

Susan yelled loudly giving Mike a steely -eyed look. "I…hate…you," she panted from exhaustion.

"It's over soon," grinned Mike.

"I…hate you..one child..is..not enough…you have…to get me pregnant with…twins," ranted Susan pushing as hard as she could.

"Okay just a few more pushes," smiled Dr Connelly at the interaction between the two of them.

"You know something. I am never going to have sex with you again," threatened Susan pushing in pain.

"Right the head is clear just one more strong push," spoke Dr Connelly.

Susan complied and pushed strongly squeezing Mike's fingers. A seconds later the wail of their daughter filled the room. Susan sighed laying back exhaustedly against the bed.

"Would you like to see your daughter," smiled Dr Connelly. Both Susan and Mike nodded their head eagerly. Susan took her daughter smiling in amazement at her small round cheeks and confused eyes.

"Hi Emma," she smiled looking at Mike who kissed her forehead gently. He looked at the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Hi beautiful. You gave your mommy a bit of trouble there," grinned Mike.

Susan handed Emma to the midwife for a check up and tiredly smiled at her boyfriend who kissed her in response.

* * *

A while later Susan was sat in her hospital room holding Jacob whilst Mike held Emma and gazed adorably at his daughter. They both looked at their beautiful babies wrapped up snugly in soft pink and blue blankets. 

"They are beautiful. Thank you," whispered Mike looking at Susan.

"What for?" she asked confused.

"For giving me the most beautiful gift in the world. A son and a daughter," smiled Mike.

"They have your nose and lips," grinned Susan watching the sleeping forms resting within their arms.

"Yeah but their mom's dark eyes and hair," grinned Mike.

Susan kissed Mike sweetly on the lips drawing back to see his closed eyes she ran a warm hand across his jaw. "Congratulations you're a dad."

Mike took Jacob and Emma placing them in the small beds. He turned back to Susan who was resting against the pillows her eyes closed. He walked back towards her silently taking her hand. She opened her eyes smiling at him tenderly.

"So I tried this earlier but it didn't work," he began nervously.

"I don't understand," interrupted Susan holding his gaze. Mike was staring at her intently his blue eyes searching her hazel ones.

"I love you Susan so much. I never thought in my life I would be lucky enough to be loved and to give love in return but when I met you all that changed. I love everything about you and I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy," he whispered.

He looked at Susan who was blushing furiously from his words.

"I love you. Marry me?" he asked producing the beautiful diamond ring from earlier. Susan looked at him tears slipping past her eyes.

"YES, YES, YES," she yelled joyfully throwing herself into his arms. Mike hugged her tightly placing a soft kiss against her neck. He pulled away smiling happily as he placed the ring on her finger. Susan kissed his hand in response and drew his face towards hers for a searing kiss.

A few seconds later Mike pulled away gently running a finger across her cheek.

"I love you," smiled Susan turning into his touch.

A short knock on the door disrupted the tender moment and in walked Julie followed by Sophie, Gabrielle, Lynette and Bree.

"Congratulations mom, Mike," spoke Julie coming to hug them both. Susan smiled warmly at her friends as they each embraced her.

"So where are the babies?" asked Lynette curiously.

Mike bought his son and daughter over to the beaming girls. "Say hello to Jacob and Emma," he spoke proudly.

Bree fondly took Jacob in her arms whilst Sophie took her new grand daughter.

"Oh they are beautiful," sighed Lynette genuinely happy for her friends.

"I remember when Andrew and Danielle were born so tiny and fragile. It's amazing," marvelled Bree.

Mike nodded his head in agreement. He still couldn't believe that he had created something so beautiful. It was going to take a lot of time to get used to it.

"They look just like you," exclaimed Lynette looking in awe at the babies.

"I can't believe it I have a brother and sister," smiled Julie carefully holding Emma.

Mike sat next to Susan wrapping his arm around her waist as she snuggled into his chest.

"Well Mike was so excited he forgot the hospital bag," laughed Susan eliciting a small chuckle from the others and an innocent grin from Mike.

"Oh my God sweetie what's that on your finger?" asked Gabrielle noticing the engagement ring.

Susan smiled brightly looking at her fiancé. Her fiancé now those were two words she would never get tired of saying.

"We have some other news," she replied taking Mike's hand and entwining their fingers together.

All eyes had turned towards the couple keenly awaiting their response. Susan looked at them all then Mike.

"Mike and I are engaged. We're getting married," she exclaimed happily looking at each of her friends.

"So you said yes," smiled Julie.

Susan looked at her daughter. She had forgotten how Julie would react to the news. She knew she liked Mike but maybe she wasn't ready for another permanent male figure in her life.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked her daughter seeking reassurance.

"Yeah mom. Mike had told me he was going to propose and I think it's great," responded Julie. She went to hug her mom warmly; happy that she had accepted. Mike was a great guy and he loved them so much. They could finally have a proper family.

"Welcome to the family Mike. You're stuck with us now," she grinned.

Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle all enveloped the two of them in a hug congratulating them on their news.

"Oh we have to start planning dresses, flowers, the church," began Sophie excited at the prospect of a wedding.

"Mom calm down," laughed Susan. "I just gave birth the wedding won't be for a while yet."

Just then Jacob started to cry loudly for his mother's attention.

"I think someones hungry," smiled Bree handing him to Susan.

"Sweetie it's late and we're gonna go now. Let you both rest," said Gabrielle.

"Thanks for coming," responded Susan affectionately hugging them all.

"Mom I better go to. I have school tomorrow. I'll come round after that," smiled Julie kissing her mom and walking out of the room with the rest of the girls.

Susan fed a hungry Jacob whilst Mike sat next to her holding a sleeping Emma. Once he finished feeding Susan wrapped up her son in a blanket. She sat with Mike in companiable silence. They had a family and they were going to get married. Life was going great and they had so much to look forward to but neither could stop the niggling fear of Sullivan from residing in the back of their minds.

"Mike we're going to be okay. Right?" asked Susan voicing her fears.

Mike turned to her placing a kiss on her forehead. "We're going to be fine. I promise," he whispered unaware of the dangers that faced their family.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and I will have chapter 17 up ASAP. 


	17. Fears Revisited

**A/N:** Thank you to Katherina, Skylinechick, MikeSusanFan and Hanniballover for your reviews. You guys are the best. I am glad you like this fic.

As promised here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fears Revisited**

Susan walked quietly into Emma and Jacob's room. Her footsteps pressing softly against the cool surface of the floor. She slowly crept over to the cribs sat side by side and looked in.

Emma was sound asleep. Susan sighed inwonder at the mass of curly brown hair covering her head. Her mouth was moving unconsciously as she peacefully dreamt. Susan smiled warmly at the image in front of her they looked so much like their dad it was unbelievable.

Each day Mike was becoming more and more enthralled with his children. He would take pictures everyday insisting that every detail of his children's life was captured on film. He was the perfect father just like she knew he would be. She would watch him as he lovingly held his son and daughter in his arms gently whispering words of love and affection.

Pulling herself out of her stupor Susan glanced at Jacob like his sister he was peacefully asleep. She placed a hand on his chest just as Mike walked into the room.

"Susan what are you doing?" Mike whispered.

"Seeing if he's breathing," she replied looking up at him.

"Come on Susan you need to lie down. You've still not recovered," he said pulling her away from the cribs.

It had been a week since Susan returned from the hospital and she was reluctant to leave the babies alone. Mike knew it had something to do with her fear of Sullivan coming back.

A few days ago he had a job outside of town. That morning Susan had pleaded with him not to leave her alone. Mike had stayed with her that day as she silently cried against his chest. Her friends had come by everyday helping Susan care for the twins.

Mike had gone to the police angrily demanding that they find Sullivan only for detective Copeland to tell him that they had no strong leads to his whereabouts. Mike had installed a high tech security system to reassure Susan and also give him a peace a mind when he was away on a job.

"What if they throw up?" asked Susan as Mike dragged her out into the hallway.

"They'll be fine Susan," insisted Mike. "Go to bed, you need some sleep before they wake up again.

"Okay," mumbled Susan. Mike relaxingly rubbed her back as they walked into their bedroom.He made sure the monitor was turned on. The bed looked so inviting. Neither of them had been in it for almost a week. Susan and Mike crawled into bed moaning loudly as they snuggled into the soft mattress. Susan pushed herself into Mike's back sighing in satisfaction as he wrapped an arm around her not long after sleep overtook the two of them.

Within half an hour Susan's eyes shot open. She grabbed the baby monitor holding it to her ear. Her heart raced and she started to panic. Mike stirred waking up tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Susan.

"Susan?"

"I can't hear Jacob and Emma breathing," she said terrified.

"They're fine," yawned Mike.

"No Mike, they're not," she said getting out of bed.

Walking into the nursery Susan sighed with relief as she saw both of them asleep just as she had left them.

Mike quietly walked behind her placing a hand on her shoulder making Susan jump up in shock.

"Susan hey it's okay. Its only me," he whispered softly.

"You scared me," she mumbled caressing Emma's face.

"Susan what's wrong?" asked Mike.

A tear slid down her face as she looked up at Mike who was gazing at her questionably.

"I'm scared Mike," she said quietly. "I'm really scared."

Mike pulled her into his arms as she hugged him tightly breathing in his familiar scent her head resting against his naked chest.

"Susan everything will be okay," he murmured.

"Mike, I'm scared that something's going to happen to them and I won't be there," said Susan.

"Susan nothing's going to happen to them," he replied softly.

"You don't know that," she yelled loudly. "What about Sullivan and Paul? I know that something will happen to them and it will be because of me. I won't get there in time and I'm going to lose them."

Mike tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "Susan I promise you are not going to lose them."

Susan's lips trembled as she placed her face against his chest sobbing uncontrollably. Mike whispered words of comfort into the shell of her ear. After her crying ceased Susan looked up into the tender eyes of her fiancé.

"Thank you for making me feel better."

"No problem that's what I'm here for. You're a terrific mother Susan. These babies are lucky to have someone like you," he smiled.

"And you're a brilliant dad. I guess it comes naturally," she responded caressing his cheek.

"We're starting a whole new chapter in our lives Susan. A whole new beginning. We get to see Emma and Jacob grow," he smiled leading her back to the bedroom.

"What if I don't lose this pregnancy weight," smirked Susan crawling back into bed.

"Doesn't matter to me if you do or you don't. I still think you're the sexiest woman in the world," he yawned wrapping an arm around her.

"Too bad we can't have sex for a while," she pouted pushing out her lower lip.

Mike ran a hand through her soft hair kissing her deeply. Susan moaned appreciatively as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She danced her tongue with his, her heart beating rapidly. She loved his kisses more than anything. She knew she could never get enough of him he was addictive. A few seconds later Mike pulled away watching her eyelids flutter open.

"Six weeks isn't that long. Gotta let you heal," he winked kissing her ear. He yawned tiredly.

"Just because you can't do anything for me doesn't mean you should suffer," she smiled mischievously running her hand across his chest. Mike grinned slightly.

"But it wouldn't be fair. I can wait," he said. Susan slipped a hand into his boxers. He groaned slightly his tiredness long forgotten.

"Mmm you will just have to make it up to me," responded Susan kissing his neck.

She darted out her tongue licking softly at his most sensitive parts. Mike moaned underneath her touch. Susan smiled at his reaction placing open-mouthed kisses across the expanse of his smooth chest. She wrapped her leg around his waist and sat on his legs feeling his reaction to her ministrations. Smiling seductively Susan slid down his chest kissing each bit of skin along the way. Mike's heart pounded as her kisses touched the waistband of his boxers.

Just as Susan was about to remove the boxers a soft cry came from the baby monitor. They both sighed loudly.

"I'll go," groaned Mike sitting up.

"Thanks baby. I'll be waiting for you," grinned Susan.

Mike slowly walked into the nursery to his babies' cribs. He saw Emma crying softly. He picked up his daughter whose eyes adjusted to the familiar face of her father. Mike kissed the top of her forehead warmly. He reached for the bottle and Emma hungrily took it. Mike smiled and smoothed out her soft brown hair. His children were gorgeous. They were a part of him and Susan. He watched his daughter with adoration. Her eyes started to flicker shut as she finished off the bottle. Mike slowly laid his daughter in her crib and pulled the soft pink blanket over her.

"I love you both," he whispered kissing each of them on the forehead.

Smiling Mike walked back into his bedroom. He looked at Susan who was sound asleep. He sighed and smiled as he crawled into the bed.

Mike kissed her cheek softly. "Goodnight Susan."

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

"So Susan how's everything?" asked Lynette shuffling the poker cards.

"It's okay. I'll be glad when they sleep through the night," smiled Susan.

"They are adorable," cooed Bree looking into their bassinets.

"Sweetie you have to tell Mike not to talk about the twins around Carlos," spoke Gabrielle. "Honestly all he does is pester me about having our own kids."

Susan smiled warmly at her friend she could just imagine it now Carlos and Mike bonding over a couple of beers.

"Don't you ever want children?" asked Bree sitting down at the table.

"No I told Carlos that before we got married. Don't get me wrong I love kids when they're someone else's but I am just not the maternal type," replied Gabrielle taking a sip of her wine.

"I said exactly the same to Mike," confided Susan. The girls turned to look at her intrigued at this new piece of information.

"On Valentine's day Mike had told me that he wanted children one day. I told him that I was finished with that part of my life but then over time I wanted to give him a child because I knew he would be an amazing father and he is," she spoke fondly.

The girls smiled warmly at the thought. Each of them genuinely happy that things were working out for Susan. She deserved some happiness and Mike was the one to provide that. Anyone could see the love he had for her was real.

Gabrielle handed the cards out. It wasn't her time yet she couldn't see herself having a baby. It just wasn't in her nature.

Susan looked nervously at her friends. She knew that they would be there for her no matter what happened.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you?" she began.

"What is it?" asked Bree placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well me and Mike have been thinking and ummm we would like it if you all became Emma and Jacob's godmother's," she spoke.

"What all of us?" asked Lynette surprised at the request.

"Yeah we're not following tradition," grinned Susan. "I love you all and I know that you will look out for Emma and Jacob. So will you?" she asked smiling at them.

"Oh honey of course we will," replied Bree touched at the gesture.

Lynette and Gabrielle also accepted gratefully. Susan held up her glass of orange juice in celebration and they all happily toasted the news.

"Now what about the wedding?" grinned Gabrielle.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Please not for a while. I have to get back to my pre-pregnancy weight first."

"Oh come on. The way Mike looks at you he won't care about a few extra pounds," smirked Gabrielle.

"I know but I want to look my best and knock him off his feet," smiled Susan.

She couldn't believe it. She was going to be Mike's wife. Mrs Delfino. She couldn't' wait and see him waiting for her in the church.

"You fall into a daydream there," laughed Lynette noticing the distant yet cheerful look shadowing her face.

Susan blushed brightly at being caught lost in her thoughts. "I can't wait to be his wife," she whispered. The girls smiled at her warmly.

"So whose turn is it to deal?" asked Bree resuming the game.

* * *

"So did you have a nice time?" asked Mike as Susan sat in his lap stroking his arm. 

"Yeah it was nice it took my mind off things for a while," she whispered.

Mike knew exactly what was plaguing her mind over the past few weeks. He wished he could do something to ease her fears. He didn't like seeing her in pain every little thingspooking her.

"That's good," he mumbled kissing her forehead.

"Oh and Gabby said to keep the baby talk away from Carlos. Apparently it's making him broody," sniggered Susan.

"I can't help it," laughed Mike. "I'm amazed by them each day."

"Sign of a good father," smiled Susan kissing his jaw.

"Oh your mom phoned. She was out shopping today and has bought a ton of bridal magazines for you to look over," smirked Mike.

"Oh not her as well. The girls were exactly the same at poker," sighed Susan. "I told them that I am not getting married until I lose this extra weight. I don't want to befat on our wedding day."

Mike smiled rolling his eyes for emphasis. "Baby you're not fat. You're beautiful."

"You're sweet," she smiled kissing him. Mike drew her closer wanting to make the kiss last. Susan moaned against his lips as Mike's hands travelled up her blouse caressing the smooth skin beneath.

Susan pulled away offering him her neck as Mike started to trail kisses along it.

"Mmm how much longer till we can have sex," she moaned.

Mike pulled away, grinning slightly. "At least another five weeks."

"Well then you're gonna have to stop seducing me," winked Susan.

"Oh okay I'll try to restrain myself," laughed Mike as Susan snuggled against his chest.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

The dark shadowed figure stood in the empty room. He had been going out of his way to keep himself scarce so far it was working. Almost six months had passed and the stupid police hadn't even come by to arrest him. To think he was once a part of them. He looked around the darkened room only a small streak of light coming in through the window. He looked distastefully at the picture on the wall. It sickened him.

A picture of Delfino, his girlfriend and two babies. Sullivan had raged in anger when he found out that the scumbag Delfino had children. He should have died when he ran over him. The world would have been a much better place.

He smiled sadistically to himself as he placed the photograph in the distinctive brown envelope. It had been a long time since they received anything from him. What better time than now to surprise them. Chucking to himself he hastily scribbled the address on the envelope.

"You're not going to be free until you are dead," he threatened loudly throwing a glass against the wall watching as it shattered into pieces.

* * *

Mike was sat on the floor playfully dangling a teddy bear in front of Emma and Jacob. 

"You like that guys," he smiled as they responded with soft gurgles.

"Look where's the bear? Where's teddy?" he asked smiling.

He watched proudly as his children followed the movement with their eyes. Their soft hazel eyes questioning their daddy's playfulness. Julie walked into the room smiling at Mike.

"Wow you really have the daddy act down perfectly."

Mike looked up at the sound of her voice. "Hey Julie where are you off too?" he asked noticing that she had her jacket on.

"I'm just gonna go to the mall with Danielle and Andrew," she smiled sitting next to him. Mike continued looking at his children a smile covering his face.

"I mean it Mike you are a great dad," she smiled.

"Thanks Julie," he whispered touched at the words. He loved Julie as if she was his own daughter and he had a tremendous amount of respect for the way she handled everything in her life.

"No worries. I mean you're a dad to me too. I mean…uhh consider you to be…you know what I mean," she stammered nervously.

Mike smiled she was so much like her mother. "I know and I consider you as a daughter," he spoke placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Julie smiled at the admission. "Cool, oh Jake's spit up," she spoke reaching for a tissue to wipe his mouth.

Mike watched the scene unfold only seconds later to be replaced by a horrified scream. Mike jumped to his feet instantly recognizing Susan's voice.

"Julie stay here with Emma and Jacob," he demanded running into the kitchen.

Mike reached his destination seeing Susan crouched on the floor her face a mask of fear and tears brandishing her cheeks.

"Susan?" he asked walking towards her. Getting no response he crouched down next to her touching her cheek.

Susan thrashed wildly moving away from him. "No..no..please."

Mike looked at her concerned. "Susan baby it's me Mike."

Susan looked up at him tearfully handing him the object in her hand. Mike took the photograph turning it around, he was horrified by what he saw. A picture of him, Susan and the twins with the scribbled warning.

**YOU'LL NEVER BE SAFE**

Within half an hour detective Copeland had come by the house. He was sat on the couch as Susan moved restlessly around the room.

"Mr Delfino we are going to send this to the lab and put out a fresh new search for Greg Sullivan," he explained.

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH," yelled Susan angrily.

"Susan," began Mike only to be cut off.

"No Mike, I told you he was going to come back. I don't want him to hurt our babies," she cried.

Mike pulled her into his embrace trying to offer her a semblance of comfort. He stroked the small of her back reassuringly. "He's not going to take Emma or Jacob."

"You don't know that Mike. Last time you said he wasn't going to hurt you but he did and I almost…I…almost…lost you," she whimpered.

"But you didn't," whispered Mike. "We'll beat him Susan."

"Mr Delfino is right. Ms Mayer we will find him and put him behind bars," reassured detective Copeland.

"What about Paul Young?" asked Susan wiping at her tears and tightening her hold on Mike.

"Mr Young refuses to give any information that he has or may have about Sullivan," replied the detective sombrely.

Susan sighed deeply frustrated that Paul was refusing to comply whilst she and her family had to live in fear.

Detective Copeland noticed the apparent frustration on Mike and Susan's face. He knew that Sullivan was a strong threat especially with the twins.

"I'll call you as soon as I hear anything," he spoke heading towards the door.

"Thanks," muttered Susan acknowledging his presence once more.

After detective Copeland left the house Mike came back into the lounge seeing Susan holding the twins tightly in the security of her arms. Mike sat next to her silently as she looked up at him.

"We'll be okay, won't we?"

Mike nodded his head. "Yeah we will," he reassured warmly kissing the top of her forehead.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Mike was at Bree's house as she settled the twins into their bassinets. "Thanks again Bree."

"No problem gives me a chance to spend some time with my godchildren," smiled Bree.

Mike returned the smile with one of his own. Bree had offered to look after the twins for the night to give Mike and Susan some time alone. It took a lot of persuading on Mike's behalf for Susan to agree to the idea. She had adamantly refused to leave her babies alone protesting that they were not safe. Mike had told her that they would be with Bree and she would look after them.

"How is Susan?" asked Bree worried for her friend.

"Scared although I guess that's understandable. Until Sullivan is caught she's not going to relax," spoke Mike sadly.

"Oh well we're thinking of you both. Have a nice night," sympathized Bree.

"Thanks Bree you too. Any problems call me," responded Mike leaving the house.

* * *

Mike looked around the room making sure he had everything. He looked at his watch Susan would be here soon. The candles were lit and a bottle of champagne was chilling. He stood in the kitchen when he heard the click of the door and in came Susan looking at her surroundings. 

"What's going on?" she asked with a small grin.

"I thought I would take care of my gorgeous fiancée," smiled Mike.

"I would have been fine with take out and a movie," grinned Susan eyeing him up and down.

"Nothing but the best for the future Mrs Delfino," replied Mike closing the distance between them. He kissed her softy. Susan moaned breathlessly gliding her hands across his back.

Mike pulled away taking her hand he led her upstairs silently. Susan willingly followed wondering what surprises he had in store. Mike led her to the bedroom telling her to wait there. Susan gratefully dropped onto the bed while Mike walked towards the bathroom.

A moment later she heard the sound of running water. "Mike?" she called out wondering what he was up to. Susan looked at her herself in the mirror. Only a few more pounds and she would be back to her normal weight. Mike came out of the bathroom gently helping her stand up and leading her towards the bathroom.

Susan sighed at the picture, the tub was filled with soapy water and soft candles were lit around the room creating a sensual glow.

"It's beautiful," she spoke looking at him lovingly.

Mike caressed her neck. "I have dinner in the oven and a bath ready for you."

Susan touched her lips to his softly. Mike's tongue traced the outside of her lips slowly. Susan moaned wrapping her hands across his neck, Mike pulled away from her lips placing kisses against the side of her neck. Susan slid her hands underneath his t-shirt feeling the firm abdomen underneath; desperate to see him naked she hastily pulled off his t-shirt.

Mike grinned at her eagerness pulling away he undid her blouse and bra letting them fall silently to the floor. He grinned mischievously as he ran a soft had across her naked chest kissing the hollow of her neck and the top of her shoulders.

They made quick work getting rid of the rest of their clothing. Mike led her to the tub carefully lifting her up and easing her gently into the warm soapy water.

Susan licked her lips unconsciously as Mike joined her in the tub. She adjusted her body kneeling back against his chest closing her eyes in pleasure as Mike wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. Susan pushed back against him tracing the tattoo on his arm with a soapy finger.

Mike reached for a bottle off her favorite scented bath wash applying it generously to the washcloth. He took the washcloth and gently startedwashing Susan's neck as she arched into his touch. He moved the washcloth lower to the tops of her breaststenderly caressing her skin watching as her pert nipples reacted to his actions.

Mike threw the washcloth away deciding on another course of action. He lathered up his hands and Susan gasped loudly as she felt his warm hands touch her heaving breasts. His soapy hands played with her nipples and he grinned to himself as they began to react.

Mike kissed the side of her neck. Susan moaned turning into him. She placed a hand on his thigh caressing his skin teasingly.

Mike moved beneath her causing the water to splash across the side of the tub. Susan giggled lightly only for her giggles to be replaced by a soft moan as his hand travelled towards her stomach going lower to her most sensitive area.

She grinded against his back. "Ummm Mike…please baby," she whispered breathlessly.

Mike continued his torturous pleasure on her body and Susan having had enough of his teasing turned around kissing him feverishly on the lips rubbing her bare breasts against his warm soapy chest. Mike deepened the kiss groaning quietly as she ran a hand across his back.

Susan pulled away smiling at the contented look on his face. "Lets continue this in the bedroom," she murmured playfully biting on his ear.

Mike grinned at the suggestion; standing up carefully he helped Susan out of the tub wrapping a large fluffy towel around her naked body. He gently dried her rosy cheeks giving a small smile as he did. Without warning he picked up a joyful Susan carrying her back to the bedroom.

* * *

Susan sat on the bed beckoning Mike over with a finger. Mike walked towards her and she eagerly roamed her eyes up and down his perfect naked body glistening with tiny droplets of water. 

Mike sat on the bed running a finger up her bare arm and sending shivers throughout her whole body.

"I'm all healed now," she whispered.

Mike chuckled softly. "Dinner is ready," he spoke caressing her face.

Susan sat up slightly balancing her slender frame on her elbows. "Forget dinner. I need to be with you Mike. It's been so long."

She took his hand and placed it against the top of her towel. Mike gently pulled the fabric apart as it pooled around her, revealing her naked body to his hungry eyes. He smiled warmly climbing onto the bed and placing his lips against hers. Susan moaned enthusiastically urging him on. She opened her mouth to grant him access into her warm mouth. Miketook the invitationand Susan massaged her tongue against his as their breathing became ragged. So much passion and lust had built up after all these weeks.

Mike moved his hand up her leg teasing her warm skin. Susan's breath caught in her throat as she surrendered to his touch.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked smiling.

"God yes," Susan mumbled tightening her hold around his neck wanting to feel him on top of her. Mike began to kiss her cheeks moving to her neck and softly nipping at the creamy skin. He watched Susan her eyes closed in bliss. He slowly kissed her collarbone before dragging his lips down to her perfect breasts. He ran a hand across them softly. Susan arched off the bed and Mike greedily took a nipple into his mouth laving at it with his talented tongue.

"Mike I need you now," she mumbled between breaths.

Mike smiled bringing his eyes into contact with hers that were clouded with passion.

"You sure you don't want dinner?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah," whined Susan. He smiled taking her hand in own. She was so beautiful.

"You're staring," smirked Susan touchinghis cheek softly.

"You're beautiful Susan," he responded huskily. Susan blushed softly even after all this time. Mike's eyes were filled with such pure love and devotion. She had never been looked at like that before.

"And you're handsome, sexy, cute and breathtaking," she giggled. "Make love to me Mike. I need to feel you close to me."

He smiled running his hands down her body. He kissed her softly pouring his undying love into the gentle kiss before joining their bodies together in unity.

* * *

_Susan looked around the church. She smiled at her friends and family. They were watching her in awe as she walked down the aisle in her beautiful white gown. Today was the day she was finally going to become Mrs Delfino. She looked towards the front of the altar. There he was her beautiful fiancé soon to be husband. He was her best friend, her lover, companion and soulmate. He stood there smiling at her in his beautiful tux looking as handsome as always his eyes sparkling with love._

_She smiled brightly as she neared closer to him. The soft music was playing but all she could see was him, her Mike proudly watching her. She looked into his eyes her heart filling with love as he mouthed the words 'I love you' to her._

_She was about to respond when she saw a tall figure step in front of him and block his way. "Mike?" _

_The figure turned around and she gasped loudly seeing the malicious face of Sullivan smiling back at her before fleeing the church. _

_Susan's hearts raced in fear as she looked towards Mike. He placed a hand to his chest and his warm blue eyes widened in terror as blood covered his hand. Susan looked at the blood seeping though his shirt. Mike looked at her terrified he held out his hand reaching towards her before falling to the floor._

"_MIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEEE."_

Susan woke up with a jolt. Her heart beating wildly against her chest and sheen of sweat covering her forehead. She looked at her surroundings realizing she was in her bed with Mike soundlessly asleep next to her. It was just a nightmare but it felt so real. Running a hand across his face Susan inched closer to Mike his arm instinctively wrapped around her pulling her towards his chest. Susan snuggled deep into his embrace a tear slipping past her eyes.

'It was just a nightmare that's all. She was safe. Wasn't she?'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I will probably have the next chapter up wihin a week. Although it might take a bit longer. Thanks again for reading. 


	18. Falling Apart

**A/N:** Thanks guys for your great reviews and kind words. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Falling Apart**

In a small diner twenty minutes away from Wisteria Lane sat an unhappy Karl and Edie.

"Edie this just isn't working out," snapped Karl as she took a sip of her coffee letting the hot liquid rush through her body.

"Oh come on Karl. You just need to relax," she smiled offering him a dazzling grin.

"How can I relax Edie? They are getting married. It's the perfect happy family," sneered Karl bitterly.

"Karl do you want Susan back?" she asked taking a bite of her muffin.

"No…no I mean that part of my life is over with," he replied seeing her confused frown.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Edie searching his face for a hidden response.

"Yeah I just don't want her with that plumber," he explained making his motives clear.

"Well you see that's the difference between you and me. I **want** Mike. Hell I have been going out of my way to get him ever since he first arrived on Wisteria Lane. Unfortunately he fell for Susan 'I'm so sweet' Mayer," she responded disgustedly.

Karl smiled at her impersonation of Susan. Logically he knew that Susan wouldn't leave the plumber. She was insanely in love with him. They were fighting a lost cause. Karl didn't care for logic though and he knew that he was going to do whatever he could to separate them and with Edie on his side it should be a breeze.

"So what do you suggest?" he asked intrigued at the new course of action she had in mind.

"You just leave Mike to me and be there for Susan," she chuckled her eyes gleaming with mischief.

* * *

Susan wearily walked across the street to Bree's house. Last night since she had the nightmare she couldn't go back to sleep. Instead she lay in Mike's embrace as he soundlessly slept and watched him tearfully.

This morning she had woken up alone in bed. Her heart raced in panic and fear. She was about to call out for him when she noticed the small slip of paper on her drawer with Mike's handwriting telling her that he was called out on an early morning job. She held the note to her chest as if it were a lifeline.

Susan's mind raced with disturbing thoughts as she walked up the porch to Bree's house. Timidly knocking on Bree's door she awaited a response. She couldn't tell Mike about the nightmare there was no reason to worry him. He might do something and she couldn't risk him getting hurt.

Susan was pulled out of her thoughts when a pristine looking Bree abruptly opened the door.

"Susan come in," smiled Bree immediately noticing the haggard look on her friend's face.

Susan silently followed Bree into the house smiling a little at seeing her precious Jacob and Emma sat in their bassinets without a care in the world. They had no idea of the dangers and turmoil that plagued their mommy and daddy. She knelt down and kissed each of her gurgling babies on their soft round cheeks.

"Thanks for looking after them Bree," she spoke politely her eyes remaining hollow and emotionless.

"You're very welcome. Rex and I enjoyed it," replied Bree.

She wondered what was wrong with her friend. Mike was so happy yesterday. She speculated if they had a fight but quickly dismissed the idea as ridiculous.

"Susan are you okay?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine," came the forced reply.

"Honey, you don't seem fine. In fact you seem…" began Bree.

"Seem what?" snapped Susan turning towards her.

Bree was shocked by the sudden outburst that came out of her friend's mouth.

"I'm sorry if we all don't have the perfect life," continued Susan picking up her babies and walking towards the door. "I am not you. I am not Bree Van de Kamp with the perfect life, the perfect husband and the perfect children without any worries. Guess what Bree it's not all fairytales and a picture perfect life."

"Susan I didn't say I had the perfect life," argued Bree.

Susan let out a small snigger. "Right Bree. Just leave me alone," she yelled walking out of the door towards her house.

* * *

Susan slammed the door to her house startling Jacob and Emma who started wailing at the disturbance. Susan walked towards the couch gently cradling them.

"Shhh guys. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she soothed tenderly stroking their backs.

The crying ceased and they started to fall asleep within the comfort of their mother's arms.

Susan knew she had been harsh with Bree. She didn't mean to yell at her but all she could see were images of Sullivan racing through her mind. The ringing of her phone broke through her thoughts. Susan knew that it must be Bree calling to see if she was okay. She couldn't handle talking to anyone right now. She sighed in relief when the ringing stopped and looked at her sleeping babies.

"I'm scared," she whispered quietly. "I don't wanna lose you. I don't want to lose your daddy. I love him so much," she whispered fresh set of tears cascading down her warm cheeks. She silently kissed Jacob and Emma in promise and love.

* * *

**The Following Day**

Susan was sat on the couch kneeling against Mike's chest as he caressed her arm both of them looking lovingly at Emma and Jacob who were laying on the floor kicking their feet in the air.

They had spent most of the morning with Jacob and Emma as the devoted parents that they were. Mike had played endlessly with them as Susan watched in happiness at the sheer bliss radiating of him.

"This is nice," he murmured softly. Susan turned to look at him with inquiring eyes.

"Just sitting here. Feeling you next to me," smiled Mike kissing the top of her shoulder affectionately.

"It is…I..feel safe with you," she spoke in a faint whisper.

"You'll always be safe with me," he declared kissing her in reassurance.

Susan smiled despite the thoughts and fear enveloping her mind. She placed her head against his chest entwining their fingers together. Why couldn't things be simple between them? She loved him so much it would destroy her if something happened to him. A tear slipped past her eye and she tightened her hold on her lover feeling his scent surround her.

"Umm Mike. I'm ready," came the soft voice of Julie entering the room.

Susan sat up quickly wiping at her eyes. "Hey Julie. You got everything?" she asked trying to make her voice sound as lively as possible.

"Yeah mom. Are you sure about me going? I can stay," offered Julie.

"It's fine Julie. Claire's expecting you and I want you to have a nice time," smiled Susan.

Mike stood up reaching for his car keys. "I'll be back in a while," he spoke kissing Susan on the cheek.

"Be careful," she whispered caressing his jaw. Susan kissed Julie on the cheek saying a warm goodbye to her daughter.

"Be good and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a nice night mom," smiled Julie heading out of the door with Mike.

Susan was just about to head into the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door.

"Did you forget something?" she smiled opening the door expecting to see Julie instead she saw her friends Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle.

She looked at the determined faces on each on them and stepped aside to let them in. they watched her concerned as she closed the door and planted a false smile on her face.

"Susan, honey what's wrong?" asked Bree breaking the tense silence.

Susan looked at each of them before breaking down in tears. Her friends didn't hesitate and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

A short while later Susan was sat on the couch with Lynette and Gabrielle on each side and Bree sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry Bree for the way I acted yesterday," sniffled Susan.

Bree reached out and took Susan's hand. "It's okay honey we are all worried about you."

"Yeah sweetie what's wrong?" asked Gabrielle placing a hand on her shoulder.

Susan opened her mouth to speak then closed it unsure of how to begin.

"Susan you can tell us," encouraged Lynette noticing her hesitation.

"It's Sull….Sullivan," she confided.

"Has he done something?" asked Bree suspiciously.

Susan nodded her head. "No but..it's only a…I know he's going to," she stammered.

The girls looked at her worry etched upon each individual face.

"I had a nightmare…the other night," confessed Susan. "I was at the church and I was getting married to Mike."

"I don't understand," asked Gabrielle seemingly confused. "Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"I was….so happy but then.." she spoke her voice faltering.

Lynette and the girls placed a soothing hand on Susan who had tears trailing down her face.

"I was happy and I was walking towards Mike when…Sullivan stabbed him right in front of me," she whispered her body wracking with sobs.

Lynette pulled her into a hug and Susan cried against her shoulder. Her fear causing immense heartache for each of them.

"Sweetie it's going to be okay," soothed Gabrielle.

"No it's not," sniffled Susan. "Last time I had the nightmare that Mike was going to…get….shot."

"Honey, Mike didn't get shot," whispered Bree.

" No ...but Sullivan came back for him...and ran him over. I nearly lost him. Please Bree I don't wanna lose him," she cried.

"Honey listen to me you are not going to lose him," reassured Bree.

"Have you told Mike about this?" asked Lynette.

"NO," came the stern reply. "I don't want to worry him," whispered Susan wiping at her eyes.

"Honey it's okay we are here for you," comforted Bree. A soft cry came from the baby monitor and Susan looked at it.

"You stay here. I'll go and see to them," offered Lynette. Susan smiled at her gratefully.

"Sweetie you're going to make yourself ill why don't' you rest here for a while," suggested Gabrielle.

"No I can't. What about Jacob and Emma," protested Susan.

"Honey, Gabby's right. We'll be here and look after them. Don't worry," sighed Bree.

"I….don't," began Susan.

"Come on Susan. We are their godmother's. Besides it will stop me from going shopping which Carlos will appreciate," smiled Gabrielle.

Susan silently agreed and put her legs up on the soft couch. Bree draped a blanket over her exhausted body and within a matter of seconds sleep overtook her exhausted body.

"Sleep well Susan," whispered Bree hoping she could find some peace.

* * *

Mike walked into the lounge setting down the tray he was holding on the table. He knelt down in front of the couch where Susan was sleeping. He gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from her beautiful face.

Susan's forehead was frowned in worry. Mike looked at her anxiously. She seemed so tense. He knew something had been troubling her but each time he asked her about it she said she was fine.

Susan gently fluttered her eyelids open to see Mike sat in front of her lost in his thoughts. She sat up gently pulling the blanket away from her body.

"Hey sleepyhead," grinned Mike kissing her hand.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked. "Where are the girls?"

"Almost five hours now and they went home an hour ago. Susan are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"What? Of course I am," she smiled forcibly.

"Susan I know you're not the girls told me," he whispered.

"Told you?" she responded dryly. She suddenly felt sick they wouldn't have told Mike. Would they?

"Yeah I got home after dropping of Julie and they said you were not feeling well," explained Mike.

Susan sighed in relief. "Umm yeah I was feeling a bit faint," lied Susan hoping he would take the bait.

"Well I'll take care of you," grinned Mike. "I made you some soup. Help get your strength back up."

A tear slipped past her eyes at the gesture. He was so sweet and caring she didn't want to lose him. She wished they were in a place where no one wanted to harm them. Mike noticed her crying and gently leaned towards her.

"Hey baby, why are you crying?" he asked stroking her cheeks gently.

"I love you so much," whispered Susan kneeling into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away a few minutes later searching his eyes.

"I love you too," replied Mike. He placed a hand across her cheek gently moving forwards and kissing her ear, then trailing his soft lips across her jaw. Susan moaned from the touch. Mike placed his lisp against hers gently before deepening the pressure and kissing her with passion. Their lips entangling together in urgency and need for one another.

Susan pulled away gently touching his beautiful face. "Make love to me Mike."

Mike unable to deny her anything helped her off the couch before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her towards their bedroom intent on showing her just how much he loved her.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Susan was sat with her mom and Julie who was playing with Jacob and Emma. Her mother had come around for a visit with various bridal magazines and cut outs insisting that they start planning the wedding. Susan was in no mood to do anything the fear off Sullivan always at the forefront of her mind.

"Now look at this one. You'll look gorgeous," sighed Sophie holding up a magazine in front of Susan.

"It's nice," she replied disinterested looking at the clock.

It had been four hours since she had been calling Mike's cell phone getting no response. Her mind raced with thoughts of him lying in a ditch somewhere in pain. She shook her head free of the morbid thoughts.

"Nice, oh Susie come on," scoffed Sophie. "Look at it."

"Mom I don't care okay," yelled Susan standing up. "I'm gonna call Mike," she mumbled standing up and dialling his number once again. A few rings later she received his answer phone yet again.

"Mom that's like the fortieth time you have called Mike. Is everything okay?" asked Julie.

"Yes Julie everything is," began Susan stopping when she heard the faint opening of the door. She stood up running towards the door as Mike smiled at her broadly.

"Hi beautiful."

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded angrily.

Mike was confused by her request. "You know where I was on a job."

"Would it hurt for you to answer your phone? I thought the whole point of a cell phone was so that people could contact you," she spoke harshly. Julie and Sophie sat quietly witnessing the whole scene.

"Baby I'm sorry. My phone battery is dead," explained Mike.

"For all I know you could have been lying in a ditch somewhere," she whispered.

"Is this about Sullivan?" he asked her behaviour suddenly starting to make sense.

"Just don't Mike okay. Next time try to consider someone other than yourself," she whispered fleeing the room and running upstairs.

Mike was about to follow her when Julie stopped him. "Please Mike let me."

Mike let her go and slumped onto the couch wondering what was going on.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Susan sighed to herself as she entered the police station watching the commotion surrounding her as prisoners yelled out obscenities to each other.

The past few days had been tense between her and Mike. Each time he tried to help her she pushed him further away. They were falling apart. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about the nightmare and now here she was at the station despite detective Copeland's pleas trying to get some answers.

She sat on the cold chair nervously twiddling her thumbs watching as the guard escorted the person she had come to see.

"Well, well this is a nice surprise," grinned Paul Young sitting down in the seat in front of her.

Susan looked at him. He looked tired and his face was pale. Yet he still portrayed all the maliciousness within his steely gray eyes. She shuddered involuntarily scared of the man in front of her and still despising him for everything he put her through.

"Don't flatter yourself," she snapped. "I'm here because I want you to tell me everything about Sullivan."

"And why would I tell you anything?" chuckled Paul kneeling back against his chair.

"Look you bastard. I know he is out there and he is going to come after Mike," she yelled becoming angry. "Why don't you tell the police where he is?"

"And ruin the fun," sniggered Paul.

"We have two babies now. They need their father," she whispered her voice breaking.

"Yeah you better keep a close eye on them," responded Paul coldly.

"Why are you doing this Mary Alice.."

"Mary Alice is dead and I want that scum Delfino to pay as much as Sullivan," he laughed.

Susan pushed her chair back harshly and stood up. "This was a mistake."

She started to walk away when Paul called out to her.

"As long as Mike is in Wisteria Lane Sullivan is going to keep coming after him. And I really don't think Mike is in a rush to leave his precious Susan and children behind. Do you?" laughed a hysterical Paul. "I guess you're going to have to watch him die."

Susan ran out of the police station and got into her car. She stayed there crying freely. As much as it pained her she knew what needed to be done.

* * *

Mike walked into the quiet house seeing Susan sat in the kitchen staring at him patiently. He looked around the room something didn't seem right.

"We need totalk," she spoke loudly breaking the silence.

Mike walked into the kitchen standing next to the table. "Okay."

Susan looked at him sadly. How could she do this? How could she break both their hearts?

"What's wrong Susan?" he asked confused.

Susan took in a deep breath preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"Everything," she whispered faintly but Mike heard the words that passed her lips and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't understand," he whispered.

"What's there to understand? I don't want this Mike," she yelled.

"Don't want what? Susan I know something is wrong. Hell I ask you about it and you blow me off," snapped Mike becoming angry.

"You wanna know what's wrong. This is. We are. I should have never took you back," she spoke blinking back her tears.

"What Susan you don't mean that," protested Mike wondering where she was getting all this from.

"I mean it," she whispered standing up and walking away. Mike followed her desperately grabbing her arm.

"Susan why are you doing this?" he asked painfully.

Susan closed her eyes and then opened them to see his broken face in front of her. Why didn't he leave? Why was he making this harder? She reached for her hand and pulled off her engagement ring placing it firmly in Mike's hand.

"I'm sorry Mike you'll find someone better than me," she spoke each word piercing her heart with anguish.

"I…don't want anyone else. I want you," he pleaded searching her stoic face.

"Well I don't want you. Don't you understand? I don't want you Mike. I want you out of here leave Wisteria Lane and never come back," she spoke tearfully.

"Susan you're lying," he argued touching her face. Susan flinched away harshly and walked away picking up a stack of bridal magazines.

"I don't okay. I don't want this," she replied throwing them angrily towards the floor. "I just want you to leave and forget we ever had something."

Mike proceeded to walk towards her but she moved out of his reach.

"Get out, get out Mike. I don't love you."

She saw the pain flicker through his eyes as she said the damaging words. He looked at her she wasn't crying just staring at him coldly. She wasn't the Susan he knew.

"Fine if that's what you want. It's over," he whispered brokenly walking out of the house and angrily slamming the door.

Susan stood there motionless. She looked at her finger where her engagement ring used to be and felt an immense heartbreak go through her. Her lips quivered and she collapsed against the wall. She had to do it. She had to make sure he left Wisteria Lane and was safe. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

She made the ultimate sacrifice. She gave up her soulmate, her lover and her best friend. Susan buried her head in hands crying loudly for all she had lost and the emptiness residing in her broken heart.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Mike knocked on the door to Edie's house. The last few days had been agonizing for him. He couldn't believe it when Susan told him she didn't love him. So much for a future together. He had spent the last few days living back at his old house. It was empty and hollow just like his heart.

How could he help her? When she refused to tell him what was wrong. He didn't want it to be over but he had to accept that it was no matter how much it pained him.

"_Get out Mike. I don't love you."_

The cold emotionless words still affected him and broke his heart into a million shattered pieces. He remembered vividly as she stood in front of him defiantly telling him to go.

Mike sighed loudly as the door was opened by Edie who stood there dressed in a tiny pink gown, her hair framing her face.

"Mike, hey come on in. you have to excuse me I just got out of a hot bath," she smiled brightly.

Mike smiled and walked through the house marvelling at how it looked.

"Edie the house looks great," he spoke genuinely impressed.

"Thanks Mike, it's just how I planned it to be," smiled Edie. "Although I guess you and Susan are having some house changes of your own."

Mike looked at her suddenly uncomfortable. He looked around the room then back at Edie.

"Err…Me and Susan are finished for good," he spoke rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh no, what happened" asked Edie feigning shock. She had heard the news from local gossip Ida Greenberg. She just wanted to see how Mike would react to the question.

"Well she says it was a mistake and that she didn't love me," confided Mike.

Edie grinned at the news and placed a perfect manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Well she's silly for letting you go."

Mike offered her a small shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway enough about my miserable life. Lets go check out your drains," he spoke trying to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

Edie smiled leading him towards the kitchen swinging her hips provocatively as he followed behind.

Half an hour later Mike had taken care of Edie's problem and was just about to call out to her when she appeared in front of him still not dressed.

"Hey it's all done," he smiled putting his tools away.

"Thanks Mike for coming by on such short notice," she replied placing her hands on his chest.

"Don't worry about it," grinned Mike in return.

"You're so sweet. I don't know why Susan ever split up with you. She needs her head testing," laughed Edie.

"I better go," spoke Mike walking around her. Edie pulled him back and smiled mischievously licking her lips.

"Why don't you stay for a drink?"

"No it's fine thanks anyway," responded Mike.

"Oh come on Mike I have to thank you," she smiled taking his hand and placing it against the sash tying her robe together and gently tugged at the garment exposing her hot pink bra and thong to his gaze.

She smiled at the visible shock upon his face and moved towards his body closing the distance between them.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about this," she purred against his ear.

"Edie….I"

Edie turned to him and started kissing the smooth expanse of his neck pressing her body against his and running her hands up and down his back. Mike closed his eyes. It felt wrong not anything like Susan. He slowly opened his eyes to see Edie had gotten rid of her gown and was tracing her hand towards the zipper of his jeans.

He grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her away. "Edie I don't want this."

Edie smiled at him coyly. "Oh come on Mike. Susan may not want you but I do."

"Yeah but I don't want anyone else," he declared walking away as Edie glared after him.

* * *

Mike walked desolately back to his house. He knew that however many times Edie threw herself at him. He would never be interested. Only one person could claim his heart yet that person also broke it.

"MIKE…MIKE PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME," screamed Susan running towards him. Mike didn't like the sense of fear lacing her voice.

"Susan what is it?" he asked seeing her for the first time in days.He noticed his daughter in her shaking arms.

"It's Emma she…started…vomiting…then she was wheezing and now…she's so cold. Please Mike I know I'm the last person…"

"Where's Jake," he interrupted.

"With Julie," she replied quickly.

"Come on. We need to go the hospital," he spoke in a hurried tone. He helped her get in the truck safely before speeding out of Wisteria Lane watching as she rocked her baby, their baby back and forth tears streaming down her face. He prayed silently for his daughter to be okay. He couldn't lose her as well.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought and chapter 19 up soon. 


	19. Emma

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Emma**

Susan frantically rushed through the doors of Fairview General Hospital with Emma cradled in her arms. An equally anxious Mike was behind her.

"Help, please…our…our…baby she's not…she's really ill," she stammered pleading with a nearby doctor.

The doctor looked at the frantic parents in front of him and the small child in the mother's arms.

"What happened?" he inquired placing a stethoscope against the child's heart.

"I…err went to…feed her and she…she started vomiting then she turned really cold," cried Susan. "Please you have to help her."

The doctor called out for a nurse and took Emma from Susan's shaking arms.

"Errr..Mrs," he began looking at her.

"Susan, my name's Susan," she replied tearfully.

"Okay Susan we have to take your daughter now," soothed the doctor trying to calm her down.

"I'm coming with you," she added in a defiant tone.

"Susan we need to take her for some tests. It's best if you stay out here. I promise I will let you know what's happening as soon as I can," reassured the doctor.

"No…she's my baby," argued Susan.

"Susan we need to let them do their work," came the soft calming voice of Mike. The voice that could take all her worries and troubles away. The voice that held so much promise and love.

"Mike..she's our baby, Why?" she asked, her breath heavy against the back of his neck. "Why, Mike, why our baby?" she cried her voice trembling with fear.

"I know Susan, she's gonna be okay. After all she's a Delfino," whispered Mike trying to hold back his own tears.

Susan nodded lightly in agreement and followed Mike as he sat down on a nearby chair both awaiting the fate of their daughter.

* * *

Julie sat with a fussy Jacob as she picked up the phone. She saw her mom run up to Mike and him driving them to the hospital. 

She had been surprised to find out that her mom and Mike had split up. When she asked her about it, her mom had said that it was a mistake and she didn't love Mike. Julie had refused to believe that this was the end and had argued with her mom endlessly much to the annoyance of Susan who had declared over and over again that it was finished.

Julie would have believed her had it not been for the fact that she caught her mom looking at pictures of Mike and crying silently each night within the haven of her bedroom.

She sighed loudly rubbing Jacob soothingly on the back.

"How come your mom and dad are so stubborn?" she spoke aloud receiving a small gurgle from Jacob.

"Don't worry Jake our sister is gonna be okay," whispered Julie hoping in her heart that this was true.

Hearing a gentle knock on the door Julie scooped up Jacob and walked towards it.

"Mrs Van de Kamp, thanks for coming," she spoke opening the door.

"No problem. Julie what happened? Did your mom drive to the hospital by herself?" asked Bree.

"No she saw Mike and he took them. I…uhh not sure but my mom was feeding Emma and she started wheezing and then….it's too much Mrs Van de Kamp," sniffled Julie.

"Oh Julie," sighed Bree pulling the fragile young girl into her arms.

"Everything's so messed up. I mean with the constant threat of Sullivan. My mom and Mike have broken up for good and now Emma. Why can't everything work out?" asked Julie wishing that she had the answer.

"Julie honey everything is going to be okay," comforted Bree. Julie looked at her questioning her words.

"Susan and Mike will get through this. They are the strongest people I know and theylove each other so much," smiled Bree noticing her confused frown.

"Thanks Mrs Van de Kamp for being here for my mom," smiled Julie.

"I'm glad to be here. Now Lynette is going to drive us to the hospital. Are you ready to go?" asked Bree. Julie silently nodded and followed Bree out of the house.

* * *

Mike held out a cup of coffee in front of Susan. She took the beverage and placed it onthe smalltable next to her. He sat down next to her in silence. They hadn't said a word to each other ever since Emma was taken away. Both were content to bask in the other's presence and recieve comfort. 

Susan looked at Mike's troubled expression. He was staring blankly in front of him. His eyes lost in thought. She longed to hold him and seek reassurance in his arms but knew it was a bad idea. They couldn't go down that path not again. He had to leave Wisteria Lane and never come back for his sake. She turned her gaze away from him and started nervously playing with her fingers.

Mike's eyes drifted to Susan. He watched as she looked sadly at her hands, her face looked lost and was filled with so much pain. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her. Could he do so without falling apart? Mike hesitated for a mere second before placing his hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Susan's breath hitched at the warm contact of his hand. She looked at their interwoven fingers. So much love existed within the small gesture. She moved her gaze away from their hands to his beautiful face. The sadness upon it mirroring her own. His eyes shining auspiciously with unshed tears. Her heart clenched in pain at everything that they had been through.

She looked at Mike a tear slipped past her eyes as she asked him the dreaded question.

"Mike….what if…what if…we lose her?"

"Susan we're not going to lose her," he protested arguing her fears away.

"How do you know that Mike? I mean..," she responded only to be cut off by his sharp reply.

"I know because Emma, our daughter is strong and she will survive this," he whispered his eyes never leaving Susan's face.

"And stubborn too like her dad," smiled Susan.

"Hey Susan Mayer, she gets that trait from both of us," grinned Mike. "I miss you," he confessed sadly.

Susan's heart leapt at the declaration whichonly invoked further feelings of pain within her heart. She missed him so much but she had to let him go. It was forthe best. She would do anything to keep him safe and if that meant losing him, the man she loved than that was what she was going to do. She looked at his face his eyes pleading with her silently to admit she felt the same.

"I know how much you love being a dad and I don't want you to lose Emma," she whispered changing the subject.

"Susan…."

"No Mike. I always mess everything up…and I lose the people I love. I wouldn't be able to cope if I lose her too," she cried standing up and walking towardsthe wall. She rested her forehead against it wearily and cried silently her body wracking with sobs.

Mike stood up quietly and walked up to her. Susan didn't notice his presence till she felt his warmhand on her bare shoulder. She turned around slowly and fell into his embrace. Her tears creating a wet patch against his soft black t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around his back and he responded just as urgently.

"Everything's going to be okay," he soothed gently caressing her back.

"Do you promise?" she asked quietly.

Mike gently touched her chin tilting her face up so she met his watery blue eyes. "With all my heart," he whispered huskily.

Susan continued staring into his eyes. His face was inches from hers. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that could look into the depths of her soul and make her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She licked her lips unconsciously. He was so close all she had to do was reach up and his lips would be on hers. The sweet pleasure of his warm lips as they kissed her softly awakening desire within her body.

Mike's eyes scanned her face. Her warm hazel eyes looking at him, the perfect lips he longed to run his tongue over and taste. He had missed her so much these past few days. All he had to do was kneel down and his lips would be upon hers.

Their only comfort was each other and after denying themselves that, they couldn't help the intense rush of emotion that overcame them as they opened their mouths and kissed out of sheer despair. Mike tightened his hold on Susan and kissed her in longing and desperation. Cradling her face between his hands, he attacked her mouth, almost trying to pour his pain into her.

"Excuse me Susan," came the voice.

Susan pulled away from Mike upon hearing her voice and looked in the direction of the doctor who was looking at her. How could she have kissed him? She was supposed to be letting him move on.

"What is it? Is Emma okay?" she asked looking at the doctor.

"Emma is going to be fine. Your daughter suffers from asthma that's why she vomited and started wheezing," explained the doctor.

Susan and Mike sighed in relief at the news. Their daughter was going to be okay.

"She's okay," smiled Susan throwing her arms around Mike who hugged her back eagerly. She pulled away harshly after a moment realizing her mistake. She looked at the doctor but not before noticing the hurt look that passed Mike's face.

"Thank you. What now?" she asked looking at the doctor.

"We will just give her some medication and she should have no more worries. Other than that you have a beautiful healthy baby girl," smiled the doctor.

"Thank you. Can we see her?" asked Mike.

As if on cue a nurse bought Emma towards them silently handing her to Mike who took her gratefully kissing her soft warm cheek.

Emma smiled gleefully pulling in amusement at her dad's stubble covered chin.

"Hey Emma, you gave us quite a scare," he smiled cradling his amazing daughter in his arms.

Susan smiled at the picture and watched sadly at the pain on her fiancé's face. She scolded herself silently. He was her ex- fiancé now. They didn't have a future together no matter how much they both wanted it.

Mike looked at Susan and silently handed her Emma. "Susan I think we need to talk."

Susan kissed her daughter on her forehead. "I don't think there's anything to talk about," she whispered turning away from him.

"Susan, I love you," he declared. "And I know you felt something in that kiss just now."

Susan swallowed deeply. She felt everything in that kiss. It was so gentle full of passion, love and need. She couldn't tell Mike that though it was too risky for him. She closed her eyes getting ready to hurt him all over again and break her own heart in the process.

"That was a mistake," she whispered quietly.

"No, it wasn't," argued Mike turning her around to face him.

"Stop it Mike. I told you I don't love you. Why can't you understand that," she pleaded. "It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything."

Mike's face dropped at her hateful words. Why was she doing this? Was everything they shared a mistake to her?

"So what about all we have been through. Are you saying you never felt anything for me?" he asked painfully.

Susan nodded her head. Afraid to speak in case she broke down in front of him. Mike refused to believe that what she was saying was true.

"Susan, tell me you don't love me. Look into my eyes and say it," he demanded.

Susan looked at the floor refusing to meet his demands. She sighed deeply trying to regain her composure. Slowly she lifted her head up and looked at Mike. His eyes filled with tears.

"Is that what you want to hear?" she whispered brokenly. "I don't love you Mike Delfino."

"Susan…"

"Mike, Susan. There you are," came the relieved voice of Bree.

Susan and Mike turned around to see Bree, Julie and Lynette walking towards them. Susan looked at Mike he was staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"How is Emma?" asked Lynette noticing the smiling girl in Susan's arms.

"She's fine. The doctor said she suffers from asthma but other than that she is okay," replied Susan trying to sound cheerful but failing.

"Mike, are you okay?" asked Julie noticing that he hadn't turned around to greet them.

"Will you guys take me home?" asked Susan looking at her friends. She needed to get away. She didn't want him to see her cry. She couldn't tell him that she loved him with all her heart and wanted nothing more than to be with him.

Mike turned around hearing her voice and looked at her brokenly. "Don't worry I'll go," he replied sorrowfully. His voice filled with pain and despair.

Susan watched emptiness filling her heart as she stared after his retreating form. Each step taking him out of her life. She looked at the space long after he disappeared, the realization of what happened breaking her apart. She turned into the welcoming embrace of her friends and cried loudly for her loss.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness. Will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again for reading : ) 


	20. Together

**A/N:** Once again thank you so much for your reviews. As long as you keep enjoying this fic I will continue to write it.

**A/N:** The song used in this chapter is 'Behind these Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. It belongs to her. I am just merely using it for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Together**

The next morning a peaceful calm surrounded Wisteria Lane. People want on with their everyday chores. Husbands went to work. Mothers went on play dates. Whilst children went to school. Everything was perfect on the quiet suburban neighborhood yet inside the Mayer household things were anything but that.

Susan was sat in her bedroom, the twins were fast asleep and she had time to reflect on everything that had happened over the past few days. She kneeled tiredly against the top of her bed, her knees crouched upwards and her head resting in her hands.

Everything that had happened between her and Mike suddenly came back to her in waves. The anguish and pain she had put her beloved Mike through as well as herself. Each time she closed her eyes she was reminded of the hurt in his eyes as she told him that she didn't love him and their relationship was a mistake. The way his once sparkling blue eyes fell and drowned in pain.

A tear slipped past her eyes at the memory. She missed him so much each second without him not next to her whispering words of love and comfort tore her apart. She missed the way his arms wrapped protectively around her petite frame. The way he kissed her from soft gentle pecks to full on passionate kisses. She longed to feel his body on top of hers as he pleasured her in the way he only knew.

Susan stood up walking to her drawer she pulled out one of Mike's shirts. He had not come by yet to pick up all of his things and she dreaded the day he finally would. It would mean closure, the end of their relationship. She looked into her drawer, his things mixed in perfectly with hers just as they belonged. She held up the blue shirt to her face inhaling the scent that still lingered there. It was her favorite; the way the fabric clung to his muscular frame and bought out the color of his amazing blue eyes.

More tears trailed down her face at the memories they shared. Memories she thought they would share for the rest of their lives. She numbly walked back to the bed silently falling onto it. With shaky hands she reached for the radio on her bedside cabinet turning it on needing some release so she could forget about him.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you wont get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes._

Susan held up the shirt to her face. The music echoing throughout the empty room. Her silent sobs wracked painfully through her body as the pool of tears dropped freely onto the shirt. She had lost her best friend, her lover and soulmate. She cried brokenly for something she yearned for but could never have again.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together but so broken up inside _

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on._

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you wont get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes._

Susan numbly picked up the small frame on her beside cabinet. Her heart shattered into millions of pieces as she tearfully looked at the image. She was sat on Mike's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. She was unaware of the world only seeing him. He was laughing in the picture. His face was lit up into a beautiful grin and she was lovingly kissing his cheek. She looked at the bed she was sat in. It was so big without him notnext to her. It felt cold and empty just like her heart.

"Oh Mike, I miss you so much," she cried loudly the tears freely cascading down her cheeks gently dropping onto the picture frame in her lap.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Just seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry_

_On the outside anymore_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you wont get to see the tears I cry behind these hazel eyes_

Susan picked up the phone wiping at her eyes. She dialled the familiar number waiting for a response.

"Hey Lynette, it's Susan I was wondering if you could look after the twins for me," she spoke her voice a small pleading whisper.

"Yeah sure, Susan what's wrong?" asked Lynette noticing the tremble within her friends voice.

"I just have to do something. I …err..need to see Mike," replied Susan nervously.

"Don't worry. Give me five minutes and I will be right there," reassured Lynette.

"Thanks Lynette," replied Susan warmly. She placed the phone back and lightly traced the image of Mike's face on the picture. She had to see him, she knew she needed him in her life the question was would he still want her.

* * *

Susan walked uncertainly towards Mike's house. Lynette had come by the house and given her a small speech to ease the doubts residing within the pits of her stomach. Susan had washed her face and brushed her hair trying to plan what she was going to say in her mind. 

She held up her hand about to knock on the door when it was abruptly opened by a surprised Mike. Time stood still in those few seconds he looked at her, his mind lost in confusion and thought.

"Err…Are you going somewhere?" she asked noticing that he had on his black leather jacket and his car keys in one hand. She silently scolded herself. She should have phoned him first to make sure she wouldn't be disturbing him.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly leaning against the door and folding his arms across his chest.

Susan was surprised by the unpleasantness in his tone. She looked into his angry blue eyes; they held so much resentment and coldness. She slightly opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly unsure of what to say. This was a bad idea; he didn't want anything to do with her.

"Susan?" he asked his tone impatient.

She looked at him her tears pooling within her broken hazel eyes. "I'm s..sorry," she whispered stumbling forwards.

Mike managed to catch her before she fell pulling her into his embrace. They managed to make it through the door into his house.

She didn't want to rely on him. She looked at him, his arms wrapped around her. She didn't deserve his comfort. She didn't deserve anything from him not after everything she had put him through. But here he was like always offering her comfort and warmth. Within the comfort of his arms things seemed more manageable.

Mike silently led her upstairs to his bedroom. She looked wearily at the sparse surroundings. He led her towards the bed taking off her shoes and she instinctively lifted her legs on to the bed. He pulled the covers over her body. Susan inhaled deeply feeling safe with his scent enveloping her body.

Mike gently moved her hair away from her forehead. His movements were gentle and caring. The soft caress only made Susan cry again.

She looked at him as he prepared to leave the room. She didn't want him to leave. She needed him so much. But she couldn't ask him to stay. She didn't have the right to and he probably wouldn't want to be anywhere near her.

Mike noticed the hesitation coming from her and silently pulled off his jacket and shoes getting under the covers with her. Susan knelt back against his chest sighing deeply as she snuggled into the safe haven of his arms.

Mike's hold remained stoic before softening and he closed his eyes in wonder at the feeling of her back in his embrace. He moved his arm across her body searching for her hand and intertwining their fingers together as Susan knelt her head back against the crook of his neck.

They were here and together once again. He didn't know why she was here or if she would change her mind within a few hours but for now he was content just to hold her.

He looked at her closed eyes, her breathing calm and soft.

"I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you. I love you," he whispered softly unaware that she had heard everything he just said.

Mike tightened his hold on her and closed his own eyes hoping to have a few moments of peace within his lover's arms.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. Chapter 21 will be up soon. Thanks again for reading. 


	21. Planning

**A/N:** Once again thanks for your reviews. You guys are the best. Hope you like this chapter.

**A/N 2:** The song used in this chapter is 'Crazy in Love' and it belongs to Beyonce. I am merely using it for entertainment purposes. Lyrics are in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Planning**

Susan woke up with a startle. She looked around her surroundings she was in Mike's house, in his warm bed but he was nowhere to be seen. She searched around the room rubbing her eyes tiredly. He was gone and she was alone once again. She shouldn't have expected him to stay with her not after everything she had put him through. Dejectedly she reached for her shoes at the foot of the bed.

"Where are you going? Don't worry about the twins I phoned your house and Lynette said she would have them a little while longer," came the strong voice making her jump up in shock. She saw Mike grinning at her slightly, his face lit up in a beautiful smile.

"I…err…was…" she stammered unsure of what to say to him. Mike walked into the room with a cup of coffee and sandwich. He handed them silently to Susan.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry," she smiled placing the food onto the nearby cabinet.

Mike watched her confused raising his eyebrow in question. "So?"

"So," laughed Susan. Mike joined her in laughter both trying to relieve themselves of the awkward situation.

"I missed this," he confessed. "I missed not seeing you laugh, the way your eyes sparkle in amusement," he continued touching her face softly.

Susan kneeled into his warm touch closing her eyes in appreciation. Mike gently moved forwards looking into her eyes before placing his lips against hers. Susan remained impassive not knowing how to react. Mike placed his hand on her leg expertly sliding it up her skirt. She moaned against his lips kissing him back forcefully threading her fingers within his hair.

Mike knelt forwards pushing her against the soft bed. Realizing what was about to happen Susan broke of the kiss gasping for air as Mike's lips ventured down along her neck nipping and biting her flesh.

"Mike," she whispered in a breathy moan.

He continued kissing her skin she tasted so good. He was desperate to feel himself inside of her. He moved back towards her lips seizing them once again with his own.

"Mike wait…we….need to..talk," she said between kisses before all coherent thought left her mind and she succumbed to pleasure.

Mike regretfully pulled away. "Sorry," he mumbled licking his lips and smoothing his shirt.

Susan sat up taking his hand. "Don't be it was nice."

"Just nice?" he asked mischievously.

"Okay amazing, out of this world, exhilarating," laughed Susan. "But Mike we really need to talk," she spoke her tone growing serious.

"Okay so let's talk," he responded squeezing her hand in reassurance.

She sighed loudly unsure of how to begin. Searching his eyes she knew he would always be here for her and that he would understand. So she decided to start off with what was in her heart.

"To begin with I love you," she stated wanting to make that clear.

Mike shook his head in disagreement. "Susan you don't have to say that. Not if you don't mean it." She looked at him noticing the short look of hurt passing across his features and her heart broke a little more.

"No Mike I do mean it. I love you," she reassured. "I was trying to push you away on purpose."

"Why?" he asked looking at her confused.

Susan stood up off the bed walking away needing to have some distance. She ran a hand through her hair before turning to face Mike.

"I …uhh..had a nightmare and got scared," she began. "In the nightmare we were getting married and…uhh Sullivan," she stopped unable to continue and cried as the feelings of fear came back to her.

Mike stood up quickly pulling her into his arms. She fluidly moved into them without hesitation and grasped onto him tightly crying into his chest.

"Shhh baby it's okay. You're safe," he whispered soothingly.

"Mike…he killed you..in front….of me," she stammered her voice choking with sobs.

"Baby it was just a nightmare," comforted Mike.

It was times like these he wish he had never come to Wisteria Lane. He wished he had never come looking for Deidra. It would have spared Susan all of this hurt and pain. She would have been better off not having known him. Yet the other part of him was beyond grateful that he was bought here. That he met the incredible woman in his arms. The woman he loved more than anything in the world and that she was the mother of his two beautiful children.

"I went to see Paul," she mumbled clutching his shirt. Mike's body tensed at the mention of the monster's name.

"He…told me that…that Sullivan was going to keep coming after you. So I pushed you away. I don't want you to get hurt," she spoke faintly lifting her head of his chest and looking at him tearfully.

Mike's heart broke at the pain she went through. He silently wiped away her fallen tears.

"I…I…didn't mean it…when….I…I…I said that I didn't love you," she stuttered wanting him to have no doubts over her feelings for him.

Mike kissed her forehead gently. "Shhh, it's okay."

Susan touched his face delicately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispered kissing the palm of her hand.

"Mike can you do something for me?" she asked holding his gaze.

"Anything," he spoke caressing her cheek.

"Can you make love to me now? " she asked with a small smile. Mike grinned at her request and tenderly led her back to the bed.

Susan stood up on her toes gently pulling his head down and joining their lips together in a searing kiss.

Mike moaned loudly nibbling on her lower lip. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist rubbing small circles around the exposed patch of skin shown beneath her shirt. He teased her tongue silently begging it to come out and play.

She allowed his tongue to duel with hers as they fought a lover's battle. Mike turned them around so she was pressed up against the bed. His body keeping her in place as they kissed feverishly.

Susan's eyes sparkled with lust, passion and love. She tugged at his shirt pulling him backwards onto the bed with her. Mike grinned seductively as she moved up the bed and he eagerly followed kneeling his body above hers. His lips attacked hers once again and she moaned breathlessly at the intrusion.

Greedily she pulled of his shit throwing it out of the way. She rubbed her hands up and down his bare arms before proceeding to rip off his t-shirt. Mike broke apart from her lips helping her get rid of the pesky garment. She kissed his bare shoulder trailing her tongue across his collarbone whilst her hands explored his perfect naked chest heat emanating from it.

Mike moved towards her neck kissing the soft skin gracefully. He drew out his tongue wanting to tease her with his ministrations.

"God, Mike I need you," rasped Susan. Never had anything felt so good. Mike always knew how to drive her crazy with desire.

Mike softly pulled open her blouse exposing her bra-covered breasts to his hungry gaze. Her chest heaving up and down with anticipation. He pulled off her top and bra in one swift motion throwing them to the floor and watching as her breasts reacted to his actions.

Susan wound her arms around his neck as he played with her hair. They were lost in each other and the sensations they were invoking within each other. His hands cupped her face holding it still as he ravished her lips. She left out a sigh of relief as his bare chest rubbed against hers.

He expertly moved his hands over her skin leaving tingling sensations throughout her body. His mouth left open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat down towards her breasts.

He took an erect nipple in his mouth sucking on it gently whilst his hand softly kneaded the other. Susan moaned underneath his touch arching off the bed slightly to give him more access.

Mike moved slowly, torturously across her stomach. Her pants and moans of pleasure urging him on as he placed warm kisses against the flat smooth surface of her navel. He reached the top of her skirt gently rolling it down her perfect legs leaving her only in her soft black panties.

Susan glanced at him shyly, moaning his name loudly as he kissed her through the soft black material teasingly licking the fabric.

She gripped the sheets beneath her and used the other hand to grip his soft brown hair as he continued to inflict pleasure upon her body.

"Mike," came the breathy moan, which only encouraged him more.

He pulled away making his way back to her lips. Their eyes meeting with lust induced passion and love. Their bodies rubbing against one another. He took her hand joining their fingers together in union. Susan wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"You have too much clothes on," she whispered trailing her hand across his chest before proceeding to unzip his jeans and pulling them off along with his boxers. He was now completely naked and she licked her lips. Never had she seen someone as beautiful as him. She marvelled in his physique he always managed to take her breath away.

Mike noticed her staring and pulled off her panties the final barrier existing between them. He trailed his lips across her body before meeting her lips in urgency. She roamed her hands across his back pushing him towards her body wanting to feel him on top of her. It had been so long and she needed him so much.

He caressed her face whispering how much he loved her and she in turn lovingly whispered the same. They locked eyes and Mike thrust into her awaiting body. Susan gripped his shoulder tightly as they consummated their relationship long into the night.

* * *

Susan twirled her fingers across Mike's chest smiling at him lovingly. They had made love several times both not being able to get enough of the other. . Now she lay sated against his chest listening to the soft rhythmatic beating of his heart. 

"I don't know about you but I am spent for the rest of the week," she grinned kissing his neck.

"Oh are you sure about that?" he asked playfully covering her breast with his hand and tugging at the nipple.

Susan sucked in a deep breath gently pushing him away. "Stop it, you're insatiable," she giggled kissing his arm.

Mike rolled his eyes in exaggeration. "Okay, okay I'll let you rest for now," he winked.

"You're so sweet," she smiled kissing him softly on the lips. Mike pulled her on top of his body trailing his hands across her body.

Susan gently pulled away looking at him warmly. Mike smiled thankful that she was here with him once again. That the beauty in front of him was his and that she loved him.

"What'cha thinking about?" she asked noticing his distant expression.

Mike didn't respond instead reaching towards his bedside cabinet. He looked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Will you be my fiancée again?" he asked his voice soft.

Her eyes gleamed with tears of happiness. "Yes if you still want me."

Mike grinned visibly. "I thought I just showed you over and over how much I want you. I will always want you."

Susan smiled brightly. "Yes can I be your fiancée again?"

Mike pulled the ring out of the box placing it on her finger gently. She looked at her hand then kissed him deeply. She loved this man so much, he was the one she had been waiting for all her life.

"As much as I would love to stay here all night. We better go back and check on the twins. I'm sure poor Lynette has had more than she can take," spoke Susan.

"You're right," smiled Mike reluctantly reaching for his t-shirt.

Susan watched as he pulled on his boxers looking for his jeans. She found them and picked them up pointing them towards him.

He grinned taking g them from her. "That's your fault for being so impatient.

"Mike I love you," she whispered hugging him.

"I love you too Susan more than you know," he replied kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**One Month Later**

"Susan, baby I'm home," announced Mike hearing no response he walked into the lounge but she was nowhere to be seen. He was starting to get more and more worried and ran up the stairs calling out to her.

"Susan?"

He heard a faint cry coming from their bedroom and cautiously walked towards it. He opened the door to see Susan crying next to the bed with Emma and Jacob in front of her.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked crouching down next to her.

"Nothing. Mike…look they're sitting up without any help and playing with their toys," she replied.

Mike looked at her confused. "And this upsets you?" he asked running a hand through her soft brown locks.

Susan nodded mutely she watched her beautiful babies as they tried to pick up the objects with their little hands.

"Mike they're already six months old…and…they've started… doing things now. Soon they are going to be grown up and leave and have families of their own," she whispered quietly.

Mike chuckled quietly. "Baby that's a long time away. They still have their first birthdays to come."

Susan turned to look at him. "Do you think I'm being silly?"

"No I think you are just a mother who loves her children. I had seen it with Julie and now with Jake and Emma," he spoke taking her hand.

"I want them to stay like this forever," she smiled.

"You know Susan we can always try for another baby after Emma and Jake are a bit older," grinned Mike as she snuggled into his arms.

Susan quickly turned to face him. "Not after the last time. I told you I am not going through that pain again," she laughed.

Mike lightly laughed along with her. They both sat quietly watching a gurgling Emma and Jacob. They were blessed and had the perfect family.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Susan, come on," moaned Gabrielle from the bottom of the stairs. Bree, Lynette, Mike and Julie giggled at her obvious frustration.

"Okay, okay I'm here," laughed Susan joining her friends in the lounge.

It was a Friday afternoon and the girls were going shopping for a wedding dress. Gabrielle had planned it a week in advance insisting that they hit all the boutiques and stores.

"About time," sighed Gabrielle. "Susan we have some serious shopping to do."

"Does that mean burning a hole in Carlos' credit card?" laughed Lynette amused at the situation.

"Of course," smiled Gabrielle planning the essential must have items in her mind.

Susan rolled her eyes at her friend's remark walking towards her beautiful fiancé.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" she asked wrapping her arms around his chest.

The girls all stared in awe at the image. Never had they seen anyone as perfect as Mike and Susan.

"Yeah I'll be fine. An afternoon with my son and daughter should be great," smiled Mike kissing the tip of her nose. "Besides you have to go pick out your dress."

"Well you're going to have to be fine," retorted Gabrielle.

"Gabby," scolded Bree shocked at the outburst.

"What?" defended Gabrielle. "No offense Mike. We like you and all but you can't come. You can't see Susan in the wedding dress that's gonna make you lose control and want to rip it right off her."

Susan blushed at the comment and buried her head on Mike's chest.

"Really?" asked Mike. "I'm sure she'll look great after all I'm turning up in a t-shirt and jeans," he replied seriously.

Gabrielle's face contorted in shock. She was about to say something when Mike and the rest of the room burst out in laughter.

"Relax Gabby I'm kidding although it was fun to see you about to explode," sniggered Mike.

Gabrielle sighed with relief laughing lightly at the situation. Susan still had her head on Mike's chest and he kneeled down his warm breath lingering against her ear.

"You're friends don't really know me that well. I don't need to see you in a wedding dress to lose control. Just being near you does that to me every time," he whispered hotly.

Susan's face turned an even deeper shade of red at the suggestive remark. Mike shrugged his shoulders innocently placing a warm kiss against her lips. It didn't matter that her friends were in the room, he loved this woman and wasn't afraid to show it. Susan pulled away her eyes closed lovingly.

"I'll hold you to that promise," she grinned brightly.

"Bye have fun," he whispered before a very anxious Gabrielle pulled Susan towards the door. The rest of the girl's following behind.

* * *

"Susan, sweetie are you okay?" asked Lynette. They were at the fifth store and all the dresses had been rejected so far.

Susan came out of the small changing room wearing the twentieth dress of the day. She frowned at her friends. "I don't like it."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Bree and Julie at the same time.

"I want something that's gonna knock Mike off his feet and this dress really doesn't do that," she explained looking at it flatly.

"Trust me honey the way Mike looks at you he won't even care. You could be wearing an oversized paper bag and he would still be knocked off his feet," smiled Gabrielle.

"Ha ha very funny," smiled Susan playfully throwing her scarf at Gabrielle.

"Here mom try this one," offered Julie. Susan obediently took the dress and headed back into the room.

Five minutes had passed and they were beginning to get worried.

"Susan are you okay?" asked Bree receiving no response.

"Mom?" called out Julie looking at them worriedly.

Susan came out of the changing room a pleased smile on her face. Her friends stared in awe at the image before them.

"This is it, this is the one," she whispered looking at each off them in turn.

They looked at the beautiful strapless white princess cut gown. The gown was embroided with a soft floral design across the neckline and down each side of the split on the back.

"It's beautiful," sighed Lynette touching the luxury satin material.

"Do you think it's okay?" smiled Susan twirling around for emphasis.

"Honey you look gorgeous," smiled Bree kindly hugging her friend. Susan warmly returned the embrace.

"Mike's a lucky guy," added Gabrielle brightly.

Susan smiled at their kind words heading back towards the cubicle to change.

"So the venue for the wedding is all set?" asked Bree looking at Julie.

"Yeah an outdoor wedding just like they wanted. At The Plaza Hotel gardens," replied Julie.

"Oh The Plaza. Susan that fiancé of yours has great taste," yelled Gabrielle a little too loudly making the assistant turn to look at her.

"I know," came the muffled reply.

Susan came out a while later clutching the beautiful gown in her arms. "So that's me done."

"Oh, sweetie I can tell you now that is far from true," responded Gabrielle.

Susan and the rest of the girls looked at her obviously confused by the remark.

"Oh come on girls. We have to go shopping for jewellery, shoes, and some sexy lingerie for your first night as Mrs Delfino," winked Gabrielle suggestively.

"Gabby," responded Susan shocked. "Now is not the time."

Julie looked at her mom rolling her eyes slightly. "Oh come on mom. I know what goes on between you guys. Remember I was the one that found men's boxers in the laundry basket after your first night together."

"Julie Mayer," replied Susan embarrassed at the situation. Julie smiled shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm gonna go and pay for this," spoke Susan wanting to get away from any further embarrassment.

* * *

Susan walked into the quiet house, her arms laden with various shopping bags. Walking into the lounge she saw Mike dozing on the couch with an open magazine resting on his chest. Quietly dropping her bags on the floor she smiled at the scene picking up the magazine from his chest and placing it on the coffee table.

She crouched on the floor next to him running her hand across his arm and kissing his cheek softly arousing him from his slumber.

He tiredly opened his eyes looking at her smiling form. "Hey you're back."

"Mmm hmmm," she responded kissing him warmly on the lips. Mike responded eagerly pulling her towards his body.

"So the twins wore you out?" she asked pulling away.

"Yeah, they're finally asleep. Now I know what Tom feels like," he replied yawning softly. He glanced around the room noticing the bags strewn across it.

"So where's the dress?" he asked.

"Safely with Bree. You can't see that till the wedding day," she smiled trailing a finger across his cheek.

"Where's Julie?" he asked tiredly.

"She's gone to the movies with Danielle and some friends from school," she responded. "If I remember correctly someone promised me something."

"Oh I did. What might that have been?" teased Mike feigning innocence.

"Something along the lines of tearing of my clothes and making love to me," she whispered hotly against his ear. "Unless of course you're too tired."

Mike smiled at her seductively. "I did promise," he whispered trailing his hand across her back.

Susan kissed his cheek lightly. "Well you're gonna have to catch me first," she laughed running towards the stairs squealing playfully as Mike followed her.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later **

"Susie, what do you think of this?" asked Sophie pointing towards a picture of a bouquet in a bridal magazine.

"No mom, I told you I don't want anything too big," explained Susan.

Sophie rolled her eyes in disappointment. She had come by to go through any last minute preparations with her daughter.

"Oh I can't believe it, my Susie is getting married," she sighed wistfully.

"Mom I have been through this before," laughed Susan absently flicking though a magazine.

"I know, I know but this time it's to that incredibly handsome Mike of yours," replied Sophie.

Susan looked at he mother. "I know and it's going to last this time because I love him. Do you believe that there is one perfect person out there for everyone?"

Sophie nodded her head softly. "I think so."

"I never believed that till I met Mike. He is that person for me. The one that I have been waiting for and the one I couldn't imagine being without," confessed Susan.

"Oh Susie, you're making me all teary eyed," sniffled Sophie dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "Now have you sent off the invitations?"

"Yeah mom, don't worry. Mike and I posted them about a month ago. It's just a small ceremony. Just friends and family," responded Susan hoping that her mother wasn't getting any ideas.

"Susie, what about Sullivan?" she asked softly.

Susan tensed at the mention of his name. She wasn't going to let him come between them and ruin their wedding. She wished each time that detective Copeland came to the house he had good news but that was never the case. Sullivan was good at hiding his tracks, which only infuriated Susan more.

"Err..the police are still looking," she whispered quietly.

"So when's Mike home. I wanna talk to him about the wedding?" asked Sophie realizing that she probably wanted to change the subject.

"Not till later tonight. He's got a job out of town," explained Susan.

"Oh okay. How about we order some take out and go over the reception," offered Sophie reaching for the folder on the table.

Susan mutely nodded her head reaching for the phone and smiling at the thought of he wedding in less than a few weeks. She was going to be Mrs Delfino and she couldn't wait.

* * *

**A couple of weeks later**

Susan walked into her house to be met by a loud "Surprise". She looked around the room seeing her friends stood there smiling at her.

"What's going on? Where's Mike?" she asked looking at Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle.

"Oh don't worry, we sent him away with the guys to the hotel. Tonight is your bachelorette night," smiled Gabrielle.

"But I'm getting married tomorrow," smiled Susan.

"All the more reason for the party," encouraged Gabrielle.

"Come on Susan. We have food, drinks and music. It's time to enjoy yourself," supplied Lynette pulling her towards the lounge.

Susan smiled at the guests mingling in the room, balloons and decorations hung all over the place.

"Oh you girls shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," she spoke touched at the warm gesture.

"Oh honey, it's no trouble," replied Bree handing her a glass of champagne and leading her towards her guests.

* * *

**At the Hotel Bar**

"So Mike, how are you feeling tomorrow's the big day," grinned Carlos.

"Ah yes the last night of bachelorhood," remarked Rex picking up his glass of whisky.

"I can't wait," replied Mike truthfully swallowing back his drink quickly.

"Are you ready for married life?" asked Tom.

"More than you know," smiled Mike in return. "It's just when I'm with Susan I feel complete and nothing else matters."

"But you and Susan have done things differently. It was supposed to be marriage then the kids," laughed Carlos slapping him lightly on the back.

Rex signaled for the waiter to get them more drinks.

"Yeah the twins are a handful but I wouldn't change it for the world," he spoke sincerely.

"That's exactly how I feel about Preston and Porter," agreed Tom.

"Come on you two. It's Mike's last night of freedom lets commence with the drinking already," laughed Rex handing them all some liquid concoction.

"To Mike and Susan," toasted Carlos. "Let the celebrations begin."

* * *

Susan was happily dancing around the room swaying her hips to the beat of the music. 

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no on else can_

An equally joyful Gabrielle and Lynette were dancing next to her feeling a little tipsy by the amount of champagne they had drunk. They cheered each other on loudly letting their inhibitions loose.

_Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Looking so crazy your love's got me looking  
Got me looking so crazy your love_

After the song had finished playing Susan slumped onto the couch feeling a little dizzy.

"So what do you think they guys are doing?" she asked sipping on her drink.

"Being macho and drinking beers," sniggered Lynette.

"Yeah I really can't see them having a meaningful conversation," remarked Bree.

"Men all they think about is the thing hidden in their trousers," yelled Gabrielle a little too loudly making everyone in the room stop and stare at her.

"Gabby shhh, "giggled Susan pointing a finger to her lips.

"Yeah Bree's right. I can just see Tom right now moaning about his work and the stress of raising four children," agreed Lynette.

"Exactly when Rex comes home. He can't understand why I have such a hard time with Andrew and Danielle. They're his perfect children," smiled Bree noticing her daughter talking to Julie in the corner of the room.

"Mike is amazing," sighed Susan making them all turn around to look at her with inquiring eyes.

"Do tell?" asked Bree.

"He's so sweet, smart, caring and passionate. Plus he has got a body that's to die for," smiled Susan falling onto Bree's shoulder and giggling.

"Do you know he's very well equipped in that area," she spoke her eyes gleaming with remembrance. The girls smiled at her obvious drunkenness.

"Okay I think someone needs some coffee," grinned Lynette.

Susan sat up quickly. "No coffee. It's boring. I want champagne," she giggled reaching for the bottle only to have Lynette beat her to it.

"Sweetie, you're getting married tomorrow," informed Lynette.

"Oh yeah I am. I'm going to be Mrs Delfino," she responded.

The doorbell rang startling her slightly. "Who's that?"

Gabrielle smiled running towards the door and returning moment later with a fireman.

"Gabby, a stripper?" asked Bree shocked at the man standing next to her.

"Oh lighten up Bree. It's a bachelorette party and you can't have one without a handsome stripper," she smiled.

"Are you the beautiful lady who is getting married tomorrow," asked the fireman getting the wrong idea and walking towards Bree.

"No I am most definitely not. I am happily married thank you. So you can just move away with that thing of yours. There will be no stripping next to me," demanded Bree.

The fireman slightly embarrassed at the situation turned to the crowd of women. "So who is the lucky lady?"

All eyes turned to Susan who shirked in her seat wishing she were someplace else. The stripper made his way towards Susan as Gabrielle put on the loud booming music.

"Well miss it's your lucky night," he whispered taking off his shirt the action met by a loud chorus of cheers from around the room.

Susan watched uncomfortably from her seat as he paraded around her lounge. She winced slightly as he came near her.

"You have green eyes. My Mike has blue ones. Not just any blue eyes though they are the most perfect eyes you could ever see," she babbled thinking about her lover.

The stripper was confused at the display of information. "Okay." He continued moving around the room and Susan stopped him once again noticing the tribal tattoo on his shoulder.

"You have a tattoo," she stated.

"Yeah you like it?" he asked. His tattoo never failed to impress the ladies.

"Mike has a tattoo on his arm. It's really sexy," she smiled not realizing that the man in front of her didn't care.

"This Mike sounds like the perfect package," he replied disinterested.

Susan sighed wistfully getting a dreamy look on her face. "Look I'm sorry I just need to go and do something," she spoke. "But she will take my place," she said pointing to Gabrielle.

The stripper was more than confused at the situation. Susan smiled leaving the room but not before hearing Gabrielle's playful remark. "Come on stud. Do what you get paid for."

* * *

**The Hotel Bar**

"Well guys I am exhausted. I think I'm gonna go to bed" yawned Carlos.

"Me too," replied Tom standing up and staggering slightly. He let out a small chuckle. "Hey is the room spinning for anyone else?"

"Just you my man," laughed Carlos helping up an equally tipsy Rex.

"Are you coming?" asked Rex looking at Mike who was deep in thought.

"I think I'm gonna stay down here and go over my vows again," replied Mike looking at the piece of paper in front of him.

"For the last time. It's fine," spoke Tom holding onto Carlos for support.

"You guys go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early," grinned Mike.

They all said their goodbyes heading towards their hotel rooms leaving Mike alone at the bar. He was so lost in concentration that he didn't notice when a stunning blond haired woman sat on the stool next to him.

"You look lonely," spoke the voice making him look up.

Mike smiled slightly at the woman next to him. She sucked in a deep breath. He was even more handsome close up. She had been sat in the bar with her friends when she noticed him with his group. His physique and incredible face immediately intrigued her and now here she was looking into his cool blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea. I couldn't' help but notice your friends left you all alone but lucky for you I will keep you company."

Mike chuckled slightly. "Hi Chelsea, I'm Mike." He turned back towards his paper signaling for the bartender to refill his glass.

"Must be interesting," she spoke aloud. "I thought all men bought a lonely lady a drink."

Mike turned to face her. "I'm sorry. Would you like a drink?"

"That's sweet of you Mike. I will have a white wine spritzer," she spoke looking at the bartender. "So Mike what brings you here."

"Bachelor party," he responded flatly.

"One of your friends and you're the best man?" she asked hopefully.

Mike nodded his head. "No it's actually my wedding tomorrow."

"Oh," she responded disappointed. Of course he wasn't single. No man as sexy as him would be. "So who's the lucky lady and where did you meet her?"

"Her name's Susan and I met her when I moved into the neighborhood," smiled Mike the thought of his soon to be wife-creating joy within him.

"How long have you been together?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Almost a year and a half," he grinned.

"And how do you know she's the one?" asked Chelsea annoyed that this woman she had never met had claimed the heart of this man.

"I knew ever since I first met her. Over time we fell in love. There's just something so unique about Susan," replied Mike honestly.

"So the wedding is tomorrow?" she asked. Mike nodded his head happily

"Do you wanna have some fun before then," she whispered trailing a perfectly manicured hand up his arm.

Mike pulled away quickly. "What?"

"Come on gorgeous. Have one last taste of the bachelor life," she spoke placing her hotel keycard in front of him. "I'm in room 407, no one will ever know."

Mike stood up gently picking up the card. "Chelsea," he whispered softly.

She stood up eagerly meeting his gaze. "Yeah Mike."

He took her hand pressing the card into it firmly. "I'm not interested. Oh and try not hitting on guys that are unavailable makes you look desperate," he grinned walking away.

She fumed at the rejection. "Well you don't know what you're missing," she yelled loudly to his retreating form.

"I'm not missing anything," he smiled heading towards his room.

* * *

Bree waved goodbye to the remaining guests and closed the door walking back into the kitchen to help the girls clean up.

"Thanks again. I'm lucky to have you as my friends. I love all of you," smiled Susan picking up the remaining glasses.

"Oh honey, we love you too," smiled Bree enveloping her friend in a hug.

"Mom, Danielle and me are going to go to my room and watch some DVD's," spoke Julie coming into the room.

"Okay sweetie, don't stay up too late," smiled Susan kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"We won't," replied Julie heading upstairs with Danielle in tow.

"Oh I know why don't you guys stay over tonight," suggested Susan looking at them.

"You mean like a slumber party," grinned Gabrielle.

"Yeah sure, the guys are out there somewhere doing their thing. Come on it will be fun," encouraged Susan.

"Well I don't feel like going to an empty house," responded Lynette.

"Neither do I. Okay I'm in," smiled Bree.

Sophie stood next to Bree clapping her hands excitedly. "Oh this is going to be great."

Susan rolled her eyes at her mother's excitement laughing with the girls.

"So where do you keep the extra blankets?" asked Gabrielle.

"They're in the drawer in the lounge," answered Susan. "I'll be right back. I just left something upstairs," she smiled running upstairs leaving her puzzled friends behind.

* * *

Mike opened the door to his room only to be met with the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He walked into the room searching his pockets for the object finally retrieving it after a few minutes. He tiredly collapsed onto the bed flipping open the phone.

"Hello," he mumbled sleepily looking at his watch.

"Hi," came the timid response of the voice he knew so well.

"Susan are you okay?" he asked groaning slightly as he felt a headache coming on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although you don't sound so good," she replied.

"A little too much too drink," he smiled. "Did you have a nice night?"

"Yeah it was nice. I missed you," she relied warmly. "What are you doing?"

"I missed you too and nothing I'm just in bed," he replied.

"Oh what are you wearing?" she asked her tone mischievous.

Mike chuckled lightly at the question. "I'm not naked if that's what you're thinking."

"Hey, I was just asking you an innocent question," she giggled. "So what did you do tonight?"

"Nothing much me and the guys bonded over some beers and I got hit on," he chuckled.

"Oh," she asked jealously. Mike noticed the tone in her voice and smiled.

"Don't be jealous baby. I told her I wasn't interested. Why would I want anyone else when I have the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Susan's heart warmed at his response. "You think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Yeah and later today. You are going to be my beautiful wife," he whispered affectionately.

"Fourteen hours. I can't wait," she spoke.

"Me neither. I love you Susan Mayer."

"I love you too Mike Delfino," she replied. "I should go before the girls come looking for me."

"Okay baby. I'll see you at 3 pm," he responded.

"Bye," she whispered. Susan hung up the phone happily and made her way back towards her friends. Whilst in his hotel room an elated Mike settled himself down for some sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Will have chapter 22 and the wedding up ASAP. 


	22. The Wedding

**A/N: **First of all thanks for your reviews. I know I said I would have this chapter up quickly but my laptop broke down and was in the repair shop for the past few days. Anyway I don't wanna bore you with that. LOL

**A/N 2:** The song used in this fic is 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. It belongs to them I am merely using it for entertainment purposes. Song lyrics in italics.

Now here we go Mike and Susan's big day.

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Wedding**

Susan stretched and opened her eyes. Today was her wedding day. She smiled at the thought that in almost six hours she was going to be Mrs Mike Delfino. Her bedroom door was opened and in bounded her daughter followed by an equally enthusiastic Gabrielle.

"Hey mom it's time to get up," beamed Julie sitting down on the bed.

Susan frowned slightly looking at them. "Why so early it's only 9.45 am and the wedding isn't till 3 pm."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her friend's remark. "Because there is a lot to do. Come on Susan you're getting married today."

Susan's eyes lit up at the mention of her wedding. "I'm gonna be Mike's wife."

Julie smiled happy that her mom had found someone as incredible as Mike Delfino. He had come into their lives and made her mom happy again. Julie was pleased that they had someone that cared so much about them.

"Mom come on you need to get up. Mrs Van de Kamp is making waffles downstairs," smiled Julie.

Susan groaned and sat up. "Okay I'll get up but only because of the waffles."

She followed Gabrielle and her daughter downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she saw Lynette, Bree and her mom drinking freshly brewed cups of coffee.

"I'm getting married today," she squealed making her presence known. She was so happy that she wanted to shout it to the whole world.

Her friends turned around at the sound of her voice smiling at the genuine excitement radiating off her.

"And you're going to look beautiful," smiled Bree standing up to hug her friend.

"But first sit down and eat something," ordered Lynette.

Susan sat next to her friends and soon they were all consuming Bree's famous waffles and eggs. Sophie watched her daughter silently. She was happy that she had found someone who deserved her. She knew Mike would always be there for her daughter.

Bree pulled out an elegant notebook and began flipping through the pages. "Okay now it's time to go."

Susan looked at her confused. "Go where?"

Bree glanced at her. "This is a list of everything we need to do today."

Lynette smiled at the shock on her friend's face. "Oh Bree has everything organized perfectly. Let's just go with the plan."

There was a sharp knock on the door and Bree smiled. "That will be the limo driver."

Susan stood up hastily. "What…Limo..I..."

"Oh sweetie don't look so worried. I asked Carlos to get us a limo so we could travel to The Plaza in style," grinned Gabrielle.

Susan was touched by her friend's generosity and gave her a warm hug. "Thanks Gabby you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," smiled Gabrielle. "Now come on let's go already."

"But I'm…I'm in my robe," stammered Susan.

"Oh Susie, it's okay everything is at the hotel. We'll get ready there," reassured Sophie helping Lynette with the twins.

Susan could do nothing but watch as her friends ushered her out of the house and into the waiting limo.

* * *

Mike groaned loudly the persistent knocking on his room door arousing him from his sleep. He got up tiredly rubbing his eyes. 

"Okay, okay I'm coming," he yelled.

He pulled on a t-shirt and opened the door to see a grinning Carlos, Tom and Rex stood on the other side.

"Don't look so glum man. We come bearing gifts," smiled Carlos holding up a coffee cup.

Mike sighed as the aroma filled his senses. He took the beverage and gratefully drank it down. He walked back into the room collapsing softly onto the bed.

"Someone had a bit too much too drink last night," laughed Rex.

"If I remember correctly that was your fault," grinned Mike. "I have the worst headache."

"A couple of aspirin should sort that out," smiled Tom throwing him the bottle.

Mike caught it soundlessly and took two of the pills. He blinked tiredly noticing that his friends seemed more energetic than himself.

"Maybe it's your body's way of telling you that you don't want to get married?" supplied Rex earning a confused look from Mike. "It's not too late too back out."

Mike nodded his head refuting the statement.

"No I am not backing out. I can't wait to place the ring on her finger and declare to the world that Susan is my wife," he smiled getting a far away look in his eyes.

"Well it's a good job you feel that way cos we just saw the girls arrive," responded Carlos.

"Mike it's time to get up and start getting ready," urged Tom.

Mike yawned slightly. "I think I need some more coffee first."

* * *

Bree walked into the hotel room seeing her friends getting dressed and rushing around looking for things. 

"I just spoke to the staff downstairs. You should see it down there Lynette it looks so beautiful," she sighed.

"So is everything set?" asked Lynette placing her makeup bag on the bed.

"Everything is perfect. Where's Susan?" responded Bree.

"She's in the bath," piped in Gabrielle. "Come on Susan you don't want to look like a prune on your wedding day," she yelled banging on the door.

Susan came out of the bathroom wrapped in a large fluffy white towel. Gabrielle led her to the bed.

Susan looked at them curiously. "What's going on guys?"

They sat down next to her silently and Bree took her hand in reassurance. "Nothing's wrong. We just want you to know that we are so happy for you and after everything you and Mike have been through no one deserves this more."

Susan's eyes began to water. She knew that she was beyond lucky to have such an amazing group of friends.

"We know that the two of you are going to be so happy together," spoke Lynette.

"So to get to the point. We know you have your something old, something borrowed and of course your wedding dress is your something new," explained Gabrielle.

"I don't understand where you're going with this," whispered Susan.

"We got you this for your something blue," smiled Bree handing her a long velvet box.

Susan cautiously took the box and opened it slowly to reveal a beautiful bracelet with a small blue gem encased in it.

She looked at her friends tearfully. "Oh you shouldn't have." The girls hugged her warmly.

"Hey no crying," scolded Gabrielle trying to hold back her own. "We still have your makeup and hair to do."

* * *

Susan was stood in front of the mirror adjusting her wedding dress when Bree walked into the room wearing a shoulderless green full-length gown. 

"Bree you look amazing," gasped Susan hugging her friend.

"Thank you and you look spectacular," smiled Bree in return.

Susan noticed her mom sitting by herself lost in thought and went to join her.

"Mom are you okay?" she asked sitting down next to her.

Sophie nodded her head happily. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just so overwhelming."

Susan grinned. "Yeah it is but you are happy with me and Mike?"

"Oh Susie of course I am and I know that Mike loves you so much," sighed Sophie.

"I know I love him too," smiled Susan. "Anyway Gabby warned me against ruining my makeup so I think I better go and finish getting ready."

* * *

"It's getting closer. Are you nervous yet?" asked Tom. 

Mike stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him. "I can't wait."

A gentle knock on the door startled them. Both looked up when Lynette came into the room with Carlos.

"Wow you look amazing," whistled Tom eyeing his wife in her plum-colored dress.

"You look damn fine yourself," smiled Lynette kissing him lightly on the lips.

She turned to Mike giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Mike you look wonderful."

"Thanks Lynette so do you. Is everything okay?" he asked concerned as to why she was here.

Lynette noticed the apprehension in his voice and smiled. "Don't worry Mike. I just came to see how you were all doing.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief and went back to doing his tie.

"Mike you found yourself a great girl to fall in love with. I couldn't be happier for you both," she spoke sincerely.

Mike smiled at the tone in her voice. "I know Susan is everything I have always wanted and I'm so lucky that she has been able to look beyond my past."

Lynette folded her arms. "Look Mike what happened wasn't your fault. It was self-defense. Susan knows that and she loves you."

"You're right I guess," replied Mike shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey my wife knows what she is talking about," grinned Tom.

"Where's Rex?" asked Lynette noticing that he wasn't in the room.

"He's downstairs going over the final preparations," informed Carlos pulling on his jacket.

Lynette looked at her watch. "Well it's almost time. I will see you all out there." She waved them all goodbye before going to rejoin her friends.

* * *

Susan stood in the center of the room as Gabrielle clasped the necklace around her neck. 

"There all done and looking absolutely beautiful," smiled Gabrielle admiring her friend.

Susan was a perfect bride. The dress hung to her body emphasizing her curves. Her soft hair was curled and secured back with a small diamante clip with a few loose strands framing her face. Her eyes were covered in a soft white eye shadow and a touch of pink lip-gloss on her lips.

"Thanks Gabby you look gorgeous. All of you do," smiled Susan.

"Oh this is so emotional," sighed Gabrielle. "But we can't cry it took me ages to do your makeup."

The girls laughed and hugged each other warmly.

"It's finally happening," whispered Susan.

"Yeah honey it is. Are you ready?" asked Bree a smile on her face.

Susan saw her mom and Julie place Emma and Jacob in their strollers. "Yeah I am, let's go and make me Mrs Delfino."

* * *

The garden had been transformed into a beautiful setting. White chairs filled the area and a soft white carpet adorned the grass leading up to the front of a makeshift altar. Soft red and white roses wrapped around the wooden posts. Everything was perfect. 

Mike stood at the altar watching as the guests sat down each marvelling at the scene and talking amongst themselves waiting for the bride to arrive. He smiled slightly as Susan's friends came down the aisle waving at him warmly.

"Relax Mike everything is going fine," smiled Tom stood by his side.

Mike offered him a small smile. His smile brightened when he saw Julie walking down the aisle towards him in a soft lilac colored embroided dress. She was such an amazing young girl. His adoration and love for her had no boundaries. He considered her as his own daughter right from the very start.

"You look beautiful," he spoke as she reached him.

Julie smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Mike so do you." She kissed his cheek lightly. "Welcome to our family."

He clutched her hand gently before she went to join the others and take her seat. Once again he waited nervously for his beautiful bride to appear.

* * *

Susan was stood with Morty in a small room. "Thanks again Morty. I mean for giving me away." 

Morty smiled sheepishly. "It's…..my pleasure.. ..I like you Susan."

Susan smiled at the older man's nerves. "Maybe one day you can make an honest woman out of my mom."

Morty was taken aback by the statement. "You…you think she'll go for that?"

"I'm sure she will," laughed Susan.

"Good..I..like Sophie," he smiled. "Anyway I'm pleased that you and that Mr Delfino have decided to go through with it."

"What do you mean?" asked Susan looking at him confused.

"Just…that….that..you haven't let Sullivan get to you," he explained.

Susan froze with shock at the name. The painful nightmare coming back to the forefront of her mind. Sullivan killing Mike as she walked up the aisle towards him. The way Mike's eyes had widened in horror as he slumped towards her. She shook her head willing the images to go away. Not today. Not now. Everything was supposed to be perfect. She looked at Morty tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry tell Mike that I'm sorry," she whispered before fleeing the room.

* * *

Mike looked at his watch. It was 3.15 pm and Susan was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if anything had happened to her but then cleared the damaging thought from his head. He watched as the guests looked at him whispering silently. 

"Where is she?" he whispered looking at Tom.

Before he had a chance to respond a loud yell came from the opposite end of the garden. They both looked up to see Karl stood there with Edie.

"Hey plumber, where's your bride?" sniggered Karl coming towards him.

Julie stood up fiercely standing in front of Mike and looking disgustedly at her dad,

"Get out of here," snarled Mike.

"Now Mike there's no need to be unpleasant. We just came by to wish you both luck although we were a little hurt at not receiving an invite," sighed Karl.

"Are you surprised," growled Mike. "Now this is **my** wedding and I want you out of here."

Karl laughed loudly. "Oh yeah your wedding. Don't you usually need a bride? Where is she? Has she finally come to her senses?"

Mike moved forwards ready to vent out his anger on the obnoxious man in front of him. He balled up his fists only for Tom to hold him back with the help of Rex and Carlos.

"Did I hit a nerve plumber?" giggled Karl.

"You son on a bitch," yelled Mike advancing forwards. "I'm not gonna tell you again get the hell out of here unless you want me to throw you out."

"Can't I stay for the show?" mocked Karl goading Mike further.

Julie stepped in front of Mike. "DAD GET OUT NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE," she yelled voicing her frustrations.

Karl looked at her stunned at the way she put herself in front of the plumber.

"The only reason you came was to ruin mom and Mike's wedding and to think my own dad would ever stoop so low," she sighed disgust clear within her soft voice.

"Hey little girl. Don't talk to your father like that," scolded Edie.

"Oh shut up Edie. Don't you have some poor man's bed to be in?" mocked Gabrielle standing next to the teen.

"Come on Karl," sighed Edie. "Let's leave them to it."

Karl followed her earning displeased glances from the guests. Mike sighed loudly and offered Julie a short smile, which was quickly replaced with a frown as he saw Morty walking towards them.

Susan's friends stood up noticing the sombre expression on his face.

"It's Susan..she..," he began softly. The girls nodded their head in understanding and went to find her.

Mike stared after them in disbelief. "Tom just look after things here. I'm going to go and see what's happening."

He was shocked to see Morty stand in front of him. "Morty what's going on? Where's Susan?"

The old man looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Mike she said she was sorry."

Julie noticed the look of hurt pass his eyes. "Mike I'll go and see what's going on?" she whispered following in the direction of the women.

Mike stood there motionless, unsure of what to say or how to react simply collapsing into a vacant chair.

* * *

Susan was sat in her hotel room gently cradling a picture within her shaking hands and crying softly. Her friends warily walked into the room. 

"Susan honey what's the matter?" asked Bree sitting next to her.

Susan looked up sadly. "I…can't..do..it."

The girls looked at her confused. "Why?"

"I can't marry Mike. All I keep seeing is Sullivan and Mike getting hurt because of me," she whispered.

"Oh sweetie that is not going to happen," reassured Lynette.

"But…but…I don't want anything to happen to Mike. I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it did," she spoke her voice trembling.

"Sweetie nothing is going to happen to Mike. We have police surrounding the area," soothed Gabrielle hurt that her friend had to go through so much pain and on her wedding day.

"I know…but," began Susan.

"But what mom?" asked Julie walking into the room. She had been stood there listening to her mom's fears about Sullivan.

"Julie?" spoke Susan looking up.

"Mom answer this. Do you love Mike?" asked Julie.

"Of course I love Mike," came the soft whisper.

"Than nothing else should matter. Forget Sullivan. Together you and Mike are strong and he's waiting for you outside completely devastated by the turn of events," spoke Julie.

Susan's heart lurched at the pain Mike must be feeling at this moment.

"Mom, Mike loves you and he is out there promising to do so for the rest of his life. If you love him and anyone can see that you do then you're not going to let Sullivan stop you," she whispered.

"She's very wise for a 15 year old," agreed Lynette.

Susan smiled nodding her head and then laughed softly. "Sorry Gabby I've kinda ruined my makeup."

"It doesn't matter we can sort it out," smiled Gabrielle squeezing her hand gently.

* * *

Mike watched for the second time that day as Susan's friends walked down the aisle followed by Julie who gave him a thumbs up. 

He looked towards the front as the bridal march started to play quietly. What he saw next took his breath away. Never in a million years would Mike forget the image of Susan stepping onto the white carpet. She looked like an angel sent down from heaven. She was breathtaking.

Trembling slightly Susan took her first steps towards Mike. Morty felt her tremble and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Focusing her attention on Mike, Susan felt all her nervousness fade away. He looked so handsome in his tux. His face was clean-shaven and his hair was gelled up in his usual state. A smile was gracing his beautiful face, his blue eyes sparkling with love.

Barely breathing Mike watched as Susan slowly approached him. He felt like he was going to fall dead on the spot when the beauty stepped in front of him. He took hold of her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Susan nodded her head. "I am now."

"You look amazing," he whispered. Susan smiled.

"So do you." She bit her lip not believing that this was actually happening. She looked at him not seeing anyone else.

"We are gathered here today to see the union of two souls, two minds and two hearts," spoke Father Crowley as he started to give his speech.

Susan felt extremely light-headed. She was here and it was really happening. Even when she married Karl she didn't feel like this. She didn't take her eyes off Mike. He looked at her adoringly; he was so much at ease it was incredible.

"Susan? Susan?" she came back to reality at the sound of her name.

"Hmm what?" Her response earned a few snickers from the crowd.

"It's time for your vows," smiled Father Crowley."Mike and Susan would like to share their own with you."

Susan took Mike's hand and slid the ring onto his finger. She stared into his blue eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mike I don't really know what to say because you know how deeply I feel for you. From the first moment I met you when you tasted my awful macaroni and cheese."

Mike laughed along with the rest of the guests.

"From the first time I met you I knew there was something special about you. I sometimes wonder why you love me when you could have anyone but I'm glad you do. You gave me love, devotion and our beautiful children…everything," she spoke trying to hold back her tears. "I've enjoyed every moment I've spent with you and I'm looking forward to every moment that is to come. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. My soulmate, my friend, my lover and my husband."

A few tears trickled from both of their eyes. Mike took a deep breath and slid the ring on Susan's finger.

"For years I never thought I would be happy and I would never know such a pure love. I came to Wisteria Lane with the intention of doing a job and getting out of there. I never thought I would meet the love of my life here. Your beauty, your kindness and compassion enthralled me. You made me happy again. You filled my heart with such a wonderful feeling. You still do," Mike said as Susan started to cry.

"You're everything to me Susan. You're the space between my heartbeats. You're the woman I always wanted. You make me a better man and I am looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together. I vow to love you, protect you and make you as happy as you make me."

Father Crowley smiled. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mike grinned at Susan before swooping down and joining his lips with hers. She kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up off the floor and joyfully spinning her around as friends and family cheered them on.

* * *

**The Reception**

Entering the hotel ballroom the guests were amazed at how elegant the place had been transformed. There was an air of fairytale romance about the decorations, garlands of roses were draped along the walls and were wrapped around posts. Delicate gold and silver streamers seemed to float through the air. Balloons placed across each table. Soft music played throughout the room.

Each table was set with a pure white plate and delicate crystal glasses and roses adorned each table. In one corner of the room was the wedding cake along with appetizers in the other.

Mike and Susan walked hand in hand into the room, a loud cheer evaporating from the guests at their arrival.

"Oh Mike it's beautiful," sighed Susan in awe.

"I know but the most beautiful thing in the world is stood by my side," he smiled.

"Why Mr Delfino is that a compliment?" she teased.

"I dunno Mrs Delfino, it could be," he grinned. Susan stared at him lovingly for a few moments.

"Mrs Delfino it sounds perfect," she whispered.

"That's what you are now my beautiful wife," smiled Mike kissing her softly.

"Hey guys, come and join the party," smiled Gabrielle pulling them into a hug.

Susan and Mike followed each thanking people for their warm wishes along the way. Mike led her to their table and she gratefully sat down. Her eyes lighting up with joy as she talked to her friends.

After a while Tom stood up. "Let the speeches begin. Today we have all gathered to celebrate the marriage between Mike and Susan. I know that all of you wish them well and that they have many years of happiness together."

Everyone raised their glasses and saluted Mike and Susan.

Sophie stood up next. "I would just like to say that there is no one more suited for Susie than Mike. He brings her happiness and he loves her. I could not ask for a better son in law. To Mike and Susan."

A few more toasts followed from friends before the meal was served. Mike sat back and watched the guests. He looked over at Susan who was chatting with her friends. He found it hard to believe that this day had come. Susan glanced up and spotted Mike watching her and offered him a tender smile.

Julie walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey Mike."

"Hi Julie, are you okay?" he asked looking at the young girl.

"I'm fine it was a beautiful wedding. I can't wait to meet my prince charming," she sighed.

Mike smiled slightly. "I think you have to finish school first. You have plenty of time."

Julie laughed at the serious expression on his face. "Relax Mike I meant a long time from now. You're already the overprotective dad."

Mike grinned. "Too much?"

"No it's nice," smiled Julie liking the fact that Mike talked to her like an adult.

"It's time for the bride and groom's first dance," announced Bree into the microphone.

Mike walked over to Susan and took her hand leading her to the dance floor as everyone circled around watching them. As the first strains of music began Mike took Susan into his arms.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Mike leaned down and softly whispered. "I love you."

Susan smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you too." She tightened her hold on him breathing in his scent and feeling secure within the comfort of his embrace.

_  
All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

The dim lights and soft music gave the room a surreal look. Everyone watched in awe as Susan's head rested on Mike's chest neither of them caring about anyone except themselves. The love that they had for each other was clear to see.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

As the music ended Mike kissed Susan and everyone clapped. Another song began and the dance floor started to fill up with paired up couples.

* * *

The reception was running along smoothly and everyone was having a great time. They were dancing, eating or taking advantage of the open bar. 

Mike had danced once with Sophie, Susan's friends and a couple of times with Julie.

"Mike it's time to cut the cake," smiled Lynette ushering him towards a giggling Susan.

Mike and Susan stood behind the cake facing their guests. They joined their hands together as they made the first cut. Mike fed Susan some of the cake smearing a little on her face. He bent over and gently licked it off. Susan blushed brightly as the guests whistled and cheered. She also took a piece of cake and fed it to Mike. The cake was served and people danced some more.

Mike was sat with Susan rubbing his thumb across the small of her back in soft circular motions. Susan moaned appreciatively resting her head on his shoulder as she watched her friends dance.

"So what do you say we go and have our own celebration Mrs Delfino?" he murmured nuzzling her neck.

Susan shuddered as his warm breath caressed her neck. "I have to throw the bouquet."

"So throw it then we can get out of here. I have the honeymoon suite all booked and waiting for us," he smiled nipping at the soft skin of her neck.

Susan motioned for Gabrielle and the girls to come over.

"Come on Susan you need to dance some more," laughed Lynette reaching for her hands.

"Actually I was wondering if we could throw the bouquet already. I'm kinda tired," she spoke yawning for emphasis.

Bree smiled at her friend's request. "Okay ladies if you would like to gather round. It's time for Susan to throw the bouquet. She's feeling a little tired."

"And by that she means her and Mike want to get out of here and have a hot and heavy party of their own," interrupted Gabrielle.

"Gabby," spoke Bree shocked. Susan buried face on Mike's chest as she felt her cheeks redden.

Susan held out her bouquet, closed her eyes and threw it into the waiting crowd. There was a mad scramble as some girls tried to avoid it and others went for it.

"Hey that's not fair. You're already married," whined Danielle as Gabrielle caught it.

"Yeah you are," exclaimed Carlos from the corner of the room.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Oh relax Carlos it doesn't mean anything."

Susan and Mike hugged their friends and family goodnight and smiled walking out of the ballroom towards their honeymoon suite.

* * *

Mike picked up a giggling Susan as he picked her up and carried her over the threshold to their room. He shut the door as Susan gaped at the gorgeous room. 

The soft candlelight creating a warm romantic glow rose petals strewn across the bed. She saw a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice and smiled at her husband. Her husband those were two words she would never get tired of saying.

Mike turned to Susan with his sexy trademark smirk. "Alone at last."

"Mike this is beautiful. Thank you for giving me the perfect wedding," she sighed.

Mike smiled her body illuminated in the dark by the candlelight. Mike went over to her and bent down gently kissing her lips. Susan moaned loudly at the contact and threaded her fingers through his soft brown hair. She gasped as he drew his tongue into her mouth spanning his hands across the small of her back. Gently the kiss intensified as he probed her mouth with his tongue. She would never tire off his kisses they were so addictive.

He pulled away gently placing soft lingering kisses against the hollow of her neck working his way towards her shoulders, his tongue searching every inch of available flesh. Susan drew her hands into his jacket shrugging it off his shoulders impatiently as he continued to suckle on her vanilla scented skin.

She moaned as he explored and teased her skin. She made quick work in getting rid off his shirt. Her eyes widening in pleasure as his naked chest came into view.

Mike pulled away smiling he trailed his hands across her back before proceeding to unzip her wedding dress watching as the material glided off her body landing in a heap at her feet. He slipped his hand into her hair pulling out the clip holding it together and watching as it cascaded down her shoulders framing her beautiful face. She stood there shyly in a silky white teddy watching as Mike's eyes lustfully scanned her figure.

Without another seconds hesitation Mike pulled her to his chest devouring her lips passionately as the material of her teddy rubbed against his naked chest. Susan reached out to undo his pants before pulling them down along with his boxers. She took a look at his body he really was gorgeous.

Blushing Susan looked into Mike's eyes. He smiled at her and delicately slipped off the straps holding her teddy in place. It was his turn to stare now. She was so beautiful and now she was his wife.

Susan reached out and lightly ran a hand across his entire body. Mike groaned with desire leading her towards the soft bed.

He held himself above her looking at her with love and passion. Gently he reached out and ran his thumbs across her nipples. Susan jumped slightly at his touch letting out a sigh of satisfaction as her nipples hardened. Mike licked a trail down from her neck to her heaving breasts as he took the first nipple in his mouth laving attention on it before going to the other.

Susan moaned as he rained soft kisses along her body nipping at her skin. She moaned as each kiss and touch left her feeling as if she were on fire. Mike continued kissing his way down her body. Her soft moans and sighs urging him on.

He parted her legs and kissed her inner thighs making her shiver with desire and need. She arched against his hand as he paid attention to her most delicate area, moaning out his name loudly in the quiet room.

Mike knew she couldn't take much more and neither could he. He had to be in her now. Kissing his way slowly up her body he moaned as he reached her lips drawing her tongue out to join his once again. He pulled way gazing lovingly into her warm hazel eyes clouded with lust.

"I love you Susan Delfino," he whispered.

"I love you too. Make love to me Mike as my husband," she whispered.

Mike took her hand and gently nudged her legs apart with his own as he thrust into her awaiting body passion over taking thetwo of them.

That night Susan and Mike made love several more times both unable to get enough of the other. Eventually sleep overcame the two lovers and they fell asleep in each other's arms sharing their first night as husband and wife.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it at least until we get a Mike/Susan wedding on the show. The next chapter will be up soon with the honeymoon. : ) 


	23. Honeymoon Bliss

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. : ) Here we go Mike and Susan's Honeymoon. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Honeymoon Bliss**

The next morning Mike had woke up seeing Susan sleeping peacefully in his arms. The candles had flickered out over the night and a soft beam of light shone in through the window creating a morning glow.

He gazed down smiling at the image of his beautiful wife. She was breathing softly, her head resting on the pillow beneath her and one arm stretched across his chest. Her soft brown hair was fanning her face. He could hardly believe Susan was now his wife. He had found her and then nearly lost her. He figured that fate meant for the two of them to be together.

His stomach growled slightly. He didn't care he was satisfied just lying there with Susan in his embrace. She was everything he ever wanted and then some.

Yesterday was amazing a day that he would cherish for the rest of his life. Susan's vows had meant so much to him, he felt incredibly lucky to have her in his life. A beautiful angel to call his own. He promised that he was going to spend the rest of his life making her as happy as she made him.

Mike tenderly stroked her soft cheek no matter how much he tried he would never get enough of her.

Susan stirred from the warm caress and the soothing motions his fingers were creating on her skin. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Morning Mrs Delfino," he smiled kissing her warmly in greeting.

"Mrs Delfino I like the sound of that," she giggled.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Me too." She sighed as he moved his lips towards her neck gently caressing her thigh with his hand. At that moment her stomach growled loudly and Mike pulled away laughing. Susan pouted at the loss of contact and moved so that she was sitting on top of his chest. Mike instinctively began to react to her naked form. Slowly she bent down softly placing her lips against his teasingly taking his lower lips into her mouth. Mike watched through hooded eyes as she moved back her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So you want to order room service?" he murmured huskily running his hand up and down her back.

She moved down his chest kissing his neck before playfully sucking on his skin.

"They don't deliver the kind of room service I want," she whispered teasing his erection lightly with her fingers.

"Oh and what kind of room service might that be?" he teased as she moved back towards his lips.

"Well if you don't know," winked Susan starting to get off the bed.

Mike moved quickly pulling her into his arms and tickling her sides both of them giving into passion once again.

* * *

Mike walked into the hotel restaurant with his arm wrapped around Susan. He saw their friends had already come down for breakfast and were helping themselves to the buffet. 

"See we are late for breakfast," he whispered looking at Susan.

"That was your fault for jumping in on me in the shower," she retaliated warmly.

Mike leaned down. "You weren't exactly complaining. I seem to recall a lot of moans coming from you," he whispered hotly against her ear.

Susan felt herself blushing from the memory. "I wasn't the only one moaning."

Mike laughed lightly giving her cheek a chaste kiss. "Let's go and join our friends then I can have you all to myself for a week."

"You still haven't told me where we are going?" she spoke looking up at him.

"It's a surprise," smiled Mike. Susan looked up at him through lowered lashes. "And no amount of pouting is going to help," he laughed.

"It was worth a try," laughed Susan walking towards their friends.

"Susan, Mike good morning," greeted Bree noticing their arrival.

"Hi Bree," smiled Susan kissing her friend on the cheek. She did the same to the rest of her friends before sitting down next to Mike.

"So nice of you to join us at last. I take it you had an eventful night," winked Gabrielle earning a sullen look from Carlos.

"What do you think?" responded Mike with a smile. An embarrassed Susan playfully nudging him in the ribs.

She helped herself to some strawberries and pancakes and a cup of coffee.

"Mom were you okay with the twins?" she asked looking at Sophie who was feeding Emma and Jacob.

"Don't worry Susie. They had a great time with their grandma," responded Sophie playfully nipping at their cheeks.

"Where's Julie?" asked Susan noticing that her oldest daughter wasn't at the table.

"Apparently she went to the pool with Andrew and Danielle," answered Bree. "It was a wonderful wedding Susan."

"Thanks I'm glad you were all there," she responded looking at her friends warmly.

"It took me back to the day Rex and I got married," smiled Bree.

"And Bree here just had to spend last night reminiscing about it," smiled Rex teasing his wife,

"Well it's something I'll never forget," smiled Mike looking at his wife.

"Really, I can't remember my big day," joked Tom the smile immediately vanishing from his face when he saw Lynette's shocked expression. "Honey I'm kidding of course I remember."

Lynette's expression softened. "Good."

Susan noticed that Mike had not touched any of his breakfast. "Baby are you not eating?" she asked placing a strawberry against his warm inviting lips.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to keep your stamina up," she whispered quietly.

"Don't worry about my stamina but if it makes you feel better then I'll eat a little."

"Mom, Mike," came the loud yell. They looked up to see Julie coming towards them with Andrew and Danielle in tow. She gave them both a warm hug, which they affectionately returned.

"Hi Mrs Mayer…sorry Delfino," greeted Danielle.

"Hi Danielle and how many times do I have to tell you call me Susan. Did you have a nice swim?" she asked looking at the young girl.

"Yeah the pool here is the best," she replied taking a seat next to her father.

"What time's your flight?" asked Julie looking at Mike.

"Yeah, what time do you set off for the Hawaiian paradise of Maui?" asked Gabrielle.

"We're going to Hawaii?" asked Susan looking at Mike surprise evident in her voice.

"Oh, I take it you didn't know?" spoke Gabrielle feeling guilty all of a sudden,

"No it was supposed to be a surprise," sighed Mike lacing his fingers with Susan's.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry," apologized Gabrielle.

"Now you know never trust Gabby with a secret," grinned Carlos. Gabrielle looked at him with a 'not now' expression.

"Mike, I'm sorry," she spoke regretfully.

"Don't worry about it Gabby," he smiled. "A week in paradise with my wife makes up for it. "

Susan smiled at his words granting him a kiss on the cheek.

"We better get going?" spoke Mike standing up.

"Oh what about the twins and err…it's early," stammered Susan suddenly unable to leave Jacob and Emma especially with Sullivan still roaming the streets.

"Susan we need to go now or we'll miss our flight," spoke Mike.

"But Mike the babies," she protested looking up at him. He saw the underlying fear within her words. He sensed that this must have something to do with Sullivan and her nerves were all over the place.

"Susan, it's okay. We don't have to go," he whispered pulling her into his warm embrace. He would stay in Wisteria Lane if it made her feel better. He would do anything to make her feel safe.

"But..you..you have gone to so much trouble," she spoke sadly.

"It doesn't matter Maui can wait. We'll stay if you want," he explained kissing her forehead gently.

"I won't hear of it," interrupted Sophie making both Susan and Mike turn to look at her.

"Mom, you and Mike deserve this time together," added Julie. "Besides me and grandma will look after Emma and Jake."

"They're right Susan. We are all here and we will look after the twins. You don't need to worry about anything," reassured Bree.

"But what about…" began Susan.

"No, buts sweetie. This is what that scum Sullivan wants for you to live in fear don't give him the satisfaction. You and Mike should go and have a brilliant time," smiled Gabrielle.

"And the twins will be safe with us," supplied Lynette with a warm smile.

Susan was touched by her friends generosity and gave each of them a warm hug. "Thank you."

Turning back to Mike she offered him a small grin. "I guess we're going to Maui."

"Good you both deserve to have some time to yourself," smiled Julie hugging her mom.

Susan and Mike hugged their friends' goodbye. They kissed Emma and Jacob goodbye, a little sad at leaving them alone.

"Wait mom, do you have the hotel number?" asked Susan.

"Yes and I also have Mike's cell number. Go Susie," laughed Sophie.

Susan was about to head for the door when she turned back around. "Maybe you should take the hotel address."

"Baby there won't be a hotel unless we leave now," spoke Mike taking her hand.

Susan said a cheery wave to her friends and family heading off with Mike for their honeymoon.

* * *

**Kahului International Airport **

**Day One**

Susan Delfino suppressed a giggle as Mike picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the arrivals of Kahului International airport.

A beautiful young Hawaiian girl greeted them with a traditional Lei greeting. "Aloha enjoy your stay at Maui."

Mike and Susan smiled at the greeting and thanked the girl. Mike had his arm protectively wrapped around Susan as they walked towards luggage claim.

Mike noticed Susan's tension and handed her his cell phone. "Here call if it will make you feel better."

Susan looked up at him warmly. "Thanks I just need to make sure."

Mike nodded his head in understanding. "Of course, they're your babies."

Susan dialled the number to her house and waited for a response whilst Mike went to look for their bags.

A short while later Mike was still looking for their luggage when a set of arms encircled his waist. He sighed tuning around to be met by the sight of his wife's tantalisingly fleshy lips. The lips that were still kiss-swollen and red glistening at him from under the harsh glare of the airports fluorescent lighting.

"How are the twins?" he asked as she placed his cell phone back in his jeans pocket.

"Fine, everyone's fine," she smiled.

"See I told you everything would be okay," he grinned warmly.

He moved his head about to place his lips against hers when she moved away. "Mike, my bag, it's there," she spoke slightly panicked.

Groaning lightly Mike went to retrieve the item before coming back to join Susan.

"Are you trying to back out of your husbandly duties?" she asked with a wink.

Mike wrapped his arm around her pulling her body up against his own and catching her lust filled gaze. "There are certain husbandly duties I plan to indulge in over and over again," he whispered kissing her gently. Susan tightened her hold on him as the kiss became more passionate. Mike pulled away needing to catch his breath.

"That's always something you'll get a pass in," she winked. He glided his fingers through her soft silky hair.

"Well that's something we will have to test once we getto the hotel," he whispered moving his hand to playfully pinch her rear.

"Mike," hissed Susan embarrassed as passers by stared at them bemused.

Mike laughed lightly pulling her into his arms and leading her out of the airport.

* * *

Susan watched with awe as they passed by the beautiful Hawaiian scenery. The blue sky was cloudless and a soft warm breeze was caressing her skin through the open window of the cab. She was nestled against Mike's figure, her head resting on his chest squeezing his hand every so often to show him parts of the island. 

The cab driver smiled at them stunned by the amount of love radiating of the couple.

"Just think soon it will be us, the ocean and we can do whatever we want," she spoke squeezing his thigh gently her voice barley above a whisper.

"I thought we already did," teased Mike.

Susan looked out of the window as the cab stopped and sighed in awe at the large building in front of them. It was amazing situated next to the sparkling blue ocean. The hotel had a large garden, a pool that seemed to stretch for miles and elegant green scenery.

She turned to Mike who was helping the cab driver unload their bags. "Oh, Mike it's amazing."

Mike grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it. I love it," she squealed meeting his lips. Mike quirked his eyebrow. "I should bring you to a nice hotel more often."

She laughed taking his hand as they walked towards reception.

"Room for Delfino," he spoke looking at the receptionist.

"Aloha and welcome to Maui. Ah yes…we have you here. The honeymoon suite," smiled the receptionist. She looked at the beautiful couple in front of her. Both blissfully unaware of anything but each other.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy your stay and a porter will take you bags upstairs," she smiled handing him the key card to his room.

Mike thanked her warmly. He turned to his smiling wife and refused to let her take another step. He swept her up into his arms and into the elevator. Susan giggled wildly as he carried her towards their honeymoon suite playfully nipping at his neck along the way.

Mike opened the door to their suite and Susan sighed at their scene before her eyes. Mike gently set her down on the floor as she lost herself in the romantic surroundings.

"Susan? Susan? Are you okay?" he asked after she had not said anything for a while.

"I'm fine. Oh Mike this is just beautiful," she sighed her eyes glistening with wonder.

Susan saw a four-poster bed king-size bed dominating the suite with its soft white satin sheets. A soft couch was situated near tall ornate windows. Susan smiled as she walked into the en-suite bathroom. She stared in disbelief as Mike's warm breath caressed her neck.

"Wow…it's…it's..a..big…" she stuttered unable to believe the size of the tub.

"I know," he whispered kissing her neck. "Lots of fun to be had in here."

Susan blushed at his remark and moved out of the room onto their large balcony. She glanced wistfully at the view of the ocean and her grin widened when she noticed their private outdoor hot tub.

"You thought of everything," she teased.

Mike grinned sheepishly. "I like to be prepared." He kissed her softly. "You get settled. I have something to do."

"What?"

"Work stuff," he spoke looking at her.

Susan pouted at his words. "But we're on our honeymoon."

"I know I promise just this once," he whispered kissing her cheek.

"Okay I'll be waiting for you," she replied kissing his cheek before he left.

* * *

Susan was stood near the open windows overlooking the sunset. She loved it here it was so peaceful and serene but most of all they were safe. Safe from the dangers that plagued their everyday life. As the sun started to fall over the warm ocean she sighed loudly, the last few specks of light illuminating her figure. 

"What'cha thinking about?" asked Mike coming up behind her and wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny waist. He silently handed her a glass of champagne.

She could feel him as she moved back against his naked chest. Feel his soft heartbeat, feel the tiny droplets of water falling from his hair onto her exposed neck.

"Just that it's so beautiful here," she whispered taking a sip of her champagne and staring ahead.

"Just like you," he murmured kissing her neck softly.

Susan moaned enthusiastically kneeling back against his chest as he placed soft open-mouthed kisses on her neck and gently pulling her robe to one side as his lips ventured towards her shoulder.

She turned around gently circling her arms around his neck. She licked her lips unconsciously at the sight of her naked husband with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He held out his hand invitingly and she let him lead her towards the couch in the center of the room.

"So did you get done what you needed to do?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah I'm sorry for leaving you alone especially on our first day here," apologized Mike.

"Don't worry about it. I explored the hotel," she smiled tracing her fingers lightly across his chest.

"See anything you liked?" asked Mike taking a sip of his champagne.

"No my mind was on something far more interesting. A certain guy and his amazing body," she teased her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh, looks like I have some competition," grinned Mike threading his fingers through her hair. "What's so special about this guy?"

Susan grinned at his playful tone. "Mmm everything he's got the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen, an incredible smile, the softest most kissable lips. Strong arms to wrap myself in, a sexy tattoo, an incredible body," she giggled at Mike's expression.

"He sounds like the perfect guy," sighed Mike.

"Oh, he definitely is," smiled Susan. She placed her glass on the table in front of her gently prising Mike's away from his hands.

"Hey I was enjoying that," grinned Mike reaching for the glass.

Susan moved so she was sitting down in his lap facing him. She saw the desire in his eyes. "Trust me you'll enjoy this more," she whispered blowing against his ear.

Before he had a chance to react Susan kissed his neck trailing her pink tongue against the rivulets of water making their way down his chest. Mike groaned as she flicked her tongue across his nipples. He pushed her closer to his body running his hands up and down her back. Susan trailed her tongue across his chest making sure that not one inch of skin was left untouched.

She reached the top of the towel, which was covering his manhood from her and playfully tugged at it. Mike deftly stopped her and used his hands to scoop her up; a giggling Susan wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled his face to hers for a searing kiss. Mike expertly walked towards the large inviting bed and placed her upon it hastily removing the robe covering her body from his eager eyes.

Susan grinned at him warmly pulling his head down towards hers as he kissed her soft lips. She moaned as she felt his stubble graze her skin. Getting an idea Mike reached into the champagne bucket sat atop the bedside cabinet and pulled out an ice cube.

Susan looked at him confused then let out a sharp hiss as she felt Mike slide the cool ice cube across her neck towards her collarbone. Her shiver was replaced with a soft moan as she felt his tongue lap up the water trickling down her body.

He guided the ice cube with his tongue towards her breasts watching in delight as her nipples reacted to the pleasure she was receiving. He let the ice cube slide down her body as his warm mouth latched onto her breast laving it lovingly with his tongue, whilst his free hand roamed her body.

"Mike…..please," came the breathy whisper as she arched into his talented ministrations.

Mike moved his lips from her breasts to placing open-mouthed kisses along her stomach gently nipping at the sweet flesh.

Susan sighed her moans urging him on. She grasped at his arms as he kissed his way down her legs before reaching her warm center and teasing her with his talented tongue.

Susan thrashed wildly on the bed as he teased her. "Mike….please…I…need you."

He moved back towards her lips joining their lisp together. She could taste her juices residing on his lips. Moving her legs she tightened them around his waist. Their naked flesh rubbed together in a lover's dance.

"You taste…so sweet," he murmured huskily peppering her face with kisses.

Susan arched off the bed taking his earlobe into her mouth. "Now Mike," she rasped her tone urgent.

He kissed her softly before giving into her please and joining their bodies together. His thrusts quickened with each moan and sigh that escaped from her delicate lips. Eventually he joined Susan in his climax, collapsing onto the warm bed beside her.

Susan smiled and snuggled into his embrace breathing a sigh of contentment.

"So how was your first day in Maui?" smiled Mike kissing the top of her head warmly.

"Mmm it was amazing," she yawned in response tightening her hold on his chest. "I don't want this day to end."

"Sleep, we'll have another like it tomorrow," he whispered.

"Goodnight Mike, I love you."

"Goodnight beautiful. I love you too," he replied before sleep overtook the two lovers.

* * *

**Day Two**

Susan woke the following morning to see Mike sound asleep a faint glow from the windowhighlighting his chest. She smiled and touched his cheek warmly. He was so beautiful she wondered how she ever got so lucky having him in her life.

"Mike? Mike?" she spoke nudging him lightly.

Mike groaned loudly and turned around. Susan sighed at his actions and moved towards him.

"Mike, wake up."

He slowly turned around looking at her through tired eyes. "What is it?"

"Come on you need to get up it's 8am," she smiled brightly.

"Exactly it's 8am and I am going back to sleep," he moaned turning onto his side once again.

Susan unimpressed with his answer tapped him on the shoulder repeatedly. He turned around his expression one of disbelief.

"Don't you wanna come with me? I'm gonna go for an all-inclusive massage," she asked a smile on her face.

He sighed inwardly she looked so adorable. "Great baby have fun."

Susan sighed in frustration as he closed his eyes. She pulled back the covers and got out of bed. " Fine but you don't know what you're missing."

"I'll cope," came the muffled reply he opened one eyewatching as she walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Much later that afternoon Mike had taken care of some business and was stood on the balcony of his hotel suite. He smiled missing the presence of his wife and went to find her knowing that she would be somewhere near the pool. 

Once he arrived by the pool his eyes widened in anger as some guys were stood next to his oblivious wife, their beady eyes roaming her body. Her perfect body, which was covered in a striking red halter neck bikini. He watched as she innocently sipped a cocktail flipping through a magazine.

Susan casually looked around the pool. Her warm hazel eyes brightened in recognition as she saw her husband walking towards her a scowl plastered upon his handsome face.

"Mike, baby what's wrong?" she asked turning her face towards the direction of his scowl. She smiled as she saw the men turn away from his glare.

"Oh baby there's no need to be jealous," she smiled as he sat down next to her. "I have everything I could possibly want right here," she smirked kissing him deeply. Mike wrapped an arm around her tenderly kissing the base of her neck.

He watched her lovingly. "So did you have a nice massage?"

"It was unbelievable. They used this coconut milk and my skin feels so smooth and then I had a facial…and..the sauna is just wow," she responded excited like a child on Christmas Day.

"You sound like you has a great time," he commentated tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah it would have been much better if you joined me though. So what did you get up to?"

"Nothing much. I missed you and came to look for you," he replied kissing her lips.

"So this must be the famous Mike Delfino," interrupted a cheery voice startling Mike.

He looked up to see a young blond-haired woman smiling at them and an equally happy man next to her. Mike guessed that the guy must be in his mid-thirties whilst the woman seemed much younger.

Noticing the confused expression on his face. Susan explained. "Mike, this is Katie and Daniel Ford. I met Katie in the spa."

"Nice to meet you," grinned Daniel offering Mike his hand.

"Err…you too," responded Mike watching as they sat down next to them.

"Here Mike, we got you a drink," smiled Katie offering him a colourful cocktail.

"It's delicious. It's know as Mai Tai," spoke Susan urging him to try it. Mike took a sip of the concoction and was surprised to find it wasn't that bad.

"It's nice. I still prefer a beer though," he spoke wrapping an arm around Susan who snuggled into his embrace.

"By the way I saw how you reacted to them men and believe me I would have done the same," encouraged Daniel kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Men and their macho pride," remarked Katie earning a roll of the eyes from Susan. "Susan told me you were hot Mike I had no idea that you would be this hot."

"Are you hitting on my husband?" laughed Susan.

"Just pointing out a fact," smiled Katie.

"So are you two here on a honeymoon?" asked Mike wanting to change the subject.

"No it's our one year anniversary," declared Daniel proudly.

"Congratulations," smiled Mike then turned to Susan. "Maybe we'll come back here for our anniversary."

"So Susan do you and Mike have any children?" asked Katie.

"Yeah I have a daughter, Julie who's 15 and we have twins a boy named Jacob and a girl Emma. They're 8 and half months," she smiled fondly.

"Oh, so you've been married before?" asked Katie. "Doesn't that bother you?" she asked looking at Mike.

Mike stared at her incredulously. "No why would it?"

"Yeah Katie lay off the poor guy," warned Daniel.

She pulled on her sunglasses and turned to Susan. "Now tell me all about the wedding."

* * *

That night Susan held Mike's hand and her sandals in the other. She felt the warm grains of sand beneath her feet as they walked along the beautiful beach. Content to listen to the ocean as waves splashed together. Every so often a soft trickle of water would wash up to their feet. 

Mike stopped suddenly taking Susan by surprise. "Susan, what's wrong?"

She looked into his concerned blue eyes. "Nothing's wrong."

He placed a soft hand on the side of her face. "Come on Susan. I know there is something bothering you."

"Mike…do you…I mean are you bothered by the fact…that I was married before?" she spoke feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Mike laughed at the question. "What? Why would you think that?"

"It's just…you know…" she stopped unsure of how to continue.

"Is this cos of what Katie said earlier?" he asked gently.

"I…not just…something Edie…" she mumbled looking away.

"Hold on, you're worried about something Edie Britt said. As for Katie who cares what she thinks. Susan I was married before too," he spoke.

"But?"

"Look baby two days ago I married you Susan. The love of my life, being with you is all I need and all I ever want," he said wanting her to have no doubts over his feelings.

He moved to pull her into his arms. She breathed in his scent. "What if one day you wake up and feel different?"

"Susan Delfino, I will love you fro the rest of my life. Being with you is the happiest I have ever been," he responded sincerely kissing her forehead.

"Me too. I'll love you forever Mike Delfino," she smiled feeling reassured. He picked her up and span her around on the beach. Susan shrieked loudly as he placed her down in the cold ocean.

Playfully she kicked up her foot splashing his t-shirt with the water. Mike grinned as he pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Susan moaned biting lightly on his lips as his tongue played with hers. He pulled away looking into her eyes.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered his voice hoarse. Susan nodded her head in agreement and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace as they walked back towards the hotel.

* * *

**Day Three**

Mike groaned loudly as Susan led him into another shop. "What is it with you and shopping?"

"I need to get some gifts for everyone back home," she explained as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Ask me again why I am letting you drag me into every shop on this island."

"Because you love me," she smiled.

"I must do," he replied with a wink.

"I'll treat you to something. If you just hold on for another couple of hours," promised Susan.

Mike looked at his watch. "Susan it's almost 4 pm. We have been shopping since 10 this morning."

"And we got lots of goodies," she smiled pointing towards the bags hanging from his arms. "Do you think Emma will look cute in this?" she asked holding up a pink Hawaiian skirt.

"She's just a baby Susan. She'll look cute in anything."

Pleased with his response Susan took the purchase towards the cashier along with several other items she picked up along the way.

"Is that it?" laughed Mike handing the smiling shop assistant his credit card.

"No we still have one more stop," she spoke picking up the bags and leading him out of the store. She hooked her arm with Mike's as he stared at her in annoyance.

"Trust me this one you'll like," winked Susan.

"I doubt it. That is exactly what you said about every other shop," he smiled.

"Come on baby I told you I would treat you." She stopped in front of a lingerie store. Mike wearily looked up and a grin formed on his face. Susan noticed the quick smile that passed his face. Men they were so predictable.

"I was hoping you could help me pick out some sexy new lingerie. Of course if you're not up to it we can always go back to the hotel," she whispered suggestively trailing a hand down his chest before pulling him in the opposite direction.

"I can cope," added Mike all too quickly. Susan looked at him a twinkle in her eye. "No Mike, it's okay after all we have been here since 10 am."

"Susan a few more hours won't hurt. I mean in case you need a second opinion or…something."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah I'm only thinking of you."

"You're so sweet," she smiled.

"Besides the quicker you buy something, the more fun we can have later tonight," he spoke quirking up his left eyebrow.

"Remember the last time I surprised you with that brand new black lace bra and panty set with the pink ribbon. It lasted about five seconds before you tore it," recalled Susan.

Mike's eyes lit up at the memory. She had definitely surprised him. He had a terrible day and Noah was pressuring him into finding out something about Deidra. He walked upstairs towards his bedroom and was shocked to see Susan sat on top of his bed waiting for him.

"That was your fault for looking so damn sexy," he whispered kissing her neck.

Susan laughed at his response. "It was your hands that pulled it off." She took his hand and led him into the store.

* * *

**Day Four**

Susan was resting on a sun lounger basking in the glorious rays when she felt a hand trail down her arm. Opening her eyes she saw the beaming face of her husband and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey sexy," he replied kissing her deeply. Susan sighed circling her fingers around his neck and drawing him towards her eagerly roaming her hands across his back. It didn't matter that they were in a public in front of dozens of people all that mattered in that moment was the two of them.

Susan pulled away softly, her eyes glazed. "That was a nice welcome."

She looked around noticing the envious stares of a group of women who were obviously eyeing up her husband. She smiled he was hers. The most generous, perfect, sexiest man in the world and he loved her.

Mike held out his hand to her and she looked at him confused.

"Come on," he urged a mysterious grin on his face.

"Where are we going?" she asked sitting up and taking his outstretched hand.

"Scuba-diving," smiled Mike proudly. Susan laughed out loud. "I don't scuba dive."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Neither do I but it's going to be great."

"How do you know if you've never done it?" she smiled standing up and picking up her bag.

"Trust me," he responded. "It's at this point called Hawaii Reef."

She smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace setting off on their new journey.

* * *

"So once you're down there. You should see all sorts of amazing sea creatures," informed the instructor looking at Susan and Mike as well as a few other people who decided to try the activity.

"What..if..something happens?" asked Susan a little fearful at the idea.

"Nothing will happen. As long as you keep your regulator on, you should be fine," reassured the instructor. Mike smiled at Susan and she offered him a small one in return.

"Okay remember you can come back on the boat at any time. And last but not least have fun," finished the instructor.

People eagerly jumped into the water. Susan watched, as Mike was about to do the same. Mike looked back at her. "Susan?" she watched as he walked back towards her. "You don't have to do this. I understand."

Susan knew that this was something that Mike had wanted and smiled. "It's okay I trust you."

He took her hand and after counting to ten she grasped Mike's hand jumping into the ocean with him.

* * *

**Day Five **

Susan was in the large spacious shower rinsing out the shampoo from her hair and quietly singing to herself. She felt the warm jet spray of water stream down her body onto the tiled surface of the shower. Smiling she poured a generous amount of shower gel onto the washcloth.

Mike walked quietly into the suite throwing his cell phone carelessly onto the bed. He could hear the faint running of the water and the sweet voice of his wife as she sang to herself.

"Susan?"

"Mike, is that you?" she called in response. "I'll be out in a minute."

Mike sat restlessly on the bed running his hand through his hair. A few seconds later Susan emerged from the bathroom with only a soft white towel wrapped around her body. He grinned as she sauntered towards him droplets of water falling from her hair onto her exposed shoulders.

"Susan, you just had a bath this morning," he spoke confused.

She stood in front of him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "That was more pleasure than an actual bath."

"Well you're gonna have to remind me," smirked Mike playfully tracing the top of her towel before pulling her gently into his lap.

He reached forwards and kissed her soft lips gently at first before deepening the pressure and drawing out her tongue to play with his. Susan moaned appreciatively as his teeth played with her lower lip. She started to feel the familiar heat build up in her body and tangled her hands through his soft locks kissing him back just as feverishly. Mike trailed his hands towards the top of her towel and reluctantly Susan pulled away.

"Mike, we have dinner plans," she sighed as he moved to kissing her shoulder.

"We'll go later," he mumbled huskily lightly nipping at her skin.

Susan moved backwards creating some space so she could think clearly. "Mike we need to go now. I told Katie and Daniel that we would meet them."

He rolled his eyes. "Can we just not go? An evening with her constant screeching, reminds me of Edie. Plus we will have more fun here."

"I know but she cornered me and I had to accept," laughed Susan picking up her dress. "We can have our own fun once we get back."

"I'll hold you to that," winked Mike heading for the bathroom.

* * *

The restaurant was situated on the far end of the island. The atmosphere was lively and loud Hawaiian music was being played. Mike and Susan were sat at an outdoor table listening to Daniel and Katie talk eagerly about their plans.

Mike clenched the beer bottle in front of him trying hard to look interested in what they were saying. He looked at his wife; she looked stunning in her white dress, the neckline swooping slightly to tease him with a hint of cleavage. She was beautiful watching the Hawaiian dancers with interest.

"So Mike I was just saying you should come down to Miami," spoke Daniel looking at him questionably.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just really busy at the moment," sighed Mike.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and turned back to watching the entertainment.

"Anyone here know how to sing?" asked the lively host jumping onto the stage.

"Susan does," yelled Mike pointing towards his wife.

Susan quickly turned to Mike a mortified expression on her face. "Mike, I can't."

"Of course you can. Just don't do a rendition of 'New York New York' dedicated to Karl," he teased.

"No Mike, I….not in front of all these people,"she stammered nervously.

"Oh come on Susan, I'll join you," laughed Daniel pulling her towards the stage.

Mike sat back in his chair watching as his wife introduced herself to the captive audience. His eyes gleamed proudly as she began singing.

"The dawn is breaking. A light shines through. You're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you."

"So Mike you really love her?" asked Katie playing with a cocktail stick.

"Of course I do," replied Mike amused at the question.

"You think she'll stick around? I mean to go from a lawyer to a plumber. Not that you're not an attractive man," she spoke hastily edging her seat towards his.

Mike turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I was just asking an innocent question," she snickered. "You know if you wanna get out of here. They won't notice," she whispered placing her hand on his thigh.

Mike moved away hastily stunned at what she was suggesting. "I thought you were Susan's friend. I only came here cos of my wife. I've got better things to do then listen to you whine for the rest of the night," he replied coldly standing up and walking away.

"Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme," sang Susan. She saw Mike leaving the table. She was confused and watched the anxious face watching as she stopped halfway through the song.

Daniel looked at her questionably and she unenthusiastically tried to finish off the song.

"Out of the doubt that fills my mind. I somehow find. You and I collide."

Susan called after Mike unsuccessfully getting no response as he walked towards the bar never once glancing in her direction.

* * *

"Why the long face handsome?" asked the waitress smiling at Mike. She placed a glass in front of him and filled it with a drink. Mike smiled at her gratefully and swallowed back the drink in one fluid motion.

"Nothing just some people my wife met here," he replied.

"They not giving you a fair go?" she asked.

"Something like that," grinned Mike.

"Well you can stay here and keep me company," she suggested filling up his glass.

Ten minutes later Susan had found Mike sat at the bar laughing with a pretty young waitress both of them sharing what looked like a joke.

"Mike," she spoke tapping him gently on the shoulder.

He turned around at the soft voice and smiled. "Hey you wanna go back to the hotel?"

"Mike what are you playing at?" she demanded angrily seeing him next to the woman who was obviously flirting with her husband.

"Susan, what?" he spoke confused at her outburst.

"Dinner, you left me there with Katie and Daniel," she bit back angrily. "All night you've been in a mood refusing to talk to them."

"Susan I am not gonna spend an evening with two equally arrogant and condescending people. Oh and your supposed friend Katie came onto me while you were on stage," yelled Mike angry that she was sticking up for them.

"Hey how about a drink," smiled the waitress hoping to avoid any tension.

"Look, he is my husband so stay out of this," glared Susan.

"Susan, you asked me to come and I did cos I wanted you to be happy," began Mike.

"Yeah it looks like it while you're sat here flirting with her," she fumed pointing at the waitress.

"Susan, this is ridiculous."

"Okay Mike that's fine. You stay here and do what you want. I don't care," she yelled making people turn to stare in her direction. She looked at Mike once before storming off in the opposite direction. He called out to her but she refused to look back walking across the moonlit beach.

* * *

Mike walked into the hotel suite. It was dark and quiet. He was feeling guilty for the stupid fight he and Susan had almost half an hour ago. They shouldn't be fighting it was their honeymoon.

He looked around the room; calling out to her he received no response. He noticed the doors to their private balcony were open and carefully he walked towards it.

Stepping onto the balcony he saw various candles surrounding the hot tub and what he saw next took his breath away. Susan was sat in the tub looking at him through lowered lashes.

"What's going on?" he spoke his eyes roaming over her body.

Susan moved across the spacious tub, resting her arms on the side as Mike stood in front of her. Steam rose from the tub and droplets of water pooled on her skin.

"I'm sorry about tonight," she spoke her tone a soft whisper.

Mike knelt down beside her and placed his hand against the side of her face. " Susan, I'm sorry too."

"I don't want to fight…not on our honeymoon," she whispered closing her eyes against his tender touch.

"Me neither. I don't want to ever fight with you," responded Mike kissing her forehead sweetly.

"So Katie threw herself at you?" she asked tracing her fingers softly across his cheek.

"Yeah but the only woman I want throwing herself at me is you," he smiled. "I guess we have some making up to do."

"Hence the candles and the hot tub," she smiled tugging on his t-shirt.

"So what's the plan?" he asked innocently moving forward and kissing her cheek.

"How about you get out of those clothes and join me," she said quietly.

She moved back in the tub invitingly and Mike pulled off his clothes slipping into the tub. He grinned mischievously as she moved towards him. His lips touched hers caressing and welcoming the gentle warmth building up between them. She moaned into his mouth, the subtle shift of her body causing the tiniest graze of flesh on flesh.

"Mmm that was nice," she moaned her eyes half closed in passion.

Mike moved towards the edge of the tub. Susan knelt back against his chest sighing deeply as he poured them both a glass of champagne.

"Mike, are we okay?" she asked voicing her inner fears.

"We're more than okay," he reassured wrapping his arms around her chest.

"And we'll be…our future. You'll be here right?"

"Susan, I'm always going to be here for you," vowed Mike. "No matter what."

"This is nice, just being here with you. The stars looking down on us," she spoke trailing her fingers up and down his arm.

"Just nice. Let's see what we can do about that," he teased softly moving her hair away from her neck. He placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck and softly moved his strong steady hands up her back before resting on her shoulders and gently kneading them.

Susan moaned at the soft sensations he was creating within her body. The way his fingers delicately kneaded her soft flesh. She responded beneath him feeling her body gave way to his soft seduction. The bubbling of water heating their bodies. She sighed his name contently enjoying the ticklish sensation as he nibbled along her shoulder. She grasped onto his thighs with her free hand furiously rubbing her fingers up and down his smooth skin.

She smiled at his reaction and turned her face to look into his shining blue eyes. Their lips met in an urgent, frantic kiss tongues duelling together in desperation hands exploring every inch of skin they could find. Susan placed her glass on the edge of the tub and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his smooth forehead, his perfect nose and both his cheeks. She kissed his lips ever so softly before nipping skilfully at his jaw line. Her hands making lazily circles across his firm abdomen.

Mike groaned at the slow tantalising movements arching his head back in pleasure. Susan kissed his exposed throat sweetly licking at the soft surface.

Mike's hand crept up slowly, his fingers tracing contours across her hips and stomach. He felt her shiver beneath him. Shifting slightly she rubbed her leg against his, pressing her pelvis against his.

Soundlessly Mike kissed the hollow of her neck dragging his tongue across it as she moaned audibly. He turned them around slowly pressing Susan against the edge of the tub. He smiled wickedly before his lips descended to her pert nipple, taking the puckered skin into his mouth and delivering a suckling kiss. Susan gasped eyes half closed as Mike continued to nip, suckle and practically worship her breasts. His hands drifted over her hipbone trailing up her thighs as she bucked against him grasping tightly onto his broad shoulders.

"Mike…baby I need you," she whined.

"Patience Susan," he chuckled against her neck moving his hand down to the apex of her thighs.

"You're such a tease," she moaned taking his earlobe into her mouth and suckling on the soft skin.

Mike smiled brightly before spanning his hands across her soft stomach gliding his index finger between her thighs. Susan's breath hitched at the close proximity of his fingers gently teasing her.

The warmth and urgency he was creating within her heightened her senses. She was panting now, her mouth barely forming coherent words. No thoughts ran through her mind just the delicious sensations of his lips and tongue, his erection pressed against her hips as he explored her body with his hands.

"Oh God, Mike I need you," Susan rasped drawing his lips hers for a soft kiss, his fingers scraping his scalp. The water bubbled around them. Susan smiled at him lovingly. Mike sighed as he slid into her gently peppering butterfly kisses against her neck as he filled her with shallow thrusts. Susan moved against him wrapping her legs around his waist lightly. "Mike," she whispered. "Oh yes."

"Oh, Susan what would I do without you?" he whispered back against her lips kissing her gently as his speed increased. Passion for this incredible woman consuming his entire being.

Susan arched against him. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You'll never lose me," Mike replied happily licking his lips and kissing her forcefully. Susan responded in kind and smiled against his lips as his movements changed and her eyes closed.

"Mike….please…harder…."

He looked as the moonlight glowed against her skin. Just the faint whisper of the waves crashing against each other was all they heard.

Her orgasmic cry filled the silence and his name passed her lips in ecstasy. "I love you," she spoke catching her breath.

Mike smiled at her beautifully. He softly kissed her shoulder. "I love you too. This was a great way to make up," he smiled raising his eyebrows.

Susan chuckled lightly. "Glad to see you approved."

Gently tracing his fingers up and down her arm, he looked into her warm hazel eyes. "I'll be here for you Susan whenever you need me."

She was beyond touched by his words and felt a soft tear slip past her eyes. She loved this incredible man more than anything. The love they shared was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Mike's lips quirked into a small frown. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked gently wiping away the tear.

"I'm just so lucky to have you in my life. I really do love you Mike Delfino," she declared truthfully.

"I love you too. Now how about we get out of here and continue making up inside," he grinned suggestively.

"I thought you would never ask," she smiled letting him help her out of the hot tub and guide her towards the bed.

* * *

**Day Seven**

Susan was sat in front of Mike kneeling back against his chest, her legs spread out in front of her. The last remaining specks of light were falling against their skin as the sun set across the ocean.

Mike's fingers lazily drew patterns on her bare arms and she sighed feeling the grains of soft white sand beneath her feet. Mike had surprised her earlier on in the day with a romantic picnic on the beach. They had sat together in a secluded area eating delights such as strawberries, chocolates and drinking champagne.

"This was amazing. Thank you Mike," she said turning her face to look at her gorgeous husband.

He smiled at her there was nothing he loved more than seeing her happy. "It was just a picnic."

"No, I don't mean just this. This whole honeymoon it's been paradise. I almost don't want it to end," she whispered lightly tracing her hand across his cheek.

Mike took her hand and bought it to his lips kissing it gently. "It has been, just you and me. I'll never forget it."

"Me neither," she smiled warmly.

"But tomorrow we'll be back with Emma, Jacob and Julie," he spoke. Susan smiled at the mention of her children. She had missed them and was looking forward to giving them a big hug when they got back home.

"Mike, once we get back there's still Sullivan to deal with," she began nervously.

"We'll get through it Susan," he interrupted silencing her fears.

She relaxed a little at the omission and snuggled into his chest holding onto him tightly. Mike twirled his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe one day we can come back here," suggested Susan.

"Of course we can," murmured Mike softly against her ear.

She kissed his jaw softly. "I'll be sad to leave but we have all our wonderful memories to look back on."

"Yeah it's been amazing," he smiled. She gazed into his warm loving blue eyes.

"How about we go and make some more."

Mike grinned pulling her into his lap and rolling them around so she was resting on the soft blanket beneath them. "What exactly are you suggesting Mrs Delfino?"

She raised herself up on her elbows, his face was just inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath tickling her face. Smiling mischievously she darted out her tongue before pressing her lips against his stubble-covered jaw lingering there for a few seconds. "I think you know."

Mike kissed her deeply and helped her up. She smiled as he picked up the picnic basket before taking her hand. "What are we waiting for?"

Susan knelt against his chest as they walked along the beach back to the hotel. Both knowing that this was a week they would cherish forever.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Well the honeymoon is over. Feedback is welcomed. Will have the next chapter up asap. 


	24. Christmas Cheer

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews. They make my day. Sorry it took so long but I finally have this chapter up. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Christmas Cheer**

Mike smiled at Susan who was stood outside the door to their house. "So we're back."

She turned to him softly. "Yeah we are. Are you prepared for the hundred and one questions my mom and Gabby will have for you?"

Mike laughed lightly. "I think I can manage. On the other hand maybe we should make a run for it."

Susan traced his cheek lightly before placing her lips upon his ever so gently. Mike moaned softly enjoying the taste of her strawberry flavoured lips teasing his own.

An eager Gabrielle who loudly announced their return to everyone opened the door. Mike and Susan pulled away giving Gabrielle a warm hug. Sighing softly Mike followed his wife into the house. He had barely placed the bags down before Susan's friends and family started kissing them and pulling them into hugs.

"It's nice to have you back," smiled Bree holding Emma in her arms. Susan smiled at her daughter who held out her chubby little hands to the familiar figure.

"Wow you're positively glowing," marvelled Lynette hugging her friend. Susan smiled at them following the excited chatter and walking into the lounge.

Mike was startled when Julie came to hug him affectionately. "Welcome back Mike."

Smiling at the teenager he lightly ruffled her hair. "Thanks Julie, you look good."

He took a seat on an empty chair and looked around the room for his son who was nowhere to be seen. Just then Sophie hurriedly rushed into the room with Jacob in her arms.

"Mike, Susie. Welcome home," she exclaimed a little too loudly.

Mike smiled at her as she handed him his son. "Hey little guy I missed you," he spoke kissing his round cheek. Jacob laughed gleefully playfully pulling at his dad's chin.

"So how was Maui?" asked Gabrielle. "I have been pleading with Carlos to take me there."

"It was beautiful," smiled Susan looking at her husband.

"Oh do you have pictures?" asked Lynette.

"Yeah they need to be developed," replied Susan. She laughed as Emma fidgeted in her lap pointing her arms towards her dad. Susan set her down on the floor and watched proudly as she crawled towards him.

Mike picked up his daughter. "Hey princess." Emma babbled softly as her dad's stubble tickled her chin.

"I gotta tell you Porter and Preston adore the twins," smiled Lynette. "They'll be disappointed at not seeing them as much."

Susan smiled. "Well they are always welcome at their Aunt Susan's. I got them some gifts," she said leaving the room returning a few moments later with several heaving bags.

She handed each of her friends their gifts and gave her daughter and mom something too.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to do this," smiled Bree touched at the thought.

"It was no problem, me and Mike wanted to do something to thank you for being here," she explained taking a seat next to Mike.

"We were glad to do it," responded Gabrielle warmly. She actually enjoyed looking after the twins although she would never admit that to Carlos.

"Well I know you will both be tired. So we will see you later," suggested Bree. Lynette and Gabrielle followed each saying goodbye with Susan promising to meet them for poker tomorrow afternoon.

Once they left Susan turned back to her mother. "Thanks again mom for looking after Julie and the twins."

Sophie hugged her daughter warmly and looked at Mike who was tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you and Mike go and get some sleep. You must be tired from the flight."

Susan nodded her head tiredly and kissed the twins before taking Mike's hand and leading him upstairs.

"You know this is the first time we will share the bed as husband and wife," whispered Mike circling his arm around the waist.

"Don't get any ideas," yawned Susan. "I just want to sleep." Mike chuckled lightly following his tired wife into the bedroom.

* * *

**The Next Afternoon**

"Oh Susan it looks gorgeous," sighed Lynette looking at the honeymoon pictures.

As promised Susan had come by for the poker game at Lynette's house. She had missed spending time with them. For the past half hour they had been talking about the honeymoon rather than actually playing poker.

"It was perfect," reminisced Susan thinking about everything they had done.

Gabrielle noticed the dreamy look passing her friend's face and couldn't resist taunting her. "Looks like someone spent most of the time in the hotel suite," she laughed waving her hand in front of Susan's face.

Susan felt a deep blush covering her cheeks. "No…we went scuba diving," she responded quickly defending herself.

"Rex has always wanted to do that. How was it?" asked Bree glancing at her cards.

"It's so exhilarating," smiled Susan drinking some of her wine.

"At least now that you're back you can tell detective Copeland about the phone calls," spoke Lynette.

"What phone calls?" asked Susan.

Lynette looked at the apparent confusion on her friend's face. "Ahh nothing..it's.."

"Lynette come on, I know something is going on," interrupted Susan looking at her friend for answers.

"I thought Sophie would have told you. There have been some weird phone calls to your house. Someone rings but doesn't speak or say anything," explained Lynette.

"Honey, I'm sure it's nothing," spoke Bree trying to reassure her friend.

"Look I'm sorry but I have to go," she whispered running from the house as her friend's called after her.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do this," yelled Susan pacing around the room. 

"Susie please keep your voice down. The twins are asleep," spoke Sophie trying to calm her daughter.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Were you ever going to tell me?" snapped Susan.

"Susie I didn't want to worry you," explained Sophie.

"Worry me? That's just great mom. Guess what? I am worried," she sighed. "I know it's him. It's him and you didn't even tell me."

"Hey what's going on? I can hear you all the way from outside," came the gentle voice of Mike as he entered the room.

Susan turned to him wildly. "Your mother-in law has been receiving some anonymous phone calls that she hasn't bothered telling us about."

Sophie turned to Mike. "I didn't want to worry you. Not on your honeymoon."

Mike walked towards Susan grasping her by the arms. She looked up at him and he could see the fear pooling within her eyes. She was trembling and her skin felt cold to his touch.

"Susan, hey baby it's going to be okay," he soothed. He hated the fact that she was here asking him for protection and sanctuary. The simple little things he couldn't grant not while Sullivan was still out there.

"Mike….I'm scared…I'm really scared," she rasped out her lower lip trembling.

Times like these he felt a failure. Susan deserved someone who didn't bring all this turmoil and pain into her life. Yet however many times he thought about this the more he knew deep down inside that he couldn't let her go. Not ever.

"It's going to be okay…shhh..baby," he whispered within the shell of her ear.

Susan grasped onto him tightly her wet tears soaking through his t-shirt. Mike held her in his embrace, hisown heart breaking at her pain.

She looked up at him through tear filled eyes. "I…err…don't wanna lose you."

Mike kissed her forehead. "You won't. I promise." He shivered at the coldness of her skin. "Geez baby you're freezing. We need to get you upstairs."

She nodded her head nervously. "No Mike please don't leave me."

Mike turned to Sophie. "I'm gonna go and take her upstairs. Could you keep an eye on the twins?"

Sophie nodded her head in agreement as Mike led his trembling wife upstairs into thehaven of their bedroom. Once upstairs he led her to their warm bed. Susan sat down motionlessly lifting her legs onto the inviting bed. Mike silently pulled the covers over her shaking form.

"We'll be okay Susan," he spoke kissing her cheek warmly.

Susan reached out for his hand. "Stay with me."

Mike pulled off his shoes and wordlessly got into the bed. He pulled her into his arm as she rested her head on his chest listening to the faint sound of his heartbeat until sleep consumed their bodies.

* * *

**One Month Later**

In a dark empty apartment twenty minutes outside Wisteria Lane stood a lone figure. The figure of Sullivan held a bottle of beer in one hand and a photograph of Mike Delfino in the other. Cursing loudly in the quiet room he fumed with rage and threw the bottle against a nearby wall watching in pleasure as it shattered into tiny shards.

"FUCK YOU DELFINO!"

Running a hand through his unkempt hair he held the picture to his cold calculating eyes. He had to be careful, no one could find out where he was not until he was finished with Delfino. He wasn't going to rest until his body was rotting in the ground just like his brother but unlike his brother's, Mike Delfino's death would be painful and slow.

Turning on the old radio he frowned disgustedly as Christmas songs chimed out of the tiny object. He could see it now the vision of Delfino preparing for Christmas with his family. That son of a bitch should be dead not buying gifts and decorating Christmas trees.

Sullivan knew he had to be careful not to let his guard slip. He knew Paul Young would keep his mouth shut. He wasn't stupid. It would be too easy to attack Delfino at Christmas and that stupid idiot detectiveCopelandwould probablyhave extra police guarding the house.

No, he was going to wait and go after him when they least expected it. He picked up another picture of Mike kissing Susan. Maybe he would start with his wife. She was beautiful. He smiled sadistically remembering the last time he kidnapped her. Her whimpers, her cries for Delfino each night. The way her body used to recoil in horror when he touched her smooth skin. The cries of pain that slipped past her mouth when he was torturing her. It was like a gospel choir to his ears. Perfect harmony.

To kill her would be perfect, the ultimate revenge. Delfino's life would fall apart and he would be standing watching victoriously form the shadows before dealing him his final blow. Sometimes he even surprised himself at his genius ideas.

He smiled broadly as 'Jingle Bells' came on the radio. Turning up the volume he scrawled into the card in front of him before placing it in a festive red envelope. "Merry Christmas Delfino."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Mom, we're back," yelled Julie struggling with the bags in her hands. Receiving no response she called out again. Still no answer. Julie turned to Mike fear in her eyes.

Mike's body immediately stiffened and he dumped the bags onto the table. "SUSAN? SUSAN?"

He walked into the lounge seeing his beloved wife sat on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs rocking back and forth.

Mike knelt down next to her taking her warm hand. "Baby what's wrong?"

She looked at him fearfully. "I..errr thought it was …Bree..or…or…I..didn't."

Making no sense of her words Mike saw the crumpled up envelope in her hand and gently took it. He saw a festive Christmas card and opened it softly. What he saw next sent a rush of fear through him, a chilling message scribbled in Sullivan's distinctive handwriting.

_**Merry Christmas. Enjoy the day with your loved ones, as it will be your last. The clock is ticking.**_

Mike threw the card on the floor and started pacing angrily around the room.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed loudly making Susan and Julie look at him in shock. Mike punched the wall in anger feeling lost and weak. A short sting of relief went through him and he continued beating at the wall with his fists frustrated that Sullivan was covering his tracks so well and that the police couldn't find him.

"Mike…Mike stop it you're scaring me," screamed Susan pulling his arms away from the wall with as much strength as she could muster. She looked at his bleeding hands and tears slipped down her face. "You're hurt."

Falling into his arms she cried softly as he stroked her back gently. "Shhh baby I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Susan held onto his arms frantically. "We won't let him win. We're gonna be okay. Right?"

Mike nodded reassuringly knowing that what she needed right now was to feel safe although his heart told him they would never be safe not until they found Sullivan.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Susan was heading downstairs about to call for Mike when she heard him playfully talking to the twins. Walking into the lounge she was astounded at all the wrapping paper and presents strewn across the floor. Her house looked like a herd of elephants ran through it.

Mike looked up and saw the frown covering her face. "Hi beautiful."

"What happened in here?" she asked walking past the mess and sitting on the floor next to him.

"Nothing I just gift wrapped the twins Christmas presents," he declared proudly.

"All this, you spoil them," smiled Susan watching as her son tried to pick up a piece of ribbon with his hands.

"It's their first Christmas Susan, they deserve it," he responded his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Speaking of first Christmas. It's going to be our first one with me as your wife," she spoke trailing a finger up his arm.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he joked laughing lightly at the hurt expression on her face. "I'm kidding Susan I'll never forgot any time we spend with each other. I have a present for you," he winked pulling her onto his lap. Susan straddled his legs placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Really, let me see," she asked excitedly.

"Nope you have to wait till Christmas Day," chided Mike.

Susan held out her lower lip in a pout. "Aww you're no fun."

Mike trailed a gentle hand up her back before taking her lower lip between his and placing a soft kiss on the warm skin. Susan moved suggestively on his lap.

Mike pulled away after a few more seconds. "A few more weeks isn't that long."

"I guess not. Anyway you have to wait too," relented Susan.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Come on, we need to pick up Julie from the mall and get a Christmas tree."

Susan picked up a babbling Jacob while Mike got Emma. "Come on guys lets go shopping for your first tree."

* * *

**A few Hours Later**

Mike placed the large Christmas tree in the lounge with a loud groan. Julie smiled at the relieved expression on his face. Susan followed him into the room with the baby stroller.

"It's perfect. Now we just need to decorate it," sighed Susan.

"Now? You want to do that now?" asked Mike incredulous.

Susan answered him with a bright smile. "Yeah, Julie the box of decorations."

"I'm on it," laughed Julie heading into the garage with a reluctant Mike following behind.

An hour later an exhausted Mike was sat on the floor. Emma was sat on his chest playing with the tinsel on his t-shirt. Susan and Julie were adding the finishing touches to the tree.

"Mom, I promised to meet Danielle. Is that okay?" asked Julie noticing the time.

"Sure sweetie, you go and have a good time," smiled Susan hugging her daughter. Picking up her bag she left the house with a small wave to Mike.

Susan was standing on the small ladder reaching up on her tiptoes to add the last gold bauble to the tree.

"Mike how's it look?" she asked interested in his opinion.

Mike was too preoccupied in the image of his wife's toned legs than the actual tree. He watched her tiny figure accentuated by the white skirt she was wearing.

"Perfect and the Christmas tree isn't that bad either," he responded cheekily.

Susan turned around at the playful tone of his voice. "Ha ha very funny."

Climbing gently off the small ladder she was met by his open arms. Without a word he placed his lips against hers softly. She responded warmly twirling her hands around his neck.

"Mmm what was that for?" she sighed a dreamy look on her face.

He dangled a piece of mistletoe in front of her eyes. "It's tradition."

Susan smiled at him lovingly and pulled his head down towards her own. "Well who am I to argue with tradition." Just as his lips were coming into contact with hers the doorbell rang forcing them apart.

"Uggh I guess I better answer that," moaned Susan. Mike pulled her to his chest entangling their lips together in a searing passion filled kiss. Their senses immediately heightened with the taste of each other.

He ran a soft hand across her cheek. "Okay you can answer it now."

"You're a tease," smiled Susan heading for the door.

Mike picked up the remaining decorations. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around the smile on his face disappearing with a scowl at seeing Karl stood next to Susan.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax plumber, I just came to drop off some presents for Julie," scoffed Karl. "Nice Christmas tree."

"Well now that you have you can leave," retorted Mike watching his every move.

"What aren't you going to offer me a drink or some egg-nog?" asked Karl folding his arms.

Mike moved forwards his tall muscular frame putting Karl to shame. "In case you forgot, me and you are not friends. Last time I saw you was at **my** wedding which you tried to ruin," he snarled.

Karl laughed loudly. "Oh come on plumber."

Susan stood next to Mike. "Karl just leave. You know you have Julie on Christmas Eve."

"Actually I am away on business," he responded.

"On Christmas Eve, don't lie Karl. You can't do this to her. She is your daughter," yelled Susan.

"Susie Q, it's business okay. I'm sorry tell her I will see her on New Years Eve," mumbled Karl.

"Why don't you tell her yourself," spoke Susan bitterly.

"I don't have the time," snapped Karl becoming angry at the questions.

"Oh yeah what do you owe her. I mean you're just her father. Mike here has been more of a dad to Julie than you have ever been in her entire 15 years. Just go Karl get out of here," yelled Susan.

"Susie Q…" protested Karl.

"Get out Karl," she demanded loudly. Karl left the house seething with anger.

Susan turned to Mike in frustration. "I can't believe he would do that to her."

Mike turned to Susan. "What did you ever see in that guy?"

"Karl was a starter marriage. Boot camp. Preparing me for something better next time," she smiled recalling the words Mike had said to her after their dinner date at Bree's.

Mike smiled at the memory how she was so shy when he caught her naked outside her house. "Come on let's put the twins to sleep. It's been an eventful day for them."

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Susan moaned softly as she felt soft warm lips torturing her with pleasure. It was such an amazing dream. Opening her eyes slowly she saw it wasn't a dream and Mike was playfully nipping at her skin with his soft warm kissable lips. He smiled at her adoringly watching as she woke up.

"Mmm that is a nice wake up call. Better than any alarm," she sighed watching as his hands trailed over her skin.

"Morning beautiful, Merry Christmas," he sighed kissing her lips eagerly.

Susan smiled arching slightly to offer him more access sliding closer to his welcoming body.

"Merry Christmas," she muttered as she nibbled along his jaw and neck. Her legs entangling with his muscular ones. Mike threaded his fingers through her soft hair.

Susan's eyes closed as he planted a soft kiss on the sensitive skin just below her ear. His lips moved lower sliding along her throat. He released her hair and kissed her deeply his tongue probing her mouth.

Trailing his hands softly across her back he slipped it under her silky red chemise gently pulling it over her head wanting to see her naked. His hands cupped and caressed the bare flesh. Susan looked at him desire evident on his face, passion burning in his soft blue eyes. She found herself once again struck by his beauty. He was her gorgeous amazing husband.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered huskily kissing the soft mounds of her breasts teasing her with need and desire.

Susan gasped loudly as his lips closed around her taut nipple. She whimpered softly as his tongue teased the area, her hands grasping onto his shoulders.

Mike smiled as he felt her shudder beneath him dragging his tongue across her soft skin he kissed each bit of her body feverishly. His every touch and caress was gentle.

He looked at her warmly he knew that the woman lying beneath him, his wife was the most special person in the world. His hands slid along her hips, making her moan gently and rise up off the bed.

Susan moaned his name softly; taking a shaky breath she slid one hand through his hair and pulled his head down for a kiss. Her kisses became more urgent. Mike playfully sucked on her tongue. Several long and heated kisses later Susan broke off the kiss to catch her breath.

Mike watched her flushed kin, her lips slightly swollen. Unable to resist any longer he slowly gripped her thighs before thrusting into her welcoming body.

"Oh…Mike…I love you," gasped Susan feeling herself tighten around him.

"I love you," he rasped out catching her lips in a hungry kiss. He thrust into her gently feeling her walls clench around his member.

Passion overtook the two lovers as they proceeded to back in the love and devotion they had for each other.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Bree," greeted Susan and Mike as their friend opened the door to let them in. 

"Merry Christmas," smiled Bree hugging her friends. "Come on in everyone else is already here."

Susan and Mike walked into the house with Julie and the twins. Susan looked at her daughter. She knew Karl had hurt her. This morning when they sat around and exchanged Christmas gifts Julie had remained sullen not even receiving an IPOD from Mike managed to cheer her up.

"Julie sweetie, are you okay?" she asked stopping her daughter.

"Yeah mom I'm fine," she smiled.

"I know that your dad…" began Susan.

"Look it's his loss. I have you and Mike plus my baby brother and sister. I couldn't ask for a better Christmas," she explained trying to reassure her mother.

"Hey Julie, come on we're all upstairs," yelled Andrew from the top of the stairs.

Julie smiled at her mom and Mike before following Andrew and joining her friends. Mike noticed Susan's confused face.

"Hey baby, she'll be okay," he spoke softly.

"I know, I'm glad we have you," she smiled kissing him softly on the lips. At his confused look she pointed up at the ceiling. "Mistletoe its tradition."

Mike followed his beautiful wife into the lounge greeting Rex, Carlos and Tom who were bonding over beers.

"Hey man Merry Christmas," smiled Carlos handing him a beer.

Mike gratefully took the drink joining in with their conversation.

"Merry Christmas Gabby, Lynette," smiled Susan hugging her friends.

"Oh Susan that necklace is beautiful," sighed Gabrielle admiring the garnet and diamond necklace Mike had given her earlier that morning.

"Thanks," replied Susan settling Emma and Jacob on the floor in the playpen with Penny.

Lynette handed her a glass of champagne, which she took. "So how are the twins?" asked Susan looking at Lynette.

"Outside causing havoc as usual," laughed Lynette.

"This is nice all of us together for Christmas," smiled Gabrielle.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend it with," declared Susan truthfully.

Christmas dinner went well. Soft music was playing in the background and conversation flowed between the friends. Everyone had toasted Bree on her outstanding feast and she had made a toast of her own to their continued friendship and love.

* * *

A short while Mike was sat in the empty chair with Susan on his lap. He looked at her warmly as her fingers played with her necklace. 

Gabrielle was sat in front of the fireplace with Carlos whilst Bree, Rex, Lynette and Tom were sat on the couch chatting quietly to each other.

"Thanks for today Bree but we better go and put the kids to sleep," smiled Lynette hugging her friend.

"Oh okay. Thanks for coming. It's been a pleasure," replied Bree.

"We better go too," spoke Mike looking at Susan. She nodded softly and headed for the stairs softly calling Julie.

"Mom, we're watching movies here. Is it okay if I come back later?" asked Julie appearing at the top of the stairs.

"It's fine with me but you need to ask Mrs Van de Kamp," she spoke.

"Oh Susan, it's fine. I'll make sure Andrew walks her home later," agreed Bree.

Susan hugged her friend goodbye taking Emma from Mike. "Thanks for having us Bree."

"Think nothing of it. Thanks for all the wonderful presents," she smiled.

With one last goodbye Mike and Susan left for their own home.

* * *

Susan smiled, at Mike who was resting on the floor Emma and Jacob asleep next to him under the tree. She slowly walked towards him settling on the floor the twins between them. 

She turned on her side looking at Mike. "So did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Yeah the best one ever," he smiled watching her lovingly.

"Me too. I love you Mike. We'll have more right?" she asked.

Mike nodded softly. "Of course this was the first of many. I love you Susan Delfino."

Susan smiled at the admission and they both quietly watched their sleeping babies. Everything was perfect for now.

**TBC **

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you all think? I will have the next chapter up in a few days. Just need to type it up. Thanks for reading. 


	25. First Birthdays

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews.Onto the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 25: First Birthdays **

"Mike do you have the balloons?" Susan yelled from the kitchen.

She was frantically rushing around with plates of food and decorations whizzing in and out of the kitchen.

Mike laughed at his wife's antics joining her in the kitchen he held a pink balloon in front of her face. "Susan, everything is gonna be okay relax."

"But there's so much to do..and..and.."

Mike took her hand and kissed it softly. "It's fine we've got plenty of time."

Susan smiled brightly. "Can you believe it, our son and daughter are celebrating their first birthday today."

"I know it only seems like yesterday when they took their first look at the world," he smiled fondly recalling the memory.

"The year has gone by so quickly," said Susan a little sad at the thought.

"I know but it's been amazing," spoke Mike touching her cheek.

The sound of a soft cry filled the baby monitor and Susan looked at Mike. "Looks like someone knows it's their birthday. I better go and get them ready for their big day."

"I'll finish up in here," smiled Mike holding up a handful of balloons.

Susan made her way upstairs to the soft cries of her children. "Hey guys I'm here."

She picked up a crying Emma. "Hi sweetie happy birthday," she smiled kissing her rosy little cheek. Emma cooed and babbled happily as her mother set her down on the floor.

Jacob cried for his mother's attention and Susan made her way to her son. Looking into the crib she smiled lovingly. He looked so much like his father it was incredible. It was like looking at a mini version of Mike. She reached down softly pulling him out. "Happy first birthday Jake."

Walking to the drawer she pulled out their birthday outfits. She dressed Jacob in a soft blue jumper with 'Daddy's Little Star' written on it and tiny little pants.

"You look very handsome Jake," she whispered tickling him softly.

Turning to Emma she changed her daughter into a soft pink princess dress. She smoothed her soft wispy brown hair. "There you go Emma you look just like the princess that you are."

Her daughter babbled loudly at the warm expression on her mother's face. Turning softly onto her small hands and knees she crawled a few inches before gently standing on her short little legs walking eagerly towards her mother.

"Oh my god, Emma you're walking," Susan gasped loudly. "MIKE…MIKE…COME UP HERE."

Mike who had been downstairs placing the presents outside stopped what he was doing and ran upstairs when he heard his wife's yelling.

"Susan, what is it?" he asked watching her beaming face. She pulled on his arm and dragged him into the nursery.

"What..the.." he began. He looked in shock as his daughter was walking softly around the room. She fell on her bottom but managed to pick herself up again when she saw her dad.

Mike turned to Susan. "This is amazing."

He watched as his daughter took her first steps around the room tears of happiness welling up in his eyes.

Susan touched his hand, she was so glad that Mike was experiencing this joy. No one deserved this more than her wonderful Mike.

"Hi princess," he smiled picking up his daughter. "You took your first steps and on your birthday you're so clever."

Susan smiled as Jacob held his hands out to Mike wanting to be held as well. "Da..da…dada..da"

Susan turned to her son not sure if she heard right. "Mike, did you hear that ? Jake just said..he just said his first word," she laughed picking him up. "Who's this Jake?" she asked pointing to Mike.

"Da..da," gurgled the tiny boy happy at the attention he was receiving.

Susan kissed his cheek. "Yeah it's your daddy."

Mike hugged his wife looking at her with pride in his eyes. They both stood there in companiable silence cherishing their family.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Susan smiled at her children as they were sat in the garden playing with their toys. The garden had several balloons all over the place and a huge table full of presents and food.

Gabrielle noticed her friends lost expression. "They really are beautiful Susan."

"Thanks," smiled Susan. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "Beautiful just like their mom."

Susan's friends sighed at the obvious display of affection watching the loving look that passed their faces.

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say we are proud to be their god-mother's," spoke Bree delicately placing a pretzel in her mouth.

"Just one question, why the bouncy castle?" asked Lynette pointing at the bright yellow object.

"Yeah reminds me a bit off the water bed Carlos and I broke in Cancun," revealed Gabrielle earning a burst of laughter from her friends.

"When was this?" asked Tom having no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh, nothing something Gabrielle shared with us at Bree's dinner party," smiled Lynette.

Susan gasped as she felt someone grab at her legs. She looked down to see, Porter, Preston and Parker hugging her.

"This is the best party ever Aunt Susan," exclaimed Porter.

"Yeah we love the bouncy castle," yelled Parker.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're having a good time," she smiled looking at the boys.

"Uncle Mike can Emma and Jacob come with us?" asked Preston looking at him.

Mike crouched down softly. "No not till they are older. It's too dangerous for them."

"Oh, mom we're gonna go and see who can jump up and down the most," smiled Porter running away with his brothers.

"Not too much you'll make yourself sick," yelled Lynette.

"We won't," they chorused mischievously. "Hey Julie come and play with us please," they asked seeing the young teen enter the garden. She would baby-sit them occasionally and they all liked her.

"Okay but I'm not going on the castle," she laughed joining them.

"Okay boys get over here. It's time for Emma and Jacob to blow out their first candle," called Lynette determinedly.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good," moaned Parker clutching his stomach.

"Yeah well I warned you about playing on the bouncy castle," sighed Lynette. Parker whined and stood next to his dad.

Mike held Jacob in front of the cake, whilst Susan held Emma with Julie stood in between them.

"Smile," called Bree taking a picture of the five of them. Gabrielle placed a candle on each of the cakes lighting it carefully.

Mike held Jacob's hands as his fascination with the burning flame provoked a new interest.

They all sang 'Happy Birthday' and Susan helped Emma blow out her candle as Mike did the same for Jacob. The twins babbled loudly as everyone clapped.

"Hey, that's cheating. Aunt Susan and uncle Mike helped them," protested Parker.

"That's because Emma and Jacob are too young to do it themselves," explained Tom looking at his son.

* * *

The cake was served and Susan watched as Emma bounced around on Bree's lap while Gabrielle played with Jacob. She looked at her husband who was stood in a corner talking to Tom.

"Honey, what are you thinking about?" asked Bree looking at her friend.

"Nothing, just how lucky I am," whispered Susan in reply.

"Sweetie, no one deserves this more than you. The day Mike came into your life and ever since then I have never seen you as happy as you are with him," spoke Gabrielle laughing as Jacob pulled at her necklace.

"Thanks guys, I love you all," admitted Susan touched at their friendship and love.

She looked up to see Mike stood in front of her. "Susan are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled brightly. "What's going on?"

"I'm just gonna go out to the truck and get some cable wires for Tom. I'll be back in a second," he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Mike when's the next baby due?" teased Gabrielle.

"I dunno," laughed Mike. "Maybe we'll have to try later tonight," he winked mischievously looking at Susan.

Susan blushed as he walked away in the direction of his truck. Bongo who was tied up in the far end of the garden started barking furiously and pulling at his chain.

"Hey boy what's wrong?" asked Mike unsure of why he suddenly started acting this way. "Stay Bongo, I'll be back in second."

Susan watched as Mike left Bongo and continued walking to his truck. Mike looked up as someone stepped in front of him blocking his path. He looked at the person his eyes widening in shock.

Susan watched as a figure knocked into Mike. Maybe it was Tom, she looked around but Tom was stood at the bouncy castle with Parker. She looked at the figure dressed in complete black clothing a hat covering their head.

It was all too quick, he cold feel the coolness of something piercing his flesh. An considerable amount of pain seared through his body. He looked into the cold calculating eyes of Sullivan. He was unable to speak nothing escaped from his lips all he could feel was something warm seeping through his t-shirt.

"Goodbye Delfino," sneered Sullivan. His face widening into a malicious grin as Mike looked up fear in his face. His blue eyes clouding over with pain and disbelief.

Susan watched confused as Mike stood next to the figure. Just as quickly as it was there, the figure disappeared. She suddenly felt uncomfortable something wasn't right.

"Susan, what is it?" asked Bree looking in the direction of her friend's gaze.

Mike walked towards Susan his hand clutching his chest. She stood up quickly fear coursing through her veins.

"Mike?"

Mike took each agonizing step towards his wife. She ran towards him and he stumbled weakly into her arms. Susan fell onto the soft grass with his weight. She gasped as his blood covered hands and let out a piercing scream.

"M……I….I.IIIIIIIIIIKKKKKK…E."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and towards the direction of the blood curdling scream.

Julie saw her mom holding Mike's bloodied form in her arms. "MIKE…..MIKE…NO..NO," she yelled running towards him.

Bree stepped in front of the emotional teen holding her back. "NO..NO…LET ME GO," she screamed falling to the ground with a sob.

"Tom, call an ambulance NOW," demanded Lynette.

"Mike…Mike..hold on please," cried Susan tears trailing down her face.

Mike coughed painfully. "It..hurts..so..much."

Susan pulled off her cardigan placing it tightly against the wound to his stomach. It was no use, the crimson flow of blood wouldn't stop soaking the flimsy fabric.

"WHERE'S THE AMBULANCE?" she yelled becoming hysterical. The sounds of Bongo barking, the twins and Julie crying rang through her ears.

"Hold on baby…you're going to be fine," she whispered brokenly.

"It's too late," he said weakly.She grabbed his hand tightly. "No, don't say that."

Mike closed his eyes fighting back the tears threatening to consume him. "I don't want you to be….be..upset."

"Mike…I can't..lose..you. You're.. my husband dammit, you can't leave . You promised in your vows you would be here forever. You can't go," she choked out grasping his hand even tighter.

"I'm sorry," he began letting out a sharp gasp of pain.

""No..Mike…no," she argued. Her friends watched the painful scene each comforting the other; silently willing the ambulance to arrive.

Mike smiled at her thinly raising a trembling hand to her cheek feeling the tears from her eyes run onto it. "We…we..did..it. he …couldn't stop…us..from…getting married..and..we..had…a…family," he whispered coughing painfully.

"Tell…them…Emma..and..Jake..and..Julie..tell them that I was..so..proud to be their dad…and I..love..them all very much," he spoke tears falling from his eyes. He would never get to see them grow up, graduate, get married and have a family off their own.

"Don't speak..like this. Don't leave me Mike," sobbed Susan.

"I'll always be with…with you, no matter ..where..I…am," rasped Mike. "Take…care..of everyone."

"Mike I love you. I can't go on not without you."

"I'm so grateful..that…I..met you..Susan..I will love you forever. I'll miss you," wept Mike.

Susan knelt down and placed the lightest of kisses on his dry lips. He responded for a moment before she felt and heard his last shuddering breath escape his lips.

"NO…MIKE….NOOOO," she screamed painfully collapsing against his chest.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay don't hate me but Sullivan is a nasty piece of work Let me know what you thought. Next chapter up soon. 


	26. Pain

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews and the awesome response you have given to my other fic 'The Way Back To Your Heart.' You guys are seriously the best. Italics represent flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Pain**

Susan held Mike's limp body in her arms, her sobs echoing loudly through the fraught silence. She looked at his bloodied form. His eyes were closed almost peacefully. She longed to see his sparking blue eyes looking at her mischievously as he teased her with hidden innuendos.

"Mike wake up," she sobbed painfully burying her face in his neck. The warm tears cascading freely from her eyes onto his cold skin.

The stench of blood was overpowering her senses and she shook him forcefully. "Get up dammit. Wake up Mike."

She could hear the distant sirens of the ambulance and feel the warmth of someone's hand upon her shoulder. She refused to acknowledge the presence. She couldn't breathe it was too painful. She wanted him to open his eyes. She wanted her Mike to wake up and hold her in his arms telling her everything was okay and that he loved her. She didn't want to live without him; her life existed solely because of Mike. If he was gone then there would be no point to anything.

"Susan, sweetie the paramedics are here," spoke Lynette biting back her own tears.

Susan watched numbly as someone moved her out of the way. She watched thorough hollow eyes as they performed CPR on a motionless Mike,her husband. She tried to speak but no words escaped from her mouth only broken sighs.

She looked at them as they prodded him with needles trying to revive him shouting out useless medical words she couldn't understand.

"Don't hurt him," she cried out painfully looking at the nearest paramedic.

The other lifted up Mike's shirt and Susan's eyes widened in shock at the large protruding slash sliced into his perfect chest, blood oozing out of it freely onto the soft grass beneath him.

"Sweetie don't look at it," urged Lynette trying to move her away from the scene.

She could hear the broken cries of Julie as Bree tried to comfort her. Turning around quickly Susan violently threw up the contents of her stomach. How could this be happening? She couldn't lose him; they had so much to do together.

"Please help Mike…it'sour children's…birthday," she sobbed falling into Lynette's arms.

Carlos walked through the gate noticing the horrific scene. He walked towards his wife who was trying to keep her own tears at bay.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Gabrielle turned around to the sound of her husband's voice and hugged him fearfully.

"Oh Carlos…it's Sullivan…he stabbed Mike…and none of us noticed till it was too late," she cried. Carlos held his wife as he looked at the heartbreaking image of Susan.

"We have a pulse it's faint so we need to move," spoke the paramedic.

Susan looked up at the sound of his voice. Mike was breathing. He was still fighting for them.

"I…errr..I'm…coming…with you," she spoke defiantly.

The paramedic nodded in agreement as they carefully placed Mike onto a stretcher. She gripped his hand tightly. He was still so cold and motionless.

"Talk to him say anything to try and keep him with us," explained the paramedic looking at Susan.

Susan nodded her head getting into the ambulance and praying to whoever was listening to save her Mike. "Please baby you need to hold on."

* * *

Susan was sat anxiously in Fairview General Hospital. She kept asking for the nurse to tell her something but they just looked at her sadly mumbling something about her poor husband. She wanted to scream at them for not helping Mike. Why were they sat around drinking coffee and chatting about their plans for the weekend when her husband was bleeding to death and fighting for his life?

She looked up once again as the doors opened and in rushed her friends and a devastated Julie.

"Mom," she whispered falling into her arms.

Susan painfully fell to the floor as they cried over the man they both loved so much. Susan cried loudly for her husband, friend, lover and soulmate whilst Julie cried for the man she considered to be her father. The man who treated her as his own and who loved her as equally as he did his own biological children.

Susan's friends watched painfully all silently comforting each other. Susan stroked her daughter's hair softly, her broken sobs travelling throughout her body.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Bree looking at her tearfully. Susan stood up allowing herself to be pulled into her friend's embrace.

"Why Bree? Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," whispered Bree sadly.

"Mike…he's…a..good…person…he's..never..hurt anyone. He doesn't deserve this," she choked out.

"I know honey. I know," cried Bree. "I've told Rex as soon as he hears anything he will let us know."

Susan looked up her eyes shining with tears. "I…don't want to..lose..him."

"You won't," comforted Lynette.

"Susan, Mike's a fighter he's gonna come through this," assured Gabrielle gently.

Susan nodded her head sadly hoping that they were right. "The twins?"

"Don't worry we left them with Tom and Carlos," reassured Lynette.

Susan thanked her softly. "When Mike wakes up he can give them their birthday presents," she spoke trying to remain optimistic.

"Of course, I bet he has spoiled them," joked Gabrielle knowing how much Mike loved the twins.

Susan felt her eyes tearing as she recalled the earlier events of the day. How happy Mike had been when Jacob said 'dada' and when Emma took her first steps. He had laughed joyfully telling her that he was so happy to have met her and that they had Emma and Jacob. She felt a tear slip past her eyes at his words.

"_Julie, the twins and you complete my life Susan. I love you."_

She turned to Bree voicing her fears. "He is going to be okay isn't he?" 

Bree noticed the silent doubt within her friend's voice and told her what she needed to hear. "Of course he is going to be just fine."

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and they all waited anxiously for news. Susan continued to grow more and more frustrated with each passing second. Why were they not telling her anything? What was taking them so long? Rex had come out on various occasions telling them that he was still in surgery other than that he refused to say much. Susan could tell something wasn't right in the way his eyes stared at her sorrowfully.

The doors swung open once again and she looked up only to see detective Copeland walk in with twoofficers.

"Mrs Mayer," he began.

"It's Delfino," she whispered. "I'm Mrs Delfino."

The detective pulled up a chair sitting next to her. "Of course I'm sorry."

He looked at her friends sat around her and her oldest daughter crying gently.

"Mrs Delfino, I would like to ask you some questions," he spoke his tone gentle.

"Can't this wait detective? We are waiting for news of Mike," asked Bree.

"I understand that and I sympathize but it's important that we get all the facts whilst they are still clear in your mind," he explained looking at Susan. "Now you were having a party. What was that for?"

"It's our…our…children's..first birthday…today," she answered.

"Did you notice anything strange? Was Mike acting weird at all?" he asked jotting down notes in his book.

"What? No…we…we…were…"

"Detective is there a point to all this?" asked Gabrielle noticing her friends wavering tone.

"Mrs Delfino."

"No," she spoke blinking back the tears. "Everything was great, he was happy and we were all having a good time," she stopped unable to continue.

"Where was Mike when Sullivan attacked him?" he asked.

"Err…he..went…to…the…truck…to..get something. I can't remember," she whimpered.

"He went to get some cable wires for my husband Tom Scavo," informed Lynette.

"And…then…then..he was stabbed," wailed Susan falling into Bree's arms resting her head on her shoulder.

"No one saw this?" asked detective Copeland.

"No…it…was…we were sat at the bottom end of the garden and Mike was at the top. The music was playing loudly and we didn't notice anything till it was too late," spoke Bree.

"What about Sullivan?" he asked softly.

"My husband went after him but he disappeared," responded Lynette.

The detective wrote down the information in his book. "Thank you for your time and we will need to speak to Mike if he wakes up."

Susan looked up startled at his words. "If? He is going to wake up," she yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Mrs Delfino but at the moment we are treating this as a murder."

"HE'S NOT DEAD," she yelled furiously.

"With his extensive injuries," he began.

"Since when have you been a doctor? Don't tell me what's going to happen when you know nothing about this," she yelled throwing a nearby magazine towards him. "GET OUT."

"Detective I think you should go now," demanded Bree.

He nodded in agreement looking at the broken woman in front of him. "I'll be in touch Mrs Delfino."

* * *

Another hour had passed as they waited for news on Mike. Each time the doors to the waiting room opened, all eyes snapped to whoever entered only to be disappointed to see some random person. No one spoke each contemplating their own thoughts.

A tall man entered the room his face drawn with Rex at his side. The doctor looked at his chart before speaking.

"Are you Mr Delfino's family?" he asked politely.

"Yes," answered Susan frantically standing up. "How is he? How's Mike?"

The doctor took a deep breath slowly gazing at everyone present. Concern evident on their faces for the man he just operated on. This was part of the job that he did not enjoy.

"The injury Mr Delfino sustained is quite serious. The puncture went straight through his body, and in the process severed his liver. He had substantial internal bleeding which caused his body to go into shock and he flat lined twice on the operating table."

"Oh god," whispered Susan turning into the comfort of Bree's arms.

"We tried as best we could to repair the damage and managed to stop the bleeding but I'm afraid the injury is too severe," he explained.

"What are you trying to say?" interrupted Julie.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I don't expect him to make it through the night," he finished completing his diagnosis.

Susan turned desperately to Rex. "Rex tell me he's wrong. Tell me Mike's going to make it?"

Rex looked at his friend sadly. "I'm sorry Susan."

"NO!" Julie screamed falling to the ground with a sob.

Susan's body slumped against the wall as tears began to trail steadily down her cheeks. She could hear nothing but the doctor's words playing over and over again.

"_I don't expect him to make it through the night."_

* * *

Susan walked quietly into the room, the silence filling her heart with dread. All she could hear was the faint sounds coming from the machine that were keeping her husband alive.

She looked towards the bed and saw his sleeping form. Gently her legs moved off their own accord towards the bed. She gasped in pain as she saw the grazes on his face. His throat was red and raw. He looked ashen there was no way to tell if he was dead or alive had it not been for the machines. She took the seat next to his bed and lightly touched his hand.

"Mike..I hope you can hear me. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to celebrate our babies first birthday," she whispered sadly.

Susan rubbed her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand. How was she supposed to say goodbye to him? She couldn't. To say the words would mean giving up. Giving up on their future and everything they had built together.

"You need to fight Mike…for…us…I..can't live without you. I….don't…want…to…live..without you," she sniffled resting her head on his good arm being careful not to hurt him.

The doctors had to be wrong. Mike was strong he was going to wake up and be with her forever just as he promised.

"We…have…so..much…to…do..together. I love you Mike…you…need…to…wake..up baby please wake up."

The tears slipped past her eyes and onto his arm. She cried loudly until her sobs eventually ceased and she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

A week had passed and much to the amazement of Susan and the doctors Mike was still hanging on.

Susan was at the hospital everyday her friends and family were getting worried for her. She was painfully drawn and had lost weight. She refused to eat only having the occasional few bites when her friends forcefully sat with her.

She talked to Mike everyday about the weather, the twins and how much they missed their dad. She even bought every sports magazine there was and read to him articles about his favorite baseball team. Anything to try and get him to wake up and come back to her. She would fall asleep in the hospital some nights and no one would move her. She was grateful for that at least. She hated leaving Mike in the cold miserable hospital and going home to an empty bed without him holding her each night. it was only a matter of time before her Mike would come back.

* * *

The figure in the bed opened their eyes blinking softly as their eyes adjusted to the brightness of the small white room. He turned his head groaning slightly at the pain that travelled through his body. What was he doing in a hospital?

The fragrance of freshly cut flowers fought its way bravely through the sanitised aura of the room. The only sound that penetrated the quietness was the faint ticking of a distant clock.

Turning his head, the first thing his eyes focused on was a cheap painting of the sea hanging crookedly on the far wall. He looked around the room trying to get used to the surroundings in which he seemed to be confined.

He was just about to call out when he saw her walk sadly into the room. Her head was down and a sad gleam was visible in her eyes. Clearing his throat painfully he watched as she looked up at him. She blinked furiously and he found himself smiling at the action.

"Mike," she whispered. "Oh my god you're awake." She ran towards him dropping the magazine she was holding onto the floor, Carefully she circled her arms around his neck he could fell tears slip onto his neck from her eyes. He breathed in her scent and his arms hung limply at his sides as she peppered his face in kisses of relief.

"Thank god I was so worried and I knew you would come back," she spoke hastily.

Susan stopped noticing Mike hadn't said anything and looked at him concerned. "Mike?"

"Who are you?" he asked confused.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Next chapter coming soon as well as n update for TWBTYH. :) 


	27. Lost Memories

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm not a doctor so there might be some mistakes but I researched the condition very carefully. So just excuse any odd mistake: )Italics represent flashbacks. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Lost Memories**

Mike looked at Susan as she pulled away from him. "Who are you?" he asked once again.

Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mike was asking her who she was. She moved off the bed quickly looking at him with sadness.

"Mike?"

"I'm sorry but do we know each other?" he asked oblivious to the immense heartache she was feeling at that moment. Her soft voice was faltering and she was looking at him tearfully.

"Are we friend's?" he asked when he didn't receive a response.

Susan turned away, the harboured tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and turned to face him glancing at his confused face. His soulful blue eyes searching for answers.

"No we're not friends," she whispered looking at him. "I'm your wife."

"WIFE?" Mike squealed out the word in disbelief. "No you're lying."

Susan looked at him painfully she hadn't been expecting him to say that. He had called her a liar. She watched as his face creased into an angry scowl. His broad shoulders slumped and she heard him quietly sigh.

His eyes travelled over the woman who was claiming to be his wife. His gaze moved nervously down the length of her left arm and settled on the wedding ring she was wearing. He looked at his left hand he couldn't see his own ring. But that didn't mean anything he was practically naked in just a hospital gown.

The silence that filled the room was almost deafening. "Where am I?"

"Fairview General Hospital," she responded sombrely. He looked at her once again utter helplessness in his eyes.

She needed to get out of here. It was too much. Mike didn't even recognize her. His eyes were cold as they drifted over her figure. There was no warmth radiating from those blue eyes she loved so much. She looked at him sadly before fleeing the room.

Mike watched the broken woman go not even bothering to stop her. He didn't even know who she was. All he wanted was to get out of this hospital and go home. If only he knew where he was.

* * *

Lynette, Gabrielle and Bree watched as Susan tearfully ran down the hospital corridor. They had come by to see if there was any news on Mike and by the looks of it something serious had happened. 

Gabrielle stood up immediately stepping in front of her friend and pulling her by the arms. "Susan what's wrong?"

They all looked at her concerned as tears flowed down her face and she struggled to breathe. "Mike…he's…he's…awake."

"I don't understand," spoke Lynette. Mike was awake wasn't her friend supposed to be happy?

"He doesn't recognize me…he's …not Mike," she cried painfully grasping onto Gabrielle and crying on her shoulder.

"Where is he?" asked Bree. How could this be happening? Why was her friend suffering more heartbreak?

"In the room," she sniffled. "He's not there..he's..cold…and..when…I…told…him..we..were..married he called me a liar."

"Come on sweetie. We'll go and talk to the doctor," assured Bree. Susan nodded her head silently allowing her friend to lead her towards the room once more.

* * *

Mike was nervously twiddling his thumbs and moving his feet when he heard the door to his room open. He looked up and saw her walk in again. He could tell she had been crying from the redness of her eyes and immediately felt guilty. He knew he was probably the cause. He stared at the woman who claimed to be his 'wife'. 

Sure she was beautiful, her soft wavy brown hair framing her delicate face. Her eyes were the most amazing color of hazel he had ever seen. He noticed that she didn't come towards the bed this time instead opting to stay next to the wall. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for hurting her but he didn't even know her name.

He watched as the doctor walked into the room and smiled politely. "Hello how are you? Now I'm going to ask you a few questions. It's standard procedure. Do you know who you are?" he asked simply.

Mike nodded his head in response. "Yeah Mike Delfino."

"And can you remember anything about being stabbed?" asked the doctor searching his eyes for a reaction.

Mike looked at him. "Stabbed I don't remember?"

The doctor nodded his head in response. "Do you not recognize Susan?" he spoke. She looked up painfully,

So that was her name Susan. He tried to search his mind for the name but nothing was clear. It was all a haze.

He nodded his head sighing in defeat. "No…she said she's my wife, but my wife's dead and I live in LA with my dog."

Susan felt her eyes brimming with tears. He still thought he lived in Los Angeles. He remembered nothing about the past two and half years of his life on Wisteria Lane.

"You live on Wisteria Lane," she whispered. He looked up at the sound of her soft voice. "You live with me, Julie and the twins."

"Julie? Twins? I'm sorry I don't understand," he spoke faintly. "Who are they?"

"Julie is my daughter from my first marriage and…and…the twins Emma and Jacob are ours," she explained looking away.

"We have children?" he asked even more shocked. "How old are they?"

Susan felt a tear roll down her cheek. "They turned one almost a week and half ago."

"Oh," he responded flatly. "How long have we…"

"We've been together almost two and half years and got married3 and a half months ago," she confirmed her tone soft.

Mike found himself captivated by the woman in front of him so much pain resided within her words. She didn't seem to want to look at him instead trying to look busily around the room. He watched as she played with her fingers wistfully touching her wedding band in remembrance.

"We're we in love?" he asked needing to know.

Susan looked up as soon as the question left his lips. Why did he ask her that? Did he think that they didn't love each other?

"Susan," he whispered the name sounding strange to his own ears.

"We we're…very much," she choked out running from the room once again. Mike sighed loudly looking at the doctor.

"I've upset her again. I didn't mean too but I don't know who she is. She says she's my wife but all I know is that my wife died."

The doctor looked at him sympathetically. "I understand how difficult this must be. Do you have any pain at all? I can give you something?"

Mike nodded his head softly, "I could do with a beer," he joked.

"No alcohol till you have fully recovered but I can give you some pain relief," smiled the doctor.

Mike nodded his head in understanding as the doctor administered the pain relief into his bloodstream. He silently went over the thoughts plaguing his mind. He had a wife and children? She, Susan had said that they loved each other. If that were true then a part of him should still remember. Yet he felt nothing when he looked at her. He didn't feel the love he was supposed to feel. The love a husband had for his wife.

Raising both his hands to the side of his head, he massaged his temples, trying to rub out all the confusion swimming around in his memory.

"I don't understand any of this. My head it's all mixed up, nothing's in the right place, everything's so fuzzy…." Mike closed his eyes begging for the blackness to swallow him again and return him to its warm nothingness.

"I'll be back later. You need to rest," spoke the doctor leaving him alone as Mike closed his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Susan was sat sadly next to her friends her head in her hands as she sighed deeply. She didn't know what to do. How could everything turn out like this? All she could see was Mike's eyes string back at her hollow, void of any emotion.

"Excuse me Mrs Delfino," spoke the doctor bringing her out of her reverie.

"How is he?" she asked looking up.

"Confused as you can imagine," sighed the doctor.

"Doctor what is wrong with Mike?" asked Bree.

He looked at Susan before continuing. "The trauma he suffered through the stabbing appears to have affected him more than we first knew. It would explain why he flat lined on the operating table twice. It seems as though Mike is suffering from retrograde amnesia."

Susan sighed deeply and a single tear slipped over her dark lashes and trickled silently down her cheek. "What…how long…until he remembers?"

"It's hard to say following a trauma like this the patient is unable to recall important memories and information from before the event. As for how long it could be weeks, months even years before Mike remembers anything. In most unlikely cases some patients memories never recover," explained the doctor softly.

"Oh god," cried Susan tears streaming down her face. Mike might never remember anything. Why was life so unfair? Why did they have to continue suffering?

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered looking at the doctor for answers.

"All you can do is make him comfortable in his surroundings. At this moment Mrs Delfino you know you're husband better than he knows himself. He will need as much love and support as you can possibly give him. Maybe when he's in familiar surroundings he'll start to remember."

"Can I see him? Please," she pleaded her heart aching with pain.

"Sure but you have to be prepared for the things he won't remember," spoke the doctor.

Susan nodded her head in understanding and walked towards his room once again.

* * *

Quietly walking into the room Susan was prepared to see Mike's eyes staring back at her questioning her motives and silently debating with himself whether she was really his wife. What she saw instead melted her heart. Her beautiful husband was soundlessly sleeping in the bed. He looked so peaceful just like her Mike but he was different now. He wasn't her Mike his mind was clouded with lost memories.

Closing her eyes Susan blinked back the tears and walked towards the bed pulling an empty chair next to it. She sat quietly watching Mike the movement of his chest as he breathed in and out.

Delicately she reached across lightly tracing her fingers across his face. How was she going to look at Mike and not expect him to hold her in his embrace?

Silently standing up she felt a tear roll past her eyes as she watched him. Carefully kneeling over his body she placed her lips against his in the softest of kisses lingering slightly against his warm mouth. Tearfully she pulled away resting her head on the bed beside him.

"I love you Mike," she managed to rasp out before tiredly falling asleep next to her husband.

* * *

Mike woke up with a groan and looked blearily around the room. Damn he was still in the hospital. He thought it was all a terrible nightmare and he would wake up back home. Noticing the extra weight on his arm. Mike looked down and saw a mass of soft brown hair covering his arm. Upon closer inspection he realized it was her, his wife Susan.

He looked at her tears streaked face and felt his heart lurch in pain. She really was beautiful. Softly he ran his hand through her hair and across her cheek. Susan started to stir slightly from his warm caress and Mike quickly pulled away.

What was he doing touching her? He didn't even know who this woman was. Yet somewhere in his heart resided the feeling that she was pretty special to him.

He listened as she moaned softly and her eyelids fluttered open. Her sparkling hazel eyes came into view and he found himself staring at her in awe.

"Mmm morning," smiled Susan reaching up towards his lips.

Mike hastily pulled away moving onto the other side of the bed as far as he could and Susan suddenly remembered where she was. It all came flooding back to her as she recalled that she wasn't at home in bed with Mike. They were at the hospital with him having no recollection of who she was.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking away. "It's just that…."

"Do you know when I can get out of here?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I'll ask the doctor. I'm…sorry…I…err…I…have to go," she spoke running out of the room.

Mike frowned resting his head back against the pillow not calling out to her as her sobs echoed down the hall.

* * *

Later that afternoon Susan came back with the doctor by her side. Mike sat up quickly feeling a sharp stab of pain go through his chest at the action.

"So Mike, Susan here tells me you want to go home," smiled the doctor coming to check his wound.

"Umm yeah. I'm not really a fan of hospitals," he replied looking at Susan.

Susan placed the bag she was holding onto the empty chair next to him. "It's some of your clothes. I thought you'd be more comfortable in them," she explained at his confused look.

"Thank you," he responded sincerely.

"Well the wound seems to be healing nicely. Although I would still recommend that you rest and take it easy," informed the doctor.

"So when can I get out of here?" asked Mike getting annoyed.

"I would like to keep you in one more night for observation but you can be free to go tomorrow."

Mike nodded his head gratefully and looked at Susan who was nervously shifting her feet from side to side.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning and pick you up," she whispered walking out of the room.

Susan walked out of the hospital. He was coming home tomorrow the only problem was for him it was anything but home.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Susan arrived early the next morning carrying a cup of coffee and a brown takeout bag. Walking into the familiar room she gasped softly as she saw Mike pulling a t-shirt over his well-toned muscular chest. Her eyes drifted over to the scar visible on his abdomen.

"You're early," he smiled slightly.

"Yeah well I know how much you don't like hospitals or hospital food," she replied handing him the coffee and the small brown bag.

"Thanks," chuckled Mike pulling out the tempting bagel and taking a bite into it.

Susan smiled as his eyes drifted over in happiness. He was like a little child on Christmas Day. Immediately sadness enveloped her eyes as she recalled her and Mike's first Christmas as a family. Would he ever remember how happy they were? Would they ever have another Christmas together?

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing the sad look in her eyes.

"Nothing," sighed Susan. "I was just thinking."

"Of happier times," he stated knowingly.

Susan nodded her head softly willing back the tears. She couldn't keep crying in front of him. Mike opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know how to comfort her.

Susan sighed crossing her arms. "The doctor should be here soon."

As if on cue he walked in the usual friendly smile plastered on his face. "Looks like someone is eager to get out of here."

"Yeah I just need to go home," grinned Mike. Home? He wasn't even sure where home was but he was willing to go with Susan, back to a place he couldn't even remember.

The doctor smiled and proceeded to give Mike his final check-up.

* * *

**That Evening**

Mike shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He still couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to go home with someone he didn't even remember. Someone he had no memory of marrying or even loving. Turning his head slightly he carefully studied Susan.

How could he not remember anything about the woman sat opposite him? Her eyes glued firmly to the road as she drove. Surely he would remember something but he didn't. Not one thing came to his mind. Looking out of the passenger window he watched as the scenery went by he desperately wanted to remember something. Turning slightly he watched the frown marring her perfect face.

"Susan, how did we meet?" he asked nervously.

Susan was stunned by the question. She knew it was going to come eventually she just didn't expect it to hurt so much. She knew she had to tell him certain things about their life together if he was ever going to have any hope of regaining his memory. Taking a deep breath she bought the memory of their first meeting to the front of her mind.

"We met at a wake for one of my friend's. I had seen you about to eat some of my horrible macaroni and cheese and came to warn you against it," she smiled.

She could see in her mind the image of his face as he disgustedly spat out her creation before he smiled and introduced himself as Mike Delfino. The man she would grow to love, the man she would marry.

"Oh," responded Mike turning his gaze back to the window. He watched curiously as she pulled up into a quiet street and looked at the houses they passed by nothing seemed remotely familiar. Everything was strange it was like he was living in an alternate reality.

He looked up as Susan parked in the driveway of a lemon yellow painted house. "We live here?"

"Yeah we do," she whispered in return getting out of the car. Mike followed pulling out his bag.

"That used to be your old house," she spoke pointing across the street.

Mike looked at it for a while but couldn't remember ever living there. Susan noticed the confused look in his eyes and was about to take his hand when he flinched away. She was hurt by the gesture but managed to stay strong.

"Come on we better get inside," she stated leading him into the house. Mike followed silently walking inside. The house was cozy; he silently studied the furnishings, the curtains, and the chairs. His eyes roamed over to a picture on a nearby wall.

The picture was of him, Susan and three children. Noticing the questioning look in his eyes Susan went to stand next to him softly reaching out to touch the frame.

"That's Julie my daughter from my first marriage," she revealed. Moving her fingers towards the twins. She turned to look at him. "That's Emma and Jacob although you call him Jake. They are our babies."

Mike looked at the picture. He was sat with Susan in his arms. The image of himself was happy and he was smiling. His eyes drifted over to Susan's image. She was unaware of the world and looking at him lovingly. The children sat around them. They looked like the perfect family.

Susan saw a tiny flicker of pain pass through his eyes and felt her heart break even more. She was glad Julie and the twins were with Bree tonight. Who knows how he would take it seeing them.

He moved away from the wall angrily. "I can't remember any of this. If…if….I loved you…so..much I should be able to remember but I don't. Did I ever love you?"

"Mike..it's not going to be easy," she replied sadly her voice on the verge of tears. She wanted him to hold her to be her Mike again.

He turned away harshly. "I'm really tired and I wanna go to sleep. Don't worry I'll take the couch."

"No…you don't have to do that. I made up the guest bedroom for you," she whispered.

Mike reluctantly followed her upstairs looking at everything along the way.

"Err…this is your room," she whimpered opening the door to the guest room. He nodded wordlessly walking inside and dumping his bag on the floor.

"Thanks."

"I guess you're pretty tired. It's been a long day and you could get some rest," she spoke.

Mike watched her for a moment before instinctively reaching out and stroking a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight," she breathed out her voice choking.

"Goodnight."

She watched as he tuned away and ran from the room into her own bedroom collapsing onto her bed, their bed. She grabbed his wedding ring from the bedside drawer and looked at it sadly.

"_Did I ever love you."_

Her eyes clouding with unshed tears. She couldn't hold it in any longer, the pain was too much and she cried brokenly for the loss of her husband. Her beloved Mike.

Curling into a ball her heavy sobs racked her entire body. Her heart was slowly breaking as her muffled sobs continued throughout the sleepless night.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be up ASAP. :)


	28. Faded Dreams

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews the fic. Sorry it took so long but I had a huge writer's block. I could think of plenty of things for TWBTYH but not for this fic. Anyway that's over now :) Onto the chapter. Italics represent flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Faded Dreams**

Mike woke up the next morning to a room flooded with soft streams of light coming through the window. He blinked trying to drown out the harsh rays asthey hit his tired blue eyes. He had forgotten to close the curtains the night before so now early morning light drifted into the room.

He looked at his surroundings momentarily disorientated with it all. He pulled himself up in the bed taking a deep breath. How could it be that he didn't remember anything? Nothing came to his mind of his supposed life on Wisteria Lane. It was like he was trapped inside a stranger's body waiting to escape from its confines.

Running a hand through his dishevelled mass of brown hair he sighed deeply. This was his home and even though he didn't remember he hoped something would creep out at him and his mind would be free from all the turmoil it was facing.

Turning his head softly he looked at the small clock on the bedside cabinet. It was only 8.45 am. He wondered if she was awake? What she was doing? He knew he had to get up and face the new day. The thought terrified him spending the day with Susan. Someone he didn't even know.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he ran a hand across his face and decided that he immediately needed a shave. Standing up painfully he stood in front of the full-length mirror in just his boxers. He flinched as he saw the scar on his abdomen. A deep slash marring his chest. He touched it gingerly with trembling fingers. He couldn't remember why it was there, the doctor and Susan had said something about him being stabbed. "Maybe I'll ask her later."

No matter how much he wanted to deny it there was a definite spark between them. It felt so right when he touched her skin last night. Shaking his head he cleared his mind of the thoughts. That's all it was a spark it wasn't love. It couldn't be.

He decided to go and have a long shower reaching into his bag he pulled out a fresh new set of clothing intent on finding the bathroom.

* * *

Susan was sat at the kitchen table flicking through the newspaper. Her mind not really on one specific article. She had spent the whole night in a restless sleep crying painfully over everything that had happened. As the hours passed all she could do was stare up at the ceiling wondering for the millionth time that night how their perfect life had been taken away. 

She had wanted to be strong but in the early hours of the morning nothing mattered to her, all she wanted was for her husband to come and hold her in his arms and keep her safe.

"Hey!"

The soft voice bought Susan back to the present. She folded up the newspaper and looked up her heart aching at the sight before her eyes. Mike was standing there a towel wrapped around his neck, wearing a soft blue t-shirt and jeans. His hair was still wet from his shower and soft droplets dropped onto his neck every so often. She looked at his face apparently he had decided to shave. He looked beautiful just like he always did. She would normally greet him with a soft kiss but she couldn't not anymore.

"Did you…did you sleep well?" she asked standing up and walking towards the sink. She needed to get away from him before she completely lost herself in his eyes.

Mike pulled out the nearest chair and sat down watching as she busied herself pulling plates out of the dishwasher.

"Yeah thanks, it was great I must have been pretty exhausted," he spoke looking at her curiously. She looked drawn and tired. He surmised that Susan didn't have as much sleep as him.

"Susan..I..was…" he began only to be cut off hastily.

"What would you like for breakfast? I can make you some pancakes or whatever you prefer," she asked.

Mike was caught off guard by the question. "Umm pancakes sound great," he accepted gratefully.

He watched as she pulled out a large carton of eggs. Moving easily around the kitchen she set about preparing the meal.

Mike watched helplessly from his seat at the table growing more frustrated by the second. "I thought you said you were a bad cook."

Susan stopped what she was doing and faced him. "I can mange breakfast," she spoke offering him a dazzling smile.

Mike found himself smiling at the comment. "So do I usually cook?"

"We cook together, well I help you," she smiled as a memory crept to the forefront of her mind.

"_Mike hurry up I'm hungry," she sighed watching as her boyfriend drained the pasta._

"_Susan if you want it to taste good, you're going to have to wait," came the soft chuckle._

_She sighed going to wrap her arms around his waist resting her head on his back. She watched as he skilfully prepared the meal. Smiling to herself she trailed her hands up the front of his t-shirt creating soft circles on the fabric._

"_Mmm baby can you pass me the sauce?" he asked._

_She moved away from him going to retrieve the item holding it in front of his face. Mike reached for it but she moved away._

"_Susan?"_

"_Kiss first," she smiled looking at him playfully._

_He grinned sheepishly rolling his eyes he gently pulled her into his arms. Placing a soft kiss against her warm inviting lips. Susan moaned appreciatively deepening the kiss as their lips tangled together in pleasure. Mike pulled away a few seconds later taking the sauce from her hands._

"_Mike?"_

"_It'll just be 10 more minutes," he spoke turning back to face her. Susan took the opportunity and placed her hands flat against his chest. He watched confused as she ran her hands across his t-shirt before trailing her fingers along his smooth chest._

"_Mmm baby what are you doing?" he rasped out as her nails grazed gently against his chest._

_She smiled at him pulling his t-shirt up slightly and exposing a section of his chest to her hungry eyes. She bent down placing a soft butterfly kiss against it before darting her tongue and trailing it across his firm chest, her hands gently caressing his jean covered legs._

"_I. ..err….thought…you..were…hungry," he moaned._

"_I am but not for food anymore," she whispered looking up at him through lowered lashes. _

_Mike smiled pulling her up to meet his lips for a searing kiss. His hands moved towards her blouse and he unbuttoned it softly. He traced his lips across her face making his way towards her neck as he suckled on the soft skin._

_Susan gasped in pleasure as his hands cupped her breasts gently teasing the soft skin._

"_Mi…Mike….upstairs," she panted urgently._

_Mike nodded his head and turned off the stove. He picked her up swiftly and carried her towards the bedroom._

Bringing herself back to the present Susan placed a plate of pancakes in front of Mike. He smiled at her gratefully picking up his fork and devouring the pancakes. Susan studied him carefully wondering if there was any hint of the man she loved so much. They sat silently both slightly uneasy with the situation they found themselves in.

"Thanks that was great," he smiled. He looked around the house studying it carefully, every corner, every little ornament, even the fridge magnets.

"You seem to like drawing?" he commented. "Are you a painter?"

"Yeah I illustrate children's books," she smiled picking up his empty plate and walking towards the sink.

"You're really good," he spoke complimenting her.

"Thanks you always did know the right things to say and make me happy."

"Did I make you happy?" he asked.

"You made me happier than I've ever been in my life," she whispered her hazel eyes flickering with sadness.

They both looked at each other and their eyes locked instantly. Mike took a small step forward closing the distance between them.

"I wish I could remember you. Remember our life together," he sighed wistfully his eyes never leaving hers. Susan looked up he was so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Me too, I wish you could too," she spoke her soft gaze meeting his confused one.

As much as it hurt Susan broke the gaze and turned away. Mike heard the door opening and looked at it hoping it was someone he could remember.

He watched as a pretty young girl came into the house, her soft wavy brown hair held up in a ponytail. It was the girl from the picture, Susan's daughter. Julie.

Julie watched as confusion fell over Mike's face. Her mom had told her how he couldn't remember anything. At first she was angry that Mike had been taken away from them but her mom had explained that they both had to try and maybe Mike, their Mike would come back to them.

"Hi Mike, I'm Julie," she smiled politely.

"Err yeah your mom told me about you last night," he spoke simply.

Julie wanted to scream out against the injustice of it all. She had no idea that seeing Mike like this would be so painful. She looked at her mom who was trying to hold herself together and stop herself from crying.

"I can't believe you let mom into the kitchen," she joked trying to lighten the mood.

Mike found himself smiling. "Is she really that bad?"

"Well no not since you taught her a few things," replied Julie.

Susan smiled at her daughter appreciatively silently thanking her for clearing the tense atmosphere.

"I'm sure she didn't need much help," he grinned looking at Susan.

"Tell that to everyone who ever ate her macaroni and cheese," giggled Julie.

Mike found himself at ease with the young girl and started laughing.

"Mom I need some money for school," smiled Julie turning to her.

"Sure sweetie just grab what you need from my purse." Julie went upstairs to get her bag leaving Susan and Mike alone again.

"She's a great kid," smiled Mike turning to Susan.

"Thanks she thinks you're pretty special too," she replied.

"Where are the twins? Our..bab….the twins," he trailed off. He couldn't even think of them as his own not when he couldn't remember anything about them.

"They're at Bree's house," she responded. Noticing his confused look she continued. "She's a friend of ours and one of the godmothers of the twins."

"When are you going to bring them home?" he asked intrigued at seeing them yet scared at the same time.

"In a short while," she answered.

A tense silence filled the room and Mike didn't know how to react. Was it always like this between them? He couldn't even think of a single thing to say. Instead he watched her carefully studying her every movement. The way she absentmindedly played with her hair and bit her lower lip in uncertainty.

Deciding to break the silence Susan decided to say something. "So what are you going to do today?"

Mike didn't know what to do. He felt uncomfortable staying here. It was his house yet all these people were strangers. Susan was a stranger to him.

"I..ummm..need to get out of here," he spoke wuickly.

"What?" Susan's face fell at the words. He was leaving her. She looked up at him.

"I just…I need to clear my head. I'm gonna go for a walk round the neighborhood," he whispered. Susan opened her mouth to speak but it was too late he was gone.

* * *

Mike hit his head with the back of his hand. Why couldn't he remember anything? Everything was so clouded questions raced through his mind, ones he desperately wanted answers to but who was he going to ask? He didn't know anyone here not one familiar face came to mind. 

He glanced around the quiet neighborhood. Sure it was a nice place but why would he live here? 'You live here for your wife' cried out a part of his brain. If that were true than surely he would know something about their life together. He wouldn't want to get away from her each time she got within a few inches from him.

He found himself walking in the park. Not really knowing where else to go. He didn't even know if he had any friends here. He could always go back but he needed some time to clear his mind.

"Mike? Hey Mike."

He turned around at the sound of his voice seeing a blond-haired woman stood in front of him. From the looks of it she had been out jogging.

"Wow I heard about the stabbing. I'm glad to see you're feeling better," she smiled.

Mike continued to stare at her searching her face for some sort of clue. Edie was confused 'What the hell was he doing?'

"Mike are you okay there?" she asked concerned.

"I'm sorry I don't know you," he replied sombrely.

"Oh come on Mike, that's a really bad joke. Did Susan tell you to ignore me?" she asked a little angry.

"No…I don't even know who she is. I've lost my memory," he sighed confiding in the woman in front of him.

"That is a shocker," she spoke. "So you don't remember anything?"

Mike sadly nodded his head in disappointment. Edie smiled inwardly knowing that she could use this information to her advantage.

"Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Edie Britt," she smiled brightly.

"Hi Edie and how do we know each other?"

"Oh we're really close friends," she lied.

"Really Susan didn't mention anything?" asked Mike confused.

" I'm not surprised she doesn't really like me and our friendship," she smiled shrugging her shoulders.

Mike looked at her puzzled. 'Could what she be saying true? What reason did she have to lie?'

"Edie I would really like to know a bit about my life here. Do you have time to talk?" Maybe she would help him remember something.

"I've got all the time in the world," she grinned. "After all we are friends."

* * *

Bree opened the door to her friend. Concern immediately crossed her face at the image of her solemn expression. 

"Susan, honey come in you look tired," she spoke standing aside to let her pass. Susan followed Bree into the house silently.

"How are you?" asked the redhead.

"Honestly Bree I feel as if a part of me has been taken and broken into thousands of pieces and I'm….I'm…never going to get that part back," she confessed tearfully almost stumbling to the floor.

Bree quickly grabbed her arm leading her to the couch. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No I couldn't all night I was hoping Mike would come and…and…he..would…be…my…Mike again and ….he would…hold..me," she whispered painfully.

"Susan it will be okay," reassured Bree placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How Bree? How will it be alright," she snapped angrily. "I'm losing..the man that I love…I'm losing him Bree," she cried freely now the tears slipping past her eyes.

Bree pulled her fragile friend into her arms. "Shhh Susan…you haven't lost him…he'll come back…Mike will come back."

"And if he doesn't…I..can't stand it….I'll die if one day…he…realizes…he's..had enough and leaves me," she stammered.

"Susan you can't think like that," demanded Bree. "You have to stay positive."

Susan pulled away from her friend's soothing embrace and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry I must look so stupid."

"No honey it's understandable," sympathized Bree.

"Thanks Bree I really don't know what I would do without you and the rest of the girls," she spoke her tone sincere.

"Susan we're always here for you."

"I know where are the twins?" she asked remembering why she had come to Bree's house in the first place.

"Hold on I'll go and get them they are upstairs with Rex," smiled Bree leaving her alone.

She returned a few minutes later holding Emma and Jacob both of whom instantly held out their hands towards their mother. Susan took them gratefully kissing both of them on their soft cheeks.

"Hi guys I missed you."

She turned to Bree. "Thanks for taking care of them."

"It was a pleasure. Are you going to be okay Susan?" she asked worried.

"Yeah thanks I'll call you later," she replied walking back home.

* * *

Susan had opened the door walking into the house with a gleeful Emma and Jacob looking into the lounge she was startled to see Mike sat on the couch deeply engrossed in a book. 

"You're back," she spoke announcing her presence. Mike looked up placing the book down.

"Yeah…I..err..met a friend," he smiled looking at the little boy and girl cradled in her arms.

"A friend? You remembered something?" she asked her voice hopeful.

"No..ummm…she told me I saw her in the park and she said we were close friends. Although I am a little surprised you didn't mention it," he said looking at her face for a reaction.

Susan was baffled as to who he was talking about. It must have been Gabrielle or Lynette as Bree was with her the whole time.

"Edie told me," he started.

"Edie!" she spoke surprised. Mike had been with Edie. "I wouldn't call her a friend."

"She said you didn't like her," shrugged Mike. "They're beautiful," he spoke coming forward and looking at the twins.

Mike moved closer and the twins reached out to him playfully.

"Da…da…" cooed Jacob holding out his chubby little arms. Mike was in awe he had called him dad. His son knew who he was.

Susan walked over to the playpen placing them in it. Mike followed looking at the twins studying their features carefully. They were his children, a gorgeous boy and girl. He reached out gently touching their cheeks tears shining in his eyes.

"They look like us," he sighed sadly. "But I can't remember anything. I can't remember you giving birth to them or…or…carrying..them…inside…you..for…nine..months."

Susan felt her eyes welling up at the sound of his broken voice. "Do you want to hold them?"

Mike stood up quickly. "No…I'm gonna…go upstairs…I..need..to..be..alone," he whispered leaving the room.

Susan watched him go, a few tears slipping past her eyes. If she wasn't losing him then why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't he look at her? She sat next to her babies her only reminder of the Mike who loved her. The Mike who promised her forever and she couldn't help but cry.

* * *

Sullivan read the paper fury in his cold grey eyes. That scumbag Delfino had survived the attack. He had hoped by now he was six feet under rotting in the ground just like his brother was. 

"DOESN'T ANYBODY REALLY DIE ANYMORE," he yelled to the empty room.

His piercing yell would have disturbed everyone but fortunately for Sullivan he was keeping himself cozy in an abandoned apartment block. No one would look for him here not even that stupid detective Copeland.

Delfino was probably back in the arms of his wife enjoying life. The life that his brother should be enjoying.

Reading further down the page his anger faded and a small smile crossed his face. "Well what do we have here?"

Apparently Delfino was suffering from amnesia. "That's too bad," he mocked. He chuckled fiendishly, Delfino having amnesia certainly made his life a lot easier. He could just walk up to him and pretend to be his long lost friend from high school.

His psychotic mind raced with several thoughts and ideas. He was going to concoct the most painful thing he could think of and make Delfino pay.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Each day that passed made it harder for Susan to be around Mike. They would make endless small talk, they would eat breakfast and dinner together but that's where it all ended. Mike would go out of his way to avoid her. He wouldn't even look in her direction instead he was spending more and more time with Edie.

Her heart had been broken even more a couple of days ago when Edie had come by the house. Susan was surprised but mostly angry to see her there looking smug. She knew Edie was up to no good but how could she tell Mike that. He wouldn't believe her anyway. She and Edie had gotten into a heated exchange of words when Mike walked down the stairs.

She felt an immense amount of pain pass through her as he smiled at Edie. The beautiful smile he only reserved especially for her. She yearned to see him smile at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief but the smile never came. Instead all she received was a short goodbye.

Feeling the familiar tears start to build up in her eyes. She blinked them back and continued on with her housework. It was the only thing stopping her from going upstairs and crying. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She stood up carefully on the kitchen cabinet wiping the top of it with a cloth.

Mike walked into the house tiredly rubbing the back of his neck. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Susan stood on the drawer quietly singing to herself. He listened to her for a while she had an extremely talented voice.

"What'cha doing?" he spoke with a smile.

Susan let out a small shriek and turned around to the sound of the voice. She saw him looking at her with amusement.

"Oh hey..err…I..was…just doing some cleaning," she replied nervously moving her feet.

All of a sudden she found herself losing her balance and stumbled over the edge. Mike was there instantly catching her before she fell to the ground. They both fell to the floor with Susan still in Mike's arms. Time stood still and they looked at each other. Susan searched his eyes. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Thanks, guess it wasn't a good idea to climb up in these," she laughed pointing to her fluffy white slippers.

Mike smiled softly. "No problem." He reached out gently placing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Susan shivered at the contact. It felt so right they hadn't been this close since before the attack.

"You have a great singing voice," he smiled looking into her eyes.

"You heard that?" she asked her cheeks reddening

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he whispered touching her cheek with the back of his hand lazily stroking it in soft circular motions.

"Yeah I do. I never sing in front of you, the only time I sing is when I'm in the shower unless you're in it with me.. I mean…." She trailed off unable to believe that she just said that. She quickly moved of his lap before she said anything else.

Mike looked at her standing up. "Julie told me..that…that we had a wedding video. I would like to see it."

Susan nodded her head. "Just give me five minutes and I'll be right there."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Susan asked as they settled down in the lounge. 

Mike nodded his face full of determination.

Susan put the video in and sat back watching as the television was filled with happy cheerful voices and smiling faces.

It was a bright sunny day and the small group of people that filled the screen was all dressed up for a wedding. Mike edged to the front of his seat as his eyes widened in amazement.

"Our wedding day," he whispered. Susan sat back against the couch and kept her voice as expressionless as possible. Even though she was dying for him to remember, she knew it might not be as easy as that.

Mike watched as faces filled the screen. Faces he didn't recognize but he knew they were special to him, special to Susan.

"Stop it turn the camera to Susan," squealed a redhead. Susan had introduced him to their close friends the other day. He knew the woman the camera was focused on was Bree.

"Come on Bree smile," teased the person holding the camera.

"Not now Gabby," she smiled covering her face.

Mike's mouth dropped open as the camera spanned to Susan. She looked radiant as she floated across the room looking like something out of a fairytale. The elegant gown gently hugged every curve of her perfect body before pooling out around her feet. A true angel.

He turned to Susan who had her gaze fixed on the screen in front of her. He turned back to the screen.

"So how do you feel?" asked Lynette coming to hug her friend.

He watched as the Susan on screen replied. "I'm excited I can't wait I love Mike so much."

"Mom he loves you too," smiled Julie coming into the view of the camera.

He watched anxiously as he appeared on screen looking elegant in his black tux. He watched as he declared his feelings for the woman in front of him and promised to love her forever. He watched the tears building up in both their eyes before they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The camera was now in a large ballroom. He watched as the camera zoomed in on him and his wife. She was nestled safely in his embrace as he placed kisses along her smooth neck. He couldn't keep his eyes and hands of her.

He watched Susan as she tried to keep the tears from building up in her eyes.

"You looked beautiful," he whispered. Susan turned around shocked by his words. "So did you."

Mike watched the screen again as he led his wife towards the dance floor and they shared their first dance in front of friend's and family.

"_Did I ever love you?"_

There was no doubt about it that Mike was head over heels in love with this woman just the content smiling image of the two of them proved it and her face showed how much she loved him. He listened carefully to the music as they danced.

Susan's arms wrapped around him as he held her. The couple in the video were so engrossed in each other they didn't care about the people standing around them.

"I love you Susan you're my life," he could hear the on screen Mike whisper.

Mike stood up gently having had enough of the video. It was too painful to watch. "I've seen all I want."

"Are you okay?" she asked looking away from the screen.

"I'm fine I just don't want to watch anymore of the damn video," he responded a little too harshly.

He regretted it as soon as he saw the pain pass her delicate face. Her could see her lower lip trembling softly and walked out of the house needing to get away.

"I love you Mike," came the soft voice.

She turned back to the screen watching as Mike kissed her passionately. "I love you too. Forever Susan that's the way it's going to be."

Susan felt the first tear slip past her eyes and she let out a painful sob as her body was once again consumed by grief and painful sobs racked her body. The turmoil of losing her lover, her husband too much to bear.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should hopefully be up by the end of this week :) 


	29. Confusion

**A/N:** Thanks you so much for the reviews. You guys are the seriously the best. Italics represent flashbacks.

**A/N 2:** The song used in this chapter is 'Angel' by Sarah Mclachlan. It belongs to her I am merely using it for entertainment purposes. Song lyrics in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Confusion**

A couple of weeks had passed since the incident with the wedding video. Mike had come home later that night apologizing for his behavior. Susan had shrugged it off as him being frustrated at not being able to remember anything.

She had kept out of his way and he did the same both never looking at each other longer than necessary. Only talking to each other occasionally to exchange good mornings, byes and goodnights; simple pleasantries to keep some sort of peace in the house. Susan knew she was going to lose him and when that fateful day came she was going to breakdown. She was going to give up; she had nothing to live for not if she lost Mike.

On the positive side Mike had been spending more and more time with Emma and Jacob. Although he couldn't remember anything about them his parental instinct was still there and he played with the twins much to their joy. She would quietly watch the scene how was she going to cope with the twins if he never remembered?

To anyone on the outside they looked like the perfect family but the truth was far from these assumptions. The 'perfect' family suffered more turmoil and anguish than anyone ever had in their entire lives.

She lay awake at night thinking about Mike sleeping down the hall. She often wondered if he was thinking of her then just as quickly got rid of the irrational thoughts. Of course he wasn't thinking of her. He didn't even remember her or recall all the kisses they shared and the promises they made.

It was so painful not being able to touch him, to hug him and feel safe in his embrace, to kiss his sweet lips and feel loved. A month and half of being next to him and not being able to reach out and touch was pure torture. She was thankful for all the support she received from her friends and her incredible daughter Julie.

Julie was her link to Mike he was spending a lot of time with her and asking questions about his life and how he and Susan started dating. At least he wasn't completely shutting himself off she was grateful for that small miracle at least.

Sighing heavily Susan went back to her latest illustration trying to keep her mind occupied from thoughts of Mike.

* * *

"Here you go," smiled Edie handing Mike a beer. 

"Thanks," smiled Mike looking up. She was stood in an immaculate white designer suit, matching shoes and perfect makeup.

"So how have you been?" she asked sitting across from him.

Mike took a long sip of his beer and nodded his head. "Not good."

"You don't look it," she commented arching her eyebrow.

"I thought with time it was supposed to get easier that I would start remembering things. It's been over a month and it's still not any clearer," he sighed frustrated.

"Oh Mike that's hardly surprising maybe you don't want to remember," she spoke in a friendly tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Never mind I've said too much," she spoke softly.

"Edie what did you mean by that comment," his tone almost demanding.

She inched forward gently. "We became close and Susan was feeling left out."

"Why would she? She's my wife," he whispered.

She placed a hand on his leg. "I really didn't want to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he demanded becoming angry at her cryptic words.

"You were going to leave her. You were going to leave Susan," she answered smiling as his face crumbled into confusion.

Mike looked at her. "I was going to leave Susan?" he asked his tone disbelieving.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't want to be the one to tell you," she replied feigning innocence.

Mike stood up, he wasn't was he? He wasn't going to leave Susan? Why would he? They had two beautiful children together. They had a family.

"Why?" he asked simply.

Edie tried to thing of the perfect thing to say to shatter Mike's opinion of his wife.

"Well...she got angry that we were spending time together and her and Karl...her ex-husband became close. She told you one day that she never loved you she always loved Karl," she lied.

Mike tried to drown out the thoughts from his head. did it really happen? The Susan who he knew seemed so happy when he came out of his coma. Was it all just an act? He furiously rubbed the side of his head. He was going to leave her? Why wasn't anything coming out at him. His mind was such a mess.

Edie stood up placing a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Mike I know you must be hurting right now."

Mike flinched away looking at her with emotionless eyes. Hurting? No he was more than hurt he felt like he was being ripped apart into several pieces. Pieces that clouded his judgement.

Could it be possible that after a few months of being her husband he was going to leave her?

_"You made me happier than I've ever been in my life."_

He recalled the soft way the words slipped past her lips. He made her happy. Why would he leave when she was happy with him? 'Happy doesn't mean she loved you' argued the other part of him.

He turned around and looked at Edie analyzing her face for any hidden facade. Was she lying? What reason would she have to lie? She was his friend. He shook out the ridiculous thoughts from his head. Here she was willing to help him and all he could do was think of her motives.

"I...err..I'm sorry I just need to go and take a walk," he whispered his voice dry.

"If you need anything Mike I'm here for you," she smiled surprising herself with how easily Mike was falling for her lies.

"Thanks Edie I'll keep that in mind," he returned leaving her alone.

* * *

Mike didn't know what to do so he found himself walking around the neighborhood trying to clear his mind. He looked at his watch it had been almost three hours since he left Edie's house. Opening the door he quietly walked into his house only to be met by the relieved face of Susan. 

"Thank God you're okay," she whispered hugging him.

The simple gesture only lasted a mere few seconds before Susan realized what she had done and pulled away. Mike was confused by her actions. Could she not even stand touching him?

_"She told you she never loved you."_

He looked at her carefully her eyes betrayed no emotion and he was starting to get aggravated with the whole situation.

"Yeah I'm fine you don't need to worry," he snapped harshly.

Susan was taken aback by his words. She looked up but he had walked away into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of whisky.

She followed standing directly in front of him. "I do worry."

"I can take care of myself," he stated. "Maybe it's better if I stay at a hotel or something."

He moved around her and started walking upstairs. "I'll be out of here in thirty minutes."

Susan's eyes widened in confusion 'Why was he acting like this? What was going through his mind?'

"You can't leave what about Sullivan?" she yelled,

Mike stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "Sullivan?"

"There are some things I need to tell you but first I'm gonna make us both some coffee," she sighed deeply.

A short while later Mike was sat across from Susan as she nervously tapped her fingers against the cup of coffee she was holding.

"So Sullivan, is he a friend?" he asked beginning the awkward conversation.

"Hardly," scoffed Susan. "He's as far from a friend as you can get."

"So who is he?"

Susan looked up at him meeting his gaze. "What I am about to tell you will be difficult just so you know I'm here if you want to talk."

He nodded his head urging her to continue.

"Do you remember being in jail?" she asked.

He nodded his head in disagreement. "No….I was in jail?"

"You were arrested for killing a police officer although it was in self defense."

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing he had been in jail. "This police officer was it Sullivan?"

"No..it was his older brother," she explained.

"Why are you telling me about him?" he asked confused all over again.

Susan didn't know how to begin. How do you tell someone you love that they are the target of a crazed psychopath?

"Greg Sullivan found you after fifteen years and…and…now in some sick vendetta he wants to kill you for what you did to his brother," she whispered.

Mike felt sick someone was actually trying to kill him. "But it was self defense."

"He doesn't see it that way," she spoke sadly.

"He's hurt you hasn't he?" he asked noticing the fear in her eyes.

"He's hurt both of us. First we started receiving photos of the two of us and then….one day he kidnapped…me," she cried placing her face in her hands.

Mike instinctively reached across and placed his hand on top of her arm. She didn't need to say anything he could tell from the pain coming of her tiny body that Sullivan must have hurt her pretty badly. He felt a deep sense of rage for anyone who harmed this woman in front of him.

Susan wiped away the few fallen tears composing herself she began telling him the rest. "He's tried to kill you, once he hit you with a moving car and…then…the other time…at..the twins birthday party," she whispered. "He's crazy Mike that's why you shouldn't go you need to stay here where you are safe."

Mike closed his eyes something didn't make sense. Something was trying to escape the confines of his mind. "There's this name that I keep seeing every time Sullivan is mentioned…Patrick…Peter..something with a P."

"Paul Young," interrupted Susan. "He was working with Sullivan but he's in jail now."

Mike sank back in his seat his mind trying to process everything he had just learnt.

"I'm sorry I know it must be hard," spoke Susan.

"It is but thanks for telling me," he replied a hint of a smile on his face.

Susan stood up quietly deciding to give him some time. "I'm going to go and check on Emma and Jake, see what mess they've gotten into now."

Mike nodded his head sombrely his mind more confused than before.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Mike was just about to go upstairs when he heard a sharp knocking on the door diverting from his original destination he went to answer it.

He opened the door to see an unfamiliar figure stood in front of him.

"Well if it isn't the plumber," greeted the man in a condescending tone.

Mike stared at him getting irritated by the way he was looking at him,

"Oh right you have that terrible amnesia. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Karl," he spoke smugly.

Karl stood there watching the plumber's awkward gaze and solemn expression. Edie had told him that Mike was suffering from amnesia. Karl couldn't believe it he was in hysterics at the image of the plumber forgetting everything about his beloved Susan and precious children.

He had been in complete agreement when Edie had told him that they could use the situation to their advantage. Edie had already told him how she befriended Mike and told him how Susan was going to leave him. Karl always knew Edie was a genius and great at manipulating people but sometimes she even amazed him. He looked at the plumber's face covered by a mask of confusion. It was priceless he wish he had a camera to capture the image.

"Come on plumber you going to let me in?" he smiled.

Mike looked at him. "Karl?"

"_She never loved you she loved Karl."_

"Yeah I thought we already did the introductions," he sniggered. "Where's Susie Q?" he asked pushing past him and walking into the house.

"_You were going to leave her. She loved Karl."_

Mike watched as he stood in **his **house gloating proudly. He looked at him with disgust. "Get out!"

Karl tried to hold back his laughter. "What?"

"You heard me get out of my house," he growled.

"Your house," scoffed Karl. "Plumber you don't even remember anything."

"I might not remember much but I know that I hate you," he replied with disgust.

Karl laughed at his remark. "Uh uh the plumber is fighting back. It must be so frustrating not being able to remember anything."

"GET OUT," snarled Mike moving forwards. Karl decided to continue with his verbal assault.

"To remember your children or your wife. That must be the most difficult," he mocked.

"Shut the hell up."

"To remember what turns her on, the sounds of pleasure that escape her lips when you touch her in the right places…."

That did it for Mike and he reached forwards punching Karl squarely on the face. Karl laughed hysterically as the blood rushed from his nose.

"Come on plumber is that all you got?" he taunted.

Mike reached forwards grabbing him by the lapel of his shirt about to deliver another blow to his smug face.

"MIKE! What are you doing?" came the shocked voice of Susan as she ran down the remaining stairs.

Mike watched enraged as she ran towards them trying to force them apart.

"STOP IT! STOP IT," she yelled loudly. Fuming Mike pushed Karl against the wall.

"_She loved Karl she didn't love you."_

He looked at her; Susan saw the disgust in his eyes. They were cold and anger resided within them.

"Mike," she whispered reaching out. He flinched away harshly almost as if lighting had struck him.

"Don't touch me; stay here with him," he spat out grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.

Susan called out to him but he got into his truck driving away furiously. She turned to Karl who was trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Hours had passed since that afternoon. Susan looked worriedly at the clock every minute that passed wondering where he was. She spent each second thinking about what could have made him run out like that. 

After receiving no answers from Karl she had thrown him out of the house telling him not to bother coming back unless it had something to do with Julie. She looked at the clock once again 6.30 pm. Mike had been gone since 2.45 pm. He must have been so confused not knowing where to go or who to ask for help.

'What if he bumped into Sullivan?' she thought fear coursing through her veins. Her mind started racing with sickening images. She was relieved when she heard the door opening softly. She ran out of the kitchen seeing Mike looking at her angrily.

"You're back," she spoke her tone happy.

"Don't worry I'm not staying long," he responded curtly. "I'm gonna go pack a bag and leave."

He moved around her and started to walk upstairs. Susan didn't hesitate before following him

"Why are you doing this Mike?"

He turned around harshly. "Go away Susan."

She followed him upstairs. "Not until you tell me what's wrong?"

"Where is he?" he asked furiously pulling out a bag and throwing his clothes into it.

"Who?" she asked confused. He wasn't making any sense.

"Karl, your lover," he yelled a little too loudly.

"Mike how can you say that? I'm your wife," she whispered hurt at the spiteful words.

"The act is really not a good look so you can just give it up Susan," he spoke.

She grabbed onto his arm forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Stop it please."

"Why Edie told me everything. How our marriage was over and how you were in love with him," he spoke bitterly.

"Is that why you hit him today?" she asked.

"Yeah he was saying some things. Why did you marry me if you were still in love with that bastard?" he argued.

"No…Mike…I'm not it's a lie," she protested.

"A lie you expect me to believe that?" he responded with disbelief.

"It's true Mike," she retaliated her voice on the verge of tears. "Ask anyone."

He slumped on the bed running a hand through his hair. "But Edie said…."

"Edie has been trying to split us up ever since we first got together. She's never liked the fact that I was with you," she explained.

"And Karl?"

"Karl is with Edie in this whole plan. Believe me Mike I would never cheat on you. I love you," she whispered so quietly that Mike wasn't sure he heard correctly.

He knew without a doubt that Susan was telling him the truth. All he had to do was look in those soft hazel eyes and know she wasn't lying.

"God I'm so stupid," he sighed disappointed that he fell for Edie's manipulative ways.

Susan took a seat next to him. "You're not stupid. You've lost your memory. Edie knew that and she took advantage."

"I'm sorry Susan for doubting you," he apologized.

She offered him a small smile. "Julie will be home soon. I'm gonna go order some takeout anything you prefer?"

"Err…no whatever you want will be fine," he answered.

"Okay are you coming downstairs?" she asked.

"Yeah just give me five minutes," he whispered.

Susan nodded her head in understanding knowing that he needed time to go over everything and realize how Edie had controlled his feelings. She never knew she could be so cruel. How could she play with Mike's emotions like that? Sighing she went downstairs to look for the takeout menu.

* * *

**A Couple Of Weeks Later**

Mike and Susan were getting along a lot better if he had any questions he would ask her and she would in turn try to give him the answers.

Three and a half months had passed and he was still no clearer to figuring out his life on Wisteria Lane. He wished he could remember something, even Susan's favorite color would do but nothing came to his mind.

Susan walked into the house with her mom and smiled when she saw Mike sat on the floor playfully blowing raspberries on Emma and Jacob's stomachs. The twins squeal of delight made him laugh and he tickled them playfully.

"I wish I could remember you both, Julie and your mom. I don't like to see her hurting and she is cos of me," he whispered confiding in his children even though they couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Susan's heart ached at his soft painful words. She knew he was blaming himself for not remembering but it wasn't his fault. It was Sullivan's for taking her Mike away. Emma smiled brightly calling out to her mom. Mike turned around and saw Susan stood there with Sophie several grocery bags in her hand.

"Here let me help you," he spoke standing up and taking the bags from her hand, their fingers brushing slightly.

He walked into the kitchen placing the bags on the table and coming back into the lounge a few moments later.

"Hi Sophie," he greeted his mother in law warmly.

"Hello Mike how are you feeling?" she asked concerned. She knew how much pain her daughter was in at Mike's amnesia.

"I'll feel a lot better when I remember something," he sighed.

"Give it time Mike I'm sure it will all come back," she sympathized. "Now where are my darling grandchildren?"

Emma and Jacob smiled at their grandma holding out their chubby hands.

"I'll just go and get their diaper bag," smiled Susan leaving the room.

Mike looked confused. "Diaper bag where are they going?"

"Don't worry Mike they are going to be staying the night at their grandma whilst you and Susie go to the party," she answered.

"Party? I told Susan I didn't want to go," he protested.

"I know but it will be good for you being with friends," she encouraged.

"Sophie…I…really.."

"One night Mike you don't have to stay long just please take Susie to the party she needs this," she sighed.

Susan came down the stairs holding the bag and clutching one pink and one blue rabbit teddy bear. "What's going on?" she asked warily.

"Nothing," smiled Mike. "We were just talking about the party tonight."

Susan smiled glad that he decided to go. He needed to get out of the house and interact with his friends if only for a while.

"Mom I packed everything but if there's any problems give me a call," she spoke.

"Relax Susie I can look after them besides Morty will be there," she reassured. Susan smiled and walked out of the car with Sophie.

"Susie you take care of that poor confused man in there," she said.

"I will thanks mom."

"I'll bring the twins back tomorrow afternoon," she replied getting into the car.

Susan watched as she drove away and went back into the house. Mike was stood in the lounge picking up the twins toys.

"So what time is the party?" he asked with a grin.

"7pm and its Carlos' birthday," she replied. "You should have a good time the Solis' know how to throw a good party."

He laughed softly. "I'm gonna go for a jog I'll be back in an hour. You want to come?"

"Jogging. No I'd rather have a hot bath," she winked playfully.

"Okay," he laughed. "I'll see you later Susan." She watched as he ran out of the door offering her a small wave.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

Mike walked into the quiet house heading for the kitchen he filled up a glass of water swallowing it down thirstily. He looked at the clock the party would be in less than two hours he decided to go and have a shower.

A short while later Mike was dressed in a casual dark blue t-shirt and jeans. He ran a hand through his damp hair feeling pleased with his appearance he decided to go and see if Susan was ready. Walking out of his room he could hear the sound of soft music coming from the closed door and Susan's voice softly singing along with it.

"Here I am, baby... Come and take me...Here I am, baby... Come on and take me. Take me by the hand. Ooh, show me. Here I am baby."

Quietly knocking on the door he received no response opening it gently he walked inside.

"Susan are you…"

He stopped what he was saying he didn't expect to see her standing there in a skimpy black bra and matching panties. Susan let out a small shriek seeing him stood their in her room well technically it was their room.

"I'm sorry I'll wait for you downstairs," he mumbled embarrassed at the situation

"No Mike it's okay you just caught me by surprise," she smiled. "Plus you caught me singing again."

Mike managed to offer her a small smile. "I just came by to see if you were ready apparently not." He glanced at her body feeling his own react involuntarily. She really was beautiful.

Susan felt a shudder go through her entire body. Mike was looking at her the way he used to when he knew who she was. His eyes were filled with lust and passion.

She looked up stunned to see him standing a few inches away from her. He was so close she could just reach out and the bed was so inviting. Her body ached for him over the past months. She needed to feel him inside of her, making love to her like no one else could.

"This is our bedroom?" he stated directly.

Susan moved away slightly. "Yeah..our…bedroom."

He looked around the room it was warm, friendly and love filled it. His eyes drifted over to the bedside cabinet covered with picture frames of the kids and him and Susan.

He turned back to Susan noticing her bellybutton piercing and smiled. "That looks cute."

Susan felt her cheeks reddening at his comments. Mike looked at her concerned noticing the faint scar on her stomach. "What happened?"

"That..err…when..Sullivan..kidnapped…me one of the things he did was stab me here..and..it…left..a..scar," she whispered.

Mike reached out gently rubbing his thumb across it. Susan closed her eyes and sighed at the contact of his warm caress on her body. He continued stroking his thumb across the scar gently reaching the top of her panties.

Susan felt her body melting under his soft ministrations. He looked towards the bed all he had to do was lift her up and place her on it and make love to her; his beautiful wife.

"_Mike please I need you," moaned Susan._

_Mike grinned as he continued to place soft torturous kisses against her breasts. She ran her hands across his back moaning his name softly. Gently he ran his hands down her stomach towards her moist center carefully pushing a finger inside her._

_"Ahhh…oh god Mike…Mike…"_

"Mike," came the breathy whisper bringing him out of his daze.

"I should let you get ready I'll wait for you downstairs," he spoke hurriedly leaving the room. He closed the door kneeling against it. The feelings he felt were so real. He remembered making love to Susan the image of the two of them in the bed clear in his mind. Shaking his head he walked downstairs waiting for to get changed.

* * *

Mike walked across the street with Susan at his side. He was in awe of her tonight. There was a soft glow surrounding her and she was happy. At least happier than she had been in the past few months. 

He was really lucky she was helping him; he had a wonderful wife and she was gorgeous too suggested the other part of his brain.

"Definitely gorgeous," he spoke aloud.

Susan turned to him a smile on her delicate face. "What?"

Mike cursed himself silently for his slip-up. "Nothing you look pretty tonight."

Susan rolled her eyes at his remark. "Thanks so do you. Come on," she smiled taking his hand and pulling him eagerly towards the house.

Mike watched as she walked in front of him, her black figure hugging backless dress looked amazing on her.

Susan noticed the apprehension in his eyes as she walked up the steps and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "It will be okay."

"I know," he smiled gratefully.

"Susan, Mike nice to see you both," greeted Bree happily hugging her friends. Mike returned the gesture awkwardly.

"Thanks Bree you look great. Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"Out in the garden come on let's join them," she replied warmly.

Mike followed Susan his hand still clasped firmly within hers as they made their way through the richly decorated house. Once outside they were greeted by loud music and excited friends.

"Mike nice to see you," smiled Carlos pulling him into a hug and away from Susan.

"Thanks Carlos happy birthday," he spoke nervously.

"Thanks now come and join the rest of us men for a beer," he smiled leading him towards Rex and Tom.

Susan walked up to Gabrielle and Lynette hugging each of them warmly. "Hi guys."

"Hey Susan glad you could make it," smiled Lynette.

"So what's going on between you and Mike?" asked Gabrielle interested in the latest gossip. She handed her friend a glass of champagne. "We noticed the hand holding."

"Gabby," scolded Bree.

"What? Oh come on Bree don't tell me you're not intrigued," she grinned. "So what is it Susan?"

"Nothing," she defended. "We're just getting along better."

"Anything happened between the two of you?" asked Lynette cautiously.

"No…I mean he's still confused and hasn't remembered anything. It's difficult," she confided.

"Oh sweetie I can't even imagine what you're going through," sympathized Bree.

Susan offered her a small smile. "Hopefully he'll remember soon."

She recalled the earlier incident in their bedroom. The way Mike touched her, his warm blue eyes gazing at her in yearning and need. She had wanted him to make love to her. To join their bodies as one, she wanted to gasp his name in pleasure.

She turned around at the sound of his soft laughter and looked to where he was standing with the others. All of them sharing a private joke. At least he wasn't as nervous as earlier and he seemed more relaxed. She gave him one last look before turning back to her friends.

* * *

Susan was sat with Lynette happily watching Bree and Rex dance in the center of the garden as well as Carlos and Gabrielle. She looked for Mike and smiled when she saw him sat with Tom in deep conversation. 

"You think Tom would have asked me to dance by now," spoke Lynette rolling her eyes.

"He and Mike seemed to be in a serious conversation," smiled Susan.

"Yeah about football and who's going to win the tournament," shrugged Lynette.

Susan laughed at her comment. "You're right."

"What are you two beautiful ladies smiling at?" asked Carlos coming to stand next to them.

"Nothing to concern you," responded Lynette winking at Susan.

"Okay I just came by to ask you lovely ladies to dance. Apparently my wife had had enough," he grinned.

"Go ahead Susan have a dance with the birthday boy," laughed Lynette.

"No it's okay Lynette you can go."

"Oh come on one dance," sighed Carlos.

"Fine," smiled Susan holding out her hand. Carlos smiled victoriously and led her to the center of the garden.

* * *

Mike was talking to Tom when he heard the sound of Susan's soft laughter. He looked up and saw her dancing with Carlos. Her soft hair was blowing slightly with the gentle breeze. He watched as Susan held onto Carlos' shoulders and his hands were placed on her back. 

Mike was jealous. How dare he put his hands on his wife? He had his own wife why wasn't he dancing with her? He clenched the bottle of beer tightly in his hand. He knew that they were just friends but that didn't stop the jealously in him. The image of his friend holding his wife was too painful.

He should be the one holding her not Carlos or any other man only him. He was acting like a jealous lunatic but he couldn't help it that's exactly how he was feeling. Jealous.

Jealous that this man was making Susan laugh brightly. Jealous that he whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle. He couldn't take more of Carlos' hand on the smooth skin of her back. Finishing off his beer he turned around surprised to see Edie stood in front of him.

"Mike how are you?" she smiled reaching to hug him but he flinched away. "What's wrong?"

She turned around seeing Mike's frown as he looked at Susan dancing with Carlos. "Oh Mike first Karl and now Carlos."

Mike glared at her. "Give it up Edie I know you lied to me about Susan and Karl," he snarled.

"Did Susan tell you that?" she asked more than a little annoyed. "She's the one who's lying to you."

"Why would she?" he spoke bitterly.

"To keep you in her life," suggested Edie. "I can't believe you're falling for it."

"I can't believe I actually trusted you," he whispered. "Stay the hell away from me."

"What about when she leaves you for Karl?" she yelled angrily.

Mike refused to give into her remarks and smiled. "Bye Edie and tell Karl not to come to my house unless it's to do with Julie."

He left a fuming Edie behind and walked towards where his wife was still dancing with Carlos. Gently he tapped her on the shoulder. Susan turned around softly.

"Mike what is it?" she asked worried.

"Nothing dance with me," he smiled.

Susan's eyes shined brightly at the idea and she smiled shyly.

"Go ahead," encouraged Carlos. "Lynette still owes me a dance."

For a short while Susan just stared at Mike taking in his presence. She never expected him to be standing there asking her to dance. With a small grin he pulled her into his arms as the soft song played around them.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it ok_

_There's always one reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty and weightless_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

She tightened her arms around his chest and knelt her head against it listening to his soft heartbeat and closing her eyes in contentment.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

Susan's friends' watched from the far end of the garden mesmerized by the sight before them.

"They look so beautiful," sighed Gabrielle.

"They really do," agreed Lynette.

"I hope Mike gets his memory back they deserve to be happy," spoke Bree sadly.

They all nodded in agreement turning back to the unaware couple.

Mike ran his hand across Susan's back and breathed in her scent. She looked perfect in his arms, she belonged here with him and he belonged with her.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

Susan pulled away regretfully as the song ended. She looked up at Mike who was gazing at her in wonder.

"Thank you for the dance."

"You're welcome," he smiled touching her cheek with the back of his hand. "It was nice."

"Mike get over here," yelled Rex breaking the mood.

Susan smiled. "You should go before they come and drag you over there."

Mike grinned at her softly before going to join the rest of the guys.

* * *

A few hours later the party was starting to end and people were starting to slowly leave. Susan yawned softly and Mike smiled at her. "You think we should go home?" 

She nodded her head eagerly. "Yes before I fall into the pool," she joked.

They both said goodbye to their friends with Susan promising to turn up for their weekly poker game.

Walking out of the house Susan walked alongside Mike gazing up at the twinkling stars.

"I love it like this," she whispered. "It's so romantic."

"_Mike where are you taking me?" she laughed holding onto his hand._

_He smiled at her impatience. "Just a few more steps."_

"_I still don't see why I had to wear a blindfold," she pouted._

"_Because otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise," he laughed._

_They suddenly stopped and he moved behind her taking off the blindfold. Susan sighed at the scene before her. Outside in the garden was a soft blue blanket strewn with delicate rose petals and a bucket of champagne sat in a corner._

"_Mike what's this?"_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "Surprise just you, me and the stars," he smiled._

"_It's perfect," she smiled kissing him hungrily. "You're perfect."  
_

Susan stopped walking when she realized Mike was still stood on the other side of the street. She walked back towards him.

"Mike are you okay?"

"Yeah, did we…did…I…surprise…you..one..night," he stopped unsure of how to explain. "Did we once spend the night outside under the stars?"

Susan was stunned at the question. "Yeah you surprised me once. Do you remember something?"

"It was just a quick flash but I remembered," he smiled hopefully.

"It will come back," she smiled touching his arm.

Mike grinned following her into the house watching as she turned on the lights and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you glad you went tonight?" she asked filling up a glass of water.

"Yeah thanks for talking me into it."

"So I was right you did have a good night?" she laughed.

"Okay you were right this time," he teased. "Although seeing you dancing with Carlos was weird."

"Don't tell me you were jealous," she asked playfully walking towards him.

"Maybe," he responded his blue eyes sparkling.

"Well you don't have to be," she smiled touching his arm.

"I just wish I could remember," he whispered taking her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"You will Mike, you just need to stay positive," she encouraged her voice a soft whisper.

"I want to remember you. I want to remember our life together, to know what it's like to feel you."

Looking into her warm hazel eyes Mike gave up the battle he'd fought so hard and swept Susan up against his hard chest. Lowering his mouth he captured her lips and softly kissed her.

The kiss was warm, intimate and yet surprisingly gentle as his mouth caressed her lips. Susan involuntary sighed and Mike's tongue slipped softly into the wet interior of her mouth. As the kiss deepened, Susan closed her eyes and moaned.

Mike's mind raced with thoughts. 'How could I have ever forgotten something as wonderful as kissing? How could I forget something as wonderful as kissing Susan.' Mike's heart called for to his subconscious to remember. As his tongue reacquainted itself with her mouth Mike pulled her closer into his arms.

Susan didn't know what she was feeling his hard muscular body felt so right pressing into her soft flesh that she didn't argue as she melted into his arms.

As the hunger inside her grew she wrapped her arms around his neck and her whole body ached to push closer. Mike felt a warm rush of arousal and cursed bitterly that his body and heart seemed to remember what his mind still refused to acknowledge.

Before she could gather her senses, the situation changed drastically and Susan felt her back lowered down to the hard kitchen table. The few books scattered noisily across the floor as Mike's large body covered hers. As she kissed him back, he murmured in pleasure and pressed her harder into the cool wooden tabletop.

"Susan" Mike softly moaned her name as his lips pulled away from her mouth and moved to the soft flesh of her neck. It was only when his hand slipped smoothly beneath her dress that she realized what was about to happen. This was wrong. No matter how wonderful it felt. She couldn't make love to a man who didn't remember her. She didn't know if Mike would regret everything the next morning.

"No. Mike I can't do this" she whispered pushing at his chest.

Feeling her sudden resistance, he immediately backed off. "I'm sorry. I'm... Susan, believe me, this won't happen again " Turning, he quickly left the room leaving Susan to wonder what had just happened between them.

When Susan finally pulled herself together and readjusted her clothes, she found him in the lounge: hands thrust deep into his pockets, staring out of the window.

"I'm not sure what just happened?" she whispered, her cheeks still flushed

"It was my fault, it won't happen again" Mike spoke quietly without looking round, His voice was cold now and etched in pain.

The kiss had left him confused and shaken and he really needed to get as far away from Susan as he possibly could.

"I…err…just..need to be…alone," he murmured.

"Please, I know how hard this must be for you but I need you to understand. Don't go just stay with me please will you just hold me tonight?" she asked pleading.

The sight of her pleading eyes kept him from fleeing and he walked towards her pulling her in his arms and leading her towards the couch.

"Will…you..just hold me?" she whispered.

Mike nodded his head simply and sat down on the couch as she nestled into his embrace. "Thank you," she sighed before sleep consumed her entire body.

* * *

Susan woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than she had been in a long time. She had slept through the entire night knowing immediately that it had something to do with Mike. Having him next to her made her feel safe. Realizing that they must have fallen asleep on the couch she stood up softly stretching her arms and legs. 

She smiled as Mike walked into the room a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." She ran a hand through her tousled hair. "I must look terrible."

"You look beautiful," he whispered. "I'm gonna make us some breakfast."

"Great I'll just go and have a quick shower," she smiled heading upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Susan came down the stairs, the smell of freshly cooked food drifting towards her. "That smells great," she yelled loudly.

Mike came out of the kitchen a towel in his hand. "Thanks now you just need to eat it."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Susan rolled her eyes. "Guess I have to wait."

She opened the door surprised and confused to see Kendra and Noah Taylor stood there. "Hello Susan," she greeted politely."

"Where's Mike?" spoke Noah his voice gruff. They pushed past Susan into the house.

"Susan what's taking so long?" asked Mike coming out of the kitchen once again. "Noah!" he spoke stunned.

"You remember him?" asked Susan noticing Mike called him by his name.

"Yeah Noah Taylor and Kendra," he responded looking at the young woman stood next to her father.

"Hey Mike it's good to see you," she smiled hugging him.

Mike looked at Susan noticing that she seemed uneasy with the Taylor's in her house. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about your amnesia and dad wants to talk to you," informed Kendra.

"Come on Mike lets go and have a chat," he demanded pulling him into a hug.

* * *

Mike was sat in the lounge listening to Noah's proposition. He looked at Susan who was sadly kneeling against the wall. 

"You can't remember anything. Can you?" asked Noah.

"No..I mean not about my life here and Susan said I spent some time in jail," he spoke.

"You did for protecting my Deidra, the woman you once loved," smiled Noah. "Deidra is why I'm here."

"Why? She's dead," bit Susan harshly.

Noah ignored the remark and turned to Mike. "You don't belong here."

Susan moved away from the wall angrily. "What? Of course he does. He has a family here."

"A family he doesn't remember," snarled Noah. "Mike you remember us. You know we are your family."

"No you can't do this," argued Susan. Mike looked confused between Susan and Noah. Was Noah right?

"Mike you were helping me with looking for Deidra. I would like to know who killed my daughter and for you to help me," demanded Noah.

"Get out you can't do this to him. Why are you doing this?" cried Susan.

"Come back with me and Kendra. You can stay with us. We'll take care of you. There's nothing to keep you here," reassured Noah standing up. Mike looked at him for a second before doing the same.

"The driver's waiting we need to go now," demanded the older man.

Susan looked tearfully at Kendra. "Please don't do this. Don't take him away."

"I'm sorry Susan. I wish there was another way," she apologized.

Susan's whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Mike looked at her painfully before Noah pushed him out of the door.

"I don't know why you're doing this. It's better this way. You can move on start with someone new," sighed Noah.

Susan grabbed onto Mike's arm tightly. "No..nononononono…please don't Mike don't go…please... you can't…"

Mike looked at her sadly. His own eyes red and brimming with tears. "I'm sorry."

Susan watched as Noah pushed Mike into the car closing the door and speeding away. She sank painfully to the hard floor crying loudly as Mike was taken away from her life. She had lost him.

**T****BC**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be up soon :) 


	30. A New Life

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews. It means a lot. Who would have thought this fic has reached up to chapter 30. It was only supposed to be 15 parts but it just kept growing. LOL. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Italics represent flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 30: A New Life**

Susan was crumpled on the floor clutching the sides of her stomach as tears streamed down her face. The pain was too much to control and she wept painfully not seeing anything in the distance, her clouded eyes blurring her vision.

She didn't notice when someone helped her up off the hard ground and back into her house. She didn't notice when they helped her onto the soft couch. She was unable to control her body as pain resided within her. A deep searing pain forcing its way through her body, she couldn't stop the tears or the soft gasps coming from her mouth as she struggled to breathe.

Bree and Lynette looked at her each getting more and more worried for their friend. Her eyes were hollow and she showed no recognition within them. It was almost as if the Susan they knew wasn't there.

"Lynette I'm getting worried," spoke Bree her tone faltering.

"Me too," she sighed. "The only other times I've seen her like this was when Mike was in danger. What's happened?"

"I don't know the kids are upstairs but Mike is nowhere to be found," she whispered.

"Susan, honey what's going on? Talk to us," spoke Lynette shaking her gently.

Susan remained impassive staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Sweetie please talk to us. What's happened? Where's Mike?" asked Bree softly touching her face.

At the sound of his name a fresh set of tears streamed down Susan's already red face.

"Oh sweetie what is it?" asked Bree gently pulling her friend into her arms.

Susan grasped onto her painfully clutching onto her shoulders as she let all her pain come to the forefront and she broke down in front of her friend.

"Mike….he's…he's…" she gasped unable to breathe. Her pants coming out in short labored breaths.

"Sweetie calm down. Where's Mike?" spoke Lynette trying to calm her down.

"I…err…he's gone…he's gone.." she whispered. He was really gone and she was never going to see him again.

"Gone? Sweetie I don't understand," remarked Bree confused. How could Mike be gone? He didn't even know where to go. Did he?"

"He..he…left..with…he…didn't…know..me..he knew…them," she rasped out.

"Who? Who's he gone with?" asked the redhead. Her friend wasn't making any sense and she was beginning to get really worried about her.

Susan closed her eyes painfully. "Noah…Noah and Kendra."

Lynette looked at Bree gesturing if she knew who they were. Bree looked at her blankly in return.

"He went..away…they took him away," Susan cried clutching onto the pillow she was holding.

"Honey you need to stop. You'll make yourself sick," soothed Lynette.

"I don't care….I don't," she spoke shaking her head in defiance. "Not anymore."

Bree looked at Lynette who was glancing at her helplessly. She didn't know what to do. They both knew nothing would make it better. There wasn't one thing that they could say to ease the pain their friend was feeling.

Bree left the room silently returning a few moments later with a warm blanket and wrapped it around her friend's shaking body. Susan lay down on the couch a tear slipping past her closed eyelids and running down her cheek onto her neck.

"I love you Mike…I..love..you so much," she whispered faintly.

Lynette felt her own heart break for Susan and sighed. "Get some rest Susan, Bree and I will look after the twins."

Susan gripped the blanket painfully her body shaking with sobs as sleep finally claimed her exhausted body.

* * *

"You're home now Mike," grinned Noah leading him inside the large mansion. 

Mike looked nervously around the hallway. Lavish paintings hung on beautifully decorated walls, expensive ornaments covered the hallway.

"Don't be so nervous. You've been here before," smiled Kendra.

"Yeah it just seems weird," he whispered quietly.

"Don't just stand there Kendra show Mike to his room," ordered Noah. "Oh and Mike once you get settled in come and join me for a drink in the study."

Mike nodded reluctantly as he followed Kendra up the several stairs. They came to a halt outside a large wooden oak door. Kendra opened the door and Mike followed her inside not really knowing what else to do. The room was richly decorated and beautifully furnished with hand crafted furniture.

"This is your room. It had an adjoining bathroom. Dad bought you some clothes and things," she explained watching him as he restlessly walked around the room touching things along the way.

"If you need anything else."

"Thanks but I'm fine," he spoke sitting on the bed.

"Well I'll let you get accustomed to your room," she said leaving him alone.

Mike looked around the room darkly. It was large and beautiful, anyone would love to have this room but it didn't feel like home. Not to him maybe he just needed to give it time.

Standing up tiredly he walked towards the bedside cabinet. He picked up the small picture frame and was shocked by what he saw. A photograph of him and Deidra. What the hell was that doing in his room? She was dead and they split up a long time ago. He had even been married to his first wife.

He wondered who put the picture there. It must have been Noah or Kendra but why? Mike was a little angry at their interference. Why were they bringing back the past? Wasn't he supposed to be remembering things from his life now? The things he had forgotten.

He pulled open the cabinet and placed the picture frame inside it. He glanced inside his drawer and saw a whole new set of clothing. They were all simple t-shirts and jeans. His normal style of clothing.

"At least that's something," he sighed to himself.

Deciding to have a shower he pulled out a black t-shirt and pair of jeans. Noah could wait for now.

**

* * *

****The Following Day**

Mike yawned softly walking into the large dining room and took an empty seat.

"Ah Mike I was beginning to think you had gotten lost," smiled Noah flashing his teeth.

Mike looked at him warily and poured himself a large cup of coffee.

"How did you sleep?" asked Kendra watching as he quickly drank the liquid back.

"Fine," came the blunt response. He had not slept well at all. He was awake most of the night. It felt strange not hearing the cries of the twins or sitting down next to Susan as she told him about a part of their life. He felt more alone than he had been in a long time.

Noah eyed the younger man in front of him suspiciously. He needed Mike here to take care of the problem of Deidra's killer. He knew he could guilt Mike into doing his work. Mike was the only person he trusted to do the job.

"Help yourself to whatever you want," he spoke his tone friendly.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Come on you're family we worry about you," encouraged Noah.

Mike reluctantly took a bagel and put it on the plate in front of him. He started picking at it thoughtfully not remotely interested in eating. He glanced around the large dining room. It wasn't cosy like it was at Susan's house. At his house. He looked to his side expecting to see her smiling at him as she fed the twins instead all he got was an empty oak chair.

There was no laughter that he had grown used to, everything was different now. He shook his head of the thoughts. Things would get better they had too. The Taylor's were his friends they cared about him and most of all he knew them. That was what he needed wasn't it? To be around people that were familiar to him if he had any chance of getting his memory back.

"What's' your plan for the day?" asked Kendra breaking the fraught silence.

She knew why her dad wanted Mike here. It was so he could help him with Deidra's killer. He had been more than a little angry when Mike had told him almost a year ago that he was finished with the investigation and that he wanted to be with his own family now. When they heard about Mike's amnesia her father had considered it a blessing. Mike could start helping him all over again. It was the perfect plan.

"Not really much I can do," he sighed. "Probably stay here. I need my car," he spoke looking at Noah.

"You can have one of the drivers take you wherever you want to go," sighed Noah taking his second helping of eggs.

"I prefer my own car," glared Mike looking at him sternly. "After all I haven't forgotten how to drive."

"Fine I'll send someone to pick it up," he grumbled.

Mike nodded his head and began eating his breakfast with thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Julie walked into the house throwing her book bag on a nearby table. She looked around the house everything was still, the way it was when she left this morning for school.

She walked into the kitchen seeing a note on the table from Mrs Van de Kamp saying she had taken Emma and Jacob with her. Julie sighed grateful that her mom's friends were so supportive. She had come home last night surprised to see Gabby, Lynette and Bree worriedly sat in her lounge. They had told he something about how Mike was taken away by someone named Noah and Kendra.

They had asked her who they were and Julie explained to them they were someone's from Mike's past. She had been devastated to learn that they had taken Mike with them. How dare they come and take Mike from his family?

She walked up the stairs to her mom's bedroom knocking gently on the door she received no response. She quietly opened the door and walked inside her room. Her heart broke even more at the image before her. Her mom was sat on the bed staring blankly at the wall a picture frame clutched tightly in her hands.

"Mom," she spoke sitting down on the bed.

Susan looked at her daughter. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying she had done.

Julie prised the picture carefully from her hands. She looked at the beautiful portrait of her mom and Mike on their wedding day. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was kneeling back against him as he whispered something in her ear. Her mom had a huge smile on her face and their fingers were entwined together.

"Mom you need to get out of this room and come and eat something," she pleaded.

Susan gave no response to her words and lay down on the bed curling herself into a ball and closing her eyes.

"Mom please don't ignore me," spoke Julie gently touching her arm. "Mom?"

"Julie…I…need him," she whimpered.

"I know mom," she spoke trying to keep her composure. "But you can't…make yourself ill you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," came the sombre response.

Julie was defeated she didn't know what else to do. Nothing was getting thorough to her. She hoped that when her grandma came by later she could talk some sense into her mom.

She watched as her mom traced a hand up to her neck gently touching a delicate silver chain with Mike's wedding ring on it.

"Why does it hurt?" she asked quietly looking at her daughter hoping she would have an answer for her

A loud knocking on the door startled them and Susan sat up quickly looking at Julie. "It's him, it's Mike."

"Mom it's not," spoke Julie trying to reason with her.

"It's him he's back….he…left..his..key," she smiled quickly getting out of the bed and running down the stairs. Julie hastily followed her.

Susan opened the door. "Mike!" The smile vanished from her face as she saw the person standing in front of her wasn't Mike. He wasn't stood there smiling at her and looking at her with his sparkling blue eyes. Julie noticed her mom's disappointment and took her hand in comfort.

"Can we help you?" she asked looking at the stranger.

"Is this Mike Delfino's house?" he asked directly.

"Why? Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. Who was this man asking about Mike? It couldn't be one of Sullivan's friends could it? She cleared the thought from her mind. No Sullivan never did his work in broad daylight he was too much of a coward for that.

"Mr Taylor sent me to collect Mr Delfino's car," he explained.

"Why didn't Mr Taylor come himself?" asked Julie angry that Mike was with him and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Mr Taylor is a very busy man. If you're not going to give them to me I can break into the car," he spoke irritated.

Julie sighed disgustedly and handed him the keys to Mike's truck. "Tell Mike," she began but it was too late he was gone.

Julie turned to her mother who had tears brimming in her hazel eyes. "Mom?"

Susan pulled away and walked up the stairs dejectedly. "Just..leave…me.alone."

Julie watched helplessly as she ran towards her room and close the door with a loud bang, She leaned against the kitchen wall her body sliding to the floor. Soft tears slipping from her brown eyes the pain finally getting to her as she quietly sobbed.

* * *

**A couple of weeks later**

Mike was walking around Noah Taylor's large garden when he heard the familiar voice of Kendra calling out to him. "Mike hey wait up."

He stood still and turned around to greet her with a small smile. "Hey Kendra what's up?"

"Nothing what are you doing out here?" she asked intrigued.

"Just came out for some air," he smiled. "Where's Noah?"

"He's gone out on an errand," she answered watching as Mike kneeled against the bridge.

"You and Noah don't get along very well," he spoke looking out into the distance.

"Yeah I'm not Deidra," she whispered in return.

"Why did you want me here?" asked Mike.

"What do you mean why?" she asked turning to face him.

"It just seems really weird that I'm here. It's no surprise that Deidra and I were not really happy together," he replied looking at her.

"Mike," she spoke placing a hand on his arm. "You're here because we are your family and family is supposed to look out for each other."

"Family that's a strange word," he sighed. He found himself thinking of Susan and the kids wondering what they were doing and if they missed him as much as he missed them.

From the look on his face Kendra knew he must have been thinking about Susan and the twins. "Hey how about we go out tonight?"

"I don't think so Kendra," he whispered. "I'd rather stay in."

"Oh come on Mike you have been cooped up in the house for the past few weeks," she protested. "Come on we will make a night of it we'll go to the Saddleranch for drinks."

"Saddleranch?"

"Yeah it's a bar downtown you'll love it," se enthused hoping to get him out of the house.

"Kendra…I really.."

"Come on Mike just this once."

"Fine but only for a few hours," he relented turning his attention of her and gazing back thoughtfully into the distance.

* * *

Susan walked into the house with her groceries. She was tired and exhausted from all the crying she had done these past few weeks. Her friends had come round everyday asking if she was okay and whether they could do anything. She didn't want anything from them. She wouldn't have even left the house today had it not been for the fact that she was out of diapers and food for the twins. Her mother blatantly refused to go and do the shopping saying it would do her good to get out of the house. 

Tiredly she set the bags on the table and took a bottle of water from the refridgerator.

"Susie you're back don't you feel better having gotten out of the house," smiled Sophie walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah great," mumbled Susan unenthusiastically.

"Come on you can manage a little more than that," she spoke eagerly.

"Mom how do you expect me to be?" sighed Susan sitting down on a chair. "You expect me to be happy, cheerful, planning the next damn party," she yelled a little too loudly.

"Susie of course I don't expect that but…."

"But what mom? I don't want to be happy. I don't want to laugh or smile…all…I…want is ..the..one…thing…I can't have I want my husband back," she cried burying her face in her hands.

Sophie placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Susie I know."

"No mom you don't know. You don't know….how hard it..is…for me..how…everyday…I..just..want…to…I..can't breathe…I can't sleep…I don't want to live not ..not if it means being without Mike," she sobbed.

"Susie don't you dare say that. You have Julie, Emma and Jacob," argued Sophie.

"I miss him so much…he doesn't even remember who I am…but..at..least when he was living here..he was close," she rasped out painfully.

"I know sweetie but you and Mike have been though so much together and you've always managed to get through it. This is just another obstacle," reassured Sophie.

"No…I don't think so not this time."

"You have to think positive," encouraged her mother.

"Positive? Mike might never remember, the doctor said it could take weeks, months and in some cases the patient never recalls their life. He won't remember me…or….or…our babies..he..won't," she sobbed falling into her mother's embrace.

Julie was stood on the stairs listening to her mother's heartbreaking words. Mike had been gone for almost two and half weeks. Each day was becoming more painful than the last. Julie wanted him to walk through the doors and wake her up from this nightmare. She knew what she had to do she had to find Mike for her mom's sake and for their family.

* * *

**That Night**

Mike walked into the Saddleranch bar with Kendra at his side. He smiled the place definitely had a warm, friendly atmosphere. It seemed a little too familiar almost as if he had been here before.

"You wanna go and sit down?" he asked looking at Kendra.

"Sure lets go take a seat at the bar," she smiled taking his hand and pulling him in the right direction.

He watched the people with curious eyes, wondering if there was anyone he might be able to remember or someone that knew him.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Kendra noticing his glazed expression.

"A beer will be fine," he answered taking a seat on the soft leather stool.

"Could you look after my jacket while I go to the ladies room," she smiled. He nodded his head in response.

Mike sat quietly watching the scene before him. He was quite surprised when someone sat next to him on the empty seat.

"Excuse me do you have the time?" asked the gruff voice.

Mike looked to his side and saw a scruffy looking man staring at him, a baseball cap covering his head. He had it pulled down deeply over his eyes almost as if he was hiding from someone.

"It's 10:05 pm," he responded watching him with curious eyes. The man was watching him avidly and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Do I know you?"

"Nah you don't know me," smiled the man amused at the situation. He glanced to the far end of the room seeing Kendra approaching them. Picking up his bottle of beer he grinned as he left the bar.

"Okay that was weird," spoke Mike watching him leave.

* * *

The man walked outside chucking to himself. He was pleased with how things were going. He couldn't believe it when Mike Delfino looked at him as if he was just another ordinary bloke. The fool didn't even show any recognition in his eyes that the man sat next to him was the same man who was out to kill him. The same man who kidnapped his wife and tortured her. 

"This is going to be easier than I thought," he spoke loudly. "No one can get away from Sullivan."

Laughing morbidly he got into the car and sped off thinking of a way to get Delfino and finish him off once and for all.

* * *

"Hey you on your second beer already," smirked Kendra taking her seat next to Mike. 

"Yeah I guess I'm thirsty," he responded darkly.

Kendra knew Mike wasn't making this easy for her. He was still stubborn even with his memory loss.

Mike noticed the look on her face and sighed. "I'm sorry I guess I'm not being much company."

"Don't be it's nice to get out of the house," she responded warmly.

Mike watched as someone got on the mechanical bull at the far end of the room.

"Another person about to make a fool of themselves," scowled Kendra.

Mike wasn't listening his mind was clouded with something. Everything was so confusing. He rubbed the temples of his forehead in frustration.

_"Mike! What a small, small world," she spoke surprised_

_"Yeah, it sure is. I caught Edie hiding in the back, " he grinned amused._

_Susan tried to deny that she knew Edie was here. He watched as she blushed and tried to squirm her way out of the situation._

_"Are you following me?" he asked hoping that she was going to admit to it._

_"What? No, no, I just came here, you know, with Edie. We, just, love to ride that bull," protested Susan.  
_

_"You ride the bull?" he spoke in disbelief. "Come on, Susan, give me a break."  
_

_"No, you give me a break! I did not follow you here, and even if I had followed you here, it's because you've been so secretive about Kendra," she argued jealously. _

_He watched as her cheeks reddened at the accusation and smiled.  
_

_"Kendra and I are friends," he spoke tying to reassure her_

_"And I came here to ride the bull!"_

_He watched as she was dragged onto the podium. She glanced at him angry that he was sat next to Kendra and before she knew it the bull had backed up throwing her to the floor._

Kendra was starting to get worried and called out to Mike gently touching his shoulder.

_Mike was stood outside the bar with Susan as she looked at him nervously._

"_So you must think I'm really stupid," she whispered._

"_Why would I think that?" he asked looking at her warmly._

"_Well for starters I followed you here with Edie of all people thinking there was something going on between you and Kendra. And two I acted like a complete idiot on the bull and made a fool of myself," she whispered feeling ashamed._

"_You're not stupid Susan," he smiled touching her cheek. "I guess I shouldn't have been so secretive."_

"_So you and Kendra…."_

" _Are just friends. I'm not interested in her. I'm more interested in you," he murmured huskily._

"_Me?" she asked a little stunned. "I mean…I'm..you..know.."_

_Mike kneeled forwards tentatively placing his lips against hers. Susan was surprised at the action but it didn't take long for her to match his hungry kiss. Mike gently nibbled on her lower lip drawing her tongue out to play with his own. _

_He pulled away gently after a minutes noticing the smile on her face and her eyes closed in bliss._

"_Wow that was …wow," she sighed looking at him._

_He smiled gently stroking his thumb across her cheek. _

"_We should go back inside Kendra will be waiting," she said._

"_Kendra can wait," he whispered before joining their lips together again._

"Mike? Mike? Are you alright?" asked Kendra worriedly.

"Hmm what?" he spoke looking at her.

"I asked you five times now if you wanted another drink," she smiled.

"No I'm fine. Kendra can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" she responded her tone encouraging.

"Have we been here before?" he asked directly.

"Yeah one time," she stated.

"With Susan?" he asked needing to know that what he just remembered was true and not his mind playing tricks.

Kendra was surprised by the question. "Yeah she was here with a friend. Did you remember something?"

"I wanna go home now," he spoke pulling on his jacket.

"But it's still early," she protested. Mike turned around and she saw the determined look on his face.

"Okay I guess we are going home," she sighed following his retreating figure out of the bar.

* * *

**A few days later**

Mike stealthily walked out of Noah Taylor's study making sure no one saw him. He clutched the phone directory in his hands as he walked towards his room.

His mind had been occupied by thoughts of Susan even more since he had that flash of memory at the bar with Kendra. When he closed his eyes each night he could almost feel her lips on his gently kissing the soft flesh.

Closing the door to his room he sat on the soft bed and opened the phone book at 'M' looking down the page intently. He sighed in relief when he saw her name followed by the phone number to their house.

He picked up the phone nervously and dialled the number with shaky fingers. He hoped that she would answer and waited patiently as the dial tone resounded in his ear. Several rings later he was just about to hang up the phone when her soft voice came on.

"Hello."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Hello," the response was tired and empty nothing like the positive voice he had gotten used to. He sat there basking in the comfort of her voice. He desperately wanted to say something. But what?

"Is anyone there?" asked the broken voice. How he wished he was there so he could comfort her and take away her pain.

"Su…" he began but he was too late she had hung up. The deafening silence filled his room once more.

* * *

Julie looked at the slip of paper in her hand and looked at the large house in front of her. This was it, this was where Mike was staying. 

She walked up to the large metal gates and frowned at seeing them closed.

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing?" came the loud booming voice.

Julie turned around seeing a guard staring at her impatiently.

"Hi I'm here to see Mike Delfino," she explained politely.

"There is no one of that name here," he spoke firmly.

"Look I know he is staying here with Noah and Kendra Taylor. Please I need to see him," she pleaded.

The guard spoke into a small cell phone and looked at Julie. "Wait here."

Julie stood there for what seemed like an eternity eventually she saw Noah Taylor walking towards them.

"Hi Mr Taylor I'm here to see Mike," she spoke politely even though she hated the man in front of her for taking Mike from his family.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice gruff.

"I'm Julie Mayer, Mike's my stepdad," she answered. "Could you please tell him I'm here."

"Mike is not here," he lied.

"Oh," she whispered disappointed. "Is it okay if I wait for him. I really need to speak to him."

"That's not a good idea. He will be gone all night," he spoke falsely watching as the young girl's face clouded with disappointment.

"Can you give him something?" she asked pulling out an envelope from her bag. "Please."

"Yes I will make sure he gets it," he smiled.

"Thank you," she spoke leaving the house and walking away.

Noah walked back up to the house tearing open the envelope. He pulled out the photograph looking at it. The image of Mike, his wife and children all happily sat together next to a Christmas tree. He turned the photograph around and frowned at the message written on the back.

**Mike, We miss you and love you so much. Julie**

Disgustedly Noah placed the photograph back in the envelope and threw it in the outside bin with the rest of the trash. He wasn't going to let Mike go back to his family. His place was here helping him with Deidra not with them. Not anymore.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter coming soon :) 


	31. Ultimatums

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews and sticking by this fic

* * *

**Chapter 31: Ultimatums**

A week had passed and Julie walked into the house. Ever since she went to the Taylor's house she waited patienty hoping that Mike would come back but her hopes never came true. Mike never came back. She had often wondered if Noah had given him the envelope, he wouldn't be so selfish not to. Would he?

She walked into the lounge surprised to see her mom playing happily with Emma and Jacob.

"Hey mom," she spoke startling Susan who jumped up in shock.

"Hi Julie, I didn't expect you back from Claire's for another few hours," spoke Susan her voice uncertain.

"Yeah I didn't really feel like being there," sighed Julie sitting next to her mother. She watched affectionately as her brother and sister started walking towards her. "Where's grandma?"

"She went to get some food," responded Susan playfully stroking Jacob's head of soft brown hair.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Julie noticing the wayward expression on her face.

"Hmm yeah don't you think he looks like his daddy? He's got the same nose and the same little smile. It's like a mini version of Mike," she spoke her tone amazed yet sad at the same time.

"He really does," smiled Julie. "Hey Jake what's this?"

"Ball," he grinned proudly displaying a few of his teeth, which had started to come through.

"He's missing so much," Susan whispered sadly wrapping her arms around her legs. Would Mike ever come back? Back to his family? Back to her?

"Mike will be back mom," reassured Julie softly placing a hand on her arm.

"When Julie? It's been over a month…he's..he's.." she faltered unable to continue with the rest of her sentence.

"I know mom, Mike is confused and the Taylor's are taking advantage of that," she spoke angrily.

"Or maybe I lost the person I loved. The man who loved me unconditionally," sighed her mother dejectedly.

"Mom you can't think like that. You can't Mike is going to come through this. We are going to be a family again," argued Julie.

"I wish I could believe you," came the meek response.

"You have to remember all the good times you and Mike shared," reasoned Julie taking her hand.

"The memories we made," whispered Susan her eyes glistening with tears.

"And the memories you'll make again," encouraged Julie.

Susan took her daughter's hands and placed a soft kiss upon them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome now how about we take Em and Jake to the park. They could use some fresh air," suggested the teen.

Susan nodded mutely in response. She had to think positive her daughter was right but it was so hard. She watched as her daughter took the twins out of the room and stood up wearily looking at the photograph on the wall. Delicately she traced a finger across his handsome features. "Mike I miss you, please come back to me," she pleaded silently.

"Mom are you coming?" asked Julie coming into the lounge once again.

"Yeah I'm coming," responded Susan planting a false smile on her face even though her heart was breaking inside.

* * *

Mike was just about to head outside when Noah stepped in his way. "Mike where are you off too?" 

"Nowhere special I was just going to go for a drive around town," he smiled nervously.

Noah looked at him warily as if he was almost judging his answer. Mike held his stern gaze never letting his face betray any emotion to the man in front of him.

"What time will you be back?" asked Noah. He didn't want Mike going into town he might run into someone from his past, maybe that pushy teenager he met a week ago.

"I dunno, Noah what's with all the questions?" asked Mike irritated. It was almost as if he was trying to keep him in the house. Mike wasn't going to let that happen he had something that he needed to do and he had to do it today.

"I'm just concerned," grinned Noah. "When you come back I need to talk to you about something important."

"Fine we'll talk then," smiled Mike leaving the house.

Mike had been driving for almost an hour. He studied the map in front of him. This was it he was home. Funny how it felt like home even though he could hardly remember it. He knew he had taken a big risk in getting the map and driving to Wisteria Lane but he needed to see her. He needed to see his wife.

He parked in front of the yellow lemon colored painted house noticing that Susan's car was parked in the driveway. Gently getting out of his truck he walked nervously towards the door.

Hesitating slightly Mike lifted up his hand knocking on the door sharply. The loud thuds resounding in his ears as he shifted from foot to foot waiting for Susan to answer the door. He waited a few minutes getting no answer he knocked again and walked down the porch looking up. There was no sign of anyone in the house. He looked around the neighborhood unsure of what to do or where to go. It was not as if he knew anyone here. It was hopeless, he was hopeless.

Sighing sadly he looked at the house one last time before getting into his truck and driving away.

* * *

**The Following Day**

"So Mike how are things?" asked Noah gruffly sitting down in his oversized leather chair.

"Things are fine," he responded curtly still disappointed that he didn't get to see Susan yesterday. He wanted to tell her about the things he remembered. He wanted to see her face light up with her smile. He missed her more than he ever thought possible.

"I must really love her," he spoke aloud.

"What?" asked Noah. Mike looked at him realizing that he had just spoken out loud.

"Nothing I said things are fine," he replied watching as Noah poured them both a generous amount of whisky.

"Good and you feel at home here?" asked Noah handing him a glass.

"Yeah in a way I do," agredd Mike. Although he felt safer and more at home at Susan's house. "I guess it's because of you and Kendra."

"It's your home Mike. It always has been," laughed Noah.

"I'm grateful that I have your support. Hopefully I will start to get my memory back soon," enthused Mike.

Noah didn't like the optimism in his voice. If it were up to him Mike would never remember anything. " Have you remembered something?"

Mike nodded his head in relief. "Just a few things, not much just quick flashes."

"Flashes?" spoke Noah kneeling back in his seat.

"Yeah last week Kendra took me to this bar. It felt really strange being there and then all of a sudden I remembered being there with Susan," explained Mike.

"Susan, you remembered something about her?" spoke Noah his tone upbeat but inside he was fuming with rage.

"Yeah I can't wait till I get it all back and I'm with my family again," smiled Mike happy to be thinking about his wife and children.

"You might not want it all back," stated Noah watching as Mike's face changed from happy to puzzled in a matter of seconds.

"What? Why wouldn't I?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Lets just say you and Susan didn't exactly have the perfect marriage," lied Noah.

"You're joking," laughed Mike looking at the man in front of him. Noah glared back his face full of determination.

"We did. You don't know us. Susan and I loved each other," protested Mike. First Edie now Noah. Why were they doing this?

"I don't want to hurt you Mike but you and Susan had a lot of trouble mainly to do with Deidra," he continued with his charade.

"Deidra I don't understand," came the broken whisper.

"She wasn't happy about you looking for my daughter," he coughed dryly. "But you will remember all this in your own time."

"And what if I don't?" asked Mike his tone sombre.

"Of course you will son," spoke Noah turning on the charm.

Mike lazily ran a hand through his hair. "You wanted to ask me something about Deidra?"

Noah nodded his head and pulled a photograph out of his antique wooden drawer placing it on the table. Mike looked at the picture an image of a younger him and Deidra smiling at the camera.

"What's this?" he spoke angrily.

"Mike..I know you are the only one who actually cared about my daughter. You loved her once," he stated.

"Noah it's no secret and you know that Deidra and I never really got along," sighed Mike.

"Yes you had your troubles but you also loved her," he spoke pointedly glaring at Mike.

"What do you want Noah?"

Mike watched him carefully as he reached into the drawer once again pulling out a gun and sliding it across the desk.

"I want you to come back and finish the job you started. I want you to find my daughter's killer and get rid of them."

"What? You can't be serious," whispered Mike in shock.

"Mike you are the only one I trust enough to ask. I know you won't let me down," he spoke.

"No I can't do this. I have my family to look after... I can't," objected Mike.

"Mike if you want to protect your family you will do this," spoke Noah almost menacingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mike bitterly.

"It means that certain things and people's lives come to an end eventually whether it is naturally or by other circumstances," he spoke morbidly.

Mike looked at him, his eyes were cold and expressionless. Would he hurt Susan and his children if he refused? Mike knew he couldn't take that chance. He wouldn't put their lives in danger. Not if he could help it.

"Okay I'll help you," he spoke taking the gun.

"I knew you would," smiled Noah filling up his glass once again.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know it was short but I am gonna have the next chapter up later on or tommorow. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading. 


	32. Home

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews. They make my day :) Italics represent flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 32: Home **

Mike waked towards the house, he had been watching carefully for the past couple of hours waiting for the family inside to finally leave. It was a nice suburban area of Fairview, a quiet and peaceful neigborhood. He wondered if Deidra had gotten mixed up with someone from here. He wouldn't put it past her. She was ruining his life even when she was dead.

Sliding on his black leather gloves he expertly prised open the door, he knew he had to be careful he couldn't risk getting caught or he'd end up back in jail. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice in the matter. He wouldn't let Noah hurt his family he had to protect them no matter what.

Walking into the lounge he rifled through the drawers looking for something, some sort of clue that Deidra was connected with this family. He picked up a stack of letters. Sighing heavily he walked upstairs. It was no use he wasn't going to find anything here. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary everything was perfect. The family that lived here were happy he noticed looking at the picture frame. He was supposed to have what they have. A life with his wife, his beautiful wife whom he couldn't even remember.

He wished so badly to remember something. He wanted to recall the moment he met her, he wanted to remember the day they got married. He wanted to remember what it felt like for her to shiver beneath his touch. He smiled recalling the day he accidentally walked in on her in her bedroom, well technically their bedroom. The way she shyly looked at him as he gazed at her standing there in her underwear. The way she responded when he touched her skin.

Mike shook his head of the thoughts. He had to stay focused on the job there was no point in getting distracted. What good was it going to do anyway? Realizing that he was going to find nothing in the house he decided to go and head back to the Taylor's. After all there was nowhere else for him to go.

* * *

Kendra was on her way out when she heard the distinctive loud booming voice of her father. "Kendra get in here!"

Sighing loudly she made her way towards his study. "Yeah dad what's up?"

"Close the door," he demanded. She detected a hint of anger in his voice and decided to do as he said. "Do you know where Mike is?"

"Probably in his room," she shrugged disinterested.

"No he is not in his room. He's out somewhere looking for something to do with Deidra's killer," he stated angrily.

"And you're not happy about this. I thought this was what you wanted," she replied.

"I do. I just didn't expect it to take me so much time to convince Mike apparently you and him went to the Saddleranch," he spoke looking at his daughter.

"Yeah last week. Why?" she sat down on the chair across from him.

"I don't want you to take Mike anywhere," he spoke menacingly. "Because of you he started to remember things. Things about his precious Susan."

"Dad that has nothing to do with me," protested Kendra. "It was his memory."

"Spurned on by your trip down memory lane," he interrupted. "Mike's place is here looking for Deidra's killer."

""What am I supposed to do about that?" she spoke angrily. "It always comes back to Deidra."

"Don't speak like that," he growled. "Do you understand I don't want Mike going anywhere."

"Fine and if he asks about Susan?"

"Susan who?" he chuckled morbidly. "I'm serious Kendra I don't want Mike going back to that life."

"I'll try to keep it that way," she mumbled.

"Good see I knew you would understand," he grinned gruffly.

Kendra offered him a small smile before excusing herself and leaving the room. On her way out she collided into a strong muscular chest. "Mike!"

"Hey Kendra you look like you've seen a ghost," he spoke smiling warmly. She continued to stare at him. Did he hear the conversation between her and her father?

"Kendra are you okay?" he spoke gently touching her arm shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Me…I'm fine thanks Mike," she replied a little too quickly.

"Okay where are you off too?" he smiled taking in her appearance.

"Just into town," she responded clutching her bag tightly.

"Great I'll come with you," he offered happy at the thought of getting out of the house.

"No Mike," she responded hastily seeing the confused look mar his features. "I mean I kinda want to be alone."

"Okay I guess I'll go for a run or something," he responded.

"Mike I'm sorry," she began.

"No it's fine you need to be alone," he answered walking up the stairs.

"Maybe we can do something later?"

"Sure that will be great," came the muffled response as he disappeared from view.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Susan walked towards the door opening it softly only for her friends to barge through it various bags in their hands.

"About time my arms are falling off here," complained Gabrielle.

"What's going on?" asked Susan clearly confused as to what they were doing in her house.

"We're here to start organizing the fundraiser," explained Gabrielle as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fundraiser? Okay now I'm even more confused," she began leading her friends towards the lounge.

"Susan the annual dance that Bree organizes to raise money for the children's department of Fairview General Hospital," spoke Lynette.

"Oh that," sighed Susan. "Don't we usually have it at Bree's house?""

"Well Sophie told us to have it here. She said you were okay with it but from the look on your face I guess she didn't tell you," sighed Bree.

"No she didn't," responded Susan. The last thing she felt like doing was planning a dance. How could her mother do this?

"Oh well sweetie it will be good. Help take your mind off a few things," offered Lynette.

"Yes this will be great. We have a lot of things to do and the dance is in two and half months," enthused Gabrielle.

Susan sunk down on the couch dejectedly blocking out all the conversation around her. It had been so long since she had the presence of Mike next to her. Since she felt safe and loved.

"Oh sweetie this must be so hard for you," sympathized Bree noticing the sullen look on her friend's face. "Especially with what happened last time."

Susan wasn't even thinking about that till Bree reminded her. Last year at the dance had been emotional to say the least. She had been getting threats and then Paul Young turned up. She didn't think she would make it through the night. She wouldn't have if she didn't have her Mike. She knew also she would never forget that night.

The look on Mike's face as he watched her walking down the stairs. He always was incredibly handsome but on this night even more so. She remembered how he gave her the diamond bracelet with the two intertwined hearts and how secure she felt dancing in his arms. She recalled the way he made her feel when they came home that night and he made love to her over and over again inflicting hours of pleasure upon her body making her feel as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She felt her lips trembling with the memory and bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying.

"Yeah last time," she whispered brokenly. "He won't be here this time, there will be no one there for me to hold and no one to protect me. I won't have my husband there."

"We can always invite him," suggested Gabrielle trying to remain optimistic.

"He's gone Gabby, he's not coming back for some dance. He's moved on with his life," she responded.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," offered Lynette placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"And face rejection, no…I don't…I can't see him again only for him to walk away," came the soft whisper.

Sensing that Susan was feeling uncomfortable Bree decided to intervene and change the subject. "I don't know about you guys but I think we should start with the planning."

"That's a good idea," spoke Susan smiling gratefully at her friend. "I'll go and get us some drinks."

"I'll help you," offered the redhead following her into the kitchen.

Susan opened up the refridgerator and took out a bottle of red wine pouring herself a glass and drinking it down quickly. She proceeded to fill up another glass looking at Bree. "I think we could all do with some of this."

Bree watched her carefully and pulled out a bag of chips from the drawer. "How are you really Susan?"

"You know I'm just trying to keep it all together," she sighed pulling out some glasses. "I have to..for Julie and the twins."

"But what about…"

"No buts Bree…I..have to keep..it together..I have to," she repeated drinking her second glass of wine. "We better go back before Lynette and Gabby send out a search party," she chuckled forcefully.

Bree followed the sad retreating footsteps of her friend deciding to let the subject pass for now.

* * *

**A Few Nights Later**

"No that was not funny," laughed Mike as he walked up the stairs with Kendra in tow.

"Come on Mike you gotta admit it was pretty hillarious. I actually thought my dad would kill you right there," she sniggered holding onto his arm.

"You're not the only one. I told Deidra I was never going to come back to her house ever again," he laughed.

"You couldn't keep away from the Taylor sisters," she smiled standing next to him.

"I guess not," he smiled back. "So I guess I should get some sleep."

"Goodnight Mike," she sighed touching his arm.

"Night Kendra," he grinned walking into his room.

Tiredly he pulled off his t-shirt and jeans throwing them onto the chair. He made his way into the adjoining bathroom and looked in the mirror. The person he saw staring back at him was still a complete stranger. At least as far as his life in Fairview went. He looked at the scar on his stomach it was healing nicely that was one thing to be grateful for. Quickly brushing his teeth he made his way back towards the soft large inviting bed. Sinking down onto the soft sheets he closed his eyes ready for another restless sleep.

Mike moved sleepily on the bed hearing a soft giggle he cautiously opened his eyes only to be met by the darkness of the room. Slightly annoyed he closed his eyes again only to hear the laughter resound in his ears once more. Then he felt the soft touch of warm lips against his neck. Opening his eyes once again, his blue eyes adjusted to the darkness and were met with a sight he never thought he would see.

"Susan?" What the hell was she doing here? How did she get into Noah's house? He looked at her she was sat on top of him fully naked in his bed.

"Mmm Mike," she smiled softly kissing his chin and nibbling on the skin with her teeth. "I miss you."

He pulled her up gently looking into her warm eyes. "Susan? How…what?""

"Shhh just feel," she whispered pressing her lips against his. It took him a mere second before he started kissing her back with equal passion. She tasted so good and his body was starving for her.

Susan moaned appreciatively sliding her tongue into his mouth. Mike slid his hands down her body listening to the soft sighs escaping her mouth.

Pulling away she looked at him, her eyes teasing as she kissed his throat gently moving down and placing soft butterfly kisses against his chest. He groaned gently as she took one of his nipples into her mouth gently teasing the point with her tongue.

"God…Susan…that feels…"

Smiling she traced her hand across his abdomen trailing her lips lower down his chest as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

Mike moved softly the sharp repetitive knocking on his door flooding through his senses. Opening his eyes he realized that he was alone in his bedroom Susan wasn't with him. It felt so real yetthe knocking persisted irritating him.

"WHAT!" he yelled annoyed.

"It's me Kendra, are you okay I mean I heard some noises in there?" she called through the door.

"I'm fine," he responded shortly.

"Oh well breakfast is ready," she called softly.

"Fine I'll be there in a while," he called back. Hearing her retreating footsteps Mike got out of the bed, first he needed a cold shower then he could decide what to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Susan smiled as she hugged her daughter goodbye. It had taken a lot of persuading on her behalf to convince Julie to go to the mall with her friends. She knew her daughter missed Mike, but she had to get out of the house if only for a little while.

Her mother had gone to see Morty and she was alone in the house with her beautiful twins. She didn't realize how big and empty the house was. With Mike it almost seemed safe and it felt like a home now it was just another building.

Hearing a knock on the door she smiled as she went to answer it. "Julie what have you….Karl? What are you doing here?" she spoke surprised to see him stood on the other side of the door.

"Hey Susie Q," he smiled walking into the house.

"I'll ask again what are you doing here?" she sighed exasperated.

"I've been in Italy on business and when I came back I heard the plumber left you," he spoke a hint of compassion in his voice. "I'm sorry Susie Q."

"Let me guess Edie told you," she responded sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter Susie I'm here to help you get through this," he grinned.

"I don't need your help," she spoke resolutely. "Now get out of my house."

"Come on Susie Q don't be like that I'm concerned," he retorted.

"Concerned the only person you're ever concerned for is yourself," she bit back coldly.

"That's not true," he remarked trying to defend himself against the accusation. "Besides I bought a good bottle of wine direct from Italy."

"I don't want your wine," came the harsh protest. He watched as Susan folded her arms across her chest.

"What this is first class vino," he laughed. Despite her best interests Susan found herself grinning at his terrible expression. Just then a soft cry came from the baby monitor.

"Go on I'll find us some glasses," he urged.

Susan headed up the stairs halfway there the phone started to ring. "Karl could you get that?"

"Sure," he called out walking into the lounge. "Mayer residence."

On the other side Mike held his breath. "Umm is Susan there?"

Karl smiled to himself recognizing the voice. "Mike!"

"Yeah who's this?" asked Mike seemingly confused.

"Karl," came the cocky response. Mike's mind raced for the name. It was so familiar then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Karl, Susan's ex-husband."

"Well maybe not for long," he grinned wishing he could see the plumber's face right now.

"What the hell are you talking about? Susan is my wife," he argued. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Well you see you kinda gave up the right when you walked out on her. She's getting tired of waiting for you but don't worry plumber I'll be here. Hell I'll even give your kids the Mayer name," he smirked.

"Give her the phone," he growled angrily, his knuckles whitening from the pressure he had on his cell phone.

"Sorry I can't do that she's in the shower I better go and see if she needs any help," he laughed loudly. "Bye plumber."

Mike heard the shrill sound of the dial tone and angrily threw his phone to the wall.

Susan came down the stairs watching as Karl placed the phone back on the table. "Who was it?"

"Oh just some insurance people. They can be so annoying," he grinned. "Now how about that wine?"

"Why not?" smiled Susan joining him in the lounge.

* * *

**That Night**

Mike had been in a mood all day ever since he phoned Susan only for that bastard ex-husband of hers to answer. He could hear the pleasure in his voice as he spoke to Mike about his wife. Mindlessly he flicked through the television deciding to watch a baseball game maybe that would help clear his mind.

Kendra walked into the lounge watching as the only light came from the large plasma television screen. She could just about make out Mike's figure slumped on the couch. Walking into the room she sat silently next to him

"Hey I bought you a beer but it looks like you've already started," she spoke gesturing to the empty bottles on the table.

"Thanks," he smiled taking the offered drink. "How's life Kendra?"

"Umm good," she answered confused by the question. "Anything you want to talk about Mike?"

"Nope I just wanna watch the game," he responded turning his attention back to the game.

* * *

"And so he will miss everything. He's even missed the wins first tooth coming through and the new things they do each day," sighed Susan filling up her glass once again. "Oops we're out of wine. I'll go and get some," she laughed.

Karl watched as she returned with another bottle slinking down on the floor.

"Susie Q you'll always have me here," he smiled.

Susan laughed at his declaration. "You..Karl please like I trust you."

"Why not?" he argued a little annoyed that she blew him off so quickly.

"Hmm how about the fact that you cheated on me throughout our entire marriage. That reason enough," she smiled.

"I know I was an idiot back the. I regret everything I did," he spoke determinedly.

"Karl Mayer are you saying you have a conscience?" she laughed goading him.

"Of course I do Susie Q," he continued.

"Okay I think you need another drink," she laughed refusing to believe him.

* * *

"How long can a baseball game last?" moaned Kendra reaching for the bag of chips on Mike's lap.

"Hey baseball is a great sport," he chuckled taking a sip of his beer.

"If it's so great then how come I'm falling asleep here," she teased closing her eyes for emphasis.

"Because you don't appreciate the art that it is," he grinned ruffling her hair.

"You know what's on?" she spoke looking at him.

"No what?" he answered consumed in the game.

"The Princess Bride," she smiled.

"We are not watching that," he argued.

"Oh come on Mike please," she pleaded placing the bag of chips on the table in front of them.

"No," he stated firmly.

"Fine," she pouted. "But I won't stop trying."

With that said Kendra reached over Mike pulling the remote control from his side and turned the channel to the movie. Momentarily stunned by the action Mike took one second before grabbing her by the hands.

"Give it back."

"Nope," she laughed hysterically as Mike wrestled her for the remote control. "Mike stop it."

"Not until you give me back the remote," he laughed tickling her playfully.

"Okay…Mike…stop it..okay you can have it," she shrieked surrendering in defeat.

She looked up and noticed the close proximity between them. Their face inches from each other's. Without thinking of the consequences she threaded her fingers through his hair pulling his face down to hers for a gentle kiss. Mike remained impassive before falling into the kiss.

"_Mike baby what are you doing?" yawned Susan walking into the lounge._

"_Nothing just watching the baseball game," he replied his eyes glued to the screen._

"_Oh so you would rather watch baseball than be with me," she laughed going to stand in front of him._

_Mike looked at the vision of his fiancée stood in front of him in a short silk black gown, her soft hair slightly tousled. Her cheeks slightly red from the way he was looking at her._

"_Wow…just…breathtaking," he marvelled at a loss for words. _

_Pleased with his response Susan smiled sitting on his lap. "So who's winning?"_

Kendra sighed as Mike continued to kiss her. She ran her hands inside his shirt feeling the cool expanse of his muscular chest.

"_Never mind who's winning," he whispered kissing her deeply. Susan returned the kiss their lips and tongues tangling together in pleasure._

"_Mmm baby there's..this…doc..umentary.. I wanted to watch," she grinned reaching for the remote._

_Mike quickly grabbed it throwing it behind the couch and out of her reach. He silenced her protest with a searing kiss as his hands roamed up her thighs._

Kendra smiled as she pushed Mike back onto the couch. She watched him through hooded eyes and gently started to undo the buttons of her shirt.

"_Oh…Mike…you…that..feels…so..good.." sighed Susan as he traced his fingers across the tip of her silk lace panties._

"_You're so beautiful," he murmured kissing the smooth column of her throat as she arched her head back in pleasure, her arms wrapped around his neck._

_He moved his lips towards her cleavage kissing her between her perfect breasts. He watched as her nipples reacted to his teasing through the material of her gown. Gently he took one hard nipple in his mouth teasing it through the fabric._

"_God….Miii…ikkk…keee," she moaned grinding against his lap._

Kendra moved towards Mike seeking to claim his lips once again. Shaking his head Mike quickly jumped off the couch and moved away. "What the hell?"

"Mike?" she spoke questions in her eyes.

"Kendra…I can't do this," he spoke running a hand through his hair.

"Why not Mike? We both want this," she argued standing up.

"I don't…I don't want this Kendra I'm married," he protested.

"To someone you don't even remember Mike. Why not start a new life here," she yelled infuriated.

"I might not remember Susan but my heart does, " he whispered. "This..this was all wrong. I'm sorry," he spoke hurriedly leaving the room.

* * *

"When the twins are old enough and ask where their daddy is. What am I supposed to tell them?" spoke Susan looking at Karl for answers.

Karl sighed deeply for the last few hours; he had listened to everything Susan had said about Mike. Just when he thought she had run out of things on came another tribute to how great Mike Delfino was and what an amazing kind soul he had. Frankly he was getting sick of it.

"I don't know Susie Q. I wish I had the answers," he spoke softly.

She giggled at his response. "Thanks Karl who would have thought we would ever have a decent conversation."

"I told you I've changed," he smirked,

"Karl Mayer has actually changed," she laughed placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm a new man baby," he laughed.

Susan laughed and rolled her eyes. "Lets not go that far."

Karl inched closer looking her in the eyes and before she knew what was happening he was kissing her. His hands moving towards the buttons on her blouse. Susan held onto his chest pushing him away.

"Karl, what the hell are you doing?"

"Come on Susie Q you know you want this," he spoke advancing towards her once again.

"I want this? I may be drunk Karl but I'm not stupid," she bellowed standing up.

"Susie Q…"

"No Karl what was this? You wanted sex so you came here all this I've changed nonsense was a lot of crap," she yelled.

"Susie Q what could be better than this," he argued getting up and taking her arm.

"Let go of me," she glared.

"No Susie not until you admit it," he protested firmly tightening his hold on her arm.

Susan reached across with her free hand and slapped him across the face. "Admit what? Nothing see this Karl?" she spoke thrusting her hand into his face. "This ring is a symbol of the love I have for Mike, the love I will always have," she argued.

"He's not even here. You're so called husband might as well be dead to you," he chuckled morbidly.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE," she yelled hitting him on the chest and pushing him towards the door. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT."

Throwing him his jacket she slammed the door shut before exhaustedly slinking against it and falling to the floor as the tears streamed freely past her eyes.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Mike walked down the stairs into the large dining room. He saw Kendra sat in the corner of the room. Noah hadn't come down yet. Walking up to Kendra he watched as her eyes darted nervously across the room.

"Kendra can I talk to you?" he began awkwardly.

"Talk? What's there to talk about," she smiled picking at her food.

"Last night," he began.

"Last night was just a stupid mistake," she interrupted.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us," he sighed sitting in the seat next to her.

"Awkward? Mike we had a little too much to drink. It should never have happened," she spoke hastily.

"So things are okay with us?" he asked warily.

"Of course things are fine," she lied. "We have to live together no hard feelings. Truce."

"No hard feelings," repeated Mike relieved at the situation.

"Good later on you can help me fix up my car," she grinned.

"I would love too," he smiled filling up a cup of coffee.

* * *

Mike parked his car in front of the large iron gates. He had spent most of the morning in town picking up a spare part Kendra needed for her car. He was glad that they managed to get past the difficult situation from last night. He didn't want to live in a place where things were so tense.

"Hey Jeff can you let me in?" he called out.

"Sure thing Mr Delfino," smiled the guard. "Oh I have something that belongs to you," he spoke before opening the gates.

"To me?" spoke Mike leaning out of the window. "What is it?"

"Oh I saw it in the trash almost two months ago. I would have given it to you sooner but I never saw you around," he explained.

"It was in the trash," laughed Mike. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Well it has your name on it," smiled Jeff. "I found it weird not the sort of thing you throw out. I figured it must have gotten there by mistake."

Mike watched as he looked around for something. Finally he looked at him. "Oh here you go."

Mike took the brown envelope, sure enough his name was on it in soft handwriting but he had never even seen it before. "Thanks Jeff."

He drove up to the house getting out of the car and walking into the house. He walked into the lounge looking at the brown envelope. Turning it over he could see that it had been open, how come no one ever told him about it?

He sat down on the couch gently puling out the contents. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the picture. A photograph of his family. Of him, Susan, Julie and the twins sat near a Christmas tree. Mike clenched his fists and turned it around seeing the handwritten message on the back.

**Mike, We miss you and love you so much, Julie.**

He looked at the picture in disbelief his jaw tightening with rage. Julie must have been here. She must have come to see him and he didn't know. They didn't tell him. He knew Noah or Kendra was responsible for this. How could they make him think that Julie made no contact? He wondered what they said to her. If they threatened her he would kill them.

"Ah Mike you're back," spoke Noah coming into the room.

Mike remained mute still sat on the couch looking at the photograph.

"Son we we're worried about you. What took you so long?" asked Noah confused at his actions.

"Worried," laughed Mike bitterly. "Do you even know the meaning of the word?"

"Now son you're not making any sense," responded Noah.

"Shut up! Don't call me that," yelled Mike standing up and turning around. He looked at the man in front of him never had he felt so much disgust for someone. "What the hell is this?" he spoke showing him the picture.

"Where did you get that?" gulped Noah.

"It doesn't matter. So you've seen it before," he spoke advancing towards him.

"I take it you have figured that out already," sighed Noah.

"WHEN?" yelled Mike furiously.

"When what?" asked Noah not making things easy for him.

"WHEN? WHEN WAS JULIE HERE? WHEN DID SHE COME?" he yelled loudly not caring if the maid or cooks heard him.

"That really isn't…."

"WHEN?"

"A week after you first came here," explained Noah.

"What did you do to her?" asked Mike coming to stand directly in front of him.

"I told the stupid little girl that you were not interested in hearing from them. She got the message," he responded coolly.

Mike grabbed him by his shirt pushing him into the wall angrily. "Don't you ever call her that again. Say that about my daughter again and you'll regret it," he hissed.

"Your daughter," chuckled Noah. Why do you care Mike? They are nothing," laughed Noah uncaring that Mike had an advantage over him.

"They are **my **family," growled Mike pushing him into the wall even more. "And you tried to ruin that."

"We are your family now. Not them," choked Noah.

"Family doesn't lie to each other or keep secrets," whispered Mike. "YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY, NOT YOU, NOT KENDRA AND NOT DEIDRA."

Kendra came into the room at the sound of harsh yelling. "Mike what the hell are you doing?" she spoke trying to pull him from her father.

Mike looked at both of them disgust evident in his soft blue eyes. He couldn't believe he had been lied to and betrayed by someone who he thought cared about him. He reached into his jacket pocket pulling out the gun and maps Noah had provided for him and threw them to the floor.

"That's it I'm done…I'm done with all of you."

"No you can't protested Noah," pulling on his arm.

"Get the hell of me," growled Mike leaving the room and going outside. Noah and Kendra followed him.

"You do this and you'll regret it for your family's sake," threatened Noah.

Mike walked towards him grabbing him once again. "You stay the hell away from my family or you'll be joining your precious Deidra sooner than you think."

With that said he got into his truck and started the engine.

"You'll regret this. I swear you will," yelled Noah. "No one walks away from me."

Mike looked into his rearview mirror before speeding off and driving away from the Taylor's house. He was never going to go back to them never again.

* * *

Susan held the laundry basket in her hands as she made her way upstairs. A timid knock on the door diverted her from her destination. With a heavy sigh she placed the basket on the kitchen table.

Opening the door her breath stopped in its tracks. There he was stood outside her door, his mass of soft brown hair slightly dishevelled, his warm blue eyes, his muscular frame. He was home. Susan feeling very dizzy she looked at him cautiously.

"Mike!" she whispered before blackness overcame her and she fell into his arms.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N:** Next chapter coming soon 


	33. Desire

**A/N: **Okay so I used a line from episode 2:22 'No one is Alone'. It was great and I'm sure many of you will recognize it ;) Italics represent flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 33: Desire**

Mike placed a damp cloth against Susan's forehead as she lay in his arms. Maybe he should have phoned first before arriving on her doorstep. He hadn't expected her to faint in front of him. Looking at her closed eyes he was amazed at the sight. She was still as beautiful as when he last saw her if not even more so. He didn't know how he could stay away for so long but now he was back and this was where he was going to stay, with his wife.

Gently he reached out and tucked a loose tendril of her hair away from her face. His fingers lingering against the smoothness of her cheek. He wondered what made Susan fall in love with him? Someone like him didn't deserve someone as beautiful and warm hearted as Susan. Yet he was beyond grateful that he had her. He vowed to remember everything they shared, every second of his life with this amazing woman. He watched as she stirred gently in his arms.

"Mmm what's going on?" mumbled Susan opening up her soft hazel eyes.

She looked at the warm face in front of her. How was this possible? Blinking rapidly she looked at him expecting him to disappear. "Mike?"

He nodded his head in reassurance unsure of what to say to how to begin.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked her voice small and childlike.

He smiled softly amazed at the way she was glancing at him. "No it's not a dream."

"You're really here?" she sighed still refusing to acknowledge his presence.

"I'm really here," he whispered his voice hoarse. She looked tired and a sad aura surrounded her figure. Gently he reached out lightly tracing his thumb across her cheek.

Susan suddenly realized the close proximity of their situation and quickly sat up moving to the far end of the couch. She noticed the disappointed look, which passed his eyes and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to react like that."

"It's okay I understand," came the hurt response.

Susan lifted up her legs protectively wrapping her arms around them. She snuck a hidden glance at Mike. He looked good, no not good incredible. The Taylor's must be treating him right.

"Mike..what are you…"

"Susan..I…"

They both shared an awkward laugh and looked at each other with bated breath.

"I'm sorry you go first," insisted Mike.

"Are…are you here to stay?" she asked nervously . Of course he wasn't he was probably here to pick up his belongings. She chided herself for the stupid thought.

"I am," he spoke quickly taking her by surprise. "I mean if there's still a place for me."

"Of course this is your home," she whispered quietly. "What about Noah and Kendra?"

"They're not important," he spoke angrily. "I want to be with my family, with you."

Susan smiled a little at his remark. "But I didn't hear from you for almost 3 months and now…you're here."

"I know I called you a lot but I always lost the courage," he explained. "And then when I came to see you."

"Wait a second you came to see me?" she asked confused.

He nodded his head sombrely. "Yeah but no one was at home so I left."

"When did you call?"

"Umm the first few days after I moved in with the Taylor's but…I..couldn't…say. anything…I..mean I wanted to…but then you hung up," he whispered softly.

Susan remembered the night she had woken up to a phone call only to hear no voice that was him, that was her Mike.

"Each time I got as far as dialling your number before hanging up," he spoke "Except yesterday."

"Yesterday I was at home all day," she began suddenly realizing what must have happened. "Oh my god Karl."

"Yeah he answered," came Mike's bitter response. "He said that you were in the shower and that you didn't ant to talk to me."

Susan looked at Mike as his voice took on a defeated tone. How could Karl have done that? No she knew how, he was a liar and she was glad she slapped him last night. He deserved it if he was here she wouldn't regret doing it again.

"Mike," she whispered taking his hand. "Karl was here last night."

"Are…are you with him?" he asked painfully.

"NO! No I'm not," she added quickly. "I was stupid enough to believe him when he said he came by to help. We had a lot to drink and he kissed me," she spoke looking at him softly unsure of what his reaction was going too be.

"He kissed you?" he asked hurt at the thought of his wife in the embrace of another man's arms.

"Yes but it didn't mean anything I pulled away," sighed Susan. "I….err don't want Karl."

Mike looked at her seeing the clear truth within her eyes. "I need to tell you something. Yesterday when I phoned and he answered. I was hurt and angry," he started. Susan looked at him softly urging him to continue.

"Kendra..and I were watching a game..and I kissed her," he whispered the last words regretfully.

Susan pulled away from him harshly her eyes filling with pain. "You kissed Kendra?"

"I regretted it as soon as it happened," he protested watching as her eyes clouded with unshed tears.

Susan looked at the open space in front of her. Mike had kissed Kendra. He kissed another woman so easily yet when he was with her he couldn't stand the sight of her.

"Susan," he murmured softly reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me…I…need to be alone," she spoke quickly getting off the couch and running out of the room.

* * *

"Mom we're home," yelled Julie walking into the house. Receiving no response she shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the lounge. "Mom!"

She stooped in her tracks seeing Mike stood there in her home nervously shuffling his feet.

"Oh my god Mike," she squealed happily running towards him and throwing herself in his arms. Caught of guard by the action he stumbled little bit before joining her in the embrace and wrapping his arms around her.

"You're back," she smiled happily looking at him with trusting brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm back," he whispered softly.

"Julie why have you dumped all the bags in the doorway," spoke Sophie walking into the room. "Mike!"

Julie smiled at the stunned expression on her grandma's face. "Mike this is Sophie your mother in law."

Mike smiled politely a little wary of meeting someone new. "Hey Sophie."

"Oh Mike, Susie will be so pleased to see you," she spoke excitement lacing her voice.

"Where is mom?" asked Julie suddenly finding it weird that her mom wasn't in the room.

"Umm she's upstairs I…kind..of..upset her," he whispered sadly.

"I better go and check on her," suggested Sophie. "You and Julie can catch up."

Mike slumped down on the couch dejectedly. He wished there was something he could do but Susan probably hated him now. He didn't want to hurt her by telling her about Kendra, he just didn't want there to be any secrets between them. Secrets only led to people getting hurt. Julie sat next to him noticing the troubled expression on his face.

"Mike..why..did you take so long to come back?" she asked her tone soft and hurt. She never thought they would see him again after all this time. "I..mean when I took you the photograph. Did you not care about us?"

"Julie I didn't know," he whispered still angry with Kendra and Noah for what they did. For all the pain they put his family through.

Julie looked at him clearly confused.

"Noah never told me you were there," he explained.

"But I told him to give you the photograph," she protested.

"I know…but Noah threw it away. I wouldn't have even known about it if it hadn't been for the guard who gave it to me this morning."

"So you didn't…you..weren't trying to shut us out of your life," she whispered sadly.

"What?" he asked gently. Without a second's thought he pulled her into his arms. "I..missed you all so much."

"You did?" she spoke looking at him through lowered lashed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"More than you know," he answered softly kissing the top of her head.

"We..we missed you too and mom missed you a lot. This is just hard for her," explained Julie.

"Thanks Julie. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Have we always been this close?" he spoke even though the girl in front of him wasn't his biological daughter. He felt a strong bond with her almost as if she was.

"We have. I think of you as my dad. I mean you're more of a father to me than my real one is," she confided nervously.

Mike was comforted by her words. "I hope I can remember soon."

"You will Mike. You will."

* * *

Sophie looked at her daughter who was sat on the bed her face tear stricken. She refused to tell her what was wrong and Sophie was running out of options on how to help her.

"Susie you need to go downstairs. That poor man is in pieces," she sighed.

"Mom can you just leave me alone," demanded Susan not caring.

"No Susie not until you tell me what is going on?" came the stern reply from her mother.

"I…just..I..can't…deal..with this not now," whispered Susan.

"Susie you have to be strong," spoke Sophie sitting next to her.

"Strong? How can I be strong mom? I'm…sick..of…being..the strong one. You have no idea what I'm going through," she yelled her eyes filling with even more tears.

"Do you love him? Do you love Mike?" asked Sophie determinedly.

"I love him…I'm just not sure if he loves me," came the broken words. The image of Mike kissing Kendra running through her mind.

"Of course he loves you, he wouldn't have come back if he didn't."

"Maybe he came back because he had nowhere else to go," retaliated Susan a little too harshly.

"Susie you can't say that. He is downstairs worried about you," she spoke her tone firm.

"Mom…"

"No Susie you are going to come downstairs. It's late we'll order some food and sit down together as a family."

Susan was about to protest but realized it was no use. She would go downstairs and act pleasant for the rest of the night. If only to get everyone of her back.

Gently getting out of the bed she walked downstairs feeling a sense of dread within her body. Walking into the lounge she saw Mike sat with Julie both of them watching a movie. Mike looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw her stood there, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Hi mom," smiled Julie happily.

"Hi sweetie did you have a nice time with your grandma?" she spoke trying to keep her voice stable.

"Yeah and Mike's back," came the teens happy response.

Mike stood up walking towards Susan, she wanted to run away but her body was frozen in its place. She looked up as he stood in front of her.

"We're gonna order pizza for dinner. Is that okay with you?" she spoke quickly.

"That's fine. Are the twins," he began.

"They're upstairs," she added. "You can go and see them they are your children."

"Will you come with me?" he asked his blue eyes pleading.

"No…I..err have to order the pizza," she responded flatly.

Mike looked at her sadly before heading upstairs. Things were starting to be good between them. They were growing accustomed to each other's company before he left and now as much as it pained him to admit it they were further apart then ever.

* * *

**A couple of days later**

Mike was sat on the bench outside on the porch. He looked at his watch it was 7.30 pm. He hadn't seen Susan since earlier that morning she had said something about going to see some friends.

Mike knew she was avoiding him things these past few days had been fraught between them. Everytime he entered the room she would leave just as quickly. The only time they were sat in the same room was when Sophie literally forced them to be.

Carlos smiled walking up to Mike. "So you decided to come back after all."

The soft voice forced Mike to look up from the floor into the eyes of his friend.

"Yeah I came back a few days ago," Mike quietly replied without giving away any more details.

Carlos immediately noticed the dark circles surrounding his friend's eyes. His eyes looked haunted as they stared back at him.

"Come on," he whispered. "I've got a lot of alcohol at my house and you look like you need to talk."

Mike reluctantly followed his friend to his house. Carlos opened the door and Mike walked into the lavishly decorated house gently taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't worry Gabby's not here so anything you say will stay between us," grinned Carlos.

Mike smiled watching as he poured them both a generous amount of golden liquid into the small cups in front of them.

"So I thought being back you would be happy," spoke Carlos settling back into his seat.

"I thought so too," Mike spoke a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sensing a large 'but' here," spoke Carlos noticing the apprehension on his troubled friend's face.

"It didn't work out that way," whispered Mike grabbing his glass and drinking back the liquid delighting in the feel of it running down his throat.

"I don't understand," shrugged Carlos. "Anyone can see that Susan loves you."

"Loves. She may have done one time but not anymore," sneered Mike.

An awkward silence fell over the two men as they took in the enormity of the problem.

"So now that you're back what are you going to do?"

Closing his eyes Mike found himself thinking about Susan. The way her hair looked, her smile the way she laughed when she was happy and the way her small face creased up and trembled when she cried. If he tried hard enough he could remember the way her soft mouth tasted when they kissed and how her perfect body melted into his when they made love.

"Nothing I should never have come back. I should have let her move on with her life," he whispered.

"Her life? I hate to say this man but are you crazy? Her life is with you," chided Carlos his face serious.

For a few seconds neither of them spoke.

"You don't know what you're talking about," argued Mike watching as Carlos filled up his glass again.

"No of course I don't," came the sarcastic response. "I saw her Mike these past few months she has been struggling to live. Gabby's said that the spark has left her. The Susan they once knew isn't there anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?" spoke Mike his voice choked.

"Because I know you care for her," he argued. Mike nodded his head trying to refute the statement. Carlos could tell he was trying to lie to himself. Pretend that he was okay.

"Although if you're so certain, then leave her. Get out of Wisteria Lane and never come back," he spoke cautiously. He knew his friend needed some harsh words spoken to him no matter how painful they sounded.

"What would you do?" asked Mike looking at him for advice.

"If Susan was my wife and I loved her as much as you obviously do I'd fight for her. I wouldn't care what obstacles stand in the way. I would use this chance and remind myself why I fell in love with her and make sure I'd never let go of her again. That's what I'd do if it happened to Gabby and me," he answered truthfully.

Mike's tired eyes shone brightly at Carlos' words. He couldn't let Susan go he was going to remember and have a life with her.

Carlos went to refill Mike's glass once again but he stopped him.

"Thanks but I need to go home," he spoke grateful to his friend for making him see sense.

Slowly standing up he made his way out of the house and towards his own.

* * *

Mike walked into the dark house. He knew it was late everyone was probably asleep by now. Walking into the kitchen he pulled out a carton of juice pouring himself a glass he drank it thoughtfully. Carlos was right if he walked away now he would regret it. No matter how hard it was he was going to take this chance and get his family back.

Finishing the juice Mike walked into the lounge. He was just about to leave and head upstairs when he came to an abrupt halt. On the couch lay Susan curled up and fast asleep.

She looked so adorable that his heart melted and he was swamped with a rush of emotions he could no longer control. Mike stood still as he watched her sleep.

His eyes raked over her body, taking in how her cheek rested peacefully on the palm of her hand and the way her lips parted each time she took a breath. Unable to stop himself Mike stood in front of her dropping onto his knees . He knelt by her sleeping head, raising his hand he lightly traced her cheek with his thumb.

After a few seconds Susan moaned softly and opened her sleepy hazel eyes. "Mike?"

Mike looked at her she was so beautiful all warm with sleep. He was surprised by her next actions as she hurled herself into his arms tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over her breath tickling his neck.

Mike pulled away gently. "Sorry for what?"

"For the way…I've been acting..I…err..was..wating for you…and then I thought…you..left again," she cried.

"Shhh it's okay…I didn't leave I'm not leaving again," he soothed.

Susan pulled away softly wiping at her eyes. "What time is it?" she yawned softly.

"It's late, I was at Carlos' we had a talk and a drink," he explained quietly.

"You and Carlos talked?" she asked slightly amused.

"Hey us men can have a deep conversation too," he teased.

An air of anticipation buzzed around them as their faces moved closer together, but before anything could happen Susan yawned again. The exhaustion of the last few months catching up with her tired body.

"Come on let me help you upstairs," he offered gently standing up.

"Mike…I don't want things to be bad between us..I..I..want us to try," she said softly.

Mike nodded softly at her words. "Come on we can talk more in the morning once we have had a good nights sleep."

Susan smiled in thanks, she reached out her hand and Mike took it softly and pulled her to her feet. Pulling her close she shivered as his large arm slipped around her waist and she leaned into him for support as they slowly made their way up the stairs.

On reaching Susan's bedroom door, Mike reached for the handle and pushed it open. For a moment an awkward silence fell over both of them as they waited for the other to move away not really wanting them too. Without thinking Mike moved forwards and softly brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine and Susan looked at him. He smiled softly before walking away towards his own room.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Susan smiled to herself as she walked up to Lynette's house. The first genuine smile she had in months graced her face. Things were getting better, the situation between her and Mike had settled down and they were on much friendlier terms. Her mother had moved back to Morty's. Susan was grateful for all the time she spent with her, Julie and the twins and was sad to see her go.

The atmosphere between her and Mike was so charged. Just the slightest smile from his face sent her into a frenzy, a rush of desire swept through her body each time he brushed past her or when their hands accidentally touched. She needed him so badly, her body would respond each time he was near.

She wondered if Mike felt the same, she would catch him sometimes looking at her. When caught he would look away shyly apologizing. Susan would shrug it off but was secretly pleased at the glances he was giving her.

Rolling her eyes at her little daydream she knocked on the door surprised when it was opened so quickly by an impatient Gabrielle, Bree and Lynette.

"About time we were wondering when you were going to knock," sighed Gabrielle.

"You knew I was here?" asked Susan confused.

"You've been stood there for almost five minutes," spoke Lynette a hint of amusement in her voice.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with that sexy husband of yours now would it?" asked Gabrielle teasing her friend.

Susan felt her face blush uncontrollably and looked at her friend's eager faces. Before she could say anything Bree and Lynette pulled her into the house.

* * *

Sullivan watched the television screen in front of him. His mind not interested in the pathetic images on the screen. Everything was going wrong for him. That stupid detective Copeland had put out national alerts for him all over Fairview. He noticed it when he was at a gas station. A poster stuck on the wall with his face clearly printed on it. The poster reading 'Wanted May Be Armed And Dangerous.'

He had scoffed at the description. He wasn't dangerous to anyone except Delfino and his family. He had been keeping close tabs on Delfino, the son of a bitch had moved back to Wisteria Lane. Back with his family. And far as he was aware he still hadn't gotten his memory back, at least that was something.

Sullivan looked at the book in front of him 'Houdini's Great Escapes' He fancied himself as an escape artist after all fate was clearly on his side. How long had it been almost more than a year and a half and he was still freely roaming the streets. His bitter laugh filled the silence of the room.

Lighting the match he looked at the flame through bitter eyes. He knew he had to be smart, he wasn't going to attack them yet no he was going to plan something so extreme, they wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

"So we're basically tiptoeing around each other," finished Susan.

"What's the big deal? Why don't you have sex with him already," sighed Gabrielle filing her nails.

Susan put down the pen she was holding. "Because I want it to be for the right reasons."

"Well you've got more willpower than me. If Mike was my husband I'd be all over him in an instant," shrugged Gabrielle.

Bree rolled her eyes at the remark. "I'm glad things are working out for you Susan. You seem happy."

"I guess I am," smiled Susan writing down the name of the last guest on the piece of paper in front of her. "Is that everyone?"

Bree looked at the slip of paper. "Yeah honey where's your name?"

"I don't think I'll come," answered Susan.

"What? Susan it's the dance. You have to be there," protested Lynette.

"I agree it wont be the same without you," spoke Bree.

"Is this about Mike?" asked Gabrielle bluntly.

"I just don't think a dance is a good idea right now," whispered Susan. "But is it okay if Julie goes with you, Rex and Danielle?"

"That's fine but please Susan at least think about it," suggested her friend.

"I will but don't expect me to change my mind," came the defiant response. She picked up the seating plan. "So what are you all going to wear?"

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Susan walked into the house holding her sketches in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other.

"Here let me help you," smiled Mike coming into the room and taking the bags from her.

"Thanks," she smiled watching him carefully. Did he have to wear those jeans. She loved the way the fabric clung to his muscular legs towards his tight…

"Okay bad thoughts," she spoke aloud mentally chiding her brain. Mike turned around looking at her confused. "What did you say?"

"Nothing..I was just talking to myself," she spoke embarrassed at the situation.

Mike offered her a small lopsided grin. She followed himself surprised at the picnic basket on the table.

"What's going on?"

"Well it's a nice day and I thought we could go to the park with the twins and we have a picnic," he grinned.

"A picnic," laughed Susan looking into the basket and seeing an assortment of delicious foods. "Did you make all this?"

"No I went and bought it this morning," he smiled. "Come on Emma and Jacob are all changed and ready to go."

Susan smiled at the way he was looking at her. Like a playful little child.

"Okay just give me a few minutes to change and I'll be right down."

"Great I'll go and put the twins in their stroller," he smiled happily walking away.

* * *

Susan smiled as Mike settled Emma and Jacob carefully onto the soft grass. She sat next to him. Emma immediately started crying at the loss of her father's arms. Susan watched proudly as Mike knelt down next to his daughter gently smoothing her lock of brown hair. She looked on happily as Mike played with Emma gently blowing kisses against her soft rosy cheeks as she squealed happily in contentment.

Giving his daughter her favorite teddy bear, she clutched it proudly walking in slow uneven steps towards her brother who was happily playing with his soccer ball.

"She really is a daddy's girl," smiled Susan affectionately.

"Are you hungry?" asked Mike watching as the sun's rays hit her body.

"Starving," she smiled. "I hope you've got some chocolate in there."

Mike grinned opening the basket. "Take your pick."

Susan smiled looking into the basket she pulled out a sandwich.

"How did your meeting with the publisher go?" he asked taking a drink.

"Really well," she smiled. "I think my illustrations will get picked up for another book."

"That's great," he spoke genuinely happy. Susan offered him a small smile as she began eating her sandwich.

* * *

The man walked into the large study looking carefully at the man sat in front of him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," smiled Noah an evil grin on his face. He reached into the drawer besides him pulling out a covered gun and a sheet of paper. "Take this and do what needs to be done. Everything is on that paper. I'm counting on you now don't let me down,"

"Of course not Mr Taylor," came the response.

Noah kneeled back in his chair a pleasant smile on his face. "Good."

* * *

"This was a great idea, thanks for this Mike," Susan sighed happily.

"You're welcome," he whispered. He had enjoyed himself a lot, being with Susan, just talking to her was so amazing, he was sad to see the time come to an end.

Susan grinned reaching into the basket for a bottle of water. At that moment Mike decided to do the same. Their fingers touched and she felt a spark go through her body.

"I'm sorry go ahead," he whispered his voice hoarse. As his blood thundered through his veins. Mike went to move back but before he had the chance Susan kneeled closer. Raising her hand to the side of his face she reached up and gently drew his head down to her lips.

The kiss was soft and innocent and over in a matter of seconds. Gently pulling away Mike smiled and then warmness in his eyes melted her heart. Although his mind was screaming at him to kiss her again, he didn't want to take advantage of the situation. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin things before they even started.

"I think we should go home. It's nearly time for the twins nap."

"Yeah you're right," she whispered her lips still tingling from the sensations of the chaste kiss they shared.

Mike smiled going to pick up Emma and Jacob and place them in the stroller. Susan smiled as she picked up the picnic basket.

"Ready?" smiled Mike. He was surprised when Susan linked her arm with his.

"Ready lets go home."

* * *

Susan moaned softly her skin was burning there was nowhere for her to go. The fire was piercing through her skin like an unwelcome guest. She watched in horror as the skin on her arms turned from a soft golden brown into a disgusting black ash, slowly her skin was melting away.

She tried to scream but it was no use she was trapped.

"NONONONONONOOOO," came the terrified screams. "MIIIKKKKKKEEEEE!"

"Susan! Susan wake up!" The hand on her shoulder shook her gently.

Susan sat upright in the bed shaking and clearly terrified. She looked to the side of her bed seeing Mike sat there looking at her concerned. "It's okay you were just having a nightmare," he soothed.

Susan stared at him unable to comprehend what he was saying. Seeing the continued fear in her eyes Mike knelt forwards wrapping his arms around her trembling body.

"I'm not dying," she asked painfully.

"No it was just a nightmare," whispered Mike feeling his heart clench at her broken words.

Susan pressed her head into the curve of his shoulder as she clung to him, her fingers pressing into his back.

"It..was…so..real…I..tried..calling..you," she stuttered closing her eyes.

"Shhh it's okay you're safe," soothed Mike. He felt a soft tear slip past her eyes, his arms tightened around her and he kissed the crown of her head.

"It's him…it's him Sullivan he..wants..to..hurt..me. All I see..is..the..fire..it..hurts..Mike..it..hurts so much." Squeezing back more tears Susan leaned in closer and ran her hands down his naked back. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't because if she did she knew she wouldn't be able to stop.

Mike trembled as her hands absentmindedly caressed the muscles in his back, he couldn't stop his body from reacting. He had been asleep in his room when Susan's painful cries tore through his sleep. Ignoring the fact that he was just in his boxers. Mike carefully soothed his wife.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, not ever again," he murmured as he ran his hands down the length of her back. He felt her slowly begin to relax as her breathing returned to normal.

As she ran her fingers lightly across his bare arm, pulling her face from the safety of his shoulder she looked directly into his eyes.

Reaching up with her hand she turned his face and softly kissed his lips. At the unexpected surprise Mike drew in a sharp breath. The kiss started off slowly before the warmness of each other's lips got too much and the kiss intensified.

With as much strength as he could muster Mike slowly pulled away.

"You should try to get some sleep it's late," he spoke looking into her confused eyes and struggling to keep his voice even.

He longed to continue the kiss but he knew he couldn't not because he didn't want to but because he wanted the timing to be right not just because Susan was having a nightmare.

Susan looked at him as he started to move away and the fear came back in waves.

"Please…Mike don't go. I don't want to be on my own. I need you tonight." Her voice was small and shaky.

Mike knew how hard it might be but he couldn't refuse her. Resting his forehead against hers, he fought control the race of his own heartbeat.

"Okay I'll stay but just until you fall asleep."

Pulling back the sheets he slipped his body beneath the covers wrapping a protective arm around her, he hugged her small back into his hard chest.

For a few minutes they lay quietly together not moving but Susan felt his long legs rubbing against hers and turned around in his arms.

Their eyes locked and needing to break the tension Mike smiled again and brushed a soft kiss against the tip of her nose.

Feeling safe and secure Susan let out a contented sighed and rested her head against his chest. She gave into her exhaustion and let the sleep that she needed claim her tired body.

Mike smiled softly as he watched her sleep, his hand lightly stroking her back for the rest of the night. When she woke up the next morning he was gone.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Susan stepped out of the shower carefully wrapping a large towel around her body. The past few days she had not had another nightmare but it still didn't stop the fact that she was constantly nervous waiting for Sullivan to appear. Mike had been a great support listening to her when she needed to talk and easing her fears.

Realizing that she left her clothes in the bedroom she sighed deeply and carefully peeked out of the door. Her bedroom was only a few feet away and everyone was probably downstairs eating breakfast. Closing the door she stepped out of the bathroom her hands clutching the towel around her wet body. She stooped in her tracks as Mike casually walked up the stairs.

"Mike!"

He looked towards the sound of her startled voice . Susan was stood there in a towel her hair wet and her body glistening with droplets of water. He looked at her for a while even having a shower she managed to look beautiful.

"So anymore bad dreams?" he asked breaking the fraught silence.

"No thanks," she responded shyly clutching the towel tighter. "You look nice."

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt stupid. Mike smiled at her nervousness. "Thanks."

"So did you want something?" she asked suddenly feeling very aware of the way he was looking at her. Her bedroom wasn't that far, she could just take his hand and lead him inside and they would be making love within a matter of moments.

"I..want you," he mumbled realizing that he spoke the words out loud. "I..errr..mean I wanted to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Okay I'll be down in a little while," she smiled hurriedly walking into her room. Did he just say he wanted her.

Mike groaned softly before turning around and heading back downstairs.

* * *

Susan was sat at the kitchen table eating a slice of toast and watching Mike as he fed the twins. He looked up and caught her staring. Susan blushed furiously and smiled.

"So I found this," he began placing the flyer for the dance on the table. "Julie said that you're not going to go."

Susan looked at her daughter who was quietly munching on her cereal. Feeling her mother's steely gaze she held up her hands in surrender.

"Mom come on you know you want to go."

"I don't," protested Susan. "I told you that."

"That was before Mike was…" Susan turned to her daughter giving her a 'shut up now' face.

"You should go," interrupted Mike his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I don't think so," whispered Susan reaching for her cup of coffee.

"Why not?" asked Mike refusing to let the subject drop.

"Because I don't feel like it," came the stern response.

"Oh come on Susan. Julie told me that this dance is important to you," he smiled.

"Well Julie sure knows how to exaggerate," sighed Susan.

"It's an annual thing and all your friends will be there. Plus who am I going to dance with if you don't go?" he asked grinning.

"You're going to go?"

"Of course I can't leave you without an escort," he smiled. He knew how important this night was to her and he wanted it to be special.

"But…"

"No it's settled after breakfast we will all go to the mall and you and Julie can pick out a dress. You only have three weeks left," he stated.

"Fine," relented Susana secretly pleased that Mike wanted to do this for her. "But the shopping trip will have to be this afternoon I have a date."

"A date?" Mike asked unable to conceal the jealousy from his voice.

"With my publisher," she winked reaching for her coffee again. Not noticing the sigh of relief that passed his lips.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Mike walked around the mall, his arm hooked with an excited Julie's as Susan pushed the twins in their stroller. They were a family, his family.

"Mom come on this way," spoke Julie hastily pulling Mike in the direction of a store.

Susan rolled her eyes and followed her daughter and Mike. "So what color dress are you getting?"

"I dunno something red or pink," smiled Julie holding up a dress in her hand. "Can I stay at Danielle's after the dance?"

"Why? Don't you think Bree will have had enough on the night without you all throwing a slumber party," smiled Susan.

"No Mrs Van de Kamp said it's okay besides it's only going to be me, Danielle and a couple of other girls," she pleaded looking at her through lowered lashes.

Susan laughed at the image of her daughter. "Okay you can stay as long as Bree doesn't mind."

"Thanks mom," she smiled hugging her affectionately. "Now what type of gown are you going to buy?"

"I have no idea," sighed Susan looking at them all. "It's so much easier for a guy all they have to do is buy a tux."

Mike smiled at her comment and sat down on a nearby chair looking at his daughter and son who were fast asleep.

"Well you had cream last year, so how about something different," smiled her daughter.

"Oh I know how about black," grinned Susan holding up a dress.

"Black? Mom please it's a dance not a funeral," she sighed. "How about this red one. It screams come and get me," she grinned wiggling her eyebrows.

Mike nearly choked on the bottle of water he was drinking.

"Or this one to show of your sexy curves," teased Julie watching as Mike's face reddened.

"Julie Alexandria Mayer," scolded Susan. "We are not having this conversation."

"What? I was just helping," shrugged Julie.

"Yes well you can leave the choosing to me," blushed Susan unable to meet Mike's eyes.

"Fine," laughed Julie. "Come on we need to try them on."

She walked happily towards the changing rooms. Susan and Mike followed sitting on an empty bench. A short while later Julie appeared out of one of the small cubicles.

"Ta da what do you think?" she asked twirling around for emphasis.

Susan and Mike looked at her. Julie was wearing a soft pink dress with an embroided flower pattern up the side.

"It looks great," they both said at the same time. Just then the sales assistant walked into the changing rooms.

"Oh honey that looks adorable. Is she your daughter?" she asked looking at Mike and Susan.

"She is," answered Mike proudly. Julie was touched by his words and offered him a small smile.

"Well this is the one I want so I guess I'll get changed back."

Susan turned to Mike. "Thanks for saying that about Julie. It means a lot to her."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he spoke tenderly.

"Mom you still haven't tried on anything," sighed Julie sitting next to Mike.

"I'll come back another day."

"You might as well try on the ones in you're hand just in case you like any of them," argued her daughter.

"She's right," smiled Mike.

"Fine you both are so annoying," she laughed walking into an empty cubicle.

"Oh I need to get some make-up," smiled Julie. "The store is on the bottom floor."

"Why don't you go while your mom's trying on her dresses," suggested Mike.

"Yeah that's a good idea mom will take about 30 minutes," she grinned.

Mike handed her $30. "We'll meet you back here."

"Okay thanks Mike," she smiled leaving the store.

* * *

Mike looked at his watch and sighed Susan had been in the cubicle for ten minutes now.

"Susan are you okay?" he called out worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine…I don't like the black one or the green," she yelled back.

Mike smiled inwardly and watched as Jacob looked at him, wide-eyed and alert after his nap.

"Da…da.." he smiled holding out his hands.

"Hey Jake you finally decided to join us," he smiled taking his son's hands.

"Umm Julie could you come in here?" yelled Susan.

"She's just gone to another store. Anything wrong?" he asked softly.

Inside the cubicle Susan cursed her bad luck. "Umm…no..nothing..It's just I can't reach the zipper," she trailed off.

"I'll help you," offered Mike.

"No…no..it's okay I'll wait till Julie gets back," she spoke hurriedly. She did not want Mike to see her getting undressed especially with her bra hanging on the nearby hook,

"She could be another 20 minutes. You really want to wait that long," he laughed. "Come on Susan let me help."

Susan reached for her bra hiding it under her clothes. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

Mike wheeled the stroller just outside the door and gently tapped on it. He heard the faint hook slide open and walked inside.

He was mesmerized by what he saw Susan stood there in a red figure hugging dress staring at him awkwardly.

"Umm so the zipper's stuck," she whispered breaking the intense atmosphere.

"Okay well lets…"

Susan turned around and looked in the long mirror in front of her as Mike stood behind her.. Gently she held her hair to one side as he reached for the zipper gently tugging at it and pulling it down. Mike watched hungrily as the material slid apart and her soft back was exposed to his eyes. Susan gasped as she felt the back of his hand run against the smoothness of her skin.

"Sorry…if my hands are cold," he murmured not pulling away.

"No..no…they're fine," came the soft gasp from her lips.

Susan looked at the mirror Mike was so close behind her she could feel the warmness of his breath against her shoulder. She clutched the dress in front of her even more tightly.

"Thanks…for..umm your help," she whispered.

"No problem," he responded his voice dry.

Carefully he ran his hands up her back gently skimming the sides of her breasts.

"Mike," Susan gasped softly closing her eyes at the sensation of his fingers against her skin.

Dropping silently to his knees he cupped her breasts gently sliding his hands inside the fabric of the dress. Susan felt like she was going to faint right there. It had been so long since they had been this close that her whole body ached for him. She needed him so much she could feel the familiar rush of desire start to build in her womb.

Gently he placed a soft tender kiss against he small of her back, her soft sighs urging him on. He started to move his lips up her soft back, his hands playing with her nipples as they hardened against his touch.

"Mike…please…"

"Mom? Mike? Are you guys in here?" came the familiar voice of Julie.

The spell was broken and Susan pulled away. Mike realized where he was and walked out. "Hey Julie."

"What were you doing?" she asked looking at Mike as he went and sat down.

"I was just helping your mom with her zipper," he smiled. "So did you get your things?"

"Yeah I did," she smiled.

Susan walked out of the cubicle. "Hey Julie you're back."

"Yeah did you find anything you liked?" she asked looking at her mom.

"No nothing," sighed Susan embarassed at what nearly happened between her and Mike.

"Okay well I'm hungry can we go eat something," laughed Julie.

* * *

Mike thanked the waiter as he placed their food on their table. He watched as Julie grabbed her burger hungrily biting into it.

"Are you sure that's all you want to eat?" he asked looking at Susan as she picked up her small salad.

"Yeah I'm not really that hungry," she smiled picking at her food.

"Okay I better not catch you stealing any of my fries then," he joked. Susan stuck her tongue out at him playfully as he bit into his burger.

Julie smiled as she handed a fry to Jacob who was trying to reach for her food.

"Hey Julie," smiled Danielle walking up to their table. "Hi Mr and Mrs Delfino."

"Hey Danielle what are you doing here?" smiled Julie.

"A bunch of us are going bowling and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" she smiled playing with Jacob.

Julie looked at her mother pleadingly. "Fine but don't be late home."

"I won't," smiled Julie running up to join her friends.

Susan took a fry from Mike's plate. He smiled at her. "Hey I saw that."

"You won't miss just one," she teased biting into it. The expression on his face changed from happy to sullen within a matter of seconds.

"If you're that bothered you can have the other half back," she teased.

Mike grabbed his head pushing his plate back.

"Mike? Mike what is it?" called Susan worriedly.

"_So weird thing is that cop asked me out on a date. I was wondering what you thought about that?"_

"_I can't believe Julie called you. She is soon going to be dead."_

Rubbing the temples of his head he knelt forwards as the images flooded through his mind.

_"I'm mad that I like you so much without really knowing anything about you," sighed Susan._

_"What do you think of me?" she asked the next question so shyly, he was surprised by it._

_He gave her the only response he knew and kissed her pulling back he looked into her eyes to make sure he did the right thing._

_"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" she smiled before their lips joined together again._

Susan grabbed onto Mike's hand concern apparent on her face. "Mike, please say something please."

"_Maybe we shouldn't be dating?"_

"_I know you got a lot of questions and I also know I don't wanna lose you. So ask me anything you want."_

"_You just told me everything I need to know," spoke Susan grabbing onto his neck and pulling him in for a kiss._

"_God…Mike…I..want you," sighed Susan as she straddled his legs pulling his t-shirt over his head._

_Mike rolled them over softly, their naked bodies rubbing against each other's, legs tangling beneath the sheets, gasps of pleasure emitting from each other's mouths._

"Mike…please.. say something," pleaded Susan shaking him gently as the other diners curiously stared in their direction.

He looked at her softly. His gaze meeting her fearful hazel eyes. "Did..did we have our first kiss in my truck?" he asked smiling.

"You remember?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah I picked you up…and you asked me what I thought about you," he grinned.

"You kissed me," she smiled shyly.

"And the first time we made love…I remember it," he whispered.

Susan blushed as the memory of their first night together came to the forefront of her mind. That night was amazing, she had though she lost Mike instead they had made love. She would never forget that night nor any other they shared.

Mike smiled as she played with her napkin trying to think of something to say. All he could see was images of Susan beneath him. Their bodies melding together so perfectly.

The small cry of his daughter broke through his thoughts and he turned his gaze away from Susan.

"We should go home, they're getting restless," she smiled picking up her bag.

Mike nodded his head in agreement and helped take the bags from Susan's hands. "Let's go home."

* * *

Susan walked quietly into the house, the earlier incident in the changing rooms still fresh in her mind. Plus the revelation that Mike said he remembered their first night together didn't help the mixed feelings she had running through her mind at that moment.

She looked at Mike as he picked up Emma and Jacob gently walking upstairs to put them in their cribs.

A short while later he returned just as Susan was walking out of the kitchen.

"Today was nice," she whispered looking at him.

"Susan," he spoke his voice thick with lust. Before she had a chance to react Mike placed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and tentative at first before she parted her lips giving him more access. Their lips tangled together in need and desire, both tasting out the other. Susan wrapped her arms around his waist drawing him in closer.

A knock on the door forced them apart and she looked at him trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry I just really wanted to do that," he apologized.

"Don't be…I'm glad you did," she spoke softly.

Going to answer the door she was surprised to see detective Copeland stood there with several armed officers.

"What's going on?" she spoke clearly confused.

Without giving her an answer detective Copeland signalled to his men and they pushed past her into the house towards Mike. She watched as they pushed him harshly into the wall, twisting his arms firmly around his back.

"What are you doing? Let go of him," she yelled running to Mike's side. He looked as confused as she was.

"Mike Delfino I'm arresting you for the murder of Samantha Waters," explained detective Copeland instructing his men as they pushed him out of the house.

"No he didn't do it," yelled Susan running after them and standing in front of Mike. Her eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay Susan…it's just a mistake. I'll be out of there and back home soon," he spoke sadly.

"Mike…I can't lose you," she cried.

"You won't," he spoke before being shoved harshly into the car.

Susan felt the tears stream past her eyes and down her cheek as the police cars drove off.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be up soon


	34. Not Alone

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews. The song used in this chapter is 'Dreaming Of You' by Selena. It belongs to the artist mentioned. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes. Song Lyrics in Italics. Thanks to Jen for helping me pick it out :) Finally flashbacks are in italics. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Not Alone**

Mike watched as detective Copeland walked determinedly into the room sitting in the chair across from him as he placed a file on the table. He switched on the recorder looking at Mike through curious eyes.

"So Mr Delfino it looks like you have been getting in some extra activities lately," he spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about," sighed Mike. "Do you want to tell me why I'm here?"

"Does the name Samantha Waters seem familiar?" he asked forcefully.

Mike nodded his head no in response. He couldn't even remember anyone of Wisteria Lane never mind someone named Samantha.

"It should do seeing as a few weeks ago you murdered her," spoke the detective.

"This is some sick joke," laughed Mike looking at the detective who's face remained deadly serious. "I didn't kill her. I've never even met her."

Detective Copeland reached into the drawer carefully pulling out a clear plastic bag and placing it in front of Mike.

Mike's eyes widened at the familiar semi-automatic pistol, blood surrounding it freely.

"I take it from your expression. That you've seen this gun before," stated the detective.

Mike looked at the gun then at detective Copeland. He felt sick how could this be happening? He needed to get out of there.

"The bullet from Samantha matches the bullet from this gun which we found a few miles away from the crime scene. The gun has your fingerprints all over it Mike. How do you explain that?" he asked calmly.

"I want my lawyer," responded Mike turning away.

* * *

Susan was frantically pacing around on her front porch unsure of what to do. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as she nervously looked around the neighborhood.

Rex was driving back to Wisteria Lane with Bree and Lynette when Susan hastily stepped out in front of his car. Quickly slamming the brakes on he looked at her confused.

"God Susan what the hell are you doing?"

Bree looked at Lynette and got out of the car as they both walked towards their friend.

"Susan, sweetie what's wrong?" asked Lynette.

Susan looked at her numbly deciding if she was really standing in front of her. "Lynette…they…took Mike.."

Bree looked at her friend. "Who took Mike?" she asked confused. It wouldn't be the Taylor's again would it?

"The police…they said…he killed someone…but…he..didn't Bree…he..needs..me…and…..have..to..be…with him," she cried gasping for breath.

"Sweetie you need to calm down, you'll make yourself ill," comforted Lynette softly stroking her back.

"Come on Rex and I will go to the police station with you," offered Bree.

"But Emma and Jake..they…"

"Don't worry I'll look after them," spoke Lynette. "You go help Mike."

"Thanks Lynnette," she whispered hugging her and quickly getting into the car silently praying that Mike was alright.

* * *

"For the last time yes it is my gun but I didn't kill her," growled Mike sitting back in his chair.

"I've been doing a background check and this Samantha was connected to Deidra," explained detective Copeland.

"Yeah well she had a lot of friends," came Mike's sarcastic response.

"And you were a special friend of Deidra's," he spoke watching Mike's tired blue eyes for a reaction.

"Deidra was not my friend.." began Mike.

"No she was your girlfriend. You found out that Samantha knew her and wanted some answers when she didn't give them to you it made you angry and you killed her," he accused.

"This is a nightmare," sighed Mike.

"No it's reality and you are looking at 25 years back inside," informed the detective.

"But I didn't kill her," yelled Mike standing up and pushing his chair back in frustration. "You can't keep me in here."

"Unless you have an alibi I'm afraid you're staying here," responded the detective before leaving the room.

* * *

Susan ran into the police station with Bree and Rex closely following behind. She looked at the uniformed officer in front of her. "My.….husband..he..was bought in here."

"What's his name?" he asked disinterested. The women he met always had a crazy belief that their partner was always innocent.

"Mike…Mike Delfino," responded Susan tearfully.

"Your husband is in questioning right now, you can take a seat," he spoke casually dismissing her.

"I…do not want to take a seat…I…want to see Mike," she yelled a little too loudly.

Bree placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Susan looked at the officer in front of her.

"Bree…they…won't let me see him..I..need to see Mike," she whispered faintly looking at her friend for guidance.

"Officer can't you just let her see him for a few minutes," reasoned Bree.

"Lady if I did that it would be against the rules," came the aggravated response.

"All we're asking is a few minutes," continued Bree.

"Mrs Delfino," came the soft voice of detective Copeland as he walked into the room.

Susan looked at him tearfully. "Where's Mike?"

"Your husband has been arrested for murder," he replied looking at her in sympathy.

"Murder? That's ridiculous," piped in Rex coming to stand next to his wife.

"Mike…he..wouldn't…he didn't do it," protested Susan. "He has amnesia…he…can't…even remember."

"The murder was two weeks ago a gun was retrieved from the scene of the crime with Mike's fingerprints," he spoke. "I know this must be hard but…."

"Mike…he's been with me the whole time," she responded confidently.

"Mrs Delfino I understand you want to protect your husband but…"

"When was she killed?" she asked quickly.

"Wednesday two weeks back, we believe it was in the afternoon," he spoke curious at her question.

"He didn't do it," she smiled. "That day we were at the park..we had a picnic with the twins," she spoke turning to Bree. "See my Mike's not a killer he's innocent."

"I know sweetie," smiled the redhead hugging her.

"So you can let him go now," spoke Susan determined to take Mike home. She wasn't going to let anything come between them this time.

"There's just a few other details I need to come over with Mr Delfino," he explained leaving them alone.

Susan sat down on a cold plastic chair in a few minutes she would see Mike again and he was going to go home with her.

* * *

Kendra walked into the quiet house, she knew her dad was still angry with Mike for turning his back on them. According to him Mike was an ungrateful bastard after everything they had done for him.

She knew it was partly her dad's fault for keeping Mike out of contact with his family. If there was one thing she knew about Mike Delfino it was that he always put his family first.

"So have you heard anything?" came the gruff voice of her father.

That was funny she didn't remember anyone coming to the house. It was probably someone else he roped in to find information on his precious Deidra. She stood outside the door carefully listening to the conversation.

"Mike was arrested a few hours ago. I saw the police take him away," informed the man in front of him.

Noah laughed gleefully. "So you did a good job poor, poor Mike."

The man laughed at his response. "His wife was hysterical it was like a scene from a movie."

"So the set-up went well. I knew I could count on you," smiled Noah pulling out an envelope full of money.

Kendra walked into the room unable to believe everything she had just heard. "Dad!"

"Kendra what are you doing here?" he responded coolly.

"Did I just hear what I think. You set Mike up?" she asked hoping it wasn't true.

"So you were listening?" he asked his eyes cold with fury.

"Did you set Mike up?" she asked forcefully.

"Yes I told he wouldn't get away with walking away from us," he replied bluntly.

"What did you do?"

"Lets just say Mike is in jail for murder and it looks like he'll be staying there for the rest of his life," he smirked cruelly.

"How could you do this to him? I thought you cared for him," she spoke her mind sick with the thought.

"I did until he decided that Susan Mayer was more important to him than us," responded Noah.

"You can't let him go to jail…Susan she's his wife, he has twins," she protested.

"They are not my problem," he hissed. "Kendra I'm warning you if you go to the police about this."

"Of course not I wouldn't want to destroy the family's reputation," she responded disgustedly before leaving the room.

* * *

Detective Copeland walked into the small room where Mike was being held and watched as his blue eyes looked up at him questionably.

"What now? Someone else I'm supposed to have killed," he spoke sarcastically.

"No actually you're free to go," informed the detective.

Mike looked at him warily questioning his words. "Just like that?"

"Your wife came by and gave you an alibi," explained the detective.

Mike's eyes lit up happily. "Susan's here?"

"Yes and very worried. Obviously we are very sorry for the misunderstanding. It looks as if someone has set you up," he spoke.

"Sullivan," came Mike's response. "It has to be him..he's still out there somewhere waiting to come after my family."

"We're trying to keep tracks on Greg Sullivan but it is increasingly difficult. He leaves no tracks anywhere," sighed the detective.

"You're not trying hard enough," growled Mike. "I can't have him come after my family. I just can't."

"Mr Delfino we are doing the best we can. You just have to trust us," spoke detective Copeland trying to offer him some reassurance.

"Are we done here?" asked Mike. The detective nodded his head leading him out of the room.

* * *

Susan was sat next to Bree nervously twiddling her fingers. Bree and Rex had tried to take her mind of things but it was no use. How could things change so drastically within a day. This afternoon they were at the mall having a fun day out as a family and now she was sat at the police station, her Mike being accused of something he didn't do.

"Thanks Mr Delfino, I'll be in touch," spoke detective Copeland.

Susan looked up at the sound of his voice and saw Mike come around the corner. Letting go off Bree's hand she quickly ran towards him throwing herself into his arms and hugging him in relief. Mike was surprised by the action and instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're okay," she whispered hotly against his neck. He felt a warm tear slip past her eyes onto his neck.

She moved away from him slightly but still in his embrace.

"Yeah I'm okay," he whispered in return gently wiping at the few tears, which slipped past her hazel eyes. "Lets go home."

Susan smiled and led him towards Rex and Bree who were waiting for them patiently.

"Nice to see you again Mike," smiled Bree taking her husband's hand,

"Thanks for being here just wish it was in better circumstances," joked Mike.

"It was either this or going home and arranging flowers," grinned Rex teasing his wife.

Mike and Susan laughed at his words as they walked out of the police station.

"The car's over here," spoke Rex. Bree watched as her friend knelt into Mike's chest. It was almost as if the old Mike was back and all the troubles they faced were just a nightmare.

"Mike?" came the unfamiliar voice.

Mike turned around surprised to see Kendra stood a few feet away from them.

"What do you want?" he asked his tone unpleasant.

Sensing that this was a private thing Bree told Susan that they would wait for them in the car leading her husband away.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. "In private."

"Anything you want to say you can say in front of my wife," spoke Mike.

"It's about your arrest," she began.

"How do you know about that?" he asked curiously.

"Don't get mad…but…dad...," she stammered dreading Mike's reaction.

"Unbelievable he set me up," spoke Mike seeing the truth across her face.

"He…was …angry that..you..walked away," she protested.

"SO HE SET ME UP. HE MADE THE POLICE THINK I KILLED SOMEONE. I COULD HAVE ENDED UP BACK IN JAIL," yelled Mike furiously.

"I know that Mike…but.."

Susan looked at Mike his eyes were cold and he was beginning to scare her.

"Mike?" she whispered holding on to his arm.

Mike looked at her, her soft eyes pleading with his not to do anything. He gently caressed her cheek before turning back to Kendra.

"I don't regret a lot of things..but I wish I never met Deidra, you or Noah," he seethed.

"Mike you don't mean that," protested Kendra.

"I mean it…I actually did care about you all….for some stupid reason I thought you cared about me but guess I was wrong," he spoke.

Susan could sense his broken words. He was hurt that someone he considered family could do this to him.

"Stay away from me and my family," he warned. "The Taylor's are dead to me."

Kendra looked at Mike so much disgust and hate was visible in his eyes that it tore at her heart. She watched as Susan gently took his hand and she could see the love in Mike's eyes as he looked at his wife, the genuine emotion and passion was there even if he couldn't remember.

With one last look she glanced apologetically at Susan before leaving.

Susan looked at Mike she knew this was going to be hard for him to comprehend. Even she couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel, the Taylor's were a big part of Mike's life and for them to disregard him like this was beyond disbelief.

"Mike, are you okay?" she asked softly.

He looked at her sadness and pain emitting in his warm blue eyes.

"I…knew Noah was a sick man…but…I didn't think he would do this. I spent so…much time with them," he whispered his voice faltering.

"Mike…you didn't deserve this…You didn't but you have me, Julie and the twins," she responded wishing to take away his pain.

"I know," he smiled gently touching her face. "I only want that."

"How about we go. Im sure Rex and Bree will think we've disappeared on them," she smiled.

He offered her a small grin as she took his hand leading him towards the car.

* * *

Rex stopped his car in front of Susan's house quietly turning off the engine. Bree turned back and smiled at the image.

"Rex look at that it's beautiful," she sighed.

Her husband turned around witnessing the display of affection. Susan was wrapped up in Mike's arms, her head on his chest and their fingers entwined together as they peacefully slept.

"I wish they didn't have to go through all this pain," spoke Rex.

"I know but they love each other and they'll come through this," whispered Bree. "They have too it's Susan and Mike. They were meant for each other from the beginning."

Mike stirred gently and opened his eyes. "Are we back already?"

Bree nodded her head in response. "Yeah you both fell asleep."

Mike looked down at Susan who was sleeping against his chest. He nudged her gently. "Susan? Susan wake up we're home."

Softly opening her eyes Susan saw the beaming face of her friend and immediately felt embarrassed at having fallen asleep in Rex's car.

"I must have been more tired than I thought," she yawned.

She looked at Bree who was smiling at her knowingly. "Thank you both for being here."

"It's no problem you're our friend we were happy to help," said Bree.

"We better go inside I'm sure Lynette has had enough of the twins," she spoke gently moving out of the car. With one last goodbye she walked towards her house with Mike at her side.

Opening the door she walked into the lounge to see Julie talking to Lynette.

"Mike you're back," sighed the teen coming to hug him.

Lynette stood up and hugged Susan warmly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine," she answered watching proudly as Mike sat down with Julie.

"Well the twins are asleep. I better go and check on what's left of Tom and our house," laughed Lynette.

"Thanks Lynette, I don't think I would have coped without you," she spoke sincerely.

"It's no problem I always love spending time with my godchildren," she smiled leaving the house.

Susan turned back to Mike and Julie both quietly contemplating their thoughts.

"It's late I have school tomorrow, goodnight ," spoke Julie heading upstairs.

Susan looked at Mike, she wondered what was going through his mind. Should they talk about what happened at the mall and with Kendra? She knew that being next to Mike, kissing him actually made her worry. She was worried that Mike would regret everything, he couldn't even remember falling in love with her.

The doctors had said Mike's amnesia could take months, years maybe his memories would be lost forever. She tried to look on the positive side but it was getting harder each day.

"Julie's right it's been a long day we should try to get some sleep," she spoke breaking the silence.

"Susan about earlier," he began standing up.

"Don't Mike please just let me have the memory," she pleaded stopping him in his tracks.

Placing a warm kiss against her forehead, she heard him whisper goodnight before she had the chance to respond he was already upstairs.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Susan walked into the quiet house carrying her sketches in one hand. Walking into the lounge she was surprised to see Mike sat on the floor with Julie, an open textbook lying between them.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked smiling at the image of Mike deep in concentration.

"Hi mom, Mike was helping me with my homework on American history," spoke Julie warmly.

"Really I never took you for the studying type," teased Susan sitting next to him.

"I was very academic in school," smiled Mike. "Plus I was on the football team. I was the star quarterback"

"Yeah and I bet all the cheerleaders loved you," responded Susan rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't interested," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh come on that's a lie," she grinned hitting him playfully.

"No I always wanted to meet someone special," he whispered looking at her. Susan looked at him as their eyes locked for an instant before she turned away.

"So what do you want for dinner?" she asked looking at Julie.

"_Do you have a death wish?" warned Susan_

"_No I just refuse to believe anybody can screw up macaroni and cheese," he smiled taking a forkful._

_Susan looked at him regretfully before he took a bite._

"_Oh my god. How it you it tastes like it's burnt and undercooked," he grimaced._

"Mike are you okay?" asked Susan concerned.

"I remember the first time we met," he smiled. "I remember eating your macaroni and cheese."

Susan smiled warmly at the memory and felt her cheeks reddening. If anyone had told her that she would meet the love of her life at a wake she would never have believed them. Fate had a strange way she never thought someone as incredible as Mike Delfino could come into her life and make her love once again.

"That was some pretty awful macaroni and cheese," giggled Julie.

"I'm gonna go order some chinese food whilst you mock my cooking skills," she laughed.

"As long as you didn't make it that's fine by us," teased Julie looking at Mike who's face creased up in laughter.

Later that night Mike walked into the kitchen throwing the empty cartons of chinese takeout in the bin.

Susan smiled at him warmly as he stood next to her, his face a mask of confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked sensing that he needed to talk.

"Nothing I was just hoping to remember something else tonight," he responded darkly.

"Mike it's not going to be easy but you are remembering some things. You just have to give it time," she spoke gently placing her hand against the side of his face.

Mike felt a spark go through his body at the tender touch and glanced at her softly before joining their lips together. The kiss was slow and comforting, a sign of reassurance that everything would work out. A few seconds later he hesitantly pulled away looking deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you."

Susan looked at him softly and mutely nodded her head in understanding. She would do anything for him and she would wait till he got his memory back no matter how long it would take.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Susan watched Gabrielle as she dealt out the poker cards. Her mind was in a constant muddle these past couple of weeks. Her feelings for Mike were a mess and she knew she had to let him remember and for him to do that they had to spend time together.

She never realized it would be this hard, every time their hands touched she felt a rush of desire sweep through her.

Earlier that morning she had caught him coming out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his lean waist. She could feel the heat emanating form his body as they stood next to each other making small talk. All she wanted was to pull him back inside the bathroom and make love to him as the rivulets of water sprayed down over their bodies.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to do something with Mike," she blurted out loudly.

All eyes turned to Susan shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Do something?" asked Bree confused.

"What she means is that she's ready to jump his bones," informed Gabrielle happily.

"Have…you..and Mike," Lynette began awkwardly.

"No…I mean not since the amnesia but…it's leading to something," whispered Susan a little embarrassed at sharing details of her sex life.

"You kissed him?" asked Bree a little too loudly. "I'm sorry I don't mean for that to sound the way it did."

"Why shouldn't she, he's her husband," smirked Gabrielle.

"So who made the first move?" asked Lynette.

"It..it just happened," sighed Susan. "And now it seems to be happening quite a lot."

"Is Mike remembering anything?" asked Lynette.

"A little," shared Susan.

"All this sexual tension is getting to you," teased Gabrielle.

Susan looked at her friend rolling her eyes. "You have no idea."

"Try not to be alone with him," suggested Bree. "Maybe that will help."

Susan looked at her friends and picked up her cards if only that was as easy as they all thought.

* * *

**The Next Afternoon**

Mike walked into the doctor's office and sat down on the chair. "Thanks for seeing me Rex."

"It's no problem. Now you're worried about your memory?" he asked scanning through Mike's medical files.

"Yeah it's just getting frustrating," he sighed looking at his friend.

"Are you recalling anything?" asked Rex softly.

"A few things I've started to remember like Susan and me meeting for the first time," he answered with a smile.

"That's good," encouraged Rex.

"Yeah but it's been more than 4 months now and I should have remembered something else," he sighed exasperated.

"Well looking at your scans you have a lot of internal bleeding and lost some blood from your brain whilst you were in the coma. Obviously we managed to stop the bleeding in time for it to do any significant damage," explained Rex.

"Then why can't I remember, the other doctor said it would take a few weeks maybe months. I'm getting nowhere," Mike spoke annoyed.

"It could be a relapse…Mike I understand that this may be difficult but the fact that you have recalled some things is a step in right direction," reassured Rex.

"It's not enough. I want to be able to have my life back," he spoke sadly.

"Have you talked to Susan about this?" asked the doctor.

"And tell her what? You should have seen the smile on her face when I remembered our first kiss. What am I supposed to say?" he asked looking at his friend for advice.

"She will understand Mike, Susan knows that this is a hard time for you," supplied Rex.

"She might understand but I don't. I'm sick of being a burden on her," he whispered. Standing up he thanked Rex for his time and decided to go home.

* * *

"Hey where were you?" smiled Susan watching as Mike walked into the house.

"Out," he responded sharply still angry at what Rex told him.

Susan didn't see anything untoward about his behaviour. "Well Lynette has the twins and Julie is at Claire's. What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," he spoke heading upstairs.

Susan followed him. "What's going on?" she spoke her tone clearly confused.

"What could possibly be wrong?" he snapped harshly.

"I don't know the way you're acting for one," she whispered softly.

"How am I supposed to act my whole life is a mess," he bellowed.

Susan moved back in shock at the way he was talking to her. "I know that but…"

"But nothing my life is a mess…I hate this..living here…without any memories," he spoke bitterly.

"Mike stop talking like this. I'm here helping you," she argued.

"Maybe I don't want your help," he responded. "Maybe I don't need Susan Mayer."

Susan felt her heart break at his harsh words. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so cruel to her?

"Mike…you…don't…mean that," she whispered her voice on the verge of tears.

"You don't know what I mean, maybe you knew the old Mike but he's not here," he spoke emotionlessly.

"Mike…please.." she spoke reaching for his hand.

"Don't Susan just stay away from me," he whispered.

Susan looked at him brokenly, her lips quivering and her eyes brimming with tears. Moving away she hastily turned around and ran out of the house leaving him behind.

* * *

Mike looked at his watch, it had been three hours since Susan ran out of the house. He was such a jerk. He knew he shouldn't have treated her like that. He didn't want to hurt her, he never wanted to hurt her. He just didn't want her to waste time, her life on someone like him. He didn't want her to spend years looking after him whilst he failed to remember anything.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me _

Gently he reached for the large photo album on the coffee table. Flipping open the pages he was met by a beautiful sight. Images of him and Susan at the beach, cuddling, kissing, laughing together. He was so happy in the pictures, they were happy the world seemed so far away. Would he ever be happy again? Would they have the love they once shared?

_Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside? Would you even care? _

The thought of living the rest of his life with no memory sent a rush of depression straight to his heart. Mike knew what he needed to do, he had to go and find her looking at the photographs in front of him. He had a pretty good idea where to start.

* * *

A cool breeze fluttered across the beach. Susan shivered as the chill brushed over her skin and left tiny goosebumps on her bare arms. There was definitely a storm in the air and in her hurry to leave the house and Mike's painful words behind she had forgotten to bring her jacket.

Tilting her head up to the dark sky she watched as a thick blanket of cloud moved slowly across the evening sky. As the stars faded Susan sighed, the darkness matching her mood perfectly.

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do) _

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me _

_Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin _

Susan glanced at the ocean in front of her, the waves crashing against each other almost as if they were tormenting her. Was anyone ever really happy? She thought she was once but now that dream felt so far away. Her skirt flowed freely with the breeze and she rubbed her arms trying to keep herself warm.

Mike watched as the figure of Susan stood on the sandy beach overlooking the ocean.

"Hey," he spoke trying for the casual approach.

Susan made no attempt to turn around, her gaze fixed on the dark waves trying to keep her own pain at bay.

"How did you find me?"

Mike sighed he wasn't really sure himself. "I was looking at some photos of us on the beach and I took a chance, followed my heart."

Still refusing to turn around and face him. Susan's eyes fixed firmly on the ocean in frustration. "Your heart? You have one?"

The sadness in her voice cut him deeply. He knew he deserved that he had hurt her so much. "I'm sorry."

She turned around meeting his gaze. "I try so much Mike…I try to help you…but you push me away."

"I'm sorry Susan I know I reacted harshly. I don't want to be a burden," he spoke.

"A burden?" she spoke angrily. "You're not a burden you're my husband…You're not alone in this. I keep telling you that."

A clap of thunder bought the conversation to a halt. Susan looked up as it began to rain, the first few drops quickly tuning into a downpour.

"Come on this way," spoke Mike leading his wife towards the nearest shelter.

* * *

"You're soaking wet."

Susan blushed as she felt her clothes cling to her curves like a second skin.

Mike dragged his hungry eyes away from Susan's trembling body. The rain had made her shirt almost transparent and the sight was driving him insane.

Seeing her shiver he took of his jacket. "Here put this on," he whispered his voice hoarse as he helped her put the garment on.

"Thank you."

Turning away he looked at the rain, he knew they would have to wait for the storm to stop.

Almost soaked to the skin Susan shivered and pushed her wet hair away from her eyes. The wind breezed through the cave and she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Susan you're cold." Mike reached up and gently brushed the rain away from her face with his fingertips.

Susan shivered but this time not from the cold but from the touch of Mike's fingers.

"A little cold," she whispered.

Mike took her hand and started to gently rub the cool flesh beneath her fingertips.

"This isn't easy…but I will try," he spoke trying to keep his voice neutral.

As his fingers continued to dance lightly across her skin she fought to control herself, his touch was so warm and familiar that it was leaving her breathless.

Feeling her mouth go dry she slid her tongue nervously across her lower lips never once taking her eyes from Mike's face.

"I know," she whispered surprised at the emotion in his eyes.

Raising her free hand she trailed one finger gently down his cheek.

"I'll help you with everything. You're not alone," she promised watching him lovingly. "I want you in my future."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too" _

"I want that too," he spoke his voice was husky and raw.

Susan trembled at his words and the promise in his voice. Pressed up firmly against his muscular chest, her flesh was burning with a different kind of heat. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sat on his lap. She moaned gently as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and placed his lips against hers.

As his lips devoured her mouth Susan's body began to ache. She wrapped her arms around his lean waist and kissed him back with all the passion she had burned deep inside her heart.

Breaking away from her lips Mike kissed her eyes, her cheeks and then her neck. His tongue finding the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

"Mike," came the breathless plea from her lips as his hands slid up her legs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered looking deep into his wife's eyes hazel eyes. She looked at him and offered him small smile that melted his heart.

Susan moved forwards seizing his lips in an urgent kiss. She sighed as his hands slid over her wet clothes. She ran a hand under his shirt feeling his taut muscles. Mike groaned softly at her delicate fingers caressing his skin.

"_Don't let me go Mike," she squealed loudly as he carried her towards the water._

"_I'll never let you go."_

_An image of him and Susan sat on the sand by a small fire ran through his mind. _

"_I never loved anyone as much as I love you," he admitted warmly._

Mike pulled away softly. He knew nothing could happen between them; not here. Susan deserved something special. She looked at him confused and he saw a flicker of hurt pass through her eyes.

Susan looked at him hurt. Didn't he want her? Gently moving off his lap she was just about to move away when Mike pulled her into his arms, she knelt freely against his chest and looked out of the small cave as the rain crashed onto the beach and the waves crashed against each other.

"Susan?"

She turned around looking at his face, her eyes urging him to continue.

"I…err…I…think…I..love you," he whispered.

Susan took his hand entwining their fingers together.

"I love you," she whispered placing her head against his chest as they silently watched the waves.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly..._

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading :)


	35. My Love

**A/N:** The song used in this chapter is 'Please Forgive Me' by Bryan Adams. It belongs to him I am merely using it for entertainment purposes. Song Lyrics are in italics. Thanks to Jen for spending so much time and helping me pick it out.

Flashbacks are represented in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 35: My Love**

Susan held the large bag in her hand as she walked into her house. She had been shopping earlier that day with Gabrielle and picked out the perfect dress for the dance. There was nothing she was looking forward too than spending the night dancing in Mike's arms. In his embrace where she felt safe and loved.

She glanced around the house expecting to see Mike with the twins but was met by an unwelcome silence.

Shrugging her shoulders she decided to go upstairs and have a long, hot bath. She knew Gabrielle liked to shop but sometimes she even amazed her. They had spent all day trawling through every single shop at the mall and now her feet were aching. Walking into the bedroom she grabbed her towel and made her way towards the inviting bathroom.

Grabbing her favorite bottle of scented bath gel, she opened the cap inhaling the citrus scent and letting it fill her senses. Gently she poured a generous amount into the filling tub watching as the colored liquid swirled with the crystal clear water.

She missed Mike remembering all the times they used to share a bath together. The way her soapy body felt against his muscular frame, wet skin gliding against each other's as he used to tease her with pleasure. A small smile lit up her face as she remembered all the times he used to make fun of her scented bath gels. She used to roll her eyes and tell him that she was a woman and therefore needed these things.

Carefully pulling off her clothes Susan stepped into the warm water and closed her eyes imagining that everything was as perfect as it had once been and Mike was in the bath with her. All she had were her memories that was enough for now.

* * *

Mike entered the house pushing the twins stroller through the door. He had taken them to the park being in the house all alone made him realize how much he missed Susan. Deciding to distract his mind of thoughts he took a fussy Emma and Jacob to the park. 

He smiled at the image of his sleeping children; they were a part of him and Susan. They had created two beautiful children with the love they had for each other. Lightly reaching into the stroller he was about to pick up Emma when the picture flashed through his mind.

"_Mike have you always wanted a child?" spoke Susan looking into his eyes._

"_I would have liked too but I have you that's all I want."_

"_What would you have liked a boy or a girl?"_

"_I wouldn't mind either way," came his soft whisper._

"_Mike….I..I…want a child with you," she smiled looking at him._

Mike smiled at the memory Susan had wanted a child with him. She had wanted to give him the gift of being a father and now they were graced with two beautiful children.

The soft cry of his daughter disturbed him from his thoughts. Reaching down he picked her up in the comfort of his arms. Emma's cries subsided as she felt her father's protective arms around her.

Mike smiled at his daughter, her big beautiful brown eyes stared back as him, her mouth forming a little smile.

"Hi Emma I bet you're wondering how long it's going to take your daddy to remember," he spoke watching as she reached for his chin.

"I hope soon….I..owe it to your beautiful mommy to remember. My heart knows…that I love her very much but I want to feel and remember it all," he confessed watching as his daughter's eyes started to close.

Unknown to him Susan had come down the stairs and was listening to everything he just said. She was touched by the sincerity in his voice. Kneeling against the wall she watched as Mike rocked Emma in his arms soothing her to sleep with a soft lullaby.

"Hi," she spoke warmly deciding to make her presence known.

Mike looked up startled at the sound of her voice, his features softening as he saw Susan stood next to the wall wearing a sinfully short white robe.

"Hi…I didn't know you were back," he whispered.

"Yeah I was upstairs in the bath," smiled Susan walking towards him and standing at his side.

She softly caressed the sides of her daughter's face and looked down at a sleeping Jacob.

"So where did you go?"

"Oh I took the twins to the park. It was really empty here," he spoke trying to get the Emma to sleep.

"Empty?" asked Susan clearly confused.

"Yeah well you weren't here and…I..missed you," he admitted.

"You missed me?" smiled Susan searching his face.

"Yeah it didn't feel right without you around," he spoke smiling at her.

They looked at each other and their gazes locked both seeking out the warmness in the other's eyes.

"But you had a nice time at the park?" murmured Susan breaking the silence.

"Yes exhausting but great," he grinned.

"It's always exhausting with the twins," she smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Err no I'm too tired to eat," he smirked. "So how was the shopping trip with Gabby?"

" Exhausting," she laughed using his earlier word. "I don't think I'll be able to dance."

Mike laughed at her comment. "So did you find a dress you liked?"

"Yeah and no peeking you will just have to wait the night of the dance," she teased.

"I'm sure you will look beautiful," he responded.

Susan blushed at the comment. "Thanks."Shecarefully took Jacob out of the stroller. Mike followed as she walked upstairs to the twin's nursery.

He placed Emma in her crib gently kissing her rosy cheeks. "Goodnight angel."

Walking over to Susan he smiled as she kissed Jacob and whispered a small lullaby. He smiled watching as his son's face creased up into a frown.

"You should get some sleep too," grinned Susan watching as Mike struggled to keep his eyes open.

Mike looked at her softly his warm blue eyes contemplating over something.

"What is it?" she asked unconsciously touching the side of her face.

Moving forwards he placed a soft kiss against her cheek. "Goodnight Susan."

"Night Mike," came her startled response as he walked towards his room.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Julie walked into the kitchen that afternoon watching as her mom stood at the oven a recipe book in her hand.

"Mom I thought you and kitchens don't mix," she smiled pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Ha ha very funny," mocked Susan. "I was trying to decide what to cook for dinner."

"No offense mom but you don't cook," grinned Julie standing next to her.

"What? Of course I cook," protested Susan.

"Yeah with Mike or Mrs Van de Kamp's help," laughed the young girl.

Mike walked into the house surprised at the sound of Julie's uncontrollable laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Mike thank god you're home. Mom was going to cook," she spoke her tone serious.

Mike grinned looking at Susan. "I thought you didn't cook."

"I don't but how hard can it be to follow a recipe," sighed Susan.

"How about if I help you?" he suggested. At Susan's confused look he continued. "You said we used to cook together, so why not?"

"Okay fine," shrugged Susan.

"Great at least it will be something edible," teased Julie. "I have a ton of homework to do so I'll see you later," she smiled walking upstairs.

"So what do you want to cook?" asked Mike taking the recipe book from her hand.

"I don't know whatever you want," sighed Susan sitting down on the chair.

Mike sensed the disappointed tone in her voice and went to sit next to her. He watched as she carelessly played with the saltshaker.

"Susan what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I'm just being silly," came her soft whisper.

"It is something I can tell…you can tell me anything," he urged taking her hand.

"I..err…I..just wonder if Julie's disappointed in me as a mom," she spoke so quietly Mike wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"Where are you getting this?" he spoke confused.

"I don't know. What am I Mike? I'm hardly a good parent. I can't even cook maybe Julie resents me…and wishes I were more like Bree. Maybe Emma and Jake will do the same when they are older," she whispered sadly.

"Susan you're a great parent, an incredible mom who always puts her children first. So what if you can't cook there's a lot of other things you can do," he argued.

"Like what?" asked Susan looking at him.

"Well you're a great illustrator, an amazing friend, funny, loving, a great kisser," he grinned.

Susan blushed at his words and felt a rush of heat run through her.

"Julie loves you, when I talk to her she speaks the world of you and doesn't just think of you as a mom but her best friend. Plus she said you make the worlds best chocolate cookies," he revealed with a smile.

"Thanks Mike for making me feel better," responded Susan her eyes showing her appreciation.

"No problem so what do you think to lasagne?"

"Sure and we'll also make some cookies," she grinned standing up and gathering the ingredients.

* * *

"See that wasn't so bad was it," smiled Mike placing the lasagne in the oven. 

"I guess not," smiled Susan proudly placing her homemade cookies on a tray.

Mike smiled at the flour covering the side of her face, her hair partly sticking out of her ponytail. She looked up and smiled at him happily.

"The cookies are almost done. You should try this."

Mike grimaced as she held up the chocolate covered spoon to his face.

"Oh come on it's my special recipe," she pouted. "Please.

He grinned taking a taste of the covered spoon. "It's good."

"Just good," teased Susan dabbing it playfully at his chin.

"Oh I'll get you back for that," he scowled reaching for the bowl in her hands.

"No…Mike…I'm sorry…stop it," she squealed moving around him.

Mike quickly grabbed her by the waist taking the bowl from her hands. Gently he smeared some melted chocolate onto the side of her cheek.

"Got you," he whispered watching her, their face inches from each other's.

"You're mean," smiled Susan looking into his mischievous blue eyes.

Mike leaned forwards softly brushing his lips against hers. Susan looked at him for a moment before circling her arms around his neck and bringing their lips together once more. The kiss started off slow and unsure before passion overtook the two and they frantically started nipping at each other's lips.

Susan moaned into his mouth as his soft lips tortured her own. A thousand kisses from Mike would never be enough. He turned them around slowly pressing her against the side of the kitchen cabinet. His firm body pressing into her own.

A soft moan escaped from Susan's lips as his tongue teased her lower lip. Parting her lips slightly she gave him the entrance they both desired. Tongues joining together in wild abandonment.

Mike tenderly cupped her face as he ravished her lips, pulling apart for air he looked into Susan's lust filled eyes. Sliding his hands to her shoulders he placed soft kisses against the side of her neck. Her soft sighs urging him on.

"Mike…please..." moaned Susan as he started to open up the buttons of her blouse.

His lips and tongues continued their pleasurable journey as they continued down to the smooth crevice of her breasts.

"Please…don't..stop," she rasped threading her fingers through his soft brown hair.

A loud continuous banging on the door reluctantly forced them apart. Susan looked at Mike trying to gather her surroundings. They were in the kitchen and from the looks of it about to make love. She glanced at Mike who had a confused look in his eyes.

Buttoning up her shirt she took one last look at Mike before going to answer the door to whoever interrupted them.

"What are you doing here?" she spoke cynically at the unwelcome visitor.

"I came to drop of Julie's project. She left it at my house," grinned Karl pushing past her and walking into the house.

"I never said you can come in," fumed Susan turning around to face him.

"Susie Q what's going on? You look a mess," he chuckled.

"Get out of my house Karl," she responded angrily. How dare he come in and start ordering her around.

"Oh come on Susie Q you look like you could use a man around the house," he spoke cockily.

"A man..if you're referring to yourself then you are far from being a man. A man doesn't cheat and leave his family," sneered Susan.

"Oh you mean like the plumber," he grinned knowing that it would get to her.

"Mike did not…."

"Susan are you okay? Who is it?" asked Mike coming into the room.

Karl turned around stunned at the sound of the unmistakable voice. "Plumber what the hell are you doing here?" His voice marked with disgust and resentment.

Mike looked at him with hatred, the man who tried to come between him and his family was stood in his house looking at him smugly.

"This is my house and family. I never knew you were suffering from amnesia Karl," mocked Mike folding his arms across his chest.

"Family?" sniggered Karl refusing to let the plumber get to him. "Do you even know the meaning of the word?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Mike.

"Just that you abandoned them…that's pretty low even for someone as pathetic as you plumber," goaded Karl.

Mike moved towards him angrily ready to wipe the smug grin off his face but Susan quickly stepped in front of him placing a gentle hand on his chest.

"Mike..please don't he's not worth it."

"Come on Susie Q don't let him hide behind you," chucked Karl.

"Karl get the hell out of my house. You're not wanted here," she yelled angrily.

"And he is…the plumber can't even remember anything?"

Susan took Mike's hand entwining their fingers together. "Yes because I love him…and he might never remember but I'll still love him."

Mike looked down at Susan stunned by her declaration.

Karl looked at her flabbergasted. "You can't be serious."

"I'm serious Karl deal with it. I don't want you coming around here unless it's to do with Julie," she stated firmly.

"That's fine by me. I wouldn't want to be around this pathetic excuse of a marriage," he chided slamming the door behind him.

Susan sighed loudly turning to Mike who seemed bewildered by Karl's words.

"Mike please just ignore him. He doesn't know anything about us," she pleaded.

"I'm going to go and wash-up," he whispered heading upstairs.

"Mike…" spoke Susan following him. She watched as her daughter bounded down the stairs looking at Mike.

"Hey mom is everything okay?" she asked confused.

"Yeah," responded Susan watching as Mike disappeared from sight. "Everything's fine."

"Good," smiled Julie. "I'll help you clean up before dinner."

Susan smiled at her daughter appreciatively as they walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

**ACouple ofDays Later**

Susan looked at Gabrielle as she perfectly applied a hot pink nail polish to her toes.

"So have you shown Carlos your new dress?" asked Susan.

"I did and he wasn't very happy about why I needed such an extravagant dress for a dance. Honestly men have no clue," smiled her friend.

"So he hasn't found out about the other five dresses you bought?" laughed Susan.

"Are you kidding I would never hear the end of it," smirked Gabrielle. "What did Mike say when you modelled your sexy dress for him?"

"Oh he hasn't seen it yet," answered Susan applying one of Gabrielle's expensive moisturisers to her hand.

"Can you believe it that came all the way from Cuba," she smiled pointing at the item. "So Mike hasn't seen the dress are you saving that as a surprise for the dance tomorrow?"

"I don't know maybe I won't go," sighed Susan.

"You won't go. Sweetie what's going on?" asked her friend.

"Nothing," mumbled Susan. "So how are you going to do your hair?"

"Stop changing the subject," scolded Gabrielle. "Have you and Mike had a fight?"

"No…I..mean..I..don't know what to think. Things were good between us and then Karl…"

"Karl what does he have to do with this?" she interrupted.

"He stopped by the house the other day and said some things that really affected Mike and now he's being distant again," confided Susan.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry," sympathized Gabrielle taking her hands. "But you can't let that stupid ex of yours ruin your night. Now come on I'm going to do your nails."

"Gabby…."

"Susan, Mike's going to be knocked off his feet when he sees you. Come on a night dancing in your husband's arms. What could be better?" smiled Gabrielle.

"You're right thanks."

"No problem, now are you going to let me do your nails?"

Susan smiled and offered a beaming Gabby her hand. The dance was going to be a night to remember and she wasn't going to let Karl stop her from going. She was going to make sure Mike had a good time and nothing was going to get in her way.

* * *

**The Following Night**

Julie walked into the lounge seeing an anxious and very nervous Mike sat on the couch.

"Hey Mike you look very handsome," she smiled. Mike was wearing a smart black tux with a white shirt. His face was clean-shaven and his hair was coifed up in its usual style.

"Hi Julie, you look beautiful," he replied watching the young girl in front of him.

"Thanks Mike, don't be so nervous. Grandma has the twins and mom will be down soon," she spoke sitting next to him.

"I just don't want to ruin tonight for your mom," he responded looking at her.

"I don't think you could. My mom is so excited about tonight. I don't think anything can ruin it," shared Julie.

"Excited huh…"

"Oh yeah you have no idea…….."

Mike looked at Julie as she continued talking but his thoughts were in another place.

_Mike watched stunned as Susan came down the stairs in a cream-colored halter neck dress._

"_Wow…you..look…wow," he stammered._

"_Thanks so do you," came her soft response._

"_I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long velvet box._

"_What is it?" she asked surprised._

"_Open it."_

_Susan gleefully opened the box sighing in wonder at the beautiful diamond bracelet with two intertwined hearts in the middle. _

"Mike what is it? Are you okay?" spoke Julie shaking him gently.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered shaking his head.

Just then Susan walked into the lounge. Mike looked at her she looked beautiful, no more than beautiful. Her warm hazel eyes sparkling as the figure hugging shoulderless blue dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was swept up away from her neck with a few loose tendrils delicately framing her face.

"You…look…beautiful," he whispered amazed at the sight.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too," she replied shyly her cheeks reddening as Mike continued to stare at her.

Julie noticed the look and smiled. "Come on guys we don't want to be late."

* * *

Susan walked into the large decorative hall holding onto Mike's hand. Gold and silver balloons hung all over the place and streamers hung in the air. It looked magical. Julie saw her friends in the corner, kissing Mike and Susan on the cheek she went over to join them. 

Susan turned to look at Mike who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't be so nervous everything will be okay," she spoke squeezing his hand.

Mike looked at her gratefully and smiled. "I believe you." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her ear. "By the way you are the most beautiful woman here."

Susan was about to respond when she heard the loud voice of Gabrielle calling out to her.

"Hi Gabby you look gorgeous," she smiled hugging her.

"Thanks so do both of you. We've been calling you for the past five minutes. Can't you leave your husband's side for a minute," she teased.

"Who says I want her to leave," winked Mike.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as Susan looked on amused.

"You need to go over there and join the guys for a drink. Susan and the rest of us need to have a chat," smiled Gabrielle.

"Fine I can take a hint," grinned Mike. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss against Susan's cheek. "I'll see you soon. Have fun."

* * *

"This all looks amazing Bree," smiled Susan sitting next to her friends a glass of champagne in her hands. 

"Thank you Susan and we're all glad that you came," responded her friend warmly.

"I'm glad I did too," smiled Susan watching as Mike chatted comfortably to the rest of the guys.

"What's going on between you and Mike?" asked Gabrielle.

"Nothing's going on," sighed Susan.

"Come on Susan that kiss on the cheek said so much," goaded her friend.

"I'm sorry Susan but I have to agree with Gabby on this," remarked Lynette.

"Lynette," spoke Susan shocked. "Nothing is going on."

"I'll ask Mike," smirked Gabrielle standing up.

"What you can't do that," protested Susan.

"Why not something has happened?" she continued wanting her friend to reveal all the details.

"Okay it did," relented Susan.

"Susan?" spoke Bree shocked. "I thought…"

"Yeah I know you told me to stay away from him but….it's Mike, Bree I don't think anyone woman in her right mind can stay away from him," spoke Susan defending her actions.

"She's got a point there," giggled Gabrielle. "So you and Mike?"

"Me and Mike nothing…we kissed…and kissed but he always pulls away expect the other day," revealed Susan.

"Now we're getting to the juicy details. What happened?" asked Gabrielle interested in the prospect of a gossip.

"Well you know how Karl came around," she began looking at her.

"Wait Karl came around to your house?" asked Lynnette and Bree at the same time.

"Yeah it was nothing just him being a jerk as usual," she answered. "Before he came by the house Mike…and I were in the kitchen …and we started kissing…and," she trailed off.

"And things were getting heated," winked Gabrielle. Bree looked at her sternly.

"Well they would have if Karl didn't turn up," she mumbled drinking her champagne.

"And now things between you and Mike are awkward again?" spoke Lynette knowingly.

"Yeah…that's exactly it," whispered Susan looking in his direction.

* * *

"So how are things at home man?" asked Carlos. 

"As good as they can be I guess," shrugged Mike.

"You could show a little more enthsiasm," joked Rex.

"I'm sorry I just wish I didn't have to out Susan through all of this," he confided.

"She doesn't blame you for getting amnesia," spoke Tom taking a sip of his beer.

"Maybe not…but this she should be living her life. Not in this pathetic excuse for a marriage," he spoke Karl's bitter words coming back to haunt him.

"Mike you know she loves you and all this is just temporary," supplied Rex.

"Rex is right," agreed Carlos. "You can't give up not now."

"I know and I'm not going to," vowed Mike.

He looked up and saw Susan staring at him, she looked at him shyly and offered him a small smile. He watched as she turned away to listen to something Lynette said her infectious laughter filling his senses.

_Mike walked around the side of Susan's house surprised to see her naked in her bushes._

"_Susan? Ah what'cha doing?" he spoke trying to keep the smile of his face at her mortified expression._

"_I…locked myself out…naked…and then I fell. How are you?" she grimaced crossing her legs._

"Mike are you okay?" asked Tom worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," he smiled his expression earning curious glares from his friends.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen if you would like to take your seats the meal will now be served," announced Bree pleasantly. 

"Don't worry it's not Osso Busco," warned Rex looking at his friends.

Mike laughed at the comment and made his way towards his beautiful wife who was waiting for him by the table.

"Hi," he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

Susan let out a short gasp of surprise at the unexpected action and looked into his eyes. "Hi!"

"So when do I get to dance with you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You..don't..have..to..I..mean not if.." babbled Susan.

"I want to," he smiled broadly placing a finger against her lips. "You know you look so cute when you're nervous, just like the time I caught you naked in the bushes."

Susan looked at him stunned. "What did you say?"

"You know that time you locked yourself out," he whispered warmly.

"Of everything in the world you had to remember that," she groaned.

He moved forwards softly. "Believe me there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about."

"Shut him," grinned Susan playfully. "Come on lets go join our friends."

Mike smiled following her to their seats. He sat next to Susan as she took a seat next to Bree. He watched as she filled up his glass with champagne her mind clearly on other things.

Out of nowhere he felt someone push into his shoulder. Looking up he was stunned and angry by what he saw.

"I'm sorry plumber…I should really watch where I'm going," spoke Karl smugly.

Susan turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and saw Karl glaring at Mike with a provocatively dressed Edie by his side.

"Karl what are you doing here?" she asked turning to look at Bree for answers.

"Susan I didn't invite him," protested the redhead.

"Yes that was rather rude. I thought we were friends," he grinned. "The plumber gets an invite and I don't?"

"We stopped being friends the day you hurt Susan," remarked Bree. "I would like it if you left."

"Oh come on Bree this is for charity. We just came to support the cause," sighed Edie.

"In case you forgot you don't have an invite," snapped Gabrielle angry at her night being ruined.

Mike looked at Susan who was clearly upset by the arrival of her ex. He watched disgustedly as Karl sat in the vacant seat next to him.

Rex looked at Mike silently asking him if he was okay. Mike gave him a small nod of the head signalling for him to begin the toast.

"Before we begin I would like to congratulate my beautiful wife on yet another successful fundraiser for Fairview's children department. Congratulations Bree," he spoke with a smile looking at her.

"To Bree," everyone raised their glasses and saluted their friend on her achievements.

Susan smiled at Mike as he turned his attention to Tom and Carlos who were in a heated debate about what was better football or baseball.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned at the sombre look in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry," he smiled.

Halfway through the meal Karl was disgusted to see Susan entwine her fingers with Mike's in full view of everyone. Cunningly grabbing his glass of champagne he tipped the contents onto Mike's legs.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Mike turning around towards him.

"I thought you knew plumber you are my problem," he spoke frostily.

Mike looked as their friends stopped what they were doing to look at them. He couldn't ruin this night not just for them but for the beautiful woman sat by his side, her face harbouring confusion and pain at what was happening.

"Is this why you came Karl to ruin our night?" she asked angrily.

"Susan it's okay…just ignore him," soothed Mike.

"No Mike…he's such…I wanted this to be special..and then he turns up….and it's..."

"Susan, Mike's right you can't let this ruin your night," spoke Bree looking at her husband.

"Karl you and Edie should leave," demanded Rex.

"Why should I leave?" bellowed Karl.

The other occupants of the surrounding tables started to look in their direction and Mike sighed. This wasn't going to end well. As much as he wanted Karl to leave he didn't want there to be a scene it would only hurt Susan more.

"Bree it's okay…this night…it's for charity," he spoke standing up.

Susan looked at him confused. "Mike where are you going?"

"It's okay I'm just going to go outside for a while. I'll be back you still owe me a dance," he whispered gently stroking her cheek.

"Okay," she whispered watching his retreating form and sadly turning into her friends embrace.

* * *

Mike stood outside watching the twinkling stars in the night sky. His thoughts keeping him company in the otherwise darkness. Just when he thought he couldn't hate Karl anymore he had to do something else to try and ruin the relationship between him and Susan. Mike had wanted to wipe that smug look of his face the only thing stopping him was the pain it would cause Susan, he really wanted her to have a night to remember. He didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him. 

"Hey Mike," spoke Julie coming to stand beside him.

"Hey Julie what are you doing out here?" he asked turning to look at her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she answered.

"I was just thinking," he smiled. "About your mom and other things."

"My dad?" she asked sadly. "I saw him Mike I saw what he did."

"I'm sorry Julie," he apologized feeling guilty.

"Why? It's not your fault he's such a jerk," she spoke angrily.

"He may be a jerk but he's still your dad," responded Mike.

"My dad wouldn't try to ruin my mom's life," she whispered. "He's not a dad he hasn't been one in a long time."

Mike looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's just he is supposed to spend time with me…but each weekend I rarely see him he's always out with some…young woman old enough to be his daughter," she whispered her voice laced with pain.

Mike wrapped an arm around her drawing her close into his embrace. "It will be okay Julie."

"I know cos I have you and mom. You're my family," she spoke truthfully,

"I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me you just need to come find me," he spoke kissing the top of her forehead.

"I know Mike, I'm so glad mom has you in her life. You make her happy," she smiled.

"I hope so."

"And right now what would make her happy is for you to go inside and dance with her," she grinned standing up.

"Come on let's go find your mom," he smiled taking her hand and walking back into the hall.

* * *

Susan sighed softly trying to keep her mind on what Lynette was talking about but her thoughts were elsewhere, on her husband. It had been over ten minutes now and he still hadn't come back. She wondered where he was and if he was okay but nothing could take away the pain in her heart at the look on his face. 

She looked around the hall watching as some paired off couples danced with each other in the center and her eyes found Edie and Karl who were stood in the corner looking smug and content.

"So Susan is that okay with you?" asked Lynette looking at her friend.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she spoke turning her attention back to her friends.

"It's okay Susan he'll be back soon," soothed Bree knowing that the distraction was due to Mike.

"Sooner than you think," grinned Gabrielle watching as Mike walked towards them with Julie.

"Mike are you okay?" she asked getting up to hug him in relief.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ladies would you mind if I take her from you for a while?" he asked looking at her friends who nodded in understanding.

Susan looked at him a look of confusion masked her face. "Take me where?"

"Dance with me?" he whispered softly.

Susan could only nod her head as he led her out to the centre of the floor wrapping his arms around her waist. Susan sighed in wonder as she rested her head against his chest listening to the soft heartbeat.

_Still feels like  
Our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's getting better baby  
No-one can better this_

_Still holding on  
You're still the one  
First time our eyes met  
Same feeling I get  
Only feels much stronger  
I wanna love you longer  
You still turn the fire on  
_

"Look at them they look so beautiful," sighed Gabrielle.

"They really do it's like they are Susan and Mike but without all the pain they are going through," spoke Bree.

"It's Susan and Mike they will work it out. They're destined to be together," supplied Lynette as they turned their attention back to the couple.

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only love I ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me  
I know not what I do  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need you like I do  
Please believe it every word I say is true  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you_

Out on the dance floor, Susan and Mike were in their own private world seeing no one and nothing around them except each other. Mike leaned down, and gave her soft cheek a graze from his lips.

Susan sighed deeply inhaling in his familiar scent and feeling the strong presence of his arms around her as their bodies molded tightly against each other.

_Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
Still getting closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
Still holding on  
Still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moods  
I remember you, yeah !  
I remember the nights you know I still do_

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only love I ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me  
I know not what I do  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need you like I do  
Please believe it every word I say is true  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you_

"You know what?" Susan asked.

"Hmm?"

"I never thought this would happen. You and me here, like this. Especially together like we are."

"And why's that?" he asked, running his hands lightly up and down her back.

_One thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
One thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
In every word and every breath I'm praying  
That's why I'm saying_

"I just…thought I would never see you again," she whispered a tear trickling from her eyes onto his shirt.

"Shhh it's okay Susan we're together and that's all that matters," he spoke his voice hoarse.

"Mike..I feel…I feel safe with you. I know nothing can hurt me when I'm with you."

"Me..too…I feel the same," he responded the words coming straight from his heart.

"I…try…so..much…but…I..can't..Mike…even when you were gone…I couldn't stop," came the soft words as she tightened her hold on him. "I love you so much."

"I…errr…I..err…" he began. Susan looked up tearfully into his eyes. "What is it?"

"I..love you Susan."

_Please forgive me  
I know not what I do  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need you like I do  
Please believe it every word I say is true  
Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you_

"You love me?"

"I do…I know I always will," he spoke stroking the side of her face.

Susan threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his face down to hers. Softly she placed her lips against Mike's in a kiss that was soft and full of love. The love they shared for each other.

Mike pulled away after a few seconds noticing the looks from her friends. "I think we have an audience," he whispered into her ear.

"We better go join them," she smiled taking his hand.

"Just one more thing," he grinned kissing her again passionately. Susan moaned at the softness of his lips and smiled as he drew away winking at her.

"Come on before Gabby comes and drags us back," she joked.

Mike smiled at her reaching for her hand. They made their way over to their friends who were smiling at them enthusiastically.

"That was some dance," giggled Julie.

Susan blushed at her daughter's remark and knelt against Mike's chest. "I need a drink."

"I'll go get it for you," he smiled walking away.

"So what happened things looked pretty intense up there?" asked Lynette.

"Mike..he told me he loved me," Susan answered with a smile.

"Oh honey that's great," spoke Bree hugging her friend.

Mike smiled as he made his way towards Susan a glass of champagne in his hand.

_Mike lay on the floor as Susan sat on his legs dressed in a sexy blue lingerie set._

"_So you took your clothes off?"_

"_No my clothes were already off I was trying to seduce you."_

He shook his head his mind flooding with an image of Susan outside her house crying in front of him.

"_If you keep talking you're gonna work your way into my heart and I just don't want you anywhere near my heart. Ever."_

Susan noticed the startled look on Mike's face as he walked towards them.

"Mike are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he spoke handing her a glass of champagne.

She took it gently pleased with his response. Mike held the glass to his lips a searing pain going through his head.

The glass dropped from his hand shattering into tiny pieces. Susan turned around at the sound and looked at Mike fearfully as he knelt against the table.

"Mike..what's going on?"

_Mike held Susan in his arms at last years dance. "I promise Susan I will never let anyone hurt you."_

He stumbled slightly grasping onto the side of his head as another image flashed in his mind.

Mike stop it you're scaring me," Susan yelled hysterically.

Bree pulled Susan away from Mike as he moaned loudly in pain. Susan ran to his side. "Please say something Mike…please."

"_Susan's gone," he spoke pain searing his entire body. _

"_You son of a bitch. Where is she?" he growled punching Paul Young._

Mike grabbed onto the chair his antics making everyone turn to stare in their direction.

"What's going on here? Is the plumber losing it?" chuckled Karl watching as Susan tried to get Mike to say something.

"Dad shut up," warned Julie worried for Mike. She turned to Bree. "Mrs Van de Kamp what's going on?"

"I don't know," whispered the redhead calling for her husband.

Mike closed his eyes as another painful image flashed through him. Susan was laying in his arms her body soaked in blood.

"_I don't want anyone. I only want you. I want to have a baby with you," he sniffled stroking her face. "Please baby don't leave me I'm nothing without you."_

"_We're having a baby. We're having a baby," Susan yelled joyfully._

"_Congratulations you're having twins."_

_Susan looked at Mike, his arms wrapped around her stomach. "Move in with me Mike. I want you too."_

Karl watched as Mike staggered around the floor. "Here I was thinking this dance was going to be boring," he smiled cynically.

"Shut up…SHUT UP," yelled Susan gently shaking Mike.

"_Susan I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." He reached into his pocket pulling at a small black box. Susan looked at him stunned. Mike opened the soft box to reveal a beautiful white gold diamond ring._

_Susan gasped at his actions looking at him tearfully unable to believe what she was seeing. Mike captured her gaze intently._

"_Susan, will you become Mrs Delfino. Will you marry me?"_

"_I…hate you..one child..is..not enough…you have…to get me pregnant with…twins," ranted Susan pushing as hard as she could_

"_You know something. I am never going to have sex with you again," threatened Susan pushing in pain._

_A while later Susan was sat in her hospital room holding Jacob whilst Mike held Emma and gazed adorably at his daughter. They both looked at their beautiful babies wrapped up snugly in soft pink and blue blankets_

"Mike please…don't..do..this…you can't leave me again," pleaded Susan tearfully.

Her friends watched on painfully not knowing what to do.

_Barely breathing Mike watched as Susan slowly approached him. He felt like he was going to fall dead on the spot._

"_Mike I don't really know what to say because you know how deeply I feel for you. From the first moment I met you when you tasted my awful macaroni and cheese."_

_Mike laughed along with the rest of the guests._

"_From the first time I met you I knew there was something special about you. I sometimes wonder why you love me when you could have anyone but I'm glad you do. You gave me love, devotion and our beautiful children…everything," she spoke trying to hold back her tears. "I've enjoyed every moment I've spent with you and I'm looking forward to every moment that is to come. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. My soulmate, my friend, my lover and my husband."_

"_For years I never thought I would be happy and I would never know such a pure love. I came to Wisteria Lane with the intention of doing a job and getting out of there. I never thought I would meet the love of my life here. Your beauty, your kindness and compassion enthralled me. You made me happy again. You filled my heart with such a wonderful feeling. You still do," Mike said as Susan started to cry._

"_You're everything to me Susan. You're the space between my heartbeats. You're the woman I always wanted. You make me a better man and I am looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together. I vow to love you, protect you and make you as happy as you make me."_

_Father Crowley smiled. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

"What's going on?" asked Rex coming to stand next to his wife.

"We don't know…he just danced with Susan and now…Rex something's wrong with him," she said.

Rex walked towards Susan carefully sitting next to her. "Susan let me check on him.

"_Morning beautiful, Merry Christmas," he sighed kissing her lips eagerly._

_Susan smiled arching slightly to offer him more access sliding closer to his welcoming body._

"_Merry Christmas," she muttered as she nibbled along his jaw and neck. _

"Mike can you hear me?" asked Rex.

Susan watched painfully as her daughter sat next to her cradling her in her arms.

Mike grabbed onto the side of his head in agony. "Susan?"

"Mike it's okay I'm here..I'm here," she spoke taking his hand.

He could feel the sharp stabbing pain of a knife going through his chest and then blackness overtaking him.

"Susan…I..err.." he began standing up and stumbling to his feet.

"Mike you shouldn't try to get up yet," she spoke looking at Rex for help.

"I need some air," he whispered his mind in a daze. He took a shaky step forwards before silently falling into a heap on the hard floor.

"MIKE!" came Susan's painful scream as she ran towards him.

* * *

Susan sat with Mike placing a soft hand on his forehead. "Mike…you told me just now that you love me. You have to be okay." 

She looked down at his unconscious figure. Julie was sat by her side and her friends were gathered around for support.

"Susan he will be okay he just fainted," soothed Rex.

"Mom, Mr Van de Kamp is right," agreed Julie. "I'm going to go get a damp cloth or something for his head."

Susan kissed his hand watching as his chest rose slightly with his breathing.

"Sweetie can we get you anything?" asked Lynette sat next to Tom.

"I could do with a glass of water thanks Lynette," she whispered.

"You said I was going to ruin your night looks like the plumber did it all by himself," laughed Karl.

Susan looked up at him fiercely his harsh words heard by everyone. "Go away Karl."

"Come on Susie Q the plumber can't handle his alcohol. If he wants to die let him go," he grinned.

Julie came up behind her dad and looked at her mom as his vicious words tore into her heart. "Mr Scavo, Mr Solis could you please get him out of here."

Tom and Carlos stood up and Karl looked at his daughter stunned. "You want me to leave."

"I didn't want you in here in the first place," she yelled voicing her frustrations.

"Don't talk to you father like that," smirked Edie.

"Why? All you and him ever do is try to come between Mike and my mom," she yelled loudly.

"Julie it's okay," spoke Susan trying to get her daughter to stop her tirade.

"No mom it's not okay. We already have enough going on without these two always ruining everything."

"Julie I'm your father, not the plumber," hissed Karl.

"Since when? I might be wrong but a father doesn't hurt his child, he spends time with her," she whispered.

"I do spend time with you," he argued. "Every weekend."

"When? Oh that's right you stay long enough to eat breakfast then I don't see you till Sunday night," she spoke angrily.

"Julie why didn't you tell me?" spoke Susan hurt that Karl could treat his daughter this way.

"Because it's not important mom. You already had a lot going on in your life I didn't want to worry you," she informed sadly.

Susan carefully stood up and pulled her into a hug. "That's what mom's are there for."

"It doesn't matter I talked to Mike about it and he helped," she confided.

"You talked to the plumber?" yelled Karl.

"He's called Mike and I did because he listens to me. He actually wants me around and treats me like a daughter," she whispered softly turning to her mom.

"Karl just go you've done enough damage," said Susan.

"Don't worry I'm going. I'm sick of hearing about the plumber," he growled walking away with Edie quickly following him.

Susan turned to her daughter gently wiping away her tears. "Julie are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah don't worry mom I've gotten used to dad letting me down," shrugged the teen.

Mike groaned painfully from where he was sat. Susan turned around at the sound of his voice and quickly sat next to him grabbing his hand. "Mike!"

He opened his eyes slowly, his blue eyes melting with her warm hazel ones. "My throat…I need some.."

"Here drink this," offered Bree handing him a bottle of water. Mike took it gratefully drinking down the cool liquid.

He handed the bottle to Susan who placed it out of the way.

"Mike are you okay I just need to check your eyes for any signs of concussion," explained Rex sitting next to him.

"No…I'm okay," he whispered. Turning to Susan he took her hand and looked at her, unsure of how to begin.

"I remember Susan."

"What?" she asked shocked. "Not something more embarrassing."

Mike's face lit up in a soft smile. "No…I remember everything…I know who you are, our wedding, the birth of the twins. I remember it all."

"You remember?" she asked tearfully unable to believe that this was happening.

"I remember," he spoke his eyes leaning forwards . His eyes auspiciously shiny as they filled with unshed tears.

Susan hugged him in relief and held onto him crying over the past few months of pain that they had to endure and now her Mike was here. He was with her and he was back. Mike felt his own tears slip past his eyes as he held onto his wife, the past few months of being without her coming back to him in waves.

Their friends looked on happily each affected by the news. Mike pulled away softly touching her face.

"Can we go home?"

Susan nodded her head softly and helped him stand up. "Julie we're going to go home."

"It's okay I'll stay with Danielle. If that's still okay with you Mrs Van de Kamp?"

"Of course it's fine," smiled Bree. "Glad to have you back Mike."

Mike smiled at her. "It's good to be back."

Julie hugged him warmly and Mike returned the embrace. "We missed you."

"I know…I missed you too," he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I guess there's things you need to talk about so we'll see you tomorrow," smiled Lynette hugging Susan.

She took hold of Mike's hand and led him to outside to their car.

* * *

Susan walked into the dark house turning on the lights. Mike followed behind her and she looked at him unable to believe that he was here and he was her Mike. After all those months and pain he was finally home.

Mike glanced around the room and looked at everything instantly recognizing every little detail. He watched Susan as she crossed her arms around her waist. Her face mirroring a hidden sadness. Gently he took her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him letting the tears slip freely past her eyes.

"You had me so worried," she whimpered. "I never..thought…that…you…would…remember again."

"Shhh I'm sorry….I..left you all this time.." he spoke his voice choked with emotion.

"You're back…you're really back," cried Susan holding onto him almost afraid that if she let go he would disappear again.

"I am and…I…wish…that…"

Susan gazed up and could see the love in his eyes, her Mike was here. "Please.. just… kiss me."

Gently he swooped down placing his lips against hers tenderly at first before passion consumed the two of them and they started nipping at the others lips in need and want. Parting her lips Susan allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and they kissed feverishly as tongues battled together.

Mike pulled her closer to his body wrapping his arms around her back. How could he have forgotten this his beautiful wife. Susan moaned into his mouth as he expertly sucked on her tongue driving her dizzy with desire.

Needing air to breathe Mike pulled away softly and they moved softly up against the wall as he unclipped her hair watching as it fell down over her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured kissing the side of her neck. Susan sighed softly as he drew out his tongue licking and sucking at her throat. His lips moving towards the sensitive spot just below her ear.

She reached her hands inside his jacket pulling it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor in her haste. She unzipped his zipper, and reached inside, slipping her hand under his boxers. His gasp of ecstasy urged her on. She continued to stroke him, as he moved along with her. Suddenly coming back to reality, he removed her hand from his pants, and grabbed the back of her head for a brief, yet deep kiss.

"Not here," he rasped out taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

Mike walked into the bedroom, their bedroom for the first time in months. Everything was still the same. Susan walked up to him taking his hand. She knew he must be feeling confused and hurt at everything that had happened. They would get through it together.

"Make love to me, Mike... please..." she said, caressing the side of his face.

Mike looked at her softly before their lips joined together again and fused in a searing kiss. Carefully he walked back towards the bed sitting down as Susan sat on his lap wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

He looked at her softly. "I can't believe I forgot this…I forgot you."

"It doesn't matter," she rasped out. "We're here and we're together that's all that matters."

Gently moving his hands to the back of her dress he found the zipper pulling it down softly kissing each inch of skin that was exposed to his eyes.

Susan shivered with anticipation and the raw heat swirled in the pit of her stomach.

Carefully he turned them around so that she was laying on the bed beneath him. He glaced at her, her warm hazel eyes looking at him with lust and passion but most of all pure love. Rolling the dress gently down her legs. He almost groaned out loud to see she wasn't wearing a bra.

He moved his hand down the smooth expanse of her skin towards the soft mounds of her breasts. With shaking hands Susan pulled off his shirt eager to see him naked. Mike helped her get rid of the fabric throwing it out of the way as his lips met hers drawing her tongue out to come and play.

Susan felt his soft muscular chest rub against hers as heat emanated from his body. She could feel her nipples harden at the feel of his skin. It had been so long she didn't know how long she could wait to have him inside of her again.

"Mike…please…" she breathed out threading her hands through his hair.

Mike's mouth finally inched its way south and latched onto Susan's left nipple, she screamed out in pleasure. Her body felt like it was on fire. Unconsciously, her fingers dug into Mike's scalp, holding him in place as his tongue and teeth nipped and soothed her aroused flesh.

Susan trailed her hands across his back tightening her legs around his waist as he continued to inflict pleasure upon her body.

"I…missed….you…so…much," he spoke hoarsely working his hands down towards her inner thighs.

"I…missed you…please…Mike…I..need you."

Expertly he rolled her panties down her legs sliding a finger across her sensitive skin. Susan hissed in pleasure and arched her hips off the bed as he moved down placing soft kisses across her stomach before reaching down and licking at her moist center.

"Mike…Oh…god…"

He darted out his tongue licking at her juices as she writhed on the bed. His fingers and mouth pleasuring her. She screamed as she crashed over the precipice of her orgasm. Kissing his way back up her body he stopped at her lips drawing her tongue into his mouth. Susan eagerly welcomed the kiss tasting herself on his lips. With precision she turned them over so Mike was beneath her. She sat on top of him trailing her mouth across his neck.

"Mmm Susan…that…feels.." he moaned as she took his earlobe into her mouth sucking on it gently.

Looking at him through hooded eyes she kissed her way down his perfect chest taking a nipple into her mouth and tenderly soothing it with her tongue.

She reached down pulling off his pants and boxers in one fluid motion. She began licking the outlines of every carved muscle of his chest and arms, working her way down till she reached his erection ready and waiting for her. Gently she wrapped her fingers around it watching as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

She sealed her lips over his hardness, and slid its length to the hilt, far in the back of her throat..

"Oh, god, Susan…that feels... oh..." he gasped, throwing his head back. He suddenly reached down and grabbed her wrist, halting her hand's soft rhythm, "Stop. You need to stop. I don't... I don't want to yet," he panted.

"Too bad," she moaned, pulling his hand away and increasing her and speed licking at his length.

He let out a loud gasp and moaned her name as he climaxed. Susan grinned sheepishly coming back up his chest, she rubbed her body against his. Needing to feel him inside of her.

"Please..Mike…make…me..yours..again..it's..been too long," she panted in his ear.

He turned them over so he was on top again and held himself above her body kissing her softly in passion as he slowly, achingly eased himself inside her. She groaned as her body stretched to accommodate him, and spread her legs wider, wrapping them around his waist as he sunk as deeply into her.

"Oh…Mike…please..faster.." she panted running a hand down his back.

The sound of their panting breaths, the small mewls and deep groans of pleasure and the swish of the sheets on the bed were the only sounds in the darkened room. Slick, hot skin slid across equally hot skin as the heady pleasure spiraled, pushing them ever closer to the edge.

Their eyes met in the dim light before he lowered his head once again and kissed her. Susan let a small shuddering gasp as she drew him in closer. Mike increased his speed and sighed out her name.

"God, Susan! I love you!" he gasped into her ear.

"Mike…oh….Miikkkkeeee," she screamed out as they both approached their climax.

Mike collapsed next to Susan watching as she tried to capture her breath. He reached out softly and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She smiled at him kissing his hand.

Mike buried his face in her neck, tapping her skin with tiny, sweet kisses. The room spun, and Susan's heart pounded so hard, she thought it might explode. She fought the utter, contented exhaustion that threatened to take her away from this perfect moment, and pulled him close to her, sharing her warmth and softly brushing his hair with her hand.

"Mike…I..love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Susan, more than you know. You're my life," he admitted looking into her eyes.

She moved closer snuggling into his chest. Mike wrapped his arm around her and let out a sigh of contentment. It wasn't long before the two reunited lovers fell asleep in the safety of each other's arms.

* * *

Much later that night Susan stirred in the bed rolling over she instinctively reached for Mike only to be met by a cold nothingness.

Opening her eyes she saw that she was alone in the bed and Mike wasn't with her. "Mike!" she called out earning no response.

Grabbing her robe she covered her body and walked out of the bedroom gently walking downstairs. She couldn't see Mike anywhere in the lounge or the kitchen. She saw the back door open and walked outside.

There he was he didn't notice her standing behind him. His head in his shoulders the moonlight illuminating the soft frame of his body.

"Mike what are you doing out here? It's cold," she yawned walking towards him.

"Umm Susan it's okay go back to sleep. I'll be there soon," he spoke his voice sounding strange.

She sat next to him and turned his head towards her. "Mike are you okay?" She asked, lifting his tear stained face.

"Yeah…I'm..fine," he whispered.

"Mike?"

"Susan…I…left…you..alone..and you had to go through all this and it's my fault," he choked out.

"Mike it's not your fault…it isn't," she soothed feeling her heart break at his pain.

"I've missed so much and…I..hurt you..and.." he began.

"Mike stop it…it is not your fault..none of this is," she spoke looking into his eyes. "You came back…you always said that you would be here for me and you are."

"I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're here and I love you so much," she whispered kissing his lips softly.

"I love you," he decalred.

"Come on I can't sleep without you next to me," she spoke standing up and taking his hand.

"Who says we're going to sleep?" he grinned sliding his hand inside her robe.

"Upstairs," she giggled leading him back into the house.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	36. Quality Time

**A/N:** Thanks for all you reviews. The song used in this chapter is 'Before Your Love' by Kelly Clarkson. It belongs to her I am merely using it for entertainment purposes. Song lyrics in Italics.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Quality Time**

Mike smiled softly watching Susan as her chest rose with each breath. A small sigh escaping her lips. She looked beautiful, he couldn't believe that they had been apart for so long but he was never going to let her go not again. Last night had proved how much he loved and needed her in his life.

Gently he reached out touching the side of her cheek as she lay fast asleep. If there were one thing he could do it would be to capture this moment for the rest of his life. He remembered this, times exactly like this when he would watch her sleeping just content to hold her in his arms whilst the world faded into a dark abyss.

Susan moved softly carefully opening her eyes she smiled at the sight of her beautiful husband looking down at her. His handsome face sparkling with love and devotion.

"Morning how long have you been awake?" she yawned.

"Half hour," he replied warmly reaching out to touch the softness of her lips. Susan moaned as he drew closer planting a sweet kiss upon them.

"You've been watching me all this time? That must have been boring," she grinned tracing a finger across his tattoo.

"I could never get bored with you," he smiled.

She smiled at his words and turned over onto her side reaching into her bedside cabinet. Mike watched as the sheet slipped down exposing her back to his hungry eyes. They had made love several times last night showing how much they missed and loved each other.

Mike knew he would never get enough of her just the slightest touch drove him crazy with desire.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching as she searched through the drawer.

Susan turned around a triumphant smile on her face. He looked at her as she held his wedding band between her fingers. "I thought you might like this back."

Mike watched her as she took his left hand and slipped the ring on the third finger. She took his hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss against it.

"There back where it belongs."

Mike pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Susan grinned playfully and sat on top of his chest sliding her body along his.

"I love you," he smiled reaching up and capturing her lips in a kiss. Susan moaned into his mouth as she felt him beginning to stir beneath her. Needing to feel her closer he carefully pulled her body towards his rubbing his legs against her own.

"Mmm baby…haven't…you…had..enough.?." she asked between kisses.

"Never…" he mumbled tracing his fingers down her taut stomach. Susan gasped at the feather light caress.

"Mike…I..need..to..get..ready," she mumbled clutching at his arms.

"Later," he rasped out sliding closer to her chest.

Susan giggled rolling them over she kissed him deeply. "My mom will be here with the twins soon and I need to go and have a shower," she grinned.

"We can pretend we're not at home?" he winked raising his eyebrow.

"And there's Julie too," she laughed.

Mike groaned letting her leave the bed. "Maybe we can go away for a while."

"That's an idea. We'll see though," she smiled walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

Mike stepped into the shower as Susan was washing her hair and a smile crept to her face. She knew he would follow her in. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his weight upon her. She felt his erection against her stomach and shock and excitement clouded her brain. 

"I thought you might need some help," he smirked.

"You just came to make me late," she grinned reaching for his arms. "Not that I'm complaining."

He took the shampoo and assumed the duty of washing her hair for her. Feeling his hands massaging her scalp, mixed with the steaming water and his body pressed up against hers sent lust surging through her and soon she was leaning on him for support. She reached blindly for the bar of soap and lathered her hands then brought them gently to his chest to wash him.

Chest to chest she touched his body slowly running her soapy hands up and down, turning him to reach his back. As she slid her slippery hands down his buttocks, he groaned softly and leaned his forehead against the shower wall. She turned him again until he was facing her and sank to her knees before him, water streaming down her face.

"Baby…what..are you doing?" he rasped out feeling her place soft kisses against his thighs.

"Do you want me?" she asked looking up at him.

Mike grabbed her gently lifting her up to meet his mouth in a passion filled kiss. "Can't you see how much I want you. How much I need you?" he whispered.

Susan moaned as he pressed up against her. She wrapped her legs around him and held on tight as he moved her waiting body down and pushed all the way into her in one thrust.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he teased her breasts with his talented tongue.

"Ahhh…Mike…feels…so..good…don't…god…harder.." she panted.

He slid his hands between their joined bodies gently pinching her clit as she cried out his name in pleasure.

Carefully he let her slide back down to the wet shower floor wrapping an arm around her.

"Mmm I feel much better now," he grinned kissing her softly.

"Come on we need to get changed before my mom gets here," she smiled reaching for his hand.

* * *

"See we didn't need to get out of bed so early. Your mom isn't even here yet," joked Mike finishing off his cup of coffee. 

"All you ever think about is sex," Susan laughed standing up and taking their plates to the sink.

"No see that's not true I think about other things," he protested.

She laughed at his comment and placed a soft kiss against his cheek. "Okay I believe you."

They heard a knock on the door and Susan grinned. "That will be mom." Mike watched as she went to answer the door.

A few seconds later Morty entered the house holding up the twins diaper bag. He looked at Mike.

"Hi Morty, thanks for looking after the twins last night," smiled Mike.

"Hello Mike…it…was..no..hang on did you just call me Morty?" he stammered.

Mike grinned at the question. "Yeah that is your name right?"

"Sophie, Susan get in here…Mike…Mike…knows who I am…" yelled the older man in shock.

"What? Hello Mike..you know who this is," exclaimed Sophie running into the room.

Susan smiled as she wheeled the twins' stroller into the kitchen. "Yes mom he does know Morty. In fact Mike has got his memory back." She walked towards her husband sitting on his welcoming lap.

"What? When did this happen?" asked Sophie clearly stunned.

"Last night at the dance," spoke Susan looking at Mike.

"Oh that is great news," squealed Sophie coming to hug both of them. "Isn't it Morty?"

"Yes..yes…surprising but great," he stammered nervously.

"So is everything okay now?" asked Sophie sitting on a vacant chair.

"Yeah I have to go see the doctor today but I think so," replied Mike warmly.

"Good, you both deserve this," came her response.

"Sophie we have to go," whispered Morty.

"Sorry we have to go open up the diner but I will come and see you soon," she smiled hugging them once again before leaving the house.

Susan turned to Mike a pleasant grin on her face. "Well now that mom knows it will only be a matter of hours before the whole of Fairview finds out."

Mike smiled at her looking at the stroller in front of her. There they were his babies. Susan noticed the look in his eyes and stood up. Gently taking his hand she led him over to the stroller and took out Emma and Jacob. Mike reached for his son and daughter picking them up. For the first time in months he held them and remembered the day they were born.

"Da..da.." they cooed happy at receiving some attention.

Mike kissed both of them softly on the cheek. "Hi guys your daddy is back. I missed you both so much."

Susan looked on warmly at the scene and watched as Mike took the twins into the lounge playfully grabbing onto them and playing with them.

* * *

Susan looked at the clock for the hundredth time that afternoon. Mike had been gone for a few hours now. She had wanted to go with him but he wouldn't let her explaining that he wanted to go by himself just in case something was wrong. 

She had fed the twins and tried to keep busy by cleaning the house but nothing worked. Her mind kept flooding back to thoughts of Mike. She hoped everything was okay; they had just gotten each other back. She couldn't lose him again.

Mike walked into the quiet house towards the lounge. He saw Susan sat on the couch staring into the distance.

"Hi."

Susan looked up and ran over to him hugging him in relief. "Are you okay? What did the doctor say?"

He led her to the couch and sat down pulling her into his arms. "Everything is okay."

"It is?" she asked hoping that he wasn't keeping anything from her.

"Yeah the doctor was surprised that I got my memory back after all this time but I told him I had a reason to fight," he whispered.

"You came back for me," she spoke softly looking into his eyes.

"Yes you're my redemption Susan I would have always come back to you," he spoke his voice full of emotion.

"I know…I'm glad that you're back," she smiled tracing the soft features of his lips.

He kissed her softly revelling in the taste of her lips. Susan pulled away smiling at him softly.

"I moved all your things back into our bedroom."

"You did," he asked surprised.

"Yeah I can't sleep another day without your arms around me," she spoke warmly.

"You won't have to," he promised affectionately.

A soft cry came through the baby monitor and Susan groaned resting her head against Mike's shoulder.

"I guess someone knows their daddy came back."

"I'll go get them. You need the rest," he grinned.

"I do? For what?" she asked confused slowly moving of his lap.

"For all the lost time we need to make up for," he winked.

Susan laughed as he smiled at her walking upstairs to see to the twins.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Susan smiled to herself as she wrote the message inside the photo album. Mike had been a little distant she knew it was because each time he looked at the twins he was reminded of everything he had missed out on their life. They were his only children and he had missed out on so many things.

Hearing a knock at the door she looked up confused. It couldn't be Mike he had a job and wouldn't be back till later. Placing the album on the coffee table she walked towards the door. Opening it she was surprised to see her friends stood on the other side.

"What's going on?" she asked standing aside to let them in.

"Well you haven't been to poker, so we thought we would have it at your house," grinned Gabrielle.

"Unless we're interrupting something with Mike," spoke Bree.

"Umm no he's at work. Lets play some poker," smiled Susan.

* * *

Sullivan threw the radio harshly at the wall in his rage. He couldn't believe it Delfino had his memory back. All his pathetic life had come back to him. The news had taken him by surprise he had thought it was finished Delfino would never remember and it would make I easier for him to kill him but no fate was not on his side. 

He pulled out a cigarette lighting it and placing it against his lips. He pulled out a large plan of a building and looked at it. His rage clouding his steely gray eyes. If he was going to do something it had to be now. He couldn't let his brother's memory be tainted by that scum Delfino. No he was going to kill him, his wife and his children. He smiled to himself feeling slightly better; he was going to make his death painful and slow. He was going to let him watch as his family died in front of him and then deliver the cruel final blow and finish him off.

Laughing hysterically he turned on the television and started whistling to himself in the cold murky darkness of his room.

* * *

"Everything is perfect and we're just spending every possible second together," sighed Susan taking a sip of her drink. 

"I'm so happy for you both," smiled Bree. "Mike's a fighter and he came through it."

"Thanks Bree, now that he's here again…this place feels like a home," she smiled.

"He must be so relieved," spoke Lynette folding her cards.

"He is…but there's a part of him that still feels empty," admitted Susan.

"What do you mean?" asked Lynette looking at her friend.

"It's just he sees the twins and although he doesn't say anything I can see in his eyes how disappointed he is at having missed out on a lot of their life," she replied looking at her friend for ideas.

"That's not his fault. He has to know that," remarked Gabrielle taking a chip and placing it in her mouth.

"He does…but it doesn't take away his pain. Ever since I met him…I always knew how much he wanted children and to see…them grown up," revealed Susan.

"Susan he may have missed out on a few months of their life but there's so much more to come that you can both share together," soothed Bree placing a hand on her arm.

Susan smiled at her friends comforting words. "I know you're right. We have our whole life together."

* * *

Mike tiredly walked into the house, the job took much longer than expected and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go home and spend time with his wife and children. Looking around tiredly he couldn't see Susan anywhere; he took a beer out of the fridge and slumped down tiredly onto the couch. 

Susan walked downstairs seeing Mike sat on the couch the newspaper in his hand. She smiled at the sight of him. His hair was mussed up and he had a little dirt streaking the side of his face.

"Hey you look like you could use a good night's sleep," she smiled walking towards him.

"Hi," he smiled pulling her towards his lap. Susan sat down next to him as he greeted her with a slow lazy kiss.

"Mmm that was nice," she spoke her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I missed you," he grinned. "So what have you been up to?"

"The girls came around and we played some poker," she spoke caressing his jaw. "Are you hungry?"

"Well now that you mention it," he smirked driving his hand underneath her top.

Susan pulled away softly and laughed. "I meant for food."

"Oh that a little," he grinned playfully.

"Okay I'll go fix you up something," she smiled.

"Thanks. I'm going to go have a shower," he said kissing the tip of her nose.

Half an hour later Mike walked down the stairs feeling refreshed and awake from his shower. He walked into the kitchen wrapping an arm around Susan's waist and kissing her neck.

"Your food's ready," she smiled turning around in his arms.

"Thanks," he smiled taking the offered plate. "Are you not going to eat?"

"No I ate earlier before putting the twins to sleep," responded Susan walking with him towards the lounge.

Mike settled in the couch and Susan pressed herself up against him as she turned on the television.

She smiled to herself as he ate the food occasionally looking at the screen in front of him.

Ten minutes later Mike had finished. "Thanks baby that was great."

"You think so," she smiled taking his plate and walking towards the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?" he asked watching as she disappeared from view.

"Wait and see," she yelled back playfully.

Mike smiled watching as she returned a few minutes later a neatly wrapped package in her hand.

"Your surprise," she smiled handing it to him and sitting on his lap.

"What's this?" he asked confused. "It's not my birthday."

"Open it."

Mike looked at her curiously before slowly opening up the package. He pulled out a photo album and looked at it confused.

"A photo album?"

"You have to open it," she smiled at his confused expression.

He slowly opened up the first page and looked at the neatly written words.

**My beautiful Mike, I know that you have missed out on a lot but hopefully this will make up for it. We have many other moments to share and cherish together. Love Susan. **

He looked at her touched by the words. Gently he opened up the first page and saw a picture of Emma standing up with the words. 'Emma's first walk'. Turning the page again he saw a picture of Jacob smiling at the camera and the words 'Jake's first tooth'

Page after page were pictures of his children, their first tooth, first time they picked up an object, first time they ate on their own, first haircut, first time they walked without any help. He looked at the album, made with so much love and thoughtfulness. A few tears slipped past his eyes.

Closing the album he looked up at Susan. "You did all this for me?"

"Yeah I can see how hurt you were at missing out on the twins life and I thought by having this you can feel better," she spoke wiping away his tears.

"It's beautiful thank you," he whispered.

"We still have a lot of other things to do with the twins Mike. I don't want you to feel bad over something you couldn't control," she spoke softly.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before," he smiled. "You're so special."

"I know," she grinned playfully.

Mike smiled placing his lips against hers softly. Susan kissed him back gently wanting to savor the taste of him. Teasingly he slipped his tongue into her mouth and they kissed feverishly for what seemed like an eternity.

Susan pulled away softly getting of Mike's lap she reached out her hand. "Make love to me Mike."

He took her hand following her as she led him upstairs.

* * *

_Susan stood in the dark room. "Mike?" She could taste and smell the stench of gasoline around her engulfing her senses. _

_Faintly she could hear the cries of Emma and Jacob but she couldn't see them anywhere. Everything was dark and a putrid smell enveloped around her._

_Then she cried out in terror as the fire rushed towards her. It burned and scorched her skin, she watched in terror as the skin from her arms turned into a black ash before seeping away from her bones. She tried to scream but no words escaped between her lips. _

"_You won't get away this time I will get you," threatened the familiar voice. _

_Susan couldn't do anything she tried to fight her way out of the flames but it was too late, the fire rushed over her body in one fast swoop._

"MIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKEEEEEE"

Mike jolted up in the bed seeing a terrified Susan shaking in the bed next to him. A thin sheen of sweat covering her body.

He reached out gently shaking her from her nightmare. "Susan…baby…wake..up..Susan.."

She opened up her terrified hazel eyes and looked around the room finally resting her gaze on Mike's worried face.

"Mike?"

"Yeah…Susan..you were having a nightmare…it's okay," he soothed.

She flung herself into his arms wrapping herself into his body crying uncontrollably. "Mike…I thought I lost you."

"Shh it's okay it was just a bad dream," he soothed rubbing her back up and down.

He could feel the wetness of her tears slip onto his bare chest as she struggled to control her breathing.

"I…err…I..saw..it..again…it..was..so..real..it..was..the..fire..Mike…I'm..scared.."

"It's okay you have nothing to be scared about," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Mike, it's him…he's going to hurt us again and I can't lose you…Not again…I can't," she whimpered tightening her hold on him.

Mike lifted her face up with his hand and his heart ached at the pain he saw within her eyes. "You're not going to lose me."

"You don't know that…he's crazy…he'll do anything," she protested.

"I know…that I love you and I'll always be with you," he stated firmly.

"You..will..right..you..won't…go..away," she pleaded looking at him.

"I promise," he spoke kissing her softly. Susan settled into his arms silently listening to the soft beating of his heart as it settled her into a warm sleep.

* * *

**Friday Afternoon**

Susan walked into her house disappointedly. Her latest book didn't get picked up and she was feeling really down especially with everything else going on and her nightmares.

She walked into the lounge seeing Mike sat playing with Emma as she giggled with affection. She looked at the scene; at least she had her family together. Looking at Mike playing with their daughter she knew everything would be all right.

"Hi, you look like you had a very productive day," she grinned walking next to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh yeah we had a great time," he smiled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she spoke looking at him.

"Come on Susan I know you," he smiled taking her hand.

"It's nothing just my book didn't get picked up," she sighed sitting next to him.

"Hey you're a great illustrator it will happen," he encouraged gently squeezing her hand.

"What's with the suitcase?" she asked noticing it for the first time.

"We are going away," he grinned happily.

"Away?"

"Yeah I booked us a weekend at the cabins up by the mountains just you, and me," he smiled.

"You did?" she asked touched that he went to so much trouble.

"Yeah, don't worry I packed everything," he spoke.

"Oh we can't go what about Julie and the twins?"

As if on cue her older daughter walked into the room, "Julie and the twins will be fine."

"Who's going to look after you?" asked Susan worried.

"Don't worry we'll be staying with Mrs Van de Kamp and I'll help her with my little brother and sister," she explained.

"But…"

"No buts mom, it's all sorted," smiled Julie. "You should go and spend some quality time with Mike." Julie smiled walking into the kitchen.

"You had it all planned?" grinned Susan turning to her husband.

"Yeah it will be nice," he spoke sheepishly.

"Okay I'm going to go pack," she spoke standing up.

"You don't need to. I've done it all," he spoke.

Susan smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips against his ear. "Yeah but I want to go pack something special and sexy just for you," she whispered hotly.

Mike groaned softly as she winked at him and walked upstairs to get ready for the trip.

* * *

**Friday Night**

Mike smiled as he parked the car; he looked over at Susan who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. This was what they needed some time together, time he could spend with his wife.

"Susan wake up we're here," he whispered gently.

Susan stirred softly and looked at him warmly. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah for an hour now," he grinned.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't much company," she apologized yawning slightly.

"It's okay," he said getting out of the car. Susan did the same watching as he picked up their suitcase. She looked at the cabin in front of them and smiled.

"This looks nice," she shivered. "Cold though."

"Come on lets go inside," he spoke taking her hand.

Susan sighed in awe as they entered the cozy cabin. She looked at the soft wooden furnishings, there was a door leading to the bedroom and bathroom. She smiled at Mike going to explore the new territory.

Mike laughed at her enthusiasm and put the bags on the floor walking into the small kitchen he poured himself a glass of water drinking it down thirstily. He looked in the fridge and sighed. They would have to go shopping. The nearest town was thirty minutes away.

Walking back out he was met by Susan's beaming face as she threw herself into his arms showering his face with little kisses.

"This is great thank you," she beamed happily.

"I'm glad you like it," he grinned holding her close to him.

"I don't like..I love it..I love you," she smiled granting him a kiss on the lips.

"The whole weekend with the woman of my dreams it's perfect."

"You got someone else here too?" grinned Susan playfully looking around the room.

"Ha ha very funny," he responded raising his eyebrow.

"I know I'm very funny," she yawned tiredly.

"You're tired," he stated with a grin.

"No…no..I'm not," she protested not wanting to disappoint him.

"It's okay Susan come on we'll go to sleep." He took her hand leading her to the bedroom.

"Mike, I'm sorry.." she began.

"For what? Being tired. It's okay baby, we have the next two days to whatever you want," he spoke tenderly.

"Whatever I want?" she asked playfully trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yes whatever you want," he smiled helping her take her clothes off.

Susan smiled planting a slow kiss on his lips. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I know me too," he spoke pulling off his own shirt and jeans.

He got into the bed opening his arms and Susan immediately moved into them sighing deeply she placed a kiss against his neck.

"Goodnight Mike."

"Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

Susan woke up and her heart melted at the sight of her sleeping husband. He looked so adorable; she just wanted to capture the moment forever. Never did she think she would meet anyone as thoughtful, loving and sexy as Mike Delfino. She still wondered what he ever saw in her.

After Karl had messed up her life, she didn't think she would fall in love again. How wrong she was. Mike came into her life and captured her heart from the very beginning. She was grateful for everyday they spent together knowing that not even an eternity would be enough with this beautiful man.

Not wanting to wait any longer she traced her hand up his arm gently sliding closer to him and started placing soft kisses against his neck. She looked up he was still asleep. Moving up his body she started gently pecking at his lips her hands moving along his stomach.

Mike stirred softly his blue eyes adjusting to the light filtering through the windows. His eyes landing on the sight of his gorgeous wife cradled next to him.

"Morning handsome."

"Mmm morning," he grinned watching as she moved to sit on top of his chest. "What's going on?"

Susan smiled giving him a warm kiss. "You looked so sexy and I just had to wake you up."

"You woke me up because I looked sexy," he grinned.

"Yes and because I couldn't wait any longer," she teased rubbing her lower self against his chest.

"And what were you waiting for?" he grinned tracing soft circles on her stomach.

"I need..you," she rasped out taking his hands and placing them on her bra. Mike moaned softly starting to react to her. He moved his hands to her back unclasping the bra and hastily throwing it to the floor.

Moving forwards he took a nipple into his mouth whilst his hands played with the other breast.

"God…Mike….I can't wait," she moaned moving him back down onto the bed. He watched her as she pulled off his boxers softly grasping his erection in her hands. Susan smiled at him mischievously as she sat up rolling her panties down her legs she threw them out of the way rubbing herself against Mike.

"I want you," he groaned loudly.

Susan moved down onto him sliding herself onto his erection and sighed in pleasure as he filled her. Moving down to capture his lips in a searing kiss she started to move against him slowly. Mike matched her movements with soft sharp thrusts grasping onto her back, Susan moaned as he cupped her full breasts in his hands, his fingers drifting slowly over her hardened nipples.

Increasing the speed of her movements, they matched each other thrust for stroke. Moving his hand between them Mike softly pinched her clit sending her over the edge. Her orgasmic cry filled the room and she collapsed freely onto his chest. His name passed her lips so many times he lost count. He soon followed and joined her in climax releasing a short cry.

"God baby," he murmured against her skin. "I love you so much."

"Mmm I love you too," she smiled kissing his cheek. She smiled getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused.

"I need a bath," she spoke. "The tub is big enough for two and I need someone to rub my back," she hinted suggestively.

Mike smiled getting out of the bed and following a giggling Susan into the bathroom.

* * *

"Tell me again, why I am letting you do this?" asked Susan walking beside Mike. 

"Because you love me," he answered simply. "Come on baby it will be worth it," he encouraged looking at her pleadingly.

"Mike I don't fish. I have never fished in my life," she spoke trying to distract him from going through with his idea.

"Neither have I but it will be fun," he spoke helping her into the small boat.

Susan looked around at the peaceful scenery; the beautiful mountains overlooked the lake. She was glad Mike packed her a jumper it was so cold she was surprised her teeth weren't chattering.

"We could have just bought some fish from the town," she smiled settling into the boat.

"That's the easy way out," he grinned handing her the fishing rod. Susan looked at it in disbelief.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well you throw it out there and if you feel something tugging on it then reel it in," he instructed pleasantly.

Susan looked at him and did as he said. Thirty minutes later Susan frowned as Mike pulled in his second catch and looked at him.

"How come I haven't caught anything?" she asked annoyed.

"Give it time," he smiled.

"I told you I wasn't good at it," she bit back reaching for her book.

"Susan, it's okay not everyone catches something on their first time," he soothed knowing she must have been disappointed.

"You did," she stated not looking up from her book.

Mike slid next to her and took her face in his hands. "Hey don't worry about it."

Suddenly Susan felt a tug on her fishing stick and pushed Mike away. With some difficulty she reeled in the fish and smiled looking at Mike triumphantly.

"Look Mike…I got one," she spoke excitedly.

"Yeah baby you did," he smiled feeling happy at her reaction.

Susan placed the fish with the others and turned to Mike giving him a kiss. "This was great but can we go now it's really cold."

He nodded his head softly leading the boat back from the lake.

* * *

Mike parked the car in front of the small town's grocery store and helped Susan out of the car. 

"Why are we here?" she asked handing him a small basket.

"Well we need some wine and food," he smiled taking her hand.

"Oh as long as we get plenty of chocolate," she grinned leading him into the store.

Mike watched as she eagerly put items into the basket. He frowned at some of the things and reached for the salads. One of them had to get something even remotely healthy.

"Mike, look at this they have Oreo cookies," she spoke holding up a box in front of him.

Mike smiled remembering her weird cravings when she was pregnant with the twins. "As long as you don't dunk them in peanut butter this time. It should be okay."

Susan stuck her tongue out at him. "That was the twins fault."

She dumped the carton of cookies into the basket and happily led Mike towards the till. Mike placed the items on the counter and smiled at the middle-aged woman as she started to ring up his items.

"Mike come here," yelled Susan looking at him from the other side of the store.

He walked towards his wife seeing her stood next to a row of toys holding up a soft grizzly bear in her hands.

"Isn't this cute? We should get one for the twins," she smiled enthusiastically.

"You want to get them a teddy of a grizzly bear?" he asked amused.

"Yeah it's so cute it will be a little souvenir from our trip," she smiled.

"We haven't come across any bears," he grinned.

"And what would you do if we did?" she asked looking up at him.

" Well I would protect you of course," he answered knowingly.

"You would?" she asked softly.

"Of course I'd do anything to keep you safe," he smiled.

Susan grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and meeting his lips in a small soft kiss. Mike let his lips linger against hers for a little longer pulling away he saw the love in her eyes and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Come on lets go pay for this," he smirked holding up the bear in his hand.

They walked towards the counter met by the smiling woman and her husband.

"You two are so lovely, I was just talking to my Bill here about you," she smiled handing Mike his bags.

"Thank you," smiled Susan shyly as she knelt against Mike's chest.

"So are you newly weds?" she asked curiously.

"Err no we've been married for almost 8 months," replied Susan looking at Mike with adoration in her eyes.

"That's nice to see," she smiled. "Are you here on a break?"

"Yeah we have a cabin up in the mountains," spoke Mike kindly.

"Well I hope you enjoy you're stay here. And don't forget to look after her you've got a special one there," smiled the woman.

"I know, thank you," spoke Mike leading Susan out of the store.

"She was nice," spoke Susan watching as Mike got into the car.

"Yeah she was," smirked Mike starting the car and driving them back to the cabin.

* * *

Susan groaned softly as she slumped on the small couch. The shower felt like heaven and she was glad to finally come back to the cabin. She was exhausted and her whole body was aching. She was just about to call out to Mike when he came out of the kitchen holding two plates in his hands. 

"Great I'm starving," she grinned as he sat next to her handing her the plate of food. Mike had cooked the fish they had caught earlier on that morning.

She took it eagerly moaning softly as the food tickled her taste buds. "This is amazing."

"Glad you like it," laughed Mike eating some of his own. They ate in companiable silence occasionally stealing glances at the other. Susan smiled to herself she could stay here forever with Mike. Nothing could be better.

After a while she placed her plate on the table in front of her. Mike looked at her softly. "Do you want desert?"

"Umm no I'm not hungry anymore," she yawned tiredly.

"Are you tired?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah all my bones are aching. I thought fishing was supposed to relax you," she smiled looking at him.

"It is," he grinned playfully. He placed a soft kiss against her cheek. "I'll help you relax."

Susan looked at him and saw the playfulness in his eyes. "How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to give you a massage," he smiled picking up the plates and walking into the kitchen.

"A massage?" she yelled after him.

"Yeah it will be fun," he called back. "Just go put on something more comfortable."

Susan smiled to herself and walked into the bedroom to change. A few minutes later she reappeared in a short white gown looking at Mike as he started the fire.

"Is this good enough?" she spoke making him turn around to look at her.

"That's perfect," he smiled as she walked towards him kissing him hungrily. Mike sighed as she slid her hands under his shirt eagerly opening up the buttons and pulling it of his broad shoulders.

"Yeah it's perfect," she mumbled kissing his chest slowly.

Mike pulled away softly looking at her. "I was supposed to help you relax."

"This is helping me," she grinned suggestively reaching for him again. Mike pulled back quickly.

"Sit here," he spoke motioning to the soft rug in front of the fire. "I'll be right back."

Susan sat in front of the fire watching as the dancing flames warmed her skin. She smiled as she felt Mike walk up and sit next to her.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have an incredible body?" she grinned turning around to meet him face to face.

Mike kissed her softly and softly pulled at the sash holding her gown in place. He almost groaned out loud at the sheer white lace bra and panty set she was wearing. Pulling the gown off her body he moved her to sit on the rug.

Placing a soft kiss to her cheek, he smiled as her curious eyes looked at him wondering what he was going to do. "Lie on your front."

Susan did as she was told his seductive voice filtering through her mind. She lay in front of the fire on the soft rug, her head resting on her arms. She gasped as he trailed his tongue over the smooth expanse of her back towards the top of her bra.

"Mike…take it off," she gasped holding onto the rug in front of her.

With expertise he gently unclasped her bra pulling the straps down her shoulders she rose up slightly helping him get rid of the item before laying back on the rug.

Mike poured some of the vanilla scented oils into the palms of his hand gently rubbing them together to warm it. Gently he reached down and started massaging her shoulders trying to ease the aches from her body. Susan gasped at the feel of his soft hands gliding across her skin.

Moving down her back he applied a loving caress to each inch of flesh making sure that it all got special attention. He slid his hands down her spine gently moving his hands over her perfect skin.

"God…Mike…that feels…so..good…baby…"

Pouring more oil onto his hands he moved down towards the tip of her panties. Susan moaned deeply wanting him to not stop this torture, She always knew Mike was good with his hands but he continued to surprise her.

His hands moved softly towards her thighs gently massaging the soft flesh. Sliding his hands back up her body, his chest rubbed against her back slowly, teasingly. Mike moved to kiss the shell of her ear skimming his hands across the sides of her breasts.

Susan couldn't take any more of his torture and turned around under him meeting his lips in a frantic kiss. She reached her hands to his jeans pulling them off in one fluid motion along with his boxers.

Mike grinned at her. "I wasn't finished."

"I don't care….I need…you," she moaned pulling him down towards her body gently sucking on his earlobe. "Now..Mike…"

Wrapping her legs around his waist she sighed as he entered her. She reached for the bottle of oil and poured some on his back sliding her hands across the smooth skin. Mike groaned softly thrusting into her as she played with the nape of his neck.

"Faster…please Mike…" she gasped feeling her climax approaching.

Mike met her wishes and within minutes they both climaxed screaming out the other's name in pleasure.

Mike collapsed next to her smiling as she kissed him lazily. "You were right that did relax me"

"I should be a masseuse," he grinned toying with her hair.

"Only if I'm your only client. Ii don't like the thought of all those women getting close to my husband," she spoke.

"Don't worry I'll only be yours," he whispered trailing a hand up her arm.

Susan smiled pushing him away from her body. She stood up watching as he looked at her.

"Come on, all of a sudden I need another bath," she grinned pulling him up.

* * *

**Sunday Afternoon**

Susan sighed to herself as she walked around the small market. She had gotten up early this morning and wanted to go shopping with Mike but he had adamantly refused declaring that he was busy.

They had gotten into a silly argument with her walking out of the door and taking his car keys saying that she would be back later. Looking at the stall in front of her she realized how stupid and unimportant the whole thing was. They were supposed to be here together, spending time with each other and not getting into arguments.

She looked at her watch it was almost 4 pm, she wondered what Mike was doing and if he was annoyed with her. Grabbing her bag she turned around only to be met with a familiar face.

"Oh hello dear it's nice to see you again," smiled the middle-aged woman.

Susan smiled at the woman from the store. "Hi, I'm Susan, we didn't do the introductions last time."

"Hello Susan, I'm Anne. Now where is that lovely husband of yours?"

"Mike, he's…I …he's at the cabin," she explained slowly.

"Why do I get the feeling you two had a fight?" spoke the much older woman.

"We…it was silly," began Susan.

"Come on I know a great place where they sell the best coffee," she spoke leading her by the arm.

* * *

Susan was sat in the coffee shop with Anne who was looking at her intently. 

"So what happened between you and Mike?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing important, I wanted to come shopping this morning and Mike said he was busy," whispered Susan playing with the rim of her cup.

"And you got angry with him," smiled Anne knowingly.

"Something like that," sighed Susan embarrassed. "I feel really bad Mike has done so much for me."

"Do you love him?" asked Anne looking at her curiously.

"What? Of course he's..he's my life," admitted Susan.

"Then there is no need for you to worry," she spoke softly. "Yesterday I saw how much love that husband of yours had for you."

Susan smiled warmly at the thought of Mike. "I love him too."

"I know dear, so do you have any children?" she asked.

"We have twins, Emma and Jacob 17 months old," she replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"How is Mike with fatherhood?"

"Incredible," sighed Susan in awe. "He loves them so much."

"You're lucky to have a man like him," pointed out Anne.

"I know," Smiled Susan picking up her bag. "Thanks for the coffee Anne but I think I'm going to go back and see my husband."

"No problem it was nice meeting you again Susan," she smiled hugging her warmly.

Susan walked out of the coffee shop towards Mike's car. Sliding into the seat she smiled, she knew she was incredibly lucky to have Mike. A grin crossed her face as she decided to go spend the last day with her husband. Maybe she would surprise him with the new lingerie set she bought along for the trip. With a pleasant smile she started the car heading back towards the secluded cabin.

* * *

**That Night**

Mike was sat outside the cabin waiting for Susan to come back when he heard the unmistakable noise of his truck as she parked in front of the cabin. Getting out of the car she looked at him softly and immediately felt guilty at how she reacted earlier that morning.

He stood up as she walked towards him, a sad look on her face. Susan placed herself in his embrace tightly wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I'm so sorry."

"What for?" he asked softly breathing in her scent.

"For the way I acted this morning and you've been through so much…and you do so much for me," she babbled. Mike placed a finger to her lips softly cutting off any more words.

"Shhh it's okay it doesn't matter," he spoke kissing her warmly.

He took her hand silently leading her into the cabin. Susan sighed in disbelief as he opened the door. The sight that greeted her made her want to cry. Around the room were various candles creating a soft glow and a table in the middle with a romantic meal on it.

"This is what I was planning this morning that's why I didn't want to go shopping," he explained.

Susan turned to him touched at his surprise; her eyes welled up with tears as the reality of the situation sunk into place. Here he was planning something special for her and she had taken it the wrong way.

Mike lifted up her face as he felt her hand start to tremble. "Hey what's wrong?"

"This…it's so beautiful, I don't deserve you," she spoke tearfully.

"Hey of course you do and you deserve all of this plus so much more," he spoke truthfully.

"I love you."

"I love you too, " he smiled leading her towards the table.

"This all looks great Mike," she sighed as he filled up her glass.

"Only the best for my girl," he grinned taking the seat across from her. Susan smiled as she lifted up her fork.

* * *

A short while later, they had finished the meal and Mike walked into the kitchen putting the dishes onto the sink. He walked back towards his wife who smiled at him brightly and took her hand. 

"Will you dance with me?" he asked hoarsely.

Susan could only nod her head, not trusting herself to speak and took his hand. Mike gently led her away from the table and into the center of the room pulling her into his arms as the music played around them.

_I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized _

_I'd never live  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin' _

Susan sighed deeply feeling the heat of Mike's body enveloping her senses. He was so incredible she knew that she could never let him go. She needed him in her life.

_  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cause you've given me  
A reason to exist _

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin' _

_I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love _

"Mike?"

"Yeah baby," he whispered gently tracing soft circles across her back.

"I..don't want to be without you," She spoke her voice a faint whisper.

"Susan, you won't I'll always be here for you," he admitted warmly.

Tightening her arms around his chest she pressed herself up closer to his body as if she was almost afraid that he would vanish.

_  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin' _

_I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before your love! _

As the song finished Susan looked up into Mike's eyes, her own filling with tears at the thoughts and emotions this amazing man could evoke within her. He treated her like a princess, like she was someone who mattered.

"Thank you for this," she spoke not trusting her voice.

"It was my pleasure," he spoke gently leaning down for a kiss. Susan sighed softly threading her fingers through his hair letting their lips taste each other for a few seconds.

Pulling away she buried her face in the nape of his neck content to just feel her husband holding her.

"Remember when I told you that I was going to pack something sexy just for you," she murmured nuzzling his neck.

"Mmm hmm."

"Well I'm going to go and put it on," she smiled moving away from his neck and looking into his eyes. "Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes."

Mike watched as she walked away blowing him a soft kiss. He decided to clear the table whilst she got ready.

* * *

Five minutes later Mike walked into the bedroom only to be met by soft candlelight and what he saw next took his breath away. Susan was waiting for him on the bed clad only in a short pink satin gown looking at him through lowered lashes. 

Walking to the bed he was surprised that his feet were still in control of his body. Susan beckoned him nearer with a finger and he willingly obliged as she helped him onto the bed.

Sliding closer to his body she took control and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"So do you want to unwrap your surprise?" she asked coyly running her hand through his soft brown hair.

Mike grinned at her before pulling apart the sash holding the robe together. He slipped the garment of her shoulders and groaned out loud at his wife wearing a sexy pink lace embroided bra and panty set.

"I take it you like it," she beamed moving to take his earlobe into her mouth and sucking on the soft skin.

"Oh…baby…you…look…amazing," he moaned.

Susan moved to softly kiss his eyes, his smooth forehead, his perfect nose, her lips followed the journey to his stubble covered jaw kissing each bit of skin slowly before landing back at his lips and meeting his mouth in a searing kiss.

Parting his lips with her tongue she moaned as her tongue entered his mouth slightly sucking on his lower lip. Mike moved his hands up and down her back. After a few more tantalising kisses Susan pulled away as Mike started to pull at the straps of her bra.

She took his hands placing them on the bed. Gently reaching forwards she grabbed the hem of his t-shirt pulling it eagerly over his head and throwing it to the floor.

"You have such an incredible body," she whispered trailing a hand down his smooth firm chest. She kissed the side of his neck, tracing her warm lips across his collarbone before placing soft torturous kisses along his entire chest. Mike groaned loudly from the sensations of her tongue expertly teasing his skin.

She took a nipple into her mouth biting on it gently as Mike threaded his fingers through her hair silently encouraging her.

"Baby…ummm….that….so…good…" he rasped out his mind unable to form any coherent thought.

Susan grabbed onto his jeans and opened up the zipper with a wicked gleam in her eyes she trailed the material down his muscular legs nipping softly at his muscular thighs along the way.

Sliding her body up Mike's she was surprised when he grabbed her by the arms kissing her passionately he drew her body towards his own, as heat mingled from each other in waves.

Rolling them over he cupped her breasts in his hands teasing the nipples through the sheer fabric as they hardened into little peaks.

Kissing her neck his lips travelled towards the crevice of her breasts before latching onto a nipple sucking on the hard point through the fabric.

"Ahhh….oh….Mike…please….I…need..to…," panted Susan arching her hips of the bed.

Mike moved his hands towards her back fumbling with the bra clasp. Susan looked at his baffled expression and smiled.

"Sweetie it's a front clasp," she giggled amused.

Giving her a playful glare he moved towards the front of her bra undoing the clasp, Susan's soft giggles were replaced with a loud moan as he latched onto an erect nipple and then the other generously treating each breast with the same pleasure.

She used her free hand to grip his hair as her other hand ran up and down his back tracing the muscles. Her moans became soft little pants as she struggled with the rush of desire threatening to take over her.

Pulling away slightly, their eyes met with their bodies still rubbing against one another. Mike tenderly caressed her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she spoke her voice overcome with emotion.

Sliding her hand into his boxers she traced the hard length of his erection with her fingers. She pulled them off and grasped his hard member into her hands softly moving her hands up and down.

Mike gasped loudly at the sensations and Susan smiled. "I..love it when…you're inside me…filling me up…and making me…. scream your name..in pleasure…only you…can do..that."

Her soft words were too much for Mike and he slipped a hand inside her panties pulling them from her body, as she lay naked on the bed looking at him with so much adoration and love.

Suppressing a groan of lust that threatened to explode from within him, he traced his fingers across her lower lips as she moved against his hand.

"Don't Mike…please…I..need you," she pleaded pulling his head back to hers for a frantic kiss.

Carefully he entered her and Susan gasped in pleasure as he filled her so perfectly. "Oh…Mike…Mike.."

His movements were slow and tender, and the experience seemed to last forever. Susan wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him to go faster. Mike thrust into her his thrust becoming faster; he buried his face in Susan's neck kissing it softly as they both reached their inevitable climax.

* * *

Susan lay in Mike's arms trailing a finger across his chest in wonder. Her thoughts lost deep inside her mind. 

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm yeah I was just thinking," she spoke softly.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I loved spending time with you," she smiled softly kissing his chest.

"You're welcome," he smiled moving his hand up her back.

"Mike…"

"What is it?" he spoke softly tilting her face up to meet his eyes,

"I…I..want it…I…don't want you to go away again," Susan replied a hint of fear in her voice.

"Why would you think I'd go away?" he asked concerned.

"My…dreams…Mike..he could come after us again," she spoke her body unconsciously trembling.

"Susan, I won't leave you….and..we'll be okay…."

"But what if we're not, what if…I can't lose you…I can't," she cried a tear slipping past her eyes onto his chest.

"You won't lose me," he reassured kissing the top of her head. "I won't let it happen."

Susan settled her head on his chest listening to the soft rhythm of his heart and feeling safe.

"I had the perfect weekend," she yawned tiredly blowing on his chest.

"Me too, sleep beautiful we leave early tomorrow," he smiled stroking her hair.

"Goodnight Mike, I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight Susan."

Placing a tender kiss to her cheek he sighed wrapping his arms protectively around his wife as exhaustion overtook them and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter coming soon :) 


	37. Secrets

A/N: It's finally here. Enjoy and let me know what you thought if you're still reading that is

* * *

**Chapter 37: Secrets **

A week had passed on Wisteria Lane and Susan and Mike had gotten back to their everyday lives. The turmoil and angst that plagued them in the form of Sullivan and Noah Taylor still existed. The police had used up nearly every possible lead on searching for Sullivan much to their disappointment they had still not found anything new.

"Are you sure you have to go?" sighed Susan watching as Mike stood up from the table. She fed Jacob a piece of toast whilst his twin sister cooed for her father's attention.

"I have too," he answered simply putting his plates in the dishwasher.

He knew Susan was uncomfortable with him going back to work. She stood up resolutely and circled her arms around his waist letting a brisk silence fall between them.

"I wish you didn't have too," she murmured her skin trembling with fear. "It's not safe."

"Baby we have two twins to feed and clothe. I'll be okay," he reassured gently running his hand up her back.

"It's going to take some getting used to not having you here all day. I've just gotten you back I can't lose you again," she spoke voicing her fears.

"You won't lose me," he whispered hoarsely kissing the top of her forehead. "I have to go or Phil will kill me."

Nodding her head slowly she looked up at him painfully reaching up she placed a soft kiss against his lips not quite ready to let him go.

"I'll see you later," she spoke managing a small smile.

Susan watched him go and turn back to the twins surprised to see Julie also sat at the table. "Hi sweetie are you awake already?"

"Yeah mom I take it you haven't told Mike about the nightmares yet?" spoke her daughter pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Err...no...not yet," she whispered shamefully.

Her nightmares had become more frequent and in much more detail. She had wanted to tell Mike but there was also a part of her that didn't want to worry him. The last thing they needed was to live in fear not when everything was starting to come together again.

"Mom, don't you think that he would want to know," protested her daughter.

"Julie I can't...I will tell him when I am ready?" she objected turning away and looking out of the kitchen window.

She looked over at Mike's old house. It still hadn't been put up for sale; there was a part of her that wished it never would be. Mike and her shared so many perfect memories there. Memories of a time where they were once safe in the haven of each other's arms. She loved Emma and Jacob and not a day went by where she wasn't grateful for having them but she resented the fact that from the day they were born their lives were put in so much danger. They were supposed to be discovering new things and learning new words not kept under close scrutiny each day that passed.

Julie looked at her mom, she knew her mom had to tell Mike but it was no use. Grabbing her backpack she walked towards where she was standing.

"Mom I have to go to school and I promised Danielle I would go to the mall with her after but if you want I can cancel."

"No sweetie I will be okay you go and have a nice time besides I have a ton of work my publisher wants doing by next week," argued Susan hugging her softly.

"Okay well if you're sure I will see you later." Susan watched her daughter leave the house. Closing the door securely she turned back to the twins smiling faces.

"Hey guys I guess you both need a bath," she cooed picking them up and heading upstairs.

Susan looked at the clock it was only 1.45pm. she had busied herself so far by doing some housework and playing with the twins. Deciding to call Mike she picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number to his cell phone.

"Gahh what's the point of your daddy having a cell phone if he turns it off," she sighed in frustration looking at Emma who found her mother's action strangely amusing.

She knew sitting around wasn't doing her any good. Walking into the kitchen she saw a big red mark on the calendar _Gabby's Birthday Party. _

She really didn't feel like going to a party but lately she didn't feel like doing a lot of things. Gabby was one of her best friends she owed it to her to be there even if it was only for a few hours.

"Hey guys how about we go shopping?" she smiled grabbing the twins' stroller.

* * *

**A few hours later **

Susan pushed the stroller out of the store tiredly so far she hadn't found the perfect dress but she was having a good time and she felt safe among the hordes of people at the mall. Deciding on her next location she was stopped by the wailing of her daughter. Looking at her watch she realized it was time to feed the twins. Sitting down on a nearby bench she took out the twins bottles of milk smiling as they reached for it eagerly. They never stopped to amaze her. Jacob had Mike's little twinkle and mischievousness. She knew he would be a heartbreaker when he grew up. A part of her didn't want them to grow up and stay as they were but another wanted to see the incredible young men and women they were destined to be just like her daughter Julie.

Her and Mike had made a promise not to force anything onto the twins whatever route they wanted to take in their life they would be proud of them although it would be nice to see Emma become the first female president.

"Well, well if it isn't Susie Q," boomed the voice which made her recoil in horror.

"Karl what are you doing here?" she sighed looking up to see his smug expression.

"Oh just doing a little shopping and why are you here Susie Q?"

"None of your business," she fumed looking back at the twins.

"Susie Q there is no need to be so harsh," he smirked taking a seat next to her. "Where's plumber?"

"Work and I didn't say you could sit with me," she spoke taking the bottle from Jacob and wiping at his mouth.

"Man he looks more and more like the plumber everyday," he grinned watching Jacob look at him with his soft hazel eyes.

"Well that's a surprise seeing as he is Mike's son," she sighed watching in horror as Karl picked up her son. "What are you doing?"

"What I'm just holding him, Relax Susie I've had practice with Julie," he reassured placing Jacob on his legs.

"Oh you mean the few days you were actually home for an hour," she smiled watching his expression.

"Cute Susie Q very cute," he grinned tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Karl what...," she began.

Without warning Jacob threw up the contents of his stomach onto an unsuspecting Karl.

"Oh what," he spoke watching as the little boy flashed his few teeth playfully.

"Oh I'm really sorry," spoke Susan trying to force back her laughter. She reached for a napkin giving it to Karl as he dabbed at his expensive suit in frustration.

"It's okay Susie Q," he smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"What you're not gonna start yelling?" she asked surprised.

"No he's just a baby he didn't know," he smiled although inside he was fuming at the plumber's son.

"That's very..."

"Susan what are you doing?" invaded another voice close to her.

Susan looked up happy to see Lynette approaching her. Lynette saw the little interaction and was wondering if Susan was feeling alright sitting next to the devil himself.

"I'll see you later," spoke Karl leaving. "Lynette nice to see you."

"Yeah okay," she mumbled watching Susan. "Okay since when have you and your ex-husband been so cozy?"

"Lynette we are not. Karl just came over to say hello," objected her friend.

"And remember what happened last time he got close. Please Susan stay away from him," sighed her friend.

"Lynette you don't need to worry," spoke Susan her tone defeated.

Unbeknown to them Karl had gotten up and was stood around the corner listening to the friend's conversation as much as he could.

"What's with the sullen face?" asked her friend.

"Nothing I'm okay how's Tom?" she asked changing the conversation.

"Tom's fine but you are changing the subject. It seems that everything is okay which can only mean one other thing..."

"Sullivan," interrupted Susan her voice a faint whisper.

"What is it? Has he done something?" asked Lynette concerned.

"No..I..mean...I don't...know..." stammered Susan.

Karl watched as Lynette placed an arm around Susan's shoulder.

"I..eerr...I..have been having these nightmares," began Susan awkwardly.

"About Sullivan?"

She nodded her head quietly. "Just like last time...when I dreamt that...that...he..shot Mike except this time they are more real...it's like I am there."

"What happens?" asked Lynette cautiously.

"I...err...there's this fire and..and..it...burns Lynette...so...much and I try to escape...but I can't..I can't," she cried falling into her friends arms.

"Shhh Susan it's okay it's just a nightmare he can't hurt you," soothed her friend. "Have you told Mike?"

"Umm he knows I had the nightmare a while ago but he thinks they've stopped,... I haven't told him that they have become more frequent," she explained.

Karl smiled at the new piece of information, the plumber didn't know that his wife was having nightmares. Maybe someone should enlighten him.

"Don't you think you should tell him?" asked Lynette.

"No I'm probably being paranoid."

"Honey you're not being paranoid. I have to go pick up the kids from school. Why don't you come with me and we can bake some cookies. I know the boys would love to see their aunt Susan," she suggested not wanting to leave her friend alone.

"Thanks Lynette but I don't want to be a burden," she smiled.

"You're not a burden," sighed her friend standing up.

"Thanks Lynette maybe I will take you up on your offer," she replied standing up and heading towards the exit with her.

* * *

**That Night **

Susan walked into the dark house throwing her keys on the table. She cooked smell something had been cooked ad walked into the kitchen. Grabbing her cell phone out of her jacket she was surprised to see she had eight missed calls. She listened as Mike's voice filled her senses asking if she was okay and where she was.

Picking up a sleeping Emma and Jacob she quietly walked upstairs to the nursery placing them in their cribs. Tiredly she walked into her own bedroom surprised to see Mike fast asleep on the bed, his hair slightly damp fro his shower.

Puling off her shoes and jacket she joined him on the bed resting against his warm chest listening to the soft lull of his heartbeat as she soon fell into a deep sleep. Everything would be okay she had her Mike and he would keep her safe.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Karl impatiently knocked on Edie's door for the thirtieth time that morning sighing he was just about to leave when she answered the door dressed in a skimpy pink negligee.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up at 7 in the morning," she spoke furiously.

Karl looked at her coyly before walking into the house, an intrigued Edie following behind him.

"Just come right in and take a seat," she grinned sitting down and pouring herself a tall glass of orange juice. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mike and Susan?" he grinned.

"Oh and this deserved waking me up," she sighed.

"Lets just say things are not very trusting between Wisteria Lane's answer to Romeo and Juliet," he grinned.

"What planet did you come back form Karl. Those two are all over each other it's nauseating," she grimaced taking a long swallow of her drink.

"But our little Susie Q has been keeping secrets from our plumber," he laughed.

"Keeping something?"

"Apparently Susie has been having nightmares she's told everyone but her beloved plumber. Now how would he feel about that?"

"That's hardly life threatening," mumbled Edie losing interest.

"But here's the plan. I do a little snooping around and tell the plumber everything. Make him think that Susie's been confiding in me rather than her own husband," he spoke determinedly a little gleam in his eyes.

"And Mike will hate the news coming form you her ex," she spoke.

"And he will be in your bed faster than you can say plumber," he chuckled confidently.

"Now about this plan," began Edie moving towards him.

* * *

Mike tiredly opened his eyes as they adjusted to the morning light filtering in through the windows. He looked down and saw Susan sleeping against his chest, her soft brown hair fanning her face. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday he guessed she must have come home and fallen asleep next to him.

He looked at her delicate face she seemed troubled. Lightly tracing a finger across her face he wished beyond anything to make her feel safe and happy. Susan softly opened her eyes at the warm caress and looked at her husband's handsome face staring back at her.

"Hi morning," she murmured her throat dry.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled kissing her softly. "Long day yesterday?"

""Oh this," she blushed watching as he pointed at her clothes. "I just wanted to be near you and I guess I must have fallen asleep."

"What time did you get home?" she asked sitting up slightly.

"About 8.30pm the house was dark and I couldn't hear Julie or the twins so I figured you must have gone out somewhere?" he spoke looking at her.

"Oh I went to the mall then paid a visit to Lynette's house," she explained. "I'm sorry but I only got your messages last night and I guess I was distracted."

"That's okay baby are you feeling alright?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah why would you think I'm not," she lied looking at his chest. "I'm just tired that's all"

"Okay," he spoke a hint of suspicion in his voice. "So what did you buy from the mall?"

Relived to change the subject she looked upon into his eyes and smiled. "Well I bought a dress for Gabby's birthday party and a little surprise for you."

"Oh what sort of surprise?" he asked his curiosity peeked.

"The sort of surprise which involves you undressing me," she teased tracing her finger across his smooth abdomen.

"Well I have no objections to that," he smirked playfully.

"I didn't think you would," she smiled back moving away. "But not now I want to check on Julie and the twins."

She grinned as he gave her a pleading puppy dog look. "Do you have to go to work today?"

"Unfortunately yes," he moaned running a hand through his hair. He watched as she pulled of her top throwing it to the floor and grabbed a soft cotton vest.

"Oh do you know how long you are going to be?" she asked knowing that she would have to send the entire day by herself again.

"I could be gone all day it's a pretty big job and Phil wants everyone on it," he explained.

She was just about to say something when Julie knocked on the door. "Mom? Mike?"

"It's okay sweetie you can come in," responded her mother sitting on the bed.

Julie walked into the room and looked at them. "Ermm Kendra's downstairs."

* * *

Mike took a deep breath and held onto Susan's hand as he walked downstairs. Kendra was here? Why? He had told the Taylor's that he didn't want anything more to do with them. Susan looked at her husbands face and gently squeezed his hand.

"Are you okay? I can tell her to leave if you want?"

"No it's okay I guess we better go and see what she wants." Walking into the lounge they were met by Kendra's sorrowful gaze.

"Mike? Susan it's good to see you both."

"What do you want Kendra?" he asked harshly . Kendra looked at him and took a deep breath. she looked at Mike, then at Susan then back at Mike again.

"I know this may come as a shock especially with your amnesia," she began.

"Don't worry about that I have my memory back," spoke Mike.

"Oh well I'm happy for you," replied the person he once considered a friend. Mike refused to believe that was true and glared at her trying to figure out why she was in his house.

"Dad's dead," she spoke softly making his features soften for a moment.

"Noah's dead?" asked Susan her voice shocked. She watched as Mike collapsed freely onto the couch.

"Yes he passed away last night it was only going to be a matter of time his condition was getting worser by the day," she explained.

"So he's dead?" asked Mike his face stoic and his voice emotionless.

"I came by to invite you to the funeral it's this Friday," responded Kendra.

"You should have saved yourself the bother," responded Mike standing up and leaving the room.

Kendra looked at Susan apologetically. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come."

Susan offered her sympathies and let her out of the house. She was just about to go find Mike when he came downstairs clutching his jacket.

"Where are you going?" she asked concerned.

"Work?" he stated simply grabbing his car keys.

"Mike I don't think that's a good idea. Don't you want to talk about it?"

He turned around to face her. "There is nothing to talk about."

With that said he left the house and a worried Susan behind.

* * *

Mike walked into the dark house that night. walking upstairs he was surprised to see Susan sat on the stairs staring back at him.

"So you finally decided to come home?"

"Yeah it's been a long day," he sighed sitting on the step next to her and looking into the distance.

Susan looked at his troubled face and quietly took his hand. "About Noah..."

"Don't," he spoke harshly pulling his hand back.

"Mike!"

"What Susan? What about Noah? He made my life hell as far as I'm concerned I'm glad he's dead," he fumed turning away.

"Mike I know you must be feeling angry but..."

"ANGRY YEAH MAYBE I AM...look I have you, the kids a new life now."

Susan was about to say something when he stood up. "I'm really tired think I'm going to go to sleep. Are you coming?"

"Umm yeah in a little while," she responded softly.

Susan watched as he walked past her and go upstairs. She knew Mike wasn't feeling alright. He was trying to keep everything bottled up and all she wanted was for him to open up to her. Sighing dejectedly she walked upstairs surprised to see Mike was already fast asleep.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Sullivan calmly walked into the florists, his face hidden by a baseball cap and covered by a messy amount of facial hair. He looked like a poor homeless man rather than a cold, calculating killer.

Over the weeks he had been keeping in contact with Paul Young. He had proven to be a valuable source of information regarding the investigation into his whereabouts. So far that idiot detective Copeland was at a loose end and to think he once worked alongside him.

Smiling at the young woman behind the counter he analyzed her face. Her brunette hair and twinkling hazel eyes. She looked just like a young Susan Delfino. He was going to enjoy seeing the look on Delfino's face as his wife took her last breath. What would it be like? Would he cry?

"Sir are you okay?" asked the sales girl looking at him intently.

"Sorry I was just somewhere else," he grinned showing of his row of perfect teeth.

"That's okay how may I help you?" she spoke studying him.

"I would like to send a dozen red roses to this address," he smiled.

"Someone special?" she asked her tone a little jealous.

"You could say that," he smirked handing her a wad of cash.

"And would you like to include a personalized card with that?" she asked handing him a pen.

"Oh very much," he laughed taking his red pen out of his pocket.

* * *

Susan walked into the house trying to push the stroller and balance the various bags dangling from her arms at the same time. She dumped the bags on the table and helped Emma and Jacob out of their stroller and put them in their playpen.

It had been a week since they heard the news of Noah's death an ever since then Mike had been distant. He would spend most of his day working and she would only see him in the morning or at night if she was really lucky.

"I'll be back in a minute guys," she spoke heading out to the car to fetch the remaining groceries.

Grabbing the bags she was just about to head back inside when she heard some unfamiliar voice call out to her. Turning around she was met by a young man holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Are you Mrs Delfino?" he asked warmly. Susan nodded her head in disbelief as she took the flowers. Mike must have seen the flowers as a peace offering she was touched by the thought.

Walking back inside she placed the bags down and looked at the delicate rose petals realizing there was a card she picked it out slowly opening the small red envelope.

_**As each rose petal falls it's one day closer to being near you. Soon S**_

Dropping the bouquet to the floor Susan quickly ran into the kitchen throwing up the contents of her stomach. She turned and stared at the roses marred with hate and disgust. Hastily grabbing them she threw them into the bin. Sinking to the floor teas of fear slipped past her eyes.

Mike walked into the house dropping his keys onto the nearby table. He smiled when he saw his children happily playing with their toys. The day Susan bought them into the world was a day he would never forget. He knew he had been distant lately ever since the death of Noah he refused to acknowledge anyone or anything.

"Susan?" he called making his way out of the lounge.

Susan heard the distinctive voice and looked at the clock it was only 5.30pm. What was Mike doing home early? Quickly standing up she walked to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face.

"Hey there you are. I've been calling didn't you hear me?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

She turned around a small smile planted on her face. "You're back early."

He walked towards her taking in her features. "Yeah I left early."

"Oh well if you're hungry there' some food in the fridge," she explained moving out of his way.

"Susan," he spoke reaching for her arm. "I' sorry I know I've been a jerk these past few days."

Susan turned her face to look at him and met his apologetic blue eyes. "Mike?"

He recognized her tone immediately and felt guilty for what he put her through. "God baby I'm sorry."

Susan fell into his arms inhaling in his scent. It had been so long since he held her like this, now everything felt right again. Looking up at him Mike carefully placed a finger at the side of her face.

"Here these are for you," he spoke handing her a bouquet of red roses. Susan looked at the flowers immediately shirking back in fear, a involuntary tear slipping past her eyes.

Mike noticed the action and his face lit up in concern. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just they're beautiful," she lied.

"Just like you," he whispered placing a tender kiss against her lips.

Susan moaned softly at the contact and parted her lips deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry...m..clothes...are...all...dirty," he whispered between passion filled kisses.

"I don't care," she sighed moving her delicate hands underneath his t-shirt. Mike grabbed her by the waist quickly undoing the buttons of her blouse and throwing it to the floor. She moaned as she felt him push her up against the counter.

His lips moved from her lips to create a soft torturous journey against the side of her neck.

"God...Mike...feels..." she panted letting out a loud gasp as he moved his hands up her skirt and towards her already wet panties.

Mike looked at his wife, her eyes closed in pure bliss and smiled as he felt himself begin to react to her.

A loud knocking on the door sounded through the house but they both chose to ignore it at that moment not caring who was there.

Mike slipped her panties to the side and placed a finger across her slit. The knocking sounded even louder this time and then the unmistakable voice of Sophie Bremmer.

"Susie, Mikey, where are you. I know you're home," she yelled.

Susan looked at Mike and rested her damp forehead against his shoulder. "Damn I forgot...she was coming to baby-sit."

"Why?" asked Mike trying to control his breathing.

"Gabby's party tonight," she sighed. "Umm if you still want to go?"

"Well I had planned on making love to my beautiful wife all night but I guess we can always do that later," he sighed moving away.

"I better go let mom in," she mumbled pulling on her blouse.

"I'm going to go and have a cold shower," he grinned walking upstairs and disappearing out of view.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later **

Mike walked down Wisteria Lane with his wife towards the Solis' house. They could hear the extravagant Mexican music loudly coming from the back garden.

"It's really cold tonight," shivered Susan. "I really should have bought my shawl with me."

"It's okay I can run back and get it for you," grinned Mike watching as she rubbed her arms.

"You would do that for me?" she asked looking at him.

"Sure I will be a few minutes. I'll meet you inside the party," he smirked kissing her cheek softly.

"Okay," she smiled happily walking off.

Mike walked back towards the house rubbing his hands trying to warm them from the cold.

"Hi plumber," spoke Karl coming to stand in front of him. "Just to let you know I won't hurt Susie Q."

"Excuse me," asked Mike stopping in his tracks. What the hell was Karl boasting about today?

"I mean it is hard but she is slowly opening up," shrugged Karl. "You know about the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Mike was clearly confused and looked at Karl for answers.

"You know the one she's been having...oh...you didn't know," spoke Karl shocked.

"With her friends and me knowing I thought you would seeing as you're her husband," he goaded.

"You're going to tell me what the hell you are talking about," snarled Mike standing in front of him.

"It's nothing plumber just nightmares she has been having about Sullivan. Don't worry I've been helping her through it," he spoke softly.

"Why did she tell you?" asked Mike his tone bitter.

"I don't know I guess with you not being around so much. Just last week she was saying," he began.

"What happened last week?" asked Mike disgusted. His wife, his own wife was going to her ex-husbands house and confiding in him.

"We just talked," sympathized Karl. "At least she has someone to depend on."

"Mike? what's taking so long?" called Susan surprised to see him stood next to Karl.

Mike turned to her his expression one of anger and hurt. "You want to tell me about these nightmares?"

"Nightmares? Mike...look I can explain," she began.

"Oh this should be good," he scoffed. "So who did you tell first, Lynette, Bree, Gabby."

"Mike I wanted to tell you but..."

"But what...I thought we were supposed to share stuff isn't that what a husband and wife do not keep secrets," he yelled a little too loudly.

"Mike I didn't mean to keep it from you...but.."

"I must look really stupid everyone must know except for me. God Susan you even confided in him," he yelled pointing at Karl.

"Mike...I didn't...Karl.." she pleaded wanting him to understand.

"Were you at his house last week?" he asked.

"Mike."

"I trust you Susan yet you can't even be bothered to tell me something as important as this. Do I mean anything to you or am I just the dad to your kids?" he spoke venomously.

"Mike how can you cay that?" she spoke reaching for him.

"Just don't touch me," he spat getting into his car. "Go back to the party with your ex I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

"Mike! Wait Mike!" yelled Susan watching as he sped off down the street. She wiped at the few tears that fell past her eyes and walked towards her house reappearing a few minutes later with her car keys.

"Susie what are you doing?" yelled Sophie witnessing her daughter's hasty exit.

"Sorry mom...I just need to go...find Mike," she mumbled driving off in the same direction.

* * *

Susan picked up her cell phone dialling the number again and getting Mike's answering machine.

"Mike please look I know you're mad at me and I would be too but please pick up. Where are you?"

She dropped the phone and stopped at the lights wiping at her eyes. She looked into the distance. She didn't notice as the truck crashed fiercely into the side of her car and her world turned black.

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: Next part coming soon 


	38. Loss

A/N: OKay it's short but I wanted to concentrate on one aspect here. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 38: Loss **

Mike looked at the doctor as he talked to him. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't feel anything except for the heart renching pain consuming the inside of his body. How could this have happened?

His mind flashed back to the call he received. He answered his phone angrily thinking it was Susan leaving yet another message of apology. He wasn't prepared for the words of Sophie telling him to get to the hospital and that there had been an accident.

An accident with Susan, he had immediately gotten into his car and drove like a mad man to the hospital. All thoughts running though his mind. If anything happened to Susan he would never forgive himself. This was all his fault. He silently prayed to whoever was listening to keep her alive.

Apparently she was on her way looking for him when the truck ran into her car. What the hell was the driver doing crossing a red light. Mike had wanted to go out , find him and make him pay for what he did. But what good was that going to do. It wasn't going to take away the fact that Susan was in the hospital fighting for her life.

Hours passed and he listened to the cries of Julie, the comforting words of Susan's friends and the sympathetic glances of everyone. They were all looking at him with pain and regret.

Mike entered the small hospital room where the small brunette lay. Closing the door silently behind him, he turned towards the bed with bloodshot eyes, focusing on her face and on her now-flat stomach where their child had resided less than fifteen hours before.

Swallowing roughly, Mike walked towards the bed, sitting down hard in the seat next to her bed. Taking her hand, he sighed sadly and felt more tears well in his eyes as thoughts of what their life could have been like. His fingers danced across her belly as his others stroked the palm of her hand. The baby would have been growing inside of her right there. Life at its best.

The doctor had told him that they would have had a boy. Another brother for the twins and Julie.

Kissing his wife' s knuckles lightly, Mike felt them twitch slightly. His eyes flew to her face and saw her confused hazel eyes staring back at him. Smiling sadly, Mike kissed her hand, the fingers to his other hand continually stroking her belly softly.

"Hey," he said softly. A tear slipped out the corner of her eye and Mike reached forward to wipe it away.

"Mike...I'm...sorry..." Susan whispered sadly, capturing his hand in hers and holding it to her chest. Mike's heart broke at the incredible sadness he saw in her eyes. The desperation and regret and guilt. A lump formed in the back of his throat when he felt his own tears start to stream down his face.

Kissing her hand once more, Mike leaned forward, resting his hand on her empty stomach. He saw her swallow roughly and heard a sob escape her throat. Mike freed both of his hands from her grasp and placed them on her belly where he lay. Rubbing his face into the thin hospital gown over her skin, Mike gave in and started crying.

"Oh, God, Susan, we lost him. He's gone..." Smiling sadly, he looked up into his wife's surprised eyes. "

"Mike what are you talking about?" she asked her voice suddenly fearful. She breathed in shakily watching Mike's tearful face.

"You were pregnant?" he spoke we were going to have a baby.

"Pregnant?" she asked in disbelief.

" I'm sorry," he whispered.

"NONONONONNOONONONNONONOOOOOOOOOOO," she screamed her cries echoing around the small room.

Mike grabbed onto her arms softly not moving back as she pounded at his chest with furious strokes. He held her as she went limp in his arms and cried against his chest.

"Why...? Why Mike?" she sniffled. "Why..our baby?"

His shoulders shook with his own tears as he said, "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry. God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..

Lifting her hand, she ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck, her fingers scraping against his scalp as his hot tears wet the hospital gown she wore. Feeling her own tears start to flow down her cheeks, Susan traced his cheek with her other hand, her fingernail grazing him gently as she attempted to wipe away the many tears on his face.

"What...What..would..."she began unable to form any words.

"The doctor said that we would have had a little boy. A little guy...so small and helpless... gone all because of that asshole..."

"Mike?..." Susan said softly, keeping her eyes on her hand. He studied her face. "What if...what if I...I can't have another little baby?"

"Don't think that way, baby. Of course you can have another little boy or girl. I know you can."

"How-"

"I just do." Mike kissed her stomach softly, wishing he had known what if felt like to feel the slight bulge in her stomach that he had failed to notice before. In all the time he had touched her, he hadn't noticed anything. Susan hadn't even began to get sick yet, or show any signs that she had any idea she was pregnant. He looked up at Susan with love in his eyes. "What should we call him?"

Susan's eyes widened and she knew immediately what she wanted to call him. "Matthew Delfino."

Mike's eyes made contact with hers again, his eyes shiny with tears. "I love you."

Susan smiled, choking back a sob. "I love you, too."

Closing his eyes and once again giving into his sadness and sobbing against her stomach.

Susan cupped his face in her hands and cradling him against her as they cried for the loss of their child, for the loss of the baby they never knew they had.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Okay don't hate me next part coming soon 


	39. Author's Note

Hi just a note from me. First off I wanna thank everyone who read and supported this fic. Your encouragement meant a lot to me and always will. I enjoyed writing it. Unfortunately I am no longer continuing writing and will leave this fic as it is to your imaginations. However if anyone wants to continue it then please email me about it. Thanks once again

Ayeesha


	40. Distance

**A/N: **Okay this fic is back due to some request to finish it off. So hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Distance**

Susan walked tensely into the house followed by a concerned Mike. It had been almost a week since she had set foot into it. A week had passed in the hospital with doctors and nurses rallying around her side constantly asking her if she was okay. Okay?

What did that mean exactly? Was she okay that a maniac was trying to kill her family and the man she loved? Was she okay that every time she walked out the door she feared it would be the last time? Was she okay that she had lost her unborn baby? A baby she didn't even know she was carrying.

No! The answer was she was not okay. Absentmindedly she touched her flat stomach, her baby she would never feel it kick for the first time or see it' trusting eyes when the midwife placed it in her arms.

"Susan? Susan are you okay?" spoke Mike a little concerned that she hadn't said anything in the past five minutes and as stood in the hallway.

"Why does everyone ask me if I'm okay?" she mumbled softly in response. "Where are the twins?"

"They are with Bree," he spoke trying to reach out to her but she moved quickly almost as if she couldn't bear his touch.

"Are you hungry I can fix you something?" he spoke trying not to be hurt by her actions.

"No…no I just want to go and take a nap," she sighed walking towards the stairs. He was about to follow her when she turned around to stop him.

"I'm sorry….I..need to be alone, I just….can't have you around me right now I'm sorry."

Mike watched his wife as she took one heavy step after another. He wanted to help her but he couldn't not if she shut him out like he didn't matter. Looking at his watch he decided to go and see his twins. Maybe Susan just needed some time to herself things would be better soon they just had to be.

* * *

A week had passed since Susan had returned from the hospital. Mike had hoped things would slowly start to get better but all that seemed to happen was Susan distancing herself even more. The only time they would exchange words were at the dinner table.

Things had become so desperate that he had even resorted to sleeping in the guest room, waking early each morning so Julie would be none the wiser. The last thing he wanted to do was drag her down not when she had been through so much already.

Trudging down the stairs he wearily tan a hand through his dishevelled hair. Making his way into the kitchen he put on the coffee machine silently observing his thoughts for a minute. He looked out of the window as the world awoke to greet a new day. Everyone going about his or her business, each wondering whether the day would bring them fresh opportunities or a barrel of misery. He stifled a yawn as Bongo came rushing into the kitchen pawing at his feet, his blue lead dangling from his mouth, eyes silently pleading. Mike knelt down looking at the dog apologetically rubbing the back of his ears.

"Hey boy, sorry through all my problems I've been neglecting you." The dog whined in response walking towards the door and looking back at him.

"Sorry boy I can't today I have an early job." Bongo looked at him a few times before dropping the lead and sulking back into the lounge.

Julie walked down the stairs smiling as she saw Mike in the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Hey Julie, you sleep well?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Not so good," she sighed reaching for a bowl and the box of cereal. "Mike can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he asked concerned sitting down on the chair across from her.

Julie grabbed the carton of milk pouring herself a generous amount trying to avoid beginning the conversation.

"Julie?"

"Mike, I've been having a really hard time with….never mind," she spoke picking up her spoon and filling it up with the cereal.

"Julie, come on what is it. Is it boys?" he asked feigning a guess.

"No…" she spoke quickly. "I don't even have time to get a boyfriend these days. It's school."

"Is everything okay?"

"No not really…I'm having trouble with all these essays lately and I'm scared that I am going to screw up and disappoint mom," she spoke the words quickly leaving her mouth.

"Julie… there's help you can get at school," he spoke.

"No…I mean I am…but well…I was the grade A student and mom was so proud of me because of that…I think maybe…if things change she won't love me as much," she whispered turning her face away in shame.

"Julie, you couldn't be further from the truth. Your mom loves you anyone can see that. And about school all you can do is the best, hell if Emma and Jake turn out to even be remotely as their big sister than I will be proud," revealed Mike smiling at the teen in front of him.

"Thanks Mike, you're the best dad I could ever have asked for," she smiled warmly munching on her cereal.

Mike was touched by the admission and smiled a little when he saw Susan at the doorway apparently listening to their conversation, a gentle smile on her face.

"Good morning, you're up early."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, morning Julie," she smiled kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Morning mom, Are my baby brother and sister still asleep?" she asked putting her bowl in the dishwasher.

"They should be awake any moment now, you know how impatient Jake gets if he doesn't get fed," she laughed.

"Right well he must get that from Mike, us women are more patient," she teased watching as her mom looked at Mike in response. "I'll go bring the twins down."

Susan watched as Julie left the room and run upstairs. "Thanks Mike."

"What for?" he asked confused.

"For talking to Julie, for what you said to her," she answered back.

"It's no problem Susan I'm just glad she can come to me with her worries. Do you want some coffee?"

"Errm yeah..that would be good…" she spoke watching as he rose from the table.

He returned a minute later handing her the warm cup. "Listen Mike..

"Susan."

"I'm sorry you go first," she spoke nervously tapping her fingers on the table.

"It's just…where are we Susan. What's happening to us?" he asked his voice almost pained.

"Mike….."

"Let me finish ever since you came back from the hospital and…and…

"We lost our baby," she spoke faintly.

"Ever since it's like you've become a different person. Why are you pushing me away?

"I'm sorry…I…this is…I don't mean too Mike…its just really….hard," she faltered looking at him helplessly.

"The distance between us is like we're complete strangers," he spoke softly not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"I…don't want…there to be the distance…"

"Look I have to go to work but I think we should talk about this tonight, please we have to at least try," he whispered.

She looked at him and for the first time in weeks allowed her pain to come forward. "I think we should too."

Mike stood up placing a warm hand on top of his wife and was surprised when she didn't flinch away. Susan looked at the way his rough calloused hand was placed so perfectly on top of her tiny delicate one.

Without another word Mike walked back upstairs to get changed. Susan looked at the space where he was just sat, tonight would be the start of the two of them moving forwards, trouble was she didn't know if they ever could.

**TBC**


End file.
